La última esperanza
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: En una tierra mitica y en una epoca magica el destino de un gran reino descansa sobre los hombros de un joven. Como caido del cielo en un mundo de elfos y dragones; surgido de la tierra, soy aquel que trae consuelo, paz en vez de guerra. UA.
1. La caida de Naur

Bienvenidos todos a una nueva historia después de mucho tiempo en huelga de inspiración! Antes de que comencéis a leer, debo advertiros de que esta historia es un Universo Alterno, similar al mundo fantástico de la Tierra Media o de la Dragonlance.

A pesar de que los personajes pertenezcan a Saint Seiya y al Lost Canvas, estan moldeados a mi antojo por lo que quizá sus "nuevas" personalidades os sorprendan.

¡Espero que os guste la mezcla de estos dos mundos fantásticos!

-X-

**LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA**

**Capítulo 1: La caída de Naur**

Cuenta una leyenda que cuando el mundo aún era joven nada rompía el silencio más que el trino alegre de los pájaros, el agradable murmullo de los arroyos y la sutil risa del aire entre sus árboles. Nada podían contemplar unos ojos además del verdor de sus praderas, adornado por los vivos colores de las flores bañadas en el rocío de la primavera, como si un pintor hubiera dado caprichosas pinceladas de color aquí y allá. Dicen, que sus aguas eran tan cristalinas y puras como las lágrimas de un niño y su aire tan limpio… que allá, en las escarpadas regiones del Norte, donde los hielos son eternos, uno podía embriagarse del aroma de los olivos proveniente de las calidas tierras del sur. Dicen, que en el este; la brisa salada y suave de los mares del Oeste te acunaba en la noche con su suave caricia, trayendo consigo el melancólico graznido de las gaviotas.

Era un mundo hermoso.

Sin embargo, una noche las estrellas titilaron nerviosas… Su brillo se nublaba, para volver a encenderse con más fuerza, inquietando así a todas las criaturas que moraban en la tierra aguardando silenciosas y expectantes a que algo ocurriera. El viento se detuvo y el aire se tornó calido. Por un instante, no hubo una sola luz que iluminase sus campos y bosques. Sólo había quietud y oscuridad. Pero no duró demasiado… pues incluso en los lugares más oscuros siempre brilla una tenue luz y tan rápido como se apagaron, las estrellas volvieron a adornar el firmamento con su nervioso baile.

Apenas las criaturas abandonaron sus escondrijos aún temerosas, algo se agitó en los cielos e hizo tambalearse los cimientos de la misma tierra. Los astros brillaron con una intensidad desconocida hasta aquel instante, el viento se revolvió con fuerza, agitando el polvo, la hierba y las hojas de los árboles.

Entonces, de la nada surgieron dos inmensas alas recubiertas de escamas de fuego; resplandeciendo por primera vez aquella noche del mismo modo que el sol de mediodía. Unas alas plateadas las siguieron, opacando con su brillo a la hermosa luna llena que reinaba en aquel oscuro firmamento.

Surcaron los cielos toda la noche. Su vuelo, hábil e hipnotizante, dejaba tras de si una hermosa estela de luz que se desvanecía en la oscuridad del mismo modo en que la arena se escurre entre los dedos. Mas, las leyendas cuentan que de esa estela de luz surgió nueva vida.

Tomaron tierra en la cima de una escarpada colina. Las garras de sus fuertes patas quebraron la roca y entonces, el rugido de aquellas bestias aladas acabó por despertar hasta a la última alimaña de la tierra. De entre sus fauces, ardientes lenguas de fuego advertían de su innegable poderío y les proclamaban señores de aquel mundo.

El silencio de la noche fue testigo mudo, por vez primera, de la majestuosa danza de dos dragones que traían consigo el poder indomable del fuego que los dioses les habían concedido; pues ellos, eran sus criaturas predilectas. Mas no fue ese su único don, pues aquellas imponentes bestias aladas, surcaron los cielos a partir de entonces a sus anchas, vigilando todo aquello que se movía bajo la extensión de sus alas ya que nada escapaba a sus miradas profundas y desbordantes de magia. Eran criaturas fascinantes de sobrenaturales poderes, cargadas de una sabiduría que ningún hombre o elfo alcanzaría jamás.

Fue así, como los elfos y hombres nacieron bajo la luz de los padres de los dragones. Llegaron a un mundo cargado de misticismo y seres rebosantes de magia. Unos perduraron… otros se extinguieron como las llamas de un fuego. Pero aquellos dos dragones, jamás abandonaron aquellos parajes.

_Naur_ e _Idril_, así los llamaron los elfos más adelante; "_Fuego_" y "_Plata_"; mismo nombre que dieron a las tierras que cada uno adoptó como morada. Fueron venerados y respetados por sobre todas las cosas y así los dragones extendieron su hegemonía por ese hermoso mundo.

Se dice que los dragones dotaron a los elfos de una inigualable belleza. Su piel era blanca e inmaculada, suave como pocas cosas en la tierra. Su era mirada tan penetrante como la del Fuego y la Plata. Pero sus vidas eran tan largas que demasiados días nacieron y murieron ante sus ojos, demasiado era el cambio que experimentaba su tan amada naturaleza. La nostalgia inundo sus corazones, haciendo de ellos seres tan sabios, como orgullosos. Pronto fue difícil contemplarlos y gozar de sus cantos y palabras más allá de las blancas murallas de sus reinos. Se replegaron… allá, a los bosques de Lemuria en el Oeste y a las frías nieves imperecederas de Asgard, en el Norte.

Se convirtieron en diestros arqueros y guerreros, siendo los mejores en el arte de las armas y la orfebrería. Perfeccionaron su magia, y plasmaron sus conocimientos en hermosos libros cubiertos de terciopelo y escritos en oro, que aún hoy perduran. Dejaron así, que la soberanía de aquel viejo mundo dominado por dragones, recayera en la estirpe más antigua de los hombres. Para los elfos, no eran más que niños inexpertos de sentimientos cambiantes e impulsivos, de corta vida y voluntad débil. Y aún así, los tomaron bajo su protección, pues eran pocos pero puros de corazón. Les transmitieron sus conocimientos, les forjaron sus armas… y les dejaron libres; del mismo modo que un niño cuando alcanza la madurez y abandona la sombra de sus padres.

Los hombres exploraron cada bosque, cada río y cada rincón. Se ganaron el favor de Naur e Idril, que desde los cielos cuidaban de ellos y les regalaban consejo, pues a pesar de que los hombres eran los únicos capaces de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra… la intensidad de sus sentimientos sobrecogía sus corazones. Amaban por sobre todas las cosas, odiaban del mismo modo. Sufrían y reían como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, la Plata y el Fuego, concedieron su favor y protección a los dos linajes más importantes entre ellos. Se dice que descendían de los mismos elfos, no sólo por su indudable belleza, sino porque amaban la magia, la tierra en que vivían… y habían heredado su destreza en el arte de la guerra.

Pero fue precisamente de ese modo que comenzó la eterna batalla por el poder que asolaría el mundo hasta nuestros días; pues aunque ambos dragones eran tan sabios y antiguos como aquella tierra, su juicio era muy diferente.

Naur escuchaba con tristeza como su compañera prefería a los hermosos elfos… antes que a los hombres, a quienes consideraba débiles y pasionales. Eran, simplemente, demasiado fáciles de corromper por el poder.

"_Pronto llegará el tiempo en que luchen entre ellos por imponerse al otro, y eso, compañero mío… Será culpa nuestra por haberles concedido nuestro favor a la ligera._" Insistía ella.

"_Ten fe, Idril. Pues los hombres, con sus innumerables defectos son quienes están destinados a gobernar este mundo y son sus propias debilidades las que les harán fuertes y les darán la ansiada victoria._" Replicaba él.

"_¿Quieres comprobarlo, mi señor?_" prosiguió confiada la hermosa dragona alzando el vuelo. "_Solamente es cuestión de tiempo… Concedámosles nuestro poder. Dejemos que sean ellos quienes decidan como usarlo. No tardaran en encontrar un modo de destruirse unos a otros_."

"_Sugieres ponerles la tentación al alcance de la mano. Ni tus amados elfos se mantendrían imperturbables ante eso._"

"_Hagamos esto entonces, que los elfos forjen un colgante… Encerremos en él nuestra esencia, nuestra magia y sabiduría; los conocimientos de este mundo, démoselo…_"

"_Sabes bien que se enzarzarán en una lucha por su dominio y control._" Respondió el de escamas doradas.

"_¿Temes acaso, Naur, que tu linaje favorito caiga presa de la ambición? Yo puedo asegurarte… que aunque no sea así, el mal prevalecerá, porque la maldad que inunda sus corazones es más fuerte y pura, por pequeña que sea, que su intenso amor cambiante. Ahora te digo, grandes penurias se extenderán por el mundo… Y sus propios actos demostraran si son dignos del peso que recae sobre sus hombros._"

"_Así sea entonces. Que forjen ese dije. No temo eso que dices Idril, pero no quisiera que la sangre manchara los pastos a causa nuestra. Sin embargo, si eso es lo que debe ser, sea así. Yo te digo… el bien prevalecerá. Aunque oscuros y aciagos pasen los años y parezca que toda esperanza esta extinguida. Cuando menos los esperes… surgirá un llanto, tan desgarrador pero tan cargado de vida, que traerá de vuelta la gloria y la paz de los días de antaño, cuando los elfos eran jóvenes y paseaban por estas tierras._"

"_Sea así, compañero._"

Y así se hizo. Los mejores orfebres entre los elfos, forjaron un hermoso dije de oro blanco: un dragón con las alas desplegadas, cuya cola se enroscaba en una gema blanca de incalculable valor engarzada bajo su vientre.

Idril hizo llamar al rey de su linaje predilecto, de negros cabellos y aún más oscuro corazón; y lo mismo hizo Naur, que veía en los ojos esmeraldas de su protegido la esperanza que Idril parecía haber perdido. Los cuatro se reunieron y fue en aquel preciso instante, cuando el Dije Dragón reposó en manos de los hombres, que el brillo de la ambición y el mal corrompió sus corazones.

"_Os concedemos un regalo de incalculable valor. Pero ¡cuidado! Que su poder no os engañe… pues es tremendamente peligroso y con el podéis ocasionar desastres innumerables. Manejadlo con sabiduría, pues a la vez, podéis hacer gran bien._" Les dijo Naur.

"_Así será._" Respondieron los hombres, sellando con su sangre el poder de Naur e Idril.

Y los Padres de los Dragones los vieron partir.

Tristemente pareciera que la Plata tenía razón, pues no tardó en darse a aquella joya una oscura utilidad. Ambos linajes se enfrentaron por su poder, y mientras uno de ellos demostraba que las palabras de Naur albergaban cierta verdad… el otro, más poderoso, dejaba claro que el mal era más fuerte. Así se desató una guerra interminable que asoló aquellas tierras, que recluyó a los dragones en sus cuevas y devastó las cosechas, bosques y praderas, cubriendo sus cielos de una triste oscuridad. Incluso los Grandes Dragones, Naur e Idril, dejaron de volar sobre sus campos.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad jamás consiguió doblegar la voluntad del linaje del Fuego, y desde entonces, ambas familias libran una cruenta batalla que no solo decidirá sus destinos… sino hasta el da la más diminuta criatura que camine sobre la tierra. Una guerra, que solo conocerá final cuando el bien o el mal sean liberados por completo de ese colgante.

Muchos siglos pasaron desde aquel pacto, y aún ahora, en el transcurso de esta historia, ese fantástico mundo continua sumido en esa batalla… que se desarrolla más cruenta que nunca.

Pocos saben como el colgante llego a manos de Deuteros, Rey de Naur. Quizá eso sea algo que se desvele a lo largo de este tortuoso camino. Más, en su poder estuvo por largo tiempo, para perderse después en la inmensidad de la tierra.

Deuteros fue un rey heredero de la sabiduría y buen criterio de su poderoso linaje. Así pues, cuando la joya estuvo en sus manos, se apresuró a contrarrestar el hechizo que Hades, Rey y Hechicero Oscuro de Idril, había impuesto sobre ella. Un hechizo de macabras intenciones, pues con el poder que el dije contenía había conseguido el control sobre la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, de modo que en sus territorios… aún cayendo heridos y viendo sus vidas acabar, sus soldados volvían a levantarse una y otra vez de entre los muertos. Así sembró el terror en las tierras conquistadas y en las incursiones que sus hombres llevaban a cabo en las tierras libres. Quemaban, saqueaban, mataban y esclavizaban.

Pero el soberano de Naur, escuchó el consejo de sus más cercanos caballeros; hombres venidos de todos los rincones del mundo: elfos, hombres libres, magos… Y juntos, tomaron la decisión de encadenar el futuro que ese dije había impuesto al mundo cual maldición, al futuro de los herederos al trono de Naur; pues a pesar de que ya había un príncipe heredero, tenia un hermano gemelo y solo la sangre de ambos sobre aquella gema decidiría definitivamente el final de una era de guerras e injusticias: la oscuridad prevalecería y sometería al mundo… o finalmente, los rayos de sol encontrarían su camino entre aquellas nubes negras.

Fue así que Asmita, el hechicero más poderoso de la corte, encontró él modo de limitar el efecto oscuro de la joya. Mas era posible que aquel hechizo se tornara en su contra, pues invocando otras palabras… la fuerza de Hades se expandiría sin control.

El hechicero consumió su poder en esa empresa, viendo el fin de su vida. La oscuridad, no tardó en alcanzar el reino más fuerte de los hombres libres: Naur sería asediada y la gran batalla que tanto tiempo el Fuego y la Plata llevaban esperando… estaba a punto de librarse.

-X-

**Cinco años después del hechizo de Asmita**

La inquietante calma que asolaba la ciudadela de Naur en aquella oscura noche, era para muchos la clara señal de que pronto la tormenta llegaría en forma de flechas llameantes, brillante acero empuñado por ejércitos enemigos… y un evento que condicionaría el destino que siglos atrás había sido escrito por dos viejos Dragones.

Deuteros y Shion corrían, antorcha en mano, a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo. Ambos sabían que el tiempo se agotaba y no tenían ya margen de error. Era una decisión arriesgada y peligrosa la que habían tomado, pero el rey… había decidido caer defendiendo a los suyos.

Llegaron a sus aposentos, deteniéndose frente a la puerta contigua. Ambos hombres se miraron por un momento, buscando en la mirada del otro el consuelo ante lo que se les presentaba. Calmaron ligeramente sus respiraciones, y sólo entonces, abrieron.

Shion entró como una exhalación, mientras Deuteros cerraba la puerta tras él y colocaba la antorcha en el pebetero de la entrada. Las llamas llenaron la habitación de brillos rojizos y dorados, alargando las sombras de los muebles por toda la estancia. Al fondo, las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo añil bordadas en oro, caían sobre el suelo aislando al cuarto de la luz plateada que la luna proyectaba sobre el castillo. El rey llevó sus ojos de un lado a otro, grabando en su memoria aquella infantil habitación donde había escuchado tantas risas y tantos llantos y que pronto… no sería más que un recuerdo, porque sus dueños no volverían a descansar allí. Sabía que Saga y Kanon debían abandonar a toda prisa Naur si quería que sobrevivieran y con ellos, la esperanza de todo un mundo por ser libre. Sin embargo, observar aquellos dos rostros angelicales e idénticos, durmiendo entre las mantas con sus vivaces ojos cerrados y su cabello azulado desparramado por la almohada… le encogía el corazón.

Suspiró, y fue entonces que reparó en que Shion, su caballero y hechicero, permanecía de pie a los pies de la cama de Kanon. La expresión del peliverde era tan sombría como la suya propia y no le culpaba; pues le había pedido algo que sabía iba en contra de sus principios y ese hombre, amaba a los pequeños desde el día que nacieron, como si fueran suyos. Pero era necesario, los niños no podían recordar quienes eran una vez abandonasen las murallas de la ciudad.

Se acercó hasta la cama, y se arrodilló a su lado. Apartó un mechón de cabello azulado del rostro de Kanon con cuidado de no despertarlo. Contempló por unos instantes su rostro infantil cargado de paz, y por ultimo, besó su frente.

-No tiene porque ser así… -susurró Shion. Deuteros frunció el ceño sin mirarlo, perdiéndose en la imagen de su hijo.- Ven con nosotros.

-¿Qué clase de rey abandonaría a su pueblo a sabiendas de que la penuria y la oscuridad se cernirá sobre ellos sin piedad? Saquearan la ciudad y los matarán. Y a los que vivan… les convertirán en esclavos. –Shion calló.- ¡Ojala pudiera irme con ellos y emprender una vida lejos de la realeza y todo lo que nuestro linaje significa! Pero no puedo… Ni debo. Este es el momento para el que nací, la batalla de mi tiempo.

-Ni siquiera recordarán tu rostro o tu voz… Crecerán en el exilio. No tendrán nada si seguimos adelante. –El lemuriano insistía con voz y mirada suplicante, con la esperanza de que Deuteros cambiara de opinión. Pero este, únicamente sonrío con pesar.

-Te tendrán a ti.-dijo.-Siento que tengas que hacer esto… Se que no quieres y a mi me rompe el corazón, pero sabes que no lo haría si tuviera otra opción. Sus vidas y las nuestras cambiaran para siempre a partir de esta noche.

Shion supo que no tenía sentido insistir. Su rey estaba seguro de lo que hacían, aunque en su interior ambos deseaban que aquello no fuera más que una mala pesadilla. Bajó su mirada al suelo y respiró hondo. Se acercó a Kanon, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. El pequeño se removió ligeramente al sentir la presencia de un intruso invadiendo su lecho, pero no despertó.

Deuteros suspiró una vez más, mientras se incorporaba, y a paso lento, se acercó hasta la otra cama donde Saga permanecía perdido en un mundo de sueños medio destapado.

-¿Listo? –susurró el rey al peliverde. Este asintió.

-Sólo intenta que Saga no se despierte. Será menos doloroso y más efectivo si están dormidos.-replicó.

Acto seguido, Shion llevó su mano derecha sobre la frente del chiquillo y cerrando los ojos, se concentró. Busco las palabras adecuadas mientras el hechizo tomaba forma en su mente. Pronto, una calida luz dorada emanaba de su mano, envolviendo así al pequeño.

- ¿Papá?

Deuteros se sobresaltó al escuchar la infantil voz, al igual que Shion, que por un instante abrió sus rosados ojos desviando la atención de Kanon. El peliazul volteo hacía el chiquillo y se sentó a su lado, revolviendo ligeramente su cabello.

- Duérmete, Saga. Es tarde. –susurró arropándolo y deseando que el niño de veras lo hiciera.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Kanon? –preguntó el pequeño tallándose los ojos y ahogando un bostezo, mientras miraba hacia Shion y su hermano.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien. –replicó el mayor sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Qué hace Shion aquí? –insistió mientras apartaba la manta y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su padre.

En ese instante, el peliverde susurró algo indescrifable y la intensidad del destello aumentó, iluminando por completo la habitación y eliminando cualquier sombra de la estancia.

Saga abrió los ojos de par en par, y boquiabierto se aferró inconscientemente a su padre. Deuteros suspiró. "_Saga y su don de la oportunidad._" pensó, y rápidamente, acogió al pequeño en sus brazos. El niño rodeó su cuello con fuerza, mientras sus pequeñas manitas jugueteaban nerviosamente con los mechones de cabello añil de su padre. Sin embargo, sus ojos rebosantes de sueño y cansancio no dejaban de vigilar a su hermano gemelo un solo segundo. El rey se levantó de la cama cargando a Saga. De sobra sabía que no volvería a dormirse hasta saber con certeza que su hermano estaba completamente bien, a su lado. Siempre había sido así, alejar al uno del otro era como quitarles una parte de si mismos.

Se encaminó al fondo de la habitación. Observó como la nana de los niños había dejado la ropa de los pequeños allí, tal y como se la ordenó. Dejó a Saga de pie sobre la mesa. El niño había dejado de mirar a su hermano para centrar su atención por completo en su padre.

-¿Vamos a algún sitio? –preguntó con una luminosa sonrisa.

-¿Sabes Saga? Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. –dijo mientras comenzaba a vestirle.

El pequeño alzó su rostro con una expresión tal de ilusión y felicidad que Deuteros sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos en su pecho.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó impaciente, mientras su padre le colocaba la chaqueta.

-¿Recuerdas al viejo Dragón Alas de Fuego, Naur? –el niño asintió emocionado.- Bien… pues creo que podemos ir a verle esta noche.

-¡Pero es muy tarde! –dijo Saga aún sin creérselo.

-Lo se. Pero no le gusta cazar con el calor del día… ya esta muy viejo. –Saga amplió su sonrisa contagiando con ella a su padre.

El mayor llevó las manos a su cuello y con cuidado, desabrochó la brillante cadena que colgaba de él. Sostuvo la joya en sus manos, mientras la contemplaba unos instantes por última vez. Saga lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Esto es para ti. –dijo de pronto su padre, mientras colocaba la cadena al niño y ocultaba el dije entre su ropa.- ¿Me prometes que nunca te separaras de él?

-Prometido. –dijo el pequeño asintiendo enérgicamente.

-¿Y que no dejarás que nadie lo vea? –Saga asintió una vez más.

Deuteros sonrío débilmente, a sabiendas que el niño jamás recordaría esa promesa. Besó su frente y lo cargó en sus brazos, haciendo que Saga se aferrase a su cuello una vez más.

-Ya está. –interrumpió Shion.

El rey clavó sus ojos verdes en el lemuriano y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Pudo observar la tristeza que embargaba a su amigo y compañero, que no era más que una mínima parte de la que ocultaba él mismo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Shion, refiriéndose a Saga. Deuteros comprendió rápidamente.

-Darnos prisa, Naur nos espera. –replicó mirando fijamente a su acompañante, quien pareció entender que el plan debería acabarse con un poco de retraso.

Shion corrió junto a Kanon y rápidamente retiró las mantas y lo cargó en sus brazos, colocándole la chaqueta que Deuteros le tendía junto a la puerta de la habitación ya abierta. El lemuriano avanzó por el pasillo, hasta que el rey lo alcanzó con la antorcha en la otra mano mientras cargaba a Saga.

- Por aquí. –indicó descubriendo un pasadizo hasta entonces secreto para el elfo.

Apresuraron el paso a medida que se adentraban en las profundidades secretas del castillo. Los corredores estaban oscuros y húmedos, pues bajo la ciudadela pasaba el río y desde donde se encontraban podían escuchar a la perfección el rumor de sus aguas. Se toparon con una gran puerta de hierro forjado. Deuteros se detuvo y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, mientras Shion miraba nerviosamente hacia atrás una y otra vez. Finalmente, el peliazul encontró la llave que buscaba y abrió el portón.

Tras él, se extendía una habitación circular, de hermosas paredes talladas en la roca viva y altas columnas que se enroscaban entre si, como si fueran viejas raíces de árboles milenarios. Era un lugar hermoso y desconocido, digno de los mejores palacios de los elfos. La piedra brillaba con un tono plateado gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por un hueco del techo, iluminándolos tenuemente.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron miradas por un instante esperando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Unos ligeros pasos no tardaron en oírse y de entre las sombras del pasadizo al otro lado de la habitación, surgió una esbelta silueta encapuchada. Deuteros y Shion dejaron escapar el aire contenido inconscientemente por unos instantes, y finalmente, contemplaron el rostro de su nuevo acompañante. Sus suaves y hermosas facciones, eran adornadas por su ensortijado cabello castaño que caía por su frente. Pero sus ojos azules se habían fijado en el niño despierto que traía Deuteros en sus brazos, y sin querer, su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente.

-Debemos apresurarnos, señor. –dijo suavemente, cargando en brazos a un completamente dormido y hechizado Kanon.

-Tu esposa y tu hija Niahm… ¿ya abandonaron la ciudad?

Sísifo asintió y los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas una vez más. De pronto un cuerno resonó en toda la ciudad varias veces. El niño se sobresaltó en sus brazos aferrándose a él con renovada fuerza.

-¿Qué es eso, papá? –susurró.

La hora había llegado; estaban siendo atacados y la batalla había comenzado. Debían abandonar el palacio cuanto antes. Deuteros dejó a Saga en el suelo y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y enfrentar aquellos ojos interrogantes que lo miraban fijamente en busca de una respuesta y cargados de miedo.

-Escúchame Saga. Debo volver, me necesitan en el castillo. –los ojos del pequeño se nublaron. El cuerno sonó de nuevo y una vez más se sobresaltó, conteniendo un llanto inevitable.- Debes ir con Shion y Sísifo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Vendrás? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada, pues algo en el interior del pequeño le decía que su padre no lo seguiría y que aquello no era sino una despedida.

- Claro. –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

Acarició el pelo del niño, peinándolo con sus dedos y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos. Besó su frente y miró sus ojos, exactamente iguales a los suyos. Esa mirada infantil y abatida le trasmitía tantas cosas y removía tantos sentimientos en su interior que no la pudo aguantar mucho más. Atrajo al pequeño hacia si y lo abrazó, besando una vez más su cabello.

-Cuida de tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo? –el niño asintió y por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente.

-Debemos irnos, señor. –interrumpió Sísifo en apenas un susurró. Pero el rey no contestó.

-Deuteros… -insistió Shion cabizbajo.

-¡No quiero ir! –El grito desgarrador de Saga, que pareció comprender finalmente, estremeció a todos. Aumentó la fuerza del abrazo a su padre, mientras sus ojos descargaban un torrente de lagrimas.

Deuteros cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando que sus propias lágrimas no cayeran y se mezclaran con las de su hijo. Podía ser un rey estricto, serio y que apenas mostraba una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero amaba a sus hijos por encima de todo y separarse de ellos le rompía el corazón.

Shion y Sísifo contemplaban a padre e hijo despedirse con una tristeza sobrecogedora. El llanto de Saga les estremecía y la expresión de su amigo y su rey suplicaba en silencio que aquella tortura acabase pronto. Shion se acercó hasta ellos y con decisión, sujetó al niño.

-Tenemos que irnos, Saga. –dijo con dureza mientras arrancaba al niño de los brazos de su padre. Deuteros se puso en pie mientras veía a su hijo llorar.

-¡Déjame! ¡Quiero quedarme! –Sollozó el pequeño pataleando en brazos de Shion, mientras estiraba su mano hacia su padre.- ¡Papá!

Deuteros clavó sus ojos verdes, tan brillantes como el mar, en los rosados de Shion. Con esa ultima mirada intentó transmitir toda su gratitud por lo que estaba haciendo… a la vez que suplicaba porque cuidara de ellos ignorando como podía los gritos de su hijo.

-Gracias. –dijo quedamente mirando de uno a otro de sus caballero. Finalmente, miró de nuevo a Shion y continuó.- Desde hoy son tus hijos. -susurró. El peliverde asintió.

Pero el rey no pronunció palabra alguna más. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y llevando su mano a la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba sujeta a su cinto, corrió por el pasadizo por el que habían llegado, cerrando el portón de hierro a sus espaldas y tirando la llave a la profundidad de la caverna.

-¡Papá no te vayas! –Fue lo último que escuchó a sus espaldas mientras finalmente dejaba que sus lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos.- ¡Papá!

-X-

Deuteros corrió a toda velocidad. Se aseguró que nadie le viera salir del pasaje escondido. Los gritos de Saga llamándolo aún retumbaban en su cabeza, torturando su corazón. Esas lágrimas jamás se borrarían. Se acercó hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde un ventanal le permitía divisar la parte norte de la ciudad. La vista le sobrecogió.

Había peleado muchas batallas y había salido airoso de todas. Pero jamás había visto el esplendor de su reino marchitarse entre las llamas de fuegos enemigos y desvencijarse bajo los aceros. Por un instante, la multitud de emociones encontradas que lo invadían lo aturdió, y su cabeza se meció en un letargo del que sólo los gritos desgarradores de sus aldeanos y el cuerno que alertaba de que sus tropas se replegaban, lo despertó. Apretó los dientes, de igual modo que apretó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada una vez más. Y sin pensarlo, se encaminó hacia el patio frente al salón del trono, donde sus hombres intentaban contener al ejército enemigo.

Llegó con la respiración agitada pero con su rostro cargado de determinación. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, y afortunadamente, había conseguido llevarse a sus hijos de allí… Ahora, solo necesitaba darles tiempo a sus dos caballeros de alejarse lo suficiente.

-No es necesario que estéis aquí, mi Rey. –escuchó a su izquierda la pausada voz de Degel mientras observaban como el portón temblaba, a punto de ceder.

-No hay otro lugar que me corresponda. –replicó, y por un instante, un genuino brillo dorado inundó sus ojos. Degel sonrío débilmente, su rey jamás los abandonaría.

-Es un placer pelear a vuestro lado. –Interrumpió Kardia, colocándose a su derecha con su habitual expresión alegre.

Y así, flanqueado por dos de sus mejores hombres, el rey contempló como el portón cedía bajo el ariete enemigo. Desenvainó su espada, cuyo filo brilló como el mismo fuego, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa fiera, la misma que adornaba el rostro de sus dos acompañantes a su lado. Quizá esa fuera su última noche con vida, pero no lo pondrían fácil.

Rápidamente un batallón de espectros atravesó las puertas, como si de un incontenible río se tratara. Los pocos hombres de Naur que aún quedaban en pie, peleaban sin descanso, demostrando porque se hacían llamar Naurilors, hijos del Fuego. Las sangre de los mejores guerreros corría por sus venas y eran bravos y valientes, pues aún sabiendo que enfrentaban una muerte segura… daban todo de si mismos por llevarse consigo cuantos espectros de ese maldito Hades fuera posible.

-¡Replegaos! –gritó el rey mientras detenía una firme estocada de un espectro, para después enterrar sin piedad su filo en el pecho de aquel pobre diablo.

-¡Retirada! –escuchó a Kardia mientras corría hacia él, seguido de cerca por Degel.

En unos segundos, los pocos hombres que quedaban en pie, siguieron a su rey a las profundidades del salón del trono. El tono blanquecino de sus suelos brilló cuando las puertas se abrieron, para sumirlos después en una lúgubre penumbra cuando se cerraron.

-La ciudad esta tomada. –se lamentó uno de sus soldados cargado de desesperanza.

-Mientras sigamos vivos, Naur no habrá caído. –le reprendió Kardia.

-Iros. –Interrumpió Deuteros mientras envainaba su espada.- Es cierto que la ciudad ha caído, y poco podemos hacer ya por evitar el funesto destino que alguien tejió para nosotros. No tiene sentido que permanezcáis aquí, pues os aseguro que Hades vendrá. No tenéis porque quedaros, os libero de toda responsabilidad hacia mí, pues habéis servido con honor y valentía. Esta es mi maldición, no tiene porque ser también la vuestra.

Pero nadie se movió. Kardia y Degel dieron un paso al frente.

-Nosotros nos quedamos, señor. –dijo aseguró el segundo. Deuteros los miró, dispuesto a decir algo.

-Podéis decir cuanto queráis, Alteza. –insistió con seguridad.- Pero nuestra decisión es permanecer con vos hasta el final.

-¡Ni loco me perdería la oportunidad de que mi nombre perdure toda la eternidad en los cuentos de los trovadores! –exclamó Kardia. Y finalmente, el rey rió.

-Entonces llamadme Deuteros, pues ya no soy más vuestro señor. Soy vuestro amigo.

-Siempre lo habéis sido. –sentenció Degel, devolviendo la sonrisa.

El resto de los hombres, hizo lo propio. Ninguno abandonó la estancia y así… todos se encaminaron juntos hacia el final de una era.

-X-

Escuchar el llanto del pequeño, su respiración entrecortada y sus gritos les partía el corazón. Sin embargo, tanto Shion como Sísifo sabían que no había tiempo que perder. Corrían cuanto podían por el oscuro pasaje, habían dejado atrás las antorchas para pasar desapercibidos y la única luz que veían, brillaba tenue y apenas perceptible al fondo.

No tardaron en escuchar el sonido de la refriega en las calles de la ciudad, los cascos de los caballos encabritados y los gritos de los aldeanos aterrorizados. Instintivamente, Shion estrechó a Saga con fuerza entre sus brazos. Hacia unos segundos que el niño había dejado de pelear en contra de su agarre, pero temía que su llanto pudiera delatarles. Llevó su mano a la boca del pequeño, que sorprendido lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Shhhh… -susurró el peliverde intentando tranquilizarlo.

Complacido, comprobó como el chiquillo asentía e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acallar sus sollozos, mientras se aferraba a su cuello y hundía su rostro entre su cabello.

Apenas unos metros más el pasillo daba un brusco giro a la derecha, para mostrar ante ellos una escalera que ascendía hasta la superficie, y finalmente, la libertad. No tardaron en salir, y aliviado, Shion comprobó como se encontraban junto al lago a un par de kilómetros de las murallas de la ciudad, ocultos bajo las espesas copas de los sauces llorones que servían como perfecto manto para ocultar los dos caballos que los esperaban.

Sísifo cerró la puerta que ocultaba el pasadizo y disimuló su entrada con las ramas caídas que abundaban aquí y allá. Sin mediar palabra, ambos caballeros desataron las riendas de los caballos. El peliverde dejó a Saga en el suelo un momento, que no se separó de su lado; mientras ayudaba a acomodar a Kanon en la silla del caballo del otro caballero.

Nuevamente resonó un cuerno en la lejanía. Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada preocupada, a la vez que Saga se aferraba a la mano de Shion con fuerza. El lemuriano miró al pequeño, y sonrío con tristeza.

-Vamos, Saga. –susurró cogiéndolo en brazos y subiéndolo a la silla de su caballo.- Agarrate bien. –El niño peliazul obedeció y se aferró a la silla mientras Shion se colocaba tras él.

-En marcha. –dijo Sísifo.

Y así, los dos Caballeros de Naur abandonaron su hogar, dejando atrás una batalla que sabían estaba perdida, pero con la esperanza de un futuro mejor depositada en aquellos dos niños que cuidaban con tanto esmero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo continuara dormido? –preguntó el castaño, mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Kanon, asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeto.

-Lo suficiente. –Shion no lo miró, y su tono de voz fue tan lastimero que a su compañero le preocupó seguir preguntando.

-¿Y… ahora? –dijo refiriéndose a Saga.

-Debemos esperar a estar en lugar seguro. –el peliverde se estremeció al sentir contra su pecho, el llanto que Saga aún intentaba contener con mucho esfuerzo. Inconscientemente, lo atrajo un poco mas hacia si.- No podemos detenernos hasta llegar a las montañas.

-X-

Un silencio sepulcral no tardo en hacerse dueño de la ciudadela de Naur. Pronto cesaron los gritos, el sonido de las espadas y los lamentos. Únicamente el crepitar de los fuegos que devoraban los tejados de algunas casas se dejaba escuchar.

Deuteros llevaba unos largos minutos sentado en el trono que presidía la estancia. Kardia y Degel, uno a cada lado, no se habían movido desde hacía rato. Juntos, esperaban con impaciencia a que algo sucediera. Y aunque a ambos caballeros les daba la impresión de que su rey sabía de sobra la identidad del traidor que les había condenado… ellos estaban ansiosos por descubrirlo, por verle la cara a aquel maldito.

Momentos después, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron. Los soldados que permanecían con ellos, hacían esfuerzos por mantenerse enteros y ocultar su miedo. Kardia y Degel fruncían el ceño ligeramente, mientras Deuteros, contemplaba aquella hermosa puerta tallada a punto de ceder antes los golpes y desplomarse ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada era imperturbable y exasperantemente tranquila.

Un último golpe, y finalmente la ultima defensa que los separaba de sus enemigos cayó. Tras ella, la oscuridad invadió la habitación, y a cualquiera le parecería que devoraba sin piedad cada rastro de luz y vida que albergaba aquella estancia.

Los ojos de Deuteros se clavaron en la silueta que avanzada decidida hacia ellos, Hades. Su negra cabellera apenas se distinguía de la capa que cubría su armadura, pero a pesar de ello, sus ojos albergaban un macabro brillo. No tardó en fijarse en sus dos acompañantes, a su izquierda un hombre joven de largo cabello plateado, apenas un niño; y a su derecha… el traidor. Este, dejó caer hacia atrás la capucha que cubría su rostro y apartando los mechones de largo cabello oscuro, reveló finalmente su identidad.

Deuteros sonrió.

-Veo que no os sorprendéis. –dijo Hades con tranquilidad.

-¿Debería? –Sus miradas se cruzaron, rey contra rey.- Se distinguir una rata cuando la veo.

-¿Lo sabíais? –preguntó divertido el oscuro emperador.

-No insultéis mi inteligencia, Hades. Yo no insulte la vuestra. –Replicó poniéndose en pie, sintiendo la furia que despedían sus dos caballeros.- Deberíais elegir mejor a vuestras ratas. –Su mirada se centró en el traidor y se tornó áspera y dura.- Esta es una tremendamente incompetente.

Hades rió, mientras a su lado, el llamado traidor apretaba su báculo con fuerza. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos ante la presión, y finalmente, el dragón rojo que se enroscaba en su extremo, sobre una gran piedra azul… brilló con fuerza.

-¿De veras crees que me impresionas? –Dijo Deuteros alzando una ceja.- A estas alturas deberías saber que tus trucos de magia para niños no me atemorizan en lo mas mínimo.

-Incluso en esta precaria situación mantienes tu arrogancia. –espetó. Deuteros volteó a Kardia y a Degel.

-¿Qué decís? ¿Debemos temer a esta… marioneta? –ambos caballeros sonrieron.

-Deberíamos matarlo como lo que es... –replicó Kardia con una mirada cargada de desprecio para el que en su día fuera su compañero y amigo.

-Una rata.-sentenció Degel.

-¿Sabéis? –dijo de nuevo Deuteros, mirando alternativamente de Hades a su acompañante.- Los dos hechiceros dignos de temer que había en este reino… ya no están.

Hades frunció el ceño y a su lado, el traidor ocultó como pudo el temor que lo sobrecogió en ese instante.

-¿Os sorprende? –preguntó divertido el peliazul.

-Dadnos el colgante, y prometo que vuestra muerte será digna de alguien de vuestro rango. –prosiguió Hades.- Sois un rey de la estirpe más antigua de todas.

-Es una lastima… porque no lo tengo. –hizo una pausa y sonrío de nuevo, regodeándose en la furia del emperador.- Os dije que vuestra marioneta era un incompetente, lo se bien, fue mi sirviente durante toda una vida. De todos modos… decidme, ¿Qué pensabais hacer con el colgante? ¿Olvidasteis acaso que esta sellado? -El emperador lo miró a los ojos completamente serio.

-¿Olvidasteis vos quien soy, Deuteros? ¿Creéis que no encontraré a los dos mocosos? –Dejó escapar una escalofriante carcajada.- Arrodillaos ante mi y prometo que los dejaré vivir.

Pero Deuteros no se movió. Apretó los dientes y permaneció con la cabeza bien alta. Sin embargo, Minos, el joven de cabello plateado no tardó en obligarle a hacerlo, asestándole un golpe en el estomago con la empuñadura de su espada. Kardia y Degel avanzaron un par de pasos, espada en mano. Sin embargo, sus armas se calentaron alcanzando el rojo vivo, haciéndoles imposible sostenerlas más tiempo. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, una fuerza invisible y dolorosa, los obligaba a arrodillarse junto a su señor.

-Él no es el único que domina la magia en esta habitación. –Susurró Hades señalando a su acompañante.- Pero como veo que no estáis dispuesto a ceder… Dejaré que vuestro pueblo os recuerde como un rey orgulloso, que permitió que todos fueran exterminado sin mover un solo dedo.

-Eso no es cierto. –interrumpió Degel.

-Nadie lo creerá. –continuó Kardia.

Hades río una vez más. Una extraña luz opaca y oscura inundó la palma de su mano que permanecía abierta. De pronto la cerró. Kardia y Degel ahogaron un grito de dolor, desplomándose casi instantáneamente. Sus respiraciones se tornaron casi imposibles, su vista borrosa y el dolor de su pecho insoportable. Era como si su corazón estuviera siendo estrujado por una mano cruel y despiadada. Deuteros se estremeció.

-Dime donde están los niños y todos viviréis. –dijo Hades.

-No… -murmuró Degel con dificultad. Deuteros calló.

-Entonces, ellos morirán. –sentenció Hades ampliando su poder sobre los caballeros y prolongando su agonía.

-Es… un h-honor… morir a vuestro lado. –susurró Kardia sin desprenderse de su arrogante sonrisa cuando su ultimo aliento se perdió en la habitación.

Deuteros cerró los ojos con pesar. Sus dos caballeros habían muerto. Sus hijos estaban rumbo a un lugar seguro, junto con el dije. Ya no había nada más por lo que luchar. Sus destinos ya no estaban en sus manos. Todo había acabado. No retiró su mirada orgullosa en ningún momento, a pesar que sabia… que su vida no tardaría en acabar.

-Es todo tuyo. –Le dijo Hades al traidor.- Prended fuego al castillo. Que no quede nadie con vida.

-X-

Sísifo acercó los caballos al pequeño riachuelo, para que saciaran su sed. Hacia ya horas que habían abandonado Naur, y finalmente, bajo el abrigo de las montañas; Saga se había calmado. Seguramente debido al agotamiento que el llanto le había provocado. Descansaba ahora en el regazo de Shion, a los pies de una diminuta hoguera para calentarles. Su mirada, estaba completamente perdida en la aterradora imagen que veían al fondo de la llanura, a los pies de la cordillera.

Allá, la que siempre había sido hermosa silueta de la ciudadela de Naur, no era mas que una mancha anaranjada. Un montón de piedra y madera envuelta en las llamas, que lo devoraban con un ánimo sobrenatural, casi mágico. Incluso allí, donde se encontraban, el viento traía las cenizas.

-Se acabó. –susurró Sísifo para si mismo, acomodándose junto al durmiente Kanon.

-Debo hacerlo cuanto antes. –continuó Shion.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No. –susurró.

Acomodó al pequeño Saga entre sus brazos una vez más, y colocó un mechón de su azulado cabello tras la oreja del niño.

-Tienes que dormir, Saga. –susurró.

-Tengo miedo.-contestó el pequeño.- No me dejes solo.

-No voy a separarme de ti.-El niño desvió su hipnotizante mirada del fuego en el horizonte y asintió, acurrucándose en el abrazo del mayor y cerrando sus ojos.

Esta vez, Shion no reunió su energía en la palma de su mano como anteriormente había hecho con Kanon, sino que con su calidez, intentaba envolver al pequeño que temblaba en su regazo. Pronto, el chiquillo se durmió por completo. Aún se notaban en sus mejillas los regueros de lágrimas y sus largas pestañas permanecían empapadas. Pero su rostro, al fin adquirió un gesto de completa paz, que hizo que el lemuriano respirase más tranquilo. Susurró unas palabras bajo la atenta mirada de Sísifo; la luz aumentó… y finalmente se extinguió.

El hechizo se había completado. La próxima vez que los gemelos abrieran los ojos, lo harían muy lejos de allí, sin recuerdo alguno de la vida que habían llevado hasta entonces, sin recuerdo alguno de su identidad.

Era el principio de una nueva vida.

-Continuará…-

**NdA: **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Opiniones, dudas, sugerencias y abrazos y mimos a mi pequeñito Saga… En el boton de Review =)

Por último, a mis adoradas niñas, _Sunrise Spirit_ y _Silentforce666_. Finalmente aquí lo teneis. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro total agrado porque sin vosotras no lo hubiera hecho! Os lo dedico.

Un saludo, _La Dama de las Estrellas_


	2. Líneas paralelas

**Capitulo 2: Líneas paralelas**

Cuando Shion y Sísifo atravesaron los lindes de los bosques de Lemuria, el sol de mediodía se alzaba en lo alto del cielo más limpio y despejado que aquel par había visto en días. Atrás había quedado ya la aterradora imagen de su reino siendo de devorado por las llamas de los fuegos enemigos.

A lo largo de la colina, puñados de abedules aparecían esparcidos aquí y allá. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, los árboles comenzaron a formar desordenadas hileras que flanqueaban un sinuoso camino entre la maleza. Muchos ojos contemplarían aquella escena y no serían capaces de ver más allá de un bosque desordenado y salvaje, sin embargo; para un elfo era fácil encontrar el sendero escondido.

Mientras ascendían por las laderas de las montañas de Jamir, coronadas eternamente por la blanca nieve, la senda se hacía cada vez más escarpada. Allí la hierba era tan verde y esponjosa, tan cargada de humedad, que podía confundirse con el mismo musgo que crecía a los píes de los abedules. Mas, bajo las frondosas copas de los árboles, los rayos de sol lograban filtrarse tímidamente, iluminando con un aire mágico el paraje y haciendo que las miles de mariposas multicolor que revoloteaban por los alrededores, desprendieran miles de chispas de colores. El aire era tan fresco que contrastada en gran medida con el calor sofocante que hasta hacía unos minutos ambos caballeros venían sufriendo. Pero allá… al fondo, Shion sabía que podía escucharse el tranquilo vaivén de las aguas cristalinas de los arroyos que desembocaban en el Gran Lago; el corazón de Lemuria.

Pocos habían sido quienes se habían atrevido a adentrarse en aquellos bosques; pues el aire místico que rodeaba a los elfos y sus dominios, imponía demasiado respeto a los forasteros. Sin embargo, pocos eran los humanos que eran bienvenidos al Reino Escondido, como lo llamaban habitualmente; pues el camino hasta sus puertas era un enigma para la mayoría y más en aquellos tiempos peligrosos.

Sísifo sabía de todo aquello, y a pesar de que en alguna ocasión había podido vislumbrar la belleza mágica de aquel reino, no podía evitar sentirse levemente incomodo allí. Había algo en aquellas miradas antiguas y sabias que lo hacia sentir pequeño e insignificante. Pero los elfos distaban mucho de ser su principal preocupación en aquel momento. Sus ojos viajaron momentáneamente a la azulada cabellera de Kanon, que dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, y cuya tranquila respiración era lo único que aliviaba la ansiedad del castaño.

-Si alguien nos siguió hasta aquí, -interrumpió su acompañante.- habrá perdido nuestro rastro en los lindes de los bosques.

-Ya no hay caminos seguros, Shion. Ni siquiera más allá de Lemuria. –Musitó Sísifo.- Ni siquiera en Lemuria… -susurró.

Shion lo contempló. El semblante usualmente alegre de su amigo distaba mucho de ser lo que él mismo hubiera deseado. Sísifo estaba preocupado y esa turbia sensación de pesimismo que emanaba de él se adentraba hasta los huesos del lemuriano. El peliverde suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

-Cuando lleguemos podremos descansar unas horas al menos. Dormir un poco y comer algo caliente. Nos hará bien. –Añadió Shion, mientras contemplaba de nuevo a su compañero y adivinando su pesar, continuó.- Ellas estarán bien. –Sísifo volteó a mirarlo.- Dorian sabe defenderse y conoce los caminos, no dejará que nada malo le ocurra a Niamh. –Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y entonces, el peliverde sonrío.- Para cuando lleguemos, Niamh estará esforzándose por hacer que Milo pronuncie un par de palabras con sentido.

Sísifo mantuvo su silencio, pero para Shion, la tímida sonrisa que adornó sus labios era suficiente. Sabía que la mención de aquella dulce niña de cabellos cobrizos y rizados; con unos ojos azules tan luminosos como el mismo sol, era lo único que le daba fuerza para continuar con aquella complicada empresa que recién habían comenzado. El castaño deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener a su esposa y su hija entre sus brazos y Shion lo sabía.

Sin embargo, un sonido que a Sísifo le resultó tremendamente familiar, sesgó el aire. Los caballos se detuvieron y nerviosos se agitaron, mientras inconscientemente, el de ojos azules llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

Shion identificó a la perfección aquel sonido, pues las flechas élficas parecían cantar a medida que surcaban el aire, y si la luz era la adecuada, una estela plateada parecía desprenderse de ellas. Sus ojos rosados se posaron en el punto exacto donde la flecha, coronada por plumas plateadas, había impactado y finalmente; esbozó una tímida sonrisa al sentir sobre si un par de miradas escrutadoras.

-X-

-¿Estarán bien?

La voz que escapó de los labios de la mujer de rizados cabellos agua marina, no fue más que un tímido susurro opacado por las risas y gritos infantiles de los niños que jugaban frente a ella.

-No puedo responderte a eso. Al menos aún no. –Replicó con calma su acompañante.- Todo lo que se, es que a estas horas ya deberían haber llegado a Lemuria.

-Ese plan es un suicidio. –masculló.- Hades levantará hasta la última piedra de la tierra para encontrar a esos niños. Conozco a mi hermano. Los caminos están plagados de orcos y asaltantes. Los espectros vagan a sus anchas… -dijo ella tras soltar una risa cargada de ironía.- Solamente son dos caballeros con dos niños de cinco años, Dohko. Ambos sabemos que sería un milagro que llegasen sanos y salvos hasta aquí…

-Debemos confiar en ellos. –Replicó él, devolviéndola una sonrisa cargada de confianza y tranquilidad.- Deuteros no hubiera puesto en marcha un plan así, sin posibilidades de éxito y lo sabes. Debemos esperar… antes de que nos demos cuenta, Saga y Kanon estarán aquí.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Melania se vio sobrecogida por la multitud de sentimientos que desprendían los ojos verdes que la miraban. Sonrió tristemente. Aquel hombre, no sólo era un gran Rey para su pueblo, Alcanor. Era un gran hombre… y a pesar de que era poco mayor que ella, la joven tenía la impresión de que a través de su mirada cientos de años de sabiduría la aconsejaban y tranquilizaban, instándola a mantener la esperanza en aquella complicada situación.

Sin embargo, la tristeza continuaba nublando el hermoso rostro de la dama. Sus bellos ojos azules, tan claros como el mismo cielo del amanecer; estaban cansados y cargados de miedo. Las oscuras ojeras que los rodeaban delataban la preocupación, la angustia y las horas sin dormir.

Melania se acomodó en un banco tallado en piedra, bajo las enredaderas del jardín. Los viejos robles crecían aquí y allá, mientras a sus pies, las innumerables campanillas multicolores se mezclaban con las flores de lavanda, cuyo olor embriaga a sus visitantes, meciéndolos en una agradable sensación de calma.

Dohko se sentó a su lado. Hacía días que Melania había llegado a su reino con su pequeño Milo en brazos. El castaño sabía de lo peligroso que era albergarla entre sus murallas; no por el niño ya que muy pocos sabían de su existencia, sino por la identidad que ella misma se esforzaba por ocultar. A veces, la sangre nos mantiene unidos a nuestro peor enemigo, y aquel era su caso. Una mujer de aspecto tan delicado como valiente era su espíritu, pues pocas personas en aquella tierra se hubieran atrevido a hacer lo que ella hizo: desafiar al Emperador Hades y entregar el Dije de los Dragones a su mayor enemigo.

Volteó hacia Melania y la contempló. Su pálido rostro esbozaba una sincera sonrisa al ver a los tres niños que jugaban frente a ellos. Él mismo se descubrió sonriendo segundos después, pues nada resultaba tan relajante y embriagador como aquellas risas infantiles e inocentes. Sus dos hijos, Aioros y Aioria, jugueteaban con Milo, el más pequeño de los tres, el recién llegado. Dohko observaba con dulzura como Aioria correteaba alrededor de su hermano mayor, en su permanente esfuerzo por llamar su atención. Sin embargo, Aioros reía divertido al comprobar como Milo, de ojos y cabellos azules por igual, se aferraba a su mano en un nuevo intento por aprender a caminar.

Sin retirar sus ojos verdes de esa imagen, Dohko habló de nuevo.

-Esta era la única opción para manteneros a salvo, tanto a ti, como a Milo y los gemelos.

-Lo se. –Murmuró ella.- Pero mil veces hubiera preferido quedarme con él, aunque fuera desde las sombras. –Hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Hubiera deseado morir a su lado.

-Deuteros jamás te lo hubiera permitido. –replicó él con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que no.-rió Melania con amargura.- A estas alturas ya debe estar muerto… -continuó mientras las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.- El Reino de Naur que conocemos habrá sido destruido…

Instintivamente Dohko sujetó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas. Reconocía en ella el dolor de una mujer que se había enfrentado a todo; el dolor de una mujer que había amado con locura a su rey y había sido alejada de su lado, por su propio bien.

-Saga y Kanon… Sólo tienen cinco años, Dohko; y están inmersos en una guerra de la que ni siquiera saben y de la que tardaran en comprender. Sabes tan bien como yo que sus vidas siempre estarán en peligro, que no conocerán la paz. –una imprudente lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.- Yo le entregué ese colgante a Deuteros con la esperanza de un futuro mejor, pues siempre pensé que él sería el elegido para enfrentar a Hades. Pero me equivoqué… El poder de mi hermano crece sin control día a día. Son los gemelos sobre los que recae esa responsabilidad ahora. Yo les traje la maldición… Por mi causa les quitaron sus recuerdos… ¡Yo les robé su vida!

Dohko se estremeció al contemplar la tristeza y desesperación de la mujer. Sin darse apenas cuenta, Melania había comenzado a llorar sin control y aunque su respiración estaba agitada, su belleza etérea y desconsolada la hacían parecer una estatua, pues su expresión apenas había cambiado. Estrechó con más fuerza su mano y pronto la atrajo hacia si, fundiéndose en un abrazo que él mismo necesitaba.

-Todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero nadie dijo que fuera sencillo. –Comenzó él.- Finalmente las piezas de esta partida se mueven. Ya no podemos hacer nada más que esperar… Yo se que los gemelos no tardaran en llegar. Antes de que puedas imaginarlo, estarán aquí, y Milo finalmente tendrá a sus hermanos con él. –Hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba al pequeño peliazul.- Esperar, Melania, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. Esperar a que crezcan y se conviertan en lo que Deuteros quiso y el mundo necesita. Algún día tu vista se mantendrá fija en ellos, porque serán la viva imagen de su padre y sus ojos desprenderán una gloria y poder aún mayores. Solamente debemos tener esperanza…

-X-

-¡Alto! –ordenó una voz masculina.

La mujer apretó los dientes y ocultó el miedo que súbitamente la asaltó lo mejor que pudo. Inconscientemente, apretó en su mano las riendas del pequeño carruaje donde viajaba, mientras que con la otra, atrajo a su hija con fuerza hacia si. Sus ojos negros se mantuvieron fijos en el grupo de espectros que les había cortado el camino. Dorian no puedo evitar suspirar nerviosa. Momentáneamente su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Sólo unos pocos kilómetros más y habrían llegado a su destino, el Reino de la Gloria y Esplendor, Alcanor. La Libertad.

Su caballo se revolvió nervioso sacándola de sus pensamientos. Su nerviosismo se acrecentó cuando observó como parte de los espectros bajaban de sus caballos y avanzaban hacia ellas. Sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que más la alertó; sino las retorcidas sonrisas que se dibujaron en sus rostros. En ese instante, la mujer se sintió como una presa acorralada a punto de ser atrapada por un cruel depredador.

Dorian observó como el hombre que aparentaba ser el más joven del grupo, parecía ser también el líder del mismo. Los cabellos rubios y despeinados caían sobre su frente mientras caminaba hacia ella con aire altivo. A su lado, la pequeña Niahm había despertado de su sueño y asustada, se aferraba a las ropas de su madre.

-Ya no hay caminos seguros por estas tierras. –Habló el joven, clavando sus ojos dorados en los negros de la mujer.- ¿Qué hace viajando sola una mujer con una niña tan pequeña? –dijo cuando se encontraba a apenas un par de pasos de ella.

-Mami… -susurró la pequeña.

-Viajamos a casa de mis padres… -respondió Dorian con la voz casi quebrada por el miedo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Y vuestro esposo? –preguntó Radamanthys despreocupadamente.

-Ha fallecido, señor. -musitó con la cabeza gacha.

-Siento oír eso. –respondió él.

Pero Dorian hubiera jurado que su voz estaba adornada con un ligero toque de burla, mientras una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujaba en la cara del joven. Este, no tardó en voltear a ver a uno de sus hombres con mirada cómplice, y aquel no tardó en acercarse a ellas.

-Desafortunadamente para vos… estas tierras ya no pertenecen más a su antiguo soberano. –Una súbita ira empañó los ojos de la mujer, mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por la fuerza aplicada en las riendas.- El antiguo rey esta muerto, sus leyes abolidas, y con su caída el nuevo emperador instaurará la gloria en un reino en decadencia.

-Naur no necesita a vuestro señor. –Escupió ella.- Pues su linaje oscuro y corrupto sólo traerá dolor, miseria y sangre a un reino que gozaba de un esplendor que Hades jamás conseguirá.

Aquellas palabras surgieron de lo mas profundo de su ser con tanto veneno, que inmediatamente supo que había sido un error. Debía callar y mostrarse sumisa y dócil. Pero para Dorian aquella era la mas difícil de las tareas, pues era hija de una noble cuna, mujer guerrera y eternamente fiel a la Corona de Fuego.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Radamanthys frunció el ceño y con una velocidad pasmosa sujetó el brazo de la mujer, tirando de ella y bajándola a la fuerza del carruaje. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y la furia de ambos brilló en sus ojos. Dorian intento zafarse sin éxito de la fuerza del agarre. El rubio se vio desafiado por un momento y enfurecido, zarandeo a la joven, empujándola al suelo.

-¡Mamá! –gritó la pequeña corriendo a su alcance.

Pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon a la pequeña de apenas tres años. Un hombre de cabellos plateados, Lune, la sujetó y la alzó en brazos, mientras la niña lloraba, pataleaba y gritaba por liberarse.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Quitad vuestras sucias manos de mi hija! –gritó desesperada ante el llanto de su pequeña.- ¡Sólo es una niña!

Sin embargo, su resistencia cesó pronto, cuando notó en su cuello el frío filo de una daga.

-Yo en vuestro lugar, me mostraría obediente. –Susurró Radamanthys en su oído haciéndola estremecer.- Registrad el carruaje.-ordenó, a lo que sus hombres obedecieron inmediatamente.

-¡Mami! –continuaba gritando Niahm.

-No pasa nada mi amor… -susurró ella intentando tranquilizarla.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. –murmuró Radamanthys mientras apartaba la daga.

Dorian controló su miedo lo más que pudo, se concentró en el recuerdo de Sísifo. Observó estoicamente como aquellos bárbaros registraban sus pocas pertenencias sin ningún cuidando. Sus ojos negros, iban y venían continuamente a Niamh quien permanecía completamente aterrada en brazos de Lune. Pero el miedo que su madre sentía por ella, no hacia más que aumentar, segundo a segundo, al contemplar la expresión irritada del peliplateado.

Rápidamente, uno de los hombres llegó frente a ella y Radamanthys. Echó a sus pies el hermoso arco de madera de tejo tallado que Sísifo la había regalado antes de partir, y el carcaj de flechas blancas. De igual modo, no tardaron en descubrir la magnifica espada corta que ocultaba entre el equipaje.

-Demasiado bien armada para ser una mujer inocente como decís y viajar de vuelta a vuestro hogar… -declaró el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-El viaje es largo… Mi esposo me enseñó a cazar.

Pero las esperanzas de que aquellos hombres creyeran sus palabras, hacia rato que se habían esfumado. Podía verlo en la expresión de sus rostros, en la mirada fúrica y burlona al mismo tiempo de Radamanthys. Supo entonces, que el rubio tenía razón, y que nada más podía hacer que mostrarse lo mas dócil posible. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no habría un final feliz en aquella historia.

-Maniatadla. Volvemos a Naur. –ordenó el rubio. Después, volteó a mirarla.- Ardo en deseos por que contempléis a vuestra "hermosa" ciudad nuevamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Los espectros se reagruparon y conservaron sus armas. Desataron las ligaduras del carruaje, y liberaron al caballo, dejando que Dorian montase al hermoso percherón color canela y maniatándola, privándola así de toda libertad de movimiento. Acto seguido, quemaron el carro. Lune permanecía con Niahm entre sus brazos pues sabían que tras la fachada de aquella mujer se escondía un secreto que a simple vista no lograban descifrar. Mantener a su hija cautiva, era el único modo de tenerla bajo control.

-¡En marcha!

Bajo estrecha vigilancia, reemprendieron el camino de regreso. Aquel que tantos días y dificultades las había costado atravesar. Dorian volteó su rostro por última vez, y su mirada cargada en lágrimas se perdió en el horizonte. Toda esperanza de una nueva vida se había desecho, pues allá… tras aquellas colinas, se alzaba una libertad que sabia jamás podría saborear.

-X-

-Debo decir que me decepciona que un elfo se sobresalte ante el sonido de nuestras flechas. –la voz cantarina y suave resonó bajo las copas de los árboles. El peliverde, buscó rápidamente a su dueño y cuando finalmente lo encontró, sus miradas se cruzaron.- Deberíais estar más atentos a estas eventualidades si queréis llevar a cabo con éxito esta empresa.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Hakurei.

El mencionado, serio e impasible, dejó finalmente que una sonrisa adornara su inmaculado rostro. Su largo cabello violáceo se meció suavemente con la brisa, mientras a su lado, dos elfos más se dejaban ver. Hakurei posó su tranquila mirada en Sísifo, cuya inquietud no hacía más que aumentar a medida que se adentraban en aquellos parajes.

-Deja atrás el recelo, Caballero. Aquí estáis en tierras seguras y sois bienvenido. –dijo con calma y sin saber a ciencia cierta como, aquella pausada voz tranquilizó al castaño por unos instantes.- A pesar de ello, debemos apresurarnos. Nuestras tierras están protegidas por una fuerza mayor que la de las armas y aún así puede que miradas indeseadas nos encuentren.

A partir de entonces, el viaje continuaría a pie. Mientras hablaba, Hakurei se acercó hasta Shion, que no tardó en depositar en sus brazos al durmiente Saga. El pelilila contempló al pequeño. Su rostro, níveo y aterciopelado, transmitía tanta inocencia como tristeza e inquietud y a pesar del sueño tan profundo en que se encontraba, se había estremecido al sentir otros brazos acunándolo que no eran los de Shion.

Buscó con la mirada al peliverde, que ya había descendido de su caballo, al igual que Sísifo, y descubrió en aquellos ojos rosados que algo había salido mal. Supo en ese momento que la salida de Naur había sido apresurada y casi temeraria y que posiblemente… aquel hechizo traería consecuencias no deseadas para el pequeño.

Sus ojos viajaron entonces a Kanon, que permanecía en brazos de Sísifo. Su rostro descansaba en el hombro del arquero y a diferencia de su hermano gemelo, dormía tranquilo, surcando un agradable mundo de sueños.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, solamente unos segundos más tardó Shion en reclamar al pequeño Saga entre sus brazos. Hakurei se lo cedió rápidamente, y no dejó de contemplarlo un solo instante. Definitivamente, aquel niño removía algo en el interior de Shion.

Tras varios minutos de caminata silenciosa en la que ninguno de los presentes había dejado de pensar en los planes que tenían en mente, la espesura del bosque comenzó a disminuir. La luz aumentó considerablemente, cuando las copas de los árboles fueron desapareciendo sobre sus cabezas. Se podía escuchar el trino inquieto y alegre de los pájaros revoloteando aquí y allá, mientras que rumor de las aguas se hacia cada vez más claro. Las construcciones de piedra comenzaban a hacerse visibles ante ellos.

Sísifo no pudo ocultar su expresión cargada de fascinación ante lo que sus ojos veían. No era la primera vez que contemplaba aquel paraje, y sin embargo, no dejaba de cautivarle. El Gran Lago se extendía frente a ellos, protegido por los frondosos árboles y la aspereza de las montañas. Sus aguas, a diferencia de lo que muchos esperarían, no eran cristalinas, sino que reflejaban todo cual un hermoso espejo.

Un puente de piedra atravesaba de lado a lado la laguna al mismo nivel del agua, y en el centro de la misma, se alzaba un hermoso edificio de piedra blanca, el Palacio Real. Pero aquella no era la única construcción flotante, puesto que esparcidas aquí y allá, pequeñas casas se aglomeraban a su alrededor, flotando de un modo sobrenatural sobre el agua fresca.

-Capitán Hakurei. –Saludó con un gesto el joven que se acercó hasta ellos.- Permitidme llevar vuestros caballos a los establos.

El pelilila asintió. Shion y Sísifo observaron al joven perderse entre los árboles, y desde aquella posición donde se encontraban, ambos podían distinguir los blancos tejados de las casas que se perdían por los bosques. Lemuria era un lugar mágico, pero hermoso como ningún otro de aquel mundo en que vivían.

Las gentes de la Ciudad Escondida, como muchos la llamaban, los miraban con curiosidad a su paso. Muchos saludaban alegremente a Shion, complacidos de veras por tenerlo de vuelta en su hogar, aunque fuera por un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

No tardaron en atravesar el puente mientras el agua salpicaba sus pies. El hermoso pórtico que daba entrada al salón del trono se alzaba ante ellos, separándolos únicamente por una escalinata. Sin embargo, los ojos de ambos Caballeros se clavaron en la esbelta figura, idéntica a Hakurei pero de cabellos más oscuros, que los observaba desde lo alto de la misma.

Sage no pronunció palabra alguna. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes no perdieron detalle de cada uno de sus visitantes. Podía sentir la preocupación de Sísifo, el miedo de Shion, y el contraste entre la inquietud del sueño de Saga y la tranquilidad del sueño de Kanon.

Shion alzó su mirada y contempló el rostro del soberano de Lemuria. Recordó entonces lo diferente que era de Hakurei a pesar de ser gemelos. Un leve gesto de su rostro fue la única señal que mostró para indicar que debían seguirle al interior del salón. Hakurei cerro las puertas tras de si.

El frescor de la estancia relajó sus músculos y las expresiones serias de sus rostros se suavizaron. El olor a laurel que invadía la habitación se les antojó relajante, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, un par de doncellas acostaron a los pequeños en un diván bajo el ventanal, uno junto al otro, como siempre. El soberano, invitó a los hombres a tomar asiento.

-Me complace veros aquí. Por un momento temí que no pudierais conseguirlo. –comenzó con su voz tranquila pero autoritaria, mientras les servían algo de comer y de beber.- Antes de nada, creo que debo poneros al día de la situación. Como imagino sabréis, Naur ha caído.

-Vimos caer a la ciudad envuelta en llamas. –susurró Sísifo.

-Los espectros y orcos de Hades saquean las aldeas cercanas incluso, a nuestras fronteras. –Continuó Sage.- Los caminos están vigilados, tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes. Con la ausencia de las fuerzas de Deuteros, esta situación únicamente irá a peor. Eran sus tropas las que podían mantener a raya a los espectros, lejos de nosotros. –Observó, uno a uno, el rostro compungido de sus acompañantes.- Pero no debéis preocuparos por eso. Los demás reinos nos ocuparemos de luchar. Vuestra misión es una mucho más importante y el caos reinante en la tierra no debe distraeros. –Volteó a ver a los pequeños.- Ante vosotros, queda lo más fácil del camino, las tierras libres.

-¿Nos siguieron? –preguntó de pronto Shion.

-Los rastreadores no han encontrado a nadie merodeando cerca vuestro. Si alguien os siguió, os ha perdido la pista por completo.- Sonrió ligeramente, buscando darles un mínimo consuelo.- Ahora debéis descansar.

Sage permaneció sentado en el trono un momento más, mientras comprobaba como Hakurei y Sísifo desaparecían tras una de aquellas puertas. Sabia de sobra que Lemuria incomodaba al castaño a pesar de que los elfos se sentían honrados por la presencía de un hombre como él, y por ello, valoraba en su justa medida su magnifica templanza y comportamiento. Sin embargo, sus ojos no podían desviarse de Shion. La silueta normalmente gallarda de su primo no era ahora más que un recuerdo. Parecía que de pronto la edad había hecho presa de él, y su anteriormente luminosa mirada élfica, se había oscurecido. Lo observó sentarse junto a los gemelos, dispuesto a no moverse de su lado y velar sus sueños el tiempo que hiciera falta.

-Es inexplicable como algo tan inocente se puede convertir en la esperanza de todo un mundo por sobrevivir. –susurró el peliverde.

-Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, fue una sabia decisión. –Shion suspiró.- Deuteros puso en juego sus vidas por el bien de todos… y precisamente fuimos todos nosotros quienes lo secundamos. Nos comprometimos a mantenernos unidos, no estás solo en esto.

-Deuteros siempre fue diferente. –dijo Shion, causando en Sage una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo fue, si. Pero míralos… Son su vivo reflejo, su misma aura; quizá incluso más poderosa que la de su padre a su edad.-El peliverde asintió.- Pero no tiene sentido hablar más de ello ahora que el plan ya esta en marcha. Hiciste lo correcto, no debes culparte por nada. Ahora debes descansar, pues aún os espera un largo viaje. Hablaremos más tarde.

-X-

Hakurei había entrado al salón sigiloso. Sabía que Shion había pasado todas aquellas horas observando a los pequeños dormir y a pesar del súbito alivio y felicidad que había provocado en el peliverde volver a su hogar, Shion estaba terriblemente inquieto.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? –Interrumpió sus pensamientos el pelilila. Shion dejó escapar una risa triste y cargada de ironía.

-Las preguntas sobre un pasado del que no podré hablarles y que se, eventualmente llegaran. Las pesadillas que acosen sus sueños… el miedo en sus ojos. –enumeró alicaído, mientras silencioso, Sage se había unido a ellos.

-Serás un buen padre para ellos, Shion. –Continuó Hakurei.- Solamente ámalos por quien son, Saga y Kanon, nada más.

-Lo se. –Murmuró.- Sin embargo, los peligros que los acechan son tan grandes que no hay otra cosa que ansíe más en este momento que abandonar mi propio hogar, porque siento que nada es suficiente para protegerlos.

-Ese miedo te acompañará siempre. –Interrumpió Sage, sorprendiéndolos, mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Su destino es tan grande y glorioso, como peligroso y sobrecogedor. Pero aún queda mucho tiempo para que llegue su momento de revelarse como lo que son. Ahora, esta es tu prueba. Sólo tú puedes convertirlos en verdaderos reyes.

Shion lo contempló por un momento, y posteriormente, a su hermano gemelo. Sage y Hakurei eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día pero saberse arropado por los primos con los que compartió su infancia, después de tanto tiempo… le había infundido una fuerza desconocida.

Sin embargo, sólo ahora que los observaba bien, podía notar el peso que la corona de Lemuria representaba para Sage. Los hermanos apenas eran un par de años mayores que él, y aunque ambos poseían una templanza y sabiduría inimaginables, saberse observado por los ojos verdes de Sage era simplemente sobrecogedor.

Como si el rey elfo hubiera leído sus pensamientos, su expresión cambio de una seriedad inquebrantable a una pícara y alegre sonrisa.

-Deberías ver a Yuzuriha antes de irse. –dijo al fin.

-¡Oh si! Esa princesita es la luz de sus ojos, y cada vez que la mira toda fuerza y seriedad abandona a nuestro serio rey aquí presente, para convertirlo en el osito de peluche de su linda hijita. –intervino Hakurei divertido, robándole una carcajada a su hermano.

-Esta preciosa. Te encantara verla. –insistió el mayor.

-Lo haré. –respondió Shion devolviendo la sonrisa, al escuchar aquella voz desbordante de orgullo.

Pero de pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió. Los tres adultos volvieron la mirada al escuchar el repiqueteo rápido de unos pasos torpes e infantiles correr hacia ellos, y al reparar en la identidad del visitante, sus expresiones se enternecieron.

-¡Tío Shion! –exclamó la pequeña rubia, mientras su niñera entraba tras ella.

-Lo siento alteza, se me escapó. –se disculpó avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. –replicó el rey, mientras comprobaba como Yuzuriha se lanzaba a los brazos de Shion y este la recibía con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que ahora entiendo de que hablabais. –suspiró el peliverde cargándola en brazos.

-¿Por qué duermen si es tan tarde? –preguntó con interés la pequeña al reparar en los gemelos.

-Están muy cansados del viaje. –explicó su padre, pero cuando la niña estaba dispuesta a replicar algo sucedió.

-Siento interrumpir, alteza. –Dijo uno de sus sirvientes, acompañado de Sísifo.- Los caballos están listos. Es la hora.

Sage asintió y agradeció sus servicios. Volteó nuevamente a Shion, y le sonrió por última vez.

-Llegó el momento.

Rápidamente se encaminaron a los lindes del Lago, donde efectivamente, sus monturas esperaban ya preparadas y descansadas. La pequeña Yuzuriha no abandonó los brazos de su padre.

-Llenamos vuestras alforjas. –Comenzó Sage.- Lleváis agua y comida suficiente para llegar a Alcanor y por si surgieran imprevistos. –Explicó mientras los hombres se subían a sus caballos.- Enviad un mensajero en cuanto lleguéis.

-Así lo haremos.

-¿Ya se van? –Interrumpió la pequeña mientras sus labios dibujaban un mohín.- ¿No podremos jugar?

-La próxima vez, pequeña. –Susurró Shion, mientras se agachaba y besaba su frente.

-No miréis atrás. –esta vez le tocó el turno a Hakurei.- Que las estrellas cuiden de vosotros e iluminen vuestro camino.

Y no miraron atrás. Partieron al galope, dispuestos a alcanzar su nuevo hogar lo antes posible y deseosos por vivir nuevos reencuentros que aún quedaban por llegar. Sin embargo, apenas un par de horas después… un par de ojos verdes, de mirada infantil y curiosa, se habían abierto. El pequeño Kanon había despertado.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Y aquí el segundo capítulo. No hay mucho que comentar… más que infinidad de personajes nuevos. Espero que a medida que avance la aventura os guste cada vez más, porque esto… acaba de comenzar.

Ah! Ya lo siento Sunrise, Kanon dijo que no tenía ganas de despertarse antes, así que… habrá que esperar. Tendré que darle un par de galletas más de las previstas.

Ya sabeis, opiniones, halagos, insultos, tomatazos… aquí abajo. Un saludo, y hasta la próxima.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	3. Encuentros y despedidas

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros y despedidas**

Cuando Sísifo se percató de aquel inquieto movimiento entre sus brazos, tiró suavemente de las riendas de su corcel ralentizando la marcha. Su mirada se mantenía fija en el pequeño Kanon y sin ser consciente de ello, esbozó una tierna sonrisa cuando reparó en la expresión somnolienta del niño.

-¡Shion! –Llamó mientras se detenía finalmente.

El elfo volteó su rostro, sorprendido por aquella súbita parada en su camino. Estaba dispuesto a responder aquel llamado cuando algo más se convirtió en el centro de toda su atención. Incapaz de desviar la mirada del rostro infantil y adormilado de Kanon, que se tallaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, permaneció mirándolo unos segundos durantes los cuales, el chiquillo había conseguido robarle hasta el mismo aire que respiraba.

-Kanon… -susurró mientras su vista se nublaba debido a las lágrimas de emoción.- ¿Estas bien, pequeño?

Y en aquel mismo instante, dos enormes iris color esmeralda lo contemplaron, atravesando su alma con cada pestañeo que daban. Ambos caballeros contuvieron la respiración a la espera de una reacción del chiquillo. Este, sin embargo, observaba todo a su alrededor, pues aquellos parajes le resultaban completamente desconocidos a la par que interesantes. Después, su mirada viajó de un caballero a otro buscando algo, ligeramente inquieto.

Inquietud que no se esfumó de su mirada hasta que el lemuriano, sin descender de su caballo; retrocedió el camino andado hasta llegar a la par de Sísifo, y Kanon pudo contemplar el rostro dormido de su hermano entre sus brazos. El pequeño suspiró algo más tranquilo y finalmente, una hermosa sonrisa cargada de alegría y cierta travesura adornó su rostro.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó emocionado mientras sus manos jugueteaban con las riendas del caballo que sujetaba el castaño.

Al escucharlo, Shion y Sísifo dejaron escapar el aire contenido casi a la vez, aliviados; dejando que el sonido de sus suaves risas resonara bajo el cobijo de aquellos árboles milenarios que los rodeaban. El peliverde se acercó lo suficiente como para acariciar con su mano los azules cabellos del chiquillo y revolverlos con alegría.

-Vamos al hogar de los caballeros libres y la magia. –La expresión ilusionada de Kanon no les pasó desapercibida a ninguno de los dos.- ¿Te gustaría ir? –El niño asintió rápidamente.- ¡Entonces no hay más que hablar!

Reemprendieron la marcha en busca de un lugar donde descansar. Se detuvieron en un claro algo apartado del camino y semioculto por la maleza. Mientras Sísifo se encargaba de prender un fuego que caldeara su descanso en aquella noche fría, Shion extendió su capa sobre la fina hierba, y depositó allí a Saga para que continuara con su pesado sueño. Acarició la frente del pequeño con suavidad y comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía fiebre. Fácilmente podía utilizar su magia para bajarla, mas el elfo, se negaba a utilizarla sobre el niño de nuevo, al menos no hasta que despertara.

Mientras todos esos alborotados pensamientos lo atacaban, Shion podía sentir sobre su hombro la mirada curiosa de Kanon, que no perdía de vista un solo segundo a su hermano. El elfo se puso en pie, contempló por un momento al niño y antes de que el pequeño se diera cuenta lo cargó en sus brazos.

-¡Shion! ¡Bájame! –protestaba Kanon mientras, el mayor apretaba ligeramente su abrazo, aspirando el dulce aroma del chiquillo y cerrando sus ojos aliviado: al menos Kanon estaba bien.- ¡Shion! –protestó de nuevo. Pero el elfo solamente sonrió divertido y depositó un beso en la mejilla del chiquillo, que en un santiamén llevó el dorso de su mano hasta allí e intentó limpiar todo rastro de aquella inesperada muestra de afecto.- ¡Agh! ¡Los besos son para las niñas! Y yo… ¡Seré un caballero!

-¡Mis disculpas, Caballero! –respondió Shion mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Disculpas aceptadas. –continuó el chiquillo con semblante orgulloso.

Tras una cena fugaz, Shion permaneció sentado junto a Saga. Encendió la pipa que llevaba entre sus cosas, y aspiró una bocanada de humo mientras contemplaba relajado la escena que tenía frente a él.

Al otro lado de la hoguera, Kanon y Sísifo se habían echo con un par de ramas que utilizaban a modo de rudimentarias espadas y se encontraban enfrascados en una gran batalla imaginaria, luchando contra ejércitos enemigos.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mi, malvado Sísifo! –exclamó el niño mientras lanzaba una estocada a su oponente.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! –replicó el otro con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que Kanon le asestaba un golpe en el estomago con su "espada".- ¡Oh no! ¡Estoy herido! –se lamentó el mayor dejándose caer el suelo.

Kanon dejó escapar una carcajada mientras, victorioso, se lanzaba sobre su enemigo caído que rápidamente lo sujetó en sus brazos. Aquellas risas eran la más hermosa melodía que Shion había escuchado en días. No solamente porque Kanon había despertado y estaba bien, sino porque también Sísifo se había alejado por unos segundos de sus propias preocupaciones.

-X-

Un par de horas después reemprendieron el viaje. Ambos caballeros eran incapaces de borrar aquellas tímidas sonrisas de sus rostros mientras escuchaban el incesante parloteo de Kanon, ya que ningún detalle del camino que recorrían escapaba a su mirada curiosa.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila y sin contratiempos; y al alba, la bóveda terrestre era suavemente iluminada por el sol que se levantaba en el este, coloreando de un tono anaranjado sus bastos dominios. Los caballos se detuvieron a la señal de sus jinetes, mientras la mirada de los viajeros permanecía fijas en el horizonte, donde la belleza de Alcanor se recortaba en la escarpada montaña cuna de aquel reino.

La Fortaleza de la Gloria se elevaba allí majestuosa, construida en tres niveles amurallados diferentes. La piedra blanca de sus paredes brillaba con fuerza, envuelta en el reflejo que las cristalinas aguas del río que atravesaba la ciudad desde la cima de la montaña. Sin embargo, a los pies de los muros, las verdes praderas cubiertas por una delgada capa de rocío y adornadas por miles de flores multicolores, se extendían hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Y allá, en lo alto de las torres del castillo los estandartes de oro y plata del Rey ondeaban mecidos por la brisa matutina.

Kanon observaba extasiado aquel paisaje a medida que avanzaban por el sendero empedrado que los conducía a las puertas de la ciudad. Estas, no tardaron en tomar forma frente a él, pareciéndole inmensas a la vez que hermosas, ya que los finos adornos tallados que las cubrían relucían bañados en plata.

Los caballos se detuvieron frente a ellas, pues aunque todo forastero era bienvenido en aquella ciudad, se procuraban evitar las idas y venidas nocturnas. Los centinelas que custodiaban la entrada se alzaban imponentes, portando su armadura y arropados por la capa escarlata mientras sus manos empuñaban una lanza.

-Alasse' aurë…* -saludó Shion, utilizando su lenguaje natal.

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida ante el uso de aquel lenguaje en sus puertas, pues solamente unos pocos lo dominaban con fluidez y la visita de un elfo siempre era más que bienvenida. Se decía que aquella raza tenía algo especial, y verdaderamente, así era. Sísifo miró de soslayo a su amigo por un momento, pues aunque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar élfico y él mismo dominaba el lenguaje; seguía maravillándose ante lo aterciopelada y suave que se tornaba su voz al pronunciar aquel idioma.

-Maratuldë a… coamma.* –respondió tímidamente el segundo de los guardias tras intercambiar miradas con su compañero, ya que sus conocimientos del idioma eran limitados. Shion sonrío valorando el esfuerzo del joven y asintió, mientras que los grandes portones comenzaban a abrirse.

- Hantalë, meldon.* -agradeció.

Los guardias finalmente se hicieron a un lado dejándolos paso, y ante ellos, la Ciudad de la Gloria y el Esplendor despertaba un nuevo día. Era bien sabido que no solamente los elfos, sino todo hombre libre de aquel mundo que era su hogar era bienvenido, pues en esa ciudad se aglutinaban todos los conocimientos de la tierra que los viajeros y eruditos traían de los más recónditos lugares: magia, medicina, cultura, idiomas…

Kanon continuaba observando con los ojos bien abiertos cada detalle de las calles por las que avanzaban con calma. A lo lejos, se escuchaba la algarabía de los comerciantes y aldeanos que comenzaban la jornada en el mercado apenas un par de calles mas allá, mientras el olor de las especias embriagaba los sentidos de los viajeros a medida que avanzaban y la brisa les acariciaba sutilmente el rostro.

Habían procurado evitar las calles más concurridas en su intento de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible en su llegada, ya que a aquellas alturas era bien sabido que el Reino de Naur había caído y la mayoría suponía, equivocadamente, que con él toda su estirpe había sido erradicada.

Finalmente, ante ellos se extendió una de las maravillas más conocidas de aquella ciudad, el hermoso puente de piedra blanca que cruzaba el río sobre una de las múltiples cascadas del cauce que discurría caprichoso entre las casas y edificios.

-X-

Melania llevaba tantas horas despierta que ni siquiera recordaba haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, aunque fueran unos pocos minutos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la joven se acurrucó aún más bajo la pesada capa que la envolvía. Sus ojos cansados, eran incapaces de apartarse de las puertas de la fortaleza, pues esperaba con ansias que por ellas aparecieran Shion y los demás y al fin, toda aquella pesadilla llegará a su final.

Sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre la baranda del balcón, mientras que dentro, arropado con suaves mantas, el pequeño Milo dormía placidamente ajeno a la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que desgarraba las entrañas de su madre.

Mas de pronto, los ojos celestes de la mujer se fijaron en un par de siluetas en la lejanía. Un par de caballos atravesaba con calma el puente, dirigiéndose a la segunda puerta. Sin embargo, su pulso se aceleró cuando la capucha de la capa de uno de aquellos hombres resbaló hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la luminosa cabellera verde que ahora ondeaba libremente al viento.

-Han llegado… -susurró para si misma aferrándose con más fuerza a la baranda y afinando su vista lo más posible en un intento por distinguir a los dos niños.- Están aquí… -continuó esbozando al fin una sonrisa.

Melania se dio la vuelta y echó a correr a toda prisa. Se perdió entre los corredores, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de los sirvientes que la observaban extrañados. Pero ella no se detuvo hasta llegar frente a la puerta que buscaba con tanta ansia.

-Mi señora, su majestad aún no ha despertado. –Oyó que alguien la decía.

La mujer parecía no escuchar. Nerviosa, golpeaba con sus nudillos sin cesar aquella puerta, hasta que finalmente se abrió. Tras ella, el rostro adormilado de Dohko, mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa, la contemplaba interrogante. El Rey parecía dispuesto a hablar cuando Melania lo interrumpió.

-Han llegado, Dohko. –Sus ojos se cargaron de lagrimas.- Shion lo consiguió, están aquí.

Por un momento, Dohko supo que era lo que Melania quería decirle por lo que cuando finalmente lo escuchó de sus labios, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Vamos.-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir y tomándola de la mano, ambos emprendieron la carrera a su encuentro.

-X-

Al atravesar la segunda muralla, el paisaje cambio radicalmente. Las pequeñas viviendas ya no se aglomeraban en apretadas calles, sino que ante ellos se extendían hermosos jardines arbolados. Bajo sus ramas, los edificios de la milicia se extendían aquí y allá en continua actividad. Hasta ellos llegaba el penetrante olor de las fraguas de los maestros herreros y el silbido de las flechas en el campo de tiro se entremezclaba con el trino de los pájaros y el relincho de algún caballo inquieto al que intentaban domar poco más allá.

Poco a poco, el camino se tornaba ligeramente empinado y sin que el chiquillo de ojos verdes se diera cuenta de ello de tan absorto que se hallaba contemplando aquel interesante lugar, la comitiva avanzaba siguiendo una espiral, pues se encaminaban a la siguiente y ultima muralla, cuya puerta miraba al Este, hacia el sol. Y es que, la curiosa arquitectura de la ciudad, hacia de ella un fortín casi inexpugnable, ya que sus tres murallas estaban totalmente armadas y desde ellas los soldados vigilaban los movimientos del horizonte desde sus torres almenadas. Además, las tres magnificas puertas, no se encontraban en línea recta, sino que todas miraban a direcciones opuestas dificultando así el acceso en caso de asalto.

Dejando atrás la ultima puerta, un imponente puente levadizo les recibió con el quejido de los robustos maderos bajo sus pies. Las profundas aguas del foso los arrullaban con su murmullo tranquilo, cuando de pronto, unos pasos apresurados delataron a quienes se acercaban hasta ellos.

-¡Shion!

Aquellos pasos se detuvieron a la vez que los propios caballos. El elfo alzó su mirada, y sus ojos rosáceos se toparon con unos celestes. El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba rápidamente, y sus mejillas encendidas destacaban en su níveo rostro. A su lado, igual de agitado se hallaba Dohko que sonreía aliviado de ver a su viejo amigo.

-Al fin habéis llegado.-Saludó el Rey acercándose.- Bienvenidos.

-X-

Sísifo caminaba tras ellos cabizbajo. A medida que avanzaba, su impaciencia y nerviosismo crecía más y más. Había esperado otro recibimiento, o más bien, había imaginado que otras personas estarían también ahí. Intentó ocultar su malestar y sorpresa como pudo, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Dohko, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, y la ansiedad que lo invadía no hizo más que crecer.

El joven Rey se veía ligeramente alicaído. Con un sutil gesto los invitó a pasar al comedor, donde dos de sus doncellas les habían preparado un desayuno caliente. Melania se dejó arropar por la comodidad de una de las sillas acolchadas que rodeaban la mesa, mientras a su lado Shion tomaba asiento de igual modo. Sísifo permaneció en pie y a la expectativa, hasta que finalmente, Dohko rompió el pesado silencio.

-No sabéis lo feliz que me siento de que al fin os encontréis entre estas murallas. Considerad a Alcanor como vuestro hogar. –Comenzó tranquilamente, aunque a medida que avanzaba, su tono triste alertaba más y más a sus acompañantes. Melania bajó el rostro, ella lo comprendía.- Pero… antes de nada, debo informaros de algo.-Continuó, clavando su mirada en la de Sísifo.- Dorian y tu hija no han llegado.

El castaño no dijo nada; continuó con sus ojos puestos en Dohko, mientras sentía como el aire escapaba dolorosamente de su pecho. Sus peores presagios se veían cumplidos y ahora… podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ante la idea de que algo malo les hubiera pasado.

-Envíe varios grupos de soldados en su busca, pero no encontramos nada que indicara su paradero. –Explicó el soberano.

-Comprendo. –susurró el arquero como única respuesta.

-Es posible que se hayan retrasado. Los caminos están infestados de orcos y espectros y no es fácil pasar desapercibido. –Sísifo negó.

-No. –Murmuró.- Deberían estar aquí ya. Dorian sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasase, más difícil sería salir de Naur.

Shion, permaneció meditabundo unos segundos tras los cuales se levantó rápidamente de su silla, acercándose a su amigo y compañero. Entornó ligeramente la cabeza, en busca de la mirada que el castaño se esforzaba por ocultar tras su flequillo.

-Iré por ellas. –Susurró.

-Ve. –Respondió convencido el lemuriano mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Sísifo.- Gracias a ti hemos cumplido una misión que cambiará el curso del mundo. –El arquero lo miró.-Ve por ellas.

No necesitó escuchar nada más. Le echó una última ojeada a los gemelos, sonrió con esfuerzo al pequeño Kanon, que lo miraba interrogante; y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha…* -Sísifo se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras, y volteó a ver a Shion.

-Tenn' oio, meldonya.* –respondió con un gesto de su cabeza y rápidamente, prosiguió su camino.

-Annali len.* -murmuró el peliverde perdiéndolo de vista. Y es que el elfo sabía que aquella no era sino otra despedida, pues algo en su interior le decía que sería la última vez que sus miradas se cruzasen en esa vida.

Poco sabía, que Sísifo compartía sus mismos pensamientos, mas su interior era tal remolino de emociones, que el camino hasta los establos se le hizo extremadamente largo. Sólo habían pasado un par de minutos, y el Caballero galopaba en su caballo de regreso a Naur, el Reino Caído a partir de entonces.

-Noro lim Fëanor, noro lim.* -Espoleó a su caballo mientras se alejaba.

-X-

Aquella despedida aún pesaba en quienes se habían quedado atrás. Casi habían pasado un par de horas, y parecía que Shion y los niños ya estaban instalados en sus nuevas habitaciones. Dohko se había ocupado de que aquellas fueran lo más acogedoras posibles para sus inquilinos, y además, estaban prácticamente pegadas a las suyas y las de sus hijos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellos gemelos y el pequeño Milo encontraran en su Castillo un nuevo hogar, uno al que regresar con alegría y del que partir con pesar… uno, donde poder compartir travesuras con sus propios hijos. Deseaba que los niños llegaran a verse como hermanos. Estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, a educarlos y amarlos del mismo modo que Shion. Les habían arrebatado una vida y una familia, él solamente deseaba darles otra.

Cuando entró a la habitación preparada para los gemelos no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente apesadumbrado. A la derecha, las dos camas envueltas en mantas de vivos colores y cubiertas de almohadones estaban casi intactas. El elfo se había encargado de que Saga finalmente siguiera con su mágico sueño en una de ellas, y preocupado, no se había separado de su lado. Con cuidado aplicaba paños de agua fría en la frente del pequeño, sin poder disimular su gesto intranquilo. Mientras, Kanon permanecía junto a él sosegado y sin moverse, pues la inicial curiosidad que sentía por aquel nuevo lugar al que había llegado; se esfumó tras unos segundos. Y es que, nada era divertido si tenía que hacerlo solo.

-¿Aún no has elegido cama, Kanon? –preguntó el Rey con una sonrisa, todavía apoyado en la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

El pequeño se sorprendió y lo miró. Se apartó uno de los mechones de su corta melena que entorpecían su vista y por un momento, su expresión traviesa se tornó pensativa.

-Me gusta esa. –Dijo señalando a la cama vacía.- Pero… -Continuó mirando al Rey.- Seguro que cuando Saga despierte, si le pregunto querrá la misma, así que mejor esperaré a lo haga.

Y así concluyó sonriente su explicación. Dohko dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, porque aquella voz transmitía tanta seguridad que por un momento le resultó una respuesta inesperada. Se acercó hasta la cama donde el chiquillo continuaba sentado y lo cargó en brazos un momento, siempre bajo la escrutadota mirada del pequeño. Caminó hasta el ventanal del fondo, donde las vaporosas cortinas blancas se agitaban ligeramente por el viento, siendo arropadas únicamente por los pesados cortinones de terciopelo escarlata que las cubrían.

-Todo esto que contemplas, es tu reino. Bienvenido a Alcanor, Kanon.

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par, sobrecogido por la belleza de todo lo que sus ojos veían y grababan en su memoria.

-¿Todo… todo? –preguntó casi incrédulo.

-Todo. –aseguró el mayor.

Ensimismado, Kanon escuchó todo lo que el Rey le contaba, intentando recordar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de aquel bello paisaje que observaba con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Dohko.

-Me gusta. –dijo.- Me gusta mucho.

El tiempo se escurrió entre sus dedos y minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta suavemente. Todos voltearon hacía allá cuando se abrió despacio, y tras ella, la bella Melania caminaba con Milo tomado de sus manos.

En ese instante, los tres adultos sintieron como si el tiempo se parase pues las expresiones de ambos niños al verse fueron indescriptibles. Milo era incapaz de retirar sus ojos azules de su hermano mayor.

-¡Milo! –exclamó contento el chiquillo, bajándose a toda prisa de los brazos de Dohko y corriendo al encuentro de su hermanito.

Pero no fue el único que luchó por liberarse, pues Milo hizo lo propio en un gesto tan espontáneo como idéntico, y soltándose de las seguras manos de su madre, emprendió su carrera tambaleante hasta los brazos de Kanon que lo recibió en un abrazo y entre risas, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Parece que alguien aprendió a caminar. –dijo divertido Dohko al contemplar los juegos de los hermanos.

Y es que aquellas risas resultaban tan reconfortantes para todos que los tres adultos se vieron sobrecogidos por aquella muestra de afecto, y por fin… de felicidad.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Melania, refiriéndose a Saga, mientras tomaba asiento en la otra cama.

-Aún tiene fiebre. –Respondió Shion.- No sabremos más hasta que despierte.

-Lo hará pronto. –interrumpió Dohko sentándose junto a Melania. Sin embargo, la expresión de su amigo lo delataba una vez más.

-Hubo complicaciones. –Dijo con sequedad.- No se cuando podrá ser.

Sin embargo, tras un rato, los dos hermanos que jugueteaban en el suelo de la habitación parecían haberse cansado. Milo buscó el cobijo de los brazos de su madre y Kanon subió a la cama donde Saga descansaba, acomodándose junto a él con cuidado.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –Preguntó Kanon a Shion, señalando el paño de agua fría.

-No, Kanon. –Respondió el elfo.

-¿Por qué? –Insistió.

-Porque acabarás mojando todo.

-Prometo que tendré cuidado. –Shion juraría no haber visto hasta entonces una expresión de inocencia fingida mejor que aquella. Sonrió, pero antes de que dijera palabra alguna, Kanon siguió hablando.- ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que si lo hago yo, Saga se pondrá bueno antes, dormirá mejor y despertará pronto.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –preguntó divertido el mayor, mientras Dohko y Melania escuchaban atentamente.

-Porque nunca podemos dormir si el otro no esta a nuestro lado, cuidándonos.

Y aquella, era una gran verdad. Shion se sintió apesadumbrado, escurrió el nuevo paño y con una sonrisa desbordante de cariño se lo tendió al pequeño. Observó con atención como el niño ponía todo su esmero y cuidado en atender a su hermano, apartando su flequillo con cuidado para no mojarlo.

-Muy bien.-susurró el peliverde.

Unos momentos de silencio siguieron a aquella breve conversación. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo era más que evidente en Melania, y Dohko, permanecía a la expectativa, pues no sabía bien que esperar de las noticias que Shion traía.

-¿Qué pasó? –rompió el silencio Melania.

Las dos miradas se volvieron hacia ella y en aquel momento, Dohko supo que era necesario tener aquella conversación cuanto antes. Volteó hacia su amigo y la seriedad de su mirada lo alertó.

-No es momento ni lugar, Melania. –espetó.

Una vez más, alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar a recibir contestación abrió con rapidez. Un rostro aniñado, enmarcado por una larga cabellera violeta y adornado por dos hermosos ojos verdes, definían el rostro de Sasha. La joven traía en sus manos una bandeja que depositó en la mesa cercana.

-Alteza.-Saludó agachando la cabeza.- Siento el retraso.

-No te preocupes. –Replicó con una sonrisa poniéndose en pie.- Kanon, ella es Sasha. Se quedará con vosotros un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –El aludido asintió, mientras la joven tomaba a Milo en brazos.

-No tardaré en volver. Pórtate bien. –Se despidió Shion a regañadientes.

-No se preocupe, estaremos bien. –Respondió la joven con una amplia y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Sasha y Kanon observaron marchar a los tres adultos y una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, la joven volteó a ver al niño que la miraba con curiosidad sin dejar de cuidar de su gemelo.

-Así que tú eres Kanon…

-Exacto. –respondió el pequeño con gracia.

-Un lindo nombre para un príncipe. –dijo ella acercándose hasta él.- ¿Te gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate? –Kanon abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió rápidamente, emocionado.- Pues creo que estas de suerte, en Alcanor se hacen las mejores galletas y te traje unas pocas.

-¡Genial! –exclamó el pequeño.

-Pero… -continuó ella con picardía.- Sólo te las daré si me permites darte un beso antes. ¿Qué me dices? –Kanon pensó bien su respuesta. Sus ojos viajaban de ella a la bandeja donde podía ver las galletas junto a un vaso de leche fresca. Suspiró aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Trato hecho. –Accedió.

La joven se inclinó ligeramente sobre el pequeño y besó su cabeza con una dulzura que a Kanon le resultó sobrecogedora. Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño había cerrado los ojos; se sentía terriblemente bien que alguien como ella hiciera eso, definitivamente, era distinto de cuando lo hacía Shion. Pero sus pensamientos no se detuvieron ahí. Su expresión se tornó pensativa y Sasha lo notó.

-¿Puedo darte yo uno? –preguntó de pronto Kanon sorprendiéndola por completo.

-Creo que eso no estaba en el trato. –respondió Sasha con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Lo sé. –Dijo el pequeño.- Pero… -La pelimorada alzó una ceja curiosa.- Eres una chica muy linda.

La joven dejó que su risa melodiosa inundase la habitación, mientras Kanon, se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas, se acercaba hasta ella y depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Sasha sonrió aún más y rápidamente, se levantó a por la recompensa prometida. Depositó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche junto a Kanon y observó, contenta, como el chiquillo disfrutaba de aquel aperitivo mientras comenzaba una charla interminable.

-X-

Mientras, en otro lugar del castillo, el Rey escuchaba atento el relato que Shion narraba con sumo pesar. Solamente imaginar la bella Naur siendo pasto de las llamas, lo estremecía. Comprendía ahora su tristeza y su preocupación, pero estaba seguro que lograrían salir adelante. Sin embargo, un mal presagio se extendía sobre él, como una sombra oscureciendo todo.

-El hechizo en Kanon funcionó a la perfección. Su mente esta intacta, y lo único que recuerda de Naur es a su hermano, a Milo, a Sísifo y a mí. Tendremos que ver que ocurre con Saga.

-Debí quedarme allí… -murmuró Melania mientras una brillante lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Basta Melania. Tu deber era obedecer a tu Rey, porque eso es lo que Deuteros era. ¡Tu Rey! –Espetó Shion poniéndose en pie.- Agradezco de veras todo lo que hiciste por Naur. Fue muy valiente y valoro mucho tu lealtad. Eres una mujer única y de verdad te aprecio. No creo que hubiera nadie más en el mundo capaz de hacer todo lo que hiciste por el Bien, y también por amor… Pero en el momento en que te convertiste en su amante y tuviste un hijo suyo la situación cambió radicalmente.

-Lo se... –susurró ella.

-La muerte de la Reina condenó a una amarga soledad a esos dos niños. –Continuó él.- Es terriblemente egoísta que seas incapaz de sobreponerte a tus ideas de morir junto a él. Eres la madre de su hijo más pequeño, te quería con Milo, protegiéndolo. Al menos ese niño tiene la suerte de tener a su madre viva. –Hizo una pausa y la amargura empañó su rostro.- El camino que ahora se extiende ante esos tres pequeños es oscuro, Melania. Él quería que al menos tú vivieras, que estuvieras para ellos.

-No puedo hacerlo, Shion… -dijo ella poniéndose en pie bajo la sorprendida mirada de ambos hombres.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –susurró Dohko.

-Soy peligrosa para toda esta gran misión. Hades no parará hasta encontrarme. Sabe que yo lo traicioné, su propia sangre. -Se detuvo un momento conteniendo el llanto.- Lo mejor es que me vaya… -Susurró.- Además, no puedo quedarme aquí y fingir una realidad que no es. No puedo ver crecer a esos niños con el sentimiento de culpa que me embarga por haberlos traído esta desgracia. No puedo actuar… como si realmente su padre no fuera quien fue. No puedo inventarme esa realidad.

-¡No hay más opción! –replicó el peliverde.

-¡Me iré! –Gritó a todo pulmón. Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría.- No me creo capaz de olvidar y menos aún, de serles de ayuda alguna. –Hizo una pausa, y algo más calmada, continuó.- Partiré a Lemuria. Siempre estaré allí para ellos y para vosotros si es que me necesitáis, pero no me pidáis que me quede y sea participe de una historia que me supera con creces.

-¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? –Explotó el elfo.- ¡Eres la madre de ese niño y vas a abandonarlo!

-¡No puedo quedarme! ¡La madre de ese bebé murió cuando me separé de su padre! –Sollozó la mujer.- ¡Milo no me recordará siquiera, es un bebé! Será mejor así… para los tres, para que crezcan unidos...

-Así que te irás y te marchitarás bajo los bosques dorados de los elfos… -susurró Dohko decepcionado, negando con su rostro.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó entre lagrimas.- Mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos hace tiempo y tomar esta decisión ha sido terriblemente difícil y doloroso. Pero yo se que podréis hacer esto solos, Deuteros lo sabia y yo creo en vosotros del mismo modo que creía en él. –Murmuró acercándose a la puerta.- Esperaré hasta que Saga despierte… y después partiré.

Sin más preámbulos, la mujer abandonó el salón, dejando atrás a unos perplejos Dohko y Shion.

-X-

Sasha leía a los hermanos un libro. Su voz cantarina acompañaba las hazañas de héroes, elfos y princesas en gloriosas batallas de antaño. El pequeño Kanon no se había movido de su sitio junto a su gemelo y continuaba cuidándolo con mimo, mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la joven leía. Su mente infantil le hacía imaginarse a si mismo como protagonista de aquellas historias fantásticas. Pero pronto, un movimiento en la puerta que permanecía entreabierta lo alertó, y toda la atención que tenía puesta en la pelimorada se esfumó.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron por un momento, afinando su vista, pero no vio nada. Seguro de que había sido su imaginación, intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la historia. Claro que cuando las bisagras de la puerta se quejaron una vez más, el niño se convenció de que no lo estaba imaginando. Estaba seguro de que tras aquella puerta de madera alguien los observaba a hurtadillas. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y entrecerró los ojos de nuevo para después esbozar una divertida sonrisa.

Tenía razón. El intruso había sido descubierto sin que se diera cuenta, así que con una triunfadora sonrisa, el peliazul le dio un bocado a su galleta: estaba dispuesto a juguetear con aquel espía. Finalmente, unos brillantes ojos azules se dejaron ver, semiescondidos, tras un alborotado flequillo de tirabuzones castaños. Sin pensarlo, Kanon le sacó la lengua. El intruso se escondió rapidamente.

-¿Sasha? –Susurró Kanon segundos después.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué hay un niño espiándonos desde la puerta? –Sasha alzó una ceja curiosa ante el tono tan bajo de voz que el pequeño usaba, y cuando volteó hacia la entrada, la sonrisa de su rostro se amplió.

-Quizá quiere ser tu amigo. –Respondió igualmente en un susurro.

-¿Y por qué se esconde? –Insistió.

-No lo se. –Replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas?

Kanon la observó fijamente, pensando en sus palabras. Volteó a ver a su hermano, y de nuevo a Sasha.

-Ve. No le pasará nada. –le animó ella guiñándole un ojo y adivinando sus pensamientos.

El peliazul asintió, y rápidamente, se bajó de la cama y emprendió el camino hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, no la abrió. Se escondió tras ella y esperó con calma. ¡Atraparía a aquel niño! Se asomó por la rendija que quedaba entre la puerta y la pared encontrando al otro lado su presa: un niño que tendría su misma edad. El peliazul esperó unos segundos con su mano posada en la manilla mientras vigilaba los movimientos del castaño. Pero cuando el chiquillo parecía dispuesto a asomarse de nuevo, Kanon fue más rápido: abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando al intruso, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás, observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par al peliazul.

Kanon, mientras tanto, se había cruzado de brazos y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona y un gesto triunfal, provocando que el otro infante frunciera el ceño, molesto.

-¿Quién eres, intruso? –preguntó Kanon mirándolo con sospecha.

-Aioros. –Dijo el otro tras un momento de recelo, pero rápidamente continuó orgulloso.- Príncipe de Alcanor.

-¿Príncipe? –Inquirió el peliazul arqueando una ceja.- No tienes aspecto de príncipe.

-¡¿Y por qué no? –continuo molestó Aioros cruzándose de brazos. Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-Porque los príncipes de los libros no son como tú. –Viendo la expresión molesta de su nuevo acompañante, amplió su sonrisa un poco más.- Además, los príncipes no espían tras las puertas.

-¡Pues si soy un príncipe! –Continuó con su protesta el castaño.

-Si, claro, y yo soy un dragón que echa fuego por la boca. –Se burló nuevamente el gemelo menor.

-En todo caso, serias una lagartija sin alas. –Kanon se ofendió y su sonrisa se esfumó por un momento. Era el turno de Aioros, que sabiéndose triunfante, no lo dejo responder.- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas, lagartija?

-¡No soy ninguna lagartija!

-¡Tú dijiste que yo no parecía un príncipe!

-¡Y es cierto! –Kanon se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.- Pero… ¡Me llamaste lagartija!

-Está bien… Hagamos algo. -Parecía que el joven príncipe acababa de comprender que hacer entrar en razón a aquel chiquillo era una tarea harto complicada.- Si admites que si parezco un príncipe, no serás más una lagartija.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales el peliazul meditó al respecto de aquella propuesta, finalmente se decidió.

-De acuerdo. Lo admito. –Suspiró derrotado, dejando caer sus brazos.- Kanon a su servicio, Señor Aioros Príncipe de Dohkolandia. –Pero Aioros, lejos de molestarse, sonrío. Aquel niño le resultaba de lo más gracioso y divertido.

-¿Te apetece jugar conmigo? –preguntó olvidando su enfrentamiento. Kanon negó suavemente, cabizbajo.- ¿Por qué no?

-Tengo que cuidar de mi hermano. –replicó el otro. Aioros miró hacia la cama que Kanon señalaba.

-Ah… -Preguntó.-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está dormido. –Se encogió de hombros.- Debe estar muy cansado por el viaje.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Saga.

-Saga… -Susurró.- ¿Y por qué no lo despiertas?

-Ya lo intenté… Pero no lo conseguí.

Aioros no respondió, pero notó la súbita tristeza que invadió al otro niño. Miró con interés al chiquillo que dormía entre los almohadones y por un motivo que no sabría explicar lo encontró increíblemente fascinante. Ambos se acercaron en silencio.

-¡Sois iguales! –Exclamó mirando de uno a otro. Kanon sonrío mientras asentía orgulloso.

-Somos gemelos.

-¡Nunca había visto unos! –replicó emocionado el ojiazul.

Sasha no había dejado de contemplarlos con atención, y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kanon se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, junto a su hermano, y Aioros se quedó a su lado con expresión pensativa. Tras un momento, finalmente habló.

-¿Te gusta jugar con soldados de madera? –preguntó. Kanon asintió.- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Y del mismo modo como había venido, Aioros se marchó a toda carrera. Desde la cama, Kanon pudo escuchar una puerta cercana abrirse y los pasos apresurados de su nuevo amigo. Volteó a ver a Sasha que lo miraba sonriente, y cuando pensaba que el castaño ya no volvería, su voz lo sobresaltó.

-¡Aquí estoy! –dijo desde la entrada.

Caminaba cargando una caja que parecía muy pesada para él. Con gran trabajo, la subió a la cama y después, se acomodó a los pies de la misma. Bajo la atenta mirada de Kanon, empezó a vaciar su contenido. El peliazul observó maravillado los hermosos muñecos tallados que el niño le tendía.

-Podemos jugar aquí mientras los dos cuidamos de Saga.

El gemelo enmudeció. Miró a su nuevo amigo fijamente, y tras unos segundos de seriedad que el otro ignoró por completo, sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: ¡Ah! ¡Un nuevo capítulo de esta aventura! En primer lugar, quisiera agradecer a: _Anonymous-Anonimo_, _Sunrise Spirit_ (¡aquí esta mi parte del trato! JA!), _Minelava_, _Cyberiabronzesaint_, _puntuka91_ y _Sanae Konek_o por el tiempo que os habeis tomado en leer y dejar un review.

¿Qué deciros de este nuevo capítulo? Creo que nadie puede negar que Kanon es un AMOR de niño aunque prometo que en el siguiente habrá más del pequeño arquerito y… ¡Quien sabe!

¡Ah! Aprender algo de élfico tolkeniano, exactamente Quenya, es una de las cosas más complejas que hice en mi vida, pero simplemente me pareció perfecto usarlo así; solo espero que no os resulte demasiado confuso. Así que, aquí van las traducciones:

*_Alasse' aurë_: Buenos días.

*_Maratuldë a… coamma_: Bienvenido a nuestra casa.

*_Hantalë, meldon_: Gracias, amigo.

*_Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha_: Que las hojas del árbol de tu vida nunca se marchiten…

* _Tenn' oio, meldonya_: Hasta pronto, amigo mío.

* _Annali len_: Suerte.

*_Noro lim Fëanor, noro lim_: Corre Fëanor, corre.

*_Fëanor_: Espíritu de fuego.

*_Alcanor_: Reino de la Gloria y Esplendor

Sin más, ¡nos leemos en la próxima! Un saludo,

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	4. Aliados y enemigos

**Capítulo 4: Aliados y enemigos**

Desde su caballo, Dorian podía escuchar los sollozos ahogados que Niamh se esforzaba por ocultar mientras continuaba presa en los brazos de Lune. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante las oleadas de pánico que la asaltaban en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos se nublaban cubiertos por unas lágrimas que jamás dejaría escapar. Hubiera deseado decir algo que calmara a su pequeña, mas el nudo de su garganta la impedía emitir sonido alguno. Giró su rostro, y finalmente observó el semblante triste de la niña, y aún así, Dorian no pudo evitar dibujar una sutil mueca que ni siquiera podía ser calificada como sonrisa: su hija era valiente, era el vivo reflejo de su padre.

Tan perdida estaba en esos pensamientos, que no reparó en que la comitiva en que viajaba había alterado ligeramente el camino de vuelta hasta que una rama seca y desnuda arañó su rostro dejando tras de si una marca húmeda y rojiza.

Radamanthys ralentizó la marcha del grupo a medida que avanzaban por un sendero olvidado y semiculto entre la maleza que crecía desnuda por todas partes. En ese momento, la inquietud la invadió por completo. Apretó en sus manos las riendas, haciendo que las ataduras de sus muñecas magullaran aún más su maltrecha piel. El caballo se quejó sutilmente, asustado en parte por lo tenebroso de aquellos parajes y sobresaltado por la acción de la mujer.

En ese momento, el rubio volteó su mirada dorada hacia ella. Su semblante completamente serio dibujó una sardónica sonrisa mientras tiraba de la cuerda con que sujetaba el caballo de la mujer, forzando al animal a situarse a su lado.

-¿Nerviosa? –preguntó burlón.

Dorian no respondió. Su mirada oscura y glaciar se mantuvo en alto y su rostro noble parecía resplandecer en la súbita oscuridad arraigada de pronto en aquel lugar. El rubio detuvo su marcha por un momento mientras el grupo continuaba. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en ella. Estaba seguro que el mundo podía caerse en pedazos a su alrededor y ella se mantendría en pie, con la cabeza bien alta. Mientras, la mujer intentaba mantener su nerviosismo a raya bajo su eterna fachada inalterable. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el sutil roce de los dedos de Radamanthys sobre su mejilla. Dorian lo miró a los ojos.

-Es una pena que la sangre manche un rostro como el vuestro. –Se excusó el espectro mostrándole la yema de sus dedos manchados.

El rubio volvió su mirada al frente y reemprendió el camino. Dorian suspiró y apretó de nuevo sus temblorosas manos. La cercanía de aquel hombre la incomodaba demasiado y la provocaba un miedo irrefrenable que el aspecto del lugar no contribuía a mitigar.

La mujer confiaba en su instinto, mas esta vez esperaba que la estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Buscó desesperadamente algo que eliminara sus sospechas sobre el lugar al que se dirigían. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, dándole un aspecto aún más lúgubre a aquel paraje inhóspito.

Cuando atravesaron la maleza, vislumbraron un claro. Sus ojos dibujaron el contorno de la colina que se alzaba desnuda ante ellos. Sus sospechas eran ciertas y apesadumbrada, comprobó porque se decía que aquel era uno de los rincones olvidados de Naur.

Aquel risco solitario apenas era arropado por una pequeña cantidad de arbustos y árboles secos y polvorientos, pues la roca viva y ennegrecida del suelo impedía que cualquier tipo de vida se atreviera a violar su perpetuo descanso. Poco podían escuchar sus oídos, a parte del graznido de algún cuervo solitario y su eco en el profundo abismo tras el risco, pues allí la brisa no agitaba las copas verdes de los árboles y ningún ser vivo se adentraba en aquellos terrenos. El aire resultaba pesado y cargado, como si un aura malévola y sobrenatural lo manejara a su antojo, oprimiendo sus pechos al respirar y abrasando todo lo que tocaba.

Dorian agachó la cabeza, pues finalmente, en lo alto, la misteriosa Torre de la Hechicería se alzaba majestuosa y lúgubre.

-X-

-No puede haberlo dicho en serio… -Susurró Shion mientras cabizbajo y derrotado tomaba asiento. Dohko caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

-Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer para que cambie de idea.

-Va a abandonarlo… -Continuó el elfo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.- Va a perderse la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer. –El castaño no pronunció palabra alguna.- ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

-No, no lo tiene. –Murmuró finalmente su amigo.- Pero… -Comenzó pensativo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Quizá su decisión es algo que ahora nos parece cruel, sin sentido y descabellado. Y sin embargo, es posible que en un futuro podamos comprenderla.

-¡¿Comprenderla? –Exclamó el elfo mirándolo con dureza.- Ha perdido la cabeza. ¿Cómo voy a comprenderla? –No recibió respuesta. Ahogó sus palabras por unos instantes, intentando calmarse.- Aún recuerdo el modo en que llegó a Naur y la impresión que causó en todos. Esta no es la misma Melania que desafió a todo un Imperio.

_*Flashback*_

El sol se ponía en el oeste cuando una silueta envuelta en una capa oscura adornada con discretos bordados dorados se escabulló entre las calles de Naur. La ciudad se preparaba para el descanso de aquella noche. Los comercios habían cerrado y la algarabía de las calles menguaba a medida que la luz desaparecía. Únicamente las tabernas y posadas mantenían sus puertas abiertas para viajeros, forasteros y clientes habituales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la misteriosa figura se adentró en la posada más cercana y aunque pareciera fruto de la casualidad, su destino estaba cuidadosamente elegido. Buscó asiento en una mesa alejada, en un rincón, semioculta por las sombras alargadas de las velas y por el humo de las pipas. Sus ojos celestes, se mantenían atentos a todo movimiento proveniente de una mesa en especial, donde un grupo de jóvenes engalanados con brillantes armaduras hablaban y reían mientras alzaban sus copas. Posiblemente ellos no se hubieran percatado de su discreta vigilancia y sin embargo, Melania sabía perfectamente a quien buscaba. Frente a ella, Kardia, Degel y Shion disfrutaban de una velada entre risas. En el preciso instante en que el grupo de Caballeros se levantó, dispuestos a abandonar por aquella noche la taberna, ella hizo lo propio y se escabulló entre las sombras, siguiéndolos a hurtadillas.

Y aunque la joven era valiente y observadora, un segundo de despiste sirvió para perderlos entre las empedradas y estrechas calles. Alzó su mirada, y la clavó en el Castillo que resplandecía en lo alto de la ciudad, iluminado por antorchas. Los estandartes ondeaban en la noche, iluminados con timidez por la luna creciente. Una expresión de determinación se dibujó en su rostro aniñado en ese instante. Fuera como fuera, llegaría hasta allí.

Mas cuando estaba por salir de su escondite, unos ruidos tras ella la alertaron y al voltear su rostro, un fuerte brazo tiró de su capa sin miramientos, haciendo que la capucha que mantenía semioculto su rostro resbalara rápidamente sobre su melena aguamarina. Melania frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hace una chiquilla tan sola a estas horas de la noche? –Preguntó uno de ellos con voz espesa, sin duda a causa del alcohol.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia. –Replicó ella dispuesta a darse la vuelta, pero el otro hombre se interpuso en su camino. La joven los observó a ambos de soslayo, estudiándolos.

-Será mejor que nos des todo lo que llevas… -Continuó el primero mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con su compañero y una sonrisa burlona.- O si no… tendrás problemas.

Y Melania no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Rápidamente apartó su capa, que revoloteo inquieta en el aire; llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada al observar como los hombres se acercaban peligrosamente a ella. El fino sonido del arma desenvainada resonó sutilmente en el callejón, mientras que el cortante filo pareció arder en llamas al reflejar la luz de las antorchas. Ligeramente asombrados, los dos hombres dieron un paso atrás. Pero ya no había retorno posible. Ella, odiaba que la subestimaran.

Melania escuchó a sus espaldas los pasos apresurados de un grupo de hombres y amplio su misteriosa sonrisa. Todo transcurría mejor de lo que ella pensó. Un par de movimientos rápidos y certeros la sirvieron para empujar a uno de ellos y hacerlo trastabillar contra el suelo acariciando peligrosamente su cuello con el filo de la espada, mientras el otro observaba todo boquiabierto.

-Será mejor que os marchéis por donde vinisteis… -Susurró aún sonriente, mientras un par de tirabuzones rebeldes caían por su rostro.- No soy alguien a quien podáis asustar.

-Y para vos, lo mejor será que bajéis vuestra espada. –Interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.- Largaos de aquí.- Ordenó a los dos hombres.

Obedecieron, y con paso torpe, emprendieron la huida a toda prisa por donde habían venido. Ella, sin embargo, no volteó a ver a quien había interrumpido.

-Un gracias estaría bien. –Insistió aquella voz a sus espaldas.

Melania suspiró y su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo. Colocó uno de los tirabuzones tras su oreja, y finalmente volteó a verlos.

-Lo agradezco, pero no era necesaria vuestra ayuda. –Dijo contemplando uno a uno, a los tres Caballeros del Rey, los Naurilors. Fijándose en quien la había hablado, un peliazul de arrogante sonrisa, contestó directamente.- No soy ninguna damisela en peligro a la que vos debáis salvar.

Por un instante, comprobó como la sonrisa del joven se esfumaba para dar paso a una expresión más seria y su ceño fruncido. Su ego se resentía. Sin embargo, uno de sus acompañantes habló esta vez, en un tono completamente distinto y tranquilo.

-Sabemos eso, pero no es habitual que una mujer tan joven como vos ande sola a estas horas de la noche por aquí. –Comenzó Degel.- Menos aún que se maneje tan bien con una espada. Debéis comprender la insistencia de mi compañero. –Finalizó disculpándolo y causando que el aludido dibujara una mueca disgustada en su rostro.

-Lo comprendo. –Respondió ella tranquila mientras envaina la espada, y se acomodaba de nuevo la capa en su lugar.- Pero de momento, solamente necesitáis saber esto: debo ver al rey, tengo algo para él.

Shion alzó las cejas sorprendido ante aquel atrevimiento y disimuladamente volteó a ver a Kardia. Se forzó a ahogar una sonrisa al saber como el ego de su amigo había sido ligeramente herido al comprobar como sus juegos de sonrisas encantadoras no habían funcionado esta vez. Mientras, Degel la observaba fijamente, analizando cualquier detalle de aquel rostro serio que les hablaba con una confianza en si misma desbordante.

-¿Deseáis ver al rey? –Preguntó sorprendido Kardia.- No es algo que cualquiera pueda…

-Tengo algo que puede interesarle.

Melania lo interrumpió sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Sin embargo, cuando Kardia estaba dispuesto a protestar una vez más, los tres caballeros parecieron quedarse helados en sus puestos. La joven les mostró un dije que colgaba de su cuello, oculto entre sus ropas.

A pesar de que jamás lo habían visto, lo reconocieron al instante: El Dije Dragón había regresado a Naur.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Sus risas inundaron la habitación por un momento. El peliverde se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y suspiró. Su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo mientras continuaba recordando todos aquellos detalles. Dohko lo miraba de soslayo. No era habitual que hablaran sobre ese tipo de recuerdos, pues ambos sabían que resultaba doloroso hablar de aquellos a los que extrañaban y con los que habían compartido grandes momentos de sus vidas. No en vano, todos ellos habían compartido las enseñanzas de algún maestro aburrido, se habían curtido en la batalla luchando espalda con espalda y habían reído y sido felices cuando apenas eran unos críos de noble cuna que eran educados en los veranos calidos de los elfos. Pero todo aquello había quedado, tristemente, atrás.

-No se como ocurrió o como confiamos en ella tan rápido. Fue imprudente, si me lo preguntas ahora, pero acabamos llevándola frente al rey. –La voz suave de Shion captó su atención de nuevo.- Y si piensas que el choque de personalidades entre Kardia y Melania fue grande… no imaginas lo que fue aquel encuentro.

_*Flashback*_

Tras aquellos pocos segundos en que habían visto el colgante frente a sus ojos, la mujer se había apresurado a guardarlo de nuevo. Sabía bien que su plan había surtido efecto, pues ahora se dirigía escoltada hasta el corazón el reino.

Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro disimuladamente. Ella había sido criada en un lugar completamente distinto, un lugar oscuro. Y a pesar de que ya era noche cerrada, las estrellas parecían brillar de un modo mas alegre en el Reino del Fuego; el mismo aire parecía más puro y ligero.

Entraron al patio central del Castillo, donde una pequeña escalinata los llevaba directamente hasta las grandes puertas del salón del trono. Cuando los guardias que la custodiaban se percataron de su presencia, agacharon la cabeza a modo de cordial saludo a sus superiores, y con cuidado, empujaron el Gran Dragón labrado en la madera de la puerta, dejando ante ellos el camino libre hacia el trono del rey.

Las grandes lámparas de hierro y madera colgaban del techo iluminando cada rincón del salón. Los mosaicos que adornaban las paredes brillaban tenuemente bajo la sutil caricia de aquella luz, mientras dos miradas desconocidas se cruzaban por primera vez y el tiempo pareció pararse.

Los ojos verdes de Deuteros centellearon al toparse con los celestes de Melania. Rápidamente, la conversación que el soberano de Naur mantenía con Sísifo, se vio interrumpida por su súbito silencio. Buscó con la mirada a sus caballeros, esperando una explicación.

-¿A qué se debe… la visita? –Preguntó con expresión totalmente seria, pero calmada.

-Sentimos venir a estas horas, majestad, pero… –Comenzó Degel.

-Hay algo que debéis ver. –Finalizó por él Shion.

Deuteros alzó una ceja curioso, a la espera de que le mostraran el objeto de su súbita curiosidad. Sabía que debía ser importante, o sino ellos no hubieran llevado a nadie ante a su presencia. Fue entonces que volvió a mirarla a ella. Melania se llevó las manos a la capucha de su capa y la echó hacia atrás un vez más. Alzó el rostro y sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

-¿Y bien? –Inquirió el monarca.

-He oído que el Rey de Naur tiene numerosas… cualidades, mas parece que la paciencia no está entre ellas. –Sonrió burlona. La expresión de los presentes paso de una tranquila y a la expectativa, a una completamente sorprendida. Los caballeros miraban alternativamente de Deuteros a Melania, esperando el momento de intervenir. Sin embargo, el Rey se levantó de su asiento y apartándose un mechón de su larga melena del rostro, respondió.

-¿Todo lo que tenéis que mostrarme es un rostro hermoso… y una lengua afilada? –Melania calló.- Dejadme que os diga algo. La belleza no sirve de nada si se desconoce el significado de la palabra prudencia. Obviamente, vos carecéis de ella.

Y en ese instante, la mirada de preocupación, se tornó una divertida. Sísifo volteó a ver a sus compañeros en busca de una explicación. Mas Shion únicamente se encogió ligeramente de hombros como una única respuesta, mientras Kardia esbozaba una sonrisa y Degel suspiraba con cansancio. Era cierto que aquella mujer era hermosa, pero todos ellos comenzaban a entender que su belleza solamente se ensombrecía y rivalizaba con su arrogancia, y aquel era un gran problema pues a pesar de que Deuteros era un gran Rey, su ego era de sobra conocido por aquellos cercanos a él.

La suave risa de la joven resonó en el salón.

-Puede que tengáis razón. –Contesto con expresión pícara.- Pero, ¿sabéis? Dicen que detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer, pero si el hombre no gira la cabeza nunca caerá en la cuenta. –Deuteros apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, y antes de que pudiera continuar con el intercambio de palabras cortantes, ella habló de nuevo.- Decidme algo, majestad. –Dijo.- ¿Tenéis el valor suficiente para enfrentar a la maldición de vuestro tiempo?

Deuteros volvió su mirada hacia ella. Su expresión, normalmente imperturbable, mostraba una ligera molestia debido a su orgullo herido.

-¿Quién sois? –Preguntó.

Shion hubiera jurado que la sonrisa de la joven iluminó el salón del trono en aquel preciso instante. Parecía como si ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de desviar su mirada de ella. Y mientras Deuteros la miraba, completamente ajeno a todos, nadie atinó a pronunciar sonido alguno. Sin embargo, el rey no solo recibió un nombre como respuesta a su pregunta, sino que quedó hipnotizado por completo, al contemplar el objeto que ella le tendía sin reparo alguno. El famoso colgante Dragón brillaba en la palma de su mano.

-Mi nombre es Melania. –Sentenció.- No me atrevería a deciros lo que tenéis que hacer con vuestro pasado. Sabed solamente, que a algunos nos importa lo que hagáis con vuestro futuro.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-X-

Estaba agotado. Apenas llevaba media hora descansando junto a las frías aguas de aquel riachuelo, semioculto tras la maleza a los pies de los árboles. A su lado, Fëanor resoplaba tan extenuado como él mientras mordisqueaba algo de hierba fresca. Sísifo no pudo evitar contemplarlo por un momento. Era un animal imponente, majestuoso.

El arquero se incorporó y se acercó hasta él. Llevó su mano a la cabeza del animal y suavemente comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos, del mismo modo en que Dorian solía hacerlo. El animal agitó las orejas contento mientras resoplaba tranquilo ante aquel gesto de cariño. Sin cesar sus caricias, Sísifo apoyó su frente en el cuello de Fëanor y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Su situación era desesperada, lo sabía. Estaba agotado, no sólo físicamente sino que su mente amenazaba con desmoronarse junto a toda su entereza y orgullo. Pero la calidez de aquel caballo le hacia sentir en casa. Dorian siempre había adorado los caballos y allá en Naur, a pesar de ser una mujer noble sin necesidad de tener un trabajo, era ella quien se encargaba de ellos. Ella misma había traído a Fëanor y se lo había regalado cuando apenas era un potro indefenso.

Sísifo recordaba haber pasado infinidad de horas contemplándola desde lejos mientras se ocupaba de domarlo. Recordaba lo mucho que ese animal le gustaba, con su pelaje color canela claro, casi blanco; mientras las patas, la crin y la cola se tornaban de un negro inmaculado. Un pura sangre que jamás se rendiría, igual que ella; eso lo sabía. Fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que ella no había llegado a su destino a tiempo, sabía que no caería sin pelear. Sabía que jamás se mostraría débil o vulnerable y que pelearía con todas sus fuerzas por conseguir que Niamh fuera libre.

Sonrió.

-Tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad? –le susurró a Fëanor.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que siempre ocurría cuando el caballo escuchaba su voz, esta vez se mostró ligeramente inquieto. Sísifo frunció el ceño y afinó sus sentidos. Rápidamente, recogió sus pocas pertenencias y a toda prisa montó a Fëanor, espoleándolo para emprender la marcha rápidamente. Maldijo por un instante, pues sabía que aquellos minutos no habían sido suficiente descanso para ninguno de los dos, y tarde o temprano acabarían desfalleciendo. Mas Fëanor acató sus exigencias y ágil y veloz esquivaba los árboles y ramas que se interponían en su camino.

Alguien les seguía, y Sísifo no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien podía ser: aliado o enemigo. Comenzaba a pensar que se había apresurado emprendiendo aquel camino el solo, pues poco podía hacer si era asaltado por un grupo de espectros.

-X-

Pocos metros después, el grupo de Radamanthys se detuvo dispuesto a pasar la noche al resguardo de las rocas desnudas a los pies de la Colina de los Brujos, bajo la atenta mirada vigilante de la Torre. Parecía que a ninguno de ellos le inquietaba la sombra de aquel lugar. Mas Dorian, no pudo reprimir un nuevo escalofrío.

El rubio, la ayudó a bajar de su caballo sin desatar sus ataduras y sin mucha delicadeza, la sentó en el suelo. Lune hizo lo propio con Niamh, y por primera vez en horas, madre e hija se consolaron con el abrazo que la otra podía darles. La niña, aferrada a Dorian, calló presa de un necesitado sueño provocado por el miedo y las lágrimas derramadas, mientras su madre, acariciaba con un movimiento suave e incesante su cabello rizado.

Y a pesar de eso, Dorian era incapaz de concentrarse solamente en ella. Su mirada oscura iba y venia continuamente a la Torre, analizando cada recoveco de aquella silueta recortada en el cielo. Buscando unos ojos que los contemplaran desde sus ventanas.

A su mente llegaban las innumerables leyendas acerca de ella y de su morador, si es que lo tenía. Aquel lugar no siempre había sido así. Hubo un tiempo en que era como un oasis en medio de la llanura, la cuna de las artes mágicas exentas de toda maldad. Muchos decían que antaño, cuando los elfos transmitían sus innumerables conocimientos y sabiduría a los humanos, hubo quien se alejo de ellos: corazones oscuros y renegados a los que el brillo de magia blanca de los inmortales hería con cada destello que despedía.

Y es que, parecía que aquella era la verdadera maldición de la raza humana: caer en la tentación una y otra vez, sin importar bajo que apariencia se disfrazara. La magia oscura era demasiado tentadora para aquellos que anhelaban un poder sobrenatural para sus propios beneficios. Todo lo bueno de la magia blanca, se equiparaba a la maldad de las artes oscuras. No hubo nadie que hechizado por ese poder, pudiera permitirse escapar de sus garras afiladas, y con el tiempo… su juicio, su moral, y su sentido del bien y del mal comenzaban a perderse y difuminarse entre los extensos manuscritos cifrados que solo unos pocos podrían contemplar. Porque la magia negra… desencadenaba un poder devastador y solamente algún pobre diablo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder manejarlo a su antojo.

Poco a poco, cada brizna de hierba, cada ave o cada animal, por pequeño que fuera; se consumió en los fuegos de las artes oscuras. El verde de la colina se oscureció, los árboles murieron. Los animales huyeron. Los humanos y elfos evitaban a toda costa aquellos parajes. Del mismo modo que si un gran fuego hubiera devastado el risco… un negro impenetrable, como el mismo carbón, se afianzo en la fachada de aquel edificio ahora olvidado. Y así fue. Unas llamas negras que engullían toda vida y toda luz aniquilaron todo rastro de vida. Se decía que el causante de todo no fue más que un joven de larga cabellera añil, cuyos ojos, originariamente verdes despedían un brillo escarlata aterrador. El mismo rojo de la sangre.

¿Mas de donde había surgido aquel… el llamado Nigromante? Muchos rumores se escuchaban por las calles y los caminos, pero nadie lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pues se decía que era imposible sobrevivir a su mirada. Quienes decían haberlo visto… seguramente mentían, y quienes de verdad lo hicieron, alterando con ello su paz; habían muerto envueltos en un infierno mágico. ¿Su nombre? Inexistente. ¿Su procedencia? Se rumoreaba que era un príncipe de noble cuna cegado por la locura.

Dorian intentaba organizar sus conocimientos sobre aquel lugar en su mente. Verdaderamente era como si alguien los estuviera vigilando, analizando cada movimiento y cada pestañeo. Suspiró y volvió sus ojos a su pequeña, buscando calmarse. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho hasta que pudo sentir bajo ella la forma del colgante de oro que colgaba de su cuello: una pluma. Solamente aquel tímido contacto la hizo esbozar una sonrisa triste. El recuerdo de Sísifo, del calor de sus brazos y su sonrisa, era lo único que podía provocar aquello en un momento como aquel. Con cuidado y esfuerzo, consiguió quitarse aquel colgante. Rápidamente, y evitando ser vista por las miradas de sus captores, colocó el collar alrededor del cuello de Niamh y lo ocultó entre sus ropajes. No quería que el recuerdo de Sísifo en la mente infantil de su niña cayera en el olvido.

-X-

Sísifo espoleó a Fëanor nuevamente. A lo lejos podía divisar la claridad proveniente de los lindes del bosque. En cierto modo era peligroso salir a campo abierto con sus perseguidores pisándole los talones, pero no podía quedarse allí. No tenía tiempo para pensar una emboscada o un modo de escabullirse, pues ellos parecían conocer muy bien el terreno.

Miró a los lados mientras mantenía el galope y atemorizado comprobó como había perdido a uno de sus perseguidores. Sólo uno de ellos se mantenía casi a su lado. El otro no estaba por allí cerca, al menos su presencia, en aquellos momentos, se escapaba a sus sentidos. Se concentró en esquivar las ramas que lo azotaban sin piedad arañando su piel y sus ropas. Se inclinó sobre la crin del caballo intentando ganar velocidad. Sin embargo, de pronto, su perseguidor ralentizó misteriosamente el paso. Sísifo frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás. Y allí, encapuchado, el extraño lo observaba con la espada en alto. Extrañamente calmado.

En ese instante, frente a él, apareció el otro al que había perdido de vista. Su caballo saltó un par de troncos caídos y su presencia nerviosa le cerraba el paso. Estaba atrapado y no tenía modo alguno de salir de ahí. Le habían conducido a una trampa de principiante. Se maldijo por su distracción y torpeza.

-No tiene sentido continuar esta persecución. –Dijo el que estaba mas retrasado. El castaño, como respuesta, llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-No es necesario sacar las armas. –El arquero alzó una ceja contemplando al otro que hablaba.- Nuestro Rey se enfurecería si provocáramos una refriega con alguien como vos.

-¿Quién sois? –Preguntó desconfiado el Naurilor.

-Mi nombre es Manigoldo. –Respondió al darse por aludido, y volteando a ver a su compañero que aún mantenía la espada desenvainada, prosiguió.- Él es Regulo. Caballeros de Alcanor, Dohko nos envía en tu ayuda. Somos los montaraces.

Sísifo llevó sus ojos de uno a otro. Retiró la mano de su espada mientras suspiraba ligeramente. Aquel par apenas llegaba a los veinte años de edad, si es que alguno de los dos lo hacía. Sin embargo, cuando ambos dejaron caer sus capuchas y pudo contemplar sus rostros, recordó haber visto al menos a uno de ellos en el palacio. Se sintió súbitamente aliviado y sin apenas darse cuenta, cerró los ojos pesadamente. Al menos, ahora no estaba solo.

-X-

Hacía ya tiempo que los dos chiquillos habían dejado a un lado sus juegos. Llevaban juntos desde la mañana y aunque a Kanon le resultaba de lo más reconfortante la presencia del otro, el cansancio y la preocupación comenzaban a hacer mella en el gemelo.

Continuamente levantaba su mirada para comprobar si los ojos de su hermano seguían cerrados; y abatido, volvía a centrarse en las palabras que Aioros se esforzaba por pronunciar incansablemente en un intento por aligerar el ambiente. Y es que para el castaño, el cambio en Kanon había sido más que notable. Hacia horas que ya no reía, su expresión risueña se había esfumado para mostrar una apagada y cargada de sueño y sentía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por animarlo, nada resultaba; era como si Kanon estuviera en otro mundo. Suspiró y apesadumbrado se recostó a los pies de la cama.

Frunció el ceño mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y suposiciones acerca de Saga.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Tan divertido como Kanon? ¿Más callado? ¿Sus ojos y su sonrisa serían iguales? No tenía la más remota idea, pero imaginaba que tenía que ser alguien muy interesante para causar ese efecto en Kanon. Cierto que eran hermanos, seguramente si a Aioria le ocurriera algo, a pesar de que en ciertos momentos solía ser un incordio, estaba seguro de que a él le causaría el mismo efecto que al peliazul. Pero Saga sólo dormía, ¿no? No había razón para estar tan preocupado... ¿O si? El recuerdo de la expresión seria de su padre, le hizo dudar.

Poco sabia él, que Kanon pensaba algo parecido en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, el vínculo entre los gemelos era completamente distinto al de Aioria y Aioros. El peliazul no podía dejar de pensar en que necesitaba a Saga despierto a su lado, y lo necesitaba ya. Una súbita sensación de soledad lo embargó cuando lo miró de nuevo y ningún movimiento provenía de el, excepto su respiración pausada. Necesitaba a Saga. Fuera como fuera tenía que despertar. Poco a poco el nerviosismo comenzó a originar un nudo en su garganta. Aquella era una situación extraña. No era posible que durmiera tanto, con él allí armando alboroto… Definitivamente, algo estaba mal con él.

Kanon se incorporó lentamente y se cambio de sitio, acurrucándose junto a su hermano. Permaneció allí quieto, solamente mirándolo dormir e ignorando a Shion, que hacía rato había llegado, y a Aioros. Ninguno de ellos le importaba ahora. Solamente Saga. Con cuidado apartó un mechón del flequillo de su hermano que caía sobre sus ojos y suspiró. Buscó su mano, y en un intento por aguantar las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir en ese momento, la apretó entre la suya mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Apenas se percató cuando vinieron a buscar a Aioros. Ni siquiera hizo caso de las galletas que Sasha le había traído al caer la noche. No escuchó el tímido "hasta mañana" de su nuevo amigo, ni reparó en su rostro triste y preocupado.

Shion los contemplaba desde la butaca donde permanecía sentado hacía rato. Su expresión apesadumbrada no hacía más que empeorar a medida que la alegría de Kanon se disipaba. Se forzó a desviar su mirada cuando él mismo sintió las lágrimas invadir su mirada rosada. No podía imaginar como se sentía el menor de los gemelos. Pero sabía de sobra que el vínculo que unía a esos dos era uno demasiado especial que absolutamente nadie más comprendería. El elfo, estaba convencido de que fuera lo que fuera aquello que atormentaba los sueños de Saga en aquel momento, Kanon podía sentirlo de igual modo. Sabía que no se equivocaba. Aquellos dos compartían todo y en cierto modo, eso le aliviaba su pesar. Se acercaban tiempos difíciles y al menos, no estarían solos: se tenían el uno al otro cada segundo de sus vidas, para comprenderse, para quererse, para enfadarse y pelear; para sonreír. Tenían una mano a la que aferrarse al caer y un hombro en el que ahogar sus lágrimas y su pesar.

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo, pero jamás dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Nada, ni nadie.

-X-

Sísifo escuchaba la explicación de sus dos nuevos compañeros atentamente, mientras descansaban un momento. Ahora comprendía como era que ambos conocían a la perfección aquellos territorios a pesar de encontrarse fuera de su reino y en cierto modo, eso le consoló. No sabía hasta que punto le servirían de ayuda y sin embargo, mirar a los ojos esperanzados y fieros de aquellos dos jóvenes le llenaba de calma y esperanza.

-Sabemos que hay un grupo de espectros moviéndose por las cercanías desde hace semanas. Incluso antes de que Naur cayera bajo el yugo de Hades. –Comentó Manigoldo.

-¿Cuántos son? –Preguntó el arquero.

-Ocho. –Respondió el más joven de los tres.-Parece que finalmente los tres generales han abandonado su guarida y salen a jugar. –Sísifo frunció el ceño, aquello era una pésima noticia. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Manigoldo.

-Radamanthys esta al frente de ese grupo. –El arquero llevó su mirada al suelo.- Llevamos un tiempo siguiendo su rastro. Hasta ayer eran ocho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto curioso y preocupado, alzando el rostro.

-Encontramos restos de un carruaje quemado, y al rastro de los ocho se añadió uno más. Es más que posible que tu esposa y tu hija viajen con ellos de vuelta a Naur. No dejarán a nadie abandone el reino ahora. –Añadió el rubio.

-Entonces, será mejor que me ponga en marcha. –Espetó Sísifo poniéndose en pie.

Ambos caballeros lo contemplaron mientras montaba a su caballo. Intercambiaron una mirada y rápidamente lo siguieron. Manigoldo se interpuso en su camino y antes de darle tiempo a protestar, comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer tú solo contra ellos? Solamente conseguirás que te maten frente a tu familia, y cuando descubran quien eres, ellas lo pagarán. No quieres que eso pase.

-Ya no eres un Caballero del Rey. Ahora eres un renegado al que le quedan dos opciones: claudicar ante las fuerzas de Hades, o vivir en las sombras y el exilio por mantener vivo el honor de vuestro reino. –prosiguió Regulo.

-Naur te necesita vivo. Sois pocos los Caballeros que aún os mantenéis con vida, y los tiempos que se acercan son aciagos para vuestra gente. Necesitan de vosotros para que veléis por ellos. –El peliazul lo miró a los ojos.- Pero eso lo sabes. Solamente cálmate y piensa en la situación. Apresurarte solo traerá consecuencias desastrosas.

-Tenéis razón. –Suspiró el castaño tras un tenso silencio.- Pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más lejos esta mi familia de mí.

-Sabemos a donde se dirigen. –La interrupción de Regulo llamó la atención de los otros dos. Manigoldo desvío su mirada a otro lado por un momento mientras sentía la expresión interrogante de su nuevo compañero sobre si. Sin embargo, fue el menor quien contestó.- A la Colina de los Brujos, bajo la sombra de la Torre de la Hechicería. Suelen repetir el trayecto en sus incursiones por estas tierras, y siempre pasan la noche bajo su cobijo, aunque nunca pasan de sus murallas. –Los ojos del Arquero se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras.

-Escúchame bien. –Interrumpió Manigoldo esta vez.- Nosotros no podemos adentrarnos mas allá de la Torre en Naur si queremos volver a Alcanor donde se nos necesita. Pero podemos tenderles una emboscada. –Sísifo miro de uno a otro, mientras Regulo asentía.

-Te escucho. –aseguro el mayor.

-Somos tres contra ocho, pero podemos aprovecharnos de la perpetua vigilancia del Nigromante. Es una certeza que ese hombre existe.

Sísifo callo al escuchar aquellas palabras. El ímpetu que el joven peliazul había puesto en aquellas palabras le dejaba claro que ellos lo habían visto y que no hablaban únicamente de las leyendas que él sabia eran realidad. Sin embargo, había demasiado riesgo en aquel plan, pues aunque estaba de acuerdo con ellos en que el Nigromante no soportaría una refriega en sus dominios, también sabía que no distinguía entre amigos o enemigos. El Nigromante no necesitaba aliados para sus propósitos y todo aquel que alterase su calma, se arriesgaba a conocer su poder y su ira. Sísifo sabía bien como era el rostro de aquel mago, y sin darse apenas cuenta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando los tres se pusieron en marcha para llevar a cabo su plan.

Al menos, cada vez estaba más cerca de su familia.

-Además… -Comenzó de nuevo Regulo.- Más allá de la Torre encontrarás otro aliado entre las sombras. Vigila todos los movimientos de esta zona desde hace días.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó el arquero curioso.

-Hasgard. –Respondió Manigoldo y finalmente, contempló una sonrisa sincera en el castaño.

-X-

Hacía rato que Shion había intentado que Kanon se rindiera ante el cansancio que lo atacaba, pero parecía que no había modo de hacer que el chiquillo cerrase sus ojos y ahogase las lagrimas que derramaba en silencio.

El peliverde se incorporó, y en silencio se acercó hacia alguno de los candelabros que iluminaban la habitación. Con cuidado apagó alguna de las velas, dejando en una suave penumbra el dormitorio. Se acercó despacio hasta la ventana y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo nocturno.

La brisa era suave y el silencio reinaba en las calles de la Ciudad de la Gloria. Solamente el ulular de algún búho del bosque cercano se dejaba escuchar, mecido por el continuo sonido de la cascada. La luna llena brillaba enorme en el firmamento despejado, haciendo de él una vista sublime para los ojos de cualquiera, ya que infinidad de estrellas titilaban nerviosas en su blanco resplandor.

Sin querer, su mirada se dirigió al sur. Se estremeció cuando sus recuerdos le jugaron una mala pasada y evocaron en su mente las calles de Naur. Era cierto que el era un elfo, y que pocos lugares en la tierra se comparaban en belleza a Lemuria. Sin embargo, su hogar siempre había sido el Reino de Fuego. Se enamoró de aquel reino desde el primer momento en que pisó sus suelos empedrados y contempló el horizonte desde sus altas torres. Muchos lo acusaron de renegar de su linaje élfico y él, sin embargo, era feliz entre el linaje más fuerte entre los hombres.

Deuteros no solamente había sido su rey y soberano. Había sido su amigo desde que ambos cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez, allá en Lemuria; cuando el peliazul fue enviado allí en busca de las enseñanzas de la Raza de los Sabios.

Sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, siempre lo habían sido. Y sin embargo, ambos miraban el mundo con los mismos ojos y tenían los mismos sueños. Las mismas ilusiones. Quizá dos chiquillos soñadores que olvidaron los rangos que los separaban al crecer, haciendo que el Rey y sus Caballeros compartieran una amistad que ahora comprendía, perduraría más allá de la muerte.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su rostro frío y su mirada arrogante. Extrañaba aquella sonrisa que dejaba ver tan poco pero que resultaba tan gratificante. Extrañaba a Kardia y a Degel, a Asmita. A todos los que habían caído por los sueños que entre todos habían forjado. Él mismo estuvo allí el día de la coronación, el día que por primera vez Deuteros tuvo sobre su cabeza la fina tiara que evidenciaba su rango, dándole un aspecto casi etéreo.

Era una promesa. Estaría allí el día en que uno de ellos recuperara aquella corona, estaba seguro, con aquella misma expresión arrogante que escondía una multitud de sentimientos encontrados.

-¿S-Shion…?

Escuchar aquella voz tan suave y temblorosa, cargada de miedo y timidez; lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. Rápidamente volteó hacia los dos niños y caminó hacia ellos a grandes y rápidas zancadas. Su corazón se aceleró. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba junto a ellos en la cama. Llevó su mano a la frente del chiquillo, y acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-¿Estas bien, Saga? –Preguntó.

El niño no dijo nada, solamente asintió despacio mientras Kanon se abalanzaba sobre él y lo ahogaba en un abrazo cargado de alegría. Shion sonrió y al fin se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Acercó a los dos pequeños hacia si y los abrazó como si su vida se fuera en ello. Sintió al pequeño Saga aferrarse a su cuello con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro. Podía sentirlo temblar perfectamente y a pesar de ello, se permitió derramar un par de lagrimas de felicidad al ver sus ojos abiertos nuevamente.

-Shion, ¿estas llorando?

El elfo abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada divertida y feliz de Kanon que esperaba una respuesta. Dejo escapar una fina carcajada, y apretó mas el abrazo sobre el menor de los gemelos que contrario a lo esperado, se dejo acunar por el peliverde.

-No todas las lágrimas son amargas, Kanon.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Lo primero, MIL DISCULPAS por el retraso. Prometó que intenté actualizar pronto, pero mi musa se fue a vivir con Kakashi-Sensei y me abandonó por completo.

Muchas gracias a todos por tomaros el tiempo de leer y dejar review. En especial a: _Sunrise Spirit_ (Como ves, soy obediente y buena. No tarde tanto, no? xDD), _IceQueen102_, _Anonymous-anonim_o, _Sanae Koneko_, _puntuka91_, _Minelava_, _Cyberiabronzesaint_, _Silentforce666_, y _GeminiNoNienna_. ¡Mil gracias! Seguimos leyendonos pronto.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	5. Namárië

**Capitulo 5: Namárië**

El sigilo con el que ambos montaraces sorteaban los obstáculos que entorpecían el tortuoso camino, sorprendió por un instante al arquero. Sísifo se acurrucó bajo la protección que la capucha que su capa oscura le ofrecía, mientras seguía a Manigoldo muy de cerca, en completo silencio y con atención, cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido. Siempre pensó, que él como Caballero de la Elite de Naur era un rastreador soberbio y que pocos serían capaces de seguir las apenas existentes huellas que dejaba tras él. Ahora, esa teoría se veía puesta en duda ante el magnífico hacer de aquellos dos chicos. Nadie podría reparar en que por allí habían pasado tres hombres, pues el impecable trabajo de Regulo eliminando las huellas tras él, borraba cualquier vestigio de su presencia, haciéndolos prácticamente invisibles ante los ojos de cualquiera, hombre o animal.

Suspiró apenas perceptiblemente mientras ralentizaba el paso, imitando al improvisado líder de su expedición. Tras observar con atención como ambos chicos se comunicaban mediante gestos, sin emitir gesto alguno, sonrió. Después de todo, aquellos dos jovencitos eran montaraces de Alcanor: hombres entrenados desde niños para desvanecerse en la nada, para moverse como sombras en la penumbra de los bosques y para descubrir rastros invisibles. Algo en el interior del arquero le hacía confiar en ellos casi ciegamente en aquellos momentos, le hacía sentir que toda aquella locura no lo era tanto. Y al mirar sus ojos aniñados y desbordantes de seguridad, el peso que Sísifo cargaba sobre sus hombros parecía aligerarse suavemente, pues ellos se habían ofrecido a compartir aquella carga gustosamente.

Pero Manigoldo no tardó en detenerse tras un cúmulo de maleza, lo suficientemente espesa como para ocultarlos en la oscuridad de la noche y a su vez lo suficientemente ligera como para permitirles divisar su objetivo a la perfección sin ser vistos. Sísifo alzó su rostro, dejando que su mirada contemplara con cautela las cercanías de la Torre. Se sorprendió al descubrirse más cerca del grupo de espectros de lo que había imaginado y a su vez, alcanzaba a contemplar la extensión de la colina y la única vía de escape del grupo de Hades.

Los hábitos de un guerrero brillante no se olvidaban fácilmente, ni siquiera en situaciones extremas, como lo era esa para él. La mirada del arquero de Naur viajó por las cercanías en busca de centinelas. No le fue difícil encontrar a uno de los espectros, envuelto en una armadura tan oscura como el cielo que los cubría. Comprobó como una a una, las suposiciones de Regulo y Manigoldo se revelaban como ciertas. Curiosamente, aquel grupo de renegados parecía sentirse protegido bajo el abrigo de la Torre, en un camino con una única salida posible. Solamente alguien fiel a Hades podía pensar así, pues el sentido común y el instinto de supervivencia empujaba a todos los demás a alejarse de aquellos parajes tan rápido como fuera posible.

Uno a uno, observó a los miembros del grupo hasta contar siete, no veía a Radamanthys por ningún sitio. Pero a medida que avanzaba en la cuenta, la ansiedad se apoderaba de él, pues su mirada inquieta no conseguía encontrar a Dorian y Niamh entre ellos.

Sintió el suave roce de la mano de Regulo en su brazo, captando su atención. Volteó a verlo y entonces, la tímida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro aniñado le indicó que debía observar mejor. El arquero volteó a mirar de nuevo, y entonces, sintió que el mundo se paraba por un momento. Allá, en un rincón, yacían sentadas madre e hija y el castaño, se vio sobrecogido por la belleza de aquella imagen en tan precaria situación. Nada había en aquel mundo que igualara en hermosura a su familia. Ambas parecían relucir en la noche, como las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento.

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, se ensombreció al reconocer a Radamanthys junto a ellas. Sin embargo, un último vistazo a su esposa hizo que recuperara la confianza perdida en apenas un segundo. Allí estaba Dorian, en el territorio más peligroso del reino, atrapada en las garras del enemigo. Pero su imagen era estoica y majestuosa, delicada a la vez. Era simplemente, ella.

-Solamente un guardia. –Susurró a sus compañeros.

-Están confiados. –Murmuró Regulo a su izquierda.

-Vigilan el flanco equivocado. –Por el tono de voz, Sísifo supo que Manigoldo estaba sonriendo. Volteó a ver al peliazul, mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

-El peligro no les acecha desde el bosque al que miran con tanto temor y recelo… -Continuó Regulo.

-Es la sombra de la Torre a lo que deberían temer. –Concluyó el peliazul por él.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sísifo en el preciso instante en que ampliaba aún más su sonrisa burlona y triunfal. El arquero no dijo nada, pues sabía bien que ningún peligro entrañaba aquel bosque en comparación al poder que se revolvía descontrolado en la Torre. Podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, la expresión cargada de confianza de Manigoldo y aquel tinte arrogante que desprendía su mirada, despertaba en él cierta curiosidad. Era cierto que el plan que aquellos dos habían elaborado era arriesgado, o incluso temerario; pero Sísifo estaba de acuerdo en lo que sus acciones desencadenarían, así que se dejó guiar por ellos hasta aquel preciso instante en que tenía a su familia tan cerca, que le resultaba prácticamente imposible reprimir el deseo de correr hacia ellas, enviando al diablo todo lo demás.

Llevó sus ojos al cielo despejado. Ya era bien entrada la madrugada.

-Espero que esos dos idiotas no se retrasan por culpa de sus infantiles discusiones, porque si lo hacen, juro que desearán no haber sido puestos en mi escuadrón. –Protestó Manigoldo. Regulo resopló a su lado.

-¿No puedes dejarlo pasar, verdad? Tan solo cállate. Lo harán bien. –Les defendió el rubio.- Confío en ellos.

-Como digas… -Masculló el peliazul.

Sísifo se sonrío al escuchar esa absurda y pequeña discusión, y por un momento pudo ver en sus recuerdos a Kardia, protestando por cualquier cosa ante el estoico Degel. Y es que, pocos podrían entender el vínculo existente entre caballeros. El mismo estaba comprobando en sus carnes como daba exactamente igual el lugar del que procedían, el tiempo en que sus vidas coincidían, o la situación en que se encontraran… Jamás dejarían de ser Caballeros, pero ante todo, jamás dejarían de ser amigos. Unos más callados que otros, otros más alborotadores e impacientes, otros más cercanos; pero al final… amigos. Y aquel, fue un pensamiento de lo más reconfortante en ese momento pues pocos lazos eran tan fuertes como los tejidos entre ellos. Él lo sabía.

Y de pronto, de igual modo que la discusión había comenzado, acabó. Pareciera que la impaciencia de Manigoldo hubiera sido arrullada por el viento hasta llegar a oídos de los dos aludidos; pues instantes después, un silbido que pocos hubieran diferenciado del canto tardío de un ave nocturna, los silenció, resonando en la colina con suavidad. Regulo esbozó una sonrisa y miró con burla a su amigo, mientras él mismo respondía al mensaje. El arquero observó impresionado como el rubio colocaba sus manos entrelazadas de tal modo frente a su boca, que al soplar, la cavidad formada entre sus palmas hacía vibrar suavemente el aire, emitiendo un dulce silbido que variaba de tono según el movimiento de sus manos.

-Están en sus puestos. Tienen a los caballos. –Aclaró Regulo al saberse observado con curiosidad.

-Uno más de los secretos cargados de genialidad de Alcanor. –Continuó Manigoldo mientras empuñaba su arco.

Sísifo lo imitó, sacó una flecha del carcaj a sus espaldas y con una suave caricia la colocó en su posición exacta.

-¿Listos? –Susurró Regulo. Sísifo asintió sin desviar la mirada de su blanco.

Roció la punta metálica de las flechas con un poco de aceite que goteaba perezoso por el cuerpo de las mismas e instantes después, las chispas procedentes del pedernal prendieron la hojarasca a sus pies. Rápidamente, montaraz y Caballero se apresuraron a encender sus flechas y en menos de lo que cualquier hombre hubiera podido pestañear, fijaron su blanco. Regulo apagó la improvisada hoguera, impidiendo así ser vistos. Un silbido inquieto rompió el aire en el preciso instante en que ambas flechas emprendían su incandescente vuelo hasta su objetivo final, buscando dianas diferentes.

En silencio, y alerta, los tres observaron con nerviosismo la trayectoria de la más importante de ellas: la dirigida al ventanal en lo alto de la torre. Poco importaba que la otra ya hubiera cumplido su misión incendiando la poca maleza que rodeaba a los espectros.

-X-

-¡Fuego! –Gritó Ox, el centinela, al contemplar como lo que parecían un par de flechas ardiendo, sobrevolaban sus cabezas.

-¡Reagrupaos! –Ordenó Radamanthys.

Ox volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos en busca del grupo, a la espera de órdenes. La oscura expresión de su capitán delataba que aquella pequeña sorpresa no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. Con su espada desenvainada, el rubio permanecía atento a cualquier movimiento en las cercanías.

-¡Ox! ¡Mills! –Llamó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus dos subordinados estaban frente a él.- Coged los caballos y rastrear la zona. Alguien ha disparado esas flechas y ese alguien esta ahí. ¡Lo quiero muerto! –Volteó a ver a los demás.- ¡Se acabó el descanso! Preparad las cosas. Nos vamos en cuanto estemos listos.

Los dos rastreadores montaron rápidamente en sus caballos, temerosos del carácter del rubio y con la cabeza gacha, pero los ojos bien abiertos y sus manos empuñando las espadas con fuerza, avanzaron por el sendero.

Atrás, los demás se apresuraron en cumplir con las órdenes y a toda carrera acomodaron sus pocas pertenencias en las alforjas, mientras Radamanthys se acercaba hasta Dorian.

-Se acabó el descanso, preciosa. Nos vamos. –Sin demasiados miramientos la sujetó del brazo y la levantó, empujando al suelo a Niamh en el proceso.

La pequeña, luchaba contra las lágrimas y el miedo que se apoderaban de ella. Mientras, él rubio ayudaba a la mujer a subir al caballo que esperaba nervioso junto a ellos.

-¡Mamá! –Llamó la pequeña.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Radamanthys mientras se agachaba a su altura.- Las lágrimas son para los cobardes… ¿y sabes lo que les ocurre a los cobardes que viajan conmigo? –El rubio acarició su espada significativamente haciendo que la niña lo mirase asustada y en silencio mientras una brillante y enorme lágrima rodaba velozmente por su mejilla.

-¡La mocosa no es más que un estorbo, capitán! –Interrumpió Lune.- Entiendo que queráis a la mujer, pero ¿la niña? –Dorian abrió los ojos de espantó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-La niña viene. –Sentenció el rubio poniéndose en pie y encarando a Lune.

-¡Pero solamente nos retrasará y complicará la lucha cuando cacemos a esos despojos!

-¡No te atrevas a contradecirme, Lune! –Gritó el capitán una vez más.- Ni siquiera reparaste en su verdadera identidad.

-X-

Sin darse cuenta, los tres contuvieron la respiración por un instante. Boquiabiertos, contemplaron como llama y flecha se desvanecían en la nada al acercarse a su destino. Y cuando estaban a punto de aceptar el fracaso del plan… algo despertó en las entrañas de la Torre. Tres miradas nerviosas se mantuvieron fijas en el punto exacto donde una oscura silueta se alzaba majestuosa. Un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas al encontrar su rostro, pues aunque apenas podían distinguirlo, un brillo rojizo adornaba el lugar donde debían estar sus ojos. Frente a ellos estaba el temido Nigromante.

El Brujo alzó su mano, abierta, y furioso contempló a los intrusos que buscaban resguardo en sus dominios. Pequeños espectros insignificantes que amenazaban su paz y que nerviosos por el súbito ataque llevaban las manos a las armas.

Pero él… odiaba que interrumpieran su paz oscura.

De la nada, ennegrecidas nubes se arremolinaron sobre la Torre, desprendiendo furiosos rayos que iluminaban de forma aún más lúgubre el paraje mientras truenos ensordecedores expresaban su furia mal contenida. Era como si los elementos manifestaran las emociones de su invocador, pues estaban seguros que aquel fenómeno era obra suya. Y de pronto, el Brujo cerró su puño cargado de rabia.

-X-

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre los espectros al escuchar los truenos y el súbito cambio del aire, ahora enfurecido. El polvo del suelo se levanto, arañando sin piedad sus rostros y sus manos y los rayos iluminaron sus rostros petrificados.

-Dios mío… -Susurró Dorian alzando su mirada al cielo.

Radamanthys llegó a su lado y llevó sus ojos al mismo lugar que ella contemplaba. Frunció el ceño aún más si es que aquello era posible.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Ahora! –Gritó a todo pulmón.- Ese bastardo se ha revelado contra nosotros. ¡Maldita sea!

Y contra todo pronostico, corrió hacia la pequeña que lloraba y gritaba sin control en el rincón. La tomó en sus brazos y a grandes zancadas la llevo hasta su madre, quien la recibió más que gustosamente acunándola contra su pecho, mientras se aferraba a las riendas de su caballo.

Mas cuando estaban dispuestos a emprender la veloz huida… una quietud enervante se hizo con el lugar mientras todas las miradas se alzaban suplicantes al cielo.

Del remolino entre las nubes surgieron las llamas, y los truenos cesaron ante el rugido espantoso que escapaba de las fauces de aquella bestia de fuego. Furioso, aquel dragón intangible pero ardiente, desbordante de magia oscura, rodeo la Torre y en un rápido movimiento de sus alas, descendió en picado hasta los intrusos; urgiendo su huida desesperada con mil lenguas de fuego acompañada de una lluvia de ceniza.

-¡Fuera de aquí todos! –Gritó desesperadamente su capitán justo antes de que el caos recayera sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por mantener al grupo unido fueron en vano. El pánico se hizo con sus hombres que no tardaron en huir atemorizados por aquella bestia ardiente y por la amenazante figura que observaba todo desde la ventana.

-X-

La respiración desbocada de Sísifo mientras corría a la par de los dos montaraces no le impedía volver la vista atrás una y otra vez en busca de algún indicio de que Dorian y Niamh estarían bien. Sabía que aquella locura de plan era la única opción posible dadas las circunstancias y las desgracias que atacaban Naur, pero aquello no hacia que el miedo se esfumase.

De pronto, Manigoldo y Regulo se detuvieron. Sísifo contempló entonces a los dos nuevos jóvenes que aparecieron ante él. Sus ropas eran iguales a las de sus acompañantes y el modo en que hubieran pasado desapercibidos para él si Manigoldo no se hubiera detenido, hizo bastante evidente su identidad. Ellos eran los dos montaraces que faltaban.

-Al menos hicieron algo bien esta vez. –Masculló Manigoldo mientras subía a su caballo. Regulo volteó los ojos y resopló con pesar.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, y si, un "gracias" por la ayuda estaría bien, capitán. –Dijo alegremente el de cabello más oscuro.

-¡Yato! Déjalo estar, estamos en medio de una misión ¿no podéis dejar de discutir ni siquiera ahora?

-¿Por qué insistes con eso? No van a escucharte. –Continuó el otro mientras le tendía las riendas de su caballo a Sísifo.

-Tenma tiene razón, gato. Pero debemos irnos.

Regulo resopló indignado. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso en una situación como aquella su escuadrón encontrara algo sobre lo que discutir? No se lo explicaba. Menos aún, esos arranques de racionalidad que atacaban a su amigo peliazul de vez en cuando. Era… Insoportable.

Desde el lugar en que se encontraban, se podía ver la colina desde otro ángulo. Atentos, observaron como los espectros emprendían la huida. Orgullosos, contemplaron como aquel fantasmagórico dragón y peligrosa arma, engullía a dos de los hombres, aniquilando a sus caballos en el proceso. Podían escuchar los gritos de Radamanthys dando órdenes desde allí, y aún así, permanecieron quietos unos momentos más… Hasta que el grupo llegará al linde del bosque rumbo a Naur. Y en aquel preciso instante, el Naurilor y los Montaraces abandonaron su escondite, emprendiendo la persecución tras la nube de polvo que aquellos demonios levantaban a su paso.

Dorian volteó su rostro en el preciso instante en que una flecha atravesó de lado a lado al espectro que viajaba a su lado. Giganto cayó desplomado al suelo, arrastrando con el a Ox que venía inmediatamente detrás. Pero la mujer no se amedrentó, al contrario. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una silueta que reconocería en cualquier parte. La elegancia del galope de Fëanor y la postura de su jinete eran inconfundibles. Sísifo había llegado y no lo había hecho solo.

-X-

Hacía horas que Kanon había comenzado un incesante parloteo que rompía totalmente la calma de aquella noche en Alcanor. El chiquillo se había desperezado totalmente al ver a su hermano despierto, y ahora, sentado sobre la cama que ambos compartían y con las mantas revueltas, era incapaz de callarse por un momento. Shion lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues entendía que aquel era el modo que tenía Kanon de soltar la tensión y el nerviosismo contenido. Sabía que pocas cosas podían provocar tal hiperactividad, y dentro de aquellas cosas estaba Saga.

Saga. El pequeño no se había soltado de su abrazo, sentado en su regazo, un solo segundo. Permanecía aferrado a sus ropas, sin intención alguna de moverse de ahí. Ni siquiera las historias de Kanon y su nuevo amigo, o las ansias del gemelo menor por enseñarle aquel pedacito de su nuevo reino que se veía desde la ventana, habían conseguido sacar una sonrisa o una sola palabra de los labios de su hermano.

Shion tampoco se había movido, temeroso de romper aquella súbita tranquilidad que el niño había encontrado repentinamente en sus brazos. Esa reacción le había sorprendido, pues ninguno de los dos niños era extremadamente cariñoso y lo habitual, era que renegaran de cualquier muestra de afectividad, alegando que los Caballeros no necesitaban esos mimos de niñas. Pero ahí estaba Saga, acurrucado en sus brazos, aforrándose a lo único que sentía seguro en esos momentos. Porque el elfo lo sabía. Le había bastado mirar a esos ojos verdes un segundo, para comprobar que el pequeño sentía un profundo miedo. Quizá los sentimientos humanos lograban sorprenderle muchas veces, pero si hay algo común a todos los seres vivos, es la marca imborrable que deja el miedo en la mirada.

-¡Shion! –Exclamó Kanon de pronto. Shion alzó las cejas sorprendido, mientras Saga lo miraba tranquilamente, sin mostrar emoción alguna.- ¡Saga necesita comer! –La expresión recriminatoria del gemelo menor hubiera echo reír a carcajadas al peliverde en otras circunstancias, pero en aquel momento… se abofeteó mentalmente por no haber pensado en ello antes.

-Tienes razón, Kanon.

-¿Quieres galletas? –Preguntó el niño a su gemelo.- Tienen pizquitas de chocolate y ¡son las mejores del mundo!

Pero Saga nunca contestó. Se limitó a apartar la mirada y negar con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba nuevamente entre los brazos del elfo.

Kanon dejó caer los hombros con tristeza. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, y estaba seguro de que si no se esforzaba, esas molestas gotitas saladas inundarían sus ojos rápidamente, haciéndole imposible la tarea de ocultarlas. Estaba intentando por todos los medios hacer que Saga hablara, o al menos que sonriera. ¿Acaso es que Saga no lo había extrañado?

El menor agachó el rostro con pesar. No. Saga no lo había extrañado, porque había estado dormido todo el tiempo. Había estado enfermo, y por como se veía su rostro, su hermano no se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había despertado. Y eso, era injusto. No sabía como, pero siempre que alguno de los dos había enfermado, el otro había acabado haciéndolo también. Suspiro. No tenía la menor idea de cómo es que recordaba eso… y no recordaba nada más. En sus recuerdos, sólo estaban Saga y Shion. Y eso era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Alzó el rostro dispuesto a preguntarlo. Sin embargo, ver la cara igualmente abatida del elfo, hizo que por primera vez, Kanon decidiera que lo más prudente era callar. Ya lo preguntaría en otra ocasión. Se acercó a la butaca donde estaban los dos sentados.

-¿Puedes cargarme a mi también? –Preguntó suavemente.

Shion asintió suavemente, y rápidamente, sentó a Kanon en su otra pierna, rodeando a ambos con sus brazos. Abrazó a los dos, y en el momento en que sintió la respiración irregular del más pequeño, supo que finalmente había comenzado a llorar y en ese instante, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Todo estará bien. –Susurró.

Kanon asintió apenas perceptiblemente. No intentó dejar de llorar, sabia que sería inútil. Pero sus ojos buscaron a la mirada apagada de su hermano y sin esperar una respuesta que sabía no llegaría, Kanon tomó su mano entre la suya una vez más y cerró los ojos; dispuesto a dejarse envolver por el cariño y amor que Shion les brindaba. Suspiró una vez más y estrechó la mano que tenia entre la suya. Sorprendentemente, Saga devolvió el gesto.

Y entonces, Kanon comprendió que Shion estaba en lo cierto, y que todo estaría bien. El si que había extrañado a su hermano durante ese tiempo interminable en que sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados.

-X-

Cuando Sísifo llevó la mano al carcaj en su espalda y lo descubrió vacío, supo que era hora de que las cosas se pusieran serias. No era fácil cabalgar al galope y manejar el arco. Pero por algo era el mejor arquero del reino. Había acertado dos de sus tiros, y alguno de sus compañeros había herido a un par de ellos más. El grupo de espectros había sido diezmado a la mitad.

La primera parte de su estrategia había sido llevada a cabo con éxito. Alertando al grupo e infundiéndoles miedo, despertando la furia de un inesperado aliado. Acorralándolos, hasta el punto de llevarlos al desfiladero que recorría los bordes del abismo tras la Torre y obligándolos a tomar el único camino posible de aquellos parajes.

El Naurilor tuvo que doblegar sus instintos de continuar con su persecución en el momento en que ante el se extendieron los vastos y angostos parajes del Valle Sombrío, pues era al fondo del abismo y a su empedrada garganta donde conducía aquella senda. Parecía como si Regulo hubiera leído su mente, pues en un instante, el rubio se encontraba a su lado, posando su mano en el hombro del arquero, intentando reconfortarlo por un momento e impidiendo así que hiciera de aquel plan una locura. Sísifo asintió.

-Lo se. –Susurró.- El plan debe continuar o estaré perdido allí fuera.

-Saldrá bien. –Replico el montaraz.- Debes confiar en Hasgard.

-Es un Naurilor. No fallará. –Sentenció el arquero con una sonrisa.

-Debemos continuar. –Interrumpió Manigoldo.

-Yato y yo nos quedaremos aquí. –Comenzó Tenma.- Mientras sigamos aquí, con aquel loco removiendo el cielo, Radamanthys no volverá tras sus pasos. Estad seguros.

-Bien, entonces es momento de que seamos nosotros quienes volvamos y rodeemos el bosque antes de que salgan del Valle. –El peliazul continuó.- Hasgard estará esperando al final del sendero, al otro lado de la garganta.

-A la vuelta nos encontraremos donde siempre. –Dijo Regulo esta vez, mientras Yato y Tenma asentían.

-Buena suerte, Sísifo. –Se despidió el castaño.

-Gracias. Gracias por todo.

-No lo agradezcas. –Interrumpió Yato.- Sólo ve allí, patéales el trasero a esos mugrientos espectros y trae de vuelta a tu familia. Estaremos esperando en Alcanor.

No hizo falta decir más. Sísifo asintió con una sonrisa y junto a Manigoldo y Regulo emprendió el camino hacia el final de la emboscada. Suspiró más tranquilo, al saberse cada vez más cerca del fin, pero aún así, sería incapaz de quitarse aquel pesar que le oprimía el corazón hasta poder estrechar a sus chicas entre sus brazos. Solamente deseaba poder hacerlo una vez más.

No tardaron en llegar al linde del camino que tomarían. Sin embargo, antes de adentrarse en el oscuro sendero, volteó su mirada una vez más hacia lo alto de la Torre. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la silueta del Nigromante. Y sorprendiéndose a si mismo, susurró un par de palabras que jamás pensó abandonarían sus labios.

-Gracias, Aspros.

Poco sabía el arquero, que desde aquel mismo ventanal que contemplaba, una mirada carmesí permanecía fija en él, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la pluma blanca de la flecha que había despertado su furia. Una flecha… que reconocería en cualquier parte, pues su apariencia era tan única que prácticamente era la firma del Naurilor que la había lanzado. Aspros esbozó un gesto retorcido similar a una sonrisa, y dándose la vuelta, volvió a sus aposentos. Parecía que las piezas del destino comenzaban a moverse lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿De veras pensaste que esto sería así, hermano? –le dijo al vacío mientras apagaba la ultima vela que mantenía iluminada la habitación y dejaba escapar una carcajada.- No, seguro que no.

El futuro se presentaba interesante y endemoniadamente tentador.

-X-

El suave trino de los pájaros alertó a Melania de que la hora había llegado. No había abandonado el lado de Milo, observándolo dormir, desde que lo había acostado la noche anterior, sabiendo que finalmente Saga había despertado.

La última noche junto a su pequeño príncipe alcanzaba su fin y se veía incapaz de despegar sus ojos de él. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acomodó a su lado y acarició su pelo desordenado una vez más. Sin saber cuando, había comenzado a llorar en silencio, y temerosa de no poder cumplir su palabra si lo miraba por más tiempo, besó su frente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. El pequeño, se removió entre sueños al sentir el cariño de su madre.

-Nunca dejaré de amarte con toda mi alma, Milo. –Susurró mientras se alejaba y echaba un último vistazo al pequeño.

Nadie comprendía su decisión. Ella no pedía que lo hicieran. Pero lo que si sabía con seguridad, es que dejaba a la mitad de su alma durmiendo en aquella habitación, y aquel… era un dolor que nunca sanaría.

-X-

Solamente cuando alguien llamó sutilmente a la puerta, Shion reparó en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo aquella noche. La luz del amanecer se filtraba delicadamente a través de las pesadas cortinas. Ligeramente sobresaltado al verse sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, el elfo aclaró su garganta cansada e invitó a pasar al invitado.

-Adelante. –Susurró, mientras los gemelos en su regazo volteaban a ver curiosos hacia la puerta.

El peliverde se esforzó por ocultar su molestia y disgusto cuando contempló la delicada figura de Melania ante sus ojos. Apoyada en la puerta que había cerrado tras de si, la mujer lo miraba con una expresión agotada y triste. No le paso desapercibido al elfo, que el antiguo brillo que despedía su mirada se había consumido, para dejar espacio únicamente al vacío.

-Deberías conseguir que alguien retratará la imagen que tengo frente a mis ojos, Shion. –Dijo ella mientras se acercaba unos pasos. El aludido, sonrió.

-Quizá lo haga.

Shion contempló el caminar de la joven hasta que quedó a su lado. Se agachó frente a él, hasta quedar a la altura de los gemelos, y fue entonces que imitó el gesto del lemuriano. Una sonrisa cargada de alivio adornó la palidez de su rostro.

-Sois dos lindos príncipes. –Murmuró.

Sin embargo, la reacción tan diferente de ambos niños, la sobrecogió. Mientras Kanon y su luminosa mirada se centraban en ella y sonreía con orgullo; Saga a su lado se limitó a observarla impasible, tras la mascara de tristeza que portaba desde que, sin saberlo, había abandonado Naur. Con cuidado, Melania acarició el cabello de Kanon e inesperadamente, besó su frente. Shion, observó divertido como el chiquillo lejos de protestar, permanecía completamente hipnotizado por la joven, con la tranquilidad que despedía su sola presencia. La peliazul repitió el mismo gesto en Saga.

Ninguno se movió. Ellos la contemplaban y ella devolvía otra mirada cargada de cariño. Sutilmente, tomo las manos de los niños y las estrechó entre las suyas fijando su vista en ellas. Segundos después de un silencio apacible, volvió a mirarlos con sus ojos celestes.

-Es de héroes sonreír cuando el corazón llora. –Dijo fijándose en Saga.- Puede que a lo largo de vuestra vida encontréis amigos que os resulten como hermanos, pero nunca dejéis que nadie se interponga entre vosotros porque los hermanos, lo son más allá de la muerte.

No dando tiempo a una respuesta o reacción de sus acompañantes, Melania se incorporó y se encaminó a la puerta. Ambos niños la siguieron con la mirada, sin comprender exactamente aquellas palabras que habían salido de lo más profundo de su corazón y que sin ser conscientes de ello, se habían grabado desde el primer instante en las almas de los gemelos. Abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella una vez más.

Shion permaneció quieto unos segundos. Odiaba la tristeza que se estaba adueñando de su corazón segundo a segundo. Odiaba ver a aquella mujer de esa manera. Odiaba no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Desdeñaba con todo su ser el pesar que lo consumía segundo a segundo, cuando se comprobó a si mismo odiando y extrañando al mismo tiempo a Melania, porque no la comprendía.

Rápidamente, dejó a los niños en la cama, pero las expresiones de disgusto en sus rostros, hicieron que el mayor se detuviera unos segundos.

-Debo salir unos minutos. –Pero nada cambio. Las mismas miradas.- No os preocupéis, tengo que atender un asunto y volveré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese instante supo que no debía esperar una respuesta a aquella pregunta, porque estaba seguro que no los había convencido. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Melania se alejara cada vez más y más, escurriéndose entre sus dedos. "_Al menos, una despedida._" Pensó. Ignorando las expresiones de disgusto, se dio la vuelta y emprendió la carrera tras ella.

-X-

Cuando llegó a las caballerizas, su corazón parecía a punto de escaparse de su pecho. Su respiración agitada y la multitud de emociones encontradas que lo embargaban, se veían delatadas en el color rosado de sus normalmente pálidas mejillas. Frente a él, Melania se acomodaba en su caballo, abrigándose con aquella magnifica y hermosa capa confeccionada para una reina. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Ninguno habló, pero ambos parecían estar diciéndoselo todo en silencio. Tan ensimismados estaban ambos, que ninguno reparo en la llegada precipitada de Dohko.

-No sabría describir la cantidad de emociones encontradas que siento en este momento.-Musitó quedamente el monarca. Volteó a ver a Shion buscando una respuesta.- Supongo que Saga ha despertado. –El elfo únicamente asintió.- Gracias a dios. –Suspiró el castaño y después, la miró a ella.- Y eso… significa, irremediablemente, que te vas.

No esperaba una respuesta. En cierto modo, ninguno de los tres creía que fuera necesario. Pero Melania comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de sus acompañantes. Era una mujer más inteligente y sabia de lo que muchos podían pensar, a pesar de su juventud. Tomar la decisión de dejar a su hijo atrás, había sido la mas difícil de toda su vida. Ni siquiera le resultó tan difícil decidir traicionar a su hermano. Pero Milo era diferente. Ella misma jamás sería capaz de perdonarse por dejar que su hijo creciera sin una madre. No había podido evitar que su padre muriera por aquello en que creía y ahora, se veía obligada a marcharse para no volver. Estaba completamente segura de que aquello, era lo único que podía hacer para asegurar que la verdadera identidad de los gemelos y Milo quedase en el anonimato, y para mantener su seguridad. Ella unicamente era un imán para todo lo referente a Hades.

Suspiró y miró de uno a otro de sus acompañantes.

-Hay momentos en la vida en que crees que no tiene sentido seguir vivo. Momentos en los que cualquier problema te hace hundirte en la más profunda tristeza. –Comenzó a decir.- Escuchamos cada día como nos dicen lo bonita que es la vida pero... debemos comprender que tenemos una venda en los ojos que nos impide percibir eso tan bonito que dicen que existe. Ser felices, es lo único que deseo. Para ganar… hay que saber perder.

-No tendría porque ser así… -Comenzó Shion.

-Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, Shion. –Interrumpió la mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que comenzaban a invadir sus ojos.- No olvides eso nunca. Porque ni Deuteros hubiera muerto de este modo, ni yo me hubiera ido sino confiáramos ciegamente en ti. –Suspiró.- Algún día esos niños visitarán Lemuria en busca de conocimiento, y yo estaré allí, vigilante desde las sombras. Y quizá… -El nudo de su garganta comenzaba a impedirla hablar.- Quizá pueda enseñarles algo que contribuya a hacer de ellos grandes Reyes.

-Melania…-susurró Dohko contemplando sus lágrimas cristalinas.

-Nunca andé por el camino trazado, porque ese camino sólo conducía a donde ya fueron otros. Lo sabéis. Hoy duele, mañana será sólo un recuerdo.

Sabiendo que nada más quedaba por decir, la joven agachó el rostro y emprendió despacio su camino hacia la dorada Lemuria.

- _Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, Aranel Lómë._ –Se despidió dulcemente el elfo, mientras la observaba partir.- _Tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._

-_Diola lle…_ -Respondió Melania con una sonrisa.- _Tenna' ento lye omenta… _

_-Namárië… _

Tras la despedida de Dohko, ambos contemplaron hipnotizados su partida, escoltada por uno de los Caballeros; sabiendo que aquella sería la última vez que la Ciudad de la Gloria contemplase a la graciosa figura de melena ensortijada paseando por sus calles.

-Continuará…-

**NdA: **¡I'm back! Y espero que haya sido para bien. Como siempre, algunas traducciones del élfico utilizado al final del capitulo.

_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo_: Que las estrellas brillen en la hora de nuestro reencuentro. (Amo las despididas élficas, maldita sea)

_Aranel Lómë_: Princesa del Crepúsculo

_Tur gwaith nin beriatha hon:_ El poder de mi pueblo te protegerá.

_Diola lle_: Gracias

_Tenna' ento lye omenta_: Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

_Namárië_: Adiós

Gracias por las lecturas y reviews, en especial a: _Sunrise Spirit_ (¿Tu que, haciéndole la competencia a Adri con sus mega-reviews? =P Ahora si me iré a babosear tranquila a mi lindo Kakashi-sama), _Anonymous-anonimo_, _Sanae Koneko_, _IceQueen102_, _puntuka91_, _Minelava_ y _Silentforce_ (te agradezco por anticipado el súper-review que se que me dejaras xD). ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Y sobre todo… ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a tods! Se os quiere.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	6. Muerte y desolación

**Capítulo 6: Muerte y desolación**

El grupo no tardó en reducir la velocidad de la marcha una vez se hubieron internado en el Valle Sombrío. Desde su lugar junto a Radamanthys, Dorian podía escuchar las maldiciones que escapan de los labios de Lune. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando exactamente igual que él, porque conocía bien lo que se decía de aquel lugar y no entendía como era que Sísifo los había forzado a tomar aquel camino.

Era cierto que Naur era el Reino más fuerte y grande dentro de los límites conocidos. Sus montañas áridas y heladas contrastaban con el verdor de las praderas, bañadas por los innumerables ríos que serpenteaban desde las tierras de Asgard. Era un reino terriblemente hermoso a pesar de la eterna condena que suponía la peligrosa cercanía a las tierras de Hades.

Sin embargo, también Naur ocultaba terrenos olvidados que incluso sus soldados de élite trataban de evitar en medida de lo posible. Y aquel era uno de ellos.

Se decía que antaño aquel agreste valle que nacía a espaldas de la Torre de la Hechicería, había albergado el lecho de un lago, poblado por las más hermosas y extrañas criaturas. Sin embargo, las hirvientes lavas del viejo Volcán de la Sombra, ahora dormido, habían calcinado su lecho, eliminando todo rastro de vida en un derroche incontrolable de furia.

Sus penetrantes ojos negros no perdían detalle alguno de aquel paisaje desolador. A sus pies, la roca seca recubierta de tierra agrietada se quejaba al paso lento de los caballos. Continuamente pequeños desprendimientos de rocas quebraban aquel silencio ensordecedor, sobresaltando ligeramente a la compañía. Lejos quedaban ya los graznidos de los cuervos de la Torre. Un olor nauseabundo y putrefacto les recordaba la cercanía de alguna ciénaga de aguas estancadas.

Su visión se veía entorpecida por una neblina más densa de lo habitual que cubría todo. Dorian era consciente de que Radamanthys procuraba guiarlos en línea recta, al menos en medida de lo posible, pues continuamente se veían forzados a girar a derecha e izquierda para evitar las nubes de gas hirviente que escapaban entre las grietas del suelo complicando ligeramente su respiración.

Dorian permanecía totalmente alerta, aunque sabía que el grupo de espectros también lo hacía. Sintió a Niamh removerse entre sus brazos, e inconscientemente, aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo sobre ella. Una cosa estaba clara, si quería sobrevivir y proteger a su hija, debía hacer todo lo posible por salir de aquel áspero valle. Sabía que sin ellos, no podría conseguirlo. Pues aunque era un terreno desolado y deshabitado, grupos de orcos que se habían escurrido entre los dedos de los cazadores de Naur, habían convertido las cavernas esparcidas aquí y allá en su nuevo hogar. Poco importaba que unos pocos vivieran en un rincón olvidado, aunque siempre vigilado desde fuera. El problema radicaba en que no estaban solos. Desde que Hades había comenzado a mover sus tropas, batallones de orcos y otras bestias viajaban en grupos más numerosos y difíciles de contener.

De pronto, un gruñido profundo, y similar a un gorgoteo en la lejanía; les hizo estremecer.

-Trolls. –susurró Lune.

-Apurad el paso. –espetó Radamanthys espoleando a su caballo.- Cuanto antes salgamos de este agujero, mejor.

Dorian tragó saliva y miró de uno en uno a sus captores. Solamente cuatro espectros la acompañaban. Si se topaban con un grupo de trolls, sería un autentico milagro que sobrevivieran.

De ningún modo imaginaba, que en los límites del Valle, alguien compartía aquellos oscuros pensamientos.

-X-

Hasgard, permanecía oculto en las sombras que le prodigaban los árboles que tímidamente crecían aquí y allá. Vigilaba en silencio, concentrado e impasible, la única salida a aquella escarpada garganta que era el Valle Sombrío.

Era pocos los que conocían cual era la otra salida del Valle, solamente los Naurilors y quizá algún viejo loco sin miedo a morir que se acercaba lo suficiente a aquel lugar.

Y aún así, estaba completamente seguro de que para la mayoría de los que llegaban hasta allí, aquella grieta que se abría en la pared rocosa, pasaba inadvertida. Sin embargo, poco tenía de natural aquel viento helado que atravesaba el estrecho pasaje, en un quejido desgarrador; que estremecía a todo aquel al que acariciaba con dedos de hielo. Un viento que urgía a muchos a escapar a toda prisa antes de reparar en el hueco semioculto; urgiendo a otros a alzar sus miradas hasta toparse con la oscura entrada.

Un mal augurio aquel aire endemoniado, dirían los ancianos supersticiosos.

En alguna ocasión, él y su escuadrón de soldados habían llevado a cabo cacerías, como las llamaban, en el Valle Sombrío. Sabía a la perfección lo que se podía encontrar en aquella trampa que era la garganta de piedra.

Y aquello, lo desalentó.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo por un instante. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, por lo que la luz en el interior del Valle, sabía, era más que reducida. Era muy fácil perder la orientación en el Valle gracias a la espesa niebla que siempre lo cubría. Además, Dorian y los otros deberían cuidarse de los ojos de los orcos, pues aunque no eran rivales para guerreros de élite como Radamanthys, conocían aquellos terrenos mejor que ellos, y sus ojos amarillos y brillantes eran tremendamente finos en la oscuridad. Poco se les escapaba.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Solamente imaginar a la siempre hermosa Dorian y a la pequeña Niamh atravesando aquellos parajes le hacía estremecer. Las posibilidades de que ambas sobrevivieran a aquel camino, eran muy reducidas y aún así, Hasgard no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante de todo era que el futuro que les esperaba fuera, no era para nada alentador. En el mejor de los casos, conseguirían rescatar a ambas sanas y salvas. Pero tras conseguir aquella tan ansiada libertad, sus vidas serían condenadas a una de clandestinidad. No podían ofrecerlas nada. Ya no eran bienvenidos en Naur, las cabezas de los Naurilor fieles al rey tenían un precio muy alto, y con ello, sus familias corrían un riesgo abrumador. Serían perseguidos y aniquilados si se dejaban atrapar.

Estaban condenados a vivir en las sombras.

Y sin embargo, poco le importaba aquello a Hasgard, pues era un destino que había aceptado gustosamente. Mas no era aquel el caso de sus familias.

Recordó a cada uno de sus compañeros un par de noches antes de que todo comenzara. Se recordó a si mismo escuchando atentamente las palabras del rey y observando su sonrisa esperanzada, en la última reunión que compartieron. Deuteros, Shion, Asmita, Kardia, Degel, Sísifo, el Cid -uno de los hombres de confianza enviados por Dohko desde Alcanor- y él.

Cuando llegó a formar parte de los soldados de élite de un rey más joven que él, no imaginó ni por lo más remoto que entre todos ellos se forjaría tal sentimiento de lealtad, amistad y camaradería. Incluido Deuteros, que más que su rey, era uno más de ellos. Por eso, cuando llegó el momento, todos llevaron a cabo un pacto que sabían sellaría sus vidas. Y lo hicieron con una sonrisa orgullosa. Sabiendo que a partir de entonces lo perderían todo; la libertad, el honor, los privilegios. Sabiendo que el nombre de Naurilor dejaría de ser venerado y admirado por todos los rincones del mundo, para ser despreciado y condenado; para ser relegado al olvido y a las sombras.

No les importó.

La realidad era que alguien debía vigilar desde esas sombras, desde esa oscuridad; hasta el día en que legítimo rey tomará su lugar y reclamara lo que era suyo.

Y ese alguien, sería él. Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-X-

El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en los caballos, pues ninguno de los Montaraces o Sísifo podían permitirse un momento de descanso si es que deseaban llegar a tiempo al otro lado del Valle. Sin embargo, los caballos apenas dejaban escapar quejido alguno ante la exigencia de sus jinetes.

La luz matutina apenas se filtraba a través de las copas de los altos álamos que cubrían el bosque, pero aquello no les suponía esta vez ninguna dificultad. Ya no se esforzaban por pasar inadvertidos sin dejar rastro alguno tras de sí, sino que su absoluta prioridad era avanzar lo más rápido posible. Por ello, podían permitirse cabalgar por el camino casi cubierto en su totalidad de un musgo esponjoso que suavizaba el repiqueteo incesante de los cascos de sus monturas.

La inquietud de Sísifo parecía dispuesta a no ceder a pesar de que poco a poco el camino se iba a aclarando, una señal de que el final del bosque estaba ya, finalmente cerca. Rápidamente, giraron hacia la derecha en su intención de no alejarse demasiado del límite de la garganta que se extendía no demasiados metros mas allá; dejando atrás el camino y ralentizando, al fin, la marcha.

Poco después, Manigoldo hizo una señal con su mano, y sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron a su lado. Desde el lugar donde se encontraban, apenas un par de hileras de árboles les separaban del campo abierto y del lugar donde Hasgard debía esperarles.

-En cuanto abandonemos el bosque, estaremos en campo abierto durante un tiempo. –Susurró Sísifo.- Debemos ser rápidos.

-Lo se. –Replicó Manigoldo.- Allí está Hasgard. Eso quiere decir que no hay peligro alguno.

-Entonces vamos.-Sísifo estaba tan ansioso que apenas tardó un segundo en descender de su caballo, y comenzar a atarlo en uno de los árboles cercanos.

-Se que estás más que ansioso porque todo esto acabe. –Interrumpió el peliazul.- Pero no vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que te calmes. Ahí delante solamente habrá una oportunidad, no valen los errores. Relájate.

El arquero clavó sus ojos en el joven peliazul, y aunque en un primer momento se sintió ofendido por sus palabras, no tardó en comprender lo mucho que cambia la actitud de un hombre, por muy guerrero de élite entrenado en mil batallas que sea, cuando lo que ama esta en riesgo. Suspiró y asintió lentamente. Sus dos acompañantes le devolvieron una sonrisa y pronto se unieron a él.

-X-

-Empezaba a pensar que no llegaríais a tiempo. –murmuró Hasgard sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

-Aquí estamos al fin. –replicó Sísifo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Hasgard lo miró por primera vez, con su expresión severa. Reparó entonces en la falsa sonrisa que su amigo le brindaba, en las oscuras marcas bajo los ojos azules del arquero y en la tensión que despedía cada uno de sus músculos. Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, por lo que sin darse cuenta, Hasgard apretó los dientes y posó su mano en el hombro del castaño, buscando darle al menos un poco de tranquilidad en un momento tan difícil como aquel.

-Si todo va según lo previsto y Radamanthys ha conseguido mantener el rumbo, no tardarán en escucharse sus pasos a través del sendero. –susurró, dándole un vistazo al interior del mismo.

-¿Y si no? –preguntó el arquero, descorazonado.

-Entraremos.

Manigoldo y Regulo intercambiaron una mirada cargada de preocupación mientras ambos tomaban su lugar al lado derecho de la boca del camino. Al otro lado, Hasgard y Sísifo habían caído presas de un silencio atronador que solamente empeoraba aquel súbito nerviosismo que los embargaba. Si se veían forzados a entrar al Valle, dejarían de ser los cazadores para convertirse en las presas. Solamente les quedaba confiar en las prisas de Radamanthys por sacar a los suyos de allí, y en su buen hacer como capitán. Lo cual, no era para nada alentador.

-X-

Al advertir la señal de la mano de Radamanthys, los espectros se detuvieron inmediatamente. Expectantes, llevaron sus miradas hacia su capitán; para encontrarlo con la mirada perdida en algún lugar y el ceño fruncido en un modo casi imposible. Sin duda, ante la nula visión que les proporcionaba aquella niebla, el capitán intentaba guiarse por su buen sentido del oído. Lentamente, desenvainó su espada sin producir sonido alguno.

-¿Qué tal os manejáis con el arco? –preguntó volteando hacia Dorian. La mujer dudó por unos instantes ante sus posibles intenciones, y después replicó.

-Más que bien. –El espectro esbozó una sonrisa.

-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba. -hizo una pausa, que a todos se les antojó interminable.- Lune, devolvedla su arco y su carcaj.

-¡¿Qué…? –alcanzó a exclamar el aludido. La mujer lo miró desafiante con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

-Haz lo que te he dicho. –Espetó el capitán, mientras el espectro le tendía el arco a la mujer.- Espero que vuestra puntería, rapidez y sentido del oído sean tan buenos como decís. –La mujer le mantuvo la mirada.- Escuchadme bien, porque no pienso repetir esto. Cada palabra pronunciada delata nuestra posición y nos convierte en un blanco perfectamente vulnerable. Estamos rodeados de orcos. –habiendo pronunciado aquello, sus hombres aferraron las empuñaduras de las espadas que llevaban desenvainadas. Necesitaremos a un buen arquero a parte de Miles.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no lo utilizará contra nosotros? –preguntó Cube con desconfianza.

-No lo sabemos. –replicó Radamanthys.

Siguiendo sus advertencias, el grupo guardo silencio. Avanzaron unos metros más, hasta que un montón de guijarros desprendiéndose de la pared cayó algo más allá.

-Agárrate fuerte a mi, y no te sueltes. –susurró Dorian al oído de Niamh. La pequeña asintió, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las vestimentas de su madre y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la mayor.

Acto seguido, la mujer colocó una de aquellas flechas blancas en el arco, y tensó la cuerda. Respiró hondo y se concentró, buscando escuchar cualquier sonido que le sirviera de pista sobre la ubicación exacta de los orcos. Y de pronto, Radamanthys dio el alto una vez más.

Extrañada, volteó a mirarlo en el preciso instante en el que ronco gorgoteo de la garganta de un orco atronaba el silencioso valle. Instintivamente, Dorian apuntó en aquella dirección y antes de que ninguno reaccionara, su flecha atravesó la garganta del primer orco que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

El rubio la miró con una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro.

Otro gorgoteo. Y otro más. Otro.

Rápidamente llevó la mano a su carcaj y tenso la cuerda una vez más. Después de eso, solamente el metálico sonido de las espadas al chocar contra las burdas armas de aquellas bestias, podía escucharse en el Valle. Pronto el escándalo aumentó, y flecha tras flechas los orcos caían a sus pies. Tendrían suerte si salían de aquella trampa con vida, pues era de sobra conocido que las armas de aquellas bestias no eran tan letales por su técnica como por el veneno que las manchaba.

Y entonces, tomó la decisión. Sísifo la había conducido hasta aquel lugar, y estaba completamente segura de que lo había hecho por un buen motivo. Si los orcos no conseguían reducir el número de espectros, lo haría ella. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus improvisados compañeros de viaje. Allá en la Torre había hecho lo mismo, con el único objetivo de cerciorarse de la cantidad de armas que portaban. Solamente dos arcos, contando el suyo.

Su rostro se adornó con una expresión fiera y cargada de determinación. Tomó una de sus últimas flechas y la colocó sobre la cuerda. Su pulso desbocado había hecho enmudecer los chillidos estridentes de los orcos y por un instante, no existía nada más en aquel Valle que ella y su objetivo: el único arquero experto con el que contaban, Miles. El único que podía suponer un peligro a distancia para Sísifo. Apuntó a un punto letal, su garganta. Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el espectro cayó muerto al suelo.

La mujer lo contempló allí, con los ojos abiertos mirando a aquel cielo que se ocultaba tras la niebla y no la importó. Hasta que su oscura mirada se topó con unos ojos dorados que la observaban con severidad. Y algo en su interior la decía que Radamanthys la había contemplado todo el tiempo, esperando que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso.

Ignoró las maldiciones airadas de los demás. Ignoró el sonido cada vez más lejano y suave de aquel grupo de orcos que habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Era incapaz de romper aquel duelo de miradas que había iniciado con el capitán, hasta que el joven guerrero esbozó la sonrisa más terrorífica que hubiera visto jamás.

-Justo lo que esperaba de la esposa de un Naurilor. –dijo aún sonriente.- En marcha, no debe quedar mucho hasta la salida.

-¿Y Miles? –preguntó cabizbajo Cube.

-Coged las armas y dejadlo.

Para Dorian no pasó desapercibido el malestar que toda aquella conmoción había generado en el grupo. Sonrió altiva y orgullosa al pasar entre los guerreros, pues Radamanthys no había soltado la soga que mantenía preso a su caballo un solo minuto.

Unos metros más allá, la niebla parecía disiparse ligeramente, y una corriente de aire frío levantó el polvo a sus pies.

Sin abandonar aquel pausado y suave tono de voz, el rubio habló de nuevo.

-Ahora que hemos visto de lo que es capaz la esposa de un Naurilor, veamos de lo que es capaz el Naurilor en cuestión.

Dorian se estremeció y la expresión orgullosa de su rostro desapareció. Había sido una ingenua. Tarde comprendía las intenciones del capitán.

-Ya pasó, mi vida. Ya pasó… –susurró besando la cabeza de Niamh, que sollozaba entre sus brazos en silencio.- Te quiero tanto...

-X-

El silencio al otro lado del pasaje era tal, que pareciera que los cuatro guerreros llevaban minutos aguantando la respiración. La cuestión era que permanecían tan atentos que hubieran podido escuchar los torpes pasos de un topo en los túneles bajo sus pies. Precisamente por eso, cuando la enervante tranquilidad del lugar se vio interrumpida por el sonido tímido y temeroso de unos pasos vacilantes, todas las alarmas se activaron en las mentes de los cuatro.

Instintivamente, Sísifo intentó asomarse y echar un vistazo al interior del camino. Sin embargo, la fuerte mano de Hasgard sujetando su brazo se lo impidió. El arquero le envió una mirada de reproche y pese a ello, el de melena blanquecina, le devolvió otra cargada de paciencia y tranquilidad, aunque no por ello menos severa. Con un gesto de su cabeza señaló a Regulo pocos metros más allá. El arquero comprendió.

Por un momento había olvidado que viajaba con dos jovencitos montaraces capaces de sobrevivir en condiciones impensables y que estaban preparados para todo. El joven rubio usaba un diminuto espejo que guardaba entre sus bolsillos para observar que era aquello que había levantado su curiosidad y sospecha.

Sabiendo que tenía todas las miradas sobre si, Regulo no se amilanó. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al comprobar la veracidad de la imagen que proyectaba aquel espejo y sin querer apretó los dientes.

-La niña. –susurró.

Los ojos del arquero se abrieron de par en par ante aquellas palabras. ¿Dónde estaba Dorian?

-¿Sola? –contestó en apenas un susurro audible Hasgard. El rubio asintió.

-Es una trampa. –interrumpió Manigoldo. Con un gesto, supo que los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Instintivamente, Sísifo se asomó ligeramente para echar un vistazo al callejón. Y cuando contempló aquella pequeña y delicada silueta, que caminaba temerosa y lentamente en dirección a ellos, no le cupo la menor duda de que los montaraces estaban en lo cierto. Desde allí, podía percibir el rápido vaivén del pecho de la pequeña en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar las lágrimas y los sollozos que amenazaban con romper aquel tenebroso silencio.

El arquero sintió sus propios ojos anegarse de lágrimas.

-Tenemos que sacarla de ahí. –susurró.

-Deja que se acerque ella sola hasta aquí. –Sugirió Manigoldo.- Si nos adentramos para buscarla, nos pondremos todos en peligro y haremos de ella un blanco demasiado fácil.

Sísifo que había mantenido su mirada fija en los ojos del peliazul, apretó los dientes y asintió con determinación. Confiaba en ellos y habían demostrado que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, contando con la sangre fría que a él le faltaba precisamente en un momento tan comprometido como aquel.

-Cuando la tengas, sácala de aquí tan rápido como puedas y déjala a salvo junto a los caballos. –continuó Regulo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que Radamanthys y los otros quieren que hagamos. Puedes estar seguro que están observando desde algún sitio al otro lado y en cuanto dejen de ver a la niña se pondrán en guardia. –Manigoldo hizo un alto en sus palabras.- Nos han forzado a entrar al Valle a por Dorian. Debes volver rápidamente, no podemos entrar sin ti.

Una vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, se pusieron en sus puestos. Desenfundaron sus armas, prepararon sus arcos, y en el preciso instante en que la pequeña Niamh puso un pie fuera del pasaje, los fuertes brazos de Sísifo la rodearon, alzándola en vilo y tapando su boca en un intento por enmudecer sus gritos asustados hasta que reparara en su identidad.

La silueta de ambos desapareció, visto y no visto, cual sombra de la boca del sendero.

Pocos segundos después, cuando Sísifo dejo en el suelo a la pequeña, en la zona segura que suponía para ellos el bosque, la niña aún seguía sollozando. El Naurilor se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y sujetó su pequeño rostro marcado por las lágrimas. Sólo entonces la pequeña se percató de su identidad, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Shhhh… Todo esta bien, pequeña. –dijo abrazándola mientras las pequeñas manos de la niña se aferraban a sus ropas.

-Papá… -susurró con su voz entrecortada.

-Escúchame.-Sísifo se alejó unos centímetros de ella para poder verla bien y volvió a sujetar su rostro con ternura, apartando un tirabuzón cobrizo que caía por su rostro.- Debo volver a por mamá. ¿Ella está bien? –La niña asintió.- Necesito que te quedes aquí y no hagas ningún ruido hasta que vuelva.

-No quiero que te vayas. –contestó dejando escapar otro par de lágrimas.

-Pero debo traer de vuelta a mamá, ¿verdad? –La pequeña asintió.- Necesito que seas muy valiente, tanto como has sido hasta ahora. Sólo un ratito más, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –dijo ella finalmente. Sísifo la devolvió una sonrisa y la atrajo contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Quédate junto a Fëanor y no te muevas de aquí por ningún motivo. Volveré a buscarte. –La niña asintió nuevamente.- En cuanto lo haga, nos marcharemos. Te amo, princesa.

-X-

Una vez hubo regresado con sus compañeros, Sísifo asió su arco con fuerza y seguridad.

-¿Listos? –preguntó.

Todos asintieron, y rápidamente abandonaron el cobijo y seguridad que les proporcionaba el exterior del valle, para adentrarse en el sinuoso camino que conducía a su interior. En silencio avanzaron, con sus espaldas pegadas a la pared y sus armas preparadas para cualquier ataque. Sabían que el menor despiste se pagaría con sus vidas. Pero todos ellos eran guerreros de élite, y demostrarían que podían ganar incluso en condiciones tan adversas como aquellas.

-X-

Dorian cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Podía sentir sobre ella las miradas de sus captores y el instinto asesino que desprendían por cada poro. Estaba completamente segura de que no vacilarían un solo instante en acabar con su vida. Únicamente ahora que había contemplado el pesaroso caminar de su hija en busca de la libertad, se permitía pensar en la realidad. Y aquella era una muy poco halagüeña.

Sabía que el principal motivo por el que Radamanthys la había mantenido viva hasta aquel momento era precisamente para atraer a Sísifo y a todos los que le acompañaran a sus garras. Y también sabía, que aquel plan surtiría efecto, que su arquero y los demás no dudarían en meterse en la boca del lobo si tenían al menos una posibilidad de salir con éxito de ella.

La mujer sintió como segundo a segundo, un nudo se hacía más y más fuerte en su garganta. No sólo respirar era difícil, sino que por primera vez, encontró casi imposible retener las lágrimas y su porte regio ahora no era más que un recuerdo desvencijado de su perpetua elegancia.

Apretó su mano alrededor del arco que aún sostenía. Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, hiriéndola, quemándola. Pero si Sísifo confiaba en que les quedaba al menos una posibilidad… Se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Respiró hondo una vez más y recobró ligeramente su entereza. Sabía que estaba en el punto de mira del arco que Radamanthys había arrebatado al cadáver de Miles. Dorian alzó el rostro. No existía hombre en la tierra que pudiera verla vulnerable, ni siquiera en aquella hora sombría.

Y entonces, lo vio.

-X-

Sus ojos se quedaron prendados de ella como la primera vez que la contempló. Sus miradas permanecieron presas la una de la otra, y Sísifo comprendió que el resto del mundo no importaba. Nada más existía en aquel misero abismo a parte de ella y él. Y por un instante, hubiera jurado que jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Pues sus ojos azabache brillaban anegaos de lágrimas, y su pálida piel ahora manchada por algún arañazo y polvo, aún relucía entre la niebla de aquellos parajes olvidados.

Dorian sonrió y la sangre del guerrero se congeló en sus venas. Tenía ante si a un ángel caído del cielo, y no pudo hacer más que devolver aquella sonrisa cómplice.

-Dorian… -susurró.

-Has venido. –replicó ella luchando contra el llanto.

-Nunca te dejaría. –el arquero se acercó un par de pasos más.

-Lo se. –Una lágrima más cayó.- Aunque no deberías haberlo hecho.

-Saldremos de aquí. Niamh esta a salvo. –dijo tras fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Te amo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del arquero.

Después, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Dorian se movió con una agilidad sorprendente y utilizando la única flecha que quedaba en su carcaj, aquella que sus captores no se habían molestado en arrebatarla, volteó a su espalda y disparó sin pensarlo un solo segundo. .

Los ojos de Sísifo y los demás se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella acción tan repentina.

-¡Dorian! –El grito desgarrador resonó por todo el Valle.

-X-

Sabía que su precipitado movimiento había servido para que los espectros se pusieran en marcha y los guerreros que acompañaban a Sísifo identificaran rápidamente su posición. Al menos así podrían defenderse.

Sin embargo, el dolor lacerante que invadió su pecho impidiéndola respirar la advirtió de que siempre estuvo en lo cierto. Siempre supo que no conseguiría sobrevivir a aquella inesperada aventura. Y nunca la importó. Bajó su mirada, y observó las dos flechas que atravesaban su pecho. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, exhausta, mientras que a su alrededor, el silbido de un ir y venir de flechas cegadas por la niebla; ensordecía sus oídos.

Amagó un sonrisa temblorosa en el momento en que contempló como el cadáver de Cube caía pesadamente al suelo. Radamanthys y Lune se habían quedado solos.

Mas por encima de todo aquello, lo escuchaba a él. Los gritos desgarradores de Sísifo en su incansable intento por llegar hasta ella, retumbaban en su cabeza, forzándola a no cerrar los ojos, a no dejarse vencer por el dolor que entumecía su cuerpo. Solamente deseaba abrazarlo por última vez.

Y entonces, sus fuertes brazos impidieron que su cuerpo agotado se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Dorian! –Susurró, o tal vez gritó, el arquero acunándola junto a su pecho.- Te sacaré de aquí… -ella sonrió una vez más.- Te pondrás bien…

-No… Esto es el final. -su temblorosa mano se posó en el rostro de él.- Dime… los gemelos… ¿están bien? –Él asintió.- Sabía que lo conseguiríais… Prométeme algo. –Sus miradas se fijaron la una en la otra.- Haz que Niamh sepa por lo que vivimos y morimos. Haz de ella una digna guerrera al servicio de su príncipe… de su rey.

-Lo haré.

-Acabad con Hades… con Radamanthys. Haced… que todas las muertes valgan la pena. –Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, Sísifo se vio obligado únicamente a asentir una vez más.- Cuida de Niamh. –una dolorosa tos la hizo callar por un momento, coloreando sus labios con la sangre escarlata que manaba de ellos inmisericorde.- Ella te necesita. Ella es especial…

-Nos necesita a ambos. –replicó el dejando escapar las lágrimas que tanto dificultaban su visión. Ella negó.

-Estaréis bien. –La joven, se permitió finalmente llorar libremente.- Yo os cuidaré.

-Perdóname, no pude llegar antes… -sollozó.- Perdóname…

-No hay nada que perdonar, lo hiciste muy bien. Niamh está a salvo. –Su voz, ahora apenas un dulce murmullo inundo sus oídos. Sísifo acarició su rostro con delicadeza.- No pude haber soñado… con un mejor marido y un mejor padre… para mi única hija. –Su dificultad para hablar era cada vez más evidente.- Abrázame… abrázame fuerte.

El arquero obedeció, estrechándola con cuidado, y con un inmenso amor, entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo delicado temblaba, y aún así, sin apenas fuerza alguna corriendo por sus venas, Dorian encontró aquel hueco entre su cuello y su hombro donde la gustaba tanto reposar su cabeza en los eternos abrazos al despertar que se prodigaban cada mañana. Le permitía sentir los latidos de su corazón y embriagarse con el perfume de los cabellos rizados y rebeldes de Sísifo.

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, princesa. –Apenas podía escuchar nada en aquel profundo estado de letargo en que se había sumergido y sin embargo, aquellas palabras se calaron nítidamente en su memoria.

-Yo también… -susurró.

Y entonces, Dorian cerró sus hermosos ojos negros para nunca más abrirlos. Sísifo lloró desconsolado, mientras a lo lejos, podía escucharse el repicar veloz de los caballos de los espectros en su huida apresurada hacia las profundidades del Valle.

La verdad era que en aquel largo camino llamado guerra que habían emprendido, muchos morían, convirtiéndose en un hermoso recuerdo en los corazones de aquellos a los que habían amado. Otros, se convertían en algo más que eso; alcanzaban el firmamento y ocupaban su lugar entre las miles de estrellas danzantes que vigilaban sus sueños.

Ninguno de los cuatro guerreros allí presentes se planteó si quiera que la belleza etérea de aquella mujer pasara inadvertida en el ir y venir del tiempo. Ella adornaría aquel oscuro cielo como la estrella más brillante. Y los bardos, la nombrarían _Elenion Ancalima._ Pues su regia apariencia ocultaba un secreto que pocos conocían.

-X-

Ninguno de ellos había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que se habían adentrado en el Valle, porque aunque sabían que aquella incursión en esos peligrosos terrenos era prácticamente una misión suicida, de un modo u otro, todos habían confiado en que saldría bien.

Poco les quedaba ya por hacer.

Hasgard llevó su mirada triste y apagada por cada uno de los presentes ante la improvisada tumba que habían dedicado a Dorian, bajo la sombra de los álamos. Podía escuchar el llanto ahogado de la pequeña Niamh en brazos de su padre, y sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que más llamó su atención. Manigoldo y Regulo permanecían allí, estoicos, pero con sus miradas clavadas en el suelo y los puños apretados.

Suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros con pesadez. Resultaba estremecedor el hecho de que por muy experimentado guerrero que fuera, sin importar su lugar de procedencia, una persona en su sano juicio jamás se acostumbraría a ver morir a las personas. Poco importaba si era amigo o enemigo, el caso es que sabía de sobra que aquellos rostros plagarían sus sueños por siempre acosados por la eterna culpabilidad que ninguno de ellos se sacaría de encima.

Porque lo sabía de sobra. Dolía perder a alguien conocido, pero más dolía perderlos frente a sus propios ojos y sentir que nada de lo que se había hecho era suficiente. Hasgard era un hombre adulto, y como tal, comprendía que habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero aquello no aliviaba el pesar. Imaginaba como se sentían aquellos dos jóvenes que poco o nada tenían que ver con sus vidas y que sin pestañear si quiera habían accedido a arriesgar las suyas por una causa que no era propia. Sabía que aquel era un duro golpe que sería difícil de olvidar, si es que llegaban a hacerlo.

Y se sintió orgulloso. Porque frente a aquella humilde tumba de piedra, únicamente adornada por una pequeña y hermosa flor blanca, el futuro de dos reinos se había acabado de entrelazar. Sabía, de algún modo, que aquellos dos chiquillos que estaban a su lado volverían a Alcanor y algún día abandonarían el puesto de indomables montaraces. Sabía que si Dohko los había enviado, era porque eran los mejores. Ellos eran el futuro del reino que acunaría a aquellos que romperían la maldición de Naur.

Ellos eran el camino a la libertad.

-X-

-Me temo que aquí nos separamos. –murmuró Manigoldo cabizbajo. Sísifo asintió.

-Perdónanos. –suplicó Regulo.- Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más rápidos quizá no solamente ese espectro hubiera caído…

-No hay nada que perdonar. –Interrumpió con una mueca que recordaba a una sonrisa triste el castaño.- Habéis dado todo de vosotros mismos, sin motivo alguno. Nunca os hubiera exigido más de eso.

-Volved con nosotros. No podemos hacer mucho, pero al menos en Alcanor estaréis seguros, cerca de los príncipes y quizá algún día… -comenzó apresuradamente el rubio. Sísifo posó su mano en su hombro y lo estrechó ligeramente.

-No. Ese, es vuestro lugar. A partir de ahora tenéis una misión mucho más importante entre vuestras manos: el futuro. No solamente el de Naur, sino el de todos los reinos libres. –Miró fugazmente al cabizbajo Manigoldo.- Mi lugar es este. Alguien debe velar desde las sombras porque nuestro futuro rey tenga un reino al que regresar, ¿no creéis?

Ambos parecieron pensarlo por un momento.

-Pero, Niamh… -murmuró más quedamente si era posible Regulo.

-Podría enviarla con vosotros de vuelta a la seguridad de las murallas de Alcanor. Pero entonces, estaría rompiendo mi promesa de hacer de ella lo que su madre deseo. Estaremos bien. –Se lo pensó unos momentos y finalmente continuó.- Solamente, decidle a Shion que nos volveremos a ver. Quizá no ahora, y no en esta vida, pero lo haremos. Que no dude que desde donde quiera que esté, seguiré luchando por nuestra causa.

Tras unos interminables segundos de silencio, Manigoldo habló.

-Alcanor nos espera. –murmuró, montando a su caballo. Sísifo asintió.

-Cuidaos. –fue la única palabra que pronuncio el rubio antes de subir a su caballo y emprender el camino rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse.

-Alcanor tiene brillantes Caballeros.

Las palabras de Sísifo parecieron perderse en el viento, entre el susurró continuo de las hojas de los árboles. Sin embargo, el sabía que ambos jóvenes le habían escuchado y aquello bastaba. Estaba seguro de que jamás los volvería a ver, pero de algún modo, se sentía tranquilo viéndolos partir. Shion necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

Una vez se hubo quedado solo en compañía de Hasgard, volteó a ver la tumba de su esposa, de su estrella. Valoraba el silencio de su amigo, pues ninguna palabra hubiera consolado su corazón. Sin embargo su sola presencia allí era más que suficiente para aliviarlo ligeramente.

Dejó a Niamh en el suelo, junto a él, y tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya. Ambos se agacharon frente a la sepultura y tras unos segundos de silencio, la niña finalmente habló.

-¿Nos echará de menos? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto. –replicó atrayéndola hacia si y besando su cabeza.- Haremos que este orgullosa de nosotros.

La pequeña asintió con convicción. Y complacido, Sísifo encontró en ella la misma expresión orgullosa que adornaba el rostro de su madre. Sonrió, la tomó en brazos y rápidamente ambos montaron a Fëanor.

-Es hora de partir. –dijo. Hasgard solamente asintió.

Una nueva vida comenzaba para todos.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Parece que el 2010 ha empezado bastante dramático. Después de esto sólo espero que no me paséis la factura de los pañuelos desechables, porque esta vez, admito que incluso yo deje caer una lágrima escribiendo la muerte de Dorian. Y que conste, nunca lloro con lo que yo misma escribo. Maldita sea. Yo y mi corazón de pollo no servimos para matar gente, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, Dorian ha llegado a su final.

Finalmente, a partir de ahora los peques tomaran el mando de la historia. Los personajes van tomando sus caminos y es hora de que los protagonistas reclamen lo que es suyo.

_Elenion Ancalima_: en élfico, la más brillante de las estrellas.

Espero que os haya gustado. A todos, muchas gracias por los reviews, por las lecturas y por el tiempo que os tomáis leyendo mi historia. En especial a: _Sunrise Spirit, Anonymous-anonimo, IceQueen102, Cyberiabronzesaint, Sanae Koneko y Minelava. _

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	7. Papá

**Capítulo 7: Papá**

Yato se revolvió inquieto sobre su caballo, y parecía que el animal compartía aquel nerviosismo que hacía horas se había adueñado de su jinete. El joven moreno, se apretujó entre la suave tela de su capa y hundió su capucha aún más sobre su cabeza. Odiaba a admitirlo, pero aquella sensación de desasosiego que lo embargaba desde que, horas atrás, Manigoldo y Regulo se habían marchado con el arquero; era cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar.

Miró a su izquierda.

Tenma permanecía sentado sobre un viejo tronco caído y cubierto de suave musgo. Su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía, en el sendero que serpenteaba unos metros más abajo, y su ceño fruncido dejaba entrever que también estaba preocupado.

-Tardan demasiado. –murmuró Yato.

-Y tú estas demasiado ansioso. –replicó el otro sin voltear a mirarlo. El aludido apretó los puños ligeramente molesto.

-¿Desde cuando eres el Señor Tranquilidad, eh?

-Tengo la impresión de que ahora mismo no eres más que un gatito asustado, Yato. –Continuó burlón el castaño.- Atraerías a manadas enteras de orcos con ese miedo que despides.

-Imbecil. –espetó el otro.

Tenma sonrío ligeramente, mientras entre ellos se instauraba un nuevo y tenso silencio que perduraría al menos por unos minutos.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades de éxito tenía este plan? -El castaño volteó a mirar a su amigo y contempló la expresión de su rostro. Realmente estaba preocupado.

-Regulo y Manigoldo son los mejores montaraces del Reino, Yato, y nosotros estamos en su escuadrón. No harían ninguna estupidez. –sentenció en un tono de voz ligeramente más quedo.

-Supongo que no…

-¿Qué parte de que un montaraz debe ser invisible y mudo no habéis comprendido?

Ambos se sobresaltaron ligeramente y voltearon a su espalda, donde la voz de Regulo los había sorprendido. Internamente se maldijeron por aquel despiste tan tonto que podía haberles costado mucho si no fueran aquellos dos quienes les habían descubierto. El chico rubio, caminaba a pie hacia ellos, con las riendas de su caballo bien sujetas y con Manigoldo tras él.

-Si este es el mejor escuadrón de Alcanor, me resulta decepcionante. –espetó una vez más Regulo.- Estoy seguro de que hay guardias en el castillo capaces de actuar con más sigilo que vosotros.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada mientras Tenma se ponía de pie de un salto. Todo el alivio que esperaban encontrar con la vuelta de sus dos superiores pareció esfumarse con las expresiones sombrías que adornaban lo poco que las capuchas permitían ver de sus rostros. Sin embargo, quizá lo más extraño había sido que no era Manigoldo quien los regañaba como de costumbre, sino que esta vez, fue Regulo quien manifestó su decepción y molestia. Aquello no era para nada habitual, pues el rubio, a pesar de estar en un rango ligeramente superior a ellos, había sido amigo de ambos desde que eran unos chiquillos y su carácter, distaba mucho de ser tan frío y duro.

-Perdón. –susurró nervioso Tenma.

-No hay tiempo para disculpas. Debemos volver a casa, su majestad nos espera y tenemos noticias que darle.

El chico asintió mientras asía en su mano las riendas de su caballo que Yato le tendía. Su mirada azul transmitía tanta confusión y preocupación, como estaba seguro ocurría con la suya. El chico se encogió de hombros y Tenma respiró hondo dispuesto a emprender el camino. Sin embargo, el castaño comprobó como su amigo contemplaba de soslayo el extraño comportamiento apagado de su capitán peliazul.

Y es que Manigoldo no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que dejaran atrás una tumba solitaria adornada con una tímida flor blanca. Su caballo parecía avanzar perezosamente por el sinuoso camino que les conducía al sendero y su mirada, normalmente altiva y orgullosa, se había oscurecido por el peso de la derrota que suponía para él aquella misión.

Tenma y Yato los siguieron en silencio durante unos metros, en tensión y a la expectativa. Regulo había avanzado unos metros más y cabalgaba como líder de aquella pequeña expedición. Sorprendidos, comprobaron como Manigoldo se detenía a esperarlos y solamente cuando le alcanzaron, se dirigió a ellos.

-La Gracia murió. –Dijo sin mirarlos.- El Rey nos envió para que ayudáramos a su amigo, no a un Caballero aliado, y lo lleváramos de vuelta a la seguridad de nuestras murallas. –Manigoldo alzó el rostro y miró como Regulo se alejaba.- Ahora, la esposa de su amigo ha muerto, y él viaja con una niña de tres años a un reino en el que solo la muerte les espera en cada paso del camino. –Los chicos suspiraron derrotados.- No son las mejores noticias que podamos darle a nuestro Rey, así que… -por un momento, pensó sus palabras y solamente entonces, Yato y Tenma comprobaron hasta donde llegaba la herida que había abierto aquella misión.- Démonos prisa, ¿si? Sin errores.

Ambos asintieron y su capitán, intentó brindarles una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Mas la mueca que adornó su rostro solamente los desanimó un poquito más.

-Quizá si nosotros os hubiéramos acompañado… -trató de decir Yato.

-No hubierais podido hacer nada más. –replicó Manigoldo varios metros más adelante, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que estaba en lo cierto.

Yato agachó la mirada y apretó los dientes, espoleando ligeramente a su caballo. Tenma, a su lado, hizo lo propio. Lo miró de soslayo y emprendiendo el camino a casa, mientras la expresión de pesar se extendía por los rostros de los siempre alegres montaraces.

-X-

Shion intentó disimular sin mucho éxito un bostezo que le recordó que aún era muy temprano por la mañana y que el ajetreo de los últimos días comenzaba a pasar factura. Humedeció su rostro con un poco de agua tibia y acomodó su largo cabello a su espalda, mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta las dos pequeñas siluetas junto a la ventana. Los observó unos segundos, encaramados a un par de sillas que Kanon había arrastrado con esfuerzo pero cargado de ilusión. Ambos hermanos estaban apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana, aferrándose a él con sus pequeñas manos.

Por aquel entonces, las amplias cortinas habían sido corridas y la luz del sol inundaba la habitación a raudales, aunque apenas podía sentirse su calor. La brisa matutina agitaba sutilmente la melena de ambos niños, mientras Saga observaba con interés la emoción de su hermano al hablar.

-Dohko dijo que todo lo que vemos es nuestro reino, Alcanor.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ligeramente incrédulo el mayor.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Ves aquellos soldados? –Kanon señaló un punto de la primera fortaleza a sus pies, donde un grupo de soldados abandonaba los establos sobre sus soberbias monturas. Saga asintió.- ¡También dijo que tendremos uno para nosotros!

La tímida sonrisa que adornó el semblante cansado de Saga fue toda la respuesta que el menor de los gemelos necesitó, para saber que poco a poco, su hermano estaría de vuelta. No necesitaba que hablará mucho, le servía con que mostrará aquel brillo cómplice en sus ojos; después de todo, Saga nunca había hablado demasiado. Al menos, eso es lo que creía recordar.

Shion suspiró aliviado al escuchar el apresurado hablar de Kanon en su intento por explicar todas aquellas cosas que había descubierto de su nuevo hogar y que su hermano aún desconocía. Mas no era aquello lo único que había relajado sus ánimos, sino que la tímida sonrisa que continuaba marcada en los labios del otro chiquillo era como un oasis de agua fresca en mitad del desierto.

-¡Buenos días!

La dulce voz de Sasha interrumpió sus pensamientos, y alegremente volteó a saludarla. Apenas había escuchado la puerta, ya que desde que habían abandonado la comodidad de aquella cama infantil, sin un solo segundo de sueño aquella noche, el ir y venir de las doncellas le había arrebatado la tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos intercambiara una sola palabra más, Kanon había abandonado su privilegiado lugar en la ventana y a todo correr se había acercado hasta la joven niñera. Sasha dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al comprobar como el pequeño se mostraba emocionado ante el contenido de la bandeja que dejó con delicadeza en la mesa que descansaba en el rincón.

-¿Nuestro desayuno? –preguntó el chiquillo mientras se acomodaba en una de las pocas sillas acolchadas que aún permanecía en su lugar. Ella asintió.- ¡Genial!

Kanon no tardó en darle un buen sorbo al vaso de leche fresca tras probar el primer bocado de su galleta. Mientras tanto, Saga había abandonado su lugar en la ventana y del mismo modo se había acercado. Sin embargo, el ímpetu del primero contrastaba de tal modo con la timidez del segundo, que Sasha no supo más que brindarle una sonrisa.

-Yo en tu lugar me daría prisa, Saga. O Kanon te dejará sin desayuno. –el mayor de los gemelos sonrió tímidamente una vez más y se acercó hasta la silla que la joven había apartado para él.

-Gracias. –dijo en apenas un susurro audible.

Una vez que hubo dejado a los niños entretenidos con su desayuno, Sasha volteó a ver al elfo. El peliverde estaba agotado, lo cual no era difícil de adivinar al ver las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida. Sabía lo mucho que había supuesto aquel viaje hasta Alcanor y lo que quedaba por venir. Y admiraba a Shion por ello, mucho.

-¿Puedes creerte que había olvidado el ajetreo de la corte? –preguntó divertido el Lemuriano.

-También traje algo para ti. –dijo amablemente después de que una suave risa escapara de sus labios. El peliverde la devolvió el gesto.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿A los elfos también les gustan las galletas de chocolate? –preguntó el menor de los gemelos mientras se balanceaba inocentemente en su silla.

-¡Por supuesto que si! –exclamó el aludido.

-¡Entonces debemos apresurarnos, Saga! –Su hermano alzó una ceja interrogante.- ¡No podré comérmelas todas si él se las come primero!

Una vez más, el reconfortante sonido de las risas inundó la habitación. El elfo se aventuró a robar un par de las galletas que formaban el valioso tesoro de Kanon, y se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana a la niñera, observándola hacer en silencio. Otra joven entró a la habitación con un par de toallas limpias en sus manos y tras dejarlas en la cama abandonó rápidamente la habitación.

-Iré preparando el baño. –dijo la joven pelimorada, perdiéndose tras el biombo.- Si abres ese armario que está al fondo, encontrarás algo de ropa preparada especialmente para ellos. Debería quedarles bien. –Continuó mientras asomaba el rostro tras la mampara.- Después de toda una odisea, conseguimos usar a Aioros de modelo. –Shion asintió con una sonrisa.- Aunque es muy probable que las costureras vengan, a lo largo del día de hoy, para confeccionarles algo más.

-Siento que hemos puesto patas arriba todo el castillo. –replicó él.

-No te preocupes, esta corte siempre ha sido… peculiar y agitada. –Aclaró ella divertida.- El agua esta lista. ¿Podrás encargarte de esto? –El elfo asintió.- Bien, entonces iré a despertar a Aioros. –Se encaminó a la salida.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber.

-X-

Apenas se hubo vestido, Saga se acercó rápidamente hasta la ventana, ocupando el lugar que hacía rato Kanon le había mostrado. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron sutilmente el contorno suave de la piedra, mientras su mirada viajaba por todo el horizonte que alcanzaba a ver. Asombrado, comprobó como su hermano tenía razón, aquel era un lugar hermoso. Llevó su mirada hacía abajo, y por un momento se vio sobrecogido por la altura a la que el Castillo aparentaba estar.

Pronto, su atención fue capturada por una silueta que avanzaba erguida sobre un imponente caballo negro. La melena negra y alborotada del hombre revoloteaba a su espalda, haciendo que el hermoso brillo plateado de su armadura reluciera aún más, bajo aquella luz de la mañana que apenas se alzaba lo suficiente como para salvar la altura de las murallas.

-Ven aquí y déjame secarte el pelo.

De improviso, la voz de Shion lo sacó de su concentración, sobresaltándolo mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. Apenas se había dado cuenta de cómo sus manos se habían aferrado al borde de la ventana y sus nudillos, se habían tornado blancos por la fuerza que empleaba. Pero a decir verdad, poco le importaba aquello cuando había sido únicamente la voz de Shion quien había hecho que por poco su corazón saltará de su pecho. La misma inquietud que lo embargó tras despertar en aquel lugar desconocido, que tras horas en brazos del elfo y en compañía de su hermano había menguado ligeramente; había retornado a él de improviso. Y aquella era una sensación para nada placentera.

Alzó sus ojos verdes hasta que pudo contemplar la apacible mirada del lemuriano, que buscaba calmarlo. Este llevó la toalla blanca que sostenía entre las manos a su cabello y revolviéndolo ágilmente, consiguió sacar una pequeña sonrisa de aquel rostro infantil, que finalmente respiró algo mas tranquilo.

-Me preguntó como le voy a hacer ahora para desenredarte el pelo… -murmuró el peliverde con fingida expresión pensativa. El pequeño amplió un poquito más la sonrisa. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Shion lo cargó en brazos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó el chiquillo, mientras Kanon, que se había acomodado en la cama tranquilamente, los miraba con curiosidad en su deambular por la habitación.

-En busca de un cepillo para el pelo. –Aclaró el elfo.- O tendré que cortároslo. –La expresión de terror que se dibujó en el niño que cargaba en brazos le resultó de lo más graciosa y dulce, hasta el punto que tuvo que ocultar la carcajada que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta.

-¡Pero tú me lo enredaste! –protestó Saga. El lemuriano dibujo la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo y continuó, ignorando el ceño fruncido del peliazul.

-¿Me ayudas, Kanon?

No hizo falta más que eso, para que el menor de los niños se levantara velozmente de su cómodo asiento y comenzará la búsqueda junto a los otros dos.

A decir verdad, Shion había perdido la noción del tiempo después de hacer aquella pregunta. Saga seguía sujeto a su cuello mientras observaba divertido el desastre que los tres habían organizado en lo que antes era una inmaculada habitación.

-Tendremos que arreglar este caos más tarde. –dijo el peliverde, suspirando, al comprobar el resultado de su búsqueda. Dejó al niño sobre la silla frente a la ventana una vez más.

-¡Pero encontramos el cepillo! –exclamó Kanon mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Si, lo hicimos…

El elfo comenzó con lo que hasta entonces parecía una tarea de lo más sencilla. Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que llevaban levantados, había descubierto como quizá había infravalorado el inmejorable trabajo que ejercían las niñeras de Naur. Había aceptado sin dudar la responsabilidad de cuidar de aquel par de niños, pensando únicamente en las grandes responsabilidades que acarrearían de cara al futuro. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido imaginarse como un padre de verdad, preocupándose por su sueño, por que no se resfriaran o por el mero hecho de secarles el pelo sin causar un desastre después.

Se descubrió sonriendo tranquilamente, cuando un quejido de Saga le alertó de que debía ser ligeramente más sutil en aquella labor que había comenzado. Por un momento dio gracias a dios porque la melena de los chicos apenas rozase sus hombros. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si hubiera tenido que peinar a una niña? No quería ni pensarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando hubo terminado y contempló satisfecho su trabajo, se percató de que en todo ese tiempo, los niños habían permanecido extrañamente silenciosos y aquello le preocupó. Los miró y los descubrió completamente concentrados en algo o en alguien allá abajo, en la fortaleza. Sin distraerlos, se acercó un poco más a la ventana y llevó sus ojos al mismo lugar. Y entonces, suspiró, dándose cuenta de que los gemelos ni siquiera habían reparado en el detalle de que ambos contemplaban la misma imagen, con el mismo interés y una expresión idéntica es sus rostros infantiles.

-Él es Okko.-Dijo refiriéndose al caballero de melena oscura y brillante armadura que Saga había estado contemplando hacía rato y que ahora había vuelto a captar su atención.- El hermano pequeño de Dohko.

-¿Entonces es un príncipe? –preguntó Kanon. Shion asintió.

Pero no era aquello lo que había atraído su atención. Quizá en un primer momento la gallardía que despedía sobre su caballo se correspondía con la imagen que Kanon tenía de los héroes de las historias que Sasha le había leído el día anterior.

-¡Y ese es Dohko! –aclaró Kanon a su gemelo cuando vio llegar al rey.

Saga asintió ligeramente. Él pensaba diferente. Él no había escuchado aquellas historias maravillosas, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar aquella escena. Lo verdaderamente fascinante para el peliazul, era que Dohko cargaba en sus brazos a una niña de pelo oscuro, que no tardó en bajarse de la seguridad de sus brazos para correr en busca del príncipe. Este, la estrechó en sus brazos nada más verla y besó su cabello, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; revolviendo después el cabello castaño del niño que había llegado corriendo tras ella.

Shion llevó su vista alternativamente de aquella enternecedora imagen que podía contemplar en el patio, a los gemelos. Buscando una reacción que borrará aquella súbita expresión triste que había oscurecido sus rostros.

No la encontró, y aquella tristeza se le contagió casi inmediatamente.

Se preguntaba que era lo que los niños sentían al intentar recordar, al buscar en sus mentes y no encontrar un recuerdo, una explicación. Y no tenía respuesta. Él solamente había sido el mago que había borrado todo rastro de una vida anterior, nada más. No sabía lo que se sentía al estar sometido a un hechizo como aquel. Solamente que no todo el mundo que había sido sometido a él, había sobrevivido al vacío en su mente.

Inconscientemente, llevo su mano a la frente de Saga y comprobó que la fiebre no hubiera regresado. Aliviado, suspiró.

-¿Shion? –la voz del peliazul lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –El elfo no dijo nada, únicamente asintió.- Kanon y yo… no tenemos un papá o una mamá, ¿verdad?

Sorprendido por la sinceridad del niño, y la crudeza con la que daba por sentado algo que tristemente era cierto, con solamente cinco años; heló la sangre en sus venas. Sabía que los niños preguntarían, y de algún modo, estaba seguro que ver a Okko con su hija, había despertado en ellos un poco más de curiosidad. Shion, cargó al niño en brazos una vez más y tomó asiento, acomodándolo en su regazo, y haciendo que Kanon hiciera lo propio. Exactamente igual que la noche anterior.

-Por desgracia, no. –respondió.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó esta vez Kanon.

-Pues… -Shion tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y pensó bien como explicar aquella pregunta que representaba sus peores temores.- A veces, las personas que nos quieren tienen que irse… No porque ya no quieran estar con nosotros, sino porque de algún modo, saben que podrán cuidarnos mejor desde las estrellas; observando orgullosos cada paso que damos en la dirección correcta, y sosteniéndonos con manos invisibles cuando estamos a punto de caer.

Observó sus rostros y aunque se habían tornado tristes hacía rato, supo que aquella explicación cargada de fantasía y de todo el cariño que un niño de cinco años podía necesitar en una situación como aquella; había sido suficiente para ellos. Y a pesar de todo, estaba seguro de que en un futuro, aquel velo con el que había maquillado la muerte de sus padres, caería por si solo.

-¿Puedes ser nuestro papá a partir de ahora? -una vez más, la pregunta de Saga lo dejó helado. Sabía que ambos niños lo estaban mirando fijamente, en busca de una respuesta desesperada. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y después de observar de uno a otro, fijó su mirada rosácea en la esmeralda de Saga.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera así? –preguntó mientras sentía como un nudo crecía en su garganta y sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

-Mucho. –susurró el mayor de los hermanos.

Shion lo miró boquiabierto, y después, llevó sus ojos a Kanon, que asintió con seguridad, apoyando las palabras de su hermano.

-No hay cosa en el mundo que quiera más que eso. –susurró el peliverde estrechando a ambos en un abrazo.

-X-

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del elfo minutos atrás, no podía sino ampliarse al comprobar como los niños que llevaba tomados de la mano, estaban maravillados ante la belleza del castillo. Sin embargo, aunque ninguno de los dos gemelos tuviera intención alguna de soltar su agarre, Shion encontraba tremendamente divertido el hecho de que inconscientemente ambos tiraban de su mano en su intento por acelerar el paso y contemplar alguna maravilla escondida de su nuevo hogar.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a los caballos? –preguntó Kanon emocionado al poner sus pies fuera de las altas paredes del castillo.

-Si, si. Ahora vamos. –respondió el elfo.

Y finalmente, el chiquillo soltó su mano y echó a correr por el puente que salvaba las profundidades oscuras del foso.

-¿No quieres ir con él? –preguntó Shion mientras Saga contemplaba divertido la emoción de su gemelo. El niño negó con un leve movimiento de su rostro sin separar la vista de Kanon.- ¿Seguro? –Asintió.

El peliverde suspiró. Era curioso el modo en que la alegría iba y venía de su vida en apenas unos minutos. Curioso, y desalentador. Solamente pensar todo el tiempo que tenía por delante con aquellos cambios, le resultaba abrumador. Pero debía acostumbrarse. Siempre se había adaptado bien a las circunstancias, y mientras caminaba con Saga de la mano, y observando de cerca a Kanon algo más adelante, recordó lo difícil que había sido para él, en un inicio, acostumbrarse al eterno alboroto que los dos niños causaban allá por donde pasaban desde que aprendieron a caminar por los pasillos de la corte de Naur.

Ahora, lo extrañaba. A decir verdad, extrañaba muchas cosas del reino que le había hecho olvidar Lemuria. Pero sobre todas las cosas… añoraba los gritos alegres y las travesuras de los dos niños, la quietud del mayor de los dos lo inquietaba.

Agachó el rostro para contemplar a Saga una vez más. Estaba seguro que muchos lo llamarían paranoico por la continua preocupación que el crío despertaba en él. Quizá tenían razón, pero poco podía hacer por evitarlo. Su vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa de emociones que era incapaz de controlar.

-Tu sentido de la orientación ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez.

Shion alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la apacible sonrisa de Dohko, que se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Soy un elfo. Me ofendes. –murmuró de vuelta el lemuriano, haciendo que la expresión de su amigo se ampliara.

-¡Dohko! –Gritó Kanon, mientras corría hacia él y se detenía a pocos pasos.- Creo que Saga no me creyó cuando le dije que tendremos un caballo para nosotros. –finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño alzó las cejas divertido y llevó sus ojos al chiquillo que Kanon acababa de mencionar. Aunque no había pronunciado palabra alguna, el rey pudo notar que no había dejado de observar cada gesto y detalle desde que había entrado en su campo de visión. Esbozó una sonrisa y rápidamente se acercó a su lado y revolvió su recién peinado cabello.

-¿Te gustaría ir a conocer la ciudad, Saga?

-Si…

-¡Bien! Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder. –Exclamó contento el castaño.- En marcha. ¿Quieres conocer algún sitio en especial?

-¿Podemos ver a los Caballeros? –preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Por supuesto! Vamos allá.

Shion contempló divertido a su amigo. A decir verdad, el tipo tenía un tacto especial con los niños y de alguna forma, Saga no lo rehuía como había esperado que sucediera. Avanzaron por los caminos empedrados que surcaban los jardines de acá para allá en el segundo nivel de la fortaleza, mientras Dohko les contaba sobre su corte. Apenas unos metros más, y la voz de Kanon interrumpió el discurso orgulloso del rey.

-¿Dónde está Aioros? –preguntó curioso a la vez que caminaba a la par que el soberano.

-Pues… -Dohko arrugó su frente con una expresión pensativa. Shion ahogó una risa ante la evidente confusión que reinaba en su rostro.- Debería estar por aquí.

-¿Puede venir con nosotros? –insistió el peliazul.

-Claro, solo deja que… -en ese momento, el castaño cayó en la cuenta.

Pocos metros atrás, su primogénito les vigilaba con expresión seria. No tardó en comprender, que aquel era uno más de sus juegos cuando lo vio armado con el arco que uno de los montaraces le había regalado hacía no mucho. Sonrió.

-Creo que será mejor que lo busquemos. ¿No crees? –le respondió al peliazul que aún lo observaba esperando una respuesta.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó.- ¿Por donde empezamos?

-¿Qué conocéis de los montaraces, chicos? –preguntó el Rey llevando su mirada de uno a otro de los gemelos, e ignorando la anterior pregunta.

-Pues… -comenzó el menor.

-Son caballeros especiales. –siguió Saga interesado en la conversación.

-Más o menos si. –Continuó Dohko.- Veréis, cada reino tiene su propia guardia y sus "caballeros especiales". En este caso, Alcanor tiene los Montaraces. Son los mejores en el manejo de las armas.

-¿Cualquier arma?-Interrumpió Saga.

-Si, cualquiera. Pero… -el castaño hizo una pausa mientras buscaba disimuladamente la ubicación de su hijo.- Son capaces de sobrevivir en condiciones impensables para otros, son buenísimos jinetes, y lo mejor de todo… actúan sin ser vistos, sin ser escuchados y sin dejar huella.

-Pero si nadie puede verte o saber que has sido tú el que los ha salvado… ¿Cómo van a hablar de ti después? –La pregunta de Kanon hizo reír a los dos mayores.

-Bueno, al principio nadie hablará de ellos. Con el tiempo, los montaraces se convierten en leyendas admiradas mucho más allá de los límites de su propio reino. –prosiguió esta vez Shion.

-¿Qué me decís? ¿Os gustaría ser como ellos? –Dohko esperó la respuesta, a sabiendas de cual sería.

-¡Si! –contestaron ambos hermanos a la vez.

Elfo y rey dejaron escapar una carcajada.

-¡Alto! –gritó una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

-¿Aioros? –cuestionó Kanon.

Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues el chiquillo, demostrando unas habilidades excepcionales con el arco; había tensado la cuerda sin pensar demasiado y había disparado el fino palo de madera, sin punta, que le servía de flecha.

-¡Ja! –Gritó triunfal cuando observó como su proyectil impactaba en la cabeza del peliverde.- ¡He cazado mi primer orco!

El silencio que se hizo presente entre todos ellos, solamente fue interrumpido por la carcajada que Dohko llevaba unos largos segundos tratando de acallar. El elfo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Mientras que Kanon, fascinado con el juguete de su amigo, corría hacia él, siendo ambos observados por la analítica mirada del mayor de los gemelos.

-No se porque motivo, Dohko… pero ese niño me recuerda a ti. –Dijo de pronto el elfo.- Demasiado.

-¡Bien hecho, Aioros! –animó a su hijo ignorando deliberadamente las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Los montaraces deben aprovechar los despistes del enemigo! ¡Nadie me vio ni me oyó! –celebró feliz el joven príncipe.

Saga no había dejado de mirarlo perplejo desde que había hecho su entrada triunfal. Alzó la vista para contemplar el semblante de Shion y volteó de nuevo de su hermano al otro niño.

-¿Desde cuando los montaraces cazan elfos? –preguntó. Aioros lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Nunca has cazado un orco? –replicó con otra pregunta. Esta vez, fue la frente del peliazul la que se arrugó con cierta molestia.

-No. Nunca he cazado un orco y tú tampoco, porque acabas de cazar a un elfo. .

-¡Pero…! –quiso protestar.

-¿Me prestas el arco? –Interrumpió Kanon con expresión angelical. Aioros le tendió su juguete después de pensarlo unos segundos, y volteó a mirar a Saga una vez más.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo.- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos en busca de un orco al que cazar? –El peliazul lo miró con seriedad y ligeramente apretó la mano de Shion. Este lo miró de soslayo.- ¿Prefieres un trol? –insistió el castaño hasta que un golpe en su brazo hizo que callara.

-¡He cazado un príncipe! –celebró emocionado Kanon al contemplar como su flecha había dado en el blanco.

Aioros frunció el ceño con molestia, mas de pronto, la risa procedente de Saga hizo que su mirada se relajara y él mismo dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta.

-Creo que mejor dejaremos la cacería para otro día… -dijo feliz el pequeño arquero.

-X-

Había pasado horas desde la pequeña cacería de la mañana. Aioros había recorrido el castillo y media ciudad de la mano de su padre, junto a los gemelos y el elfo peliverde. Así que podía decirse que en aquel momento, estaba agotado. Se dejó caer sobre su cama repleta de muñecos de madera y cerró los ojos a la espera de que su padre llegara, para que como todos los días, le enseñará algún truco genial de sus mejores montaraces. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros días, su padre le había pedido que esperara en su dormitorio y aquello lo llenaba de curiosidad.

Minutos después de un aburrido silencio, la puerta finalmente se abrió y el rostro sonriente del Rey de Alcanor se apareció por ella cerrando tras de si.

-¡Has tardado mucho! –exclamó el chiquillo.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó su padre tomando asiento junto a él.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy? –preguntó con curiosidad Aioros.

-A donde quieras, pero primero me gustaría preguntarte algo. –el niño alzó una ceja sorprendido.- ¿Qué te parecieron los gemelos?

-¡Son raros! –El soberano sonrió ante la claridad del pequeño.- Pero me gustan.

-Eso es bueno. Necesitaran de alguien como tú, ¿sabes? –el rostro del Aioros se tornó serio.

-¿Y eso por qué?

- A partir de ahora, vivirán con nosotros aquí y no será fácil para ellos acostumbrarse.

-¿Por qué han venido?

-Pues veras… Son los hermanitos de Milo, y sus papas ya no están con nosotros.

-¿Cómo mamá? –el mayor asintió con pesar.- Ah…

-Han hecho un largo viaje para llegar aquí, porque el sitio donde vivían ya no es seguro para ellos. Así que ahora, necesitaran alguien con quien jugar, alguien que les enseñe el reino…

-¿Es por eso que Saga habla tan poco? –La pregunta le estremeció.

-Si. –Hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Mi príncipe podrá hacer que se sientan mejor? Me gustaría que se sintieran parte de nuestra familia.

-¡Por supuesto, papá! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Dohko dejó escapar una carcajada mientras contemplaba la expresión orgullosa y determinada de su hijo. Revolvió el rebelde cabello del niño a la vez que se levantaba.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con algo, papá?

-X-

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el mármol cuando finalmente se adentraron en el Palacio de Lemuria. El Cid había cruzado el reino en alguna ocasión, mas nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer su corazón. Solamente lamentaba que fuera en circunstancias tan tristes como aquellas. Con su eterna expresión serena, miró de soslayo a la mujer a la que escoltaba.

Había visto como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando dejaban atrás la seguridad y calidez de Alcanor, y sin embargo, al mirarla ahora, contemplaba a la misma mujer segura y orgullosa de la que le habían hablado. Melania caminaba junto a él con expresión impenetrable, haciendo de su soberbia figura una imagen digna de contemplar.

-Me alegra ver que habéis llegado bien. –saludó Sage levantándose del trono.- Bienvenidos.

-Alteza. –susurró Cid agachando el rostro a modo de reverencia.

-Debo entender, entonces, que los niños están a salvo, ¿verdad?

-Si, señor.- respondió esta vez Melania. Sage sonrió ligeramente y asintió, dejando que una bocanada de aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido, abandonase sus pulmones.- Bien, muy bien. Todo esta preparado para ti, Melania. ¿Deseas que llame a una doncella para que te muestre tus aposentos?

-Os lo agradecería, majestad. –el elfo asintió y apenas lo hizo, una de las jóvenes doncellas se acercó hasta él, seguida de Hakurei.

Melania saludo respetuosamente al recién llegado y abandonó la estancia rápidamente, a sabiendas de que aquellos tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella. Los hombres esperaron pacientemente hasta que la joven hubo desaparecido por el corredor y finalmente, rompieron el silencio.

-Disculpadla, por favor. –comenzó el Cid.

-No hay nada que disculpar. –Intervino Sage.- La decisión que ha tomado ha sido muy dura y aunque muchos la cuestionen, su valentía es digna de alabar.

-Lo se. –replicó el moreno.

-De todos modos, conviene que regreses pronto a Alcanor. –interrumpió Hakurei.

-Deduzco que tu presencia aquí, Cid, quiere decir que el Consejo de Reyes se reunirá pronto finalmente.

-Así es, alteza. –Sacó una carta de sus ropajes, doblada cuidadosamente en un sobre rosado y se la tendió.- El Rey Dohko os envía esto.

Sage leyó el contenido de la carta, escrito en fina letra negra y finalmente asintió.

-Parte entonces, Cid. De aquí en siete días, Lemuria acudirá al Consejo.

-X-

-No vengas, papá. Quédate ahí. –insistió Aioros mientras empujaba con esfuerzo el cofre de madera que su padre le había ayudado a cargar hasta aquella puerta.

Dohko se encogió de hombros y asintió. A decir verdad, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Aioros llamó suavemente a la puerta y esperó hasta que los ojos verdes de Kanon se asomaron por ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Señor Príncipe de Dohkolandia? –preguntó burlón el peliazul. Aioros frunció el ceño.

-Ayúdame a cargar esto, lagartija.

El peliazul lo miró con la curiosidad marcada en su rostro y accedió a la petición de su amigo. Entre los dos, consiguieron meter el baúl al interior de la habitación. Sin querer, habían captado la atención de Shion y Saga que permanecían en la mesa al fondo de la habitación. Dohko se asomó también, ignorando la petición de su hijo.

-¿Qué demonios traes aquí, Aioros? –preguntó Kanon apartándose un mechón de pelo del rostro. El chiquillo lo ignoró.

-¿Puedes venir, Saga? –El gemelo mayor alzó una ceja sorprendido y asintió.

Una vez los tres estuvieron en el centro de la habitación, frente al preciado baúl que Aioros había traído consigo.

-Abridlo. –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada confundida y voltearon a ver a Aioros una vez más, para finalmente hacer como el castaño había dicho y abrir con cuidado el cofre. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par una vez comprobaron su contenido. Kanon sacó uno de los soldados de madera y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Aioros lo interrumpió.

-No es que me haga mucha gracia que a partir de ahora una lagartija y su gemelo sean mis hermanos, pero… -Kanon le sacó la lengua ante la mención del pequeño reptil.- Como no teníais juguetes, pensé que os gustaría tener alguno de los míos.

-¿Son para nosotros? –preguntó Saga tímidamente. El arquero asintió emocionado.

-¡Pero tengo algo para ti especialmente! –exclamó de pronto.

Se levantó del suelo y abandonó la habitación, chocando con su padre por el camino. Se perdió en las profundidades de su dormitorio y segundos después, volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Exclamó al llegar, con las manos a su espalda.- ¡Toma!

Saga abrió los ojos de par en par cuando aquel chiquillo castaño que apenas conocía, le tendió una espada de madera cuidadosamente pintada.

-Es mi favorita. Pero Kanon me dijo que te gustaban las espadas, y como yo prefiero el arco pues… es para ti.

Aioros no despegó su mirada azul del rostro de Saga. No quería perderse ninguna posible reacción. Por ello, cuando el niño abandonó su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa de verdad y sus ojos brillaron de ilusión al toparse con los suyos, Aioros supo que lo había conseguido.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó el peliazul.

Shion y Dohko compartieron una mirada cómplice y cargada de alegría. Había cosas que solamente un niño podía conseguir. Aioros era la prueba de ello, y Dohko, se sintió terriblemente orgulloso de él.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Bueno, ahí esta. Hecho. No sabéis lo complejo que me resulta escribir sobre niños, por eso, despues del último capítulo de "_Donde todo empieza_", este se me complicó ligeramente. Quizá con un poco más de azúcar de lo esperado, pero que le voy a hacer, ¡me resultan tan adorables! Espero que hayan sido de vuestro gusto.

Quería hacer alguna aclaración, porque aunque en este cap no hay nada de élfico que aprender, me gustaría que entendierais un par de cosas. En primer lugar, en el capítulo anterior mencioné a los trols, y en este también. Quiero que compartáis la misma imagen que yo tengo sobre ellos, la que Peter Jackson usó en el Señor de los Anillos.

Y en segundo lugar. Manigoldo se refiere a Dorian como "La Gracia". Comprenderéis mejor algo más adelante, pero de momento, debéis saber que una gracia es una persona que posee un don determinado que le hace invencible en ese campo: predicción, adivinación, supervivencia, lucha…

Sin más, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por vuestro tiempo! _Sunrise Spirit_, _Cybe_, _Luisete_, _Anonymous-anonimo_, _Orion no Saga_, _puntuka91_, _Minelava_, _Icequeen102_.

_Luiste_: Gracias por tus palabras! Espero que a estas alturas todo te haya quedado más claro, y por supuesto, que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

¡Nos vemos, chicos!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	8. De Gracias y Reyes

**Capítulo 8: De Gracias y Reyes**

Regulo suspiró con alivio cuando sus ojos repararon en la nocturna silueta de la ciudadela de Alcanor. Detuvo su caballo unos segundos, a la espera de que los compañeros que lo seguían, en silencio, desde que se reencontrasen poco más allá de la Torre de la Hechicería; lo alcanzaran. Sin embargo, mientras Tenma y Yato se detuvieron a su lado, Manigoldo había fruncido el ceño y había avanzado unos metros más, sin quitarle la vista de encima a los ventanales iluminados del castillo.

-Demasiada luz para ser tan tarde… -murmuró.

-Y no es solamente la luna llena. –replicó Regulo poniéndose a su par y compartiendo una mirada preocupada, mientras señalaba con un gesto de su cabeza las luces encendidas de las torres de vigilancia.

-Algo pasa. ¡Apresuraos!

Los dos más jóvenes, asintieron y obedecieron la orden sin mediar palabra. A esas alturas, ya no valía la pena cuestionarlas; al menos no, cuando casi podían sentir la calidez de sus hogares poco más adelante.

Cabalgando al galope, la corta distancia que había entre el linde del bosque donde se encontraban y las murallas de la ciudad, se esfumó antes de que se dieran cuenta. En apenas unos segundos, los portones del primer nivel se abrieron, dándoles paso. Los centinelas esbozaron una mueca triste y pesarosa, similar a una sonrisa y con un gesto de sus cabezas dibujaron una sutil reverencia cuando los cuatro hombres pasaron frente a ellos.

Una vez dentro, avanzaron más lentamente, pues en el silencio de aquella madrugada, los cascos de sus caballos agotados resonaban de un modo tan escandaloso como el repicar de las campanas a mediodía. Sin embargo, a ninguno les pasó desapercibido el gran despliegue de guardias y centinelas repartidos a lo largo de toda la ciudadela, así como sus rostros compungidos. Habitualmente, el servicio nocturno se limitaba a poco más de una persona en cada torre y dos en cada puerta. Alcanor era un reino seguro, al menos aquella zona, que se encontraba alejada de las fronteras. Por tanto, las sospechas de que algo importante estaba ocurriendo para que aquella inusual cantidad de soldados invadiera las callejuelas en plena madrugada, se afianzaron en sus mentes.

-¿El Consejo de Reyes, quizá? –murmuró Regulo, mientras observaba la expresión grave de Manigoldo desmontando a su caballo.

-No lo creo. –Respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.- Se supone que eso no debería llamar excesivamente la atención. Y esto no es muy discreto.

Los cuatro Montaraces abandonaron los establos donde sus monturas finalmente encontraron un merecido descanso. Se adentraron en el corazón de la corte, y si el bullicio de guardias era inusual en la ciudadela, lo que encontraron allí lo era aún más. Las antorchas iluminaban cada pasillo de los patios interiores, inundando en sombras las paredes de piedra blanca.

Sin embargo, el sonido de una voz suave dando órdenes resonó en el lugar, captando de inmediato la atención de los cuatro jóvenes.

-Habéis llegado. –murmuró el dueño de aquella voz al reparar en ellos.

-Albafica. –saludó Manigoldo.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –preguntó impaciente Regulo.

-Hablemos dentro.

Albafica miró a los cuatro con expresión seria para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a una de las puertas que conducían al interior del castillo. Manigoldo y Regulo intercambiaron una nueva mirada, pues sabían que al hombre de cabellera celeste no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que su grupo estaba compuesto por menos gente de la que esperaban en Alcanor.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Regulo cuando se encontraron en la escalinata interior que llevaba al salón del trono.

-Imagino que no traéis buenas noticias. –replicó mientras se detenía y los miraba de nuevo. El rubio montaraz estuvo dispuesto a decir algo, mas Manigoldo se le adelantó.- No deberíais ser solamente cuatro los que regresaran.

-Podían ser peores, desde luego. –Albafica esbozó una sonrisa cansada al escuchar al peliazul.

-La patrulla que enviamos a las fronteras del este volvió hace unas horas. –Comenzó a explicar, ganándose la atención de los cuatro. Rápidamente se percató de que los chicos no tenían idea de que les estaba hablando y comenzó el relato desde el principio.- Poco después de que el Naurilor se marchará, nos llegó información de que un batallón de orcos y trols se habían internado por las Tierras Nómadas. Nos pidieron ayuda, sabéis bien que esas tribus no pueden hacerle frente a una amenaza así, al menos no en las condiciones actuales. –Los chicos asintieron.- El príncipe Okko quiso encargarse de esa misión. –Manigoldo frunció el ceño, pues aquella conversación estaba tomando un camino inesperado para él.- Regresaron hoy, los pocos que sobrevivieron, claro. Trajeron consigo el cadáver del príncipe.

-¿Qué? –logró articular Regulo. Los cuatro se quedaron sin palabras ante las noticias que el Caballero acaba de darles.

-Si no habéis tenido éxito, las noticias de vuestra misión no podrían llegar en un momento peor. –suspiró.

-X-

Dohko no se había separado de la ventana. Su mirada, se mantenía perdida en algún punto del horizonte, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al alfeizar. No tenía más compañía que un cabizbajo Shion acurrucado en una de las butacas del salón. Y a decir verdad, solamente estaba allí porque el elfo había insistido en quedarse, porque se había despertado con el alboroto del castillo en mitad de la noche y simplemente se negaba a dejar a su amigo solo en un trance como aquel. No en ese momento, cuando después de mucho tiempo lejos, se habían reencontrado de nuevo y finalmente ambos tenían un hombro donde llorar.

Sin embargo, el rey se sabía observado en todo momento por aquella mirada rosácea que se había propuesto evitar con todas sus fuerzas, o estaba seguro acabaría llorando como un chiquillo. Su hermano menor acababa de morir en una misión que podía haber tomado cualquier otro Caballero de Alcanor. Y aquello dolía. Dolía mucho, porque de algún modo, pensaba que hubiera podido evitarlo, aunque también estaba seguro que si en lugar de Okko, hubiera sido otro quien hubiera caído en combate, se sentiría abatido de igual modo. El rey quería a sus hombres, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

"_Pero Okko era mi hermano_…" pensó.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, y se frotó la sien con cansancio.

-Adelante. –dijo al fin.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y tras ella, el rostro cansado de Albafica se dejo ver de nuevo. El Capitán llevaba toda la noche encargándose de aquel asunto, y se lo agradecía infinitamente. Apenas un gesto de su cabeza sirvió como saludo en aquella noche sombría. Sin embargo, cuando tras él emergieron las jóvenes figuras de los cuatro montaraces, Dohko se sobresaltó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante la evidente ausencia de un Naurilor entre ellos.

-Señor. –murmuró Regulo.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –susurró.

-Si, alteza, no se preocupe. –replicó en aquella ocasión Manigoldo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

El tono de voz del soberano de Alcanor sonó tan lastimero que por un momento, ninguno de los cinco Caballeros supo si debía responder o como debía hacerlo. Dohko los miró uno a uno.

-¿Manigoldo? –insistió.

-Lo lamento, majestad. –A pesar de la seguridad que siempre emanaba de su voz, Manigoldo sabía que no tenía caso disimular la derrota por más tiempo, y estaba convencido de que su rey esperaba lo peor.- La Gracia cayó.

Dohko cerró los ojos con pesadez y suspiró. Ante aquellas palabras, Shion ahogó un grito de sorpresa que jamás abandonó sus labios. Miro con seriedad a los jóvenes que tenía tras él y solamente entonces supo de quien estaban hablando. Ellos eran los que habían sido enviados como ayuda para Sísifo.

-¡¿Y Sísifo? –alcanzó a preguntar nervioso.

-Está bien. –Se apresuró a aclarar el peliazul.- Al menos lo estaba cuando nos despedimos.

-¿Por qué…? –inquirió el elfo.

-Lady Dorian fue asaltada por un grupo de espectros con Radamanthys a la cabeza. Atacamos a los pies de la Torre de la Hechicería. –Shion alzó los lunares de su frente sorprendido.- Todo fue según lo previsto con Hasgard. Radamanthys los guió hasta el Valle Sombrío y les tendimos una trampa en la salida; aunque terminamos siendo nosotros los emboscados... Conseguimos reducir su número de ocho a dos, que escaparon tras acabar con la vida de Dorian.

-¿Y la niña? –pregunto Dohko en apenas un susurro.

-Está bien. Conseguimos rescatarla sana y salva. Pero Sísifo decidió quedarse en Naur con Hasgard. Intentamos convencerlo de regresar, o al menos de traer a la pequeña. No pudimos.

-Ya veo. –Replicó el rey mientras Shion agachaba su mirada sorprendida.- ¿Quiénes escaparon?

-Radamanthys, y creemos que el otro es el conocido como Lune.

-Parece que Hades sacó la artillería pesada. –dijo esta vez el elfo. Manigoldo asintió.

-No hay de que preocuparse ahora. –Interrumpió el rey dejándose caer en una de las butacas.- Los niños están a salvo. Hades no va a atacar Alcanor en un futuro cercano. No puede hacerlo.

-¿Él es…? –comenzó Regulo.

-Si. Él es Shion. –El castaño esbozó su sonrisa despistada cargada de cansancio.- Olvidé presentaros. Ellos son mis mejores montaraces; Manigoldo, Regulo, Tenma y Yato.

Los chicos esbozaron un gesto alegre en sus rostros al conocer finalmente al elfo del que tanto habían oído hablar. Expresión que se borró rápidamente cuando Regulo habló tras aclararse la garganta.

-En nombre de todos, alteza… Sentimos mucho la pérdida del príncipe.

Dohko los miró uno a uno, con seriedad, y posteriormente intentó que la expresión de su rostro se tornara más amable. Supo que lo había conseguido cuando los chicos le devolvieron el gesto.

-Gracias chicos. –susurró.

Albafica se había mantenido silencioso todo el tiempo que había durado aquel pequeño intercambio de información. En parte porque deseaba conocer que había fallado en aquella misión y ponerse al día con aquel asunto, ya que mientras el fuera el único Capitán al mando disponible en Alcanor nada podía escapársele. Y por otro lado, él mismo tenía información importante que revelar.

-¿Señor? –dijo al fin. Dohko alzó la vista.

-Albafica, casi había olvidado que también estabas aquí. –replicó.

-No se preocupe.

-¿Averiguaste algo más respecto a lo ocurrido en el este?

-Si, alteza. –Con un gesto, el rey lo animó a continuar.- Los Nómadas están seguros de que aquel escuadrón de orcos iban en busca de una Gracia. –Esperó una posible respuesta que no llegó, y supo que tenía permiso para continuar.- No eran solamente un grupo aleatorio de orcos y trols causando problemas, sino que los comandaban unos espectros.

-¿Qué espectros?

-No lo sabemos. Pero ese es precisamente el problema, esas bestias destruyen todo a su paso, pero si siguen las órdenes de espectros quiere decir que Hades les ha dado una misión mucho más importante que devastar los territorios que pisen, una misión organizada y con un objetivo claro.

-Hades está cazando Gracias. –murmuró Shion, mientras Albafica asentía dándole la razón.

-Pues por nuestro propio bien, debemos encontrarlas antes que él.

-X-

Antes de que muchos pudieran siquiera pensar en descansar unas horas o pegar ojo durante al menos unos minutos, Alcanor se vio sorprendida por la fresca brisa de la mañana.

Apenas acabó de colocarse la reluciente armadura plateada, Albafica montó su caballo y se dispuso a salir, tal y como se le había ordenado para dar la bienvenida a los importantes invitados que se acercaban.

-Larga noche, ¿eh? –la voz lo sobresaltó ligeramente. Volteó y vio a un Caballero portando la misma armadura que él.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando amaneció, Cid. –Replicó ahogando un bostezo.- ¿Cuándo llegaste? Con todo el caos que ha invadido esta ciudad de la noche a la mañana ni siquiera me enteré. –el habitualmente serio moreno, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hace apenas un par de horas. –Replicó montando en su caballo y avanzando a la par de su amigo.- Fue una casualidad que me topará con los Nómadas por el camino.

-Supongo que después del sobresalto de los últimos días, están bastante… afectados.

-Lo están.

Un cómodo silencio se instauró entre los dos mientras cabalgaban con calma. Ninguno de ellos era un tipo de muchas palabras. Afortunadamente, el incomodo bullicio que la noche anterior reinó en la ciudad, parecía haberse calmado. Los aldeanos y comerciantes habían comenzado la jornada bien temprano, con total normalidad; y aunque podía notarse una presencia de soldados más numerosa de lo habitual; no llamaba excesivamente la atención.

-¿Qué sabemos exactamente de las Gracias? –preguntó de pronto Cid.

-Dorian murió. –respondió Albafica ligeramente sorprendido. Después su rostro se tornó pensativo.- A decir verdad sabemos bastante poco aparte de eso.

-Me lo temía. En caso de que alguna de las Gracias haya llegado a la edad adulta, nos resultará casi imposible saber su paradero.

-Las leyendas siempre hablaron de que los tocados por la Gracia nacían para épocas de conflicto. Y a decir verdad, parece que es cierto. –Cid asintió.- Lo cual quiere decir…

-Que Hades esta cazando niñas demasiado pequeñas. ¿Cuántos años tienen los gemelos? ¿Cinco? –El peliceleste asintió.- Ambos sabemos que esa es la verdadera batalla de nuestro tiempo. Quizá Hades no pueda arriesgarse a venir hasta nuestra puerta en busca de los niños, pero si puede remover cielo y tierra hasta tener a las Gracias de su lado y en nuestra contra. Esas niñas son un arma peligrosa.

-Y sin embargo, siendo tan pequeñas es posible que muchas ni siquiera sepan que son portadoras de un don como ese. A decir verdad, están completamente indefensas.

-Ese es nuestro lado más vulnerable ahora mismo. ¿Imaginas lo que podría hacer Hades con una mujer guerrera y además de ello mentalista? Descubriría los secretos de los reinos libres sin mover un solo dedo. ¿Una Gracia con el don de la lucha? ¿De la adivinación?

-Afortunadamente nosotros tenemos a la, aparentemente, niña mentalista. –Cid esbozó una sonrisa ante las palabras de su compañero.

-La tenemos. Solamente queda ver como evoluciona su Gracia después de la muerte de su padre.

-¿Crees que la hayan dicho ya sobre Okko? –el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que si. –Suspiró.- De todos modos, una Gracia tarda, en algunas ocasiones, años en estabilizarse. Aunque Arien ahora pueda curiosear en las mentes desprotegidas, no puede controlarlo. Cuando consiga hacerlo… -dejó escapar una risa divertida.- De todos modos, estoy seguro de que esa niña esconde un secreto mucho más grande.

-¿Y a qué viene esa seguridad? –preguntó Albafica devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Llámalo corazonada. –murmuró.- Al menos tengo una buena noticia que darte y tengo permiso para ser yo quien lo haga. –El de melena alzó una ceja sorprendido.- Hemos encontrado a la nueva Selena.

La mención de aquel nombre, el de la Reina de Naur, la madre de los gemelos; sobresaltó ligeramente al joven Capitán.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No de que posea el don de la adivinación, aunque todo parece indicar que si; pero de que es una Gracia no cabe duda.

-¿Dónde está?

-Es una niña Nómada. –Explicó Cid mientras Albafica finalmente comprendía el motivo de aquella extraña conversación.- Una monada rubia, de grandes ojos azules y de apenas tres años. Se llama Tethys. Recuérdala.

Miró a los ojos de su compañero que le dirigía una mirada cargada de asombro para después, esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Estuvo dispuesto a replicar algo a aquella buena noticia, cuando los cascos de unos caballos y las miradas de los aldeanos les alertaron de que alguien llegaba. Ambos detuvieron a sus monturas y sus miradas se fijaron en el mismo punto.

-Asgard ha llegado. –murmuró Albafica mientras su compañero asentía.

Al frente de la comitiva, viajaba ella; Serafina, la soberana viuda del Reino de los Hielos Eternos. Su largo cabello azul caía en cascada sobre su espalda, mezclándose con las suaves pieles que envolvían su cuerpo y protegían su cuello; recordatorio de las tierras de las que procedía. No portaba ninguna joya que delatara su rango e identidad, mas aquello no era necesario: sus ojos grises brillaban como la más valiosa de las gemas.

Su caballo gris se agitó nervioso cuando la reina se detuvo frente a los dos Caballeros de Alcanor, dejando que su pequeña escolta se situase a su par.

-Bienvenida, Alteza. –Saludó Cid, inclinando ligeramente el rostro.

Ella solamente sonrió.

-X-

Apenas se hubieron adentrado en la ciudad, bañada ahora por la luz del mediodía, el pequeño grupo de Lemuria dejó que las capuchas de sus capas cayeran hacia atrás, desvelando el misterio de sus rostros a los aldeanos. Estos, observaban hipnotizados la hermosa escena que representaban aquellos seres de leyenda cabalgando sobre caballos de un inmaculado color blanco. Y por un instante, pareció que el tiempo se había detenido en la ciudadela para que todos pudieran contemplar la maravilla élfica que tan poco se dejaba mostrar más allá de sus fronteras hechizadas.

Sus rostros, de tez pálida y aterciopelada, de aspecto delicado y sin una sola mancha; permanecían prácticamente inmunes al paso del tiempo, coronado por la soberbia que despedían aquellos ojos claros y brillantes. Miradas antiguas e inmortales, tan profundas como el mismo océano. Y al frente del pequeño grupo cabalgaban los hermanos gemelos, Sage y Hakurei, dejando que la suave brisa agitase sus largas cabelleras a sus espaldas.

-X-

Habiendo sido el último en alcanzar la seguridad de Alcanor debido a la gran distancia que separaba ambos reinos, el soberano de Atlantis, llevaba ya unos minutos esperando en aquella estancia. La habitación, situada en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, estaba reservada para asuntos realmente importantes e íntimos que el Rey de Alcanor no estaba dispuesto a tratar en el Salón del Trono, a la vista de guardias y sirvientes. El acceso a aquel lugar estaba plenamente restringido, y no le extrañaba en absoluto.

Unity paseo su mirada azul por la peculiar habitación. Su forma circular le resultaba por demás llamativa, sin embargo, era la manera en que estaba decorada lo más curioso. Hasta el último detalle de la estancia, a excepción de las sillas, había sido labrado por habilidosas manos en la propia piedra. Las paredes, permanecían repletas de estanterías que albergaban cantidad innumerable de manuscritos y viejos libros. Al fondo, una enorme chimenea calentaba a sus ocupantes en los fríos días de invierno. Mientras el centro, estaba coronado con una magnifica mesa circular decorada con finos hilos de oro.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse a sus espaldas, y rápidamente volteó a ver quien llegaba. Apenas hizo un gesto con su rostro a modo de saludo cuando se topó con los rostros idénticos de los soberanos élficos. Aún conociéndose desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía decir que fueran amigos exactamente, aunque mantuvieran una relación cordial como aliados que eran.

Mas de pronto, algo tras los hermanos llamó su atención. O más bien alguien. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando reparó en la dulce mirada de Serafina.

-Me alegro de verte, hermano. –saludó la joven reina imitando su sonrisa.- Aunque no dejo de estar molesta porque sea aquí y no te hayas dignado a visitar Asgard en años.

El peliazul no pudo evitar una carcajada sincera. Su hermana mayor. De veras que la había extrañado, mucho.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Serafina. –replicó el joven estrechándola en un abrazo.

Sin embargo, el reencuentro pronto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ellos. Los cuatro guardaron silencio al toparse con la vista cansada de Dohko observando la escena. Una ligera reverencia sirvió como saludo, y el soberano de Alcanor tomó asiento en su silla, invitando a sus acompañantes a hacer lo propio. Shion se acomodó a su lado con expresión seria y pensativa.

-Finalmente, aquí estamos; los representantes de Lemuria, Atlantis, Asgard y Alcanor. –dijo Dohko.- Desafortunadamente, con varios asientos vacíos. –Sus ojos se pasearon por las hermosas sillas de madera que en otras ocasiones habían sido ocupadas por Okko y Deuteros.- Pero era a eso a lo que esperaba el consejo para reunirse. –añadió en apenas un murmullo.

Todos lo escucharon sin quitarle la vista de encima, y por un momento, la melancolía y tristeza que despedía su voz y sus gestos cansados, les estremeció. Aquella imagen de Dohko distaba mucho de ser la que tenían de él.

-Pero no es momento de lamentarse. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que deben ser discutidas. –Hizo una breve pausa, buscando el modo de empezar.- Como todos recordáis, al última vez que el Consejo se reunió fue con motivo del hechizo del Dije Dragón que Asmita llevó a cabo aún a costa de su propia vida.- Suspiró.- Nos preparamos para la posibilidad de que este momento llegara. Pues bien. Ha llegado. El Dije Dragón esta en Alcanor, a salvo. –pudo notar como sus acompañantes se relajaban ante aquellas palabras, a pesar de que la misiva que les había enviado a cada uno hablaba de ello.- Sin embargo… No podemos garantizar la seguridad de esos dos niños si los Cuatro Reinos no estamos unidos y cooperamos.

-Es fundamental que nadie, absolutamente nadie, fuera de esta habitación, a excepción de los caballeros de absoluta confianza; sepan la identidad o procedencia de los gemelos. –Continuó Shion por él.- Hades puede estar casi seguro de que en nuestra huida vinimos hacia acá. Pero si llegará a saberlo con absoluta certeza, tendríamos al ejército de espectros asaltando nuestro reino en apenas un suspiró.

-Y en caso de que eso no ocurriera, podéis estar seguros de que se encargará de levantar hasta la última de la Tierra, con tal de dar con ellos. Sin importar que Reino les de cobijo. –interrumpió Dohko una vez más.

-Nuestra presencia aquí garantiza nuestro compromiso con este asunto. –Replicó Sage con tranquilidad.- Si ese compromiso no fuera total, estaríamos poniendo en riesgo no sólo el futuro, sino nuestros propios reinos. –Dohko asintió.- ¿No estáis de acuerdo? –los hermanos peliazules asintieron.

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora con ellos? Tendrán preguntas, crecerán… -inquirió esta vez Unity.

-Crecerán aquí, bajo mi cuidado. Prometí a su padre que cuidaría de ellos como si fueran mis propios hijos, y pienso hacerlo. –Replicó Dohko con seriedad.

-Serán educados como príncipes y entrenados como montaraces, entonces.

-Cuando el momento llegué, esos niños tienen que ser capaces de manejar el Dije. –Intervino Shion.- No es un asunto sencillo, ni para ellos, ni para quienes estén a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Sage conociendo de sobra el gesto de Shion.

-Hemos pensado mucho en este asunto. –dijo refiriéndose a si mismo y a Dohko.- Deuteros siempre tuvo una idea muy clara de cómo debía ser su futuro. No podemos asegurar que sea como él quería, pero si podemos intentarlo.

-Te escuchamos. –Unity lo invitó a continuar con esas palabras.

-No solamente quería que Saga y Kanon pudieran enfrentar este asunto. Quería que aquellos que fueran sus aliados, los que fueran a pelear junto a ellos contra Hades, tuvieran exactamente la misma capacidad que ellos. Quería que los uniera algo más que un mero objetivo común. –Suspiró.- No es igual pelear por un aliado, que por un amigo.

-Deuteros quería traer de vuelta los días de antaño, ¿me equivoco? –murmuró Serafina. Dohko y Shion asintieron dándola la razón.

-Educar a los príncipes por igual, ya sean de Alcanor, Lemuria, Asgard o Atlantis. Hacer que se conozcan desde niños, que compartan una vida por la que luchar. –continuó el peliverde.

-Pero para eso, es necesario el compromiso de todos los aquí presentes. Sabéis lo que esto significa. Los príncipes estarían a vuestro cargo por temporadas, del mismo modo que Yuzuriha, Julian, Hilda o Fler lo estarían al nuestro. –Dohko miró uno a uno de los reyes que tenía frente así y continuó.- Hay mucho que los Cuatro Reinos que quedamos podemos enseñarles.

-X-

El porque había aceptado participar en aquel estúpido juego, era toda una incógnita para Saga. ¿Cómo se suponía iba a encontrar a Aioros y Kanon escondidos en aquel inmenso Castillo? Y lo que era peor… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía a donde demonios había ido a parar él mismo?

Se sopló el flequillo con nerviosismo y siguió caminando por aquel larguísimo pasillo.

Llevaba una semana viviendo allí y podía decir con seguridad que aquella era la primera vez que se aventuraba por los pasajes del Castillo sin la compañía de Kanon o de Aioros. A decir verdad, se había acostumbrado a la escandalosa presencia del castaño que parecía convencido de seguirlo a todas partes. No le molestaba, pero era algo extraño. Y más teniendo en cuenta que en su vida y sus recuerdos no había nadie más a parte de Shion, Kanon y Milo. Parecía que el pequeño príncipe de Alcanor estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso, quisiera o no.

Suspiró, y sin darse apenas cuenta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Debía admitir que Aioros le había caído simpático a pesar de lo revoltoso.

De pronto, sus pensamientos acerca de su nuevo hermano adoptivo se esfumaron. Había dejado atrás los pasillos con cristaleras de colores y los patios llenos de flores. Frente a él, una escalera descendía alumbrada únicamente por un par de lúgubres antorchas.

Miró atrás, y después volvió la vista a la profundidad de la escalinata. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que era lo que debía hacer. ¿Esos dos habrían bajado hasta ahí? Seguramente no.

Sin embargo, un sonido lo sorprendió. Podía escuchar una corriente de agua, como si bajo sus pies un río serpenteara entre los grandes pilares que soportaban el peso del castillo. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad y comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin separar su mano de la pared, utilizándola como guía. El nerviosismo que había atenazado sus músculos desde que había abierto los ojos en aquel castillo, y que a duras penas había conseguido controlar ligeramente, surgió de nuevo cuando la luz disminuyó a medida que avanzaba. Se detuvo. Kanon y Aioros no podrían mantenerse en silencio como para que él no los escuchara. Y fue entonces que se preguntó si había sido una buena idea bajar hasta ahí él solo.

Si, había sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea a decir verdad.

Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón que lo llevara de vuelta al corredor, escuchó algo inesperado a sus espaldas. ¿Pasos? Volteó de nuevo y miró al fondo de la escalera. Entrecerró los ojos. En efecto, el sonido del agua allí abajo era más fuerte. Pero a aquella distancia era imposible ver nada u oír otra cosa con mayor nitidez.

Descendió un par de escalones más y afinó la vista, dispuesto a distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, pocos metros más allá se filtraba algo de claridad y pudo notar como el pasaje giraba a la derecha.

De un salto descendió el par de escaleras que le faltaban y se dispuso a doblar la esquina a toda prisa, cuando de pronto alguien que subía en dirección contraria chocó con él ahogando un pequeño grito. Saga abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo su corazón a punto de desbocarse en su pecho e instintivamente sujetó la mano que el intruso había tendido hacía él en un intento por sujetarse y evitar la inminente caída.

Tarde.

Cuando su cuerpo golpeó dolorosamente las escaleras pudo darse cuenta de lo endemoniadamente larga que era la escalinata. Finalmente, él y el intruso llegaron al suelo con un golpe seco. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comprobó que siguiera en su sitio emitiendo un suave quejido. Aquello dejaría marca. Sin embargo, un extraño peso sobre él desvió rápidamente su atención.

Allí abajo, parecía haber más antorchas pues la habitación estaba más iluminada que la escalera. Giró su rostro lentamente, como si temiera descubrir que era aquello que había caído encima suyo y que parecía no tener intención alguna de moverse. Y entonces, descubrió dos enormes ojos azules, enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas no hacía mucho, que lo miraban fijamente.

La dueña de aquellos ojos parpadeo un par de veces, intentando aguantar sin mucho éxito una enorme lágrima que amenazaba con caer. En apenas un parpadeo, la niña se levantó como pudo y apartándose un mechón de oscuro cabello de su rostro, se marchó corriendo.

Saga se incorporó quedando sentado y mirando al lugar por el que la niña había desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando la cruda realidad se presentó clarísima ante él. ¿Una niña? ¿Una niña era quien lo había asustado y provocado su caída por las escaleras? ¡Y lo que era peor…! ¿Era una niña quien había caído encima suyo?

Parpadeó incrédulo. Debía asegurarse de que Kanon no supiera de aquello, o jamás dejaría de molestarlo.

Se levantó y comprobó que las magulladuras de sus manos y sus rodillas no eran nada serio. Miró a sus lados, preguntándose a donde demonios habría ido aquella niñita y que se suponía hacía en un lugar como aquel. Avanzó un par de metros, observando finalmente la estancia donde se encontraba. Era muy amplia y llena de recovecos. Efectivamente, parecía que el río que cruzaba Alcanor, abastecía al castillo y frente a sus ojos, se encontraba el enorme aljibe que nacía y moría a ambos extremos de la habitación.

Camino mirando de un lado a otro. La niña parecía haberse esfumado. Pero si sus ojos no le engañaban, ese lugar no tenía otra salida. Tenía que estar ahí, en algún lugar. De pronto, algo cayó al agua y el chico volteó hacía allí. Afinó el oído, y finalmente escucho algo. Alguien lloraba.

Ella lloraba.

Avanzó un par de pasos sin apenas hacer ruido, intentando no sobresaltarla. Se asomó con cuidado tras una columna y al fin la encontró. Su pelo negro con reflejos púrpura que brillaban bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas, apenas llegaba a acariciar sus hombros, que subían y bajaban nerviosamente por el sentido llanto que la aquejaba. Permanecía sentada allí, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y hundiendo su rostro entre ellas.

Saga se sentó a su lado en silencio y continuó observándola de reojo, sin decir nada durante unos minutos.

-¿Te hice daño al caer? –preguntó tímidamente. La niña alzó el rostro y de nuevo, lo miró a los ojos. El peliazul contuvo el aliento. ¡Ella era la niña que había visto a través de su ventana hacía una semana! La hija de Okko...

-No. –murmuró ella, mientras se esforzaba por no llorar, y secaba sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

-¿De verdad? –insistió el gemelo menor. Ella asintió. Sin saber muy bien que decir, tras una breve pausa, continuó.- Te arañaste las manos…

-Estoy bien. –respondió.

Nuevamente, el silencio se instauró entre ellos. Normalmente, podía decirse que Saga disfrutaba del silencio. No era tan ruidoso como su hermano y en aquel momento, lo lamentó. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener a aquella niña allí al lado, intentando parar desesperadamente sus lágrimas, le hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Por qué lloras? –alcanzó a preguntar.

-Por nada. –susurró ella ahogando un sollozo.

-Tiene que ser por algo. –insistió. La pequeña lo miró frunciendo el ceño de un modo que se le antojo de lo más gracioso. Y hubiera reído, de no ser por aquellos ojos tristes que estaban fijos en él.- Es decir… Sino fuera nada, no llorarías. –Pero parecía que ella no pretendía responder.- De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí abajo tú sola? -La chiquilla se encogió de hombros.

-A mi papá le gustaba venir aquí.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?

Se maldijo a si mismo cuando vio como las lágrimas volvían a rodar por las mejillas de su acompañante. La niña agachó la cabeza y Saga imitó el gesto, apesadumbrado.

-Ya no va a volver más. –susurró con dificultad.

El gemelo mayor la miró confundido. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero la voz no abandonó su garganta. Y entonces comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras. Agachó la mirada nuevamente y vio la pequeña mano magullada de la niña apoyada en el suelo de piedra. Inconscientemente, llevó la suya sobre la de ella y la estrechó ligeramente. No sabía por qué. Pero acaba de comprender que ella estaba ahora tan sola como él o Kanon.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó ella de pronto.

-Saga. –respondió mirándola de reojo, y para su sorpresa, pudo distinguir un gesto muy similar a una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña, que no había soltado su mano.

-Yo soy Arien.

-X-

-¿Y qué pasará con las Gracias? Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, deberíamos apresurarnos a encontrarlas y ponerlas a salvo. Proveerlas de la misma educación que a los príncipes. –sugirió Serafina.

-Eso es exactamente lo que haremos. –Replicó Dohko.- No sabemos a ciencia cierta cuantas son ni donde están. Siendo egoístas… hay que verlas como un arma, pues eso son para nuestro enemigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –añadió Unity.

-Al menos sabemos el paradero de tres de ellas. –interrumpió Sage, captando con sus palabras la total atención de sus compañeros en el Consejo.- Es de vital importancia que su don permanezca oculto a los ojos curiosos el máximo tiempo posible. Al menos hasta que ellas sepan cuidarse por si solas. –volteó a ver a Dohko, buscando en su mirada el permiso para continuar con sus palabras. El castaño asintió.- Una de ellas, se encuentra aquí en Alcanor, en la misma corte. La segunda, esta bajo mi propio cuidado en Lemuria. Y la última, pertenece a los Nómadas.

-Su seguridad es lo más preocupante ahora mismo. –intervino Hakurei. Sage asintió.

-Ya veo. –Murmuró Unity.- Visto que al menos dos están en buenas manos y su seguridad no esta comprometida, yo puedo proponerles a los Nómadas encargarme de esa niña en la corte. Tenemos buena relación con las tribus, y aunque les resulte difícil desprenderse de una de sus hijas… Estoy seguro que podemos convencerlos.

-Más aún si los Cuatro Reinos nos mostramos totalmente unidos en esto. –interrumpió Serafina.

-Así sea entonces. La Tercera estará bajo tu cuidado, Unity. –Dohko volteó a ver a Serafina.- Si la Cuarta aparece, será tuya. –la joven reina asintió.

-Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Quiénes son las niñas? –pregunto el rey de Atlantis. Sage sonrió y nuevamente miró a Dohko.

-Yuzuriha, mi hija; y Arien, su sobrina. –dijo finalmente el pelilila.

-¿Y sus dones? –inquirió la mujer Asgariana.- Sabemos lo de la chiquilla Nómada, no de las demás.

-Es difícil decirlo con exactitud, ninguna supera aún los cuatro años. Las Gracias suelen evolucionar de modo diferente, a la vez que sus portadoras crecen y maduran. –Replicó Harukei.- De momento, podemos decir que Yuzuriha tiene una mano especial curando todo animalillo herido que cae en sus manos. Y por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, Arien tiene todas las cualidades de una mentalista.

Los seis jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, perdido cada cual en la cantidad de información que ahora conocían y en la gran responsabilidad que suponía conocerla.

-Así sea entonces. –dijo finalmente Unity esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto permanente. –Aclaró Dohko.- Cid es mi hombre de confianza en este asunto. Aunque posiblemente, lo más seguro sea utilizar otros métodos de vez en cuando. Enviaremos nuestras aves si surge alguna urgencia. –los demás asintieron.

-Hemos hecho un pacto hoy que ha sellado nuestros destinos. –las palabras cargadas de seriedad de Shion les sorprendieron.- Unos ya lo habíamos hecho hace mucho, otros lo acabáis de hacer hoy. Ya no hay marcha atrás para ninguno de los reinos. Si alguno traiciona al resto… que los dioses, si existen, se apiaden de todos.

Sus rostros se llenaron de determinación, mientras sus manos quedaban unidas sobre el centro de la mesa. Habían sellado una alianza… que debía perdurar hasta el final de los tiempos. Sabían que sin los niños no había opción alguna. Pero también conocían, que ellos mismos eran parte crucial de aquella larga travesía que se presentaba.

Era el momento de grabar sus nombres en la historia.

-Continuará…-

**NdA: **Muajajaja! ¿Saga socializando con una niña? ¡¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?

Otro capítulo más en esta peculiar historia mía. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, y que finalmente hayáis comprendido bien el significado de las Gracias. La idea esta tomada del libro "_Graceling_" de _Kristing Cashore_, bastante interesante si me lo preguntáis.

Gracias a todos los que han leído y a los que han dejado reviews: _Cyberiabronzesaint_, _Sunrise Spirit_, _Anonymous-Anonimo_, _IceQueen102_, _Anns_, _Orion no Saga_, _Sanae Koneko_, _puntuka91_ y _Minelava_!

_Anns_: Bienvenida al mundo de los reviews! Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por tus palabras, son todo un halago. Nuestro par de gemelos deben sentirse afortunados con la de amor que hay por ellos en este lugar. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo y que no me haya tardado mucho. Un saludo!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	9. Una época mágica

**Capítulo 9: Una época mágica**

_Cinco años después_

Sus pasos resonaban suavemente a medida que avanzaba, rompiendo el pesado silencio de los pasillos del castillo. Llevaba la vista al frente, mientras su mente se perdía por completo en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. No había nada en aquellos corredores que pudiera captar su atención. Las paredes de piedra negra brillaban tenuemente de un modo antinatural, pero estaban desprovistas de cualquier adorno. Solamente iluminadas en aquella mañana por la suave luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las sobrias cristaleras.

Aquel que se hacía llamar Emperador, detuvo su camino poco después, cuando sus manos empujaron sutilmente la puerta que lo separaba de uno de los patios interiores donde sólo los mas cercanos a él tenían permitido el acceso. Observó desde allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y expresión severa. Una expresión impenetrable y atemorizante que únicamente se suavizaba cuando se detenía sobre la pequeña figura de la niña a la que observaba.

Desde su posición, Hades podía contemplar su melena oscura que brillaba con un sutil tono púrpura bajo la luz natural. Sus movimientos estaban perfectamente medidos y sincronizados mientras esquivaba los ataques de su hábil oponente. Ninguno sobrepasaba los diez años de edad y podía decir sin dudarlo un solo segundo que serían sus mejores armas en futuro no demasiado lejano.

Pandora bloqueó con una agilidad pasmosa la firme estocada que su rival había asestado. Hades sonrió.

-Mueve los pies, Aiacos. –ordenó una voz desde un rincón del patio, cuyo dueño el soberano no alcanzaba a divisar. Sin embargo, no tuvo problema alguno en identificarla.

Instantáneamente, el chiquillo frunció el ceño. En parte molesto porque aquella niña se estuviera defendiendo más que bien de sus ataques, y en parte porque odiaba que le corrigieran frente al Emperador. En ese momento, Hades supo que la Pandora sonreía burlona ante la expresión frustrada de Aiacos. La reacción no se hizo esperar, cargado de determinación, el niño de pelo oscuro atacó de nuevo, aumentando la velocidad y poniendo en práctica las palabras que su maestro había mencionado anteriormente.

Complacido ante lo que veía, Hades abandonó el cobijo que le daba la puerta entreabierta y se adentró en el patio, hasta llegar al lado de Thanatos.

-Señor. –saludó respetuosamente el espectro. El pelinegro asintió, con su mirada impenetrable fija en los niños.

Por un momento, su mirada se endureció cuando Pandora trastabilló. Sin embargo, sabiéndose en clara situación de desventaja, la niña reacción tan rápida como un rayo.

-_Kair tangus moipiar…_ -dijo en apenas un susurro.

Hades alzó las cejas con sorpresa, terriblemente interesado por las palabras tan conocidas para él que la niña había pronunciado; y esperó. Antes de que pudiera tomar una nueva bocanada de aire siquiera, las manos de la niña se iluminaron desprendiendo pequeños destellos anaranjados. Aiacos la observó completamente quieto y atento, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Y es que la mano izquierda de Pandora se deslizaba suavemente por el filo de su espada corta, envolviendo la fina hoja con la misma luz que emanaba de sus manos.

Aiacos abrió los ojos de par en par cuando reparó en lo que sucedía. La luz se había esfumado para dar paso a las llamas cuyas lenguas se agitaban peligrosamente sobre el filo de acero. Pandora sonrió triunfal, lanzando una estocada con su renovada arma a su rival. El chico la detuvo justo a tiempo, mientras la contemplaba sin aliento.

-Es el momento de aceptar tu derrota. –dijo presumida.

Pero Aiacos odiaba perder, igual que ella. Endureció su expresión una vez más y tomó una nueva bocanada de aire. El esfuerzo de detener aquella llameante espada con la suya le estaba dejando exhausto. Podía sentir a la perfección como diminutas perlas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente, mientras los músculos extremadamente tensos de sus brazos comenzaban a temblar ante el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó un par de aplausos provenientes del emplazamiento de Thanatos, Pandora suavizó la intensidad de su ataque.

-Muy bien hecho. –Dijo Hades acercándose.- Cada día manejas mejor la magia, Pandora.

-Gracias, padre. –replicó ella apagando finalmente las pocas llamas que aún chisporroteaban sobre su arma. Una hermosa sonrisa de triunfo adornó su rostro pálido cuando escuchó las palabras del Emperador.

-Te confías en exceso, Aiacos. –Regañó mientras tanto Thanatos al chico.- Siempre debes estar alerta a las posibles artimañas de tu rival.

-¡Pero yo no se usar la magia! –Refunfuñó cabizbajo.- Es injusto.

-Lo es. –Interrumpió Hades, haciendo que el chico lo mirara sorprendido.- Pero si vas a ser mi mejor soldado, tendrás que luchar contra mi mejor arma… Y saber manejarla. ¿No es así?

No era habitual que el Emperador se preocupara en exceso por el desánimo de sus hombres. A decir verdad, no le preocupaba. Solamente le interesaba que hicieran su trabajo como él esperaba que lo hicieran. Pero el chico era diferente. Era cierto que en su ejercito no había nadie indispensable, absolutamente nadie. No dudaría un solo segundo en sacrificar a cualquiera de sus hombres por cumplir sus ambiciones y objetivos. Sin embargo, había ciertos nombres que tenían para él más importancia en su escala de valores. Nombres que podían revelarse como piezas angulares en el futuro.

Y Aiacos era uno de ellos.

Tal y como habían transcurrido las cosas desde que cinco años atrás decidiera que la hora de iniciar la carrera por conquistar su destino había llegado, su manera de ver el mundo había ido cambiando. Igual que su modo de ver la guerra. Inicialmente había estado dispuesto a remover cielo y tierra con tal de encontrar al par de mocosos que Deuteros se había tomado la molestia de poner fuera de su alcance. Se había cegado con aquel asunto, enviando grandes batallones de espectros y orcos a los puntos más lejanos de su reino. Había sido precipitado e insensato. Sus filas se habían visto mermadas.

Sin embargo, aunque nunca se lo admitió a si mismo, siempre supo que no alcanzaría a los dos niños. Deuteros y él podían ser diametralmente diferentes, y a pesar de ello, debía admitir que el peliazul siempre tuvo una mente brillante. No había dejado nada sujeto a la casualidad antes de morir, lo había planeado todo con una exactitud increíblemente precisa. Y con ello se había asegurado de enviar a los gemelos al otro lado del mundo mientras él, ingenuo, atacaba el castillo de Naur esperando acabar con todo de un plumazo. Había infravalorado la valía de aquel Rey.

Los mocosos se habían escurrido entre sus dedos y no lo había visto venir. Nunca imaginó que Deuteros tuviera tanta confianza en alguien como para concederle la vida de sus herederos; y lo que era peor, del Dije Dragón. Y es que Hades no podía dejar de pensar que todo hombre tenía un precio. Sólo que no fue lo suficientemente rápido y convincente como para adivinar cual era el del soberano peliazul.

Estaba casi seguro que reino que se había convertido en el nuevo hogar de aquel par de niños. Pero la realidad era que su propio ejército no podía enfrentar un ataque directo a ninguno de los reinos libres. No después de toda su campaña de expansión y conquista hasta que Naur cayó. Por eso no tenía más remedio que esperar. Esperar que el tiempo pasara y se pusiera de su lado. Esperar a que sus armas finalmente estuvieran más que preparadas y sus tropas se convirtieran en las más terribles que habían pisado aquel mundo infame que se resistía a su gobierno.

Inconscientemente, Hades apretó los puños mientras pensaba en ello. Pero no necesitó más que un par de segundos para relajarse. Su expresión fiera no había cambiado uno solo de sus matices, pero cuando finalmente habló, su voz sonó más ronca y dura de lo habitual.

-Aiacos, Pandora… -dijo captando aún más la atención de los chiquillos.- Escuchadme bien. Hoy partiréis en vuestra primera misión. –Los dos niños se miraron entre si, sorprendidos a la vez que emocionados.- Y es una tremendamente importante para nuestro reino, así que no hay lugar para el fracaso.

-¿Es la hora, señor? –habló respetuosamente Thanatos. Hades asintió.

-Necesito que busquéis a una niña y la traigáis al palacio. –Hizo una breve pausa.- Su nombre es Violate.

-X-

-No puedes venir. –Sentenció Aioros y anticipándose a las protestas de los dos pequeños, continuó.- Y vosotros tampoco, ya os lo dije antes.

Milo y Aioria intercambiaron una rápida mirada y dibujaron un mohín de disgusto, mientras dejaban caer los hombros derrotados en un gesto asombrosamente similar que sacó una sonrisa a más de uno de sus mayores. Ser los más pequeños del castillo tenía un montón de desventajas y aquella era una de ellas: tres hermanos mayores que no les dejaban compartir con ellos sus fantásticas aventuras.

-No es justo. –murmuró Milo pateando una piedra.

-La vida no es justa. –Replicó Kanon revolviendo su corta melena azul.- Pero cuando crezcas, podrás venir.

-Si, claro. –Milo se cruzó de brazos.- Siempre dices lo mismo.

-Como sea. Yo ya no quiero ir. –Interrumpió Aioria.- Ni siquiera me gustan las carreras de caballos.

-A mi tampoco. –añadió el peliazul.

-Vámonos, Milo. –refunfuño el rubio.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, los dos pequeños se dieron la vuelta y emprendieron el largo camino de regreso lentamente, con la esperanza de que quizá alguno de sus hermanos se apiadase de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Arien se había resignado. Ser la única niña en el palacio no era nada fácil, menos aún cuando ella encontraba mucho más divertido cualquiera de los estúpidos juegos de Aioros y los demás, que todas las cosas de niñas que Sasha pudiera enseñarle diariamente. Así que al escuchar aquella nueva negativa no había podido sino aumentar su frustración.

-¿Por qué no YO puedo ir? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque no. –fue la única respuesta que recibió de Aioros.

Miró fijamente a su primo y entrecerró sus ojos azules ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño. Sin darse cuenta, Aioros dio un paso atrás sin dejar de observarla: sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada. Ella, sin embargo, había dejado de prestarle atención y aunque lo estuviera mirando, su mente estaba en un lugar mucho más lejano. Por un momento había vuelto a ocurrir. Podía escuchar nítidamente los pensamientos de sus amigos como si le estuvieran susurrando en el oído con suavidad. Miró uno a uno mientras identificaba a los dueños de aquellas palabras.

"_¿Qué pasará si te caes del caballo?"_

"_Alguien tiene que vigilar a Aioria y Milo y obviamente, no puede ser Sasha."_

"_No pienso pasar el día jugando con una niña." _

"_Un simple 'porque no' no logrará convencerla."_

Dibujando una molesta expresión de disgusto, corrió camino abajo hasta que finalmente alcanzó a los chicos que se habían alejado algunos metros durante su trance, y se interpuso en su camino.

-Se montar a caballo mucho mejor que tú, Aioros. Que sea una niña no significa que deba ser la niñera cuando a vosotros os apetezca desentenderos de vuestros hermanos, Kanon. ¿Y sabes Máscara? En algún momento de tu vida dejaras de ser un idiota y sólo querrás estar con chicas que lleven lindos vestidos. Pero para eso deberías cambiarte ese mote tan raro. Y tienes razón Shura, un 'porque no' no logrará convencerme. –La chiquilla se cruzó de brazos nuevamente mientras su rostro mostraba una autodeterminación difícil de contrarrestar. Los cuatro aludidos dejaron caer los hombros disgustados.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –protestó Aioros.

-Es molesto que te lean los pensamientos, ¿sabes? –añadió el menor de los gemelos.

-Y nunca preferiré la compañía de una niñita con vestidos. –sentenció Máscara.

Casi instintivamente, Arien buscó la mirada de Shura que se había encogido de hombros al no tener nada que decir. Y por último, se fijó en Saga esperando que hablara. Saga, el gran enigma. Era el único de sus amigos cuya mente le resultaba inaccesible y aquello la llenaba de curiosidad por saber que era lo que pensaba y lo que tenía intención de decir. Porque una cosa estaba clara, iba a hablar tarde o temprano. El peliazul no hablaba demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía…

-¿Por qué no nos esperas en el patio? –dijo finalmente el chiquillo sabiéndose observado. Ella alzó una ceja con disgusto, no era lo que esperaba.- No podemos llevarte con nosotros y si esperas allí podrás ser la primera en saber quien es el vencedor. Además, en caso de desastre nadie podrá regañarte.

Bueno, debía admitir que aquella no era una mala idea dada la situación. Se lo pensó unos instantes, manteniendo la mirada a su amigo.

-Está bien. –cedió ella al fin. Suspiró, y dándose la vuelta emprendió el camino al patio, alcanzando a Milo y Aioria. Los pobres aún mantenían la esperanza de un cambio de opinión y no se habían alejado mucho.- ¡Vamos enanos! ¿No queréis apostar por ver quién es el ganador? –Los ojos de los pequeños se abrieron de par en par y ambos esbozaron una brillante sonrisa. Rápidamente siguieron a la niña.

Los cinco chicos los observaron marchar y después voltearon a ver al gemelo mayor en busca de una respuesta.

-¡¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Aioros.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¡Eso! –Exclamó mientras señalaba con su mano la pequeña silueta de su prima perdiéndose por el castillo.- Siempre sabes que decir.

Como única respuesta, el chico se encogió de hombros ligeramente. A decir verdad, no tenía una contestación válida para aquella pregunta que le acababan de formular. Pero a su modo de ver, Arien se parecía mucho a él y una respuesta simple y estúpida no iba a convencerla de hacer nada que ellos la exigieran. Así que entre aquel silencio cargado de interrogantes, los cinco se encaminaron al inicio de su próxima aventura.

-X-

Hacía horas que Aiacos y Pandora se habían puesto en marcha bajo las órdenes de Thanatos, en la que sería su primera misión. Al frente de su pequeña expedición, cabalgaba el peliplateado. Apenas habían murmurado un par de palabras desde que abandonaran el castillo, pero poco les importaba a los integrantes de la comitiva. Los chicos disimulaban como podían aquella emoción incontenible que suponía para ellos salir del palacio con un objetivo tan importante. Mientras, el capitán se mantenía atento a cada detalle, a casa sonido y a cada hoja que se desprendía de alguna rama seca; pues aunque la misión era de suma importancia, más lo era proteger a aquel par. Y conocía de sobra lo que alguien tan joven sentía en un momento como aquel. Debía evitar que su emoción les llevara a cometer algún error o hacer alguna tontería.

-Atentos ahora. –Dijo con voz firme.- Saldremos del camino y estaremos al descubierto.

No volteó a ver a ninguno de los dos, mas sabía, que ambos habían asentido cargados de determinación. Continuaron un breve trecho, siguiendo el sendero que serpenteaba a los pies de una pared de roca y maleza en la misma colina; hasta que finalmente, la altura del muro natural comenzó a disminuir a su paso. Entonces, la comitiva se detuvo. Pandora y Aiacos se situaron uno a cada lado del capitán de cabellos plateados y llevaron sus ojos al mismo punto que observaba él.

Desde lo alto de aquella colina donde se encontraban, podía vislumbrarse a la perfección todo el valle. En aquel lugar los pastos adoptaban un color amarillento y seco; y aún así, los aldeanos se esforzaban por sacar de aquella tierra lo poco que podían aprovechar para comer y para pagar los diezmos al Emperador. El cielo nublado se manchaba con el humo ennegrecido de alguna chimenea; mientra la brisa, levantaba el polvo de aquellos suelos faltos de agua.

Los chicos se vieron obligados a entrecerrar los ojos, y comenzaron el ligero descenso de aquel camino que conducía al corazón de una de las aldeas más pobres del reino. No tardaron en convertirse en el centro de las miradas asustadas y preocupadas de los aldeanos a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Y es que aunque hacía años que las visitas de las tropas de Hades se habían convertido en algo habitual, vislumbrar el emblema de la Estrella de Plata del Emperador solía ser una mala señal.

Sin darse cuenta, habían atravesado prácticamente todo el pequeño pueblo, y se acercaban a buen ritmo a las últimas casas que lo formaban. Con un gesto de su mano, Thanatos les animó a parar.

-¿Es ella? –preguntó Aiacos.

-Si. –fue la única respuesta.

Frente a ellos, una niña de unos siete años jugaba en el jardín de una más de aquellas viviendas humildes. Thanatos desmontó de su caballo con parsimonia y amarró las riendas a la estaca más cercana de la cerca. Volteó hacía Pandora, que hacía lo propio.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. –la morena asintió.- Espera mi señal.

El peliplateado abrió la desvencijada puerta de la cerca y avanzó a paso firme por el camino; mirando de soslayo a la chiquilla, que por aquel entonces los miraba sin ocultar su desconfianza. Aiacos y Pandora se acercaron unos pasos hacia ella. Y de pronto, el sonido de una vasija rompiéndose al golpear el piso, los sobresaltó. La pequeña olla de barro, se había escurrido de las manos de una joven mujer de cabello oscuro.

Thanatos no se inmutó, aunque sabía de sobra que aquella reacción era provocada por su presencia y por el emblema que lucía orgulloso en su armadura.

-¡Violate! –Gritó la joven.- ¡Entra a casa! –La niña la miró con sus grandes ojos purpúreos prácticamente desorbitados. Acertó a dar dos pasos en la dirección que su madre indicaba, pero la mano de Thanatos se había posado sobre la brillante empuñadura de su espada y amenazaba con hacer más que eso.

-Esa no es una buena idea. Lo sabes. –Dijo con voz ronca.- Entremos. Tenemos algo de que hablar.

La mujer asintió con nerviosismo, mientras todo el color de su rostro desaparecía dándola un aspecto frágil y delicado. Le dio un último vistazo a su hija al atravesar la puerta, y Thanatos la siguió. Instintivamente, la niña quiso seguirla.

-_Letta_, Violate. –murmuró Pandora en aquella lengua extraña una vez más. La chiquilla no pudo hacer más que observarla, incapaz de ignorar aquellas palabras y realizar movimiento alguno, como si unos dedos invisibles la mantuvieran sujeta en aquel lugar.

En el interior de la casa, la situación era muy diferente. La mujer no había tomado asiento si quiera. Su vista permanecía fija en el suelo, temerosa de encarar al hombre que tenía frente a si y cuya mirada parecía taladrarla a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Sabéis porque he venido. –dijo Thanatos después de unos segundos de tenso silencio. Ella asintió con nerviosismo una vez más, aunque sabía que aquellas palabras no eran una pregunta que esperase respuesta.- Entonces, no hay sentido alguno en demorarlo. –Pero el súbito agarre de la mujer a su antebrazo lo pilló de improviso. Entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, aunque sabía que había sido un acto reflejo y desesperado de la morena.

-No os la llevéis… -Una lágrima cayó de aquellos ojos negros.- Por favor… -El hombre se soltó de un manotazo.- Ella es lo único que tengo.

-Deberías estar orgullosa de que vuestra hija sirva de hoy en adelante al Emperador, mujer. –Por primera vez, ella lo miró a los ojos con el corazón roto. Llorando desesperada, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.- No tenéis de que preocuparos. El Emperador Hades es un hombre justo. –desabrochó una bolsa de terciopelo negro que llevaba prendida al cinto y la tiró a los pies de la mujer. El brillo de las monedas de oro desparramándose por el suelo inundó la habitación.

-No hay oro posible que supla la perdida de mi hija… -murmuró con la voz entrecortada.- Haríais mejor quitándome la vida.

-Le diré al Emperador que agradecéis la "ayuda". –Replicó él, empujando con el pie la bolsa y dirigiéndose después a la puerta.- ¡Pandora!

La niña asintió al escuchar el llamado. Volteó a ver a Aiacos y con una señal le indicó que no perdiera de vista a la más pequeña de los tres. Rápidamente, se adentró en la vivienda, a la vez que el capitán salía, intercambiando puestos.

Una vez dentro, Pandora observó con detenimiento a la mujer. Su gesto altivo, aunque infantil, se coloreó con un toque de molestia al contemplar la triste escena que tenía frente así. La madre de Violate, permanecía tan aturdida por las lágrimas y el dolor… que había olvidado luchar y ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia hasta que Pandora avanzó unos pasos más. Fue entonces que ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-_Obliviate_… -susurró.

Observó el modo en que todo rastro de emoción desaparecía del rostro de la mujer, mientras por unos segundos, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, para después regresar a la normalidad. Entonces, la chiquilla volteó sobre sus pasos y salió. Thanatos, Aiacos y Violate la esperaban montados ya en sus caballos.

-X-

Kanon, como líder de la pequeña expedición se llevó un dedo a los labios para recordar a sus dos acompañantes que debían guardar silencio en aquel punto tan crítico de su aventura. Los tres permanecían completamente callados e inmóviles, manteniendo sus espaldas pegadas a la pared que tenían tras ellos y cuidando bien sus pies para no tropezar con ninguna rama o herramienta que pudiera estar allí olvidada. Finalmente, Kanon se animó y con cuidado, amontonó un par de cajas de madera despedazadas y un viejo cubo que encontró. Una vez se aseguró de que estuvieran en unas condiciones medio decentes como para servirle de escalera, se asomó con cuidado a la ventana trasera de los establos, que permanecía completamente abierta. Comprobó que no hubiera nadie en el interior, e instintivamente buscó a Máscara Mortal y a Shura en la puerta delantera. No vio a nadie, así que afinó bien el oído dispuesto a distinguir algo más que no fuera el ruido provocado por los caballos.

Apenas un momento después, escuchó los pasos pesados del que imaginó era un soldado acercándose, seguido por un par de voces que hablaban atropelladamente: sus dos amigos. Se retiró rápidamente de la ventana para que nadie pudiera verle y entonces volteó a donde estaba su hermano con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Vía libre! –susurró.

Con una agilidad asombrosa, Kanon se encaramó a la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Una vez arriba, se sentó como pudo en el marco de madera y después le tendió la mano a Aioros para ayudarlo a subir. De un salto, el menor de los gemelos se adentró al establo, dejando espacio para que su hermano los siguiera. Una vez los tres se encontraron bajo el cobijo de aquellos techos de madera y paja, avanzaron en silencio por el amplio barracón que servía de hogar a los mejores caballos del reino. Hasta que encontraron precisamente, lo que buscaban: sus tres monturas, de tamaño ligeramente menor que los del ejército y más adecuados para niños de su edad.

De pronto Aioros se detuvo en secó e instintivamente tiró de la mano del gemelo que tenía más cerca, Saga, forzándolo a esconderse tras un montón de paja y cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el mullido suelo en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces señor príncipe? –exclamó Kanon intentando no levantar la voz.

El flequillo rizado y alborotado de Aioros asomó tras la paja con desconfianza, y cuando finalmente sus ojos vieron a Kanon allí, frente a él, con los brazos en jarras, supo que no había peligro. El castaño se aclaró la garganta y se quitó algún hierbajo secó que se había pegado a sus ropas, intentando recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba frente al gemelo menor.

-Ponía a prueba tus reflejos. –Dijo pasando de largo al peliazul con fingida seguridad.- ¡Vamos Saga! Kanon ha superado la prueba.

Saga, que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo después del súbito empujón de Aioros, alzó las cejas completamente divertido mientras lo veía alejarse. Volteó a ver a Kanon, que a su vez lo miraba a él, perplejo. Instintivamente, los dos hermanos dejaron escapar una carcajada sincera que intentaron disimular del mejor modo posible.

-Admite que estás asustado, Aioros. –se burló Kanon a la vez que lo alcanzaba a toda prisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! –el chico frunció el ceño ofendido, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-X-

-Lo estas haciendo mal.

-¿Y se puede saber como se hace mejor? –replicó exasperado el chiquillo ante las continuas correcciones de la niña de cabello cobrizo que lo observaba.

-Muy fácil: el codo de tu brazo derecho... Ponlo más arriba –replicó ella cruzándose de brazos. El chico volteó los ojos, pero hizo exactamente como ella le pidió.- ¡Y no aprietes así la flecha!

-¡Intento que no se me caiga! –protestó él.

-No es una espada que tengas que sujetar con fuerza. A las flechas se les acaricia porque sino cuando sueltes la cuerda…

No pudo acabar. Porque el silbido de la flecha surcando el aire la interrumpió. Observó la trayectoria del ligero proyectil con expresión cansada, hasta que esta se clavó a los pies de la diana.

-Decía… que sino, ¡cuando sueltes la cuerda pasara _eso_! –insistió con sorna. Se levantó de un ágil salto del viejo tronco en que estaba sentada y rápidamente, se colocó junto a su amigo. Arrebatándole el arco y cogiendo una de las flechas del carcaj.- Se hace así, Alde, presta atención.

El chico suspiró y dejó caer los hombros con pesadez. Ni siquiera le gustaba el arco. Solamente practicaba con él porque debía aprender a utilizarlo y porque su pequeña amiga se aburría infinitamente practicando sola. Era mucho más divertido practicar con él.

Y torturarlo ya de paso.

Observó como la niña tomaba el arco con suavidad pero con firmeza. Colocó la flecha en su lugar, dejándola descansar entre sus dedos, sin apretarla. Aldebarán alzó ligeramente una ceja, sorprendido al comprobar como efectivamente, apenas la sujetaba. Y entonces, ella soltó la cuerda. La flecha siguió exactamente la trayectoria que ambos esperaban que siguiera, y con un sonido seco se clavó en el árbol que utilizaban como diana.

El chico suspiró una vez más cuando ella volteó a verlo, con aquella mirada orgullosa y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia marcada en su rostro.

-¿Ves? –Dijo tendiéndole el arco.- Si aprietas mucho la flecha; cuando la sueltas, tus dedos desvían la trayectoria, al menos un poco. Y entonces despídete de cazar orcos. Ellos te cazarán a ti. –Aldebarán, que la había mirado con seriedad todo aquel tiempo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa finalmente. Era imposible molestarse con ella.

-¿Se puede saber para que me haces practicar contigo, Niamh?

-¡Siempre se puede mejorar! No seas _tan_ quejica… -La niña le dio una flecha más.- Prueba una vez más.

-Empiezo a pensar que solamente haces esto para demostrarme que eres mucho mejor con el arco que yo…-murmuró Aldebarán mientras intentaba colocar sus brazos y manos exactamente como ella le había mostrado.

-¡Más suave!

-Ya, ya… Lo se.

-¡Pues entonces hazlo! –el chico bajó el arco y la miró aburrido. Ella captó rápidamente el gesto y se llevó una mano a los labios mientras con la otra lo animaba a seguir.

-Mejor así… -retomó la posición.

-¡El codo!

-¡Niamh! ¡¿Puedes callarte? ¡Me estas poniendo nervioso!

-Perdón. –se disculpó ella una vez más ahogando una risa divertida.

A decir verdad, la chiquilla no sabía que le resultaba más gracioso: si la enorme paciencia que tenía aquel niño al que consideraba un hermano, o su incapacidad para regañarla. Estaba comprobado. Alde era incapaz de corregirla más allá de un par de palabras murmuradas y alguna mirada más severa que otra. ¡Y eso le hacía terriblemente adorable y divertido de molestar!

Pero como prometió, se mantuvo callada mientras él farfullaba algo por lo bajo, a la vez que de nuevo, retomaba la posición. Analizó sus movimientos y orgullosa, comprobó como esa vez sus consejos eran seguidos a rajatabla. Segundos después, su rostro se dirigió al árbol donde la flecha finalmente había sido clavada.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! –exclamó la niña acercándose hasta él.

-¡Al fin!

-Pero no te emociones tanto. –La sonrisa de Aldebarán se borró de pronto y una expresión de frustración adornó su mirada.- Debes apuntar un poco más arriba. –Se limitó a puntualizar Niamh al comprobar su expresión.

Aldebarán no contestó. Permaneció ahí unos segundos mirándola fijamente, y después de respirar hondo, volteó y se encaminó hacia el árbol a recoger el montón de flechas que había por ahí desperdigadas. Niamh dejó que su risa resonara en aquella pequeña hondonada cubierta de esponjosa hierba verde y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo siguió; dispuesta a ayudarlo en la tarea.

-X-

Máscara Mortal jugueteaba nervioso con los pies mientras escuchaba a Shura hablar con el soldado. Aquello sería algo que nunca admitiría, pero estaba aterrado. De todos los soldados posibles que podían pasar por allí… el único al que no quería ver, era a aquel: no un simple miliciano, sino un Montaraz. Y no uno cualquiera, sino Manigoldo: su tío. Suspiró con la cabeza gacha. Estaba seguro que en cuando abriera la boca, el Montaraz iba a saber que ambos tramaban algo, si es que no lo sabía ya.

-Chicos, ¿se puede saber qué queréis? –Manigoldo miró de uno a otro con sospecha.- ¿No deberíais estar… en cualquier otro lugar que no sea este? –suspiró con cansancio.- ¿Molestando a otro Caballero o Montaraz?

-No queremos molestarle, señor Manigoldo. –continuó Shura mostrándose ofendido, mientras observaba como a espaldas del Montaraz, sus amigos ensillaban con cierta dificultad a sus caballos.- Pero verá… Solamente nos preguntábamos si había visto a los gemelos y a Aioros, porque llegamos tarde a la práctica de tiro con arco y no están por ningún lado.

Manigoldo frunció el ceño y miró de uno a otro. La cara de inocencia del pelinegro era de lo más sospechosa, pero no tenía modo alguno de decir si mentía o no. Otra cosa era su sobrino, el chico estaba tan nervioso, que si una ardilla se aparecía por allí sería capaz de hacerlo gritar del susto.

De pronto, un estruendo proveniente del fondo del establo lo hizo voltear. Shura y Máscara abrieron los ojos de par en par, y el moreno sólo recuperó la respiración cuando un mechón de cabello azul se escondió una vez más tras un montón de paja seca. Manigoldo avanzó un par de pasos internándose en el barracón, con mirada severa. Oteó la estancia y atribuyó aquel ruido a los caballos inquietos del fondo.

Volteó a ver a los niños.

-Lo siento chicos. No tengo la menor idea de donde están los príncipes. -Respondió una vez más.

-Ya entiendo… -susurró Shura, pesaroso.

Mientras tanto, Aioros no podía dejar de mirar de Kanon a la silueta de Manigoldo entorpeciendo la salida. Superado el segundo susto del día cuando tropezó con una de las herramientas que estaba por el suelo, lo cual casi les cuesta una visita del Montaraz; el príncipe comenzaba a pensar que quizá aquel reto no había sido en absoluto buena idea. Y lo peor de todo… ¡es que había sido idea suya!

-Quizá este no es un plan tan brillante… -susurró. Ambos hermanos habían montado ya a sus caballos.

-Por supuesto que lo es. –replicó Kanon.

-¿Pero y si no consiguen apartar a Manigoldo de la salida? ¿Cómo saldremos?

-Deja de buscar disculpas. Estas asustado. –Se burló el gemelo menor.- ¡Ya no se vale echarse atrás! –exclamó emocionado.

Aioros suspiró. Estaba claro que él no podría convencer solo a Kanon. Eso era algo, simplemente, imposible. Así que tiró de su último recurso: el que solía ser más efectivo. Miró a Saga. El castaño intentó esbozar la expresión de tristeza y preocupación más convincente vista en su rostro en los últimos tiempos.

-¿En serio estas de acuerdo en esto?

Pero el gemelo mayor le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. El castaño suspiró derrotado. Algo en el interior de Aioros comenzaba a odiar aquella recurrente respuesta que Saga utilizaba cada vez que tenía ocasión.

-Me gustas más cuando estas de acuerdo conmigo. –murmuró, mientras se encaramaba a su propio caballo.

-La idea fue tuya, y estuve de acuerdo en ella. –replicó divertido el peliazul.

-Os odio. –suspiró el príncipe.

-Hora de dejar de discutir, princesas. –Interrumpió Kanon.- Le daré la señal a Shura y saldremos.

Ambos chicos se callaron al momento de escuchar al menor de los hermanos. Kanon buscó con su mirada al moreno, y afinó el odio una vez más. Agitó la mano hasta que estuvo seguro que sus dos amigos lo habían visto y entonces esperó.

-¡Quizá podría ayudarnos a buscarlos! - Manigoldo dejó caer los hombros con cansancio ante la insistencia de Shura. No era un tipo con mucha paciencia con los niños, y estaba empezando a pensar que el único objetivo de aquel par en ese día era poner a prueba su aguante. Sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, cada uno de los niños sujetó una de sus manos y tiraron de él, con la única intención de sacarlo de los establos.

-¡Angelo! –Gritó con la esperanza de que su sobrino se sobresaltara y ambos lo dejaran en paz.- ¡¿Qué demonios…?

Y justo en el instante en que se apartó de la puerta, tres caballos cuyos jinetes de azul y castaña cabellera no pasaron desapercibidas para el Montaraz, abandonaron a toda prisa el barracón. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y por un momento, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios hasta unos segundos después.

-Vosotros dos, tenéis un problema.

-X-

Shion dio una gran bocanada de aire fresco, en cuanto sus pasos lo llevaron a los patios exteriores del castillo. Aquellos últimos días de la primavera dotaban a los hermosos jardines de la ciudadela de una magia inigualable. Durante las noches anteriores había llovido, y a pesar de la agradable temperatura de la que gozaban gracias al tímido sol que alumbraba aquella tarde, algunas gotas de agua se aferraban con fuerza a cada brizna de hierba.

El elfo observó de reojo a sus dos acompañantes. Aunque eran hermanas, ambas eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna. Era la primera vez que las princesas de Asgard visitaban el reino, aunque era una visita fugaz, y observaban todo con genuino interés. Sin embargo, mientras Fler era incapaz de ocultar lo maravillada que se encontraba ante aquella belleza exenta de nieve, Hilda sonreía de un modo mucho más tímido, manteniendo sus emociones controladas en todo momento. Shion sonrió, y continuó con las fantásticas historias sobre Lemuria que las mantenía embelesadas desde que habían sido puestas a su cargo.

Pero de pronto, el trino de las golondrinas que resonaba alegremente tras las murallas, cesó. Observó como todas ellas volaron en desbandada a la vez que la brisa que traía el agradable olor de los frutales se agitaba ligeramente. Frunció el ceño. Y sin saber por qué, su mente viajo a cinco chiquillos revoltosos y una niña que siempre renegaba de sus vestidos, a los que no veía desde el almuerzo. La corte estaba extrañamente pacífica aquel día.

Mal presagio.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, los tres habían detenido su caminar. Shion afinó el odio intentando descifrar que era aquella inesperada algarabía que estaba alborotando media ciudadela. Instantes después, arrugó los lunares de su frente, negando suavemente con su rostro mientras el rápido repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos sobre la piedra se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Ya llegan! –escucharon una infantil voz procedente de las escaleras que llevaban al patio.

-¡Déjame ver! –protestaba el otro.

-¡Daos prisa! –continuó una voz femenina.

El elfo identificó las tres voces en un santiamén. Y antes de que Shion pudiera articular palabra alguna en señal de protesta por el comportamiento de los niños, los causantes de aquel alboroto pasaron de largo como una exhalación.

-¡Milo! ¡Aioria! –Llamó.- ¡Arien!

-¡Espera un momento Shion! ¡Tenemos prisa! –contestó la niña sin detener la marcha ni voltear a verlo.

El peliverde suspiró pesaroso, y miró de soslayo a las dos niñas sonrientes que estaban a su cargo, para después voltear al sendero. Tres caballos galopaban a toda velocidad por el estrecho camino de piedra en una competencia por ver quien se proclamaba el jinete más rápido. Shion sintió la frustración crecer por momentos. No necesitaba mirar para saber quienes montaban a los caballos.

-¡Te dije que ganaría Kanon! –Gritó Milo emocionado.- ¡Quiero mi moneda de oro! -Aioria se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Kanon bajó del caballo de un salto, y rápidamente lo siguió Saga. El gemelo menor se acercó hasta el sonriente Milo y revolvió su cabello divertido con expresión triunfal.

-No es justo, Aioros siempre pierde. –refunfuñó Aioria, mientras miraba con reproche a su hermano mayor.

-¡Oye! ¡Siempre gano en tiro con arco! –intentó defenderse el aludido, acercándose a su hermano. Pero el pequeño miró hacia otro lado.

-Creo que esta molesto contigo, Aioros. –añadió burlona Arien.

Shion había hecho acopio de paciencia y aún los observaba con expresión seria desde su posición. Carraspeó ligeramente, para darse a notar, y de paso para advertirles de que tenían visitas importantes.

-No sabía que tuviéramos visitas… -dijo Saga con expresión inocente.

-Quizá si estuvierais más atentos a mis palabras antes que a cualquier brinza de hierba movida por el viento, lo hubierais recordado. –Habló al fin el peliverde, con una mirada bastante acusadora.- Ellas son las princesas de Asgard, Hilda y Fler.

-¡Así que ahí están! –la voz de Manigoldo les sobresaltó. Shion volteó a verlo y comprobó como traía a rastras a Shura y Angelo. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de aquellos dos, y finalmente habló.

-Creo que Dohko nos espera.

-X-

-Las espadas me aburren.

Aldebarán dejó escapar una bocanada de aire con pesadez, mientras pensaba en algún modo de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba a aquellas alturas de la tarde. El hecho era, que Niamh parecía haberse levantado especialmente fastidiosa aquel día. La observó tomar asiento en los viejos escalones de madera del porche de la casa donde vivían. A decir verdad, no la culpaba. Sabía de sobra cual era el motivo de aquel nerviosismo que atacaba a su amiga y lo comprendía. Se sentó a su lado, dejando en el suelo las dos espadas de madera con las que practicaban y miró en la misma dirección que ella: el sendero que se internaba en el bosque.

Hacía días que tanto su padre como el de ella debían haber regresado.

Mentiría si dijese que él mismo no estaba preocupado. Pero como una vez le había dicho su padre… en su ausencia, él era el hombre de la casa, y debía cuidar de ella y hacer que se sintiera bien. Aquello se convertía en todo un reto cada vez que Hasgard y Sísifo se marchaban. No podía evitar que aquella sensación de desasosiego le invadiera al verlos perderse en la lejanía, la incertidumbre de no saber si volverían.

Era en aquellos días cuando Niamh se volvía mucho más activa de lo habitual. Y a decir verdad, lo agradecía. Era más fácil mantenerla despreocupada si estaba distraída, aunque aquello incluyera la tortura hacia su persona.

Niamh aún no comprendía bien los motivos por los que sus padres se marchaban durante semanas. Ni porque en aquellas ausencias, la pequeña aldea donde vivían cambiaba ligeramente. Pero él si. Sabía las razones por las que se habían mudado a aquel lugar hacía años. Una aldea diminuta perdida en un bosque, lo suficientemente lejos de la Ciudadela de Naur como para no verse atemorizada por su alargada sombra, pero lo bastante cerca como para que nada importante que ocurriera en la ciudad les pasara inadvertido.

Todos continuaban siendo fieles a la misma causa, la del antiguo rey del que hablaban en ocasiones contadas alrededor de las hogueras, en las celebraciones. Pero guardaban las apariencias a la perfección. Pagaban al Emperador con parte de sus cosechas, como el resto del Imperio, aunque les resultara casi imposible, y respetaban sus leyes. Sin embargo, actuaban como un grupo organizado a sus espaldas. Todos sabían defenderse con las armas, y estaban más que orgullosos de contar entre sus filas con dos de los legendarios Naurilors. Repartían justicia entre las sombras y seguían cada uno de los movimientos de Hades y su ejército. Se cuidaban los unos a los otros hasta las últimas consecuencias, y eso los había convertido en una gran familia.

Pero de pronto sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el grito emocionado de su amiga.

-¡Han vuelto! –Aldebarán alzó la mirada y contempló con una gran sonrisa a su padre y a Sísifo acercarse por el sendero. Niamh corrió hacía ellos a toda prisa.- ¡Papá!

El chico esperó, con aquella expresión tranquila en su rostro, mientras veía a la niña subir al caballo de su padre completamente feliz.

Como siempre que volvían.

-X-

Los rostros de los cinco niños permanecían fijos en el suelo, mientras escuchaban la regañina de Dohko. Arien había sido obligada a presenciarla de igual modo, pues inocentemente, se había delatado como cómplice al estar en el momento incorrecto en el lugar equivocado. Eso, y que Manigoldo había visto su ego ligeramente herido al comprobar como aquel par de mocosos lo había engañado vilmente.

-No quiero que repitáis algo así, ¿entendido? –dijo el rey. Los chicos asintieron.- Podíais haber salido heridos, o lo que es peor, herir a alguien. Aún no sois lo suficientemente fuertes como para manejar bien a un caballo si se asusta. –Miró uno a uno y distinguió una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Kanon. Frunció el ceño, aquel niño no tenía remedio.- ¿Me entendiste Kanon?

-Si, si. –se apresuró a responder.

-Bien. –Se acomodó en el trono.- Esperaba que fuera de otro modo, pero ya habéis conocido a las princesas. Aprovechando que el verano se acerca, mañana partiréis a Asgard.

Arien alzó el rostro rápidamente. Al escuchar aquello, se sorprendió, pero peor aún, se entristeció. Eso significaba que seguramente los príncipes se irían. Y ella tendría que quedarse en Alcanor, sola. No fue la única que pensó en aquello, pues tanto Shura como Angelo, intercambiaron una mirada compungida.

-Iréis todos. –Interrumpió Dohko al comprobar el efecto de sus palabras.- Aioria y Milo, también. Shion os acompañara y deberéis obedecerlo _siempre_. –hizo especial hincapié en aquella palabra.- Espero que vuestro comportamiento este a la altura.

-¿Yo también? –preguntó tímidamente Arien. El rey sonrió, ligeramente conmovido por el cariño que habían desarrollado aquel montón de chiquillos entre si.

-Si, tú también.

-Continuará…-

**NdA:** Y aquí otro cap más, con un montón de aventuras de nuestros peques favoritos y apariciones fugaces de otros. El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿verdad? xD

En esta ocasión tampoco hubo lección avanzada de élfico, pero si iniciación al complejo mundo de la magia. Mis conocimientos del idioma son bastante escasos. El problema radica en que no hay un idioma mágico como ocurre con la lengua de los elfos. Hay alguna expresión suelta, aquí allá… en los libros de _Eragon_, en _Harry Potter_, en _Dragonlance_, e incluso en _Merlín_. Así que, permitidme la libertad de hacer una mezcla de ellos para conseguir las frases que busco! Ahí van las traducciones de los hechizos de Pandora:

_Obliviate_: Hechizo que borra recuerdos.

_Letta_: Detente.

_Kair tangus moipiar_: Manos ardientes.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por el tiempo que os habéis tomado leyendo.

_Anns_: No importa el retraso! Lo que importa es que al final dejaste el review… y mira, poco después tienes nuevo capítulo de regalo! Espero te guste. Seguiré intentando que sea así.

¡Feliz Semana Santa a todos y disfrutar las vacaciones! ¡Yo lo haré!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

PD: Sunrise, ¿Niamh estuvo a la altura? xDDDD


	10. Asgard

Como muchos habréis notado, por algún extraño motivo FF ha eliminado los tres guiones que utilizaba a modo de separador entre escenas. Así que los he sustituido por –X-. Con paciencia iré corrigiendo el problema en capítulos anteriores.

**Capítulo 10: Asgard**

-X-

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –preguntó un impaciente Milo mientras se acurrucaba entre las gruesas pieles que conformaban su abrigo.

-Hace mucho frío. –murmuró Aioria con el ceño fruncido. Shion volteó hacia los niños con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Mirad. –Shion avanzó una par de metros más sobre su caballo y se colocó frente a la carreta donde viajaban lo más pequeños.- Esas son las _Ando_. –señaló con su dedo índice a dos enorme picos escarpados que sobresalían entre la cordillera.- Hay quien se dirige a ellas como las _Ando Idril_: _la puerta de plata_ en el idioma de los elfos. Porque dicen que durante el ocaso, la nieve de sus cumbres resplandece como las escamas de la madre de los dragones. –Observó de soslayo como aquellos dos pares de ojos contemplaban atónitos la inmensidad de las montañas, mientras los más mayores cabalgaban junto a Manigoldo y Regulo un par de pasos más adelante.- Una vez las dejemos atrás, habremos alcanzado la seguridad del reino de Asgard.

-¡¿Tenemos que subir hasta ahí arriba? –preguntó desanimado Aioria.

-¡Hará mucho frío! –se quejó Milo.

La suave risa de Shion se mezcló con la de los dos montaraces al escuchar el pesar en aquellas infantiles protestas. De algún modo, aquel par se había compenetrado de una manera inimaginable. Pensaban y actuaban de la misma forma. Las palabras que uno no llegaba a pronunciar, las entonaba el otro. Nadie creería que el lazo que les unía no era uno de sangre.

-Si. Tendremos que subir hasta ahí arriba, y entonces, después de interminables días de viaje bajo la nieve sin comida, descenderemos lentamente. –Interrumpió Kanon, ocasionando que el par de chiquillos lo mirara con una expresión cargada de terror.- ¿Y sabéis que? -Los niños negaron enérgicamente.- Tendremos que hacerlo muy rápido y en total silencio para pasar desapercibidos porque a los lobos salvajes les encantan los niños pequeños. –el pánico en la cara de Milo y Aioria aumentaba por minutos.

-Niños como vosotros. –interrumpió Shura.

-No te olvides de los trolls. –añadió Aioros ahogando la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

-Exacto, también habrá trolls. Enormes. –Kanon miró de uno a otro.- Y un montón de bestias más que aún desconocemos.

-¡Shion! –Gritaron los dos a la vez.

-¿No hay otro camino?

-Me resfriaré.

-¡Yo también!

-¡Si nos enfermamos no podremos aprender nada!

Las carcajadas del grupo resonaron por el camino que discurría bajo el abrigo de los perennes árboles nórdicos. Shion se detuvo una vez más, sin saber exactamente que le resultaba más gracioso: el pánico que atenazaba a los dos más pequeños o el intento por mostrarse convincentes en sus quejas ante las innumerables desgracias que sufrirían si tomaban esa ruta.

-El camino del que habla Kanon, ya no esta en uso. –Los niños tomaron aire.- Antiguamente, los viajeros se veían obligados a tomar esa ruta, sufriendo múltiples penurias y en muchas ocasiones muriendo. Pocos eran quienes lograban atravesarlo, sin contar con la gracia de los elfos. Por eso durante siglos Asgard se ha erigido como un bastión inexpugnable.

-Si, si. –Interrumpió Milo.- Pero… ¿encontraremos bestias salvajes en nuestro camino? –Shion suspiró divertido una vez más.

-No. No habrá bestias. –Miró de uno a otro alternativamente.- Apenas hace un día que la comitiva de las princesas de Asgard pasó por aquí mismo. –Aclaró.- Y aunque las hubiera… llevamos a los mejores montaraces del reino como guardia personal. Estaréis a salvo. –Los dos exhalaron una profunda bocanada de aire que habían retenido, mucho más tranquilos.- Veréis, este camino discurre cerca del río. Por eso el aire es más frío y húmedo aquí. A medida que avanzamos, nos acercamos más y más a él. En el momento en que alcancemos el vado, podremos cruzarlo; no antes, aunque os aseguro que a pesar de que estamos en los días tardíos de primavera, sus aguas estarán tan congeladas que podríais caminar sobre ellas sin peligro alguno de que el hielo se rompiera bajo vuestro peso. Aún así los caballos resbalarían.

-¿No hay peces en ese río? –Preguntó Aioria alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

-¡Claro que no! Están congelados, tonto. –Respondió con seguridad Milo.- Aunque seguro que cuando llegue el verano, se derretirán.

-El agua fluye con normalidad, sólo que permanece cubierta por una capa de hielo. –Habló Saga por primera vez, con la extraña timidez y calma clásicas en él. - Así que si, hay peces; y no, no están congelados.

-Aaah… -dijeron a la vez. Shion sonrió nuevamente, esperando la siguiente pregunta que estaba seguro abandonaría sus labios.

-¿Y después qué? –preguntó el pequeño peliazul.

-Después, descubriréis como poco más allá del vado y sus cascadas, el camino continúa al abrigo de las montañas; aunque más estrecho. Una vez lo atravesemos, estaremos del otro lado de la cordillera. Podréis contemplar como Asgard se extiende a lo largo del valle, protegido de los vientos más fuertes por las montañas. Y si os fijáis bien, quizá tengáis la suerte de contemplar a alguno de los elfos oscuros.

Avanzaron en silencio y con tranquilidad unos minutos más. Las mentes infantiles divagaban entre los detalles de aquella descripción, y con los ojos bien abiertos, procuraban no perder detalle alguno del trayecto.

-¿Y el Valhalla? –rompió el silencio Arien.

-Es un hermoso palacio. –Aseguró el elfo, volteando a ver a la chiquilla unos segundos.- Y muy fácil de distinguir en el horizonte, pues esta construido sobre un risco; aunque en realidad, parece que el Valhalla fuera puesto ahí por manos de algún dios. No puede distinguirse donde termina la montaña y donde comienza el castillo. –Continuó mientras fijaba su mirada en el horizonte.- Esta rodeado de multitud de torreones, a cada cual más alto, desde donde puede contemplarse la totalidad del reino. No es uno demasiado grande, pero os diré que esconde innumerables secretos que cualquiera de las demás tierras libres soñaría con tener o al menos contemplar. –Arien le contemplaba fascinada y el elfo esbozó una nueva sonrisa.- En el interior, sus salones tienen grandes ventanales de gruesos cristales pintados de hermosos colores. Y aunque os parezca imposible, dentro, las enormes chimeneas hacen olvidar el inclemente frío que arrecia fuera de sus paredes. Además, por las noches, el olor de la carne asada inunda cada rincón y es un verdadero placer sentarse cómodamente a escuchar las historias de los bardos.

-¿No podemos acelerar el paso? –Preguntó Ángelo.

-Admítelo Máscara. –Interrumpió Kanon mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad a la vez que detenía a su caballo.- Te mueres de hambre.

El niño frunció el ceño, y contestó con alguna maldición tan inofensiva como ininteligible, mientras aceleraba el paso intentando por todos los medios ocultar el sonrojo que había teñido su rostro. El elfo y los montaraces rieron nuevamente. Comprendían la impaciencia de los chiquillos por llegar a su destino y les sorprendía el modo en que habían sobrellevado aquella improvisada travesía. Era un viaje duro y pesado para ellos mismos, jinetes y guerreros expertos y el frío no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-X-

El pesado silencio que reinaba en el palacio de _Ambar_ distaba mucho de parecerse a la alegría que Violate había conocido en su aldea. Apenas llevaba un par de días en el corazón del reino de Hades, y sin embargo, para la pequeña, todo aquel lugar resultaba extraño y desconocido; a la par que inquietante. No tenían culpa de ello sus recuerdos, porque por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender o imaginar, estos parecían diluirse lentamente y sin remedio con cada pestañeo que sus ojos se atrevían a dar.

Hades sabía que aunque la niña no pasará de los siete años, ninguno de aquellos detalles habría sido pasado por alto. El Emperador había vivido muchas vidas de hombres utilizando sus artes arcanas, y era aquello precisamente lo que le concedía un lugar privilegiado sobre el resto de los mortales. Conocía sus reacciones: sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus inquietudes y ansiedades. Y lo que era mejor, había aprendido a controlar y dominar esas emociones para voltearlas a su favor.

Durante mucho tiempo había estudiado sus comportamientos y con una fascinación enfermiza se había empleado a fondo en conocer a las estirpes más destacadas entre ellos. Hasta que se topó con las señaladas por uno de los dones: las Gracias. En un mundo donde las mujeres estaban destinadas a vivir en una jaula, cuyos barrotes parecían confinarlas cada día en un espacio más pequeño y alejarlas de toda libertad o capacidad de decisión sobre sus propias vidas; un puñado de ellas había sido elegido para demostrar que no tenía por qué ser así.

El Emperador no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al meditar acerca de los motivos por los que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. La mujer era una especie diferente entre los humanos. Algo en ellas las hacía seres terriblemente tentadores, tiernos e irresistibles para sus eternos compañeros los hombres. Sin embargo, habían demostrado que a la vez, eran mucho más frías y calculadoras cuando la situación lo requería. Podían ser manipuladoras y su mente trabajaba de un modo diferente.

Las Gracias eran el mejor ejemplo. Con el tiempo había comprendido que no habría jaula capaz de encerrarlas y contener los embates furiosos de sus uñas y dientes al defender lo suyo: su libertad. Se habían descubierto así mismas como poderosas y aquello las había servido para separarse de los hombres y de la falsa protección que debían otorgarlas según la tradición. Habían aprendido a luchar tan bien como ellos y los habían superado. Desde entonces, habían sido miradas con recelo; con miedo. Como todo lo extraño que unos ojos incrédulos pueden contemplar. Muchas habían sido perseguidas y asesinadas. La mayoría habían sido condenadas a las sombras y al exilio.

Hasta que un rey, tomó a una de ellas por esposa.

Pero poco habían cambiado las cosas tras la decisión de Deuteros. El rey del Fuego se empeño en protegerlas y concederlas un trato amable que nadie antes se había molestado en otorgar.

Él, Hades, las había ofrecido mucho más. Las había ofrecido poder, y las había ofrecido gloria siempre y cuando se mantuvieran fieles a él y sus planes. Siempre que fueran fieles a _Ambar_. Y había ganado la partida. Al final, no habían resultado menos manipulables que los hombres.

Por eso, ahora mientras observaba a través de la puerta entre abierta a la recién llegada Violate, cayó en la cuenta de lo que tenía finalmente frente a sí: una muñeca con un don, tan inquietante como útil, a la que moldear a su antojo. Como si de una figura de barro se tratara: un arma hecho a medida de sus necesidades.

La chiquilla llegó al castillo con las lágrimas manchando su rostro inmaculado e infantil. Ahora sabía que apenas alcanzaba a recordar como habían sucedido las cosas en lo que en muy pronto ya no consideraría su hogar. Solamente había imágenes sueltas, pequeños fragmentos de su corta vida que iban y venían sin sentido alguno. Había una enorme confusión, y él se encargaría de solucionar eso según su propia conveniencia.

El Emperador sonrió triunfal mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si en un silencio absoluto y se adentraba en la habitación sin quitarles la vista de encima a las dos niñas.

Ligeramente inquieta, la pequeña morena balanceaba sus pies, envueltos ahora en unos finos zapatos que habían sido confeccionados para ella, exactamente igual que el vestido que cubría su delicado cuerpo infantil. Llevó sus ojos purpúreos al reflejo que se mostraba en el hermoso espejo frente a ella. Ni siquiera alzó la mirada como para verse de frente, sino que tímidamente se observó a través del flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos.

Violate observaba tímidamente todo su entorno, a través del reflejo que emitía aquel espejo sin apenas alzar la mirada.

Hades podía imaginar como se sentía. Jamás había contemplado tanto lujo como el que la rodeaba desde hacía un par de días. Un lujo sobrio y carente de vida: terrible y hermoso. Sin embargo, el soberano se percató de que la pequeña no solamente observaba su propio reflejo, sino que más bien, observaba el de ambas.

Observaba el modo en que Pandora cepillaba con cuidado su melena recién cortada. La hija legítima del emperador, había permanecido con Violate desde que había llegado. La más pequeña se había convertido en el nuevo objeto de fascinación de la mayor, y por algún motivo inimaginable, a ambas parecía haberlas unido un lazo que las hacía sentir inexplicablemente… queridas.

Hades lo supo desde el primer momento y había pasado por alto aquel detalle. Era un hecho que no deseaba que sus soldados y sus armas tuvieran ningún lazo que les hiciera sentir algo más allá que no fuera entrega hacía sus planes y fidelidad hacia él. Sin embargo, Pandora era diferente. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era su hija y el bienestar de la pequeña le importaba más allá de sus propósitos. Sabía que la niña había crecido irremediablemente sola en aquel castillo, con la única compañía ocasional de Aiacos y sus superiores. Había conocido la muerte y la sangre desde el primer día de su vida. Quizá la presencia de Violate y el lazo entre ambas le hiciera bien y facilitara las cosas para las dos.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó la mayor rompiendo el silencio reinante en la habitación.

La menor alzó la vista por primera vez y se miró en el espejo. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro, y al fin contempló un fino mechón de su cabello trenzado con un lazo blanco. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida y asintió.

-Esta hermosa. –la voz de Hades resonó en la estancia, sobresaltando a las niñas.

-¡Papá! No te oímos llegar… -el mayor asintió lentamente, acercándose hasta ellas y contemplando por un instante el reflejo de los tres. Podía sentir el miedo incontrolable que provocaba en Violate. Acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-Lo se. Pero es hora de que salgamos a pasear y le mostremos a Violate el castillo, ¿no crees? –Sonrió a la menor, intentando relajar la tensión que atenazaba su pequeño cuerpo. Pandora asintió al escucharlo y volteó hacia ella.

-Quizá más tarde podamos probar otra cosa. –Dijo.- Ahora debemos irnos, el castillo es muy grande. Y luego tendrás que conocer a Aiacos.

-Si. –murmuró la menor aforrándose a la mano que la mayor la tendía y siguiéndola rápidamente.

-¡Vamos papá! –exclamó Pandora. Hades solamente asintió.

-X-

-Asgard. –murmuró Shion deteniendo su caballo.

Los demás, haciendo lo propio, contemplaron boquiabiertos la maravilla que se extendía ante sus ojos. Incluidos los dos montaraces, pues aunque aquellas tierras no les resultaban desconocidas, cada vez que volvían y se detenían en aquel mismo lugar, el aire parecía esfumarse de sus pulmones, sobrecogidos ante tanta belleza.

-Vaya…-alcanzó a murmurar Kanon. A su lado, Saga esbozaba una tímida sonrisa mientras Aioros no se molestaba en ocultar la suya.

Emocionados, los tres chiquillos comenzaron el descenso por el camino que discurría a la salida del desfiladero. Rápidamente fueron seguidos por Arien, Shura y Angelo; que no parecían dispuestos a descubrir ninguna nueva maravilla más tarde que sus amigos.

El elfo, mientras tanto, se había permitido respirar hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire helado cargado de aquel aroma fresco y mentolado, mezclado con el olor de la leña en los fuegos. Volteó ligeramente al carruaje, para observar a los más pequeños y sus caras sonrojadas con aquella expresión tan encantadora de fascinación.

-¿Qué os parece? –preguntó.

-¡Es genial! –exclamó Milo. Aioria asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

-Lo imaginaba.

Reanudaron la marcha casi inmediatamente. A pesar de que la subida había sido pronunciada, y el camino por el desfiladero bastante tortuoso y complicado a causa del hielo; el sendero que se abría frente a ellos tenía otro aspecto. La pendiente era mucho más suave y el hielo no había conseguido cubrir su lecho, ya que los aldeanos tenían por costumbre rociarlo con sal para mantenerlo transitable.

Unos metros más allá, altos y frondosos pinos se extendían a lo largo del camino y al fondo, se entremezclaban con las fuertes casas de piedra del poblado. A pesar de que sus techos de pizarra negra permanecían ahora ocultos bajo gruesas capas de nieve, las chimeneas despuntaban en el paisaje dibujando con el humo de los fogones caprichosos garabatos en el cielo. Fascinados, los chiquillos contemplaban como aún a pesar de aquel clima y la dificultad que suponía el convivir con la nieve, los aldeanos llevaban el mismo trajín que en su añorada Alcanor.

Abrigados y con los rostros sonrojados, tiraban de las reses y cortaban leña, acompañados por la eterna vigilancia de sus perros. Unos iban y otros venían, entrando de tienda en tienda; pues allí, el frío impedía que el mercado transcurriese normalmente en las calles. El olor a guiso recién hecho escapaba de las tabernas a su paso, mientras la algarabía procedente de ellas se dejaba escuchar en la calle aún a esas horas, lejano ya el mediodía.

Sin embargo, no tardaron en abandonar la pequeña aglomeración de viviendas para encaminarse a la gran fortaleza que se alzaba como eterna vigilante de aquellas tierras. Allí, los caminos estaban más limpios y los cascos de los caballos resonaban al chocar con la piedra mojada que ya era visible a sus pies.

-¡Es impresionante! –exclamó Arien emocionada.

-Desde aquí las torres parecen aún más altas… -continuó Shura.

Y era cierto, la peculiar construcción no sólo engañaba a los viajeros que la contemplaban de lejos, sino que una vez te acercabas a los pies de sus murallas, la inmensidad de sus paredes se veía acrecentada por la altura que alcanzaba allí la colina.

-X-

La guardia real no tardó en anunciar su llegada y en retirar sus caballos a los establos. Una vez los viajeros se encontraron al abrigo de las paredes del palacio, suspiraron algo más aliviados. Todas las historias que Shion les había relatado pacientemente y con detalle, eran ciertas, y alguno se atrevería a decir que no hacían total justicia a aquella belleza.

Ensimismados y en silencio, la numerosa comitiva avanzó hasta el salón del trono, donde dos soldados aguardaban para abrir los grandes portones de madera maciza a su llegada.

-_Creoso, melonamin._ –La suavidad de las palabras de Serafina al saludar a Shion con una suave referencia, resonaron como una delicada melodía. Después, volteó a ver a cada uno de los niños con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro; no queriendo perderse ningún detalle de aquellas miradas infantiles.- Bienvenidos, mis viajeros.

-_Aiyä_. –replicó en apenas un murmullo el mayor de los gemelos. Fijándose en él, la soberana amplió aún más su hermosa sonrisa.

-Déjame adivinar… -dijo levantándose de su elegante asiento.- Tú eres Saga. –El chiquillo asintió, contemplando la profunda mirada azul de la reina. Ella, volteó a ver a Shion.- Parece que te has esforzado en que aprendan el lenguaje de los elfos aún antes de visitar Lemuria.

-Ya me conoces… -replicó sonriente y encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer asintió divertida y volteó a ver a los pequeños una vez más, en el preciso instante en que otra de las puertas que daba al salón se abrió. Por ella, entraron las dos princesas, ataviadas con prendas de abrigo que las hacían lucir muy diferentes a como las conocieron en Alcanor apenas un par de días atrás. Ambas hermanas los miraron, y aunque la mayor parecía más distante y menos sorprendida por su presencia allí, la menor les saludó efusivamente con un movimiento de su mano.

-Imagino que estaréis cansados, pero como aún debemos esperar para que la cena se sirva… ¿Por qué no les enseñáis el palacio a nuestros invitados, Hilda? –Sugirió Serafina contemplando a su hija mayor. La chiquilla asintió.- Haré que os llamen cuando sea conveniente.

-Id si lo deseáis. –animó Shion a los niños.

Estos, liderados por Kanon no tardaron en ver aquel plan como uno bastante interesante. Así que en apenas un par de minutos, el grupo se perdió por los corredores del castillo entre gritos y risas divertidas y llenas de asombro. Atrás quedaron la reina y sus otros invitados.

-¿Hidromiel, caballeros? –preguntó la de melena peliazul mientras las copas de los montaraces y Shion eran servidas.

-¿Cómo negarnos, majestad?

-X-

Hilda caminaba al frente del grupo a paso ligero mientras escuchaba como Fler hablaba sin cesar con los nuevos inquilinos de _su_ palacio. Sin darse cuenta, la princesa de cabellos plateados resopló molesta. No entendía muy bien porque motivo tenían que pasar todo el verano con un montón de niños ruidosos y traviesos a los que ni siquiera conocían. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha opción, así que lo mejor sería acostumbrarse cuanto antes y esperar que aquellos meses insufribles pasaran cuanto antes.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente? –preguntó Kanon impaciente mientras entre un alboroto tedioso para la mayor de las hermanas, las seguían a través de los corredores.

-A buscar a Sigfried. –respondió Fler con su apacible sonrisa.

-¿Sigfried? –dijo Aioros.

-Si. Es el hijo del mejor guerrero que jamás ha existido. –Sin saberlo, la misma expresión de escepticismo se dibujo en el rostro de los niños.- Su familia vive aquí, en la corte. Así somos buenos amigos desde pequeños.

-Ah. –Murmuró Kanon sin perder detalle de todo lo que les rodeaba, hasta que de pronto reparó en la ausencia de alguien.- ¿Dónde esta Máscara?

Instintivamente, Saga y Shura se detuvieron y voltearon a los lados en busca del peliazul faltante. Ambos chicos caminaban tras Kanon y Aioros tan abstraídos en sus pensamientos que apenas intercambiando un par de palabras y ni siquiera habían reparado en la ausencia de su amigo. Arien frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cintura, parándose a su lado.

-¿No se supone que deberías vigilarlo, Saga? –le recriminó la niña divertida. El gemelo mayor la miró ligeramente ofendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Y eso por qué? Sabe cuidarse solo. –dijo reanudando el paso. Sin embargo, volteó a verla con expresión burlona.- En todo caso, creo que era a ti a quien debíamos cuidar, ¿no?

En el preciso momento en que Arien abrió los labios dispuesta a discutir aquellas palabras, un alboroto se dejó escuchar tras ellos. Por reflejo, todos voltearon en la dirección del estruendo. Ahí estaba Ángelo, intentando colocar sin éxito uno de los candelabros de plata que se había descolgado de la pared, victima de su curiosidad.

-Perdón. –balbuceó llevándose las manos inocentemente a la espalda. Saga volteó los ojos al verlo, mientras las risas ahogadas y mal disimuladas de sus amigos se dejaban escuchar a sus espaldas.

-Si dejarais de hablar incesantemente y prestarais atención, podríais aprenderos el camino. Eso nos ahorraría un montón de tiempo y problemas, ¿sabéis? –La súbita interrupción de la voz de Hilda los silenció.

Su mirada, con el mismo brillo que la luna centelleó cuando se posó en Máscara Mortal. La niña se cruzó de brazos haciendo patente su disgusto y mal humor. Miró fugazmente a cada uno de los chicos y rápidamente giró sobre sus talones y reemprendió el camino sin mediar palabra alguna más.

-¡Qué amable! –exclamó llena de ironía Arien y en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alta como para que sus amigos la escuchasen y de nueva cuenta intentaran ahogar sus carcajadas. Hilda la miró de soslayo con el ceño fruncido, dejando en claro que había escuchado el comentario.- Perdón. –añadió la morena esbozando una mueca divertida.

Ligeramente avergonzada ante el comportamiento de su hermana, Fler agachó la mirada y con un gesto animó al grupo a seguirlas Después de atravesar un sinfín de anchos corredores cuyos suelos estaban cubiertos con acolchadas alfombras, comenzaron el descenso al piso inferior a través de una inmensa escalinata que se abría ante ellos; desembocando en un amplio vestíbulo. Sus robustas puertas de madera de roble parecían quejarse delicadamente ante el frío que las azotaba, dejando que a través de sus rendijas se filtraran las voces lejanas de un grupo de chiquillos.

-Abrigaos bien, o después de un par de minutos ahí fuera terminareis congelados y seguramente enfermos. –masculló la peliplateada sin detenerse siquiera.

Tras intercambiar una mirada de desconcierto, los chicos hicieron exactamente como la princesa había sugerido. Siguiéndola, abandonaron el enorme recibidor a toda prisa, y apenas unos segundos después, la brisa glaciar golpeó inmisericorde sus rostros una vez más. Fuera, lo que sin duda serían unos hermosos jardines en primavera de no ser por la cantidad de nieve acumulada, se extendían adornados por pequeñas fuentes de aguas brillantes y heladas que encontraban cobijo a la sombra de los pinos y abedules.

-Siento el retraso. –murmuró con fastidio Hilda al descender un par de escalones más y llegar a donde un chico, que no aparentaba ser más que un par de años mayor, esperaba ligeramente impaciente.

-No importa. –Replicó el chiquillo volteando a ver a la mayor de las hermanas, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.- Imagino que _esto _es lo que esperaba la reina con tanto nerviosismo. –dijo clavando su mirada gris en el grupo que se había detenido tras ella. Hilda asintió.- Bien. Entonces será mejor que vayamos yendo… No conseguí hacer que los demás esperasen por nosotros.

-X-

-No hay nada mejor que una copa de un buen hidromiel después del largo viaje hasta aquí. –dijo con una sonrisa amable Serafina mientras dejaba su copa sobre la mesa, una vez que ambos montaraces se hubieron retirado a descansar. Aún con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que habían salido, sintió como su único acompañante asentía respetuosamente.- Pero en fin, abandonemos tantas formalidades ahora que estamos solos. –Continuó.- ¿Qué tal fue el viaje? Espero que no tuvierais ningún contratiempo.

-Después de que quedase aclarado que no había ni trolls ni bestias desconocidas que se comen niños, creo que todo fue bastante mejor. –explicó Shion. La risa relajada de la mujer resonó con suavidad en el salón.

-¿Qué tal ellos? –Su rostro se adornó con una expresión más seria, preámbulo de sus siguientes palabras.- Los niños, me refiero. –Llevó sus ojos a uno de los ventanales.- Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que los vi, y es obvio lo mucho que han crecido. Los más pequeños ni siquiera sabían andar bien en aquel entonces.

-La verdad es que parece que ha pasado una eternidad. –la voz del elfo se tiñó con la misma seriedad que la de ella, y suspiró.- Y no ha sido nada fácil. De hecho, sigue sin serlo a día de hoy. –la peliazul volteó a verlo a los ojos, interrogante, y el peliverde se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras.- Han sido cinco largos años desde que abandonamos Naur. Puedo asegurarte que he vivido momentos maravillosos en este tiempo que jamás soñé siquiera.

-Pero… -murmuró la reina, consciente de que había mucho más tras aquellas palabras.

-Todo lo que pasó, tuvo consecuencias inmediatas. –Ella alzó una ceja curiosa.- Todos sabemos que fue por un más que buen motivo; y que gracias a lo ocurrido aquella noche, todo el mundo tiene una esperanza a la que aferrarse con fuerza y desesperación. Aunque haga tantos años que no sepamos nada de los Naurilors que sobrevivieron. –Suspiró una vez más.- Pero los niños… no puedes imaginar lo que siento cada día que pasa, cada día en que crecen un poco más, y veo como sus ojos confían ciegamente en mí. ¿Sabes que me preguntaron si desde aquel día, podía ser su padre?

La soberana de Asgard esbozó una sonrisa amarga y negó suavemente. Ella era madre, en una situación muy diferente a la de Shion, pero igualmente difícil. Era una reina viuda, al cargo de un reino casi olvidado y con dos hijas a las que cuidar y educar para tomar su lugar cuanto antes. Y tristemente, Hilda estaba destinada a tomar ese trono en la época más difícil, donde era más que posible que la muerte y la soledad atacara la tierra sin piedad alguna. Su hija estaba destinada a gobernar en una época oscura. Y ella lo sabía, la estaba educando para ello. No podía imaginar siquiera como se sentía Shion realmente, sabiendo que aquellos dos niños, no eran más que el arma indispensable que muchos matarían por controlar.

-¿Dónde encuentras la fuerza para seguir adelante con esto? –Preguntó en un murmullo, sin esperar respuesta realmente.- Amas a esos niños y sabes tan bien como yo, que sus vidas han sido truncadas para que el destino se torne a nuestro favor. –Cuando observó la expresión apenada del lemuriano deseó no haber hablado.- Disculpa, no debí…

-No importa. –Respondió.- Ingenuamente, tengo la esperanza de que todo salga bien, y que después tengan la oportunidad de vivir una vida que les pertenezca de verdad. No tengo nada más a lo que aferrarme. –Serafina tomó su mano entre las suyas y la estrechó con suavidad.- Eso, y que no nos hayamos equivocado desde el principio.

-Eres valiente. –dijo. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas por un instante y permanecieron callados, escuchando el eco, en sus mentes, de cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.- ¿Qué tal están ellos? –habló de pronto la peliazul. Shion tomó una bocanada de aire, y meditó bien la respuesta.

-Bien. Deberías haber visto el recibimiento que les dio Aioros. –una chispa de felicidad al evocar el recuerdo adornó sus ojos rosados.- De algún modo que no alcanzo a comprender, ese niño los quiso como sus propios hermanos desde el primer momento en que los vio. Los quiso y los quiere con locura. Y desde luego, es un amor mutuo. –Dio un nuevo sorbo a la copa que reposaba abandonada sobre la mesa y se dejó embriagar por la ardiente caricia en su garganta.- Con los dos pequeños ocurrió lo mismo. Es increíble la complicidad que han desarrollado y lo protectores que pueden llegar a ser de los otros.

-No suena nada mal. –Shion dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-No…

-Alcanor sobrevivirá a las travesuras de esas hermosuras… –Afirmó. Y segura de estar en lo cierto, continuó indagando.- ¿Cuál es el lado amargo que no me estas contando? -Shion perdió su mirada en el contenido de su copa, sin que la reina desviara sus ojos de él; en busca de una respuesta a sus sospechas.

-El estado de Saga mejoró ligeramente unos meses después del Concilio. Al menos era capaz de conciliar el sueño. –Suspiró.- Pero… Las pesadillas nunca se han ido. Estoy seguro de que pequeños detalles, quizá solamente retazos de lo ocurrido aquella noche; se aparecen en sus sueños. –La expresión severa y preocupada de Serafina lo animó a continuar.- Apenas consigue dormir un par de horas seguidas sin despertar aterrado, con el corazón desbocado y con un montón de lágrimas contenidas que ha aprendido a controlar.

-¿No has encontrado ningún remedio?

-Llevó cinco años buscándolo. Mil pociones de hierbas que varían su estado poco o nada.

-El niño… ¿no habla al respecto?

-Jamás ha dicho una sola palabra de lo que ve. Ni siquiera se si lo recuerda, es muy posible que no. Pero tampoco habla de la inquietud que siente. Simplemente se limita a ignorarlo mientras esta despierto, y hacer como si nada sucediera.

-¿Y su hermano? ¿Tampoco habla con él? –Shion negó.- ¿Y con Aioros? –el elfo negó nuevamente.

-Les pregunté. Se que los dos saben de sobra lo que ocurre. Saga y Kanon comparten habitación y en multitud de ocasiones, con Aioros. Les he preguntado más de una vez, y los dos niegan saber nada de lo que Saga ve mientras duerme. –Le dio un nuevo sorbo al hidromiel.- Pero diría que es ese el motivo por el cual son tan protectores, especialmente con él. Y se que no me equivocaría. No sabes cuanto lo agradezco.

-Quizá con el tiempo, cuando crezca un poco más… la situación para él mejore. –se atrevió a añadir en un intento torpe por consolar a su acompañante.

-Me gustaría creerlo, de verdad que me gustaría. –La tristeza en aquella voz la estremeció. Su expresión abandonó el pesar que la atacó tras escuchar aquellas palabras, y se tornó más seria y segura.

-Incluso la persona más insignificante puede cambiar el curso del futuro.-dijo convencida.- No es la fuerza del cuerpo lo que importa, sino la fuerza del espíritu. –Tomó sus manos una vez más.- Tú, distas mucho de ser insignificante y débil. Eres hijo del linaje más grande entre los elfos. Hombres e inmortales han confiado ciegamente en ti desde tus días más tempranos. Y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el final. No dudes, Shion.

El lemuriano alzó la mirada y la fijó en la de ella. Por un momento, aquellas palabras habían eliminado toda duda y habían revivido aquellas fuerzas que amenazaban con flaquear.

- Incluso ahora hay esperanza. –Continuó la reina.- Solamente debemos encontrarla.

-X-

El tacto frío y húmedo de la nieve derritiéndose en su cabello provocó en Aioros un estremecimiento que lo forzó a aguantar la respiración por unos segundos debido a la impresión. Rápidamente llevó la mano a su nuca y de un manotazo apartó el congelado polvo blanco. Las risas de Kanon y Máscara unos pasos más atrás lo forzaron a darse la vuelta y encararlos. Serio, los contempló unos segundos y después llevo sus ojos a Saga, que a su lado se encogía de hombros. El castaño entrecerró los ojos. Aquella era una afrenta que no podía quedar así. Volteó a su derecha con el único objetivo de confirmar la situación de la princesa y de Sigfried, que desde que se habían encontrado, habían apresurado el paso dejándolos atrás.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se agachó, y armó sus manos con un montón de nieve.

-Oh, oh. –murmuró Shura dando un paso atrás junto al mayor de los gemelos. Arien, que se encontraba al otro lado, amplio su sonrisa. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir gran cosa, Aioros había lanzado su proyectil, que inmisericorde, impactó en la cara de Kanon.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esta helada! –exclamó el peliazul. De un salto se puso en pie.- ¡Tú lo has querido! -El aludido le sacó la lengua.

-Yo me tomaría ese gesto como una clara provocación. –Acotó Máscara Mortal amasando una nueva bola de nieve.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Kanon teatralmente. El chiquillo asintió.

-Afirmativo.

Pero mientras el trío había permanecido ocupado discutiendo al respecto, la única niña del grupo, tan traviesa como ellos, estaba totalmente dispuesta a atacar cuando menos lo esperasen. Y así fue, que aprovechando el momento en que los otros tres se enfrascaban en su personal batalla de nieve, Arien corrió hacia ellos y se unió a la pelea.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo antes de que la princesa Hilda grite encolerizada? –sugirió Shura a su peliazul acompañante.

-Dejarlos aquí. –replicó. Pero ya era tarde, porque los dos más pequeños se habían unido animadamente a la refriega.

Escuchó la risa tranquila de Shura mientras los dos esquivaban como podían los proyectiles perdidos que volaban de aquí para allá, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa igualmente divertida adornase su rostro. Apresuraron ligeramente el paso, pues sin querer, se habían quedado considerablemente rezagados respecto a Hilda y Sigfried.

-¡Están huyendo! –exclamó Milo mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad y señalaba a su hermano mayor.

En aquel momento, toda esperaza que Shura y Saga tuvieran de salir indemnes de aquella batalla, se esfumó por completo. Ambos compartieron una breve mirada cómplice, y apretaron el paso un poco más. Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse lo suficiente, una bola de nieve impacto de lleno en la espalda del moreno, mientras que otra, rozó el brazo de Saga. Los dos chiquillos sabían que aquella era una _sutil_ advertencia de los demás, que demostraba que no les dejarían ir tan fácilmente. Casi a la vez, voltearon.

-Creo que deberíamos… -comenzó a decir Saga, hasta que uno de los proyectiles helados impacto de lleno en su cara. Shura lo miró alzando una ceja y temiéndose lo peor.- …apresurarnos.- terminó de decir el mayor en un murmullo mientras se apartaba los restos de nieve de su rostro enrojecido.

El moreno negó suavemente. La extraña calma con la que su amigo había terminado aquella frase, era indicativo de una sola cosa: aquello estaba lejos de acabar. Un par más de bolas voló en su dirección. Saga lo miró de reojo con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro y Shura suspiró. Estaba en lo cierto. Ya no había opción posible para una retirada pacífica. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar si quiera, ocurrió lo inevitable: la cruenta guerra de nieve se había desatado.

Varios metros más adelante, Hilda, Fler y Sigfried habían dejado atrás al grupo sin apenas darse cuenta, enfrascados en su conversación. El rubio, escuchaba atento las protestas airadas de la mayor de las hermanas, con quien le unía una bonita amistad desde que ambos recordaban.

-¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de conocerlos! –exclamó Fler.- Parecen divertidos.

-Si, seguro… -murmuró la mayor.

-Hablando de nuestros invitados. –Interrumpió el chico volteando a ver el camino por donde habían venido, encontrándolo vacío.- No están.

-¿Cómo que no están? ¡Vienen justo ahí! –Exclamó Hilda imitando al chico y dándose la vuelta, señalando el lugar, donde efectivamente deberían estar. Abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¡No están!

-Te lo dije. –añadió Sigfried, negando suavemente con el rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tenemos que volver! –Continuó la princesa mientras echaba a andar a toda prisa deshaciendo el camino.- Si esos idiotas se pierden…

Sigfried suspiró y tanto él como Fler hicieron como la peliplateada había dicho. Rápidamente, volvieron sobre sus pasos, ascendiendo por el camino que los había acercado hasta los límites de la fortaleza. Desde allí, era imposible ver a los chicos de Alcanor, así que el rubio supuso que aquel montón de niños ruidosos ni siquiera había abandonado el jardín principal. No se equivocaba. A medida que se acercaban al lugar, la algarabía se escuchaba más y más fuerte.

-Con suerte aún quedará alguien en el palacio que no los haya escuchado… -susurró. Fler a su lado esbozó una sonrisa.

Finalmente, el trío de Asgard llegó al lugar del que provenían los gritos. El par de rubios se detuvo tras Hilda, que contemplaba la escena de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido; mientras los demás ni siquiera habían reparado en su presencia. La princesa se aclaró la garganta con la esperanza de que la escucharan y detuvieran aquel estúpido jueguecito. No funcionó y el rubio se percató de la frustración de la princesa.

-Es obvio que es la primera vez que veis la nieve. –dijo en voz alta Sigfried.

-Si, ¿y qué? –preguntó Kanon deteniéndose por unos segundos para mirarlo, gesto que ignoraron sus amigos.

-Pues que al menos hasta que conozcáis el palacio lo suficiente como para no necesitar una niñera, tendréis que obedecerme. –sentenció Hilda.

Kanon frunció el ceño dispuesto a decir algo en señal de protesta a aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que su voz iba a abandonar su garganta, la escena ante él lo paralizó. Los demás seguían enfrascados en su batalla y por tanto, poca o ninguna atención habían prestado a los otros tres. Por eso, cuando contempló la rapidez con la que Arien se agachó unos pasos más allá para esquivar uno de los ataques de Saga, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aquella niña era considerada como uno más del grupo. Quizá porque era la única y había crecido con ellos, era tan buena o mejor en algunas cosas. Esa era una de ellas: era inexplicablemente rápida y sus afilados reflejos hacían casi imposible pillarla por sorpresa.

En el momento en que la bola de nieve impacto con fuerza en el rostro de Hilda, finalmente se hizo el silencio. Todos se quedaron quietos por un instante, y por instinto, Saga se llevó una mano a los labios mientras intentaba ahogar la risa que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta.

-Lo siento. –murmuró.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Sigfried, a la vez que quitaba alguno de los restos de nieve del flequillo de la princesa a toda prisa. La niña asintió, apretando los puños irritada y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡A eso le llamo buena puntería, Saga! –exclamó Kanon totalmente divertido, al igual que el resto. El rubio volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar a un par de pasos del mayor de los hermanos.

-¡¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando? –exclamó amenazante, haciendo que un silencio sepulcral cayera sobre ellos, ante aquella reacción desmedida e inesperada.- ¡Sólo un montón de idiotas sin remedio se comportaría así con la princesa Hilda! –Saga lo miró sorprendido.- Discúlpate con ella. Ahora.

-Ya dije que lo siento. –Replicó él con tranquilidad, mirando de uno a otro.

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito! –exclamó el rubio.

-No es cierto. –Se defendió.- Ha sido un accidente.

-¡Mientes!

-No lo hago. –El peliazul frunció el ceño ofendido.- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Se cruzó de brazos.- A Hilda no la interesamos y ella no nos interesa a nosotros. Sólo estábamos jugando y ella no estaba incluida en el juego. –Sigfried se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca.

-Dije que te disculpes con la princesa, mocoso.

-Me llamo Saga. –Replicó molesto.- Y ya te dije que no pienso disculparme de nuevo por un estúpido accidente. Sino es suficiente para ti, caballero andante, no es mi problema.

Aioros compartió una rápida mirada con Kanon, rápidamente, ambos se cercaron hasta su hermano. Ya era suficientemente rara la actitud de Sigfried por una niñería como aquella, como para que además, Saga se metiera en un lío tontamente. De pronto, la voz de Máscara Mortal interrumpió la tensión de aquel momento.

-¿Aioria y Milo no estaban aquí con nosotros?

-X-

-No sabía que Asgard fuera tan genial. –murmuró Aioria mientras le tendía la mano a su hermano ayudándolo a bajar por las piedras que servían de improvisada escalera.

Hacía unos minutos que se habían separado del grupo en su afán por investigar la fortaleza del Valhalla. Lo cierto era que poco tenían que hacer en una batalla de nieve frente a sus hermanos y los demás. Así que, con cuidado, ambos se escabulleron entre los altos árboles del jardín, encontrando una portezuela en la muralla que los había conducido a aquel camino. Cuando la atravesaron y alzaron la vista, comprobaron que se hallaban en la parte exterior del Valhala y aquel pedregoso camino por el que habían avanzado descendía por la roca viva de la base de la montaña hasta internarse en un pequeño bosque de abedules a sus pies.

El problema, era que aquel bosque no era _tan_ pequeño como les había parecido desde arriba.

-Genial, si. –replicó Milo perdiendo sus ojos azules en los alrededores.- Pero…

-¿No crees que ya pasamos por aquí hace un rato?

-Pues…-El peliazul lo miró con seriedad, y después, observó con cuidado sus alrededores una vez más.- Si. –Ambos dejaron caer los hombros con pesar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –pregunto el rubio siguiendo a Milo.

-Encontrar el camino de vuelta. –Aioria frunció el ceño.- No puede ser muy complicado.

No muy convencido, retomó el camino a la par del peliazul. Sin querer, ambos habían afinado sus sentidos, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarles al camino por el que habían venido. Sin embargo, lejos de conseguir tal cosa, lo que ocurría era que cada sonido, por mínimo que fuera, provocaba en aquel par un pequeño respingo.

-Eso… no es un gruñido, ¿verdad? –susurró Milo.

La cara de espanto que Aioria tenía en el rostro, le hizo temer lo peor. Así lentamente y con cuidado, volteó hacía donde miraba tan fijamente su acompañante. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reparar en el par de lobos que los miraba cual si fueran suculentas presas para la cena.

-¿Los lobos tienen los colmillos tan grandes? –balbuceó el rubio. Un nuevo gruñido aún más fuerte los estremeció un poco más si era posible.

Sin embargo, de pronto algo captó la atención del par de lobos. Con las orejas alzadas y el pelaje encrespado, ambos miraban fijamente un punto perdido entre la maleza. Avanzaron en aquella dirección un par de pasos, mientras los dos niños continuaban inmóviles cual estatuas en su lugar.

Un silbido lejano se dejó oír arrastrado por el viento. Los dos lobos replicaron con un aullido. Un nuevo silbido, y ambos se alejaron un poco más. Pero antes de que los dos niños tuvieran tiempo de respirar con algo de alivio, un par de manos delicadas sujetaron sus muñecas, tirando de ellas hacia atrás. Los dos ahogaron un grito al comprobar que ninguna bestia les atacaba, sino que quién los había sorprendido era una niña desconocida para ellos. Rápidamente, la chiquilla de cabello negro y ojos grises se llevó un dedo a los labios, animándolos a guardar silencio. Aioria y Milo la miraron perplejos, y aunque interiormente desearan ahogar a la chiquilla en preguntas, se limitaron a seguirla a toda prisa y en silencio durante algunos interminables minutos. Esforzándose por mantener el paso que ella marcaba, observaron sus gráciles y extraños movimientos. Corría tan ágilmente como una gacela, y sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que por un momento se preguntaron si alguien sería capaz de escucharla.

Solamente se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una cavidad en la pared de roca, mucho menos profunda de una cueva, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerlos ocultos por un rato. Milo llevó sus manos a las rodillas, mientras Aioria se dejaba caer en el suelo, exhausto. Ambos con la respiración desbocada. La niña, sin embargo, parecía como si jamás hubiera corrido junto a ellos, solamente sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas la delataban mínimamente.

-¡Eres una elfa! –exclamó Milo al reparar en las orejas que sobresalían de su melena. La chiquilla lo miró, y Aioria hizo lo propio con los dos.- ¡Tienes orejas picudas!

-_Dina_. –murmuró ella, ligeramente irritada. Milo alzó las cejas sin comprender que significaba aquella palabra. Aioria se encogió de hombros.

Mas, antes de que tuvieran tiempo de relajarse un poco, el par de lobos que hacía un rato se había esfumado, regresó enrabietado tras haber perdido a una víctima fácil. Los tres chiquillos retrocedieron lentamente hasta que sus espaldas chocaron con la roca, y entonces, el pánico se apoderó de ellos.

-¡No quiero ser su cena esta noche! –exclamó el rubio. Los gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes y los animales se acercaron peligrosamente.

-¡Socorro! –gritó Milo. Un nuevo gruñido más, mientras olfateaban el aire.

-¡No ayudais! –Exclamó la niña por primera vez en su mismo idioma.- ¡Callaté!

Pero efectivamente, esta vez la joven elfa no tenía un plan para escapar de aquel embrollo. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los dorados de uno de los lobos, y aterrada, comprobó como de un salto se acercaba hasta ellos. Pudo escuchar los quejidos ahogados de sus dos improvisados acompañantes, en el momento en que con miedo se tapó los oídos.

_-¡Tampa!_ –gritó sin ser capaz de desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos amarillos.

De algún modo, sintió como si sus almas se hubieran conectado, aunque solo fuera por un breve instante. Su visión se tornó ligeramente borrosa y por un momento pareció como si viera a través de los ojos del animal. Su pulso se aceleró. Y finalmente, por sorpresa, ambos lobos se detuvieron. El que ella contemplaba, se acercó, olvidando los gruñidos y agitando ligeramente la cola. Acercó el hocico hasta la pequeña mano de la niña, y tras olfatearlo unos segundos, la lamió con cuidado.

Aioria y Milo contemplaban la escena aterrados y no menos sorprendidos que la elfa. Una vez se hubo acostumbrado al contacto del animal, la pequeña esbozó una tímida y emocionada sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

-Eso ha sido… -murmuró Aioria.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-¿Hacer el que? –cuestionó ella.

-¡Eso! –El peliazul señaló al lobo.- Es como si te hubiera escuchado y obedecido. ¡Estaba dispuesto a convertirnos en su cena, y mira ahora! –la elfa se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que cambió de idea. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros, dudando ella misma de su respuesta.

Un silbido, similar al que escuchasen momentos atrás y llamase la atención de los canes, resonó nuevamente en el bosque acompañado por un aullido lejano. Ambos lobos se pusieron en pie nuevamente y voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido. No tardaron en notar lo que parecían ser pasos acercándose a través de la maleza y por un momento, los corazones de los chiquillos se aceleraron una vez más. Sin embargo, cuando contemplaron el par de siluetas acompañadas por un cachorro de lobo que aullaba sin cesar, se relajaron.

-_¿Mani nae lle unien?_ –preguntó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento. Aún no los domino del todo bien. –Se disculpó, refiriéndose a los lobos, tímidamente el chico de cabello plateado mientras acariciaba las orejas del cachorro.- Bien hecho, Ging.

-¿Estás bien, Lorin? –preguntó el otro mientras se apartaba un mechón de su cabello verdeazulado. La niña asintió y él volteó a ver a su acompañante.- Gracias Fenrir.

-No importa. –Murmuró el aludido. Con un gesto de su mano, se despidió y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se perdió por el bosque seguido de los tres lobos.

-Creo que tenemos que volver. Medio Valhalla os esta buscando. –Dijo el chico mientras le tendía una mano a Milo para ayudarlo a levantarse.- Ella es mi hermana Lorin. Mi nombre es Camus.

-Milo. –Replicó con una sonrisa.- Él es Aioria.

-Continuará…-

**Nda**: Heme aquí con un capítulo más, que espero os haya gustado. ¡Camus esta aquí! Nada más que decir realmente. Gracias a todos por leer, y en especial a _Sunrise Spirit_ (no sólo este cap, sino todo el fic es para ti), _Cyberiabronzesaint y Icequeen102_. Va dedicado a vosotras.

Lección de élfico del día de hoy:

_Ando Idril_: Puerta de Plata

_Ambar_: Reino de la Muerte. (En realidad, solamente significa muerte)

_Creoso, melonamin: _Bienvenido, amigo mio_. _

_Aiyä: _Hola

_Dina_: Silencio

_Tampa: _¡Detente!

_¿Mani nae lle unien?: _¿Qué habeis estado haciendo?

La Dama de las Estrellas


	11. Lecciones amargas

A lo largo del capítulo se mencionara un arma de origen medieval: el mazo. Esta formado por una bola de metal con púas, unida a una cadena que a su vez se une a un mango o empuñadura de madera. Para evitar que os hagáis una idea incorrecta de lo que es, os aconsejo que visitéis esta página (quitad los espacios de la dirección, no lo olvidéis):

http :/ yfrog .com / 9gmaz300 x211j

-X-

**Capítulo 11: Lecciones amargas**

Cuando Dohko les habló de aquel improvisado, o quizás no tanto, viaje que emprenderían a las tierras del norte, Aioros pensó que sería una aventura genial. Era la primera vez que abandonaba la seguridad de Alcanor para embarcarse en una travesía tan larga. Además, sería el primer viaje que haría con los gemelos y por ese motivo, todo el plan parecía más que apetecible. Le costó un gran esfuerzo permanecer tranquilo y no poner todo el castillo patas arriba en sus ansias por salir de la corte de una buena vez, aquel día que había tardado en preparar la comitiva.

Ahora, mientras intentaba fallidamente calentar sus manos con su tibio aliento, empezaba a pensar que había sido una terrible idea. Ingenuamente, pensó que no tardaría en acostumbrarse al frío y que aquel inmisericorde clima no podía ser tan malo. Resopló. No podía haber estado más equivocado.

Añoraba el sol que lo despertaba por las mañanas en su reino, filtrándose a través de los pesados cortinones y que lo animaba a abandonar su lecho de un salto. Allí, solamente deseaba acurrucarse aún más bajo las gruesas mantas. El trino de lo pájaros en primavera, ahora mismo ya no le resultaba más que un recuerdo; al igual que el calor del mediodía, que invitaba a tomar un baño en las frescas aguas del río. En Asgard, solamente había nieve. Nieve y hielo por todas partes allá donde mirases. Ningún ave, salvo los cuervos y alguna poderosa rapaz, se atrevía a surcar aquellos sus cielos hasta bien entrado el día. Los alegres sonidos de su hogar, allí eran sustituidos por los aullidos incesantes de los lobos y el bramido inmisericorde de los vientos.

Ahogó un bostezo mientras se apretujaba en las pieles de su abrigo, ignorando la compañía de Arien a su lado. Su mirada azul se detuvo entonces en las dos siluetas idénticas que frente a él, se movían sin cesar. Suspiró, apartándose uno de los rizos rebeldes que caían por sus ojos a la vez que Shura y Máscara llegaban.

-Te ves horrible. –murmuró el moreno. Aioros volteó hacia él y frunció el ceño.

-Gracias, Shura. –Llevó la vista al frente una vez más.

-¿Qué mosca les ha picado a estos dos? –preguntó divertido Ángelo sin quitarle la vista de encima a los gemelos.

-Por algún extraño motivo que desconocemos, amanecieron más hiperactivos aún de lo habitual y a Kanon se le ocurrió que era una idea brillante comprobar sus avances con las espadas a estas horas de la mañana. Así que, por supuesto, Saga aceptó el reto. –Explicó Arien negando suavemente con el rostro. Shura alzó una ceja al contemplar el gesto compungido de Aioros y dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó irritado el castaño.

-Que imagino que eso significa que en realidad te sacaron a rastras de la cama, te trajeron hasta aquí, y al final no te dejaron participar en su reto personal del día. Por eso tu cara de molestia.

-Eso es totalmente falso. –Se apresuró a contestar, aunque en realidad estaba en lo cierto.- Es sólo que creo que me enfermé.

-Seguramente. –por el tono de voz Aioros supo, sin mirarlo, que continuaba sonriendo. Irritado, volteó los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Máscara Mortal contemplaba absorto e ignorando la conversación de los demás, el pequeño enfrentamiento entre los hermanos en el área de entrenamiento. Aquel par había aprendido rápidamente a defenderse con las espadas y el peliazul debía admitir que los gemelos les llevaban ventaja en ese ámbito.

-Eres muy previsible, Kanon. –dijo Saga con una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en su rostro al detener una estocada con su espada. El otro frunció el ceño.

-Tú eres de lo más molesto. –replicó haciendo que su hermano ampliara su sonrisa un poco más.

Angelo imitó el gesto y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada divertida. Intentó recordar en que momento los retos entre los hermanos se habían vuelto algo completamente cotidiano y no lo consiguió. Por el motivo que fuera, siempre terminaban compitiendo y definitivamente, se había convertido en una costumbre que no parecían dispuestos a olvidar.

Además, era tradición que en Alcanor los chicos se entrenasen desde muy pequeños en el arte de la guerra y de las armas, siendo su ejercito uno de los más impresionantes y eficaces que recorrían entre las sombras la amplitud de los reinos libres. Por eso, no era de extrañar que poco después de haberlos conocido años atrás, tanto los príncipes como él y Shura comenzaran sus entrenamientos a cargo de otros montaraces. Y obviamente, con esas clases empezaron las competiciones. Curiosamente, aquellos eran precisamente los momentos en que Saga mostraba más a menudo su sonrisa. Era como si aquel fuera su medio natural.

-¡Lento! –exclamó girando sobre sus talones.

Kanon suspiró con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, mientras recuperaba la posición correcta y se preparaba una vez más para defenderse de las embestidas de su hermano. Este, manejaba la espada sin ningún esfuerzo, como si efectivamente, hubiera conseguido aquello de lo que tanto hablaban Tenma y Yato en sus entrenamientos: que el arma que manejasen no fuera más que una prolongación de su brazo.

El menor de los gemelos masculló una maldición por lo bajo cuando notó que comenzaba a perder terreno a pasos agigantados y sujetó con más fuerza su espada corta. A Ángelo no le paso desapercibida la mirada de triunfo de Saga en aquel instante y entonces supo que al combate no le quedaban más que un par de segundos de vida. El peliazul lanzó una estocada por el lado derecho que su hermano detuvo con maestría, pero rápidamente se recompuso, y antes de que nadie pudiera verlo venir, un nuevo ataque desde la izquierda impacto con fuerza en la espada que empuñaba Kanon, haciendo que esta cayera un par de pasos más allá. Instintivamente el menor intentó recuperarla, pero el plan de Saga no había acabado y con un ágil movimiento de sus pies dirigido a los tobillos de Kanon, lo hizo trastabillar. El menor supo que había perdido cuando sintió el frío de la nieve en su espalda.

-¡Muerto! –exclamó Saga sonriente subido sobre él y apuntando directamente a su cuello con el arma de madera.

-Si, si. –Dijo con desgana el otro aún con la respiración desbocada.- Bájate. Ya me di cuenta que perdí. –Saga rió, y tal como pidió su hermano, se apartó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Empiezo a pensar que ya no podremos apostar más sobre quien será el ganador de los duelos de espadas… –murmuró Arien unos metros más allá. Shura asintió.

-Siempre podemos apostar cuanto tiempo tarda en ganar. –añadió divertido Ángelo.

-No es una mala idea, pero creo que la próxima vez, debería probar con Shura. –Sugirió Aioros.- No hay modo de ganarlos a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Aún seguís jugando con espadas de madera?

Al oír la voz, todos voltearon instintivamente en su dirección. Sigfried caminaba hacia ellos lentamente pero con decisión, mientras su mirada cristalina buscaba la del mayor de los gemelos.

-¿Te atreves a probar como son los combates de verdad, o sólo te gustan los juegos de niñas? –la expresión de indiferencia del peliazul, que había borrado todo rastro de sonrisa al ver al rubio; confirió al ambiente una tensión desmedida durante los segundos de silencio que se tomó para responder.- ¿Qué me dices, Saga?

- Por supuesto. –Fue su única respuesta. Sigfried sonrió.

-X-

La penumbra a la que la Torre de la Hechicería estaba casi permanente sometida, se encontraba lejos de importunar a su guardián. Afuera llovía copiosamente y el aroma a tierra mojada inundaba el ambiente. Solamente se escuchaba el incesante golpeteó de las diminutas gotas de lluvia sobre la roca desnuda y el consiguiente quejido de las frágiles ramas secas de la maleza de los alrededores. Mientras, el murmullo ronco y lejano de los orcos en el Valle Sombrío resonaba en las profundidades de la garganta.

Sin embargo, los pasos de Aspros eran tan silenciosos y antinaturales que su esbelta silueta parecía flotar envuelto en su inmaculada y larga cabellera. No tardó en llegar a la habitación situada en el lugar más alto de la Torre. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, como si temiera que algún intruso inexistente vigilase sus pasos cautelosos. Rápidamente se acercó hasta las ventanas, abriéndolas de par en par, sin importarle que la lluvia entrase. Y por un momento, se detuvo. Posó sus manos en el alfeizar del tragaluz y cerró los ojos, dejándose refrescar por la caricia atrevida del agua y embriagándose con el aire eléctrico que inundaba el ambiente.

Un rayo surcó el cielo en aquel instante, y poco después, un trueno pareció sesgar los cimientos de la tierra. El hechicero abrió los ojos.

Volteó sobre sus pasos y se encaminó hacia una mesa que reposaba solitaria en el centro de la habitación. Apartó la sabana de seda oscura que la cubría y ensimismado, contempló la jofaina que brillaba sutilmente bajo aquella mortecina luz. El recipiente era tan antiguo como aquel lugar, y aún así conservaba el esplendor que lo cautivó la primera vez. Estaba tallada en una piedra extraña y oscura, que disponía de pequeños fragmentos de algún mineral cristalino incrustado en su superficie rugosa. Sin embargo, no era aquello lo verdaderamente interesante, sino aquella esfera que reposaba, impoluta, brillante y opaca, en el centro de la jofaina. Acarició sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos la superficie hábilmente pulida y después tomó una jarra llena de agua.

Vertió el contenido cristalino en el cuenco y colocó su mano derecha apenas a unos milímetros del contorno de la esfera, sin llegar a tocarla, pero como si de un momento a otro fuera a aferrarse a ella con fuerza.

-_Reisa du adurna_. –murmulló.

Por un segundo, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, ocultos tras los largos mechones de su flequillo, pero instantes después, sus iris volvieron a dejarse ver. Sin embargo, no quedaba vestigio alguno de su tono celeste, sino que el rojo escarlata brillaba con fuerza en aquellos orbes enmarcados por las largas pestañas. Instantáneamente, el agua comenzó a hervir, evaporándose en gran parte y envolviendo con un vapor plateado la esfera que su mano protegía.

-_Karn aduamin_… -susurró una vez más.

Un aura mortecina y potente emanó de su mano en aquel momento, mezclándose con el vapor; como si ambas energías buscaran reconocerse mutuamente. Durante unos segundos, nada ocurrió. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente las dos sustancias intangibles se entremezclaron tanto que se convirtieron en una, una luz plateada emanó de la esfera, haciendo olvidar su aspecto opaco y recordando más bien a un espejo inmaculado.

Aspros pudo ver su propio reflejo por un momento, mas de pronto, aumentó la potencia de su aura sin ningún esfuerzo. Su rostro comenzó a diluirse, hasta que finalmente, nada quedó de él. La nieve abarcaba la mayor parte de aquella imagen que antinaturalmente se dibujaba sobre la esfera, pero no era sino la escena que tenía lugar en el centro, la que llamaba su atención: la silueta de un par de niños de cabello azul, tan iguales como dos gotas de agua que miraban fijamente en su dirección. Igual que si pudieran verlo; aunque el hechicero sabía de sobra que no era así.

Sonrió con ligera malicia; pues aquella expresión de determinación en sus rostros le resultaba más que familiar, y porque no decirlo, divertida. Entrecerró los ojos, prestando atención a lo que decían aquel par de voces infantiles que podía escuchar en su mente y se acomodó.

Seguiría vigilando desde las sombras, como un fantasma.

-X-

-Sigo sin entenderlo. –murmuró con expresión severa Milo. Camus a su lado suspiró, dejando caer los brazos derrotado.

-¡No hay nada que entender! –exclamó.

-¡Si que lo hay! –se defendió el otro cruzándose de brazos bajo la atenta mirada de Aioria que, en silencio, veía de uno a otro alternativamente. A su lado, Hagen alzó una ceja sin comprender bien de que iba todo aquel asunto, pero una cosa estaba clara, Camus estaba siendo muy paciente.

-¡No, no lo hay! –Camus se detuvo en seco y lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Dije que si! –Milo imitó el gesto y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, enfrentándolo. Antes de que su nuevo amigo pudiera siquiera protestar, el peliazul se las ingenió para apartar rápidamente un mechón de la corta melena del chico, algo más alto que él, y tocar con su dedo índice su oreja izquierda.- ¡Tú no tienes orejas picudas!

El otro, lo miró totalmente serio a la vez que Hagen intentaba ocultar fallidamente la risa que pugnaba por abandonar su garganta. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que, interiormente, Camus estaba deseando lanzar al irritante chiquillo terraplén abajo y ofrecérselo de aperitivo a los lobos de Fenril. Sin embargo, su amigo era un chico inteligente e inmediatamente supo que aquella no era una buena idea, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Camus respiró hondo una vez más mientras pensaba una buena respuesta que finalmente el menor de los príncipes de Alcanor aceptara.

-Es _muy_ sencillo, Milo. –Comenzó a hablar muy lentamente sin alzar ni un poco su tono de voz.- Lorin y yo somos hermanos, pero no de sangre. Es decir, ella pertenece a uno de los clanes más antiguos de elfos oscuros. Y yo, soy un humano, igual que _tú_. –Por un momento, Milo, que lo miraba fijamente, sintió que aquella comparación era una molestia para Camus.- Pero ella se ha criado con mi familia desde que era un bebé, así que es mi hermana menor.

-Como nosotros. –interrumpió Aioria. Camus asintió.

-Eso es. –Sin embargo, el ceño de Milo seguía fruncido. Irritado, Camus continuó.- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la duda? Si Aioria lo entiende a la perfección, ¿por qué tú no?

-Pues… -comenzó el peliazul con expresión pensativa.- ¿Dónde están los padres de Lorin? No entiendo porque unos elfos tan geniales dejarían a su bebé con una familia cualquiera. ¿No la quieren?

-_Mi_ familia, Milo, _no_ es una cualquiera. –se defendió ofendido el otro.

-¡Pero no sois elfos! –Camus suspiró lentamente una vez más.

-No lo somos, no. –Susurró. Hagen se aclaró la garganta y se tomó la libertad de ser él quien continuara con la explicación.

-Veras, los elfos oscuros tienen un carácter diferente al de los demás elfos procedentes de Lemuria, como Shion. Son más huraños. No les gusta mezclarse con los humanos y viven recluidos en las montañas. Desafortunadamente, no hay muchos niños entre los suyos.

-Aja. –Hagen hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Milo lo seguía, y después continuó.

-Pero los elfos y la corona de Asgard mantienen una alianza que se forjó muchos siglos atrás. Así que, la familia de Lorin la dejó al cuidado de la familia de Camus, porque pertenece a uno de los linajes más antiguos de nuestro reino.

-¿Y eso por qué? –insistió el peliazul.

-Porque los elfos oscuros siempre han sido de gran importancia para nuestra familia real. Nos la enviaron con la esperanza de que cuando crezca, sirva a la corona en su nombre. –intervino Camus.

-Como una representante. –aclaró Hagen.

-¿Lo has entendido ahora? –preguntó Camus mientras asentía e internamente le daba las gracias a su amigo. Por un momento, contuvo el aliento, temeroso de que Milo insistiera.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias Hagen! –exclamó alegremente. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa tímida.- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil explicarlo bien, Camus? –Preguntó mirándolo con reproche.- Hoy te levantaste torpe.

Milo reemprendió el camino dejando atrás a los otros tres, que lo observaban boquiabiertos. Camus volteó a ver a Aioria segundos después, que nerviosamente, se encogió de hombros.

-Es Milo. Te acostumbraras. –dijo, con la esperanza de que el chico fuera tan paciente como había aparentado hasta aquel momento. Camus suspiró de nuevo y asintió.

-¡¿A que esperáis? –Exclamó Milo ajeno a la poca paciencia que restaba en los otros.- Por vuestra culpa llegaremos tarde y Shion y la Reina nos esperan.

-¿En serio me acostumbraré? –Cuestionó Camus. Aioria río disimuladamente como única respuesta.

-No puede ser _tan_ malo... –murmuró Hagen emprendiendo el camino a su lado.

-X-

El chico se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Su rostro, manchado por el barro y por la ceniza, mostraba cansancio, y sin embargo, se negaba a rendirse. Miró a su derecha, donde un par de chicos de su edad contemplaban fijamente un punto en la lejanía en medio de aquel alboroto. Sus rostros infantiles y desencajados habían perdido todo rastro del orgullo que desde hacía días hasta el más insignificante de los aldeanos había mostrado.

Y él solamente suspiró. Ajeno al bullicio y ajetreo que devoraba su pequeño hogar, apretó en sus manos una de las rudimentarias lanzas que habían fabricado aquellos días, y miró a su izquierda. Todo hombre, mujer y niño que pudiese empuñar un arma estaba allí, dispuesto a plantar cara a la sombra que inevitablemente se extendía sobre ellos. Unos eran demasiado viejos, y otros demasiado jóvenes, pero todos inexpertos. No había guerreros en aquellas tierras, sólo un puñado de aldeanos que no querían vivir bajo el yugo del emperador, pues en sus memorias aún era reciente el esplendor que Naur había alcanzado bajo el mandato de su legítimo rey. Y a pesar de todo, sus ojos reflejaban esperanza.

-¡Fuego! -gritó uno de los hombres de la aldea.- ¡Ahora!

Durante días, se habían esforzado en cavar con sus propias manos un foso de un par de metros de ancho, que rodeaba la pequeña población. Con la profundidad suficiente, lo habían rellenado en parte por maleza y ramajes secos que habían rociado con el poco aceite que les quedaba, mientras que la parte exterior había sido protegida por una empalizada de estacas de madera puntiagudas. De aquel modo habían conseguido soportar los ataques y saqueos intermitentes de los espectros durante días.

Ahora, un grupo de mujeres incendiaba el aceite con premura ante la orden. Mientras tanto, los hombres se aferraron a sus armas, y los pocos que sabían manejar los arcos, tensaban las cuerdas a la espera de que los espectros de Hades se acercaran lo suficiente como para no errar el blanco. Todos intentaban mantener a raya sus nervios como podían, pues de un modo u otro, sabían que aquella era una causa perdida.

Al otro lado de la empalizada, sobre una colina cercana; los capitanes de aquella horda de espectros, Minos y Radamanthys, contemplaban el espectáculo sobre sus imponentes caballos.

-¡Arqueros! –Gritó el peliplateado mientras bajaba su mano.- ¡Disparad!

Instantáneamente, las flechas negras surcaron el cielo, oscureciéndolo por unos instantes y las primeras victimas de aquellos proyectiles cayeron pesadamente contra el suelo. Fue la señal necesaria para que los aldeanos se movilizaran aún más en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir.

-No aguantaran por mucho tiempo. –sugirió el rubio.

-No. –estuvo de acuerdo Minos.- Una estrategia valiente, pero estúpida.

-Diría que recibieron cierta ayuda de un Naurilor perdido.

-¿Crees que Sísifo está aquí? –Radamanthys negó.

-Pero sabrá de esto. Estoy seguro.

Unos metros más allá, en la aldea, los primeros huecos se habían abierto en su precaria defensa de madera y fuego.

El chico observó boquiabierto como los espectros entraban a raudales, y con desanimo comprobó como los suyos caían a una velocidad infinitamente superior a la de sus rivales. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba peleando, simplemente lo hacía por inercia mientras la sangre salpicaba su rostro de facciones aún aniñadas. Con su lanza atravesó con fuerza la armadura, hueso y carne de un espectro que se acercaba a caballo hacía su padre, con el que peleaba espalda con espalda.

-¡Kagaho! –gritó el hombre. Con un respingo el chiquillo volteó a verlo.- ¡Coge a Sui, toma un caballo y marchaos!

-¡¿Qué? –alcanzó a preguntar mientras esquivaba una flecha.

-¡Corre todo lo que puedas y encuentra a Sísifo y Hasgard! ¡No dejes que nadie te siga!

-¡No voy a irme! –gritó enfurecido. Su padre lo tomó del rostro y zarandeándolo hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡No hay nada por lo que quedarse aquí, hijo! –Dijo.- ¡Apresúrate!

-¿Y mamá? ¿Y tú? –alcanzó a preguntar. No recibió respuesta y de pronto, sintió como sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas al comprender.

-¡Vete! –Lo urgió su padre una vez más.- Saca a tu hermano de aquí. Te cubriré las espaldas.

Kagaho lo miró por unos instantes más ahogando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, sabía que eran un adiós definitivo. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano menor, y lo encontró metros más allá envuelto en lágrimas. Corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo entre una lluvia de flechas.

-¡Vámonos Sui! –gritó empujándolo. El niño no opuso resistencia y antes de que lograra darse cuenta de que era lo que sucedía, su hermano lo encaramó en lo alto de uno de los caballos que aún continuaba en los establos.

Sin embargo, antes de que él mismo pudiera montar, uno de los proyectiles impactó de llenó en el pecho del menor. Los ojos de Kagaho parecieron salirse de sus órbitas al contemplarlo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba espoleando su caballo con todas sus fuerzas, en un desesperado deseo por sobrevivir con Sui desangrándose entre sus brazos.

-Aguanta, Sui. –murmuró negándose a dejar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

Atrás dejó su hogar, la pequeña Bennu había sucumbido y sus territorios yacían ahora sembrados por los cuerpos sin vida de los aldeanos. Una vez más, Hades había ganado.

-X-

-Parece que te manejas bastante bien con la espada. –murmuró Sigfried mientras esquivaba con esfuerzo uno de los ataques de su oponente. A aquellas alturas, algún que otro curioso comenzaba a observarlos con interés en las inmediaciones del recinto.- Pero ten cuidado porque estas son de verdad.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración desbocada, Saga frunció el ceño. Odiaba que lo tomaran por estúpido y que lo subestimaran; y aquello era exactamente lo que el rubio estaba haciendo. Era francamente difícil no percatarse de la diferencia entre una espada y otra, pues a parte de la evidente variación en el peso y ligereza de su nueva arma, cada estocada y golpe que detenía con ella enviaba incomodas vibraciones por todo su brazo derecho que amenazaban con entumecerlo en cualquier momento sino estaba más atento.

Se giró hábilmente a la izquierda para evitar una estocada que iba directa a su cabeza y en aquel momento dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que inconscientemente había retenido en sus pulmones. Había sentido el peligroso roce de aquel filo demasiado cerca, tanto, que un pequeño corte se había abierto en su mejilla dejando que apenas un hilillo visible de sangre brotara de la herida.

Se limpió el sudor y la poca sangre que manaba de su pómulo, con el dorso de su mano. Y una vez más, la determinación se dibujó en su rostro. No tenía intención alguna de rendirse o perder aquel estúpido reto. Procuró mantener los ojos más abiertos, analizando cada movimiento ágil y perfectamente medido de su oponente para anticiparse a ellos; ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba. Y a decir verdad, le fue bastante bien.

-Esto ha sido una mala idea. –murmuró Aioros.

-¡Cállate! –replicó Kanon nervioso sin siquiera mirarlo. Aioros frunció el ceño.

-Podéis seguir discutiendo todo lo que queráis. No ayudará en nada. –interrumpió Arien.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? –reclamó el peliazul volteando a verla. La niña se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó ella ignorando por completo las quejas de su amigo, mientras observaba detenidamente un par de siluetas idénticas que más allá, apoyados en la cerca de madera, contemplaban el _inocente_ entrenamiento. Shura volteó en la dirección que señalaba Arien, y se encogió de hombros al distinguir a un par de hermanos gemelos de cabello aguamarina.

-No los había visto nunca. –murmuró.

Ajeno a aquella conversación, afortunadamente, Saga pareció tomar el control de su pequeño combate. No sin esfuerzo, desde luego, pues a pesar de que era un excelente espadachín, Sigfried le aventajaba en fuerza y en tamaño. Precisamente fue aquel el punto débil que logró encontrar en la defensa del rubio, porque a pesar de la potencia de sus ataques, era más lento que él. El chico de Asgard se encontró en una posición peligrosamente comprometida, antes de que pudiera notarlo siquiera.

-No esta nada mal. –dijo con aparente tranquilidad, mientras apartaba con su mano la espada que se había posado amenazadoramente en su pecho. Saga respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Pero, ¿qué te parece si probamos tus avances aquí?

-¿De qué hablas? –replicó el peliazul.

-Desde que habéis venido os han estado enseñando a usar armas más… típicas de nuestro reino. –Saga apretó los dientes al comprender a que se refería.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacha o mazo? –El peliazul oscureció ligeramente su expresión sopesando sus opciones. Ninguna de las dos le favorecía.- Si quieres, podemos echarlo a suertes. Usaremos las de madera y si lo prefieres, uno de los escudos. –Las palabras del rubio seguían sin convencerlo, así que fugazmente miró sobre los hombros de su rival, para fijarse en las expresiones desencajadas de sus amigos. Al cruzarse con su hermano, Kanon supo que no había nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión en aquel momento, y negó suavemente con su rostro.

-¿Cómo lo decidimos? –dijo Saga finalmente ignorando la expresión de su gemelo. Sigfried sonrió.

-Con una moneda. –Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y finalmente encontró una de plata que puso frente a los ojos de Saga.- Cara, hacha. Cruz, mazo. –el chico asintió.

Apenas un par de segundos después, la moneda voló por los aires dejando un destello a su paso. Sigfried dejó que cayera al suelo y los dos se acercaron a ver cual era el resultado. Cruz. De soslayo, el rubio miró a Saga, buscando una reacción que delatara sus inseguridades si es que las tenía, respecto al resultado. No la encontró, así que frunció el ceño ligeramente disgustado.

Saga, sin embargo, sabía que ninguna de las dos técnicas lo beneficiaba, Sigfried tenía en aquel campo muchas más ventaja que él. Pero al menos, con el mazo se aseguraba que mientras su agilidad fuera superior a la del rubio, su integridad física continuaría intacta. O casi. Sino, terminaría herido y con Shion muerto del susto. Suspiró. Ya no había remedio ni marcha atrás. Sonrió para sus adentros casi inmediatamente, porque en realidad, nunca lo había habido.

Se quitó el abrigo, para estar algo más cómodo y con un par de zancadas rápidas se acercó hasta sus amigos, donde lo tiró sin ningún miramiento. Sintió todas las miradas sobre él y las ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando? –le recriminó Aioros intentando no levantar la voz demasiado. Saga lo miró fugazmente.

-No te preocupes. –murmuró.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Escudo? –la voz de Sigfried le animó a apresurarse, así que esbozando una pequeña sonrisa dio la espalda al arquero y corrió hasta el lugar donde el rubio lo esperaba.

-No. –Sigfried alzó una ceja sorprendido ante la respuesta. Pero Saga lo había pensado, y cargar con el escudo limitaría considerablemente sus movimientos.

-Bien. El primero que caiga, pierde. O el que se rinda. –Saga asintió.- Entonces, allá vamos.

Apenas le dio tiempo a respirar hondo para concentrarse, cuando Sigfried se apresuró a lanzar el primer golpe. Instintivamente, Saga aferró con fuerza la empuñadura de madera de su arma y devolvió el ataque. Tal y como esperaba, erró en el blanco, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo pensar en nada cuando tuvo que agacharse a toda velocidad para evitar que la pesada bola de pinchos impactara en su hombro derecho.

Sus piernas comenzaron a acusar el esfuerzo, especialmente sus rodillas cuando se vio obligado a agacharse una vez más; para desde ahí, mediante un salto, evitar que la cadena del mazo de Sigfried se enredara en sus tobillos. Sin embargo, no sólo eran sus piernas las que amenazaban con desfallecer, sino que llevaba toda la mañana empuñando un arma con su brazo derecho, y aunque solía ayudarse del izquierdo para lanzar algunos contraataques, sus músculos comenzaban a enviar molestos pinchazos de dolor a su cerebro.

-¿Seguro que no quieres rendirte? –dijo con burla el rubio.

De algún modo, Sigfried se había dado cuenta de que la condición física de su rival comenzaba a decaer ligeramente. Saga frunció el ceño. Una cosa estaba clara, jamás se rendiría; mucho menos frente a él. Desde el primer día, ambos se habían mostrado incompatibles. Sacó fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, y volvió a atacar.

Sigfried esquivó su contraataque con destreza; aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, pero cuando buscó afianzar sus pies al suelo cubierto de nieve semiderretida, resbaló. Un error de principiante que maldijo interiormente y del que se repuso rápidamente llevando una mano al frente para buscar un apoyo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Saga. El peliazul vio su oportunidad en aquel momento y sin pensárselo, atacó; con la mala fortuna de que el rubio utilizó su antebrazo izquierdo como defensa, quedando la cadena del mazo enredado en él. Con esa misma mano se aferró a la cadena que lo atrapaba y de un fuerte tirón, le arrebató el arma al gemelo, mientras se ayudaba del otro brazo para ponerse en pie.

Saga supo que había perdido irremediablemente cuando vio la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Sigfried. Con su mano libre, el rubio ondeó su maza en lo que esperaba fuera su último movimiento, pues aunque no lo admitiría el chico frente a él lo había tomado por sorpresa y había conseguido agotarlo rápidamente. No se equivocó, porque a pesar de que el peliazul atinó a alejarse lo suficiente con un par de pasos rápidos, como para que la pesada bola de madera no lo golpeara, las púas del mazo hicieron blanco, superficialmente, justo encima de su codo izquierdo. Instintivamente, un quejido abandonó sus labios, mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a la herida abierta y sangrante.

En ese momento, Arien se llevó las manos a los labios, en un intento por acallar el sollozo de sorpresa que la asaltó al contemplar la escena, mientras a su lado, Aioros y Kanon se levantaron como un resorte, seguidos de Shura y Máscara.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? –Quiso saber Kanon, que se había interpuesto entre su hermano y Sigfried. Aioros, junto a Saga, apartó sutilmente la mano con la que tapaba la herida para comprobar los daños y con gesto severo, cargado de reproche, volteó hacia el rubio.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Arien se veía en ese momento arrasada por el montón de pensamientos enfrentados que las mentes de sus amigos y los curiosos proyectaban sin control. Instintivamente, corrió, abandonando su lugar y se acercó hasta Kanon, tomando su brazo justo en el momento en que el gemelo menor pretendía detener la marcha de Sigfried de un modo poco amistoso. El peliazul la miró con reproche, y con mirada suplicante, ella lo disuadió.

-No es una herida profunda, pero debería ir a que se lo curen o se infectará. –Dijo Sigfried mirándolos a ambos. Esquivó a Kanon y se acercó a Saga. Observando la herida descaradamente, prosiguió.- No lo has hecho nada mal para ser un novato.

Saga clavó sus ojos verdes en él, ignorando al resto, mientras intentaba ahogar el dolor que entumecía su brazo. Apretó los dientes cuando contempló la sonrisa altanera que el rubio parecía dedicarle exclusivamente a él. Este no tardó en darle la espalda y alejarse, en dirección al par de hermanos que Arien había visto hacía un rato. Saga volteó el rostro aún con la mandíbula apretada.

No solamente dolía su brazo, sino que su orgullo había sido vilmente herido.

-X-

Sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba cabalgando a toda velocidad, Kagaho hizo acopio de fuerzas y se obligó a continuar el trecho que le quedaba. Apretó contra su pecho a su hermano, que gimió presa del dolor, mientras el mayor notaba como la abundante sangre empapaba sus vestimentas. Había pensado en detenerse al notar como la fiebre atenazaba el cuerpo de Sui, y sin embargo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer por ayudarlo en un momento como aquel. Frustrado, apretó las riendas en sus manos magulladas y espoleó a su caballo una vez más.

De cuando en cuando volteaba la vista atrás, asegurándose en la medida de lo posible de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, pues sabía que el escondite de los dos Naurilors era considerado como algo primordial. Durante largo tiempo, Hades había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarlos, porque según los rumores, ni Hasgard ni Sísifo habían abandonado las inmediaciones de Naur tras la muerte de Dorian. Y una cosa estaba clara, el único objetivo de las tropas del emperador, era acabar con sus vidas en caso de encontrarlos. Con ellos, y con cualquier otro que mostrase rechazo y rebeldía ante el nuevo gobierno.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas al agotamiento y la sed que secaba inmisericorde su garganta, el chico contempló casi con la vista nublada, el humo que escapaba de las chimeneas del poblado que era su destino. Esbozó una sonrisa desdibujada y picó una vez más a su montura justo en el momento en que comenzaba el descenso por el camino pedregoso; mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Papá?

-¿Si? –respondió Sísifo ante la llamada de Niamh, sin dejar de cortar la leña que se amontonaba a sus pies.

-Alguien viene.

El Naurilor se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente, sus ojos siguieron la dirección que el dedo de la pequeña señalaba. Sísifo entrecerró los ojos y cuando finalmente reparó en la identidad del jinete, dejó caer el hacha que sostenía entre sus manos y corrió en su dirección, justo en el preciso instante en que el chico se desvanecía, exhausto, y caía del caballo arrastrando consigo a su hermano malherido.

-¡Kagaho! –gritó el arquero con desesperación. Sin detener su carrera, volteó a los lados, en busca del rostro de Hasgard que no debía estar demasiado lejos. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, no se detuvo.- ¡Es Kagaho, de Bennu! –insistió.

Miró exactamente al lugar al que se dirigía Sísifo y al percatarse, imitó su gesto y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para correr en busca de los chicos. Afortunadamente, el arquero llegó antes que él y con cuidado, examinó que los dos hermanos no se hubieran herido al caer. Hasgard detuvo al caballo, sujetando sus riendas hábilmente.

-¡Sui! –exclamó Sísifo. Volteó a ver a su amigo.- Llévate a Sui a la curandera, no le queda mucho tiempo. –Hasgard asintió.- Yo me llevaré a Kagaho, debe estar exhausto.

-X-

Arien no dejaba de observar de reojo al peliazul que caminaba totalmente silencioso a su lado. Saga se las había ingeniado para ahuyentar con su mal humor a los demás, que se encontraban unos metros más allá. Apenas pronunciando palabra alguna. Salvo a ella, para pedirle ayuda a su manera.

La chica suspiró. No alcanzaba a comprender demasiado bien porque motivo, desde el primer día, Saga y Sigfried habían mantenido aquella relación insostenible. Nunca se atrevería a confesar en voz alta que el rubio le parecía un tipo de lo más amable y simpático con todo el mundo, salvo con él; y por añadidura, con Kanon y Aioros de vez en cuando. A ella siempre la había tratado más que bien, con una sonrisa siempre plasmada en su rostro. Aunque la realidad era, que por su parte, Saga era exactamente igual. Siempre agradable y sin embargo, no con Sigfried o Hilda. Y lo sucedido en aquel improvisado entrenamiento no ayudaba en absoluto a que la situación mejorase.

-Shion se dará cuenta. –murmuró, casi más para si misma que otra cosa; sin dejar de observar su brazo. Saga la miró.

-No tiene por qué.-respondió él escuetamente.

-Yo solamente te lo vendé como pude. ¡No se hacer nada más! –Arien se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se detenía, frustrada.- Además, había mucha gente mirando, es posible que lo oiga. –Lo miró a los ojos una vez más y comprobó como la expresión del chico no cambiaba. Suspiró.- Debimos hacer caso a Sigfried. –farfulló mientras reemprendía el paso. Ignoró la molestia que sentía, porque casi en el mismo momento en que habló, supo que no debía haber pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, pues sentía como aquellos ojos esmeraldas la atravesaban sin proponérselo si quiera.- ¿Y si se infecta?

-No lo hará, sólo es un rasguño. –Arien volteó a verlo. Misteriosamente, Saga había ignorado la mención del otro chico y había logrado identificar la preocupación en aquella voz femenina e infantil.- Estaré bien. Confía en mí.

Era curioso el efecto que aquellas tres palabras tenían sobre ella. La cuestión era que le resultaba terriblemente difícil ignorar su petición y no cumplir con aquel simple deseo. Saga tenía algo que lo hacía diferente. No hablaba mucho y a menudo había que fijarse en sus ojos para distinguir algo más allá de la indiferencia que se empeñaba en mostrar. Pero cuando decía algo como aquello, tan cargado de seguridad; la hacía sentir que, verdaderamente, todo estaría bien, por muy estúpido que fuera el problema.

Apenas perceptiblemente, la chiquilla asintió.

Sin darse cuenta habían alcanzado su destino y la puerta del comedor permanecía abierta frente a ellos. Afortunadamente, la reina y las princesas no los acompañarían aquel día, así que Shion y los demás habían comenzado a tomar asiento. Sigilosamente, los dos se escabulleron en silencio hasta sus respectivos lugares.

Saga no tardó en sentir la mirada penetrante del elfo clavada en él durante todo el almuerzo, haciéndolo estremecer ante la sensación de que sabía toda la verdad. La ignoró lo mejor que pudo y se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, evitando levantar sospechas. Sin embargo, el lemuriano no lo dejaría pasar.

-¿Qué tal os fue la mañana? –preguntó.

-Bien. –se apresuró a responder Kanon.

-¿Qué hicisteis hoy?

-Nada. –dijo esta vez Aioros.

-Lo de siempre. –añadió Kanon.

El elfo asintió mirando de uno a otro. ¡Era tan fácil saber cuando le ocultaban algo! La tensión que atenazaba los músculos de su pequeño grupo de niños, era más que palpable. Tomó un sorbo de vino y a continuación se limpió cuidadosamente con la servilleta.

-_¿Mani nae lle umien, Saga?_ –dijo.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar el tenedor, con el que jugueteaba desganadamente, de golpe. Tragó saliva, consciente de que cuando Shion se dirigía a él en élfico, era porque el peliverde se sentía irritado. Alzó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

-Nada. –respondió. Shion asintió una vez más acomodándose en su silla, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Cuando hay pruebas evidentes que demuestran la culpabilidad de uno, no tiene caso mentir. –el peliazul asintió levemente, más por inercia que por otra cosa, y entonces; el elfo señaló la manga izquierda de su camisa. Una mancha de sangre, donde estaba el improvisado vendaje de Arien, comenzaba a ser visible en ella. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Por segunda vez aquella mañana, había perdido.

-Fue un accidente. Nada importante. –se apresuró a decir.

-Escúchame, Saga. Escuchadme todos. El orgullo es un arma de doble filo: te mantiene en pie ante la adversidad, pero te puede condenar irremediablemente porque se manifiesta como un gran punto débil. Dejarse llevar por él, suele acarrear mayores problemas de los que uno tenía en un principio y de los que pueda manejar. –Suspiró.- Sabías de sobra que no podías salir ileso de esto y aún así seguiste adelante. _Eso_, es peligroso. –Saga asintió desviando el rostro.- No quiero más comportamientos así, ¿entendido? Lo único que habéis conseguido con esto, es darle el placer a Sigfried de provocaros y salir vencedor. –Hizo una pausa.- Uno debe aprender a elegir cuidadosamente sus batallas: aquellas que sabe puede ganar. No lo olvidéis.

-X-

Cuando Kagaho abrió los ojos lentamente y con esfuerzo, se encontró en una habitación para él desconocida. El crepitar de un fuego cercano lo mantenía caliente, y el apetecible aroma de un asado cocinándose, terminó por desperezarlo. Parpadeó varias veces, antes de que sus ojos distinguieran su entorno con nitidez, y solamente entonces, reparó en el par de siluetas que vigilaban su sueño. No tardó en reconocerlos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Sísifo acercándose hasta él y sentándose a un lado de su cama.

-¿Y Sui? –fue todo lo que logró decir con voz ronca. Rápidamente, el castaño le tendió un vaso de agua. Ante su silencio, Kagaho se inquietó.- ¿Está bien?

El chico miró de uno a otro, y ambos Naurilors compartieron una mirada de soslayo cargada de pesar. Hasgard se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana, cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido de una manera casi imposible. Sísifo respiró hondo en un gesto apenas perceptible. Pero a Kagaho no le pasaron desapercibidas ninguna de aquellas expresiones. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

-No pudimos hacer nada. –murmuró el arquero. Finalmente, aquellas molestas gotas cristalinas, abandonaron los ojos añiles del adolescente. Con impotencia apretó los puños, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-No pude salvarle… -sollozó.- ¡Debí haberme ido cuando mi padre me lo pidió y no cuestionarle! ¡Ahora están todos muertos!

-Lo siento. –insistió con tristeza Sísifo.

-¡No! –el chico lo miró con sus ojos cargados de rabia.- ¡¿Dónde estabais vosotros, los geniales Naurilors, cuando toda Bennu os necesitó? –Sus voces resonaron por toda la casa.- ¡Solamente estuvisteis allí, susurrando en sus oídos estúpidas ideas de resistencia que les condenaron a una muerte atroz! ¡Os necesitábamos! –Los gritos desgarrados y cargados de rabia le permitieron llorar libremente al fin.

-Lo sentimos, Kagaho. Lo sentimos mucho.

-Continuará…-

**NdA**: Espero que el nuevo cap os haya gustado, porque últimamente me siento algo dispersa y desanimada con este asunto por motivos varios. Como sea, la cuestión es que agradezco los poquitos reviews recibidos con toda mi alma, aunque sin más opiniones que leer esto pierde gracia y se torna mucho más aburrido.

Si alguien se siente algo disperso con determinados personajes, que recuerde que estoy usando muchos del Lost Canvas. Aquí las traducciones del día de hoy, del élfico y el lenguaje de la magia:

_Reisa du adurna_: Álzate, sal del agua.

_Karn aduamin: _Imágenes en el espejo

_¿Mani nae lle umien, Saga?: _¿Qué has estado haciendo, Saga?

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	12. Intrigas

**Capítulo 12: Intrigas **

Arremangándose la falda, Arien se encaramó a la silla. Frunció el ceño e inclinó levemente el rostro mientras se esforzaba por leer los garabatos que adornaban los lomos de aquella multitud de libros. Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus dedos acariciaron las suaves encuadernaciones de piel y terciopelo, dibujando con sus finas yemas las complicadas letras de plata. Sin embargo, aunque la chiquilla los contemplaba absorta, sabía exactamente cual era aquel que necesitaba. Sujetó con firmeza el gran libro de terciopelo añil, mientras que con su otra mano, sostenía los amarillentos pergaminos que también se agolpaban en la estantería.

Cuando lo hubo conseguido, sonrió y de un salto bajó de la butaca, devolviéndola poco después a su sitio evitando hacer ruido. Colocó el gran libro sobre la mesa y lo abrió con mimo, justo en la página donde lo había dejado en su anterior y furtiva visita a aquella sala. Se sentó y sus ojos se perdieron en el montón de letras perfectamente caligrafiadas.

Había sido por casualidad, en uno de sus múltiples paseos por el castillo en aquellos interminables días de soledad, que había descubierto el camino a una habitación hasta entonces desconocida. La estancia, se encontraba en lo más alto de uno de los torreones de la corte. El acceso a ella estaba perfectamente custodiado y protegido por un montón de puertas y pasadizos. Sin embargo, cuando tu única fuente de entretenimiento es seguir día y noche al único elfo del reino, el trabajo resulta mucho más fácil.

De casualidad, había observado como Shion se escabullía con sigilo y sin ser visto, así que, curiosa, decidió perseguirlo y poner a prueba sus habilidades como la primera montaraz mujer del reino. Resultó que el lemuriano no reparó en ella cuando se adentró en la habitación. Movida por la curiosidad, repitió todos los días su persecución, hasta que uno… inexplicablemente, Shion olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave cuando apresuradamente abandonó la habitación.

Vigilando que nadie la viera, y sin hacer un solo ruido, Arien se adentró en la estancia y entonces; se quedó maravillada con lo que vio. Hasta el último rincón de aquel lugar estaba repleto de objetos de lo más variopintos. Especias, hierbas y flores colgaban del techo, y se conservaban en viejas vasijas de porcelana; mientras que entre ellas, cientos de frascos brillaban rellenos de líquidos de todos los colores y texturas.

Fascinada, curioseó hasta el último rincón y ojeó cada libro y pergamino. Hasta que se topó con aquel: el libro de la magia, y con una copia de la llave a la habitación. Y desde entonces, hasta aquel día, la chiquilla visitaba la habitación a hurtadillas. Cada día leía con avidez aquel enorme libro de hojas amarillas y polvorientas de olor a laurel.

Ahora, Arien permanecía totalmente perdida en su lectura, con el ceño fruncido; desviando su mirada azul de vez en cuando a su mano extendida.

-_Yala onna en' naur…_ -murmuró mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Instantáneamente, una débil llama surgió de ellos, para luego ganar en fuerza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que se concentraba un poco más; haciendo que el fuego se extendiera por cada uno de sus dedos. Se entretuvo un rato, afinando aquel truco que había aprendido: eligiendo de cual de sus dedos debía de surgir el fuego y cuando debía apagarse, creando una autentica coreografía de movimientos, colores, formas e intensidad. Observándose a si misma con interés, hipnotizándose con su descubrimiento y manteniéndose ajena a nada que no fuera aquel sutil calor que subía por su mano.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que puedes hacer eso?

La voz de Shion a sus espaldas provocó en ella tal respingo, que la llama de sus dedos se apagó de golpe, y por instinto, cerró el libro de un manotazo y se puso en pie; dibujando la mejor expresión de inocencia que encontró.

-¿Arien? –insistió el peliverde con expresión severa y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Hace días. –murmuró temerosa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Repítelo. –Ordenó.- Con la otra mano. –La chica asintió y obedeció, susurrando nuevamente las palabras necesarias. Instantes después, el fuego apareció en su mano izquierda. Tras extinguirlo, miró al elfo a los ojos.- Quiero que lo repitas una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, no quiero que pronuncies las palabras. Piensa solamente en ellas, y concéntrate en tu mano.

-¿Cómo…?

-Solamente inténtalo.

La chiquilla asintió. Ligeramente temerosa ante la insistente mirada Shion y lo que ocurriría tras aquella improvisada reunión. Decidió no darle más vueltas a aquel asunto, y respiró hondo. Su mirada azul se fijó en la palma de su mano derecha y su frente se arrugó ligeramente. _Yala onna en' naur. _Se dijo a si misma. Nada ocurrió. Frunció el ceño un poco más._ Yala onna en' naur. _Una chispa nació en su mano._ Yala onna en' naur. _Y poco a poco, fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una llama tan hermosa e indefensa para ella como la anterior.La mantuvo unos segundos, y después la llevó por sus dedos. Alzó los ojos, y sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada rosada del elfo frente a ella.

-Impresionante. –Murmuró Shion con sinceridad.- Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, Arien. –Continuó señalando el libro cerrado que reposaba en la mesa.- La niña bajó el rostro.- Pero debemos hacerlo con Dohko presente. Y explicarle como es que has conseguido entrar y salir de aquí sin que nadie te viera. Aunque a ti te resulte un lugar de lo más interesante, Arien; esta habitación es muy peligrosa sino se sabe lo que se hace.

-Es que yo…

-Me temo que a Dohko no va a gustarle. –Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta.- Acompáñame.

**-X-**

Un pesado silencio reinaba entre los integrantes de la comitiva, siendo el resonar de los cascos de sus monturas el único sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos. Y a pesar de la paz que reinaba en los parajes de aquel valle, una extraña calma acaparaba su atención por completo. El normalmente embriagador perfume de los castaños y robles apenas llegaba ahora hasta sus olfatos, pues las frondosas copas de los árboles estaban quietas. Ni una brizna de brisa agitaba sus más delicadas hojas. Tampoco se escuchaba el trino de los pájaros, o el graznido lejano de alguna rapaz. El suelo de esponjosa hierba fresca parecía absorber hasta los mismos pasos apresurados de las liebres que parecían haberse escondido en lo más profundo de sus madrigueras aquel mediodía.

Regulo frunció el ceño y volteó la mirada hasta toparse con la de Cid.

-¿Capitán? –murmuró. El moreno comprendió al momento el significado de esa pregunta y con un gesto de su rostro apenas perceptible, asintió.

-Adelántate. –Dijo señalando al frente.- Yato, dime que ves por el oeste.

Ambos jóvenes actuaron casi de inmediato, alejándose los metros suficientes como para ver que se extendía ante ellos. Sus miradas se perdieron unos momentos en el horizonte, mientras que casi por acto reflejo, Manigoldo y los demás cubrieron los flancos que hacían de los tres chiquillos un blanco fácil.

Aunque todos estaban alerta, con las manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus armas; Aioros fue el primero en tomar el arco entre sus manos instintivamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, acentuando aquella sensación de que el peligro acechaba silencioso.

Un grito rompió el silencio y la calma.

-¡Orcos! –gritó Regulo.

Inmediatamente, los sentidos de los montaraces se afilaron aún más si era posible esperando el inminente ataque. Sin embargo, al escuchar el primer gruñido ronco procedente de la maleza; Aioros tensó la cuerda de su arco y disparó. El afilado proyectil atravesó sin piedad el cuello del primero de los orcos que salían de la espesura cual río bravo y desbordado.

Casi a la vez, el sonido inconfundible de las espadas surcando el aire inundó el claro, mientras el Cid; batallaba incansable unos metros más allá sin perder de vista a ninguno de los chicos. Pero triste y precipitadamente, había llegado el momento que todo aprendiz de montaraz ansiaba tener y que todo maestro procuraba retrasar: una batalla de verdad.

Tal y como era de imaginar, el numeroso grupo de orcos separó a los montaraces, impidiendo así que su estrategia de defensa fuera tan efectiva. Aquello no pareció importarles a los chicos. Hacía rato que Aioros había dejado libre a su caballo, y aunque el chiquillo no había dejado de abatir enemigos, pronto sintió cerca una presencia de sobra conocida. De un salto, Saga había desmontado su caballo, mas ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que sus espaldas hicieron contacto la una contra la otra.

-¡¿De dónde han salido? –exclamó el arquero.

-Del bosque. –Replicó con enervante tranquilidad Saga, sabiendo que ante aquella respuesta, su prácticamente hermano, voltearía los ojos.

-Gracias por la aclaración. –Efectivamente, Aioros hizo tal y como él pensó; así que, inevitablemente, el peliazul dejó escapar una carcajada a pesar de lo comprometida que era su situación.

-Uno frente a mi, Aioros. Puedes alcanzarlo. –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al inmundo orco que se acercaba.

-Dos, casi aquí. –Saga asintió y respiró hondo.

Segundos después, y sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna, ambos se movieron al unísono. Mientras Saga giraba sobre sus talones sujetando la espada con ambas manos, lanzó una estocada certera que cercenó sin piedad el brazo que sujetaba la espada curva de uno de los orcos. Aioros, por su parte, se agachó, dejando amplitud de movimientos al peliazul y giró sobre sus rodillas con la flecha preparada; intercambiando posiciones. Apenas se tomó dos segundos para apuntar, y disparó. Un orco más cayó pesadamente al suelo a la vez que el gemelo mayor terminaba con el restante.

Apenas les dio tiempo a sonreír ante el éxito de su maniobra cuando un grito les sobresalto.

-¡Saga! ¡Apártate!

Volteó en la dirección de la voz de su hermano, justo para ver como Kanon galopaba a toda prisa tras uno de los pocos orcos que aún quedaba en pie y que iba directo a ellos. Aioros tomó del brazo al mayor de los hermanos, arrastrándolo consigo al suelo a la vez que la daga que Kanon había lanzado con una puntería sorprendente se hundía en el cráneo de la alimaña, abatiéndolo al instante.

Esta vez si, respiraron aliviados.

Kanon se acercó hasta ellos sonriente y finalmente desmontó. Acarició la crin de su caballo y se secó el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

-¡Esto ha sido lo mejor del viaje! –exclamó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro sonrosado por el esfuerzo.

-Creí que lo mejor había sido conocer a Tethis en Atlantis, Kanon. –replicó Aioros mientras comenzaba a recoger las flechas que podía volver a utilizar. Saga esbozó una sonrisa.

-Esto es diferente, arquero. –se defendió el menor de los peliazules cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Reagrupaos! –la voz de Cid resonó en el valle interrumpiendo su conversación.

El grupo recuperó las armas de las que se habían visto forzados a desprenderse y tal y como ordenó el capitán, se agruparon junto a él. Sin embargo, parecía que nada más existía para Cid salvo aquellos tres chicos a los que miraba fijamente y con severidad. Instintivamente, los tres fijaron sus ojos en el suelo.

-¿Estamos todos bien? –preguntó observando rápidamente a los demás.

-Nada más que unos rasguños que lamentar, Capitán. –confirmó Manigoldo. El moreno asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

-¿Cómo es que nos han pillado desprevenidos, caballeros? –un pesado silencio cayó entre ellos. Nadie respondió. Miró a los chicos nuevamente.- Vosotros tres, la próxima vez que hagáis oídos sordos a una de mis ordenes directas, me encargaré personalmente de que lo primero que veíais al volver a Alcanor, sean sus calabozos. –Ninguno habló.- Sois tres príncipes bajo mi responsabilidad. En un descuido podíais haber muerto. No conocéis el campo de batalla, no os habéis probado en él, y las consecuencias de esta _aventura_ podían haber sido devastadoras…-solamente al imaginarlo, el Capitán se estremeció.- No quiero bajo mis ordenes a_ niñatos_ con ansias de gloria y sin miedo alguno; que entorpezcan mi trabajo y se pongan en peligro a si mismos y a mis hombres. ¿He sido claro?

Cid continuó mirándoles con severidad unos cuantos segundos más. Finalmente les dio la espalda; los chicos soltaron el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones y contemplaron como se alejaba a paso ligero y decidido. Ninguno desconocía la fama que tenía el Capitán. Un hombre firme, duro, y serio. Quizá huraño. Uno de los mejores, sino el mejor, montaraz y espadachín del reino. Pero terriblemente protector con cada uno de sus hombres a la vez que exigente. Pedía lo mejor que todos podían ofrecerle, nada más, nada menos. No toleraba la falta de disciplina, pero sabía recompensar los buenos logros.

Por eso, los tres chicos sabían, con mucho pesar; lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

-¿Regulo?

-Nada por aquí, Capitán. –Replicó el rubio.- No hay más orcos cerca. –el moreno frunció el ceño aún más si era posible.

-Bien. Quemad los cadáveres y pongámonos en marcha, debemos llegar cuanto antes y evitar más altercados. Estamos cerca. Los heridos, ocupaos de las magulladuras y en Alcanor les echaremos un vistazo. –Montó sobre su caballo.- Mantened los ojos bien abiertos, no quiero más sustos.

Manigoldo se acercó hacia los chiquillos sobre su caballo, y les tendió las riendas de los suyos a Saga y Aioros. Ambos las tomaron en silencio y montaron sin despegar la vista del Capitán. Se pusieron en marcha y Regulo no tardó en ponerse a su par.

-No lo hicimos tan mal... –murmuró Kanon. Ninguno replicó.

-De hecho, lo hicisteis bastante bien. –Contestó Manigoldo sin despegar la vista del frente, unos segundos después.- Mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperaba.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó el arquero, dolido por la reprimenda, pero halagado ante las nada habituales palabras del montaraz peliazul.

-Debéis comprender… -comenzó Regulo.- Está preocupado. Todos nosotros lo estamos. Que haya tantos orcos campando a sus anchas por las Tierras Libres entre Atlantis y Alcanor es una mala señal. -aclaró.

-Una muy mala. –interrumpió el otro montaraz.

-Pero debéis entenderlo. Solamente tenéis trece años y sois los príncipes. Sois nuestra responsabilidad. La suya. Hasta que no acabéis vuestra educación, no es conveniente que os veíais expuestos a esta clase de… contratiempos. –continuó el rubio.

-Y de paso, no os metáis en más líos hasta que estemos en casa. El enfado le durará un tiempo. –aclaró Manigoldo.

-Y mi corazón no resistiría otro altercado como este.

Casi con timidez, todos rieron ante las palabras del rubio.

**-X-**

-¿Dohko? –Shion asomó levemente la cabeza a través de la rendija de la puerta que permanecía abierta.- ¿Podemos hablar? –El castaño, que permanecía inmerso observando un montón de manuscritos y mapas, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Albafica, alzó el rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó. Shion suspiró y empujó la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación. Arien lo siguió a regañadientes.

-Tu sobrina tiene algo que mostrarte. –el rey observó de uno a otro. Fijándose bien en la cara de disgusto de la niña. Alzó las cejas con curiosidad mientras Albafica se despedía y abandonaba la habitación.- ¿Y bien?

La chiquilla se sopló el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos y se concentró, llevando a cabo el mismo procedimiento que en la torre minutos atrás. Esta vez, tuvo menos problemas para conseguirlo, y en menos de un pestañeo, cinco llamas anaranjadas y diminutas adornaban las yemas de sus delicados dedos. Dohko la observó boquiabierto.

-¿Desde cuándo…? –Alcanzó a preguntar el soberano. Arien se mantuvo cabizbaja y en silencio.

-Diría que hace tiempo. Pero dada la facilidad con la que lleva a cabo ese pequeño truco… quizá no sea demasiado. -aclaró el elfo mirando a los ojos de su amigo. Este pareció comprender.- Parece que ella era el intruso que tanto buscábamos en la torre.

-Entiendo. –murmuró. Volteó a ver su sobrina.- Ese es un sitio peligroso, Arien. Por eso es tan complejo llegar hasta allí. Ni siquiera yo me acerco habitualmente. –Los enormes ojos azules de la niña lo miraban sin pestañear.- Solamente Shion tiene permiso para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –alcanzó a preguntar ligeramente molesta.

-Por esto. –Shion llamó su atención, y antes de que Arien pudiera articular palabra alguna, cinco llamas idénticas a las que ella misma invocara minutos antes, danzaban sobre los dedos del elfo.

-¡¿Eres mago? –exclamó con fascinación, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Shion sonrió levemente.

-Algo así.

**-X-**

Únicamente el sonido metálico de las armaduras que ambos espectros portaban delató su presencia en el salón. El Emperador, que permanecía apoyado en la ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte, parecía no haberse percatado de su llegada. Y sin embargo, el rubio dudaba enormemente que así fuera. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, y se topó con un rostro de mirada impenetrable. Hincaron la rodilla, como muestra de respeto ante su rey cuando llegaron a los pies del trono, y los dos esperaron con la vista fija en la alfombra color púrpura, a que su soberano les diera la palabra.

-¿Qué noticias me traes, Radamanthys? –la voz melodiosa de Hades provocó en él joven un respingo. El rey aún le daba la espalda.

-Estábamos en lo cierto, señor. El chico resultó ser el único superviviente de Bennu. Tal y como sospechábamos, la aldea siempre recibió ayuda de los Naurilors.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bennu fue _conquistada_. –replicó.

-Casi tres años, señor. –se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

-¿Y bien?

-Los Naurilors son al menos dos: Sísifo y Hasgard. –al espectro no le pasó desapercibido el tono blanquecino de los nudillos apretados del Emperador. Se apresuró a continuar.- Parece ser que hasta poco después del ataque a Bennu, comandaban a un puñado de rebeldes. Habitaban una pequeña aldea al norte de Naur, perdida en los bosques. Pero la llegada de Kagaho precipitó los acontecimientos. Desde entonces, el grupo no pasa más que un par de meses en la misma ubicación, a lo sumo, y apenas se relacionan con la gente de fuera más que para lo básico. Están totalmente alerta, señor.

-Esperan una emboscada. –murmuró el rey.

-En mi opinión, majestad… es el momento. –se atrevió a sugerir.

Pero a Hades pareció disgustarle el atrevimiento. Giró sobre sus talones, y sus ojos negros se clavaron en el espectro, como si quisiera atravesarlo solamente con su mirada. A grandes zancadas avanzó hasta el trono, y se acomodó en él; sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Tu opinión, Radamanthys, no me importa. –Espetó furioso.- ¡Debiste haber acabado con el arquero cuando te lo ordené! –Masculló.- Nos hubiera ahorrado un quebradero de cabeza.

-Lo siento, alteza. –dijo en apenas un susurro. Y aunque no lo veía, sentía la sonrisa burlona y la expresión de superioridad pintada en el rostro de Minos a su lado.

-Volverás tras ellos y los vigilarás hasta el momento que yo te indique.

-Pero majestad… ¿Por qué esperar a que sus fuerzas aumenten? Por mucho que hayan preparado a esos rebeldes, solamente son dos Naurilors perdidos. ¡Podemos aplastarlos con nuestra fuerza en un instante!

-¡Radamanthys! –El rey alzó la voz de nuevo y se levantó de su asiento.- No deseo aplastarlos como a insectos, deseo erradicarlos. -Su rostro se tornó pensativo, aunque no menos atemorizante.- Ese chico… Kagaho se llama, ¿no? ¿Qué lograsteis averiguar de él?

-Su confianza en los Naurilor pende de un hilo. –Hades sonrió.

-Bien, bien. Haz como he dicho. Apretad el cerco de vigilancia de los murciélagos de Wimber. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, enviaré a Violate a terminar el trabajo si es necesario.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó el rubio.

-Si la confianza de Kagaho resulta ser más fuerte de lo que pensamos… ella se encargará de todo. Por lo pronto debemos esperar. Aún no esta lista. –Volteó a ver al otro espectro que hasta entonces había permanecido en total silencio, dando por terminada su conversación con el rubio.- ¿Minos?

El espectro alzó el rostro. Aunque sus facciones eran juveniles y dulces, el emperador percibía el paso del tiempo en él. Apenas era un niño cuando tomó entre sus manos el peso de su primera misión importante y a día de hoy, el peliplateado jamás le había fallado. Al contrario, se había alzado como uno de sus hombres más fieles y eficaces.

-Hice como ordenasteis, señor. Envié un batallón de orcos a los Grandes Valles de las Tierras Libres comandado por Fedor. Si nuestras fuentes dijeron la verdad, los montaraces tomarán ese camino de regreso, es el más seguro. Pero nuestras tropas han conseguido abrir una brecha en las cavernas de modo que su paso esta asegurado hasta las cercanías del valle. –El rey lo escuchaba atento.- Si los dos grupos cruzan sus caminos, estoy casi seguro que ninguno de los orcos sobrevivirá, pero Fedor tiene órdenes directas de mantenerse al margen, en la retaguardia. A estas alturas ya debería saber si con ellos viajan los dos niños, porque sus mandrágoras son nuestros oídos.

-Si resulta que los mocosos están en manos de Alcanor, aparentemente las cosas se pondrán considerablemente fáciles. –Hades, con expresión pensativa, le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que descansaba solitaria en el reposabrazos del trono.- Aún así, no tiene sentido mover ficha ahora. Debemos mantenerlos vigilados y actuar solamente cuando aprendan a controlar el Dije.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, señor. –El emperador alzó las cejas con curiosidad, y con un gesto de su mano lo animó a continuar.- ¿Por qué Deuteros dejaría a sus herederos en Alcanor a sabiendas de que hay otros de sus aliados que son más fuertes? Es un reino muy grande, con un ejército impresionante, pero sus fronteras tienen huecos imposibles de cubrir al cien por cien. Ideó un plan magnifico y parece que nada se le escapó. ¿Por qué no mandar a los chicos a Lemuria? Es un terreno inexpugnable y su sabiduría parece la más indicada para enseñarles a controlar un objeto de tal poder. –Miró a los ojos de su rey y no encontró respuesta.- Creo que se nos escapa algo, majestad.

**-X-**

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria?

La voz de la mujer a sus espaldas, sobresaltó a la chiquilla. Arien cerró el viejo libro que sostenía entre sus manos y volteó a verla. Frunció el ceño sutilmente al percatarse del motivo que traía a la niñera a sus aposentos.

-A nada. –murmuró. Sasha la observó.

-Se que no te entusiasma mucho la idea de tener que ir al banquete de hoy, pero es algo que debes hacer…

-No es eso, Sasha. –espetó cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose en pie.

-¿Entonces? –la pelimorada dibujó una débil sonrisa sabiendo que era lo que atribulaba la mente de la chiquilla.

-Estoy castigada. –masculló molesta. A sus palabras le siguieron unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales, la niñera no dejó de observarla; esperando algo más.- Además, odio tener que ir yo sola. –Sasha asintió, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar su rostro.- Odio los vestidos, los zapatos, y los adornos del pelo. Y todo el mundo en esos banquetes… ¡parecen actores! Sólo porque tienen al rey delante. –continuó de mal humor.

-Si estás castigada, es por un buen motivo Arien. Nadie puede acercarse a esa habitación sin permiso. –Acarició el pelo de la chiquilla intentando aligerar el ambiente.- Y respecto al banquete… Tienes razón. Pero si algún día quieres ser la primera Montaraz y la más feroz de esta tierra, también tendrás que aprender a manejarte con esos vestidos. –La niña alzó una ceja con curiosidad.- Un montaraz no es sólo armas, fuerza y discreción, Arien. Un montaraz debe ser el mejor de los actores, debe saber manejarse en todo tipo de ambientes… Y a menudo, los eventos de la alta sociedad son los más peligrosos. –Sonrió sujetando su rostro para verla bien.- Y… ¿quién sospecharía que una dama tan linda como tú, enfundada en esos hermosos vestidos, es una peligrosa guerrera, eh?

-Eso es verdad. –contestó la niña tras unos segundos de silencio.

Sasha amplió aún más la sonrisa de su rostro, al comprobar como había conseguido convencer a la chiquilla, al menos en aquella ocasión. Se acercó al inmenso armario que ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes, y echándole una rápida ojeada a su interior, escogió dos de las prendas que permanecían olvidadas en el viejo mueble.

-¿El azul o el morado? –preguntó. Arien dibujó una expresión severa en su rostro mientras miraba de uno a otro, y finalmente resopló.

-El que tú prefieras. –Sasha negó suavemente con el rostro, divertida por la frustración de la pequeña.

-El azul entonces.

Rápidamente, se acercó hasta la butaca y animó a la jovencita a ponerse en pie. Con desgana, Arien obedeció, y antes de que pudiera emitir más protestas, se encontró enfundada en un hermoso vestido de seda azul celeste. Caminó lentamente hasta el tocador junto a la ventana, y se dejó caer en la butaca sin ningún miramiento. Antes de que la diera tiempo a emitir protesta alguna, Sasha comenzó a cepillar su melena con cuidado mientras la observaba a través del espejo.

La niñera la conocía bien. Sasha no era más que una niña al servició de la madre de Arien cuando la pequeña nació. Y aunque con el tiempo había llegado a ocuparse ella sola de los demás chicos, con ella siempre fue especial. Quizá solamente por el aire de soledad que rodeaba a ambas, perfectamente oculto tras una fachada tan delicada y dulce, como traviesa. Por ello, no la paso desapercibida la expresión triste que se ocultaba tras aquella molestia en parte fingida, en parte verdad.

-Ya está. –dijo al cabo de unos minutos. Arien alzó el rostro y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el recogedor de plata que resaltaba en su melena purpúrea. Aunque lo negara, siempre le había gustado aquel adorno con forma de mariposa. Le fascinaba el modo en que las gemas azuladas que adornaban sus alas brillaban con mil colores. - ¿Te gusta? –La niña se encogió de hombros y agachó el rostro.

-Está bien. –murmuró.

-¿Pero…?

-No importa como se vea, Sasha. No habrá nadie que me diga que le gusta, ni nadie que me moleste solamente por llevarlo. –La niñera rió.

-Un par de días, y los tendrás de vuelta. Se paciente. –Arien giró los ojos.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevan fuera? –Exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos una vez más.- ¡Parece una eternidad!

-Más de seis meses, linda. –Respondió.- Además, aún tienes aquí a Angelo y Shura.

-Máscara es… -Arien suspiró.- Nunca quiere pasar tiempo conmigo porque soy una "niñita con vestidos" y le molesta que este tanto tiempo con ellos.

-Creí que extrañabas que se metieran con tus vestidos… -la mirada severa que la niña le dirigió, sirvió para que Sasha se apresurase a contestar.- ¿Y Shura?

-Pues Shura… -la chiquilla se encogió de hombros.- Es Shura. No habla mucho.

-¿Y qué hay de Milo y Aioria?

-¡Son muy pequeños! –exclamó molesta. Sasha sonrió.- ¡¿De qué te ríes?

-¡Nada, nada! –Se defendió con las manos en alto.- Es solo que nunca pensé que extrañarías tanto a tu primo. Siempre andáis peleando por todo.

-¡Y no le extraño! –se apresuró a responder.

-Ah, ¿no? –La niña negó enérgicamente.- Pues eso únicamente nos deja dos opciones. Dos opciones de melena azul y ojos verdes.

-Kanon es una molestia. –Aquellas palabras, apenas susurradas, surgieron de su garganta casi instintivamente. La pelimorada amplió la sonrisa.

-Ya entiendo. –murmuró. Arien la miró a través del espejo y observó como el gesto de su niñera se ampliaba.- ¡Extrañas a Saga! Es un chico lindo.

Observó la desorbitada mirada azul de la niña y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Arien se levantó como un resorte para defenderse de aquella gravísima acusación. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, amenazadora. Sin embargo, nada podía ocultar el tono rosáceo de sus mejillas.

-¡No es lindo! –exclamó ofendida.

-¡Te has sonrojado! –continuó la mayor totalmente divertida.

-¡No es verdad! –Rápidamente volteó a verse en el espejo, para comprobar si el calor que sentía en sus mejillas la había traicionado. En efecto, Sasha tenía razón. Se aclaró la garganta.- Es que hace calor.- intentó disculparse fallidamente.

-Si, si. –Insistió la otra sin quitar la expresión burlona de su rostro.- No tienes porque ocultarlo. Saga es un buen chico, y es muy lindo.

-¡Sasha! –Exclamó Arien apretando los puños sin saber muy bien que decir.- ¡No lo entiendes! Es solo que…

-¿Qué? –la pelimorada se tornó más seria, dispuesta a escuchar la excusa de la menor.

-¡A él no le incomoda mi don como a todos los demás! No me mira raro. –Sasha sabía bien lo mucho que Arien sufría con las reacciones de la gente a su poder. No la extrañaron aquellas palabras.- Además… sin Saga, no tengo con quien practicar con la espada. Shura nunca quiere. –Su tono se había suavizado, llegando a sonar triste.

-¿Ves? Es un chico lindo. –Arien abrió los labios dispuesta a decir algo, pero nada salió. La niñera se apresuró a continuar con su discurso.- Hay muchas maneras de serlo, Arien. Tu misma has dicho que él se porta diferente, ¿no? –La niña asintió.- No hay nada de malo en que te guste como te trata. Pero también debes saber que los demás te quieren, con tu don o sin él. Y debes comprender que en alguna ocasión, para ellos es difícil.

-Lo se. –replicó mucho más tranquila con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. De pronto alzó el rostro, con energía renovada y continuó.- Pero sólo para que quede claro: Saga puede ser igual de molesto que Kanon.

-Si, claro, como tú digas. –replicó Sasha volteando los ojos y dejando escapar una risa dulce mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-¡Y tú también lo eres! –Exclamó la niña apresurándose a seguirla por el corredor.- ¡Mucho más que ellos!

**-X-**

En silencio, Kagaho terminó de empacar sus cosas en una vieja bolsa raída que más tarde echó a sus espaldas, mientras el resto del grupo emprendía el camino con rumbo desconocido. No era como si tuviera demasiadas pertenencias, más bien al contrario. Tampoco las necesitaba o las extrañaba. Eso había sido al principio: cuando las noches se hacían irremediablemente largas y su atribulado corazón no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Día y noche recordaba las imágenes de su aldea en llamas, los cadáveres bañados en sangre y el hedor a muerte que manaba de todas partes.

Recuerdos que parecían imposibles de olvidar y que de algún modo, habían definido quien era hoy. Un tipo callado y quizá huraño. Precavido, aunque muchos lo tildasen de desconfiado. Frío, y según la mayoría, insensible al dolor ajeno.

No era del todo cierto, porque el chico recordaba como en algún momento de su vida, había sido un niño apasionado, sonriente y feliz que había sentido el amor y la amistad muy de cerca. Pero precisamente era aquello; los recuerdos de una familia unida y feliz, las simples imágenes fugaces de los animales en el corral de su humilde hogar y el olor de la avena por la mañana; lo que le mantenía en un estado de alerta continua y lo que le impedía relacionarse con normalidad con aquel pequeño pueblo que lo había acogido como uno más.

Todo lo vivido le había convertido en lo que era a día de hoy.

Ahora, escuchaba los gritos y las risas de los pocos niños que viajaban en el grupo y no sentía nada, salvo quizá, un poquito de irritación. Observaba la preocupación en los rostros de las madres y no se conmovía. Escuchaba el optimismo en la voz de los demás jóvenes y hombres… y él no lo creía. Aunque estuviera atento a las palabras alentadoras de Sísifo y Hasgard, Kagaho sentía que era como prestarle atención a un inmenso y desolador silencio, pues le resultaban palabras vacías, lejanas y desesperadas.

Lo sorprendente, era que todas esas reacciones las recordaba en su propia familia. Los gritos, las risas, las lágrimas de Sui. La mirada y la preocupación muda en el rostro siempre atento de su madre y la fe y esperanza en un mundo mejor que tenía su padre. La fe que tenía en las estúpidas leyendas de antaño.

El chico concluyó, que probablemente, todo lo que dijeran de él, era cierto. Despreciaba todos aquellos sentimientos y no se aferraba a ningún otro. Porque le herían, y sino, lo harían en un futuro como ya había ocurrido en un pasado. Simplemente lo sabía. Y aunque sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de gritarles esas palabras en la cara a cada uno de aquellos hombres, de espetarles lo inocentes e ingenuos que se veían aferrándose al clavo ardiendo que suponía el mero hecho de depositar toda su fe en la supervivencia de dos niños pequeños durante el tiempo suficiente como para reclamar un trono vacío y en ruinas…

Aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas… No podía.

De algún modo, Sísifo y Hasgard mantenían a aquella gente viva, aunque no lo hicieran en su día con su aldea. Ellos se aferraban a los viejos Naurilors, a su pasado rebosante de gloria y honor; de victoria. Y dadas las circunstancias, era la única opción que tenían para sacar fuerzas y continuar adelante.

Pero él, sabía que tarde o temprano todos morirían. El ejército del Emperador los encontraría sin importar donde y cuan bien se escondieran. Los Naurilors no sobrevivirían y el mero hecho de seguirlos, sería la condena a muerte de todo el grupo. Kagaho estaba totalmente seguro de que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer frente a Hades. Lo sabía y su corazón se lo recordaba cada día.

Ahora, solamente debía esperar el momento oportuno. Observar y aprender todo lo que aquellos guerreros pudieran ofrecerle. Y entonces… dejar atrás aquella insufrible vida nómada. Olvidar al chico diestro con las armas… y quizá, entregar su alma al ejército vencedor.

Un ejercito que no era aquel.

**-X-**

Decir que estaba aburrida, era poco. Más bien, la pequeña gracia estaba asqueada. El bullicio del comedor la irritaba en aquellos momentos, y aunque se esforzaba por verle el lado positivo a aquella situación –cada minuto superado, era uno menos que quedaba para salir de ahí- le resultaba una misión casi imposible. Al menos, esta vez los invitados eran bastantes menos de lo habitual. Sin embargo, no era más llevadero por eso. Quizá la intimidad del encuentro la convertía a ella, la única jovencita, en el centro de las miradas, los comentarios y las sonrisas empalagosas.

Miró a su izquierda, y suspiró. Shion, sentado a su lado, conversaba animadamente con uno de los nobles que había llegado desde el punto más lejano del reino; mientras que su tío, presidiendo la mesa, permanecía totalmente atento a la conversación.

Arien posó la cuchara en el plato con desgana. Ni siquiera había terminado el postre que tanto la gustaba esta vez. Pero de pronto, una voz se alzó sobre el resto, reclamando una respuesta que parecía interesar a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué hay de las alianzas entre los reinos majestad? ¿Habéis pensado en ello? –preguntó uno de los invitados. Dohko alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes prisa, Aideen? –Respondió dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.- Aioros solamente tiene trece años. –el aludido sonrió.

-Lo se. Es muy joven aún, pero dado que tanto Lemuria como Asgard cuenta con dos princesas como herederas al trono… -se aclaró la garganta.- Se presentan tiempos difíciles y aunque actualmente tenemos una alianza fuerte, no vendría mal reforzarla. Ya me entiendes…

-Todo eso se arreglará en su momento. –replicó escuetamente.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo, Aideen. –intervino otro, mientras Shion no les quitaba la vista a ninguno de ellos. No le gustaba demasiado el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.- Además, aunque Aioros es nuestro heredero, no es el único príncipe con el que contamos. –Su mirada se cruzó con la severa del elfo.

-Creo que estáis precipitando los acontecimientos hablando de matrimonios concertados cuando los chicos únicamente cuentan con trece años, compañeros. –intervino el peliverde finalmente.

-A su edad, la mayor parte de los reyes que gobiernan actualmente, ya estaban comprometidos, Shion. No es ningún disparate. Es política. –Aideen esbozó una sonrisa que al elfo se le antojo tremendamente falsa e interesada.- Aunque comprendo que quieras proteger a tus chicos, deberías ir consiguiendo que se hagan a la idea…

Dohko llevó su mirada instantáneamente a Shion, suplicándole en silencio porque no replicara a aquellas palabras que en aquel momento, no venían al caso. El lemuriano pareció comprenderle y se mantuvo callado.

-Arien, cielo, si quieres puedes irte ya. –sugirió, o más bien ordenó, el castaño a su sobrina.

La niña, que había escuchado toda aquella conversación con una atención desmesurada, parecía no dar crédito a lo que había conseguido comprender. Así que se limitó a asentir levemente, y abandonar rápidamente la habitación tal y como se la había pedido.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Dohko volvió la vista al frente y clavó su mirada en Aideen.

-Deberías tener más cuidado sobre lo que hablas en presencia de determinadas personas, Aideen.

-Solamente hablaba de mis inquietudes, alteza… -intentó disculparse.

-Entiendo. –Respondió el castaño sin quitarle la vista de encima y con el semblante totalmente serio.- Por un momento tuve la impresión de que estabas diciéndole a _tu_ rey que debía hacer.

Hizo tal énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, sin cambiar su expresión seria, que el aludido no hizo más que asentir quedamente. Dohko esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

En el fondo sabía que tenían razón.

**-X-**

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Kanon mientras los tres chicos abandonaban los establos.- Pensé que no llegaríamos nunca. ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Pues me parece que tendremos que esperar. Parece que hay banquete en la corte. –Saga señaló con un movimiento de su rostro los guardias que vigilaban cada rincón del castillo que lucían emblemas de señores feudales y no de la casa real.

-Genial. –Kanon frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-Siempre podemos visitar a Máscara Mortal y asaltar su despensa. –intervino Aioros.

-Olvidaos de esa idea, jovencitos.

Los tres dieron un respingo ante la voz del montaraz a sus espaldas. Manigoldo se acercó hasta ellos.

-Su despensa, es mi despensa.

-Pero… -Aioros estaba dispuesto a protestar cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Saga! –Los cuatro miraron en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido.- ¡Habéis vuelto!

-Bonito vestido, Arien. –replicó el aludido, mitad burla mitad en serio. La niña se detuvo en seco y lo miró. Acto seguido, anduvo muy lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros frente a él.

-Bonita herida, Saga.-Arien apretó con el dedo sobre la ceja del muchacho, sacándole un gemido de dolor.- ¿Te caíste de de la cama, o qué?

-No. –respondió con el ceño fruncido. Ella se llevó las manos a la cintura y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Para ser tan listo, eres un poco torpe. –El peliazul la miró a los ojos mientras los otros tres veían divertidos de uno a otro. Ambos permanecían totalmente serios hasta que la chiquilla, finalmente sonrió con travesura.

-Eres adorable. –murmuró con fingida ironía.

-Lo se.

La morena amplió aún más su radiante sonrisa, en el momento en que reemprendían el paso con dirección al castillo. Todos con el mismo sentimiento, los recién llegados y los que nunca se habían ido… Finalmente estaban en casa.

Aunque posiblemente, no por mucho tiempo.

**-Continuará…-**

**NdA: **Mmm… Dos meses y 17 días después… ¡He vuelto! Después de etapas de motivación 0, desanimo al 100%, inspiración nula, pánico escénico, y estancias hospitalarias… Por fin vuelvo a actualizar algo que no sea "_Donde Todo Empieza_". No tengo más que decir, así que paso a las aclaraciones del cap.

Para los que se hayan perdido con la aparición de dos personajes concretos: Wimber de Murciélago y Fedor de Mandrágora. Ambos son dos espectros aparecidos en el Lost Canvas, de los que no hay gran cosa que comentar. El primero llegó con Cube al Santuario dispuesto a acabar con Tenma, y fue asesinado por Hasgard "_Aldebaran_" de Tauro. El segundo, aparece en el Inframundo y es Tenma quien lo mata. ¿Por qué los elegí? Porque buscaba algún espectro que dominara las plantas y los pájaros. Ya sabéis… los malos tienen ojos en todas partes y las plantas y animales ven y oyen.

La frase en élfico "_Yala onna en' naur" _es el hechizo necesario para la invocación del fuego.

_Anns_: Siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero bueno, otro cap más de esta historia que nos acerca al final de la primera parte del fic. Espero que te haya gustado.

Y a todos los demás, lectores mancos que no firman, lectores que si firman… gracias por leer y seguir ahí. Y una vez, a ti Sunrise ;) Gracias.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	13. Nuestro lugar Parte 1

Esta es una publicación doble. Aquí os dejo la primera parte.

-X-

**Capítulo 13: Nuestro lugar. Parte 1**

-X-

-¿La decisión…? –La voz del muchacho se entrecortó.- ¿La decisión está tomada?

Dohko miró fijamente a los ojos azules de su hijo. Bañados en lágrimas, probablemente de impotencia y rabia, que no caerían de ningún modo ante él. Eso lo sabía de sobra. Y por un momento, se sintió orgulloso de aquella fuerza que emanaba de Aioros ante la adversidad. Recordó las palabras de Aideen. Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas no tener que tomar aquellas medidas con su propio hijo, pero dada la difícil situación que los reinos libres atravesaban, era cuanto menos imposible. Hubiera deseado no tener que darle la razón al ladino noble.

El castaño respiró hondo, sin dejar de ver al adolescente.

-Sí. –dijo mientras asentía. El chico apretó los dientes.- Lo siento, hijo. –murmuró. Observó como Aioros desviaba la mirada, evitando encontrarse con la suya. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta su hijo, tomando su rostro con su mano y forzándolo a mirarlo.- Entiendo cómo te sientes. De verdad que lo hago, y es… –Suspiró.- Normal. –Hizo una nueva pausa, pensando bien cómo afrontar la situación y temiendo que Aioros se tomará aquellas palabras como un vago intento por consolarlo.- Jamás hubiera tomado esta decisión sino fuera la única alternativa para un futuro medianamente alentador. No solamente para el reino, sino para ti también.

-¿Para mi? –musitó. Dohko asintió y posó sus manos en los hombros del chico.

-Sabes que las cosas se están complicando. –Aioros bajó la mirada levemente.- Alcanor es muy grande y no podemos cuidar de todos los puntos del reino tal y como quisiéramos. El pueblo se revuelve. Se sienten inseguros ante el acecho constante y cada vez más atrevido de Hades y en muchos casos… se sienten tentados ante su poder y la falsa libertad que ofrece. No ocurre solamente en Alcanor, hijo. Todos los reinos libres estamos en la misma situación… -La mirada triste de Aioros lo estremeció.- Y aunque somos aliados, cada cual cuida de los suyos como mejor sabe. Una unión así, crea lazos entre los pueblos; se sienten hermanados y protegidos por otro reino a parte del suyo. Un reino que acudirá si es llamado sin posibilidad de negar su ayuda… Tu eres mi heredero, algún día serás rey y sabrás lo necesario que es tener esos… socios.

-Lo sé… -el chico alzó los ojos.- Pero no me gusta. –Dohko revolvió sus rizos rebeldes con cariño y al no escuchar ninguna protesta ante aquel gesto, supo la magnitud de los sentimientos del príncipe.- Aunque seamos amigos es… raro.

-Yuzuriha es una buena chica. Y esto no es algo que vaya a ocurrir inmediatamente. Probablemente pase mucho tiempo. El futuro es… -El rey suspiró, mientras pensaba en lo lejanas que le quedaban las imágenes del esplendor de Naur.- Incierto y complicado.

-¿Y el viaje? –El soberano distinguió a la perfección lo mucho que le disgustaba la sola idea de ir al legendario reino vecino en aquel momento.- Siempre me gustó Lemuria. Pero ahora es el último lugar al que quiero ir.

-Es necesario. Hakurei mismo vino hasta aquí para arreglar esto. –El mayor recolocó los rizos que previamente había desordenado.- ¿Por qué no vas a vigilar que los gemelos no causen ningún desastre mientras dicen preparar el equipaje eh?

Aioros sonrió tristemente y asintió; con tanta premura como pesar, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Dohko no dejó de observarlo un solo segundo, y por un momento, se sintió miserable al verse obligado a tomar aquella decisión. Lo peor de todo… es que posiblemente tendría que repetirlo más adelante.

Suspiró.

Verdaderamente, el futuro se presentaba complicado.

-X-

El púrpura de sus ojos resplandeció con la luz de las llamas. Violate se secó las molestas gotitas de sudor de su frente con el reverso tiznado de su mano, dejando una mancha de ceniza tras de sí y contempló el caos que la rodeaba. Los aldeanos gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro, envueltos en el asfixiante humo que inundaba todo. Tomó el cubo llenó de agua que una mujer se apresuró a entregarla y la chiquilla se dio prisa en verterlo sobre las llamas que quedaban más cerca de su posición.

Dejó que sus ojos irritados liberasen las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir debido al humo, quedando instantáneamente marcadas en su rostro sucio.

-¡Vamos niña! ¡Sal de aquí! –escuchó a la vez que una mano sujetaba su brazo y tiraba de ella en dirección opuesta al fuego. Volteó a ver quién era el extraño, y no se sorprendió al notar que era uno de los aldeanos. Asintió nerviosamente.

Apenas llevaba un par de semanas en aquella aldea y se había sorprendido enormemente al notar que la trataban como una más de las suyas desde su llegada. Hubiera deseado sonreír al comprobar cómo las palabras del señor Hades habían resultado ciertas. Los humanos eran fácilmente impresionables, de corazón débil y emociones descontroladas. Pero se contuvo, exactamente como la habían enseñado desde que había llegado al palacio.

Y efectivamente, ninguno de los aldeanos había podido resistirse ante la imagen de una niña sola e indefensa, de apariencia delicada, vulnerable y asustadiza; con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. La habían acogido, dado de comer, y procurado un humilde camastro bajo techo donde dormir.

Se alejó en la dirección que el hombre le había indicado, y descubrió que los aldeanos se habían esforzado por sacar a todos los niños de la aldea y mantenerlos a salvo de las llamas que devoraban las humildes construcciones. Frunció el ceño y en aquel momento, volteó hacia los lindes del bosque, donde sabía que la vigilaban desde las sombras. Miró entonces hacía el otro lado, al camino embarrado que daba acceso al poblado y entrecerró los ojos buscando distinguir algo entre la penumbra creada por el humo.

No vio nada.

Respiró hondo, intentando llenar sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire limpio posible, y desobedeció las órdenes del viejo. Corrió una vez más rumbo a la aldea en llamas, tomando un cubo entre sus manos y cargándolo de agua. Se apresuró a ayudar a las mujeres que se afanaban en aquel intento inútil de evitar que los daños fueran mayores.

Nadie podría dudar de una niña que arriesgaba su vida por una aldea prácticamente desconocida para ella.

Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos interminables, un extraño alboroto surgió a sus espaldas. Los relinchos lejanos de unos caballos podían escucharse, y entonces, contempló las gallardas siluetas envueltas en capas acercándose a toda prisa. Se sorprendió al comprobar que ocultaban sus cabezas bajo las capuchas aún en aquel asfixiante calor. Pero no tardó en comprender.

-¡Los Naurilors han llegado! –gritó uno de los hombres cuando aquel grupo se mezclaba entre ellos ayudándolos a apagar el fuego.

Pronto las capuchas cayeron, descubriendo aquellos rostros misteriosos de los que la gente hablaba en susurros y a los que miraban con fascinación y extrema gratitud. Distinguió a los que deberían ser Hasgard y Sísifo y tras ellos, un chico unos años mayor que ella de un cabello extrañamente oscuro y azulado.

Violate sonrió. Aquel debía ser Kagaho.

-X-

Antes de seguir el sabio consejo de su padre, Aioros hizo un alto en su camino cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas de impotencia. Apoyó la espalda en la pared de piedra y se dejó caer al suelo. Con rabia, se secó las irritantes gotas saladas con el dorso de su mano y resopló molesto: en parte consigo mismo, y por otro lado, con su padre.

Hacía tiempo que se venían escuchando rumores aquí y allá, y no podía decir que el asunto le hubiera pillado de improviso. Pero siempre había confiado en que su padre no le obligará a tal cosa, por muy necesario que fuera.

Apretó los puños. Sabía que no podía ser tan necio y egoísta. Sabía que había muy buenos motivos y que lo primero que busca un rey es el bienestar de su pueblo. Respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse para reemprender el camino; y cuando lo hubo conseguido, marchó con el rumbo muy claro.

Estaba casi seguro de que Saga y Kanon no estarían arreglando su equipaje. Aquel par tenía la extraña manía de dejar esas cosas para el último momento. No sabía el motivo, aunque comenzaba a pensar que era solamente por molestar a Shion y hacer su día más ameno. Dibujó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al pensarlo, y se sintió mucho mejor consigo mismo al descubrirse más tranquilo.

Finalmente, las escalinatas que servían de graderío en el campo de entrenamiento se abrieron ante él. Entonces, disminuyó el paso, y tratando de pasar desapercibido, se acomodó sobre la cálida piedra en el rincón más alejado. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el fuerte brillo del sol, escaneo la explanada a sus pies, en busca de cierto gemelo peliazul. Era habitual que a aquellas horas, el lugar estuviera repleto de actividad y aquel día no era una excepción. Sin embargo, no tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Esbozó un gesto cansado, que quizá hubiera sido confundido por una sonrisa si no fuera porque la expresión de sus ojos lo traicionaba. Quizá en otro momento se hubiera mostrado bastante más divertido al contemplar la escena frente a él, donde Arien y Saga permanecían enfrascados en uno de sus agitados combates diarios. Aquello había terminado por convertirse en rutina, pues de algún modo, la chiquilla había resultado una espadachina excelente; y cuando los demás se cansaban de caer derrotados una y otra vez ante una chica, era el turno de Saga y su prudencia.

Aioros se sopló los rizos que caían por sus ojos. Tanto Saga como su prima, eran muy buenos con el uso de las armas; pero era en aquellos momentos cuando parecían disfrutar de verdad de ellas: cuando finalmente encontraban con quien pelear de igual a igual. Era una lástima que Shura no gustara de participar en aquellos retos, pues el moreno igualaba su nivel.

El príncipe heredero suspiró mientras a sus oídos llegaban las palabras y risas lejanas cargadas de desafío de aquel par.

Por un momento, se sorprendió a si mismo reflexionando acerca de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Aún recordaba a la perfección el día en que los gemelos pisaron Alcanor por primera vez, y era entonces, que diez años después; se daba cuenta de todo lo que habían crecido; resultándole casi imposible de creer.

No eran más que niños pequeños cuando unos entraron a formar parte de la vida de otros. Para él, Arien siempre había sido como su hermana menor, aunque fuera mayor que ella por solamente unos meses. Pero ella ya no era ninguna niñita, y era algo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Notablemente más alta, había dejado atrás los fastidiosos vestidos hacía tiempo y su melena llegaba ya a la mitad de su espalda. Y allí estaba: envuelta en ceñidas ropas de piel, que enmarcaban su cambiante figura, como uno más de los montaraces y demostrando su fantástica habilidad con la espada. No parecía ya ninguna princesa indefensa a la que tenía la obligación de cuidar. Si es que alguna vez lo había sido…

Sin darse cuenta, Aioros frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento. De seguir así, Aioria y Milo tendrían novia antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta.

-¡Creo que esto es todo por hoy! –exclamó ella victoriosa, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, creo que sí. –masculló Saga desde el suelo, volteando los ojos con fastidio a la vez que apartaba la hoja desafilada de su cuello. Aioros sonrió, consciente de lo mucho que su hermano odiaba perder en cualquier cosa, más aún en algo que se le daba tan bien.

La jovencita enfundó la espada y tomó la de Saga, ofreciéndose a dejarlas en la armería. Aún sentado en el suelo y con la respiración agitada, el peliazul la observó. Sin embargo, desvió la vista casi por casualidad, reparando entonces en la silueta de Aioros en las gradas. Frunció el ceño al reparar en su gesto sombrío.

Arien no tardó en volver, y cuando lo hizo, se percató de que era aquello que atraía la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Piensas pasarte ahí sentado todo el día? –dijo mientras le tendía la mano para levantarse. Saga alzó sus ojos verdes y los clavó en ella.

-Parece que no le fue demasiado bien…

-¿Tiene que ver con Lemuria, verdad? –preguntó la chica mientras ambos emprendían lentamente el camino hasta Aioros.

Sin verlo, supo que Saga se encogió de hombros y que con aquel gesto, le daba la razón. Estaba segura de que sabía más de lo que decía, o al menos, lo imaginaba. Así que en silencio, caminó a su lado sin dejar de observar sutilmente de uno a otro, intentando descubrir algo más de aquella misteriosa actitud.

Pronto llegaron hasta Aioros.

-¿Mañana libre?–dijo la pelipúrpura.- Aparentemente los príncipes de este reino no tienen gran cosa que hacer…

-Muy graciosa, Arien, muy graciosa. –masculló el aludido. La chica frunció el ceño y vio a Saga de soslayo una vez más; que no había quitado la vista de encima al castaño. Comprendió que a quien buscaba su primo, era precisamente a su acompañante. Así que se apresuró a despedirse.- Parece que alguien se levantó por el lado izquierdo de la cama hoy. Buena suerte, Saga.

Arien puso rumbo a las caballerizas, dándoles la espalda antes de que ninguno dijera nada. El aludido la miró entonces, y sonrió a modo de despedida, aunque ella no le podía ver, cuando la vio agitar la mano de aquel modo que siempre le resultaba tan gracioso.

Aioros no había perdido detalle de aquella reacción y alzó las cejas con curiosidad ante el gesto extrañamente espontaneo y sincero del peliazul. Llevó sus ojos de Saga a Arien en un par de ocasiones y comprobó como el chico seguía con la vista fija en ella. Podía decir que hacía tiempo que esos dos actuaban de un modo bastante raro en presencia del otro. Si bien era consciente de que la chica se llevaba cada vez mejor con todos ellos, hasta el punto de ser una más del grupo, atreviéndose a decir que indispensable… Había algo entre aquel par que hacía la situación ligeramente diferente.

No sabía decir con seguridad que era; quizá porque el mismo Saga era un enigma para todos; siempre observador y más silencioso que los demás, más misterioso. Aioros pensaba que aquello era lo que le hacía tan atrayente, sobre todo para ella y su don; que jamás había surtido efecto en el peliazul, y por tanto… nunca se había sentido incomodado ante su presencia, contrario a lo que les había sucedido a los demás. Se había mostrado como el apoyo incondicional que ninguna otra persona había podido ofrecer a la princesa. Congeniaban bastante bien, al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no dedicaban sus días exclusivamente a molestarse.

Se aclaró la garganta y se fijó de nuevo en Saga.

-Has perdido. –dijo finalmente, buscando captar la atención del peliazul. Este lo miró inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido.- Otra vez. –Saga volteó los ojos.- ¿Cuántas veces fueron esta semana?

-Ella ha mejorado. –intentó defenderse cruzándose de brazos. Notó el gesto burlón con facilidad y entrecerró los ojos molesto.- Mucho.

-Sí, si… -murmuró el otro perdiendo la vista al frente. El peliazul ladeó el rostro ligeramente, curioso ante la extrañeza del príncipe.- Estoy seguro.

-¿Qué tal fue todo con el rey? –preguntó sin dar más rodeos al asunto. No le pasó desapercibido como Aioros se tensó ante la pregunta.

-¿Te apetece caminar un rato? –Saga se encogió de hombros, y antes de que pudiera dar otra respuesta, su amigo se había puesto en pie.

-X-

-Toma. –Violate alzó la vista y aceptó el cuenco de agua fresca que el joven le tendía.- Bebe un poco, te sentará bien después de tanto humo.

-Gracias. –replicó en apenas un murmulló. El chico asintió levemente, sin ninguna sonrisa que delatará que sus agradecimientos eran bien recibidos.- Y por ayudarnos también.

-No tiene importancia.

-Para mí sí. –le dio un sorbo al cuenco.- Soy Ciara. –mintió la joven.

-Kagaho. –respondió sentándose a su lado y dándose un respiro.

Pasaron en silencio unos minutos que a Violate se le antojaron eternos. Su mente no dejó de darle vueltas a la situación y a todo aquello que ya sabía del chico que descansaba a su lado: su historia, el drama de su aldea y su familia, la muerte de su hermano y el modo en que los Naurilor lo acogieron. Pero sobre todo… el desencanto que sentía hacia ellos y la confianza que pendía de un hilo demasiado delgado. Hades la había preparado a conciencia para aquella misión, cuyo éxito sería de vital importancia para los planes del emperador.

-Si no hubierais llegado, no quedaría nada aquí. –dijo, intentando entablar conversación con él, sin dejar de verlo de soslayo.

-No es como que quede demasiado que salvar de todos modos. –la morena fijó sus ojos en el suelo, donde sus pies jugueteaban con un par de ramas secas y ennegrecidas, levemente sorprendida ante la dureza de su acompañante.

-Lo sé. Pero… -lo miró.- Sino hubierais llegado cuando lo hicisteis, seguramente los demás hubieran intentado seguir, y alguno hubiera terminado herido o quizá algo peor...

-Probablemente.

A Violate le resultó difícil ocultar el desconcierto que le provocaba aquella actitud extraña y distante. Le resultaba prácticamente incomprensible que alguien que actuaba bajo las órdenes de los Naurilors tuviera una actitud tan diferente, fría y escéptica. Aún con todo lo que sabía de él. Y aquello, la parecía interesante hasta el extremo. Sin embargo, guardó silencio una vez más, perdiendo su mirada en el ir y venir de la gente, pero sin dejar de vigilar al moreno. Su mente trabajaba incesante en la búsqueda de una solución a su precaria situación: necesitaba ganarse su confianza, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta suspiró, frustrada. Y fue entonces que sintió la mirada añil de Kagaho sobre ella.

-Oscuridad. –Violate lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué? –susurró.

-Oscuridad. Tu nombre, Ciara, significa oscuridad. –La pelipúrpura alzó las cejas atónita ante aquellas palabras. Desde luego que no esperaba que un simple aldeano con conocimiento de las armas, supiera sobre aquello.

-¿Extraño, verdad? –atinó a decir, mirándolo a los ojos, cuya expresión la animaban a continuar.- Que unos padres le pongan un nombre con ese significado a su hija… -volvió a mentir, y entonces, Kagaho volteó la vista al frente.- Pero tampoco es como si les importara demasiado de todos modos…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –la pregunta, hecha prácticamente sin pensar, provocó en la joven una gran satisfacción. Aunque fuera levemente, se estaba ganando su atención.

-Porque ni siquiera los recuerdo. –imprimió toda la tristeza que pudo a su voz.- Me abandonaron cuando apenas era un bebé. –La chica suspiró.- Una anciana se hizo cargo de mí después, hasta que el ejército de Hades destruyó nuestra aldea y ella murió. Ellos… no estuvieron allí. –Kagaho la miró por primera vez a los ojos, y comprendió a quien se refería cuando su mirada purpurea se fijó en la lejana figura de Sísifo.- Afortunadamente, esta vez llegaron a tiempo.

Aunque el moreno permaneció en silencio, Violate supo lo mucho que le habían llegado aquellas palabras. Posiblemente Kagaho se había sentido identificado de algún modo con ella. Y no estaba lejos de la verdad.

El joven se perdió en sus pensamientos tan pronto como ella cayó. Se vio ahogado en los recuerdos que la historia de Ciara había avivado en él, y las imágenes que inundaban su cabeza, parecían tan reales como el primer día. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y sin darse cuenta apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Alzó su mirada hasta ver a Sísifo una vez más y frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántos más habría en su misma situación y en la de Ciara? ¿Cuántos esperarían inútilmente que los Naurilors llegaran en su ayuda? ¿Cuántos, ingenuos, se unirían a ellos, con la esperanza de plantarle cara algún día al Emperador y ganar?

Volteó a ver a su acompañante.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó con suavidad. Ella lo miró, seria, y se encogió de hombros.

-Irme.

-¿A dónde? –Violate esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-Si te lo diría, me tomarías por loca.

-Prueba. –Sorprendida ante su insistencia, la morena accedió.

-Dicen que el Emperador acoge en Ambar a todo aquel que le prometa lealtad. –dijo finalmente sin dejar de verlo de soslayo. Kagaho se mantuvo en silencio unos largos segundos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -Violate alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Trece. –replicó sin saber muy bien que esperar.

-No deberías ir sola, es peligroso.

-¿No crees que perdí la cabeza? –Kagaho la miró una vez más con aquella imperturbable mirada añil.

-No.

-Pero tú estás de su lado… -insistió señalando a los Naurilors.

-Sí. Al menos lo estaba. –Sintió los ojos de Violate sobre si, pero continuó hablando.- Mi familia creía en ellos. Ahora que están muertos… comprendo que estaban equivocados y que lo que queda del antiguo reino está condenado a morir lentamente. –Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.- Es por ellos que los aldeanos sufren y mueren cruelmente. Es a ellos a quien Hades busca y por quienes arrasa las tierras.

Internamente, Violate se sintió infinitamente orgullosa de cómo iban las cosas.

-Simplemente creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo por acabar con esto. –continuó él en apenas un murmullo.

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –El chico alzó el rostro. Sus labios se curvaron sutilmente, y llevó su mano al cabello desordenado de su acompañante, acomodando con cariño un mechón tras su oreja.

-Esta noche. –dijo antes de levantarse y encaminarse de vuelta a la aldea.

-X-

Sorprendido por el silencio que imperaba entre los dos, Saga caminaba a su lado, despacio y atento a cualquier gesto. Aioros, con la vista clavada en el suelo, parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos y ajeno al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido. Sin embargo, el peliazul sabía bien que la situación no era del todo así.

-¿Y bien? –se atrevió a preguntar. Su acompañante siguió caminando unos metros más, dejándolo atrás, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un troncó al margen del rio. Saga acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó a su lado.

-El viaje a Lemuria… -comenzó a decir el castaño, mientras alzaba el rostro y su mirada cristalina quedaba perdida en algún lugar del paisaje. Respiró hondo, buscando las palabras necesarias para explicar las últimas noticias y miró fugazmente a los ojos de su hermano.- Van a anunciar mi compromiso con Yuzuriha.

El peliazul alzó el rostro ante la sorpresa que habían supuesto aquellas palabras para él. Contempló la expresión desolada de Aioros, y permaneció en silencio unos segundos más. No encontraba nada adecuado que decir ante aquella confesión, y prefería callar antes que equivocarse.

-Di algo. –murmuró Aioros volteando a verlo.

-No sé muy bien que decir… -confesó el mayor. El arquero dibujó una sonrisa triste y apagada.

-Eso sí que es noticia. –Saga imitó su gesto y sonrió de igual modo.

-¿Es definitivo?

-Eso es lo que trajo a Hakurei de visita. –replicó mientras asentía.

-Supongo que dentro de lo que cabe, no es tan malo. –A su lado Aioros frunció el ceño.- Es Yuzuriha. –Se encogió de hombros.- Podría ser cualquier otra princesa que ni siquiera te parece medianamente linda. –Cuando vio la cara de escepticismo del otro se apresuró a continuar, sabiendo que estaba fallando miserablemente.- O simpática.- El gesto del arquero empeoró.- Incluso podía ser una completa desconocida. ¡Y es una elfa!

-¡No me estas ayudando! –Exclamó.- Yuzu es una chica genial pero no… –Saga se mantuvo en silencio.- Es decir… no me ha pillado por sorpresa. Pero de verdad confiaba en que mi padre no tomará esta decisión. Es como… -el arquero buscó las palabras mientras el peliazul lo miraba fijamente.- No lo sé. Es como tener una vida ya escrita por otros solo por el hecho de que soy el príncipe heredero. Y es una decisión que… -lanzó un guijarro al agua.- … que me gustaría tomar yo solo. Me gustaría elegir a mi propia reina.

-Esta conversación comienza a resultarme verdaderamente inquietante. –murmuró Saga. Aioros lo miró alzando una ceja.- ¡No por ti! Te comprendo. –El castaño resopló.- En serio, lo hago. ¡Pero míranos! ¿Tú y yo hablando de matrimonios? ¿De elegir una reina? –Se cruzó de brazos.- No puede ser cierto. –El castaño dejó escapar una carcajada sincera al ver aquel gesto tan infantil en el rostro del gemelo.

-Como sea. –Aioros continuó lanzando piedras al riachuelo, sin embargo, recordó cierto comportamiento extraño que había contemplado minutos atrás y decidió investigar al respecto.- ¿Y tú? –Preguntó mirándolo de soslayo.- ¿Qué hay de ti y de ese intercambio de sonrisas encantadoras con Arien, eh? –observó divertido como los ojos verdes de Saga se abrían de par en par.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-X-

Pandora sentía la presencia intimidante de su padre a sus espaldas. Sabía que sus ojos negros estaban clavados en ella y cada una de sus acciones, por eso cuando comenzó con el hechizo, se concentró en aislar su presencia allí. No era ningún secreto que Hades siempre había sido un hombre recto, duro y no demasiado cariñoso, pero de un tiempo para acá, la situación había cambiado. Muy lejos quedaban ya aquellos días donde su padre la felicitaba por cada nuevo logro conseguido en su aprendizaje. Sin embargo, ahora sus miradas orgullosas se transformaban en miradas cargadas de decepción y desprecio cuando ella no conseguía sus objetivos lo suficientemente rápido o bien.

Así que respiró hondo, y con su rostro imperturbable, se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos. Tomó la brillante jofaina de plata y se acercó hasta el hilo de agua que resbalaba por las cavernas del castillo. Se aseguró de que estuviera llena y de que ni una sola gota cayera al suelo de piedra. Volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose hasta la hendidura hecha en la propia roca, y entonces, vertió con suavidad el líquido transparente.

Extendió su mano derecha sobre la superficie del agua. Esperó unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió como su poder fluía desde su interior hasta la palma de su mano y entonces, la sumergió apenas unos milímetros.

_-Karn aduamin… -_murmuró.

La energía chisporroteó con fuerza, como una llama encendida, y no tardó en transferirse el medio cristalino. Pronto, un remolinó de luz purpúrea surgió bajo su mano. Satisfecha, la retiró con cuidado, y observó como las ondas generadas por el movimiento iban disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Su padre se alzaba a su lado, imponente y expectante. Y finalmente, las imágenes surgieron entre la quietud del agua.

Pandora esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, y Hades, entrecerró los ojos, interesado por lo que el espejo les mostraba en aquella ocasión, obviando casi por completo que era la primera vez que su hija lograba con un éxito tan arrollador aquel hechizo. Sin duda, era una hechicera sobresaliente, pero poco le importó.

-¿Son ellos? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí. –fue la escueta respuesta de su padre cuando los dos pares de ojos se fijaron en la imagen de los hermanos gemelos.

Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron mientras Rey y Princesa observaban cada detalle de aquella imagen tan real como lejana. Ante sus ojos, la comitiva de Alcanor hacía un alto en el camino y se preparaba para hacer noche en un claro en el bosque. Hades no alcanzó a distinguir qué lugar era aquel exactamente, pero si pudo discernir a la perfección cada detalle de los chicos a los que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Por un momento el mundo a su alrededor desapareció y solo quedaba ante él aquella imagen tan preciada. Imaginó que el joven castaño de mirada azulada que hablaba con los gemelos, sería Aioros, el heredero al trono de Alcanor y el chiquillo prácticamente igual a él, su hermano menor.

Continuó analizando aquellos rostros que ansiaba conocer, y no se sorprendió al descubrir la mirada rosada y sobreprotectora de Shion, el viejo elfo, vigilando cada movimiento del grupo.

Inconscientemente, apretó los puños. Cuando logró hacerse con el control de Naur, no valoró en exceso la ausencia del elfo en la corte. Era cierto que un primer momento había pensado lo mismo que Minos, que la opción más lógica era internar a los críos en Lemuria, aislándolos del mundo y de su alcance. Pero recordó entonces, que años atrás, cuando descubrió el paradero de los gemelos, Minos mismo le preguntó acerca de por qué no estaban allí, exactamente donde esperaban.

Ahora tenía la respuesta, y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Shion era un elfo, cierto. El hombre de más confianza de Deuteros, y era bien sabido que posiblemente era el único Lemuriano enamorado de la raza humana. Siempre acusó a los suyos de ser demasiado arrogantes y de vivir aislados del mundo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Aquello era precisamente lo que Deuteros quería evitar. No les quería dar el control absoluto del Dije Dragón a los elfos, por muy seguro que resultara su reino. E inevitablemente, eso situaba a los dos niños en la segunda opción más segura para el rey: Alcanor. Había sido un plan magnífico, porque de aquel modo, se había asegurado la lealtad completa de Lemuria, enemigos declarados de Ambar; y lo que era casi mejor, la de todos los reinos libres.

-Magnífico. –masculló. Pandora alzó los ojos y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿El qué? –Hades la miró un segundo para luego volver la mirada al espejo.

-Nada. ¿Ves al elfo? –La adolescente asintió.- Si él cae, los mocosos caerán. –Pandora sonrió complacida. Sin embargo, la expresión del rostro de su padre cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El hombre frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó aún más sombría de lo habitual.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Negó. Pero le resultaba imposible desviar la mirada del rostro del chiquillo que parecía el menor de todos. No lograba ubicarlo, y tampoco conocía su identidad. Debía admitir que se parecía enormemente a los gemelos, y sin embargo, había algo en él que le hacía demasiado familiar. Arrugó la frente un poco más. Y entonces, lo recordó.

Melania había sido la amante de Deuteros. Aquel niño… tenía que ser su hijo.

Su sobrino.

-X-

-¿Ciara? –Susurró Kagaho, mientras agitaba suavemente el pequeño cuerpo dormido de su nueva _amiga_.- ¿Ciara?

-¿Mmmm…? –la adormilada respuesta de la niña le sacó una sonrisa minúscula. Y pronto, su encontró con unos cansados ojos púrpura mirándolo entre sueños.- ¿Kagaho? –el chico asintió.

-Vamos, despierta. –Violate se incorporó, y se sobó los ojos con cuidado, llevando las manos después a su pelo, en un vago intento por acomodarlo levemente.

Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron, sosteniéndose por un instante. La morena aceptó la mano que el chico le tendía y se puso en pie rápidamente, apretujándose en la capa de sobra que Kagaho traía consigo. La noche era fresca, y sobre todo, deseaban pasar desapercibidos. El mayor colocó su capucha, y ayudó a Violate a ponerse adecuadamente la suya. Ella, interiormente y sin saber el motivo, se sentía aliviada de no haber tenido que usar el poder que le concedía su gracia para convencerle de acompañarla. Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

-Es la hora. –murmuró él, antes de que de los dos se perdieran en la espesura del bosque y la negrura de la noche, en busca del caballo que los conduciría al reino oscuro de Ambar.

-X-

Arien se revolvió inquieta bajo su manta. Habitualmente, no tenía problema alguno para dormir en campamentos improvisados cuando viajaban. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Abrió los ojos, aburrida y asqueada de tanto dar vueltas sin sentido, y los fijó en el esponjoso techo de hojas que formaban las copas de los árboles sobre ellos.

Se esforzó en ignorar aquella opresión que sentía en su pecho, afinando su oído y escuchando el murmulló apenas perceptible del crepitar del fuego opacando las voces de Regulo y Albafica, que hacían guardia unos metros más allá. Respiró hondo en un par de ocasiones, y maldijo entonces su don. De algún modo se afinaba cada día percibiendo, en contadas ocasiones, los estados de ánimo que la rodeaban y aquella, era una de ellas. Alguien en la comitiva estaba terriblemente inquieto y podría decir… que asustado.

Frunció el ceño, en aquel momento, no estaba muy segura de que era lo que debía hacer. Por un lado, podía utilizar su gracia y descubrir sin ser vista, quien era la fuente de aquellas sensaciones. Y por otro, podía respetar la intimidad de todos ellos, y simplemente echarles una ojeada mientras dormían. Tras mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor era la segunda opción, así que haciendo a un lado sus nervios, suspiró y se apoyó sobre sus codos.

Entrecerró los ojos sutilmente, intentando acomodarlos a la etérea luz del fuego que ardía unos metros más allá. Lentamente, llevó su mirada sobre las siluetas durmientes de sus compañeros, y no encontró nada raro. Decepcionada, se revolvió bajo la manta y se giró, dispuesta a acostarse otra vez, y retomar la tarea de conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, un gemido cargado de dolor, la sobresaltó. Volteó su mirada hacia el origen del ruido, y se quedó boquiabierta cuando descubrió quien era. Rápidamente, volteó en todas direcciones, comprobando si alguien más lo había notado, pero todos dormían. Se destapó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso en pie. Avanzó un par de pasos, y entonces, la voz de Albafica a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A por un poco de agua. –improvisó. El de cabello aguamarina la observó un momento, y luego asintió lentamente, para alivio de la chica.

-Te cuidado. –dijo finalmente.

Arien mantuvo su mirada fija en él hasta que el Montaraz volvió a atender su conversación con Regulo. La morena reanudó su camino, acercándose al lecho que era su objetivo, arrodillándose a su lado. Sus ojos azules, observaron cada detalle de aquel rostro que se debatía entre pesadillas y se sorprendió a si misma al no poder apartar la vista de él. Agradeció entonces que el chico hubiera escogido aquel lugar, resguardado por un árbol, para dormir.

Llevó una temblorosa mano hasta el pecho del chico y lo agitó suavemente, intentando despertarlo.

-¿Saga? –musitó. No tuvo más respuesta que un nuevo quejido que logró estremecerla. Siguió intentando despertarlo sin ser demasiado brusca pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

Nerviosa y preocupada, Arien volteó sobre su hombro, buscando la durmiente silueta de Shion y lo encontró perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Respiró hondo, y llegó a la conclusión de que solamente tenía una opción si no quería asustarlo un poco más, si es que aquello era posible.

Llevó su mano derecha a la frente del peliazul, y con suavidad, la posó allí, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo bañado en un sudor frio.

-_Lanta kaima, _Saga_…_ -murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima al rostro durmiente. Pero Saga gimió de nuevo. Arien frunció el ceño disgustada y decepcionada, pero se animó a intentarlo de nuevo- _Lanta ka… _

Sin embargo, aguantó la respiración cuando una mano sujetó la suya de improviso, provocando en ella un respingo y alejándola del rostro del peliazul. Hubiera alzado el rostro instantáneamente, sino fuera porque unos ojos verdes se habían clavado en ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Saga aún con la respiración agitada.

-Yo… intentaba ayudarte. No despertabas. Tenías pesadillas y… -se apresuró a responder temerosa de la mirada que el chico la dirigía. Era como si hubiera descubierto un oscuro secreto que Saga no deseaba que nadie supiera.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. –Espetó levantándose del improvisado lecho.- No es asunto tuyo.

Arien asintió nerviosamente, mientras lo veía alejarse en dirección a la hoguera y notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de un montón de lágrimas. No sólo no había tenido éxito… sino que él se había enfadado, dedicándola una mirada que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. Y además… había dejado al descubierto su dominio de la magia, cosa que había prometido ante el rey guardar celosamente.

Apretó los dientes, e ignoró la solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

-_Continuará…_-

**NdA: **Uhm… ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Aparentemente dispuesta a retomar mi rutina de publicación. ¡No tarde tres meses esta vez! Poco que decir, porque como ya sabéis este capítulo es uno doble. Así que la historia continúa en el siguiente.

Para los curiosos, el nombre que Violate adopta en esta misión de infiltrada, Ciara, procede del Gaélico. Y si, significa oscuridad. Muy apropiado, ¿no?

Por si acaso, traducciones de los hechizos de magia:

_Karn aduamin: _Imágenes en el espejo.

_Lanta kaima: _Duerme.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	14. Nuestro lugar Parte 2

Si empezáis a leer por aquí, no comprenderéis nada. Hay un capítulo previo a este, ya que son dos partes y esta es la segunda. Necesitáis leerlo para no perder el hilo de la historia.

Sin más, os dejo con lo interesante. ¡A leer!

-X-

**Capítulo 13: Nuestro lugar. Parte 2**

-X-

Tras dos días de viajar sin descanso, Kagaho comprendía de algún modo la insistencia de Ciara por hacer un alto en el camino. Aunque él la había advertido de que no era un lugar lo suficientemente seguro, ella se había negado a dar un solo paso más. Aparentemente, la morena que saciaba su sed con el poco agua que les quedaba en las alforjas, no era la única que se encontraba exhausta. El viejo caballo que Kagaho llevaba montando durante años, resoplaba con esfuerzo mientras saboreaba el delicioso manjar que suponía para él la hierba prácticamente seca.

Acarició la crin del animal con suavidad, relajándose con el vaivén provocado por su respiración. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía bajar la guardia por completo. Se sentía observado y acechado.

Volteó sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar a Ciara tan extrañamente tranquila ante su situación. Se atrevería a decir que se encontraba, incluso, aliviada. La niña le devolvió una sonrisa.

O eso pensó él, porque cuando se percató de que el gesto y la mirada de la morena no iban dirigidos a su persona, miró exactamente en la dirección que la tenía tan concentrada y feliz. Y no pudo hacer más que dar un paso atrás, intimidado, ante lo que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver.

Un hombre rubio se acercaba a caballo lentamente, pero sin quitarles la vista de encima a ninguno de los dos. Su semblante era duro y serio. A pesar de ello, lo que más llamó la atención del joven era la impoluta armadura que envolvía su cuerpo. Bajo los rayos del sol, que comenzaba a caer lentamente al anochecer, el metal negruzco brillaba con sutileza y en su pecho, resplandecía el emblema del Emperador.

No tardó en llegar hasta ellos.

-Muy bien hecho, Violate. –dijo aún sobre su caballo, mirando fijamente a la chiquilla.

-Gracias. –respondió ella poniéndose en pie.

Kagaho llevó su mirada de uno a otro, sin comprender ninguna de aquellas palabras que habían pronunciado ni la extraña cercanía con la que se trataban. Volteó a ver a Ciara.

-¿Violate? –alcanzó a preguntar. La chiquilla mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque esta era menos brillante.- ¿Qué…?

-Ese es mi nombre real. –replicó acercándose a él. Kagaho reculó y frunció el ceño disgustado.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? –exclamó al ver como el rubio descendía de su caballo, y se acercaba de igual modo hasta él. Se sentía acorralado.

-Tranquilo, chico. –La voz grave del espectro lo estremeció.- Deja que ella te explique. –Kagaho miró a los ojos de Violate, esperando la explicación que ansiaba tanto por escuchar.

-¿Y bien? –dijo.

-Querías llegar hasta Ambar, y hasta Hades. Aquí estás. Él… -señaló al espectro.- Es Radamanthys. Estoy segura que habrás oído hablar de él en alguna ocasión. –el moreno apenas acertó a asentir.

-Me has mentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías en la aldea? ¿Cómo…?

-Hay pocas cosas que se escapan al control del Emperador. –intervino esta vez Radamanthys captando su atención.- Los bosques, las aves… son sus ojos y sus oídos. –En aquel momento, uno de los murciélagos de Wimber se posó en su mano. El rubio la alzó para que toda duda que Kagaho pueda tener fuera disipada.

-Él sabe que ya no confías en los Naurilors. Sabe de tus inquietudes y las comprende. Te preocupas de su pueblo, igual que él. –Violate lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos antes de continuar.- Sabe que los aldeanos sufren y mueren por su culpa. Quiere detenerlo, igual que tú. –un estremecimiento recorrió a Kagaho de pies a cabeza cuando la chica sostuvo su mano, y por un momento, su voz sonó como música a sus oídos.

-Tienes la oportunidad de ayudar con eso, chico. –volteó a ver a Radamanthys.

-Háblale de los Naurilors y él se encargará de que todo acabe.

Kagaho no atinó a decir palabra alguna para oponerse a aquella petición. Todos los motivos que habían citado, eran precisamente los que lo habían obligado a huir, y si bien la intención que tenía al llegar a Ambar era confesar aquellos secretos… Ahora se sentía inseguro. Sin embargo, Violate estrechó su mano un poco más y un agradable hormigueo subió por su mano.

Finalmente, asintió.

-Veras, los Naurilors… -comenzó a hablar, bajo la atenta mirada del espectro.

Violate se sentó a su lado, escuchando atentamente la conversación, pero con su mirada perdida en la palma de su mano. Al final, había tenido que usar su gracia para convencerlo de que aquello era lo mejor… o la misión hubiera corrido peligro. Ella, sin embargo, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, no darle aquel empujón.

-X-

Hacía mucho tiempo que Shion no pisaba los suelos esponjosos de Lemuria. Poco después de cruzar sus fronteras, el peliverde respiró hondo; embriagando sus sentidos con el perfume de las _elanor_ que crecían por todas partes. Se veía obligado a confesarse a sí mismo, otra vez, que sentía nostalgia de los tiempos de antaño. Sin embargo, quizá lo que le resultaba más duro en aquellos momentos, era que hacía prácticamente diez años que visitó a Sage en compañía de Sísifo.

Suspiró apesadumbrado y alzó el rostro, observando a los chicos que viajaban a su lado. No sabía nada del Naurilor, ni siquiera sabía si vivía o no. Y tampoco conocía la suerte que había corrido Niamh. Naur había sido aislado en su totalidad; era prácticamente imposible entrar o salir del antiguo reino, y por tanto… la información llegaba con cuentagotas. ¡Hubiera deseado saber tantas cosas!

Negó lentamente con el rostro, más para sus propios pensamientos que otra cosa, intentando alejar aquella pésima corazonada que sentía y se forzó a despejar su mente de aquel tema.

Posó su mirada en Aioros, que estaba inusualmente serio y apagado, e instintivamente, miró a Dohko que caminaba a su derecha. Esbozó una sonrisa triste al comprobar que padre e hijo lucían la misma expresión.

-¿Nervioso? –preguntó. Dohko volteó a verlo.

-Resignado, más bien.

-No tiene caso darle más vueltas, me temo. –el castaño negó suavemente, totalmente de acuerdo, a medida que avanzaban.

-No deja de preocuparme.

-Te comprendo. –Shion frunció el ceño ligeramente, gesto que al rey no le pasó inadvertido.- Pero consuélate, de todas las alianzas posibles, esta es la mejor.

Dohko, que había vuelto la vista al frente, lo miró una vez más fugazmente antes de volver a prestarle atención al camino. Conocía de sobra a su amigo. Así que no le resultó difícil averiguar en que estaba pensando. Entendía su preocupación, porque el elfo era plenamente consciente de que muy probablemente, la situación que atravesaban ahora, y que en aquel caso les había llevado hasta la corte de Lemuria, se daría de nuevo más adelante. Y aquello era algo que prometía ser más que problemático. Shion temía que llegara el momento, y para ser sinceros, él también.

-¡Es genial!

Elfo y rey intercambiaron una mirada en el momento en que Milo pasó junto a ellos como una exhalación, totalmente fascinado. Apenas un segundo tardó Aioria en alcanzarlo, con la misma expresión. Las facciones de ambos adultos se suavizaron, dejando escapar incluso una risa, pues comprendían la reacción de los dos pequeños. Milo y Aioria apenas estaban empezando a conocer el mundo en que vivían.

Los ojos del par de chiquillos brillaban con emoción. Ante ellos, Lemuria se alzaba en su esplendor, aunque la noche hubiera caído ya. Sin embargo, la visita de Alcanor en aquella ocasión, era un gran evento; y por ello, el reino perdido se había engalanado.

La luna bañaba con sus rayos de plata los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el gran lago. Y entre ellos, cientos de diminutos farolillos de colores colgaban y se mecían por la ligera brisa como si de un enjambre de luciérnagas se tratara. Los caminos que la comitiva atravesaba, estaban perfectamente iluminados por las antorchas que ardían en sus pebeteros de piedra blanca e inmaculada.

-_Lle creoso a'baramin..._ –La voz melodiosa de Sage, les daba la bienvenida al reino desde lo alto de la escalinata.

A su lado se hallaba Yuzuriha, luciendo en su frente la hermosa tiara de piedras preciosas que la identificaba como lo que era: la heredera al trono milenario de los elfos. Sus ojos azules buscaron el rostro de sus amigos, pero más en concreto uno de ellos. Aioros lucía apesadumbrado e inusualmente serio. Y aunque a la princesa elfa tampoco le entusiasmaba en exceso la idea de aquel matrimonio, el pesar que sintió en su corazón al contemplar al príncipe de Alcanor, la forzó a llevar su vista al suelo; en un intento vago por ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a empañar su mirada.

-X-

Radamanthys se tomó su tiempo para asimilar toda la información que había escuchado de labios de Kagaho.

En un primer momento, notó el desencanto que lo embargó al descubrir la mentira de Violate. Sin embargo, aquello parecía haber sido un nimio detalle para el joven guerrero. Sin darse cuenta el rubio frunció el ceño. Llevaban años vigilándolo a los Naurilors y de algún modo, había llegado a conocer a Kagaho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al comprobar cómo Violate sostenía su mano, temerosa de que la misión fracasara y no hubiera marcha atrás.

Radamanthys sabía que aquella medida no era necesaria. Estaba plenamente seguro de que Kagaho hubiera hablado por su propia voluntad, diciendo exactamente lo que necesitaban saber. El odio, el rencor y la oscuridad que anidaban en el interior del chico habían resultado ser más fuertes que él y los recuerdos de la fe que su familia tenía en los decadentes caballeros. Debía admitir, de todos modos, que aquella niña era un arma terriblemente poderosa y útil. Solamente con el suave, y aparentemente inofensivo, tacto de su mano; era capaz de manejar las voluntades a su antojo.

Debía cuidarse de todos modos. Era un arma de doble filo.

-¿Radamanthys? –fue precisamente su voz la que lo sacó del letargo en que sus pensamientos lo habían sumido. Alzó su mirada dorada y contemplo a Violate.

-¿Si?

-¿El ataque será esta noche? –La pregunta captó rápidamente la atención de Kagaho, que alzó la mirada buscando la suya. El espectro se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Depende de la respuesta del señor Hades. –Volteó sus ojos al fuego que los calentaba, brillando de un modo sobrenatural.- Pero estoy seguro de que así será. Los murciélagos no tardaran en volver con su respuesta, y será cuestión de minutos que agrupemos a los espectros que tenemos ocultos en los bosques.

-¿Por qué habéis esperado tanto? –La interrupción de Kagaho y su tono urgente, lo sorprendieron.- Por lo que veo, lleváis mucho tiempo vigilándonos, podíais haber actuado mucho antes. ¿Por qué me habéis esperado a mí? –el espectro lo miró a los ojos fijamente, con el semblante serio y finalmente contestó.

-Le resultaste interesante al Emperador. No sé el motivo.

-¿Yo? Solamente soy un huérfano de Bennu al que han enseñado a manejar las armas, nada más.

-En efecto, nada más. –por el tono de voz utilizado, Kagaho hubiera dicho que su persona no le resultaba grata al capitán rubio.- Pero el señor Hades siempre acoge en sus brazos a aquellos que le juran lealtad, y si no me equivoco, tú pensabas hacerlo. ¿No es así? –El chico asintió.- Además, conoces cosas de ellos que nosotros no sabemos. Es verdad que hemos sabido su ubicación cambiante con más o menos exactitud, pero tú… -lo señalo con el dedo y sonrió.- Tú te convertiste en uno de ellos cuando Bennu fue arrasada, a pesar de todo. Por mucho que los odies, tu mente, inevitablemente, trabaja como la suya. Como la de todos los enemigos de Ambar. Eso te hace muy valioso.

Kagaho continuó mirándolo unos largos segundos más, mientras pensaba en aquella respuesta que le había dado el espectro. A decir verdad, era algo totalmente lógico. Y el hecho de saberse valioso para alguien como el Emperador… le resultó halagador. Los Naurilors jamás habían dejado de tratarlo como a un niño indefenso. Ahora, sabía que todo aquello iba a cambiar.

Fue entonces que Wimber apareció entre las sombras, caminando prácticamente arrastrando los pies y con su cabello grisáceo alborotado escondiendo sus ojos. Su rostro soñoliento no ocultaba una sonrisa retorcida donde se dejaban ver sus dientes afilados. En su mano, el mismo murciélago que horas atrás sostuvo Radamanthys, los observaba con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

-Tenemos respuesta, señor. –murmuró con un tono de voz similar a un gorgoteo, el nuevo espectro. Radamanthys asintió satisfecho y con un gesto de su rostro, urgió al otro a continuar hablando.- El Emperador Hades ha dado la orden.

La sonrisa maquiavélica del rubio no le pasó inadvertida a ninguno de los presentes. Inconscientemente, paso la lengua por sus labios, relamiéndose ante el triunfo que sabía tenía en su mano. Finalmente, saldaría cuentas pendientes con los Naurilors.

-Atacaremos esta noche y los Naurilors, serán historia.

-X-

Shion debía admitir que hacía demasiado tiempo que Lemuria no acogía una celebración así. A pesar de que los elfos siempre habían sido amantes de la música y las artes, sus canticos habitualmente solían ser tristes y melancólicos; añorando épocas de antaño que la mayoría ya ni siquiera recordaba.

Aparentemente, Sage se había esforzado por hacer de aquel día uno especial, pues una inusual alegría invadía hasta el último rincón del reino. El peliverde imaginaba que era el único modo que el rey había encontrado de hacer de aquel momento, uno más agradable para Yuzuriha y Aioros. Shion sonrió. Sage, aparentemente podía ser frio y distante, incluso arrogante, pero en realidad, contaba con un corazón de oro y comprendía bien a que se enfrentaban los jóvenes príncipes. Al menos, les había dado una fiesta que pudieran recordar con alegría.

-De momento, parece que va bastante bien. –la voz de Hakurei a su lado lo sobresaltó. El elfo sonrió.- Lo siento. –se disculpó tendiéndole una copa de vino.

-No importa. Estaba pensando cuando fue la última vez que se celebró algo de este modo en Lemuria.

-Me temo que no conseguiríamos recordarlo por mucho que nos esforzáramos. –replicó sonriente. Shion asintió divertido.

-¿Qué tal está Mu? –preguntó, cambiando de tema, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la silueta del chiquillo pelilila que escuchaba con una sonrisa tímida las, seguramente increíbles, historias que Milo y Aioria relataban emocionados mientras gesticulaban escandalosamente con las manos. Hakurei sonrió.

-Bien, muy bien. –Tomó un sorbo.- Es terriblemente inteligente, aunque quizá aún sea demasiado tímido. Creo que vuestra visita le hará bien.

-Sin duda. Ese par hace hablar hasta a un muerto, Hakurei. –replicó señalando a Milo y Aioria. Ambos dejaron escapar una carcajada.

-Hablando de Milo… -Shion frunció el ceño. Estaba casi seguro de cuál era el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.- ¿Has visto a Melania?

-No. –fue su seca respuesta, sin desviar la vista del pequeño peliazul.

-Quizá deberías visitarla. Ha estado observando entre las sombras desde vuestra llegada. Pero de ningún modo quiso estar presente en la celebración. –Hakurei llevó la vista a los gemelos fugazmente. - Y no precisamente por lo que estás pensando. –Shion volteó a verlo, arrugando la frente.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?

-No teme ser reconocida por los chicos. –Los ojos grises se fijaron en los rosados.- Teme enfrentar al vivo retrato de Deuteros y no poder soportarlo…

Shion se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, jugueteando con la copa casi vacía en su mano y observando al igual que su acompañante a los chicos. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente al escuchar la risa de Kanon, mientras prestaba atención a la discusión que Angelo y Shura mantenían a su lado. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido que aunque Saga escuchaba, parecía extrañamente distraído; llevando su mirada, a ratos, de un ausente Aioros al asiento vacío que debía haber dejado Arien.

Suspiró. Era cierto que cuando eran más pequeños, se parecían notablemente a su padre. Pero ahora, en plena adolescencia, eran su vivo retrato. Y aquel era un parecido que solamente aumentaría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, se negó a darle la razón a Melania.

-Quizá debiera rehacer su vida y seguir adelante. Aunque fuera, interesarse un poco por su hijo y no por el viejo recuerdo de Deuteros que nunca más volverá. –Masculló.- Milo está vivo y está aquí.

-Lo sé. –Hakurei le dio un bocado a uno de los diminutos pastelitos.- Pero… no es más que la sombra de la mujer que un día conociste. Su luz se ha apagado.

-X-

Atrás habían dejado a Violate, en lugar seguro. Y era entonces que una ola de extraño nerviosismo invadió a Kagaho, justo en el momento en que se percató de la magnitud de sus decisiones. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ellas. Observó al grupo de espectros que Radamanthys había reunido, surgidos de los bosques y se sorprendió ante el alcance del poder de Hades.

Viéndolo así, verdaderamente era imposible que los Naurilors tuvieran éxito algún día, pues de cada rincón de la tierra surgían nuevos fieles al Emperador.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en nada más, se encontró con que sus ojos podían vislumbrar el improvisado campamento que los caballeros de Naur no tardarían en abandonar. En mitad de la noche, las pocas antorchas que utilizaban relucían, delatando su presencia. Y tristemente, por mucho que vigilaran, aquel era un ataque que les cogería desprevenidos.

Volteó a ver a Radamanthys que a su izquierda, lucía una mirada soberbia y feroz. Kagaho no lo conocía, pero no había que ser ningún genio para comprender que aquella cacería era más que personal para el espectro. El chico conocía lo ocurrido hacía diez años, con detalle. Y sabía de sobra que Sísifo plantaría cara, y que probablemente, aquella no sería una batalla en absoluto fácil.

Fue entonces que recordó.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –preguntó en apenas un susurro. Radamanthys alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante la confianza que se tomaba el mocoso.

-Adelante.

-Dejad a los niños con vida. –La imagen de Niamh y su sonrisa se dibujó ante él con tanta nitidez, que le estremeció.- Ellos no tienen culpa alguna de lo que sucede.

-No te prometo nada. –replicó el rubio mientras volvía la vista al frente.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No era tan ingenuo como para aferrarse a aquellas palabras como a un clavo ardiendo. No pretendía poner su confianza en el primer espectro que se cruzara en su camino. Frunció el ceño. No pretendía poner su confianza en nadie más, de hecho.

Respiró hondo, procurando aislar aquellos pensamientos y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. En las primeras filas del grupo, podía notarse la tensión previa a una batalla, la sed de sangre y la emoción que agarrotaba los músculos de los espectros. Observó rápidamente las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros de armas y se forzó a relajarse. El nudo que sentía en su garganta amenazaba con alterar su juicio.

Entonces, oyó la señal.

Las tropas de Radamanthys obedecieron y en apenas un segundo, tanto a pie como a caballo, los espectros surgieron a raudales de los bosques. Aullando como lobos hambrientos ante la imagen de una presa acorralada y herida; sentenciada de muerte. Aquello era lo que representaban los Naurillors en aquel momento.

Kagaho permaneció en la retaguardia. Desde su posición, observó como las antorchas se encendían en el pequeño poblado, escuchó los gritos de alarma y el sonido de las armas al ser desenvainadas. Pronto, el rugir de la batalla llegó hasta sus oídos: metal contra metal, gritos de sorpresa y aliento, las lanzas y flechas rasgando el aire. Lamentos y gemidos de dolor de uno y otro bando.

Atenazado en su lugar, se sentía un espectador mudo de una tragedia de magnitudes épicas. Sin embargo, fue en aquel momento de duda, que Radamanthys y Sísifo se tenían cara a cara a después de diez años. Kagaho hubiera deseado observar únicamente aquel singular combate, mantenerse ajeno a la refriega. Pero en su fuero interno sabía que si quería darse a respetar, debía hacerlo con sus propios logros y no solamente con palabras.

Echó un último vistazo al espectro y al Naurilor. Sus miradas desafiantes le indicaron que algo grande estaba a punto de comenzar. Espoleó a su caballo, con la adrenalina disparada, y se encaminó rumbo a la batalla.

-X-

Cuando Saga logró escabullirse del banquete, le parecía que habían pasado horas desde su comienzo. Debía admitir que le había resultado una velada agradable, aunque no todo lo que debería. Por un lado, le había resultado imposible dejar de observar a Aioros. Podía decir, que conocía al joven heredero mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, pero aquello no le había supuesto una ventaja en este caso. Cualquiera lo suficientemente sobrio en aquella fiesta, se hubiera dado cuenta de que el castaño estaba terriblemente disgustado. Y no solamente él. Sino que Yuzuriha lucía el mismo semblante.

Suspiró ligeramente. No les envidiaba en absoluto. Pero en aquel momento, se sentía incapaz de darle más vueltas a aquel asunto que ya no tenía solución. ¿Acaso podía él hacer algo? Negó suavemente con el rostro.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante largo rato. No era aquel asunto el único que lo traía inquieto últimamente.

Se había percatado de que las expresiones tristes no eran exclusivas de los dos príncipes herederos, sino que había alguien más cuyo rostro ensombrecido lo hizo sentir miserable con solo una mirada fulminante. No le había pasado desapercibido como Arien había abandonado la celebración, con disimulo, nada más terminar la cena y como apenas había probado bocado o pronunciado palabra alguna.

Se maldijo internamente, porque sabía que había sido culpa suya y de su arranque de ira al despertar dos noches atrás. El asunto de las pesadillas era algo que prefería mantener como suyo. Sabía que alguna ocasión sus compañeros lo habían notado, era difícil de ocultar cuando pasaban todo el tiempo juntos en los viajes; pero no le habían dado mayor importancia. Y agradecía que fuera así, le ayudaba a sentir menos inquietud. Sin embargo, la reacción de Arien había sido totalmente diferente. Se había sentido desesperada por ayudarlo… aunque fuera de un modo que lo inquietó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

¿Y cómo había agradecido él su intento de ayudarle? Espantándola.

Se sopló el flequillo frustrado, y en el preciso momento en que se sentó en el suelo, apesadumbrado, reparó en una silueta que no había visto antes. Alzó los ojos para verla bien y entreabrió los labios, sorprendido, al percatarse de su identidad. No supo si agradecer su suerte o maldecirla.

Después de pensar bien que hacer, comprobó que Arien no lo hubiera visto y volteó a ambos lados, en busca del modo de subir hasta el atrio donde la chica permanecía sentada y pensativa; con la mirada perdida en el mar de farolillos que adornaba el bosque.

Lemuria era ciertamente singular. Aunque el palacio real estuviera en pleno centro del lago, distaba mucho de parecerse al resto de las construcciones del reino.

Los elfos, amantes de la naturaleza sobre todas las cosas, cantaban a los animales, a los arboles y a las flores; a las aguas bravas de los ríos… y sus voces mágicas; avivaban el crecimiento de las plantas, moldeándolas a su antojo y según sus propios deseos. De aquel modo, habían logrado construir una auténtica ciudadela escondida entre la floresta haciendo que el bosque y las edificaciones fueran un solo ente.

La primera vez que uno ponía su mirada sobre las curiosas viviendas élficas, quedaba maravillado. Y es que no era para menos, porque enormes plataformas circulares descansaban, en diferentes niveles, sobre las gruesas ramas que nacían de los troncos robustos de los árboles, mientras que las escaleras, parecían surgir de la misma arboleda como una rama más. No había en aquellas construcciones nada que hubiera sido construido por otros medios que las artes élficas; y resultaban sorprendentemente acogedoras.

Rápidamente Saga se puso en pie y llevó su mirada a los lados, en busca de la escalera que le condujera hasta su amiga.

Le costó un par de segundos encontrarla, pero finalmente, vislumbró el túnel de ramas de cornejo que se entrelazaban formando un tupido techo. Bajo él ascendían en espiral las escaleras iluminadas por diminutos farolillos cubiertos de flores de colores,

Se animó a subir con sigilo, y una vez estuvo arriba, atravesó la trampilla que lo separaba del piso. Fijó sus ojos en la espalda de la joven gracia, cuyas piernas colgaban por el borde de la balconada. Saga respiró hondo y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Aburrida de la fiesta? –murmuró. Arien no volteó a verlo.

-¿Y tú? –Saga no se sorprendió de que la gracia ni siquiera se sobresaltara. Así que, pesaroso, se sentó a su lado, adoptando la misma postura que ella y perdiendo su mirada en el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos.

-Cansado. –mintió. Arien no respondió nada más, y de algún modo, Saga sintió que era algo bien merecido. Pasaron unos segundos en el más completo de los silencios, y finalmente, se atrevió a romperlo.

-Respecto a lo de la otra noche… -comenzó a decir titubeante.

-No importa. Me metí donde no debía. –Saga la miró entonces, sorprendido ante la extraña dureza que mostraba con él.

-Lo que intentabas hacer… -insistió.- ¿Era magia? –Arien pareció pensar por un momento la respuesta, y al final, asintió levemente.- ¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuisteis a Atlantis por primera vez, hace dos años? –Saga asintió, encantado de que finalmente hablara un poco más relajada- Shion me descubrió probando mis habilidades en la Torre.

-¿Desde entonces has estado aprendiendo a usarla? –La morena asintió nuevamente.

Aunque el hecho de haber conseguido que hablara era un avance, Saga no estaba en absoluto satisfecho. No si tenía aquel rostro tan… triste. Suspiró una vez más, dejando que, de nuevo, el tenso silencio se hiciera entre ambos mientras sopesaba sus opciones. La realidad era que no tenía demasiado claro que era lo que debía decir.

Fue un movimiento de la chica lo que llamó su atención.

-Iré a acostarme, estoy agotada. –murmuró mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Pero Saga se apresuró y sujetó su mano antes de que se fuera, ganándose una mirada que entremezclaba sorpresa y molestia ante tal acción.

-Lo siento. –Dijo sin más rodeos.- Siento haberte tratado así. –Las facciones de Arien se suavizaron.- Se que solamente intentabas ayudarme, pero ese asunto es… complicado. –Suspiró, sin soltarla, mientras se soplaba el flequillo con nerviosismo.- Las pesadillas están ahí desde que tengo memoria, y aunque las pócimas de Shion lograron dominarlas durante mucho tiempo, últimamente ya no… -Fijó sus ojos verdes en los de ella.- Además, la magia me inquieta, hay algo en ella que me… asusta. –Arien lo miró durante unos segundos, con los ojos cristalinos.

-¡Perdonamé! –Exclamó de pronto, estrechándolo en un abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa.- No debí intentarlo de ese modo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que fuera a funcionar… -sorprendido de sí mismo, Saga se encontró devolviendo el abrazo. La escuchó sollozar, y su corazón se encogió.- ¡Me asusté! Te veías tan mal que yo…

-Tranquila. –Murmuró, intentando consolarla.- Estoy bien.

-¡No sabía que más hacer! ¡Y necesitaba hacer algo!

Saga apretó el abrazo, sorprendido ante aquel arrebato de llanto, intentando calmarla, pues a medida que hablaba, su propia inquietud aumentaba y Arien lloraba con más fuerza. Instantáneamente recordó el lejano día cuando la conoció. Y sin darse cuenta, besó su cabello con cuidado, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo; intentando, con todo el cariño del mundo, tranquilizarla… y por qué no, tranquilizarse. Él mismo se sentía terriblemente inquieto por todo lo que le rodeaba, y sobre todo, por la cercanía de la princesa y lo extrañamente bien que se sentía así.

Minutos después, cuando el llanto ya se había detenido y las respiraciones de ambos lucían más pausadas, continuaban exactamente en la misma posición. Habiéndose acostumbrado a la cercanía de la morena y sonriendo sutilmente ante las cosquillas que provocaba el cabello de Arien en su cuello, Saga enredó sus dedos en la melena, peinándolo con cuidado y delicadeza. Ella cerró los ojos, relajada ante el contacto.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó el peliazul.

Arien abrió nuevamente los ojos, y alzó el rostro ligeramente, lo necesario para fijarse bien en su mirada esmeralda y en aquel brillo tan especial que desprendía. Asintió de un modo tan suave, que si no hubieran continuado en aquella postura, Saga ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. El gemelo mayor sonrió nerviosamente ante la creciente cercanía, pero se sentía incapaz de retirar la mirada.

La princesa sonrió igualmente, llevando con extrema lentitud, su mano a la nuca de Saga, sin dejar de observarlo un solo segundo. Con timidez acarició la suave piel de su cuello, acercándolo lentamente hacia sí y deteniéndose en el preciso instante en que sus rostros quedaron a pocos milímetros de distancia. Se mordió el labio inferior, claramente nerviosa y a la expectativa, sin estar segura de si debía y cómo debía continuar. Notó como la mano de Saga descendía hasta su cintura y se aferraba a ella con un nerviosismo que no esperaba en él; mientras la otra retrocedía hasta dibujar su mandíbula con los dedos. Arien cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto tan delicado, y sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo de principio a fin.

Saga no dejó de observarla un solo momento, y aquella imagen de la princesa acurrucada entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose ante su contacto y ansiando más de él, fue simplemente, más fuerte que él.

Sus labios se rozaron, de un modo tan sutil e inocente que más parecía una caricia de la brisa primaveral. Sin embargo, dispuestos a no separarse; con la torpeza y dulzura de aquel que prueba por vez primera un manjar, profundizaron el beso con timidez. Arien entreabrió los labios invitando a Saga a continuar, aferrándose a él, impidiendo que se alejara; y fue entonces que ambos cerraron sus ojos ante la noche de la vieja Lemuria, para perderse en la única compañía que el otro podía ofrecerle.

-X-

Sísifo resistió el impetuoso golpe que Radamanthys pretendía asestarle. Sujetó la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos, con fuerza y firmeza y no se amedrentó ante la imponente figura del espectro ante él. El arquero llevaba una eternidad esperando aquel momento y no tenía intención alguna de ponérselo fácil ni de rendirse tan pronto.

El rubio retiró su arma, y Sísifo asestó una nueva estocada que lo forzó a retroceder un par de pasos. Lo suficiente para que el castaño recuperara por un momento la respiración. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse descansar demasiado, porque su enemigo era un diestro espadachín, y darle tiempo de recomponerse sería un error.

Con maestría, el arquero llevó la espada sobre su cabeza y la giró en sus manos, forzando a Radamanthys a alzar su arma para defenderse; haciendo que del choque saltaran pequeñas chispas encarnadas.

Se separaron nuevamente, sólo para volver a saltar en contra del otro, lanzando y esquivando estocadas mientras ambos ejecutaban un perfecto baile con sus pies que los mantenía en su posición.

El rubio continuó retrocediendo, sin embargo, cuando llegó un punto que no podía hacerlo más, defendió su terreno con uñas y dientes, esquivando todos los ataques que Sísifo asestaba con maestría, anticipándose a él. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en el Naurilor, que era incapaz de no pensar en lo mucho que un descanso de segundos le ayudaría en su situación.

No conseguía de ningún modo sacarle ventaja al espectro y aquello comenzaba a inquietarlo. La derrota siempre había sido una posibilidad, pero si Radamanthys vivía y por tanto, lo derrotaba… ¿qué sería de los demás? Hasgard y él eran los más diestros guerreros, no podían permitirse caer, eso conllevaría la masacre de su grupo. De los niños.

De Niamh.

Respiró hondo, desechando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, que no ayudaban en un momento como aquel y se aferró de nuevo a su espada, contraatacando. Mas, observó aterrado como su fuerza parecía esfumarse, ya que aunque había conseguido herir el costado de Radamanthys, costando con el filo de su arma la carne bajo las escamas de la armadura… no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como ser letal.

Los gritos de sus compañeros y amigos, que hasta entonces había conseguido mantener alejados de su mente, atravesaron sus defensas, desestabilizándolo, y forzándolo a mirar por encima de su hombro en su dirección. Gran error, porque Radamanthys aprovechó la distracción y enterró la punta de su espada en el hombro del arquero. Sísifo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras el espectro retorcía el frio metal en su herida.

-La Gracia no dejó escapar un solo grito de dolor, arquero.

Los ojos azules del Naurilor se abrieron de par en par, mientras el espectro desenterraba la espada. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón con solo recordar aquel momento y furioso, frunció el ceño. Se secó el sudor que goteaba por su rostro con el dorso de su mano, ignorando las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y rápidamente la llevó a la empuñadura de su espada, buscando, por todos los medios, no soltar aquella arma a pesar del lacerante dolor de su hombro.

-No te atrevas siquiera a referirte a ella. –replicó jadeando. Radamanthys esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa que delataba lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella pelea.

-¿O qué harás, Naurilor? Mira a tu alrededor. –Alzó las manos, señalando el desastre que los rodeaba, dándole un respiro al arquero.- Esto es lo único que queda de Naur, y déjame decirte… no hay nada glorioso en ello.

-¡Cállate!

-¡No sois más que un par de locos que se aferran a la vieja gloria de antaño! No podéis siquiera salvar a quienes amáis… Y déjame decirte, ni siquiera aquellos a los que salváis la vida, os están agradecidos. ¿Ves esto? –Sísifo no dejó de observarle con la respiración agitada.- Dale las gracias a Kagaho. Es obra suya. Uno de los vuestros os ha traicionado. Otra vez.

Enfurecido, Sísifo atacó de nuevo. Aparentemente haciendo oídos sordos a todas aquellas palabras, pero en su interior, le resultaba una tarea por completo imposible. Habían cuidado de aquel chico como mejor habían podido, y aunque sabía que nunca llegó a confiar en ellos del modo que los demás lo hacían… siempre tuvo la esperanza de que el buen juicio se abriera camino entre los fantasmas de su corazón.

Habían fallado miserablemente.

Casi a lo loco, contraatacó. Enlazando una estocada tras otra y esquivando del mejor modo posible los embates de su enemigo.

-¡Sísifo! –escuchó a lo lejos. Supo que era Hasgard quien lo llamaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar.

-¡Tu combate es conmigo! –la voz de Kagaho se entrometió, y entonces, el arquero encontró imposible no mirar atrás.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, chiquillo? –gritó el Naurilor.

-Sísifo y Radamanthys tienen asuntos pendientes. Tu combate… -insistió.- ¡Es conmigo!

Cuando Sísifo volvió rostro hasta el rubio, se sorprendió de encontrarlo tan cerca, y apresuradamente se defendió como pudo. La espada pesaba tanto en su mano, y su brazo dolía tanto… que apenas podía moverse con eficacia. Boqueaba en busca de oxígeno, mientras el sudor le bañaba todo el rostro, empañando sus ojos. Su corazón se apretaba en su pecho con cada latido en que su mente viajaba hasta su hija. Y por mucho que deseara vengar a Dorian, le resultaba imposible.

Hasgard sin embargo, se había visto forzado a defenderse del súbito ataque del joven chico de Bennu. Ellos lo habían entrenado, si, pero era ahora cuando descubría el magnífico guerrero que era, pues de algún modo, había conseguido aprender y perfeccionar hasta el extremo los mismos movimientos que él y Sísifo le habían enseñado.

Herido como estaba por los combates con otros espectros, el Naurillor se estremeció. Sin saber que los pensamientos de Sísifo no habían sido demasiado diferentes a los suyos en aquel momento. Observó con tristeza a Kagaho, y la expresión cargada de ira y odio quedó grabada en sus retinas. Vio de soslayo a Radamanthys y a su compañero, y fue entonces, que supo que no llegarían a ningún lado así.

A pesar de todo el odio contenido de Sísifo hacia el rubio, y de lo mucho que amaba y deseaba proteger a Niamh… le estaba resultando imposible defenderse. Simplemente, los espectros les habían sorprendido en mitad de la noche, superándoles notablemente en número y en medios… Y los grandes combates habían llegado al final de todo, cuando verdaderamente estaban exhaustos.

Boqueó en busca de oxigeno, mientras era forzado a retroceder nuevamente. Y en aquel instante… Sísifo cayó al suelo. Incapaz de desviar la mirada, Hasgard contempló a cámara lenta el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Aterrado.

Metros más allá, el arquero, con la cabeza embotada por el cansancio, el último golpe recibido y la sangre perdida, rodó sobre sí mismo en un intento vago por esquivar la nueva estocada. Si iba a morir caído en el suelo, prefería hacerlo luchando y plantando cara hasta el final. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte, pues la afilada hoja de Radamanthys abrió un enorme desgarrón en su muslo. Y entonces lo supo, porque la sangre manaba a borbotones.

Por instinto, y apurando sus últimas opciones, se revolvió y de un modo que nunca llegó a saber, su espada rasgó el rostro del rubio, inutilizando su ojo y dejándole una marca de por vida.

Sísifo no alcanzó a levantarse a tiempo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el grito ensordecedor de Radamanthys se disolvió en la confusión de su mente. El punzante y abrasador dolor de su abdomen había sido el punto final, y ambos, espectro y guerrero, lo sabían.

-Nosotros moriremos, Radamanthys. –Dijo con esfuerzo, mientras la sangre invadía su boca.- Pero habrá quien venga tras nosotros… y os harán caer. –Escupió el líquido escarlata clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada enfurecida del rubio.- Estoy seguro de ello… -murmuró.- Niamh… -El nombre de su hija fue lo último que logró pronunciar, y su rostro nacarado, la última imagen que sus ojos consiguieron distinguir antes de cerrarse por toda la eternidad.

-¡No! –gritó Hasgard poco más allá. El hombre, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y llevó las manos al suelo.

Hubiera deseado llegar allí y ayudar. Hubiera deseado darle un final diferente a la historia de los Naurilor perdidos. Pero ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Herido de muerte como estaba, no tenía sentido alguno plantarle cara a Kagaho. Su hora había llegado. Alzó el rostro, cubierto en lágrimas y lo miró a la cara.

-No olvides nunca este día, Kagaho. –Murmuró.- No lo hagas.

El chico impávido, cercenó de un solo golpe la garganta de aquel que había sido prácticamente un padre para él. Por un momento, continuó mirándolo, hipnotizado. Él había sido el artífice de aquella masacre. Poco más había que pensar ya.

Volteó a ver a Radamanthys, y el espectro dibujó una sonrisa retorcida, enmarcada por la sangre que manaba de su herida y asintió, aún con la respiración agitada. Con aquel gesto, Kagaho supo que se había ganado su aprobación.

Con sus manos, cerró los ojos sin vida de Hasgard, que aún permanecían abiertos e internamente, suplicó a los dioses, si es que existían; que a pesar de todo cuidaran de su alma. Se levantó y caminó hasta Sísifo. Antes de que el rubio supiera que hacía, arrancó el dije que colgaba de su cuello y que permanecía oculto entre sus ropas, apretándolo en su mano temblorosa. Ese colgante… tenía dueña.

-¡Papá! –la voz desgarrada de la chiquilla en la que pensaba llegó hasta él en aquel momento.- ¡No! ¡Papá!

Kagaho caminó entonces hasta ella, interponiéndose en su camino y sosteniéndola con fuerza de los brazos, impidiendo que avanzara un solo paso más. Niamh no necesitaba ver más de aquello. Abrió su puño y en él deposito el fino colgante… Ignorando sus lágrimas descontroladas y los sollozos que agitaban su pequeño cuerpo. Cerró su mano con la de él, apretándola.

-Vete.

-¡Tú…! –alcanzó a decir entre lamentos.

-Busca a Aldebaran y desapareced. –continuó él ignorándola.

Ella alzó el rostro por primera vez y su mirada cristalina se tiñó de un odio puro por aquel al que una vez había considerado un hermano.

-Te mataré. –murmuró mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.

Kagaho sonrió. Una nueva vida comenzaba, y lo que el futuro deparase, no lo sabía.

Asintió lentamente.

No dudaba de las palabras de Niamh.

Pero… al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

_-_Fin de la primera parte de_ "La Última Esperanza-_

**NdA**: Hasta aquí hemos llegado con la primera parte de este fic. Como siempre, un montón de drama por todos lados pero… ¡Las cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora! El siguiente capítulo será el primero de la segunda parte y, finalmente, llegan los momentos importantes.

Sobre todo, espero que la escena del beso no haya resultado en exceso empalagosa. Pero considero que es adecuada, ya que no es lo mismo un Saga de 15 añitos, que un futuro Saga de 25... Creo que debe haber diferencias entre la tierna inexperiencia y la pasional experiencia :) Como sea, espero que os gustase.

Aclaraciones:

_Elanor_: La elanor es una flor dorada con forma de estrella. Para aquellos que conozcan bien _El Señor de los Anillos_, recordareis que únicamente crecía en los bosques de Lothlorien. Con ellas cubrieron la tumba de Arwen y así se llamó la hija de Sam.

_Lle creoso a'baramin: _Bienvenidos a mi hogar.

¡Un saludo, y hasta la próxima! ¡Mil gracias por la infinidad de visitas y por vuestro tiempo!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

_Anns: _He aquí mi reply! espero que te haya gustado esta cap doble! y nada, que la aventura sigue!_  
_


	15. Encuentros y verdades

**La Última Esperanza**

_Segunda Parte_

-X-

**Capítulo 14: Encuentros y verdades**

_Diez años después…_

-Buena chica… -murmuró mientras acariciaba con mimo la crin del animal.

Tras más horas de las que podía recordar cabalgando, Niamh finalmente se había concedido un merecido descanso al dejar atrás la frontera que separaba Naur de Alcanor. No temía por ella misma, pues gozaba de una extraordinaria resistencia, sin embargo, sus temores se centraban en el aguante de su vieja yegua. No podía permitirse perderla si quería llegar a su destino, y además, a ella la unía un lazo sentimental que se veía incapaz de romper en un momento como aquel.

La joven se desprendió de la capa empapada que aún la cubría, e internamente, bendijo a los dioses por aquella tregua que el cielo encapotado les brindaba. Con suerte, no se helarían hasta los huesos antes de llegar. Se sopló el flequillo y se dejó caer al suelo, acurrucándose contra la pared de piedra que se erigía a sus espaldas y frotando sus manos en busca de un poco de calor.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Fue entonces, que se sorprendió así misma de su actitud: se encontraba tranquila. Toda su vida la había pasado mirando de soslayo sobre su hombro, borrando sus huellas… haciéndose invisible y huyendo. Era ahora, cuando se encontraba en aquel estrecho valle que separaba las dos grandes naciones; en tierra de nadie, que al fin respiraba con tranquilidad; como si de algún modo, se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

En realidad, no estaba demasiado equivocada. Alzó sus ojos azules al cielo una vez más, y permaneció de aquel modo, como hipnotizada por un rato. A sus espaldas, dejaba Naur. Ella jamás había conocido el esplendor legendario de aquel reino, solamente había vivido en la decadencia de sus tierras, entre el miedo de sus gentes y bajo el yugo del Emperador. Confiaba en que nada de lo que enfrentara a partir de ahora podía ser peor que aquello.

Quizá era su imaginación, pero frente a ella, el sol se abría paso con timidez entre las nubes negras. Sonrió, pues aquello tenía que ser una señal. Decían que Alcanor era la tierra del esplendor, la tierra de la libertad… Nunca había pisado sus dominios, pero ahora, viendo aquel horizonte, estaba convencida de que era cierto.

Allí, al frente, esperaba la vida.

Instantáneamente, su mente viajó a Aldebarán y su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente. Estrechó en sus manos el viejo anillo que el chico le había regalado siendo niños, y que ahora, llevaba colgado del cuello. No era más que una baratija, y sin embargo, para ella tenía un valor incalculable. Aldebarán había sido su hermano mayor, su familia. Habían pasado toda la vida juntos, aprendiendo a vivir, a luchar… Habían perdido a sus padres del mismo modo, y aquello, los había unido aún más si era posible.

Tras el doloroso golpe que había asestado Radamanthys con la ayuda del traidor, diez años atrás, nada había vuelto a ser igual. Los Naurilor se habían extinguido, ellos dos eran lo único que quedaba de un grupo de caballeros legendarios, y ni siquiera se consideraban tal cosa. Eran supervivientes. Habían enfrentado la penuria y conscientes de que ya no podían luchar más, como en su día desearon Hasgard y Sísifo; se habían esforzado tanto como les había sido posible por ayudar a los aldeanos olvidando su propia identidad. Se asentaron en las afueras de la misma ciudad de Naur, tan cerca del enemigo que seguramente hubieran cruzado sus caminos por las calles empedradas. Desde su misma ventana, podían contemplar la silueta lúgubre del Castillo deshabitado.

Y finalmente, habían comprendido que necesitaban ayuda. Habían sido educados con unos ideales muy diferentes al resto, y se les habían confiado una misión terriblemente importante. Si continuaban de aquel modo, condenarían al reino a malvivir del recuerdo y aquello era algo a lo que no estaban dispuestos. Ninguno de los dos. Largas horas de silencio se instauraron entre ambos, pues aunque nunca se lo confesaron, ambos sabían cuál era el siguiente paso que debían dar en su camino.

Mucho tiempo atrás, sus padres les confiaron un secreto más valioso que sus propias vidas. Ahora, era tiempo de sacarlo del recuerdo y de utilizarlo en su beneficio. Era el momento de que el heredero legítimo regresara a su hogar. Era _justo_. Era lo que el príncipe _debía_ hacer.

Así fue que un buen día al rayar el alba; Niamh preparó sus pocas pertenencias. Se echó el arco de su padre al hombro, y se despidió. Aldebarán no intento detenerla, pues el chico siempre insistió que precisamente por su _don_, Niamh estaría más segura fuera del reino; pero ella sabía cuánto dolía aquella partida. A partir de entonces, ambos estarían solos y posiblemente, jamás volverían a verse. El éxito de aquella misión era remoto…

Sin embargo, a pesar de la profundidad de sus pensamientos en aquel momento, su corazón se aceleró de improviso. Se levantó de un salto y empuño su arco. En guardia, se limitó a observar. Alguien se acercaba, ella lo _sabía_. Aquel era su don, su gracia.

De pronto, los cascos de un caballo se dejaron oír no demasiado lejos. Niamh llevó los ojos en aquella dirección y esperó. Apenas tardó unos segundos en vislumbrar la silueta del visitante. Cabalgaba despacio al otro margen del río, dejando que las patas del imponente caballo gris se mojaran con el agua fresca de la orilla. La melena oscura de la joven desconocida, ondeaba ligeramente bajo la brisa contrastando con lo pálido de su piel.

Niamh se percató de que la mujer ni siquiera la había mirado de soslayó, y lo curioso de todo, es que tenía que saber que estaba ahí. ¡Era imposible no hacerlo! Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la impresión de que aquella desconocida estaba ignorando su presencia a propósito, lo cual, la resultaba ligeramente irritante. Apretó los dientes sutilmente, y cuando estaba a punto de soltar una maldición en voz alta, sus miradas se encontraron.

La morena no había titubeado, había mirado directamente a sus ojos, y por un instante, Niamh se sintió atrapada en aquella mirada azul que parecía penetrar a lo más hondo de su alma descubriendo todos sus secretos.

_¿Quién es? ¿Está sola? Va armada. He sido descuidada. No debí detenerme, aún estoy demasiado cerca de Naur. _

Arien relajó su expresión seria cuando aquella lluvia de pensamientos penetró en su mente, llenándola con un montón de imágenes desconocidas para ella. Todas las sensaciones que despertaba en la pelirroja, la resultaban familiares. No era nada habitual que una mujer viajara sola en aquellos tiempos, y menos aún que fuera tan bien armada. Sabía lo que su presencia y su mirada provocaba en los desconocidos… ¿Cómo no saberlo, si provocaba algo similar en sus más allegados? En realidad, aquellas reacciones habían dejado de importarla hacía mucho. Había terminado viendo su gracia como un excelente mecanismo de defensa, y aunque había quien sabía protegerse de sus habilidades mentales, la gran mayoría no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Aquel era el caso de la pelirroja.

Detuvo su caballo al llegar al vado del río, donde las aguas apenas cubrían un palmo, y suavizó su expresión. Fuera quien fuera aquella mujer, no era una amenaza para ella. Estaba huyendo de un reino caído en desgracia, y por tanto, se sentía en obligación de tenderla su mano. Aquello era lo que hacía Alcanor.

Desmontó de un salto, y tomó las riendas del animal con su mano. Rebuscó entre sus pocas pertenencias hasta dar con su pequeño odre y se agachó, dispuesta a rellenarlo con el agua fresca del río; sabiéndose permanentemente observada. No tardó en levantarse y después de beber un largo trago con avidez, alzó ligeramente el rostro para ver a la pelirroja.

-Bonita yegua. –dijo señalando con un gesto de su rostro al animal.

Aquellas palabras tomaron a Niamh por sorpresa. Desde que había visto a la misteriosa mujer, había permanecido en guardia. Había devuelto el arco a su lugar, sabiendo que de momento no le sería necesario, pues sabía que iba lo suficientemente bien armada como para defenderse de otro modo si las cosas se complicaban. Pero la cuestión era que sentía que la desconocida no era una amenaza. Decidió hacer caso de su instinto.

Asintió ligeramente.

-Lo es. –Respondió mientras acariciaba con tranquilidad el morro del animal.- _Anar_ y yo hemos vivido mucho juntas. –Arien se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre élfico. Desde luego, que no era común encontrarse con un humano que conociera el idioma. Aunque pensándolo bien, podía ser mera casualidad. Cualquier niño podía conocer una palabra tan básica como aquella.

-Hermoso nombre para un caballo. –replicó segundos después. Niamh se encogió de hombros y por primera vez, retiró la mirada de la morena, para observar con cariño y nostalgia al animal.

-Mi hermano y yo se lo pusimos siendo niños. Siempre nos pareció que su pelaje brillaba como el mismo sol bajo su luz, así que… ¿Qué mejor nombre que ese? –Niamh alzó ligeramente la mirada y fue entonces que se percató de la sonrisa sutil que adornaba los labios de la otra mujer. Decidió que era tiempo de callar y suspiró.- En realidad no sé porque te he contado todo eso.

-Está bien, no importa. Es duro viajar sola. De vez en cuando se agradecen unas palabras relajadas y amables, ¿no crees? –La pelirroja asintió.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para buscar algo en sus alforjas.

-Niamh.

-Yo soy Arien. –La pelirroja alzó las cejas sorprendida y sonrió.

-Luz del Sol. –Murmuró más para sí misma que otra cosa.- Con razón te resultó curioso el nombre de _Anar_. -Arien pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, y tomándolo entre sus manos, se dio la vuelta y asintió, algo más seria.

-Sabes élfico. –Aquella era una pregunta que ya no necesitaba respuesta.

-Tú también. –dijo mientras observaba como la otra mujer cruzaba el río acercándose hasta ella, aparentemente, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía.

-Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de idiomas extraños que puedes oír por las calles de Alcanor. –replicó Arien, quitándole importancia al asunto, mientras le tendía una capa cuidadosamente doblada.- No es mucho, pero está seca. Si no, morirás de frio. –añadió, a sabiendas que la expresión de sorpresa de su acompañante había surgido al escuchar el nombre del reino. Pero la gracia se negó a entrar en su mente para saber más. Con aquellos minúsculos detalles, le era suficiente para saber que el destino de la pelirroja era su reino.

Con una timidez, o más bien torpeza, que a ella misma la sorprendió, Niamh aceptó el regalo. Sostuvo la suave prenda entre sus manos y observó cada detalle de la misma. No era en absoluto ostentosa, es más; su color verdoso resultaría de mucha ayuda si necesitaba esconderse en parajes frondosos. Solamente unos pequeños bordados dorados delataban sus costuras.

-Gracias. –Murmuró.- Muchas gracias.

-Tranquila. Apenas estoy a unas horas de casa. Y con suerte… la lluvia nos dará una tregua.

-Yo mataría por una buena sopa caliente…

-Yo por un baño… ¿A dónde te diriges? –preguntó Arien con fingida curiosidad. No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que la joven pelirroja titubeó, dudando en si debía responder o no. Se apresuró a continuar.- Conozco un lugar en Alcanor, donde hacen un excelente guiso y tienen unas buenas habitaciones confortables.

-No tengo mucho dinero… -atinó a decir.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Arien llevó su mirada al cielo y frunció ligeramente el ceño.- De todos modos, será mejor que me ponga en marcha.

Niamh observó como la morena se alejaba, de vuelta a la otra orilla, y montaba a su caballo, dispuesta a irse sin más preámbulos. La pelirroja dudó. Por mucho que su don la dijera que Arien no era una amenaza… Su naturaleza desconfiada la decía lo contrario, además de la actitud peculiar de la morena. Miró al cielo de igual modo que la otra mujer hizo segundos antes. A lo lejos aún podía escuchar los truenos que había dejado atrás en Naur. Suspiró mientras veía como la extraña se alejaba unos metros, sin aparente intención de cruzar más palabras.

-¿Vienes? –dijo de pronto, deteniéndose, pero sin volver a verla. La joven Naurilor, sorprendida, se sorprendió a si misma esbozando una sonrisa y rápidamente montó a _Anar_. Cruzaron el vado con cuidado, y cuando alcanzó a Arien, finalmente respondió.

-Será un placer.

-X-

Horas más tarde, ambas mujeres atravesaron la puerta principal de la ciudad. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras durante el viaje, y lejos de ser un silencio incómodo, ambas se sentían extrañamente bien con la presencia de la otra.

Cuando vislumbraron el reino en el horizonte, Arien permitió entrar los pensamientos de la pelirroja en su mente. La joven sabía de sobra lo mucho que impresionaba la imagen a los extranjeros que lo contemplaban por primera vez, y era una sensación agradable. Además, el súbito alivio que invadió a Niamh, la relajó. La pelirroja tenía tantas ganas de llegar a Alcanor como ella misma. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había partido, y para qué negarlo… echaba de menos su hogar.

Sin embargo, las continuas miradas de soslayo que recibía de su acompañante, la distrajeron. Alzó el rostro y la miró.

-Es bonito. –se apresuró a decir Niamh. Arien asintió.

-Lo es. Pero si me preguntas, es mucho más agradable por las mañanas. Las calles están a rebosar de gente que visita el mercadillo y el olor a especias extrañas es delicioso.

-Imagino que sí. –La joven Naurilor volvió la vista al frente.- ¿Hay tantos extranjeros como dicen?

-Seguramente más. –Arien sonrió.- Alcanor se encuentra en pleno centro de los reinos libres, e inevitablemente, se ha convertido en lugar de paso. Además, los sabios encuentran aquí el paraíso. Hay tanta mezcla de culturas que es… sobrecogedor. –Fue la montaraz la que la miró esta vez.- Pero si lo que quieres saber es si hay mucha gente procedente de Naur… tristemente te diré que no.

Niamh detuvo su caballo de pronto, sorprendida por aquel comentario. Inexplicablemente para ella, Arien sabía de su procedencia. Frunció el ceño, y reemprendió el paso sin dejar de observarla. Debía admitir que aquella mujer le resultaba todo un enigma. Hablaba como si supiera de antemano cuáles eran sus pensamientos, o sus intenciones, y era algo que la resultaba inquietante. Continuó cabalgando a su lado, en silencio, y segura de que aquella molestia no le había pasado desapercibido a la morena.

Sin embargo, volvió su atención a lo que primero la había sorprendido del reino. Era hermoso, si, y mucho. Pero lo realmente curioso era que todo el mundo parecía conocer a su acompañante y la saludaba con respeto: desde guardias hasta aldeanos.

-Hemos llegado.

Niamh alzó la vista, y sus ojos se toparon con la fachada de una vieja posada. Aunque el edificio era evidentemente viejo, estaba muy cuidado, y el agradable olor que despedían sus chimeneas hizo que olvidara todo lo demás. "_La herradura de oro" _ leyó en el cartel que colgaba en la entrada.

-Tienen un buen establo para _Anar._ La cuidaran y alimentaran todo el tiempo que necesites. Además, hacen unos guisos para chuparse los dedos y fermentan la mejor cerveza de Alcanor. –La pelirroja asintió, distraída, con una sutil sonrisa.- Cuando entres, di que vienes de parte de Arien, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Vives muy lejos? –preguntó de pronto. Arien negó.

-No demasiado. Seguramente nos veamos pronto.

-Estaría bien.

-Si necesitas algo… dile a Giste o Shaina que me busquen. Sabrán cómo encontrarme.

-¿Giste o Shaina?

-Giste es la hija de los posaderos, y Shaina su sobrina. –Observó como Niamh bajaba del caballo.- Shaina tiene una mano especial con los caballos, aunque si tienes algún problema con tus armas, seguramente también pueda ayudarte. Su padre es el mejor herrero del reino. Y Giste pasa aquí prácticamente todo el día.

-Entendido. –Arien distinguió cierto pesar en su voz.

-¿Niamh? –la pelirroja alzó el rostro y la miro.

-¿Si?

-No importa lo que hayas vivido en Naur, o de lo que huyas. En Alcanor estarás a salvo.

No dio tiempo a que la Naurillor respondiera. Espoleó a su caballo, y emprendió el camino hacia la corte.

-X-

-¿Adivina qué? –Sentado en el rincón más apartado de la taberna, Saga alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz de Aioros.

-¿Aprendiste a usar una espada? –respondió totalmente serio. Aioros volteó los ojos, mientras escuchaba las risas burlonas que Kanon y Shura intentaban ocultar.

-Muy gracioso, Saga. Muy gracioso. –Se dejó caer con pesadez frente al mayor de los gemelos, que tras responder, había vuelto la vista a aquello que el chico miraba con tanto interés.- Los rumores dicen que cierta bruja ha vuelto. –El peliazul sonrió y lo miró por un segundo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sabía?

-Que estas aquí bebiendo cerveza y no en su dormitorio. –Kanon dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo, un _buen_ argumento. –dijo, mientras observaba como a pesar de que Saga intentaba permanecer con el rostro impasible, su ceño se había fruncido sutilmente.

-¿Entonces sigue molesta? Debió ser peor que otras veces, porque lleva fuera al menos un par de meses. –insistió con burla el castaño para darle después un trago a su cerveza.- Y si aún no se la pasó…

-_No_ está molesta. –El modo en que Saga enfatizó la negativa, les dejó en claro a sus amigos que, efectivamente, Aioros estaba en lo cierto.- Somos así. –Los tres lo miraron fijamente, totalmente serios.- Poco convencionales. –Aclaró bajo sus ojos incrédulos.- ¡¿Qué? ¡No tenemos nada serio! Yo no doy explicaciones y ella tampoco. ¿Qué más da? –exclamó finalmente, sabiendo que ninguno de los tres le había creído una sola de sus palabras.

-Nada. Nada. –Aioros alzó las manos, defendiéndose.- ¿Qué os tenía tan entretenidos cuando llegué? –Si algo sabía el arquero, era cuando debía dejar de presionar a Saga, y aquel era el momento.

Kanon sonrió y con un gesto de su rostro, señaló a la barra. Milo y Shaina reían, bajo la mirada divertida de Aioria. Sin embargo, lo que realmente les resultaba interesante de aquella situación, era que Ángelo continuaba allí, estoico, observando casi con fascinación a la joven peliverde.

-¿Aún sigue con eso? –Los gemelos asintieron a la vez, en un gesto idéntico.- Empiezo a pensar que Máscara no tiene dignidad.

-Yo diría que el enano le lleva bastante ventaja. –murmuró Saga.

-Creo que Máscara es de los que piensa que este es uno de esos casos en los que se aplica el famoso dicho de: el que la sigue, la consigue. –Aclaró Kanon.

-Sí, posiblemente consiga que Shaina le dé una paliza. –continuó Shura.- Merecida, por cierto.

-Aunque no creo que sea la _paliza_ que a él le gustaría…

Al escuchar a Saga, los tres voltearon a verlo estallando en carcajadas; y aunque el peliazul lucía aquella expresión seria de siempre, el brillo burlón de sus ojos y su sonrisa apenas perceptible lo delataba: se lo estaba pasando en grande. Debían admitir, que aunque no lo pareciera, el chico tenía un gran sentido del humor.

Sin embargo, los otros tres no tardaron en volver a la mesa que compartían.

-¡No te vi llegar! –Exclamó Aioria sentándose junto a su hermano.

-Estabais demasiado entretenidos… -replicó el mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

-Máscara sigue insistiendo con la "Operación Shaina". –Explicó.- Comprende que es algo demasiado interesante como para perdérmelo. –Aioros adoptó una expresión más seria y pensativa, y rápidamente asintió.

-Lo comprendo, si.

-¿Hola? Estoy aquí, por si nadie lo había notado. –El aludido dejó su cerveza sobre la vieja mesa, derramando parte y sentándose de mala gana junto a Shura.- De los mocosos, vale. Pero tú, arquero, tienes una edad. Deja de burlarte.

-¡Eh! ¡No me burlo! –se defendió divertido. Máscara Mortal frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

-Lo haces. Conozco _esa_ cara.

-¿Qué cara? –Ángelo volteó los ojos con fastidio ante la fingida expresión de inocencia.

-¿Qué te dijo esta vez? –le preguntó Saga con curiosidad.

-Creo que hoy no estaba de buen humor. –el gemelo mayor alzó una ceja divertido.

-Lo mando al demonio. –interrumpió Milo, para continuar hablando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Otra vez.

-Eso es porque tú no me estabas ayudando.

-No sabía que necesitaras ayuda en estos… menesteres.

-No lo hago, pero agradecería que…

-¿Qué?

-Que no entorpecieras mi labor con tus sonrisitas de nena adorable.

Volteando de Milo a Máscara, los demás no perdieron detalle alguno del intercambio de palabras. Lo cierto era que ya estaban acostumbrados a aquello. Desde que Milo y Aioria habían crecido y les acompañaban prácticamente a todas partes, Máscara Mortal había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento. O más bien, un nuevo castigo. Aún hoy no lo tenían demasiado claro; no podía vivir sin los chicos, pero tampoco con ellos.

-Hay más mujeres en el mundo, Ángelo. –dijo Kanon divertido.

-Sí. Pero vosotros las acaparáis todas. Al menos podríais prestarme alguna. No se… a la bruja, por decirte alguien. –Kanon rió ante el comentario, pues sabía que era una provocación abierta, y que el aludido contestaría sin ninguna duda. Volteó a ver a su hermano.

-Me gustaría verte intentando eso. –Respondió burlón.- ¿No te molestaba tanto su presencia?

-Es obvio que ya no es una irritante niñita con vestidos. ¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad?

-Bastante bien, de hecho.

-No me cabe duda. –masculló Máscara.

Una vez más, el grupo rió. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos los últimos meses, pues desde que habían sido nombrados montaraces años atrás, rara vez coincidían juntos en sus misiones. Shion y Dohko se habían encargado de que ni los gemelos ni Aioros, compartieran tareas fuera del castillo. Siempre que se les había preguntado el motivo, ambos habían declarado que era mera seguridad. Era una mala idea enviar a tres miembros de la realeza juntos. Los chicos acataron las órdenes sin rechistar. No era como si fueran a estar solos de todos modos. Los gemelos y Aioros habían ascendido rápidamente de simples montaraces a capitanes de escuadrón, y los lazos que unían los grupos se estrechaban un poquito más cada día que pasaban fuera del reino.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Aioros entabló conversación una vez más, cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué tal os fue por Atlantis? –le preguntó a su hermano.

-Aioria y yo lo pasamos bastante bien por allí. ¿Verdad? –dijo Kanon.

-Es bastante más interesante ahora que la primera vez que fui… -el gemelo menor sonrió.

-_Siempre_ es más interesante que la vez anterior.

-No sé por qué no me cabe duda de eso. –Las palabras de Saga apenas fueron murmuradas, pero todos lograron escucharlas. Kanon sonrió esbozando un gesto que solamente su hermano logró identificar. Su complicidad era única.- De todos modos… me temo que no tardaremos en volver. –continuó tornándose más serio.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Shura.

-El Rey Unity… su enfermedad ha empeorado mucho últimamente.

La inusual seriedad que invadió el rostro del gemelo menor, sirvió para dejar en claro lo delicada que era en verdad la situación. Pocas veces el peliazul se mostraba de esa manera, y aquello les dio que pensar. Tras otra pausa, donde el único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el alboroto de la taberna, Aioros habló una vez más.

-No sé que me inquieta más, si la pérdida de un buen rey…

-O que Julian vaya a ocupar su lugar. –Saga terminó la frase por él. Aioros asintió.

-Es perturbador cuando hacéis _eso_. –protestó Milo, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras mordisqueaba una hogaza de pan caliente, y los demás asentían dándole la razón.

-X-

En aquel momento, recordó las palabras de Arien. Era cierto que Niamh se moría de hambre, pero el infinito placer que había sentido al meterse en la improvisada bañera de humeante agua caliente, era incomparable; hasta tal punto, que prácticamente había olvidado los quejidos de su estómago.

Había hecho tal y como Arien había dicho al llegar. La chica morena que respondía al nombre de Giste se apresuró a contentarla con todo aquello que pudo ofrecerla al oír que venía de parte de la joven montaraz. Le había dado una buena habitación en la parte más tranquila y cálida de la casa; y un par de mantas recién tejidas. Además, la adolescente se había ofrecido a ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance; incluyendo aquel sutil aroma a flores que emanaba del agua. Era un detalle minúsculo que Niamh ni siquiera había pedido, pero a lo largo de su humilde vida, apenas había podido disfrutar de un perfume en un par de ocasiones especiales. Por eso mismo lo valoraba de aquel modo.

Suspiró antes de sumergir la cabeza en el agua, que para su disgusto ya comenzaba a enfriarse, una vez más. No podía dejar de sorprenderse de su actitud. Ella, siempre desconfiada y acechante, parecía haber olvidado toda aquella prudencia nada más cruzó su camino con la morena. Una sensación de seguridad que solamente ella misma podría comprender, se había afianzado en su interior al conocer a Arien.

Era cierto que solamente con un vistazo se podían apreciar tantas diferencias entre Naur y Alcanor, que la resultaban sobrecogedoras. Para empezar, la atmosfera de miedo de su tierra se había ido diluyendo a medida que se acercaba a la Ciudad del Esplendor. Al cruzar sus murallas, comprobó cómo sus gentes vivían sin temor alguno, tranquilas bajo el siempre vigilante castillo que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudadela. Y tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la gran cantidad de guardias que rondaban por sus calles.

Se levantó rápidamente y se secó. Se enfundó con la única ropa seca que tenía. Seguramente Giste tendría que ayudarla a conseguir algo más; después de todo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo debería permanecer en Alcanor. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la ventana y perdió su mirada en la calle, empedrada e iluminada únicamente por antorchas, que quedaba frente a ella; observando el ir y venir de la gente a pesar de que la noche ya había caído.

Sin darle mayor importancia, volteó y se dirigió al único espejo que adornaba la habitación. Era viejo y pequeño, pero más que suficiente para verse mientras se recogía el cabello en un moño. A pesar de que ahora su rostro lucía relajado, la determinación brillaba en él con más fuerza que antes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió aliviada, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Una buena y merecida cena la esperaba. Después… encontraría a los hermanos gemelos que portaban el Dije Dragón. El destino llamaba a su puerta.

-X-

-¿Quién es ella?

Llevaban tantas horas en la taberna, que el modo en que Shura arrastró las palabras sutilmente no le resultó extraño a ninguno de ellos, es más, ni siquiera repararon en el detalle. Todos voltearon en la dirección en que miraba el moreno, para contemplar al fin a una extraña pelirroja. La joven apareció al pie de la escalera, enfundada en sus ropas de piel ajustada, que delataban su procedencia viajera. Su cabello aún húmedo goteaba por su cuello, y aquello, en contraste con el agradable calor de la taberna y su ambiente cargado de humo, resultaba refrescante.

-No tengo la menor idea. –respondió Saga encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo más a su jarra de cerveza.

-Me gusta su peinado. –continuó Aioros sin dejar de verla.

-No estás mirando su peinado precisamente, arquero. –el castaño miró a Saga de modo fugaz, y ambos volvieron a ver al a pelirroja una vez más con aquella sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Tampoco tú, por lo que veo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Kanon miró de uno a otro.- ¿Un nuevo desafio? –La pregunta captó la atención de ambos.- Si me preguntáis, esta parece bastante interesante…

En otro momento, se hubieran preguntado cómo era que la joven no se había percatado del profundo escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Pero en aquel instante, no les importaba demasiado. No era en absoluto habitual que las mujeres viajaran solas y menos aún que hicieran noche en una posada normal y corriente. No solo no estaba muy bien visto, sino que además, podía resultar peligroso. Aquel detalle añadió un poco más de curiosidad al interés que ya había despertado el sutil contoneo de sus caderas al acercarse a una de las mesas más pequeñas y apartadas.

-Aioros no podría competir conmigo, Kanon. Lo sabes. –murmuró el peliazul unos segundos después.

-Engreído. –Espetó el arquero frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.- ¡Por supuesto que podría hacerlo! –El príncipe se cruzó de brazos. Conocía de sobra el ego de su prácticamente hermano, y también sabía que el suyo no andaba demasiado lejos.- Sólo tienes miedo de que yo tenga más éxito que tú…-continuó actitud retadora y cierta burla.

-¿Miedo? –Saga alzó una ceja.- Hagamos algo. Consíguete a la pelirroja antes que yo esta noche y te daré todo el crédito. -Los ojos de todos volvieron a ella, contemplando su expresión seria y relajada en aquel rostro femenino y delicado que desentonaba con el ambiente mayoritariamente masculino del lugar.

-Pienso hacerlo. –Respondió Aioros mirándolo a los ojos, orgulloso de haberlo hecho caer tan fácilmente en la provocación.- Pero te aseguro que tu reconocimiento es lo último que busco… -El sugerente gesto del chico, les dejó a todos en claro cuáles eran sus motivos, si es que les quedaba alguna duda.

Mientras Saga y Aioros se mantenían la mirada, el resto estalló en carcajadas.

Sin embargo, al otro extremo de la estancia, Niamh no estaba tan distraída como aparentaba. Su instinto la empujaba a mostrarse en guardia cada vez que se hallaba en lugares repletos de gente, sobre todo si eran desconocidos. Se acomodó en la silla y tomó la jarra de cerveza entre sus manos, dándole un pequeño sorbo, mientras sus ojos analizaban con cuidado cada detalle de su entorno.

No había mucho de lo que preocuparse. La taberna contaba únicamente con una puerta, aunque imaginaba que tendría una trasera en la cocina. Estaba repleta de un montón de hombres ebrios en mayor o menor bebida, que hablaban, reían y gritaban sin parar mientras se ahogaban en el humo de sus propias pipas. Pocos de ellos iban armados, y los que lo hacían, no llevaban más que una daga probablemente mal afilada. Apenas había allí más mujeres que ella, Giste, Shaina y la dueña; y aunque era consciente de que su presencia daría que hablar, aparentemente nadie le había prestado mayor atención.

Fue entonces que reparó en la última mesa, la más apartada, la única que le quedaba por ver; atraída por las carcajadas divertidas de sus ocupantes. En la penumbra del rincón, apenas iluminados por un candelabro de velas gastadas, encontró a un grupo de chicos considerablemente más jóvenes que el resto de los clientes y bien armados. Observó detenidamente a todos ellos, hasta que sus ojos repararon en un detalle considerablemente importante: dos gemelos.

-¿Estás bien? –Sorprendida, Niamh alzó la vista para toparse con la mirada expectante de Giste.

-Perdona. ¿Dijiste algo? –Giste sonrió al escuchar la disculpa. No le había pasado desapercibido a quienes miraba tan embelesada. Era algo bastante común cuando se trataba de ellos.- Estaba distraída…

-No te preocupes. Decía que aquí tienes tu cena, si quieres más solamente pídelo.

-Gracias.-respondió asintiendo, pero incapaz de mantener su total atención sobre la camarera, continuó mirando de soslayo a los chicos.

Giste asintió, y tal y como había venido, se marchó. La joven Naurilor se sintió aliviada en aquel momento, ya que finalmente, podía concentrarse en su interesante descubrimiento. La verdad, es que no sabía cómo eran las cosas en Alcanor; pero en Naur, los hermanos gemelos no eran demasiado frecuentes. Si resultaba ser igual allí… debía bendecir a su suerte, porque aquel par de hermanos lucía exactamente como se los había imaginado, y la posibilidad de haber encontrado a sus príncipes tan pronto, la llenó de gozo y de una emoción incontrolable.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe llamó su atención, por ella entró Arien. Niamh no dejó de observarla un solo segundo, por lo que no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que la joven morena captó instantáneamente la atención de los chicos. Sin embargo, a Arien pareció no importarle demasiado, pues con su mirada buscaba a alguien más: a ella. Lo supo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, y la montaraz sonrió de un modo apenas perceptible. Niamh devolvió el gesto, para después observar como la joven saludaba con un gesto de su mano a los chicos y como, sorprendentemente, se acercaba hasta ella.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja había entrecerrado los ojos, concentrada en su descubrimiento. No solo un par de gemelos de larga melena azulada bebía a pocos metros de ella, sino que convenientemente, la única conocida que tenía en el reino a parte de una camarera adolescente, parecía conocerles bien. Demasiado bien. Aquello era un golpe de suerte tras otro.

-Buen provecho.

-¡Gracias! Tenías razón, es verdaderamente delicioso.

-Lo sé. –Respondió Arien sonriente.- Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarnos a mí y a mis compañeros esta noche. No es mucho… pero son una buena compañía. No tienes por qué estar aquí sola.

-Oh… -Niamh no atinó a decir nada más ante aquella oportuna proposición.- Claro, deja que termine la cena y voy.

La morena asintió sentándose junto a ella. Lo que Niamh no sabía, es que la montaraz sentía una terrible fascinación por ella, había algo en la pelirroja que simplemente resultaba demasiado interesante. Arien solamente deseaba averiguarlo.

-X-

-Eso es lo que yo llamaría…

-¿Mala suerte? –propuso Kanon al ver como Arien tomaba asiento junto a la desconocida.

-Golpe de efecto, más bien. –La voz de Aioros tenía aquel tono tan sutil y a la vez inconfundible de victoria, que irritaba tanto a Saga.

El peliazul frunció el ceño involuntariamente, mientras sus acompañantes seguían con la conversación a la que él había dejado de prestar atención hacia rato. Le resultaba imposible desviar la mirada del rincón donde su gracia reía y hablaba, desde donde lo ignoraba. ¿Pero que podía esperar? Lo suyo había terminado convirtiéndose en un juego, en un desafío de voluntades donde el único ganador sería el último en ceder. Y parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando vio como, minutos después, ambas chicas se encaminaban a su mesa. La pelirroja atrajo la atención del grupo una vez más y ninguno de ellos se molestó siquiera en disimular su interés en la desconocida. Niamh no bajó el rostro a pesar de saberse observada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo incomodo del momento y de la insoportable ansia que la embargaba; a la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que Arien y uno de los gemelos compartieron. La morena no desvió el rostro mientras se sentaba en el hueco que Aioros y Aioria la habían dejado, aún a pesar de que aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes parecían capaces de traspasarla. No había que ser demasiado observador para percibir la tirantez entre su nueva amiga y el peliazul.

Ella, mientras tanto, se sentía incapaz de desviar la mirada del par de hermanos, a los que observaba de soslayo y tan disimuladamente como le era posible. Aunque comenzaba a sospechar que sus esfuerzos no eran tan eficaces como pretendía, porque en más de una ocasión, sus ojos se toparon con los de los gemelos.

-¡Nuestra bruja favorita ha vuelto! –dijo Milo tendiéndole una de las jarras con una sonrisa. Arien devolvió el gesto.- Y acompañada. –Niamh dibujó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de una timidez inusitada.

-¿Me extrañasteis? –continuó la morena.

-Demasiado. –respondió Ángelo. Todos lo miraron y sintiéndose presionado, se apresuró a continuar señalando a Saga con su pulgar.- Su compañía está bien… pero es infinitamente más agradable tener a una mujer cerca. –Arien permaneció en silencio, observándolo con seriedad.

-Shaina volvió a mandarte al demonio, ¿verdad? –dijo de pronto sin cambiar su expresión, que aunada a aquella sinceridad que la caracterizaba sacó una nueva carcajada al grupo. El peliazul entreabrió los labio dispuesto a protestar ante la perspicacia de la chica.- Lo conseguirás, estoy segura. –Arien ocultó la sonrisa que pugnaba por iluminar su rostro tras la jarra de cerveza.

-¡Al menos esfuérzate un poco más! –Dijo Máscara mientras entrecerraba los ojos.- Antes mentías mucho mejor.

-¡Lo siento! –La morena ahogó una risa y alzó las manos en señal de defensa. Sabía que con aquel gesto no estaba convenciendo su amigo; así que decidió que lo mejor era aclarar aquello que parecía interesar tanto al montón de idiotas que tenía como familia y distraer su atención.- Se que os morís de ganas por saber su nombre. Ella es Niamh, nos conocimos durante el viaje. –La pelirroja sonrió.

-Una dama siempre es bienvenida. –dijo Milo. Arien volteó los ojos con aburrimiento y se sopló el flequillo. Estaba segura que lo más peligroso que Niamh podía encontrar en Alcanor, era él. El chico era capaz de camelar hasta a la más distante y fría de las mujeres.

-Ese conquistador que ha hablado, es Milo. –La pelirroja asintió divertida y el peliazul sonrió.- Aunque no le guste reconocerlo es el más pequeño de todos nosotros, así que sentimos la inevitable responsabilidad de cuidarlo. –El aludido frunció el ceño.- Ellos son… Shura y Máscara Mortal. –comenzó con las presentaciones indicándola quien era cada uno.- Aioros y Aioria. –Los dos hermanos esbozaron una sonrisa casi idéntica, pero la Naurilor no podía evitar que la urgencia por escuchar los nombres de los dos restantes la consumiera.- Y los gemelos, Saga y Kanon.

Ahogó su sorpresa del mejor modo que pudo. Efectivamente, aquellos eran los nombres que su padre la enseñó, aquellos que debía buscar y que habían permanecido ocultos al mundo salvo para unos pocos. Murmuró un saludo, y se sentó en el lugar que quedaba vacio.

Sin darse cuenta, se había visto atrapada en la mirada esmeralda de Saga. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Había algo que no terminaba de encajarla. Aquellos hermosos ojos, le resultaron más fríos de lo esperado. ¿Era aquella la mirada de un príncipe en el exilio? A su lado, la de Kanon resultaba más expresiva.

En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, no tenía demasiado claro que era lo que esperaba encontrar. Nunca se había parado a pensar excesivamente lo que significaba cargar con la responsabilidad de aquellos chicos. Simplemente era su destino, su carga. Pero el hecho de haberlos encontrado de aquel modo, tan sencillo y rápido, la había dejado fuera de juego. Todo había sido fácil, _demasiado_ fácil. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, haciéndose miles de preguntas para las que necesitaba una respuesta desesperadamente. Algo no terminaba de encajar.

-¿Un viaje largo? –Niamh se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz ligeramente ronca del mayor de los gemelos. No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero había permanecido con la mirada clavada en él todo el tiempo, y obviamente, el joven se había percatado.

-Si… -murmuró mientras asentía y daba un trago.

-¿De dónde vienes? –continuó Saga manteniendo su hipnotizante mirada. Niamh se lo pensó. No tenía muy claro si debía mostrar sus cartas tan rápido, pero una cosa era cierta: si escuchaban su procedencia tendría la posibilidad de medir sus reacciones. No tenía nada que perder, _sabía_ que no tenía nada que temer en Alcanor. _Sentía_ que ellos no eran una amenaza real.

-Naur. –dijo finalmente. El peliazul alzó las cejas sutilmente, sorprendido, al igual que todos en la mesa.

-Eres afortunada. –La voz de Aioros se dejó oír.- Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a los que alguna vez lograron salir de ese reino con vida.

-Lo sé… -la chica meditó bien sus palabras una vez más y puso en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no habían reaccionado de un modo más abierto? ¿No se suponía que los pocos Naurilor que quedaban debían alegrarse al conocer a alguno más en el exilio? ¿Por qué aquello parecía no importarles a los gemelos? Frunció el ceño.- Pero la situación allí es insostenible por más tiempo.

-Debe ser duro dejar todo lo que conoces atrás, tu familia, tus amigos…

-No cuando no queda nada que puedas extrañar. –un silencio escalofriante se hizo con el grupo ante la crudeza de sus palabras.- Menos aún cuando nuestra única esperanza está aquí.

Notó como el grupo intercambiaba miradas confundidas, y se percató del modo en que Arien se revolvió incomoda en su asiento. Niamh llevó la vista al frente y una vez más se topó con la de Saga. ¿Qué pasaba con aquellos ojos? ¿Qué tenían? No estaban vacios de sentimientos, podía notarlo. Pero tenía la impresión de que ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima relación con Naur. La pelirroja sintió como la ira crecía poco a poco dentro de sí. ¿Era que, acaso, no le importaba? Inconscientemente, apretó el asa de la jarra con fuerza.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que esperas encontrar aquí? –su voz la hizo olvidar que había más gente en la mesa. Por algún motivo, en aquel instante, solamente existían ella y Saga. Ni siquiera Kanon.

-¿Qué espero…? –Farfulló, y frunciendo aún más el ceño si era posible, continuó.- Espero encontrar al heredero legítimo al trono de Naur, para llevarlo de vuelta a su reino, donde pertenece y que reclame lo que es suyo. Solamente así tendremos esperanza de una vida lejos de la oscuridad. –No la pasó desapercibido el gesto divertido que adornó el rostro del joven, acrecentando su malestar. Pero tampoco le había resultado indiferente la cadena de plata que se dejaba ver en su cuello, y que definitivamente, no adornaba el de su hermano.

-Eso no es más que una vieja leyenda. –Dijo él.- La gente suele aferrarse a esas historias cuando no tiene nada más.

-¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! –Niamh golpeó la mesa con sus manos, poniendo en alerta al grupo. Instantáneamente se maldijo por perder los estribos.- _No_ es una leyenda. El Dije Dragón existe. Los hermanos exiliados existen.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –el hecho de que pusiera en duda algo que para ella era una gran verdad, la ofendía sobremanera. Se puso en pie, llevando su mirada a Kanon y devolviéndosela a él de un modo más que evidente.

-Porque los tengo delante.

No la pasó desapercibido el hecho de que al escuchar aquello, Aioros se atragantó y Arien a su lado entreabrió los labios, perpleja. Todos se encontraban visiblemente sorprendidos, excepto los dos aludidos, que lucían totalmente desconcertados.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Kanon.

-Exactamente lo que has oído. –Le lanzó una mirada fulminante.- Un viaje suicida para encontraros y cuando lo hago… resulta que no sois más que un par de tipos que le han dado la espalda de un modo terriblemente egoísta a su propio reino. Mientras ellos están ahogados en la miseria, vosotros os ahogáis en cerveza. Cobardes.

-Tu amiga ha perdido el juicio, Arien. –continuó Saga con una risa nerviosa, viendo de soslayo a la joven.

-Puedo demostrar lo contrario. –se defendió la pelirroja.

La morena frunció el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni aquella seguridad de Niamh en todo lo que decía. Aquellas palabras sonaban a historia increíble. Pero algo era claro, no le estaba gustando nada el camino que estaban tomando las cosas. Asintió apenas perceptiblemente, comprendiendo lo que significaba aquella mirada fugaz que había compartido con Saga y justo en aquel instante el peliazul volvió la vista a Niamh.

Arien se concentró en su intento por escudriñar la mente de la pelirroja y averiguar que era aquello que estaba pensando, como Saga quería. Sin embargo, la joven Naurilor estaba tan alterada que le resultó más difícil de lo esperado. Sus pensamientos eran únicamente un revoltijo de imágenes, donde la morena solamente pudo distinguir a una niña que sin duda era Niamh, escuchando atentamente a un hombre de ensortijado cabello castaño. Su padre, seguramente. Se esforzó aún más, buscando anticiparse a los inminentes acontecimientos que estaban a punto de desatarse a causa de las emociones descontroladas de la pelirroja.

Y fue entonces que lo vio perfectamente claro: Niamh conservaba en su mente una imagen clara de cómo era el colgante del que hablaba. Uno exactamente igual al que Saga llevaba siempre bajo su ropa.

La gracia abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡¿Sería posible que tuviera razón?

-Niamh… -comenzó a decir. Debía detenerla, porque aunque lo que decía fuera cierto… ninguno de ellos lo sabía o tenía la menor sospecha siquiera.

Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido. No había salido de su mente por completo, cuando sintió la subida de adrenalina de la otra joven en su propio cuerpo. Niamh desenfundó una daga que llevaba prendida al cinto y con una velocidad sorprendente, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el filo brillante del arma se posó amenazadoramente sobre el cuello de Saga, mientras las jarras de cerveza se rompían contra el suelo.

El chico se quedó totalmente inmóvil llevando su mirada por el filo del arma hasta toparse con el rostro furioso de Niamh.

Aunque la velocidad de los demás fue admirable y desenvainaron sus espadas en un suspiro, no fue suficiente. Antes de que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, la pelirroja tiró de la cadena que Saga escondía entre sus ropas, dejando al descubierto el colgante que había llevado desde que tenía uso de razón: el dragón.

Esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, que solamente se borró parcialmente al sentir el frio de otra daga en su propia piel.

-Baja el arma. –La voz extrañamente autoritaria de Aioros a sus espaldas, la estremeció ligeramente.- No tienes una sola posibilidad de moverte sin morir en menos de un segundo. –Niamh no había dejado de observar a Saga y él, a pesar de su precaria situación, no había dejado de mirarla de aquel modo tan… arrogante. Ella no iba a ser menos.- No quieres matar a un príncipe de Alcanor, te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo explicas esto? –preguntó dejando a la vista de todos el colgante.

-No es más que una baratija. –dijo Saga con calma. Una diminuta gota de sangre manó del pequeño corte que se había originado en su cuello al hablar. Al notarlo, Aioros lo miró a los ojos. No entendía nada y estaba seguro que él tampoco, pero no iba a dejar que una loca separara la cabeza de sus hombros. Sin embargo, Niamh sonrió triunfal.

-No bromeo. –El arquero frunció el ceño un poco más y aumentó la presión ejercida sobre el cuello de la mujer.

Niamh no era estúpida, Aioros estaba dispuesto a matarla por él. Hizo como le habían ordenado. Soltó el colgante y bajó el arma lentamente manteniéndose serena; a la espera de que el arquero hiciera lo propio. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Kanon se cerró con tal fuerza alrededor de su muñeca, que se vio obligada a soltar la daga. Dibujó una mueca de fastidio no solo por verse privada de su arma en aquellos momentos, sino porque el peliazul no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Aioros se apartó con lentitud. Y en un pestañeo, los fuertes brazos de Kanon y Máscara la redujeron contra la mesa.

-Espero que te hayas calmado. –Si antes pensó que la mirada de Kanon resultaba más cálida que la de su hermano, ahora era lo todo contrario: fiera y temible.- Al Rey le encantara saber esto y te advierto que los calabozos de Alcanor dejan mucho que desear.

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, pudiendo sentir los latidos de su propio corazón en la sien. La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente era más que evidente. Había demostrado lo que quería, y sabía que si era llevada ante el rey, podría explicar que lo que decía era cierto. Tenía algo que siempre llevaba consigo que les haría creerla siempre y cuando viera al Rey. Aunque quizá, había sido una locura demostrarlo de aquel modo tan agresivo, en una taberna repleta de gente que ahora los miraba totalmente en silencio.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Arien. Ya no había sonrisas en su rostro, estas habían sido sustituidas por una expresión severa y un brillo de furia en sus ojos. Poco sabía Niamh que en realidad, la gracia se sentía furiosa consigo misma. Ella era quien había confiado en la pelirroja… y eso había estado a punto de tener consecuencias nefastas. Había puesto a Saga en peligro. Sin embargo, Niamh también alcanzó a ver la decepción.

-Andando.

-X-

-¿Tienes un momento, papá? –Aioros se asomó por la rendija de la puerta. Dohko y Shion alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo y vieron en su dirección, sorprendiéndose ante la severidad en el rostro del príncipe.- Es importante.

-Claro, pasa.

-No vengo solo. –El arquero se adentró en la habitación, seguido de los demás. En último lugar venían Kanon y Máscara, sujetando a la chica. Dohko frunció el ceño, confundido. No era nada habitual que una desconocida fuera llevada ante su presencia de aquel modo. Observó con detenimiento a los chicos, descubriendo en ellos una seriedad inusitada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se atrevió a preguntar. Por un momento todos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar la explicación.

-Tuvimos un pequeño altercado en la taberna con esta chica. –Shion alzó los lunares de su frente.

-Afortunadamente nada serio, imagino. –se atrevió a decir.

-Pues… -Aioros respiró hondo y miró a Saga de soslayo. No tenía muy claro como tenía que actuar en aquel momento, y la mirada ausente que el peliazul había adoptado desde que salieran de la taberna, no le resultaba nada alentadora.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus pensamientos fueran más allá, Saga se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó el colgante, lanzándoselo a Shion, que con un movimiento rápido lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

-¿Es cierto, _Ada_? –murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. El elfo entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo pero nada surgió de su garganta.- La leyenda… ¿es real? –El rostro desencajado del lemuriano fue la única respuesta que necesitó. Saga no dijo una sola palabra más, se limitó únicamente a mirarlo, esperando una explicación que sabía no le iba a gustar.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Arien había permanecido en silencio con la mandíbula apretada. Se sentía furiosa, pero también compartía aquel sentimiento de angustia y desconcierto que crecía en los demás. El silencio perturbador que se había instaurado entre ellos desde el incidente minutos atrás, la había inquietado de tal modo que había echado a un lado el recelo habitual que sentía a la hora de hurgar en las mentes ajenas. Llevaba un buen rato escudriñando en el cerebro de Niamh sin que la pelirroja se hubiera percatado, o al menos, sin que hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

Los pensamientos de la chica se habían calmado ligeramente, y poco a poco, las imágenes y las voces comenzaban a tomar un orden lógico. Arien pudo sentir en sus carnes el desconcierto de la Naurilor al notar la facilidad con la que el grupo se movía por el castillo y el respeto con el que eran tratados. Claro que, nada se igualó a la sorpresa que la embargó cuando se dio cuenta de que Aioros era el hijo mayor del rey.

La montaraz desechó todos esos pensamientos. Debía concentrarse en encontrar algo útil en aquella cabeza. Y entonces, se percató de que una imagen se repetía una y otra vez. Un collar con una pluma de oro. No sabía el motivo, pero Niamh se estaba aferrando a él para mantenerse serena. Arien frunció el ceño intentando comprender.

-Será mejor que tomemos asiento. –dijo Dohko.

-No. Será mejor que hablemos. –espetó el mayor de los gemelos. El rey se sobó los ojos con cansancio.- Ella asegura que la leyenda es cierta, lo cual no tendría mayor importancia si no fuera porque asegura que los gemelos exiliados, somos nosotros.

-¿Shion? –tras unos segundos de silencio, el soberano animó a su amigo a continuar.

Pero el elfo, no tenía muy claro como debía proceder. En numerosas ocasiones se habían planteado ese escenario… cómo sería el momento de decirles la verdad. Ninguno tenía que ver con el que estaban viviendo, y el hecho de que una desconocida hubiera destapado la caja de los secretos… le inquietaba demasiado.

-¿Vienes de Naur? –preguntó a Niamh. La joven asintió.- ¿Cómo sabemos que todo lo que dices es cierto y no solamente una estrategia para acercarte a los príncipes?

En aquel momento, la imagen del colgante en la mente de Arien se hizo más fuerte y nítida. Abrió los ojos de par en par y actuó. Con un par de pasos, se acercó hasta la pelirroja y sin demasiados miramientos, arrancó el collar que se dejaba ver sutilmente. El rostro desencajado por la sorpresa de Niamh no la pasó desapercibido, pero lo ignoró. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se acercó hasta Shion.

-¿Esto es importante? –dijo tendiéndole el colgante al peliverde. El elfo no dijo nada, sostuvo en su mano la joya que Arien acaba de darle y la observó, mientras en la otra sostenía el Dije Dragón. La sorpresa le había dejado sin respiración. Lentamente, se levantó de su silla y caminó con decisión hasta la pelirroja. De improviso, tomo su mano entre la suya y en ella, deposito el collar.

-Esto es tuyo, Niamh. –La chica lo miró, y descubrió en sus ojos una mezcla de emoción contenida y miedo por lo que estaba por venir. Sonrió casi con timidez. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando los brazos del elfo la rodearon.- Gracias a dios estás bien. –Niamh se quedó sin palabras, pero se sorprendió así misma al sentir aquel tropel de sentimientos atorados en su garganta. Sin darse cuenta, devolvió el abrazo. Desde la muerte de su padre nadie la había abrazado de aquel modo.

-X-

-¿Albafica?

-¿Ocurre algo?

El capitán levantó la vista del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Sabía que aquella voz pertenecía a Manigoldo y aquello no dejaba de sorprenderle. Su casa, aunque estaba en la misma corte, se situaba en el lugar más alejado. Nadie solía buscarlo allí una vez acabada la jornada si no era absolutamente necesario. Sin embargo, la respiración del peliazul era agitada, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas: el montaraz se había dado prisa para buscarlo. Aquello solamente podía significar que algo importante había sucedido.

-El rey lleva un buen rato encerrado con los chicos en el salón. Ha solicitado que nadie interrumpa su conversación y al parecer, el asunto lucía bastante importante. –Manigoldo tomó una nueva bocanada de aire fresco.

-Ya veo. ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hubo una refriega en la taberna que los involucró. Me temo que el momento ha llegado y no podía haberlo hecho en peor momento.

-¿Por qué? –Albafica frunció el ceño.

-Llegó un mensajero de Atlantis. Unity ha muerto.

-X-

-Es cierto. –Murmuró Kanon e instintivamente buscó la mirada de su hermano.- Somos nosotros.

-No os apresuréis a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. –se defendió Shion volviendo a su asiento.

-Sentaos todos. –Dijo Dohko.- Debemos tener una conversación importante y nada de lo que se diga deberá abandonar esta habitación salvo orden mía. ¿Entendido? –todos asintieron.

Uno a uno, los chicos tomaron asiento. Sin embargo, ni Ángelo ni Kanon parecían dispuestos a disminuir su vigilancia sobre Niamh. Shion suspiró preparándose para lo que estaba por llegar.

-Ella no es una amenaza, hijo. –Dijo mirando a Kanon.- Sentaos, por favor. Niamh también necesita saber muchas cosas de las que se van a revelar hoy aquí.

Máscara Mortal vio de soslayo a la mujer, y no movió un solo dedo hasta que Kanon cedió, y a regañadientes tomó asiento. Se sentó a su lado, y observó como Niamh no tenía la menor idea de que hacer en un momento como aquel. Para sorpresa de todos, Shion la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Saga? –la voz, súbitamente triste del elfo, llegó hasta los oídos del peliazul. El chico se había apartado del grupo, apoyándose en la repisa de la ventana, de brazos cruzados.

-Soy todo oídos. –fue su única respuesta. Shion lo miró, y con pesar supo que así serían las cosas. Saga no iba a ponérselo fácil, su mirada lo decía todo. El elfo asintió.

-No tengo muy claro por dónde debo empezar… -murmuró.- Sin embargo, creo que lo primero que debéis saber es quien es esta chica. Todos conocéis las historias de los viejos Naurilors, conocéis sus nombres. Pues bien, ella es la única hija de Sísifo, el arquero y de Dorian, la gracia. –Instintivamente, todos la miraron de reojo, sorprendidos.- Pero me temo que si ella ha llegado hasta aquí sola, tal y como parece, es porque tristemente, Sísifo ya no está entre nosotros. –la miró en busca de una respuesta a sus temores.

-Hace diez años Radamanthys y sus hombres arrasaron nuestra aldea. Mi padre y Hasgard cayeron. –Dohko suspiró al escuchar las noticias.- Solamente su hijo y yo sobrevivimos.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró el rey.- Lo siento mucho.

-Gracias. –Replicó ella, para después encogerse de hombros.- Nos quedamos solos, hicimos lo que pudimos en la misma Naur… pero no fue suficiente. La única opción que nos quedaba era salir en busca de…

-Espera, Niamh. Debemos empezar por el principio. –Shion la interrumpió y miró de Kanon a Saga.- Tal y como pensáis, la leyenda es cierta. –Apenas un pestañeo fue la única reacción de los hermanos. El elfo tragó saliva.- Hace casi veinte años Hades tomó Naur, llegando hasta el propio corazón del reino. Yo tuve el honor de pertenecer a la Orden de los Naurilor y gocé de la plena confianza del rey, no solo como su caballero… sino también como su propio mago. –Ante aquel detalle desconocido para todos, salvo para Arien y Dohko, los chicos se sobresaltaron.- Deuteros siempre supo… -su voz tembló ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre.-… Siempre supo que el momento llegaría. En realidad no teníamos oportunidad de enfrentarnos al Emperador en aquel momento y las fronteras estaban cercadas. Tomó la única decisión posible… -miró de nuevo a los gemelos.- Y os salvó la vida. Sísifo y yo nos encargamos de sacaros de la corte la misma noche en que fue tomada. Vuestros recuerdos fueron borrados a petición del rey, y por vuestra propia seguridad. Aquella noche, olvidasteis todo lazo que os unía con Naur y empezasteis una nueva vida aquí.

-¿Ellos no tenían la menor idea de nada hasta hoy? –murmuró Niamh. Shion negó.

-Milo llegó días antes. Y Sísifo trató de salvar a su familia como pudo. Tristemente, nada de aquello salió bien. Dorian murió, y aunque Sísifo logró recuperar a Niamh con la ayuda de nuestros propios montaraces y de Hasgard, nunca pudo volver. –Volvió a ver a los gemelos.- Dejé de utilizar la magia aquella noche.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró Kanon sin siquiera mirarle.

-Porque tuvo consecuencias. Todo contigo funcionó bien, estabas dormido cuando utilicé el hechizo y no te diste cuenta de nada. Eras un niño feliz sin mayor preocupación. En tu hermano fue distinto. Saga despertó en medio del caos y para él, el hechizo fue mucho más agresivo. Pasó días sin despertar, envuelto en fiebre y con terribles pesadillas… que si no me equivoco, siguen presentes a día de hoy. Creo que es por eso que la gracia de Arien no funciona en ti. Tu mente está totalmente sellada. –buscó con la mirada al mayor de los hermanos, pero hacía rato que el chico les había dado la espalda y tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte oscuro de la ventana.- Nadie supo si de verdad habíais sobrevivido a aquella noche porque lo más probable era que no lo hubiéramos conseguido. Y era mejor así. Si no teníais recuerdos de otra vida y nadie lograba relacionaros con Naur… estaríais seguros. Y no solo vosotros, sino que esto también. –Alzó el Dije Dragón entre sus dedos, para que quedase a la vista de todos.- No nos equivocamos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? –exclamó Kanon.

-Porque esa es la verdad, Kanon. –Interrumpió Dohko.- De nada os hubiera servido recordar ciertas cosas. No solo podía costaros la vida… sino que podía condenar al resto del mundo.

-¿Es eso entonces? ¿Somos una especie de arma que hay que entrenar y proteger para que no caiga en manos del enemigo? ¡¿De qué demonios estamos hablando? –Kanon golpeó la mesa mientras gritaba.

-Estamos hablando de que sois, probablemente, las dos personas más importantes para el futuro del mundo. Pero eso siempre estuvo en segundo lugar; porque a pesar de todo vuestra felicidad y bienestar siempre fueron primero. Tenéis una familia, tenéis buenos amigos y sois unos chicos brillantes, además de excelentes montaraces. –Las palabras sosegadas de Dohko calmaron un poco los ánimos.- Os amo como a mis propios hijos y me rompería el corazón que os sucediera algo. No puedo imaginar cómo sería para Shion.

-¿Y qué hay con nosotros? –murmuró, para sorpresa de todos, Milo. -¿Con lo que nosotros sentimos?

-Siempre habéis sido príncipes en este reino, Milo. Ahora, sabéis que legítimamente lo sois también de Naur.

-¿De verdad os creéis todo lo que estáis diciendo? –La voz extremadamente tranquila de Saga, los estremeció. No auguraba nada bueno.- ¿Solamente príncipes? ¿En serio? Podéis pasaros el tiempo que os dé la gana viviendo en vuestra fantasía. La realidad es bien distinta: de la noche a la mañana acabo de convertirme en el heredero al trono de un reino sitiado y destruido; y en el objetivo preferido de un Emperador sin escrúpulos. Mi vida se ha caído en pedacitos, y al final solamente ha resultado ser una farsa.

Nadie tuvo el valor suficiente para responder a aquellas palabras. Toda la historia era demasiado compleja e inesperada como para comprender la profundidad de sus detalles tan rápido. Saga camino hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el rey.- ¡Saga!

-Necesito estar solo.

Un silencio ensordecedor cayó en la sala. Nada más se escuchó, solamente la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

-X-

Habían pasado horas desde que aquella reveladora conversación tuviera lugar y Arien no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Suspiró, y se sopló el flequillo mientras clavaba su vista en el techo. En realidad, sabía que muchos otros estaban igual o peor que ella. Pero lejos de consolarla, aquello solamente lograba inquietarla.

Apartó las mantas y se levantó, encendió una de las velas de su mesilla y se acercó hasta la ventana. La quietud de la noche siempre lograba calmarla. Sin embargo, nunca antes había vivido algo de tal magnitud. Entendía que las vidas de los gemelos y Milo habían cambiado para siempre… pero también las de los demás. La suya.

Llevó su mirada hasta la ventana de Saga que podía ver desde allí. Estaba a oscuras. Se preguntaba cómo estaría en verdad, tras toda aquella frialdad mezclada con ira. Sabía que tras aquella fachada, las cosas solían ser demasiado diferentes.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se hubiera preguntado quien era a aquellas horas, de no ser porque conocía de sobra el peculiar modo de llamar. Se acercó hasta allá, y respiró hondo antes de abrir sin hacer ruido.

Frente a ella, el rostro pálido de Saga la observaba con los ojos enrojecidos. No la resultó difícil averiguar el motivo y aquello hizo que sus propios ojos azules se humedecieran. Sin embargo, en un instante, todas las tonterías que habían vivido en los últimos meses dejaron de existir. Se olvidó de todo al verse inmersa en un abrazo desesperado que no tardó en responder.

-¿Estás bien?

Saga guardó silencio. No porque quisiera, sino porque no había modo posible de que articulara palabra sin dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Negó suavemente con el rostro.

-_Continuará…_-

**NdA: **WTF? Este ha sido un capítulo verdaderamente largo y… difícil. Sentía que debía ser un capítulo muy importante y revelador, pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo no terminé de estar satisfecha. Como sea, aquí lo teneís.

Lección de élfico de hoy: 

_Anar_: Sol.

_Arien_: Luz del Sol

_Ada_: Papá o padre.

Replys: 

_Anns_: ¡Gracias por seguir aquí! Creí que sería una buena idea hacer que la última parte terminara tan "fuerte". ¿Y que mejor para eso que un doble cap? Aquí tienes el nuevo, mucho tiempo después… y creo que inevitablemente mucho más interesante! Un besote!

_Koko_: En realidad no tengo la menor idea de si también lees este fic, así que no se si leerás esto. En caso de que lo hagas, muchas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad fueron muy alentadoras y lograron sacarme una gran sonrisa en tiempos difíciles. Yo prometo que seguiré escribiendo ;)

Para todos los demás, muchísimas gracias por el monton de lecturas y sobre todo, a aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un review extremadamente valioso para mi. Un enorme saludito, con un besote y un abrazo. Opiniones, muestras de cariño, insultos y agresiones en el botón verde que pone _Review_. Nos leemos pronto!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	16. Los secretos de Atlantis

**Capítulo 15: Los secretos de Atlantis**

-Todas las puertas están perfectamente vigiladas, alteza. Atlantis está blindada. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Bien. –Julian saboreó el vino blanco de su copa y volteó a ver con cierto nerviosismo a Kanon. Se encogió de hombros.- Creo que estoy un poco desbordado con esta situación…

-Sorrento tiene razón, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. –El joven príncipe de Atlantis se relajó al escucharlo.

Mientras tanto, Sorrento no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño ligeramente. ¡Por supuesto que tenía razón! Era uno de los Siete Generales de Atlantis, sabía hacer su trabajo a la perfección. Se sopló el flequillo, molesto, y clavó sus ojos rosados en Kanon. No tenía muy claro que era lo que más le irritaba del montaraz. Pero una cosa era cierta: aquella confianza ciega que parecía tener Julian en él, le resultaba más que irritante. No importaba lo mucho que todos se esforzaran por convencerlo de algo, si Kanon abría los labios, Julian estaría automáticamente de acuerdo con lo que él dijera.

Sorrento se sentía menospreciado. El montaraz ni siquiera pertenecía a Atlantis. Era cierto que desde hacía varios años, Kanon se había convertido en el representante de Alcanor en la ciudad marina. Sus visitas eran mucho más frecuentes que las de Saga o Aioros. Y de un modo u otro, todos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia; lo respetaban enormemente y además, había forjado una curiosa amistad con los demás generales. Pero a Sorrento le resultaba imposible depositar su entera confianza en él. Le irritaba el modo tan informal con el que se dirigía a Julian, nadie más lo trataba así, y el príncipe parecía encantado con ello.

Él, sin embargo, tenía la impresión que cada vez que hablaba con Kanon, tenía frente a sí a un encantador de serpientes.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tengo a la mayor parte de la realeza de los pueblos libres en mi reino. –le dio otro sorbo a la copa de vino, y Kanon lo imitó.- Como sea. –Miró al menor de los gemelos.- ¿Hablaste con Saga y Aioros? ¿Con Shion? ¿Está todo correcto con sus aposentos?

-Todo está bien. Deja de preocuparte tanto. -Replicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la princesa? –Kanon alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

-¿Arien? –Julian asintió y Kanon sonrió divertido.- Odia que se refieran a ella por ese título. Y es una chica con carácter, yo me andaría con cuidado…

-Comprendo. Me ahorraré el protocolo entonces, de todos modos, es algo que no utilizáis demasiado en Alcanor. –El gemelo negó divertido.- Como sea, me pasaré a verlos a todos más tarde. Con todo este revuelo no he tenido tiempo de saludar a mis invitados, y tengo una gran noticia que darles.

-¿Cuál? –alcanzó a preguntar el montaraz. Julian dibujó una sonrisa esplendida.

-Te lo diré solamente porque eres tú, pero has de prometerme que no dirás una sola palabra a nadie. –Kanon miró a Sorrento de soslayo, que se revolvió incómodo poco más allá y, después, asintió totalmente intrigado.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Mañana no solamente seré coronado rey de Atlantis, sino que además… -ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.- Tethys será mi reina.

Kanon se quedó perplejo, intentando asimilar aquella noticia. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostró más emoción que la sorpresa que se consideraría normal en un caso como aquel. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Enhorabuena. –Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa sutil.- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado ella? –Julian se colocó un mechón de su melena celeste tras la oreja. Kanon permaneció expectante.

-Está… impactada. Pero se acostumbrará al cambio. –el gemelo asintió lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.- Es una gracia, y esto es algo importante.

-Eso sí que será toda una sorpresa. –Murmuró el gemelo, dejando su copa en la mesa y poniéndose en pie. Tomó una bocanada de aire.- Debo irme, te veré en el banquete de esta noche.

Julian asintió, sin dejar de verlo un solo segundo mientras se alejaba. A Kanon no le importó sentirse observado, la opresión que sentía en su pecho le incomodaba mucho más. En aquel momento, solamente deseaba verla. _Necesitaba_ verla.

Y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla.

-X-

Lo que menos esperaba Saga al abrir la puerta, era encontrar el rostro alicaído de Shion frente a él. Apenas habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras en los últimos días. Todo parecía indicar que el montón de verdades que Niamh había desempolvado con su llegada imprevista, habían resultado mucho más demoledoras de lo que el elfo o Dohko habían pensado en un inicio.

Shion contempló el modo en que aquella mirada esmeralda se había endurecido en apenas un par de segundos. Se adentró en la habitación, a la vez que Saga se hacía a un lado y cerraba después la puerta tras de sí. Observó al chico un momento, percatándose de que nada más verlo, todas sus defensas se habían levantado.

-Pensé que Kanon estaría aquí. –murmuró el elfo. Saga continuó observándolo, impasible.

-No tengo la menor idea de donde está. –respondió. Shion asintió suavemente.- ¿Querías algo? –El elfo se estremeció por la frialdad con la que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas.

-Me gustaría que habláramos.

-¿De qué? –Shion suspiró; como la última vez, Saga no iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

-Lo sabes bien.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, y aquellos pocos segundos que permanecieron en silencio, al lemuriano le parecieron una eternidad. Saga asintió con un gesto de su rostro y lo invitó a sentarse en la única butaca que había en la habitación. Él, por su parte, se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez.

-¿Queda algo que decir? –susurró.

-En realidad sí. –Saga lo miró, a través de los desordenados mechones azules que caían por su frente y sus ojos.- Me gustaría escuchar todas esas cosas que te has callado. –Hizo una pausa.- Lo necesito, hijo.

Saga retiró la mirada. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, y fijó sus ojos verdes en el nervioso jugueteo de sus dedos. En realidad, agradecía que Shion no lo hubiera buscado antes para defenderse de toda aquella turbulenta historia. Del mismo modo, agradeció enormemente que los acontecimientos en Atlantis sucedieran tan repentinamente: comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba en Alcanor. Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que la historia fuera rebelada, y aún en aquel momento, seguía sin comprender demasiado bien que era lo que sentía. Pero debía admitir, que se sentía aliviado ante la actitud del elfo: no lo había presionado, y a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

-En realidad, no sé muy bien que decir. –el elfo sonrió con pesar.

-Puedo imaginar que nada de esto os ha resultado fácil a ninguno, Saga.

-No, no lo ha sido.

-Pero también sé que donde otros hablan y se desquitan, tú callas. –El peliazul lo miró.- No tiene por qué ser así. Al menos no esta vez.

-No es que no quiera hablar, es que… -se encogió de hombros y resopló.- Aunque casi nadie sepa de esto, todo parece haber cambiado. Siempre he vigilado mis espaldas, porque así fui educado. Pero ahora… Siento que allá donde vaya, habrá alguien dispuesto a tomar mi cabeza, cuyo precio ha aumentado considerablemente. –Hizo un gesto que a Shion se le antojó gracioso.- Camino por la ciudadela y veo fantasmas donde no los hay. Lo peor es que sé que esta sensación no hará más que empeorar. –Había dejado de mirar a Shion hacía rato, y en realidad, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo de nuevo. No mientras hablara, porque sentía que nada podía ocultar a aquellos ojos rosados.- Siento que ya no soy el príncipe que el rey adoptó siendo un crío y educó como si fuera un hijo propio. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que toda mi vida ha sido un guión preestablecido. Es como si Kanon y yo solamente hubiéramos sido una obligación para todos vosotros. Para ti, para él… –Probablemente, nunca llegaría a saber lo apesadumbrado que se sintió el elfo ante aquellas palabras.- Pero a la vez, somos una necesidad, un arma peligrosa e imprescindible para inclinar la balanza hacia un lado u otro. Nuestra vida poco importa si obviamos nuestra verdadera identidad. ¿Llorarías nuestra muerte aunque ella os diera una victoria? ¿Nos extrañaríais?

-Saga… -el lemuriano no podía seguir escuchando aquello.- Antes que los herederos de un trono sin rey y la llave a la libertad de todo un mundo, sois mis hijos. No legítimos, pero así es como mi corazón lo siente. ¿Recuerdas el día en que me pediste si podía ser tu papá? –Saga alzó la mirada sutilmente y asintió. El elfo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran ante el recuerdo.- Solamente llevábamos un par de días en Alcanor, y tú acababas de despertar. Me había resultado imposible separarme de ti un solo segundo, sin importarme nada más. Aquellos fueron los peores días de mi vida, hijo. Estaba aterrado porque sabía que quisiera o no, erais mi responsabilidad. Pero también porque desde el momento en que os abracé a ambos por primera vez fuera de las murallas de Naur, sentí que mi vida se había encadenado a la vuestra. –Suspiró, intentando aclarar su mente y evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.- Erais solamente dos pequeños de cinco años, que se habían visto inmersos en un juego demasiado peligroso… Erais vulnerables, y me necesitabais. Yo estaba dispuesto a todo por protegeros, porque se lo había jurado con mi sangre a un gran amigo… Pero cuando pronunciaste aquellas palabras… -una lágrima cayó, mientras Saga, sentía como sus propios ojos se humedecían.- En aquel preciso instante mi corazón fue vuestro. Hasta hoy. El amor que os tengo ha ido creciendo cada día más, igual que el orgullo que siento. Os habéis convertido en unos hombres envidiables, Saga. Pero también se, que jamás hubiera podido contribuir a ello sin Dohko a nuestro lado. No quiero que dudes de su amor hacia vosotros. Entiendo que es difícil en esta situación… pero, debes comprender que habéis llegado a ser tan hijos suyos, como míos. Es a vosotros a quienes a amamos, a los príncipes gemelos de Alcanor: a los que crecieron en su corte, alborotaron sus calles con carreras de caballos y consiguieron hacerse un nombre entre los mejores guerreros de su ejército. A ellos… no a los gemelos de la leyenda.

Saga se sintió incapaz de articular palabra alguna. No podía dejar de observar a Shion, a su rostro compungido y bañado en lágrimas; que estaba seguro, eran plenamente sinceras. Pero la cuestión era, que sabía que ningún sonido abandonaría sus labios sin que él mismo rompiera a llorar desesperadamente. Lo había hecho incontables veces aquella última semana. No quería hacerlo más.

-¿Por qué…? –Murmuró.- ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada?

-Hubiera deseado que os enterarais de otro modo. Pero… Tampoco esperaba que Niamh siguiera con vida. Dohko y yo discutimos infinidad de veces sobre cómo y cuándo debíamos mantener esa conversación… Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en nada. –Dejó escapar una sonrisa triste.- Hemos sido unos padres solteros un poco torpes… pero creo que no lo hicimos tan mal después de todo. –Murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa.- Nunca encontramos un modo de hacerlo que fuera lo suficientemente adecuado para la envergadura de esta historia. En todas nuestras posibles hipótesis, siempre salíais malparados. Y eso, sumado al hecho de que Hades ha permanecido sumido en una extraña calma durante los últimos años… nos dio pie a pensar que podíamos alargarlo un poco más. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pensándolo bien, fuimos ingenuos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Saga sonrió apenas perceptiblemente.

-La cuestión es que, efectivamente, a partir de ahora, todo va a cambiar. –Sus rostros se ensombrecieron.- Hay determinadas personas que deben saber vuestra identidad cuanto antes, otras que deben ser informadas de que definitivamente conocéis el secreto. Hay alianzas importantes que están por llegar que no serán del gusto de todos… Y lo más importante, es que vosotros tenéis que prepararos para lo que queda por venir.

-¿Qué queda por venir, _Ada_?

-X-

Kanon avanzó en silencio. Si algo sabía hacer, era pasar desapercibido. Desde que abandonó la improvisada reunión con Julian, su mente no había dejado de trabajar incesantemente. Le resultaba imposible dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras del joven príncipe. Y para ser sincero, le habían sentado igual que una puñalada. ¿En verdad iban a casarse al día siguiente? Así, ¿sin más?

De pronto se detuvo en seco. Casi no se había dado cuenta de a donde le habían dirigido sus pasos, pero ahora, reparaba en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba. La luz del atardecer se filtraba a través de las cristaleras, y el movimiento nervioso del mar a sus pies, llenaba de reflejos imposibles la estancia circular.

Pero todo aquello poco le importaba, conocía de sobra la belleza del viejo faro de Atlantis. Sus ojos, no podían despegarse de la figura que se recortaba frente a la ventana.

Tethys le daba la espalda; probablemente aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Sus manos se posaban con delicadeza en el alfeizar de la ventana –abierta de par en par- mientras que la brisa salada, agitaba su largo cabello dorado y pegaba las caprichosas telas de seda de su vestido a su cuerpo. Era la viva imagen de un ángel, o al menos, aquello era lo que pensaba Kanon.

El peliazul, recortó la distancia que los separaba en completo silencio, hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Hasta él podía llegar el olor a coral que despedía la melena de la joven y por un instante cerró los ojos, embriagándose en su olor; temeroso de romper la magia de aquella escena.

Sin embargo, le resultó imposible reprimir el deseo incontrolable de acariciarla, de tocarla.

Con sus brazos rodeó la estrecha cintura de Tethys, pero ella no se sobresaltó; como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que estaba ahí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando la seguridad que siempre había supuesto el pecho de Kanon para ella y cerró los ojos. El chico apartó con su rostro los inoportunos mechones dorados que se enredaban en su cuello, y depositó en la nívea piel un beso, tan delicado y suave como una simple caricia. Tethys suspiró.

-Ya lo sabes. –murmuró.

Pero Kanon no dijo nada. Continuó allí, aspirando aquel dulce olor y besando lentamente aquel cuerpo que tanto había añorado.

-Mañana seré reina, Kanon. –No necesitaba mirarla para saber que lloraba, pero se sintió incapaz de mirarla a los ojos en aquel instante. Apretó el abrazó, impidiendo que ella se girase a verlo.- Lo soñé la noche en que te fuiste. -Él continuó en silencio.- Y, tristemente, mis sueños casi siempre se cumplen…

La joven rubia se dio finalmente la vuelta, dejando que las manos de Kanon siguieran envolviendo su cintura. Alzó las suyas y sostuvo el rostro del príncipe, consiguiendo -al fin- contemplar sus impresionantes ojos verdes. La expresión desolada y triste del peliazul la sobrecogió, nunca antes le había resultado tan igual a su hermano. Sus manos descendieron, despacio, hasta rodear su cuello y enredarse con su melena. Lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta que la frente de él reposó en la suya; y entonces, ambos cerraron los ojos.

-Solamente es un título… -murmuró Tethys.

-Uno demasiado importante.

-No tanto como ser el heredero de Naur… –Kanon guardó silencio.

-¿También soñaste sobre eso?

-Es cierto, ¿verdad? –El peliazul asintió con pesar.

Tethys esbozó una sonrisa, que a él le pareció excesivamente triste. Notó como se puso de puntillas, para acercarse un poquito más, y Kanon cerró los ojos nuevamente. La joven lo besó, con lentitud y parsimonia, pero con una ternura inusitada. Entreabrió los labios, animándolo a continuar. Él se dejó llevar, hasta que ambos terminaron entregados a un beso desesperado.

-Seré su reina. –dijo ella, cuando se separaron en busca de aire.- Pero siempre seré tuya, Kanon. No renunciaré a ti jamás.

Kanon la contempló un momento, perdiéndose en su mirada celeste. Hablaba en serio. El dolor que sentía en su corazón desde que recibió la noticia, pareció amainar por un momento. La atrajo hacia sí y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos una vez más. Dejó a un lado la ternura mientras saboreaba con avidez aquella lengua que se enredaba con la suya. Sin romper el beso, Kanon la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, hasta atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared a sus espaldas.

Tethys pareció adivinar lo que seguía. Rompió el beso. Sus labios dibujaron el contorno de la mandíbula masculina y emprendieron un lento descenso por su cuello; robando a su amante un gemido ahogado. Kanon, deseando más, enredó sus dedos en el cordón del corset y, lentamente, lo fue desabrochando hasta despojarla de aquella inoportuna prenda que se atrevía a mantenerlo lejos de su piel.

-No pensaba dejarte ir, sirena. –murmuró.

-X-

Shion reflexionó unos instantes la respuesta. Sabía bien a donde les conduciría la senda que habían emprendido hacía ya veinte años. No sería nada fácil.

-Muchos caerán en el camino. –Saga se estremeció, sabía que a aquella frase le faltaban unas cuantas palabras: muchos caerán para asegurar vuestra supervivencia.- Otros, simplemente cambiarán y tomaran su propia senda. Nos enfrentaremos a los demonios del pasado… y a los del futuro, propios y ajenos. Aún quedan secretos que deben ser desvelados… –Shion suspiró, pensando en Milo y en Melania.- Pero ahora que sois conscientes de vuestra verdad, debéis decidir qué hacer en adelante. La cantidad de vidas que dependen de vosotros, hijo, es innumerable. Muchos no conocen vuestra leyenda, y muchos de los que lo hacen… no la creen verdadera. Salvo para unos pocos, no sois más que un par de chicos anónimos que poco o nada tiene que ver en el destino del mundo.

-La realidad es muy distinta…

-Exacto. Creo que… -el elfo lo miró a los ojos una vez más.- Sabes de sobra a dónde conduce el camino. La guerra es una sombra que siempre ha estado ahí, pero con el paso del tiempo, su sombra se alarga más y más sobre nosotros. Recuperar el trono de Naur, significaría la caída de Hades y de Ambar. –Saga lo escuchó atentamente, sorprendiéndose al percibir aquella esperanza infinita que Shion tenía en aquella misión en que se había convertido su vida.- Naur, es la luz al final del túnel. La puerta a la vida y la libertad. Pero antes de llegar ahí, hay que sortear un tortuoso camino de preparación. Jamás me apartaré de vuestro lado, Saga. Sea cual sea vuestra elección.

-Aún así… -el chico deseó protestar.

Por un momento, se había sentido hechizado con todas aquellas palabras esperanzadoras. Sin embargo, la realidad era bien distinta. Kanon y él podían cambiarlo todo. Pero en aquel momento, no estaba seguro de soportar tal responsabilidad. El precio a pagar era demasiado alto… y una vez más, añoró los no tan lejanos días en los que solamente era un montaraz.

-Es algo que Kanon y tú debéis pensar muy detenidamente.

-No tenemos elección. Negarse nunca fue una opción real. ¿Verdad? –Shion no respondió. Con su silencio le estaba dando la razón.- Eso pensaba. –un nuevo silencio se instauró entre ellos y al cabo de unos minutos, Saga habló de nuevo.- ¿Cómo era?

-¿Quién?

-El rey. –El elfo alzó el rostro con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión marcada en sus facciones. La frialdad en las palabras de Saga al referirse a su padre le estremecía.

-Era… Fue un gran rey, el mejor que Naur tuvo jamás. Amigo de sus amigos, y enamorado de sus súbditos. Pero con los suyos era... divertido, sobreprotector, y con un cierto toque de arrogancia que le hacía extremadamente especial y a menudo lo metía en aprietos. –Sonrió y miro al chico.- Deuteros era una mezcla perfecta de lo que sois Kanon y tú. –Saga distinguió, una vez más, el orgullo en su voz.

-¿Es verdad que no hubo otra opción aquel día más que erradicar nuestros recuerdos?

Shion lo contempló callado por unos instantes. Cuando llegó, supo que no sería fácil hacer que Saga hablase de lo que de _verdad_ sentía, y no de aquellos diminutos matices que dejaba ver. Ahora, no podía evitar sentirse impresionado por la sinceridad y franqueza que despedía cada una de sus palabras. Si uno no conocía bien al joven príncipe y se veía atrapado en medio de uno de aquellos, nada habituales, ataques de sinceridad; seguramente se vería tan sorprendido que no sabría qué decir. Se sentiría incluso intimidado. Él lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, y aún así… no dejaba de impresionarle.

-Era aquello, o veros morir a manos del Emperador.

-Pero tú no volviste a usar la magia desde entonces…

-No lo hice, no. –Rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos, y cuando lo encontró, lo apretó en su mano.- Me sentía terrible, porque el uso que yo pensaba que había que darle a la magia distaba mucho de ser aquello. Durante días estuve encerrado en mis aposentos buscándole otra solución al dilema o un modo de convencer al rey de no hacerlo de aquella manera. Nunca encontré nada. Y entonces, llegó el día en que contemplé con mis propios ojos cual era la realidad. Él no podía dejaros morir, porque os amaba y además erais importantes. Yo tampoco podía, y no había tiempo. Así que me arme de valor y lo hice lo mejor que pude. –Sujetó con cariño la mano de Saga entre las suyas.- Debí haberlo hecho mucho mejor. No debiste sufrir ningún efecto secundario pero… No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Saga bajó el rostro, observando sus manos entrelazadas: un gesto de cariño que escondía muchas cosas. Y no se sentía incómodo, a pesar de lo mucho que le incomodaban las muestras de afecto. Sabía que Shion no había dejado de observarlo un solo segundo, y casi inconscientemente, abrió el puño que sostenía; permitiendo que el elfo depositara allí aquello que había guardado con tanto mimo.

-Es tuyo. –El peliazul no se inmutó al ver el Dije Dragón tan brillante e inmaculado como siempre.- De nadie más. –Como hipnotizado, siguió contemplándolo.

-En mis pesadillas hay una ciudad en llamas… -murmuró.

-Naur. –Dijo Shion.- Apenas nos habíamos alejado unos kilómetros, a través de los pasajes subterráneos, cuando hicimos un alto en el camino. Era necesario que llevara a cabo el hechizo en tu mente lo antes posible. Aprovechamos el caos y la confusión, la seguridad que nos brindaba aquella pequeña lejanía… Pero tú no podías dejar de observar aterrado, con tu rostro bañado en lágrimas, el horizonte en llamas…

El chico asintió lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de aquel hermoso colgante que ahora maldecía con todas sus fuerzas. Lo apretó en su mano una vez más, para después colgárselo al cuello y ocultarlo entre sus ropas como siempre. Alzó el rostro y por primera vez en un largo rato, miró a los ojos del elfo. No pensaba decirle que en sus sueños veía, o más bien escuchaba, otras cosas. No por el momento.

-No existe para mi más padre que tú, _Ada_. Nunca lo he tenido… nunca lo tendré.

-X-

Cuando la conversación terminó, Shion dejó a Saga sólo con sus pensamientos. Entendía que a pesar de todo lo que habían aclarado aquella tarde, el chico todavía tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Además, sabía de sobra que el hecho de haber tenido que enfrentarse él solo a aquella charla, sin el apoyo incondicional de Kanon, lo habría hecho sentir vulnerable y ligeramente inseguro; cosa que el mayor de los hermanos odiaba sobre manera.

Sin embargo, aunque debía admitir que todo había ido mejor de lo esperado, el camino no había hecho más que empezar. Era ahora cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles de verdad. El elfo sabía que los miedos que los gemelos habían expresado, no eran infundados. A medida que su identidad fuera siendo reconocida, efectivamente, la mayoría les vería como un arma y sino, como un peligro. Cuando la noticia llegara a los oídos de Hades, se iban a convertir en su objetivo favorito, y aquello ponía en peligro a todos quienes estuviesen cerca. Afortunadamente, ni Dohko ni él dudaban de la fidelidad del pequeño grupo de montaraces. Aquellos chicos eran como una familia, y habían encajado las noticias como tal. Es más, tenían la impresión que aquella confianza y protección que se daban y se tenían… no haría más que aumentar.

Saga y Kanon eran los herederos, si, pero parecía que los demás se sentían tan importantes en aquella historia como los propios gemelos. Aquello le reconfortaba. Sabía que podía confiar en los chicos ciegamente y que de ningún modo se fallarían los unos a los otros. Nunca habían imaginado que todo aquel asunto resultara tan _bien_.

Pero ahora, era el momento de revelar la verdad al mundo. Debía ir en busca de Serafina, comunicarle la noticia. Hakurei ya lo sabía, y dado que era el único representante de Lemuria en la coronación, las cosas resultaban más fáciles. Con Asgard todo era distinto. No solamente Hilda y Fler, como princesas, debían conocer la noticia, sino que además, al menos sus más allegados debían hacerlo también y aquello incluía a Sigfried, Camus y Lorin. Por no hablar, del futuro rey de Atlantis…

Antes de llamar a la puerta de la reina de las nieves suspiró, armándose de valor para dar el paso definitivo. Un par de toques en la madera blanca, y unos segundos después, la propia Serafina abrió la puerta, invitándolo a entrar.

-¿Noticias? –preguntó.

-Es el momento. –La reina entreabrió los labios, sorprendida.- Los chicos ya saben la verdad.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Un accidente. –Shion resopló mientras se encogía de hombros.- Niamh, la hija de Sísifo vive. Y se presentó en Alcanor en busca de sus príncipes perdidos. No es el modo de revelar las cosas que habíamos planeado pero… ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¡La chica sigue viva! –Exclamó.- Esa es una buena noticia, amigo mío. Pero dime, ¿cómo lo tomaron ellos?

-Mal. –A la mujer no le pasó desapercibido el gesto abatido del elfo.- Pero era de imaginar. Afortunadamente, parece que las cosas mejoran, vengo de hablar con Saga. No será fácil pero…

-Pero es un comienzo. –Shion asintió.- Entonces debemos apresurarnos, lo más conveniente sería hablar de este asunto hoy mismo, antes del banquete. Con todo el lio de la coronación de mañana temo que Julian no nos preste atención si lo aplazamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Si te soy sincera, el chico tiene cualidades para ser un gran rey, incluso mejor que Unity. Pero…-se encogió de hombros.- Es demasiado joven y me preocupa ligeramente esa desmedida arrogancia suya.

-No te preocupes. Todos son así al principio. –Shion se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta la puerta.- Avisaré a mis chicos y a Hakurei. ¿Te encargas de Julian y de los tuyos? –Serafina asintió.

-X-

Siempre que visitaba Atlantis, hacía lo mismo. Se perdía durante horas por sus calles y volvía bien entrada la noche a sus aposentos como invitada del palacio. Esta vez no había sido la excepción. Poco después de comer, se había escabullido, aprovechando aquella extraña atmosfera reflexiva, a la vez que festiva, que reinaba en su entorno. Pero a decir verdad, si se había retrasado tanto, era precisamente porque adoraba aquella escena.

Sus pasos la condujeron por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, que descendía suavemente hasta desembocar en el puerto, donde los impresionantes barcos se mecían suavemente con la marea. A los lados de los caminos, las pequeñas casitas de inmaculado color blanco se agolpaban de un modo ordenado. Frente a ella, el horizonte aún se teñía de caprichosos tonos dorados y rojizos que brillaban sobre el mar en calma, y la brisa salada acariciaba con dedos invisibles hasta el último rincón de la ciudad, mientras las gaviotas graznaban con pereza entre los aparejos recogidos de los barcos.

Sin embargo, lo más impresionante de todo, se encontraba al fondo del camino.

Atlantis era el reino más distinto a todos los que había visitado hasta entonces. Sus gentes se dedicaban mayoritariamente a la pesca y la navegación. El Gran Mar bañaba sus costas del oeste, y nadie sabía que había más allá del horizonte. Colindaba con las Tierras Libres en las fronteras del este y del norte, mientras que al sur, solamente la desembocadura del río les separaba de Naur.

Su ejército siempre había sido un referente, no solo por la habilidad extraordinaria de sus generales; sino porque además, poseían algo que nadie más tenía: el dominio absoluto de los barcos de guerra y su flota era absolutamente impresionante.

Se mirase por donde se mirase, Atlantis era un reino que todos querrían tener de aliado.

Arien se detuvo por un momento para contemplar un poco más la escena, para observar bien aquello que de verdad llamaba su atención. Al fondo, el castillo de Atlantis se erigía sobre el mismo acantilado donde el mar embravecido rompía con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba rodeado de tres altas torres, donde ondeaban los pendones de la casa real bordados en oro y plata. Y en el extremo más alejado, otra ligeramente más baja se elevaba; la más hermosa: el gran faro.

Suspiró. A sus espaldas, la ciudad continuaba rebosante de vida a pesar de que era tarde. Los puestecillos de pescado a la brasa se amontonaban a los lados de las calles mientras la música alegre de los laudes se entremezclaba con las melodías de las ocarinas y los canticos alegres de los aldeanos. No era para menos, pensó, al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente tendría lugar la coronación de su nuevo rey.

Reanudó el paso, pero justo en aquel instante una voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

-Es refrescante visitar Atlantis de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? –Arien se detuvo al identificar al dueño de la voz y volteó sobre sus talones.

-Sigfried.

-Arien. –Saludó con una sonrisa y un sutil gesto de su cabeza.- ¿Sola? –Ella se encogió de hombros y esperó hasta que el rubio la alcanzase, ignorando aquel tono de extrañeza en su voz, ante su escasa compañía.

-No soy la única al parecer…

-¡Que se le va a hacer! –Dijo riendo.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Pues a decir verdad, este es el último lugar donde pensaba encontrarnos.

-Julian es único para llamar la atención, ya sabes. –La joven gracia asintió divertida ante tal observación.

-¿Vinieron Camus y Lorin?

-Sí, pero no tengo la menor idea de donde están. Habitualmente los viajes de las princesas son bastante más… tranquilos. –Suspiró.- Pero esta vez la reina también las acompaña y parece que todo está patas arriba.

-¿Y no deberías estar con ellas? –Preguntó mientras reemprendían el camino.- Eres el guerrero prodigio de Asgard…

-Noto cierta burla en esa afirmación. –la miró de soslayo, sin borrar el gesto amable de su rostro.

-No, no. Se de sobra que el título es merecido. –Se defendió alzando las manos, sonriente, pero sus palabras no estaban exentas de cierta ironía.- Además, las luchas de egos no son lo mío. Reserva tus esfuerzos para cuando te encuentres con Saga.

-Oh, sí. –Volteó los ojos.- ¿Qué tal mis viejos amigos los príncipes de Alcanor?

Arien no contestó de inmediato. Siguió caminando, absorta en sus propios pensamientos sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían vivido; pero plenamente consciente de que el joven nórdico la observaba con interés. La cuestión era que no tenía demasiado claro cómo responder a aquella pregunta.

-Cambiados. –murmuró. Sigfried frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante la seriedad en las facciones de su acompañante.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Ya no son un montón de mocosos problemáticos y ruidosos? –un codazo en sus costillas le indicó que la chica no estaba de broma.- Vale, vale. –Rió.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, todos hemos cambiado.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Está todo bien? –El rubio sujetó su brazo con delicadeza y la obligó a detenerse, adoptando una expresión más seria.- Es raro verte tan… sombría.

-Sí, es solo que… han pasado muchas cosas últimamente. –no se atrevió a decir nada más. Sospechaba que más pronto que tarde, los más cercanos a la princesa Hilda sabrían la verdad acerca de la identidad de los gemelos. Suspiró.- Y mañana Julian será rey. Es…

-Será un buen rey. –Sigfried se encogió de hombros.- Pero creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Ah, ¿sí? –Alzó una ceja, aparentemente seria y continuó con su peculiar modo de molestar al nórdico.- No sabía que entre tus innumerables y maravillosas cualidades estuviera también comprender palabras a medias de una mujer como yo. –Él chico entrecerró los ojos.

-Soy todo un caballero, te sorprenderías. Pero estas acostumbrada a lidiar con Aioros, los gemelos y… -negó suavemente con el rostro.- No nos parecemos mucho.

-La verdad que no. –respondió burlona.

-¡Como sea! –Exclamó él.- Lo que te decía es que… Bueno, entiendo esa inquietud que te provoca el hecho de que Julian mañana sea coronado rey de Atlantis. Hilda, Aioros y él son los tres herederos al trono de los reinos libres, a parte de Yuzuriha, aunque su caso es ligeramente distinto; y de pronto, el más joven es quién primero asciende al trono. –Se apartó un mechón de su melena con cuidado.- La cuestión es que… Es como un salto de gigante, que nos recuerda que un día no demasiado lejano, Hilda y Aioros llevarán una corona sobre su cabeza, e inevitablemente… todo cambiara. ¿Correcto? –la miró de soslayo y no se le escapó su expresión de sorpresa.

-Me sorprendes.

-Lo sé. –replicó burlón pero orgulloso.

-Pero es verdad. Y no soy la única que lo piensa… -El joven asintió.

-Desde que Hilda recibió la noticia está un poco… más seria de lo habitual. ¿Qué tal lo tomó Aioros?

-No estoy muy segura. –Murmuró.- Ha habido demasiado ajetreo últimamente por Alcanor y no sé si ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar demasiado sobre esto.

Sin darse cuenta se habían adentrado en los pasajes de la corte enfrascados en su conversación. Sigfried y Arien siempre se habían llevado bien, a pesar de la obvia tirantez entre él rubio y los chicos de Alcanor. No se habían visto demasiado en los últimos años, pero en aquellas contadas ocasiones solían compartir agradables conversaciones entre bromas y burlas. Y esta, a pesar de todo, no había sido distinta.

De pronto, alguien los llamó.

-¡Ah! Estáis ahí. –Ambos alzaron el rostro al mismo tiempo, para toparse con la mirada rosada de Io, General de Scylla.- Llevó buscándoos un buen rato.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la gracia.

-Aún no es la hora del banquete…

-Lo sé, pero se ha convocado una reunión de urgencia con Asgard, Lemuria y Alcanor. A parte de Kanon, que no tengo la menor idea de donde se ha metido, solo faltáis vosotros. –Sigfried y Arien intercambiaron una mirada.- Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Nos están esperando.

-X-

En todo el rato que llevaban allí sentados, esperando, Aioros había sido incapaz de relajarse aunque fuera un poquito. El continuo golpeteo de sus dedos contra la mesa, empezaba a captar la atención de sus acompañantes. De improviso, una mano se cerró sobre la suya con fuerza. Alzó el rostro y se topó con el de Aioria.

-Estas a punto de destrozar mis nervios. –murmuró el menor. Aioros esbozó una sonrisa tenue.

-Y llamas demasiado la atención. –ambos voltearon a su izquierda, donde Saga llevaba sentado un buen rato en total silencio.

-Lo siento. –miró con nerviosismo a los demás. Hilda, Fler, Camus, Lorin, Sigfried… Toda la comitiva de Asgard estaba ahí.- ¡¿Dónde demonios está Kanon? –se quejó el arquero. El peliazul se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Sin embargo, Aioria se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y desvió la mirada, al escuchar el nombre del gemelo. E, inevitablemente, a Saga no le había pasado inadvertido aquel comportamiento inusual. El mayor frunció el ceño. No había visto a su hermano en todo el día desde que habían llegado a Atlantis. Le hubiera gustado que estuviese en la conversación con Shion, aunque tampoco le reprochaba el haberse escabullido. Al fin y al cabo, Kanon estaba totalmente enamorado de aquel reino, y no estaba seguro si de algo más... Sin embargo, el nerviosismo de Aioros se le había contagiado, y la sensación de pánico que lo embargaba le resultaba molesta. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello el solo… Se sopló el flequillo y miró nuevamente a Aioria.

Necesitaba distraerse en algo. Y aquel matiz extraño en el comportamiento del menor, le inquietaba. Tenía que averiguar que era exactamente lo que lo había originado… o más bien, que era lo que sabía Aioria y ellos no. Pero en aquel momento, se abrió la puerta y su hermano apareció por ella finalmente. Saga tendría que dejar sus cavilaciones para más tarde.

-Siento el retraso. –murmuró Kanon mientras tomaba asiendo a su lado. Saga lo miró de soslayo.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos presentes podemos comenzar. –La voz alegre de Julian resonó en la sala.

-El asunto que nos atañe, es demasiado serio como para tratarlo a la ligera. –todas las miradas se centraron en Hakurei.- Confío en que todos vosotros seáis capaces de tomaros las noticias con la importancia necesaria y estar a la altura de las circunstancias. –su mirada paseo por los rostros de todos sus acompañantes, consciente del estremecimiento general que la frialdad de sus palabras había producido.

-Nada de lo que se diga aquí hoy, debe abandonar esta habitación. Al menos de momento. –Intervino Serafina.- ¿Shion? –el elfo asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

-Se que hoy es un día muy importante y que quizá lo más adecuado hubiera sido tratar este asunto en otro momento. Pero Julian… -miró al peliazul.- hay algo que debes saber antes de tomar esa corona. –El chico permaneció serio y asintió, como el resto de los presentes.- Hace veinte años, Dohko de Alcanor, Unity de Atlantis, Serafina de Asgard, Sage y Hakurei de Lemuria, y yo, formamos parte del llamado Consejo de Reyes. Apenas unas semanas antes, Naur había caído ante el yugo el Emperador. Con el reino de fuego vencido y destrozado, sin su rey… -vio de soslayo a los gemelos.- Los reinos libres pasaron a ser la primera línea con las fronteras de Hades. Era, y es, nuestro deber impedir que el poder de Ambar se adentre en nuestras tierras. Todos conocéis la situación a la perfección y muchos habéis intervenido de un modo u otro en las defensas de los pueblos. –hizo una pausa y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.- Pero decidme… ¿cómo de cierta creéis que es la leyenda del Dije Dragón?

Todos habían escuchado expectantes lo que fuera que el elfo tenía que decir con tanta urgencia. Pero una cosa estaba clara, ninguno, o más bien pocos, esperaba aquella pregunta. Era cierto que todos ellos conocían hasta el último detalle de aquella historia legendaria, pero la incredulidad que Shion descubrió en sus miradas, era la misma que apenas hacía un par de semanas se dibujó en el rostro de los gemelos.

-Con esa pregunta… -comenzó Sigfried.- ¿Estás sugiriendo que es real? ¿Qué esa joya existe y que hay un modo de neutralizar el poder de Hades con ella?

-No lo está sugiriendo, Sigfried. –la voz de su reina llamó su atención y lo dejó boquiabierto.

-¡Entonces es de vital importancia encontrarla! –exclamó.

-¿Cómo es que si tenéis la certeza de que es real… el Consejo de Reyes nunca se movilizó para encontrarla? –esta vez fue Julian el que preguntó con interés.

-¿Crees que el Consejo no lo hizo? –el peliazul alzó la mirada para cruzarse con la de Hakurei.

-Pues… -murmuró mientras asentía.

Los chicos de Alcanor habían permanecido en total silencio, observando con interés la escena que tenía lugar frente a ellos y estudiando cada reacción. Sin embargo, cuando Saga escuchó aquella pregunta, supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

-El Consejo no se movilizó por la sencilla razón de que siempre supo del paradero del Dije. –todas las miradas se centraron en él, pero su expresión seria no cambió.

-Pero no solamente se necesita la joya. –Sigfried lo miraba inquisitivo y con cierta desconfianza ante la avasalladora confianza que despedía el peliazul.- ¿Qué hay de los herederos?

Saga mantuvo su mirada, sin variar un ápice su expresión. Pero después de unos segundos, dibujó una enigmática sonrisa que Sigfried y los demás no supieron como tomar. Notó como Kanon se revolvía a su lado. Vio de soslayó a Shion, que asintió apenas perceptiblemente sin mirarlo siquiera. Sin pensarlo más, el gemelo mayor se llevó la mano al cuello y se quitó el colgante, tendiéndolo sobre la mesa y observándolo fijamente. Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba en la habitación. Entonces, alzó el rostro.

-Este es el Dije Dragón y aquí tenéis a sus herederos.

-_Continuará…_-

**NdA: **Jah! No os esperabais que publicara tan pronto, ¿verdad? La verdad es que para ser sincera, yo tampoco xD Pero esta vez las ideas fluyeron con asombrosa facilidad, y tenía que aprovechar el momento.

La verdad ha sido revelada, y otros "secretos" quedan al descubierto. Solo os diré que amé escribir sobre Kanon y Tethys. He descubierto lo mucho que me gustan juntos y lo poco que se lee al respecto… Pero en fin!

¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! Así que me despido hasta la próxima, no sin antes agradecer a todos esos fantasmitas que me leen y a los no-fantasmitas que se atreven a escribirme. ¡Gracias a ellos pasé los 100 reviews! Aunque no estaría de más que alguno de los fantasmitas se atrevieran a pulsar el botón de review… cof cof.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

Replys:

_Anns: ¡_Parece que no me equivoqué al decir que cuando los chicos crecieran llegaría lo verdaderamente interesante! Te advierto que aún nos queda Niamh y Arien para rato, y que mis planes para esas dos serán prometedores. Efectivamente, la verdad salió a la luz, y era obvio que la reacción sería así… Ahora llega el periodo de aceptación. Ah! Espero haber respondido a tu pregunta sobre que era lo que inquietaba a Aioros y Saga sobre Julian… Porque más que un temor a que no cumpliera con las expectativas como rey, se referían más bien a lo que ese cambio suponía para todos. ¡La vida avanza muy rápido! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comment, y espero que el nuevo cap sea de tu gusto! ¡Un besote fuerte!


	17. La Reina triste

**Capítulo 16: La Reina triste**

Posó la pluma con cuidado de no manchar nada en el escritorio y cerró el tintero. Dio por terminadas sus obligaciones de aquel día en cuanto Albafica cerró la puerta de su despacho tras de sí. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había sido una jornada agotadora. Y lo peor de todo, era que Dohko se sentía solo. Era raro que ninguno de los chicos se encontrara en palacio, y su ausencia dejaba un enorme hueco imposible de rellenar.

Se reclinó ligeramente en su butaca y perdió la vista en el horizonte que se atisbaba a través del ventanal.

A pesar de que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, aún escuchaba el rechinar de las espadas en los campos de entrenamiento. Alcanor no descansaba a pesar de que su rey se sintiera, súbitamente, nostálgico. La cuestión era que el tiempo había pasado volando. Recordaba cómo si se tratara de aquel mismo día, el día en que los gemelos y Aioros se conocieron o la primera vez que los dos peliazules sostuvieron un arco entre sus manos. Su hijo mayor había ejercido de orgulloso maestro y guía y todos ellos habían terminado siendo los mejores montaraces que el reino había visto nacer en siglos. Dohko se sentía terriblemente orgulloso de todos y celebraba cada uno de sus triunfos como si fueran propios, del mismo modo que se había dolido de sus escasos tropiezos. Sin embargo, ninguno era ya un niño.

El tiempo había pasado y las piezas de aquel tablero de ajedrez en que se habían convertido sus vidas, habían comenzado a moverse. Ya no necesitaban los mismos cuidados que antes; pero aún así, el rey sabía de sobra que era ahora, más que nunca, cuando precisaban mayor atención. Aunque no lo pidieran, aunque no lo admitieran.

Sin importar que, el estaría ahí para ellos.

Seguro que Shion y los chicos estaban pasándoselo en grande en la coronación de Julian. Probablemente en aquellos momentos, la verdad ya hubiera sido desvelada. Pero no tenía caso preocuparse hasta que volvieran y hubiera que dar el siguiente paso.

Suspiró y se puso en pie, haciendo a un lado los sombríos pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir su mente. Necesitaba aire fresco y amaba cabalgar al atardecer.

-X-

-No parece demasiado feliz. –la voz de Arien, en apenas un susurró llegó hasta sus oídos. Saga la miró de soslayo.

-¿Tethis? –la chica asintió, sin despegar la mirada de la joven de largo y ensortijado cabello rubio. El gemelo vio en su dirección. Estaba deslumbrante con todas aquellas pequeñas gemas y corales adornando su melena, y sin embargo, algo no terminaba de encajar.- No, a decir verdad no.

-Anoche se retiró pronto del banquete y hoy… -se encogió de hombros.- Apenas ha sonreído una vez de manera forzada.

-Supongo que estará nerviosa.

Arien no respondió en aquel momento. Le dio un sorbo a la copa que sostenía con cuidado entre sus dedos y perdió su mirada, por unos segundos, en el mar que se extendía frente a ellos. A pocos metros de donde estaban, los demás permanecían enfrascados en lo que aparentaba ser una interesante charla que ellos dos habían dejado de escuchar hacía tiempo. Kanon también estaba ahí, asombrosamente tranquilo y con el semblante extrañamente sombrío.

La gracia volteó a ver a Saga y observó en silencio el ir y venir de sus dedos sobre la tibia arena de la playa. Por un momento, hubiera deseado poder escudriñar aquella mente que para ella era una total incógnita. La última semana había sido demasiado ajetreada para todos, especialmente a nivel emocional. Sabía lo mucho que les había afectado todo aquello a los gemelos y a Milo, que también era parte de aquella extraña historia en que se habían convertido sus vidas. Sin embargo no hacía falta leer la mente para saber que casi con toda seguridad, el más afectado había sido el mayor.

Saga era un excelente apoyo para todos porque siempre lucía un rostro lleno de serenidad y su actitud, hasta la manera de moverse o de caminar; transmitían una seguridad abrumadora. A lo largo de su vida aquella situación había cambiado en contadas ocasiones. Y esta había sido una de ellas, quizá la más preocupante.

En un primer momento, no dijo nada; apenas pestañeo. Pero a ella le había resultado imposible retirar su mirada de él durante la charla en el salón del trono. Había notado su mandíbula apretada y el ligero temblor que sacudió sus labios a medida que los entresijos de su historia quedaban al descubierto.

Kanon gritó. Maldijo. Mostró su rabia. Probablemente, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas en privado. Saga no. El mayor se limitó a escupir todo el veneno que fue capaz en un par de palabras y aquella misma noche, cuando fue a verla, se derrumbó. No habían vuelto a hablar del asunto desde entonces y sabía que probablemente no lo harían en un tiempo. Después de eso, apenas se dejó ver en días y cuando lo hizo, no había rastro alguno de serenidad en su rostro. Su expresión cansada y su notable palidez, les dejó a todos en claro que la cosa verdaderamente estaba mal.

Arien sabía que había hablado con Kanon y Milo al respecto, y también estaba al corriente de la conversación del día anterior con Shion. Pero no había murmurado siquiera una palabra a nadie más de aquel asunto. Y no lo haría hasta que aquella coraza de serenidad volviera por completo.

La chica suspiró y le tendió la copa, que él aceptó con gusto. Al menos se veía mucho más relajado. Sus hombros no estaban tan tensos y la expresión de su rostro era más suave.

-¿No tienes la impresión de que esta coronación ha sido tanta sorpresa para la nueva reina como para nosotros? –murmuró, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

-Pues… -se apartó un mechón ondulado de su melena.- Llámame soñadora, pero aún creo en que un matrimonio, por muy conveniente que sea… Tiene que tener amor. Aún en estos tiempos que corren. –Saga sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, pero ella captó el gesto.- ¡No te rías! –golpeó su hombro sin intención de hacerle daño.- Me parece terrible obligar a alguien a permanecer toda una vida junto a una persona a la que no quiere, o al menos, a la que no ama lo suficiente. –Suspiró.- Mírala. Es su boda y su coronación como reina. Debería estar deslumbrante y feliz si de verdad anhelara esto. Y no es solamente su expresión la que pide a gritos que la saquen de aquí…

-Me sorprendes. –Lo miró con curiosidad.- No te creí de ese tipo de chicas… -Arien distinguió cierta burla en su voz. Frunció el ceño y lo golpeo una vez más, con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Y qué tipo de chica crees soy? –Saga se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero no creí que hubieras reflexionado tanto acerca de estos asuntos. No suena a ti. Tú eres… -la miró.- ¿Un espíritu libre? –la morena lo miró fijamente y después dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Cierto.

-Eres más una guerrera que una princesa. Y creo que piensas como tal.

-Si Dohko me arreglara un matrimonio de conveniencia terminaría huyendo, y no habría nadie capaz de encontrarme sobre la faz de la tierra…

-No lo dudo. Aunque en realidad no sabemos si esta historia es así. –Le dio el último sorbo al vino.- Y si lo es… sabes tan bien como yo que aunque quisiera, Tethis no hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Lo sé. Pero yo no lo soportaría. Mira a Yuzuriha y Aioros, esperando el día en que finalmente tengan que dar el paso... Para mí, eso sería como encerrarme en una jaula y tirar la llave a las profundidades del mar…

-X-

Caminó sin prisa hasta los establos, deteniéndose a saludar a todos aquellos que se cruzaron con él e inclinaron el rostro con respeto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de las caballerizas, algo llamó su atención unos metros más allá: varios de sus soldados contemplaban, entre gestos de asombro y desconcierto, la galería de tiro.

Dohko frunció sutilmente el ceño y se acercó hasta allá con curiosidad, donde encontró a Manigoldo apoyado en el cercado de madera. El peliazul lucía una sutil sonrisa en su rostro que se le antojo gracioso, y porque no decirlo, ligeramente inusual, pues carecía de todo rastro de la burla habitual del montaraz.

No tardó en descubrir que era lo que sus hombres contemplaban con tanto interés cuando giró su rostro a la izquierda.

-Es magnífica. –Dijo Manigoldo mirando a su rey de soslayo.- Me temo que Aioros tendrá competencia si la chica se queda por aquí. –Dohko sonrió.

-Esperemos que así sea. –respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Niamh.

La pelirroja no era demasiado alta, pero tenía una figura esbelta y tonificada. Sostenía con firmeza el arco de su padre que al rey no le costó más de un segundo reconocer. Su postura era perfecta y su mirada decidida. El soberano de Alcanor supo al instante que aquella chiquilla, no solamente era una superviviente nata, sino que además era una gran guerrera. Dejó escapar una carcajada captando la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esa postura no es solamente la de una excelente arquera. Mirala bien. –Manigoldo hizo tal y como el rey sugirió.- ¿No has visto esa mirada antes?

-De hecho, la sufro bastante a menudo. –respondió, sonriente, tras unos segundos de pausa.

-La misma determinación de Arien. –el peliazul asintió.

-También es buena con la espada.

-Lo imaginaba. De hecho lo sospeché desde que supe que consiguió pillar con la guardia baja a los chicos y colocar su daga en el cuello de Saga.

-Supongo que ellos también tuvieron algo que ver… –Replicó sonriente, sin dejar de ver a la chica.- Pero si, se le dan bien las armas.

-Alcanor terminará revolucionando las artes de la guerra, hijo.

-Si encontramos a muchas como ella y Arien… desde luego.

En aquel momento, Niamh bajó el arco y volteó hacia ellos sin saber por qué. Llevaba un par de horas tirando sin parar, bajo las miradas curiosas que habían ido en aumento, y sin embargo, se había dado la vuelta en aquel preciso instante. Contempló al rey e inclinó sutilmente el rostro a modo de saludo. Él devolvió una despampanante sonrisa.

-¡Vas a dejar en ridículo a mis mejores arqueros! –dijo animándola a acercarse con un movimiento de su mano. Ella accedió, casi con timidez.

-Tuve un buen maestro, alteza.

-No, no. –El rey negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me llames Dohko? Las formalidades me hacen sentir viejo.

-Bueno majestad, los años pasan… -interrumpió burlón el peliazul.

-No te la juegues, Manigoldo. –El montaraz rió, y ella, se atrevió a dibujar una sonrisa sincera.- Como sea. ¿Te gustaría salir a montar un rato? He tenido un día agotador y pretendía cabalgar hasta la hora de la cena.

-Pues…

-Estoy seguro de que a _Anar_ le sentará bien un paseo.

Niamh se vio notablemente sorprendida por el hecho de que el rey recordara algo tan trivial como el nombre de su vieja yegua. Casi sin darse cuenta asintió, y pocos minutos después, ambos abandonaban las caballerizas. Desde el primer momento en que cruzó la frontera del reino, supo que todas las habladurías sobre Alcanor se quedaban en nada comparadas con la realidad. Tenía una fama bien merecida de ser el reino de la libertad, del esplendor. Durante años, habían fantaseado sobre cómo sería conocer a la realeza. Siempre había pensado que no terminaría de resultarle agradable porque sus vidas eran más que diferentes. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con un rey como Dohko.

Una vez aclarada la historia del Dije y los príncipes, el rey se apresuró a sacarla de la posada y darla alojamiento en una de las mejores habitaciones de palacio, cerca de los aposentos de Arien. Después del embrollo que organizó con su llegada, no la extrañaba que los príncipes y la chica se hubieran mostrado muy distantes y desconfiados. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, había irrumpido en su pacífica vida y les había espetado un montón de cosas que habían hecho temblar a toda la corte.

Pero Dohko y Shion habían sido diferentes. Desde el primer momento se sintió bienvenida, sintió que ellos de verdad se alegraban de su aparición, a pesar de todo; y pusieron a su alcance todas las comodidades y facilidades que pudiera imaginar. "_Considera a Alcanor tu hogar, y a nosotros, tu familia_." Dijeron. Pero ella no se había atrevido a acercarse demasiado. Ni siquiera cuando los chicos se fueron a Atlantis.

-Y dime, ¿qué te parece Alcanor? –la voz tranquila de Dohko la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Es hermoso. –Respondió.- Y con una fama verdaderamente merecida.

-¡Bien! Me alegra oír eso. –El castaño sonrió y la miró con aquellos ojos verdes rebosantes de paz.- Significa que todo sigue yendo bien. ¿Saliste a verlo?

-Sí. Cuando conocí a la princesa… -súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo raro que se sentía referirse a Arien por aquel título.- Me dijo unas cuantas cosas que debía ver. Tenía toda la razón.

-Adivino que habló del mercadillo. –Niamh asintió divertida.- La encantan esas cosas, las hierbas, especias y… -se encogió de hombros.- Todo eso. Creo que se parece más a Shion que a mí, pero eso nunca se lo digas. A ninguno de los dos. –La risa de la joven le resultó refrescante.- ¡Ah! Y tampoco te dirijas a ella como princesa… supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que no es una princesa convencional.

-Algo noté, si. No es habitual que una mujer de la realeza viaje por ahí, sola y bien armada. Menos aún que de verdad sepa manejarse con las armas.

-No, no lo es. –Respondió casi divertido.- Su madre murió durante el parto, y su padre… Ohko, era mi hermano. Falleció cuando ella solo tenía cuatro años.

-Oh…

-Así que para mí, es una hija más, en lugar de una sobrina. –la miró de soslayo.- Aunque supongo que te resulte curioso que hablo de todos los chicos como si fueran mis hijos.

-Un poco si, la verdad.

-Bueno… -se encogió de hombros.- Nada fue planeado de antemano. Simplemente surgió así. Arien creció rodeada de un montón de chiquillos traviesos. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera podido disfrutar de la compañía de alguna niña, pero no fue posible. –Aunque Niamh lo escuchaba, tenía la impresión de que su interés se centraba más en otras personas. Continuó de todos modos.- Cuando tu padre y Shion llegaron con los gemelos, Dorian y tú ya deberíais haber estado aquí. Habíamos preparado vuestras habitaciones y la tuya estaba muy cerquita de la de Arien. –Niamh alzó las cejas curiosa.

-¿Es la misma que estoy ocupando? –Dohko asintió.- Aún había una muñeca sobre el tocador cuando llegué…

-Arien se emocionó cuando la dijimos que tendría una amiguita con quien jugar. Ayudó a Sasha a coserla y la dejó allí como sorpresa. –Niamh enmudeció.

Cada segundo que pasaba, se encontraba más y más inmersa en aquella conversación y con más ganas de saber. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si su madre y ella no se hubieran topado con Radamanthys.

-En realidad, Arien dejó de jugar con muñecas poco después de aquello. Siempre se había llevado a las mil maravillas con Aioros, aunque no dejaran de pelear y molestarse. Pero cuando conoció a los gemelos, todo quedó patas arriba. Dejó las muñecas en un viejo baúl a los pies de su cama, que aún hoy guarda. Y las cambio por espadas, flechas y dagas. Entrenó con ellos cada día, aunque yo al principio me mostré un poco receloso y solo permitía que practicase un ratito. Me aterraba que pudieran hacerla daño.

-¿Sirvió de algo? –Dohko la miró.- No dejarla pasar más tiempo entre armas, digo.

-Bueno, ya lo has visto. –El rey rió.- Primero fueron las muñecas, y después, los vestidos.

-¿Y ellos? –El rey llevaba rato esperando la pregunta.

-La reacción de Aioros con los gemelos fue muy parecida a la de Arien cuando supo que una niña vendría. Si te digo la verdad, yo me sentía abrumado por todo lo que sucedía. Pero veía a Shion y lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Los veía a ellos, absolutamente vulnerables y… Aioros simplemente nos dio a todos una lección. Sabía que ese par de niños no tenían más familia que Shion, comprendió que estuvieran tristes. Esperó con Kanon a los pies de la cama de Saga con una paciencia sorprendente. Se moría de ganas por jugar con niños nuevos, y sin embargo, esperó sin una sola queja hasta que los dos gemelos pudieron hacerlo. Tuvo detalles tan inocentes, pero tan puros… que muchas veces Shion y yo terminábamos enjugándonos las lágrimas por algún rincón.

-Es la magia de los niños, ¿no? –el castaño asintió.

-A día de hoy, solamente puedo decir que su llegada a este palacio fue una bendición para todos. Aioros de pronto se encontró con toda la compañía que yo, por mis obligaciones, y Aioria, por ser demasiado pequeño, no podían darle. Y Aioria encontró exactamente lo mismo en Milo. Se han hecho mucho bien unos a otros. Es simplemente imposible no considerar a esos tres desastres andantes como mis propios hijos.

Las carcajadas de ambos, por aquel último comentario, resonaron en el camino. Sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera, se habían alejado colina arriba, a través del sendero paralelo al río. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Niamh suspiró. Todo era arrebatadoramente hermoso, y diametralmente opuesto a Naur.

-¿Te gusta? –se detuvieron en mitad de un estrecho puente de piedra blanca, cuyos pilares se alzaban entre las espumosas aguas de una de las tantas cascadas del cauce.

-Es una maravilla. Pero tan diferente…

-No creas que lo es tanto. –la pelirroja lo miró, sin saber bien a qué se refería.- En su día, Naur era parecido a estos paisajes. Quizá no tan verde, pues se encuentra al sur… pero definitivamente era bonito.

-Más de veinte años de guerra arrasaron con todo…

-Todas las penurias terminaran. Cuando la paz regrese, y Hades este muerto y enterrado, estoy seguro que renacerá el Naur más hermoso.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero Saga y Kanon ni siquiera conocen el reino… No lo sé. ¿En serio serán capaces de emprender tal lucha?

-Habéis empezado con mal pie, no te voy a engañar. Pero aún no los conoces, Niamh. Se paciente. Cuando lo hagas, dejaré que seas tú quien me responda a esa pregunta.

-X-

Kanon apenas se había alejado unos metros, cuando Aioria se levantó de su asiento en la arena y lo siguió, aprovechando que los demás parecían demasiado distraídos como para prestarle excesiva atención.

-Ahora vuelvo. –murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

Se esforzó por no perder de vista la silueta del peliazul entre la multitud que se agolpaba en la celebración de la playa y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que Kanon era popular en Atlantis, pero hasta aquel momento no reparó en lo irritante que podía resultar: de pronto parecía que todo el mundo deseaba saludarlo, haciéndolo detenerse e impidiendo que Aioria se acercase tanto como quisiera.

Prácticamente habían atravesado toda la playa cuando Kanon se despidió de un más que alegre Bian, que lo animaba a quedarse con él y los demás generales, al menos por un rato. Pero solamente había que ver el semblante del gemelo para darse cuenta de que formaba parte de aquel reducidísimo grupo de personas que no se estaba divirtiendo en absoluto con aquella celebración. Contempló su caminar hasta que el mayor llegó al final del rompeolas y se sentó en el suelo con pesadez.

Cuando Aioria comenzó a acercarse, Kanon habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo oyera. El aludido dio un pequeño respingo.

-Pues… -se encogió de hombros. Era cierto que desde el primer momento había estado pendiente de él y de no perderlo de vista. ¡Pero no había pensado que decirle al verlo!- Huí antes de que Milo y Máscara empezaran a discutir otra vez. –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Aparentemente la incapacidad de mentir es cuestión de herencia en Alcanor… -Aioria suspiró, había sido ingenuo pensando que aquella excusa serviría. Se sentó a su lado.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –por un momento, la respuesta le ofendió. Odiaba aquella extraña manía de los gemelos de hacerse los estúpidos cuando distaban mucho de ser tal cosa.

-¿Vas a pretender que no sabes de lo que hablo? Porque si mi pequeña excusa no sirvió, esa respuesta tuya tampoco.

-Estoy bien. –murmuró después de soplarse el flequillo.

-¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí tu solo?

-Aioria… -volteó a verlo, el mocoso comenzaba a irritarlo.

-No tienes que fingir, ¿sabes? Al menos, no conmigo. –se apresuró a aclarar. No necesitaba mirar a Kanon para saber que su expresión era toda molestia.

-_No_ finjo. –Al menor no le pasó desapercibido el énfasis en la negativa.- Pero la realidad es que no tengo nada que celebrar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Se acabó?

Kanon se tomó su tiempo para contestar a esas preguntas. Había sido una casualidad, y sobre todo, un error propio, el que había terminado haciendo que Aioria supiera sobre su relación con Tethis cuando _nadie_ más sabia de ellos. El mocoso lo había acompañado en sus últimos viajes a Atlantis, y al final, había terminado por toparse con ellos dos en actitud un tanto… reveladora. Sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en el chico y en que no revelaría su secreto, pero la realidad era que la situación había cambiado mucho. Con Tethis coronada reina, lo mejor era que absolutamente nadie supiera de esa historia. Como hasta hacia no mucho.

-La idea de que el nuevo rey de Atlantis sepa que tengo una aventura con su reina, no me agrada mucho, ¿sabes? Es peligroso para mi cabeza, y para la de ella. –Era curioso, que estuviera utilizando aquello precisamente de excusa… porque desde el primer momento, conocía esos peligros y los había ignorado. Lo seguía haciendo.- Digamos que… fue bonito y divertido mientras duró. –observó de soslayo a Aioria.

-Supongo que es la decisión correcta. –Kanon continuó viéndolo. La expresión pensativa y casi triste en el rostro del menor, le conmovió. En realidad, aquella debería ser la decisión adecuada, tal y como decía. Pero ni él, ni Tethis, se lo habían planteado si quiera. No era una opción.- ¿Estarás bien?

-Siempre y cuando Julian no se entere, si.

-Pues que no se entere entonces, ¿no? –por primera vez, Kanon sonrió. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Aioria y revolvió su pelo.

-Cada vez te acercas más al lado oscuro, ¡ese es mi gato! –el castaño rió.

-Solo no se lo digas a Aioros, se pondrá celoso. –Kanon asintió.- Pero hablando de hermanos… ¿dónde está Saga?

-¿Sabes? Para ser un montaraz tan bueno, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta de que se escabullo con Arien hace un buen rato. Ya sabes… la brujita odia los vestidos pero a él le encanta deshacerse de ellos… No es necesario que te explique para que se fueron, ¿verdad? –La expresión de Aioria le hizo reír una vez más.

-No, no es necesario.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? –ambos voltearon inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida.

-¡Milo!

-Hola Aioria. Hola Kanon. –Miró de uno a otro y se sentó al otro lado del mayor, cruzándose de brazos.- Me siento terriblemente ofendido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? –El rostro del menor y su fingida expresión de molestia, les sacó una sonrisa.- Para empezar, Saga y Arien se esfuman en la nada, a toda prisa. Luego tú decides desaparecer también. –Continuó, señalando al mayor.- Y por último, Aioria tiene la poca vergüenza de irse y dejarme con Aioros, Shura y Angelo en mitad de un gran debate amenizado con un montón de vino. Además, deberíais saber que las tropas de Asgard estaban peligrosamente cerca. No tenéis vergüenza. Así que no me quedó más remedio que buscaros. –Tras unos segundos de silencio, donde los otros dos luchaban por no reírse, Milo continuó.- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablábamos?

-Sobre vestidos y corsets ajustados… -respondió Kanon con picardía.

-¿Os imaginais la cara de los viejos si llegan a saber lo de Saga y Arien? –Aioria no necesitó respuesta a su pregunta. La expresión en el rostro de sus hermanos habló por ellos.

-X-

-Me siento nostálgica. –Shion alzó el rostro y volteó a ver a Serafina.- Parece que fue ayer cuando viví mi propia boda, y mi propia coronación. ¡Y hace más de veinticinco años ya!

-Después de todo el tiempo ha pasado rápido.

-Mucho. Mis hijas son adultas… y soy viuda desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Ambos habían abandonado el banquete hacía rato, cuando los jóvenes habían empezado a irse a la playa, donde la fiesta continuaría por mucho tiempo más. De vuelta en el castillo, sus pasos les habían conducido a una de de las muchas terrazas que colgaban de los torreones del castillo. Apoyados en las barandas esculpidas en coral, ambos contemplaban la algarabía de la playa, mientras en el acantilado a sus pies, las olas rompían con fuerza.

-Julian es un joven inteligente. –Continuó hablando la mujer.- Solamente espero que sepa rodearse de buena gente. –Sin darse cuenta de ello, Shion se encontró asintiendo ante aquellas palabras.- Es triste como una coronación se convierte en una competencia de lobos. De pronto todos los personajes influyentes de un reino muestran colmillos y garras para conseguir sus propias ambiciones. Siempre ocurre.

-Tendremos que confiar en él.

-Sí. –Murmuró.- Unity lo educó bien. Aunque a mi hermano se le hubiera parado el corazón si hubiera presenciado la coronación de su hijo y Julian le hubiera dado semejante sorpresa… -escuchó a Shion reír tímidamente.

-Si lo ves por el lado bueno, Atlantis no sufrirá el periodo de transición y debilidad que siempre surge cuando un rey no tiene reina. –El elfo se encogió de hombros.

-Ha pasado de ser príncipe heredero… a rey y marido en el mismo día. No sé si quiso ahorrarse una celebración… o un mal rato.

La risa de la reina resultó refrescante en un momento como aquel. Por un momento, permanecieron en silencio, absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Era cierto que aquel era un día especial y que no debían ocupar su tiempo en pensar en cosas demasiado serias. Pero aunque no lo dijeran, ambos sabían que había un asunto del que tarde o temprano deberían hablar.

-¿Cómo se tomaron la noticia? –El lemuriano rompió el silencio y Serafina volteó a verlo.- Hilda y los demás…

-Están sorprendidos, tal y como esperábamos. Y sobre todo, diría yo, que desconcertados.

-Es una noticia difícil de digerir.

-Sí. Pero comprenden bien lo complicado y serio de la situación. –Suspiró.- Me asombra lo bien que han encajado las cosas después de todo.

-Es una noticia que ha puesto, o pondrá, sus mundos de cabeza. –la reina asintió.

-¿Te confieso algo? –Shion la observó, invitándola a continuar.- No les cuentes a mis chicos, sobre todo a Sigfried. –la mujer sonrió con picardía, logrando que el peliverde alzara sus lunares con curiosidad.- Pero cuando me dijiste que los gemelos no se habían tomado la verdad demasiado bien, no esperaba en absoluto que a la hora de decirles a los demás… las cosas fueran así. Esperaba ver el disgusto en sus caras, en sus ojos. Y cuando miré a Saga mostrando el Dije… me maravilló el hecho de que por muy herido que se encuentre en realidad, no ha dejado que esa tristeza o miedo le domine. –Shion asintió suavemente y una pausa se instauró entre ambos.- No sé si sea una cualidad del todo buena, pero desde luego es magnífica para un rey.

-Lo sé, y tienes razón. Pero a veces me preocupa lo _mucho_ que puede callar… -Serafina tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Sabes que ha llegado el momento, ¿verdad?

Shion volteó, sin soltar su agarre y la enfrentó, mirándola a los ojos. Lucía tan seria, que por un momento, aquella risa que escuchó hacía apenas unos minutos le pareció fruto de su imaginación. Pero sabía lo que significaba aquella expresión en sus ojos grises.

-Es cuestión de tiempo que Hades los encuentre, si es que sorprendentemente no lo ha hecho ya. Pronto, cada persona que habite en los Reinos Libres sabrá de su existencia. Habrá muchos que se pregunten por qué deberán luchar una guerra que no creen que sea suya. Hay muy pocos que conozcan lo que fue Naur, y los que lo hacen, prácticamente lo han olvidado. Si queremos ganar… tenemos que estar unidos. No puede haber fisuras de ningún tipo entre nuestras filas. –El peliverde escuchó en silencio, esperando lo que se venía.- La alianza con Lemuria y Alcanor está asegurada y esperamos que el nuevo soberano de Atlantis siga los mismos pasos de su padre.

-Lo hará. –Serafina asintió ante la convicción del elfo.

-Sabes que yo iría a la guerra sin dudarlo, Shion, Hades debe desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Pero hace mucho tiempo que mi pueblo no libra una batalla. No sé si comprendan de un modo tan sencillo cual es el camino correcto… Y tampoco sé si los Señores estarán dispuestos a abandonar sus guaridas.

-¿Tienes miedo a decirlo? –la reina se sorprendió ante el comentario y buscó las palabras correctas.

-No, Shion, no lo tengo. Se de sobra que el mejor modo de sellar una alianza entre reinos es un matrimonio real. La pregunta es… ¿Son Hilda y Saga capaces de hacerlo? ¿De mantener la relación adecuada?

-No lo sé. –Shion se sobó los ojos.- Nunca me gusto esta idea. Aún hoy noto la tristeza en Aioros cada vez que se habla de Yuzuriha.

-Pero también sabes que es el único modo.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que debe hacerse si queremos que los Señores de los Dragones estén de nuestro lado. Pero va en contra de todo lo que les enseñé, de todo ese montón de ideales…

-Díselo. Díselo antes de volver a Alcanor, porque sabes que regresaremos con vosotros. Dale la oportunidad de saberlo por ti antes.

-Mandaré a buscarlo y hablaremos. ¿Y Hilda?

-Lo mismo. No será fácil, y no solo por el hecho de que prácticamente no se soportan. –Estrechó su mano un poco más y negó con un gesto triste.- Creo que… se enamoró de alguien más.

-X-

Tethis se apartó un mechón dorado del rostro y lo colocó tras su oreja con cuidado. Alzó sus ojos celestes y los llevó por la multitud que se congregaba feliz frente a ella. Estaba rodeada de cientos de personas, y de algún modo, no podía evitar sentirse aterradoramente sola.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, ella había pertenecido a Atlantis. Sabía, sin embargo, que ella no dejaba de ser una princesa de las Tribus Nómadas; nada comparado a la realeza de los Reinos Libres. El suyo era un pueblo pobre que no tenía un hogar. Era de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez. No tenían riquezas, ni hermosos palacios: nada que pudiera ofrecer a nadie.

Y aún así, el rey Unity la había querido como si hubiera sido su propia hija. No había palabras para describir el profundo vacio que su muerte había dejado en ella. El rey siempre se había esforzado por enseñarle todo lo posible de su propio pueblo, recordándola constantemente que uno debía saber de dónde provenía para no perderse en el camino. Incluso, en un par de ocasiones, había visto a sus padres. Pero no había nada que la uniera a ellos; eran simples desconocidos.

Volteó entonces a ver a Julian, que unos metros más allá hablaba animadamente con algunos de los nobles más influyentes del reino. Portaba la corona, que por décadas había lucido su padre, con tanta naturalidad; que parecía que siempre le había pertenecido.

Tethis sintió sus ojos anegarse de lágrimas. Julian sonreía, se veía absolutamente feliz. Y ella no podía evitar sentirse una vil traidora, pues aunque quería a ese joven con locura, sabía de sobra que no lo amaba del modo en que una reina debía amar a su rey. Él se merecía alguien mejor: alguien que compartiera sus penas e inquietudes, alguien cuyo corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Ese alguien, no era ella.

De pronto, una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó y alzó el rostro, hasta toparse con una mirada turquesa que conocía bien.

-No quise asustarte, alteza. –la rubia soltó el aire que había retenido, algo más tranquila.

-No te preocupes, Afrodita. –Respondió, posando su pálida mano sobre la del joven que se acaba de sentar a su lado.- Estaba tan distraída que no te vi llegar.

El peliceleste sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Tethis se estremeció, como siempre que contemplaba aquel gesto. Se suponía que una sonrisa, era un gesto amable que hacía que uno se relajara y se sintiera mejor en compañía de otras personas. Pero aquel no era el caso. Cada vez que Afrodita le sonreía de aquel modo, la joven sirena tenía la impresión de que el aire comenzaba a escasear a su alrededor.

-Estás preciosa. –Dijo su acompañante rompiendo el silencio.- No me explicó como Julian se atrevió a dejarte sola… -La rubia ocultó su nerviosismo y devolvió la sonrisa del mejor modo que pudo.

-Tiene mucha gente a la que atender y saludar. –Afrodita asintió.

-Sí, pero yo en su lugar no dejaría a una reina tan hermosa sin compañía. ¡Uno nunca sabe!

Tethis se quedó en silencio. Poco a poco, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y su expresión se tornó más seria. Conocía a aquel hombre desde que llegó a Atlantis, era el ahijado de Unity; y por tanto, siempre se habían movido en los mismos círculos. Sin embargo, aunque la joven reina había forjado una estrecha confianza y amistad con Julian y los demás generales; no había sido el caso con Afrodita. Siempre que el joven se hallaba cerca, Tethis se sentía vigilada. Y no solo eso, con el paso del tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que la personalidad de aquel chico tenía tantas luces como sombras.

Era un hombre atractivo, con una extraña belleza andrógina que cautivaba a hombres y mujeres por igual. Siempre le había resultado fácil conseguir todo aquello que había querido. Excepto una cosa: la corona. Tethis estaba segura de que Afrodita deseaba mucho más de lo que tenía, a pesar de que gozaba de un puesto privilegiado dentro de la corte: Unity siempre lo había mantenido muy cerca suyo, y lo había tenido en cuenta; pero Julian lo había nombrado su consejero aquel mismo día.

La joven suspiró una vez más.

-¡Es extraño! No veo a Kanon por ninguna parte. –murmuró su acompañante. El corazón de la joven se aceleró.

-Ninguno de los generales, salvo Sorrento, están por aquí cerca. –Respondió ella sin mirarle.- Supongo que están todos en la fiesta de la playa. –Escuchó a Afrodita reír.

-Sí, seguramente sí. Pero apuesto a que Julian lo extraña. –El tipo se sirvió un poco de vino en una de las copas.- ¡No tengo la menor idea de que es lo le resulta tan fascinante de Kanon!

-¿Te molesta? –Tethis lo miró, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su propia respuesta; pero de alguna manera sentía que aquello era una conversación con dobles intenciones.- Es un buen chico, además de divertido, y un excelente jinete. Sabes lo mucho que a Julian le gusta montar a caballo, afición que no muchos comparten en este reino.

-Sí, sí. No lo dudo. Tienen mucho en común. Además se de sobra que tú también eres muy cercana a él y lo tienes en gran estima… –Se llevó la copa a los labios, pero no llegó a beber de ella.- A mí también me parece un tipo, cuanto menos, interesante. Es agradable que venga de visita. Aunque haya a quien no le haga mucha gracia.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –la rubia frunció el ceño sutilmente y él se encogió de hombros.

-¿No le notaste nada raro a Sorrento? –instintivamente, Tethis giró el rostro en busca del general de Siren. Negó.- Quizá hayas estado demasiado… distraída. –la reina volvió a verlo, sin suavizar su expresión. ¿Era cosa suya, o Afrodita la estaba acusando de algo entre líneas?- Pero ya sabes lo cercanos que son, o al menos, solían ser Julian y Sorrento. En los últimos tiempos, me da la impresión de que nuestro general se siente… desplazado cada vez que nuestro montaraz favorito anda cerca.

-No creo que Sorrento piense…

-¿Sabes? Julian le dijo que pensaba hablarle de la sorpresa de vuestro matrimonio a Kanon. Sorrento le aconsejó no hacerlo, y mantenerlo en secreto, tal y como era la idea inicial. Demasiada gente sabía ya. –Sonrió una vez más.- ¿Y adivina qué? El rey hizo oídos sordos y le contó de todos modos. Estaba visiblemente contrariado cuando salió de la habitación…

-¿Por qué debería Kanon estar contrariado? –Afrodita la miró a los ojos, con aquella irritante expresión marcada en el rostro, sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-¿Kanon? Me refería a Sorrento… -dejó la copa en la mesa cuando vio que Julian se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¡Afrodita! –El rey lo saludo, y el devolvió el gesto inclinando su cabeza sutilmente, a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.

-Alteza. –tomó la mano de Tethis entre la suya, y la besó.- Visto que dejo a la reina en buena compañía, me marcho.

-¡Diviértete! –respondió Julian con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez que el peliceleste se hubo alejado unos metros, el joven rey llevó su mano a la de su esposa.- Siento haberme entretenido.

-No pasa nada. –murmuró. El peliazul frunció el ceño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro. –Se apresuró a asentir.- Es solo que estoy… -tomó una gran bocanada de aire.- Sobrecogida por todo esto.

Julian apretó su mano con suavidad, y posó la otra en la mejilla de su joven reina, atrayéndola hacia sí. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Relájate, mi reina.

Tethis solamente deseó desaparecer.

-X-

Sentía la mirada de Saga clavada en su espalda mientras se abrochaba los cordones del corset, o al menos, mientras intentaba hacerlo. Se sopló el par de mechones que caían desordenados por su frente.

-Déjame. –Arien esbozó una sonrisa cuando las manos del peliazul tomaron las suyas y las apartaron con suavidad, retomando él la tarea que sabía resultaba tan tediosa para la gracia.- Me gusta este vestido.

-Te gustan _todos_ los vestidos. Eres afortunado… no tienes que llevarlos puestos. –Escuchó su risa a sus espaldas y sin darse cuenta, amplió su sonrisa. Era la primera vez en días que escuchaba ese sonido y se sintió… feliz.- Nadie se preocupa por la ropa que tú llevas puesta en los actos importantes.

-Eso es porque yo no soy tan _guapa_ como tú y llamo menos la atención. –cuando terminó de abrocharlo, la tomó de la cintura y la dio la vuelta, atrayéndola hacía si en el proceso y sentándola sobre sus piernas.- Además, nadie está acostumbrado a verte así… por eso la emoción.

-¿Ese es un torpe intento por disimular lo mucho que te gustan los vestidos? –Saga atrapó sus labios entre los suyos apenas terminó de formular la pregunta y sin ningún tipo de resistencia, ambos se enfrascaron en beso apasionado que les robó el aliento una vez más.- ¡Sí! Lo es.

-Es solo que te sienta bien el púrpura… es el color de la realeza.

Arien parecía dispuesta a replicar cuando un fuerte golpeteó en la puerta los sobresaltó. Ambos se miraron por un segundo con expresión seria. El visitante insistió. Se levantaron de la cama como un resorte y arreglaron un poco las sabanas revueltas. Saga echó un vistazo al suelo, en busca de su camisa, pero no la encontró.

-¿Saga?

La voz de Shion los hizo palidecer. El peliazul volteó a ver a la morena, y ella a su vez, le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a abrir la puerta de una buena vez. Saga asintió mientras la seguía con la mirada: Arien salió al pequeño balcón, con sus zapatos en la mano y cerró la cortina aterciopelada tras de sí. El gemelo respiró hondo mientras asía el pomo de la puerta, aquella no era la primera vez que les ocurría algo como aquello. Finalmente abrió, a medio vestir.

-¿_Ada_? –se topó con los ojos rosados de Shion.

-Ah, estabas aquí. Estaba a punto de irme.

-Sí, vine a cambiarme de camisa, tuve un accidente con el vino… -no se le escapó el gesto preocupado del viejo y frunció el ceño.

-Verás… Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y será mejor hacerlo antes de volver a casa. ¿Puedo pasar?

Saga tenía toda la intención de inventarse cualquier excusa para evitar tal cosa, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el elfo se dejó caer en la butaca junto a la cama. El chico tragó saliva, rezando porque no hubiera nada que delatará el verdadero motivo por el que estaba en su habitación. Miró de soslayo a la terraza y suspiró, el elfo no se daría cuenta de que ella estaba ahí y a él no le importaba que Arien escuchara lo que fuera que tenía que decir. Cerró la puerta.

-¿De qué se trata?

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **Un vez más, aquí estamos. Últimamente parece que me doy más prisa por actualizar y es que… esa es mi intención. ¡Quiero avanzar! Y es que tengo una agenda complicada, esta semana ingresaré de nuevo al hospital para hacerme una operación en principio no demasiado complicada. Esperemos que todo vaya bien, y nos veamos pronto por aquí. No tengo mucho más que decir, solamente que apareció Afro xDDD, así que agradezco mucho a todos por leer y más aún a los que se toman ese preciado tiempo para escribir. ¡Este fic va para vosotros!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

_Anns_: Bueno, parece que las cosas no dejan de enredarse, pero a la vez, creo que todos los personajes están dejando en claro cuáles son sus posiciones. ¡Prometo que habrá más de Kanon y Tethis! ¡Un besote fuerte!


	18. De vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 17: De vuelta a casa**

-De pronto tengo la irritante sensación de que nos hemos perdido algo importante.

Aioros volteó a su derecha y se encontró con el rostro, ligeramente preocupado, de Kanon. El sol apuraba las últimas horas en el horizonte cuando divisaron la familiar silueta de Alcanor en la distancia. A sus espaldas escuchaban las risas alborotadas de Milo y los demás. De manera apenas perceptible, el arquero se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la menor idea de que pueda ser. –llevó la vista al frente, fijándose en la espalda de Saga, que cabalgaba unos metros más adelante.

-Vista la cara de funeral de ambos, me siento bastante desconcertado. –Aioros sabía que hablaba de Arien.- No parece una pelea, ¿no?

-Al menos no una como a las que nos tienen acostumbrados.

-¿Saga te dijo algo?

-¿Algo como qué? –Negó suavemente con el rostro.- Todo estaba bien cuando se marcharon de la playa, pero desde entonces no le he escuchado pronunciar palabra alguna. Y llevamos dos días de viaje…

-Se de que hablas… Lo único que conseguí sacarle fueron un par de gruñidos. Creo significaban "buenos días" en su idioma.

-De todos modos, sabes de sobra las opciones que tenemos de que hable. –el peliazul asintió con desgana.

-¿Y la bruja? –Aioros alzó las cejas sorprendido por la descabellada sugerencia. A Kanon no le pasó desapercibido el gesto.- Vale, no respondas a eso. –añadió soplándose el flequillo.

-¿Shion?

-¿Qué quieres con el viejo?

-¿Te has fijado bien en él?

-A parte de que viaja sin separarse de la Reina, y ambos en un silencio sepulcral…

-Algo pasa y no tengo la menor idea de que es. ¡Maldita sea!

-Esperemos a llegar a casa. –Kanon espoleó suavemente a su caballo.- Quizá allí tengamos más suerte. Todo el mundo parece demasiado cansado hoy.

Aioros asintió, y lo observó alejarse. Apenas tardó unos segundos en alcanzar a Saga, y tal y como temían, todo intento por que el peliazul dijera una sola palabra fue en vano. Suspiró y se giró suavemente en busca de su prima. Se había quedado atrás y apenas podía verla. Sin embargo sabía que algo había oscurecido su semblante. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Necesitaba saber.

-X-

-¡Estás oxidado! –exclamó Aiacos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Kagaho entrecerró los ojos apenas perceptiblemente, e imprimió más fuerza en su siguiente estocada. Su oponente provisional se puso serio.- ¡Mucho mejor! ¿En qué estás pensando? –El menor detuvo con su espada un golpe que iba directo a sus costillas.- Au.

-Hablas demasiado, Aiacos.

-Y tú demasiado poco. –el chico se encogió de hombros. –Además… ¡Hoy estoy de buen humor! –Kagaho retiró su arma y lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad, aunque tal cosa no se manifestara en su expresión.- ¿No quieres saber por qué?

Aiacos se secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano mientras se acercaba a la fuente de unos metros más allá. No dejó de mirar de soslayo al mayor un solo momento. Sabía de sobra que a pesar de todas las rarezas que había demostrado el chico de Bennu, era un buen guerrero, casi tanto como él, y sabía también, que estaba muy interesado en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos al norte de la frontera. Además, contaba con el visto bueno de Hades.

Se apartó un mechón de su melena oscura y dio un trago de agua. En realidad, sabía que había despertado la curiosidad en Kagaho. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decir una sola palabra si el mayor no manifestaba de alguna manera un poquito de interés. Aquella expresión vacía e inalterable que portaba siempre, alteraba ligeramente los nervios de Aiacos.

-¿Y bien? –cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, Aiacos sonrió, y en apenas un segundo giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo a la cara.

-Pues resulta que tenemos nuevo rey de Atlantis. –Kagaho frunció el ceño, decepcionado.

-¿Y eso qué? Ya lo sabíamos. –masculló.

-Aja. –El otro asintió.- Pero… -Inmediatamente la mirada del mayor brilló con renovado interés.- Resulta que también tenemos nueva reina, cosa que no ocurría desde hace casi quince años.

-¿Quién es?

-Eso es lo más interesante. Se llama Tethys. No es más que una princesa Nómada que fue criada por Unity desde que era apenas un bebé.

-¿Por qué un rey como Unity iba a hacer tal cosa? –Aiacos no se sorprendió de la pregunta pues, sabía, que su compañero comenzaba a imaginar de que trataba aquel asunto.

-Nuestra querida Tethys tiene ciertos sueños… interesantes, llamémoslos.

-¿Adivinación? –Aiacos asintió.- Ella es la quinta.

-Exacto. Si repasamos bien la historia, resulta que cuando las Gracias hacen aparición en la tierra, nunca son más de nueve. Pueden ser menos… pero nunca más. Si contamos a la Reina Selena y Lady Dorian, ambas muertas, sabemos que al menos la princesa Yuzuriha, con su don de curación, está en Lemuria, y que es totalmente imposible llegar hasta ella. Tethys, el oráculo, está en Atlantis. Nosotros tenemos a Violate y su… _persuasión_. –Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato.

-Lemuria, Atlantis, Ambar… -Aiacos sonrió ante la perspicacia de su amigo.- Todas, al menos las que viven, están repartidas por los Reinos Libres.

-Ciertamente sospechoso, ¿verdad? El Emperador está prácticamente seguro de que las demás están en Alcanor y Asgard, quizá alguna en Naur.

-Tiene sentido.

-Lo tiene, más aún si piensas que los reyes parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en repartirse a las Gracias y mantenerlas a salvo.

-Y los hermanos están en Alcanor…

-Sí.

-Entiendo.

Kagaho se sentó en la escalera, con expresión pensativa, y Aiacos no tardó en imitarlo. Debía admitir que aquel era un hallazgo más que interesante, aunque en cierta manera, preocupante. No había modo alguno de saber cuál era el poder de las demás gracias, y averiguar su identidad era un trabajo extremadamente difícil. Viéndolo de esa manera, todo parecía encajar. Los Reinos Libres las estaban protegiendo y aquello, complicaba las cosas ligeramente.

Vio a su acompañante de soslayó y sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa. Debía admitir que le había cogido cariño al chico. Cuando llegó años atrás a Ambar, no pensó en una bienvenida especial ni nada por estilo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el Emperador mantenía muy claras las distancias con todos sus súbditos y que eran pocos los que tenían acceso directo a él. Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo dejó bajo el cuidado de aquel mocoso, y más aún cuando comenzó a invitarlos, a ambos, a sus banquetes. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a Hades, pero sobre todo a Aiacos. Era él quien le había convertido en uno de los mejores generales de Ambar.

Suspiró. No era el momento para pensar en aquellas cosas.

-Me preocupa algo. –murmuró.

-¿El qué?

-No hay modo alguno de saber cuáles son los dones de las Gracias y hasta ahora solamente tenemos a la curación y a la adivinación. Claramente, es una ventaja que la persuasión este de nuestro lado, sería peligroso que no fuera así. –Su acompañante asintió.- Pero… ¿Cómo sabemos que no hay, donde quiera que estén, una Gracia cuyo poder pudiera ser una amenaza para nosotros?

-No lo sabemos. –Aiacos frunció el ceño.- Y claramente, tampoco es muy alentador el hecho de que la adivinación este de su lado. Sería magnifico poder traerla…

-Hay dones que en cada generación de Gracias se han repetido, ¿verdad? –El menor lo miró, sorprendido. De pronto sabía a qué se refería.

-Podemos imaginar que entre ellas, al menos habrá una mentalista.

-Y podemos imaginar también… que tal don estaría protegido por los reinos más fuertes.

-Alcanor o Lemuria. –Kagaho asintió.- Pero Lemuria ya tiene una…

-Exacto.

-¡Qué interesante!

Ambos guardaron silencio e intercambiaron una mirada disimulada. No habían escuchado al intruso llegar. Aiacos volteó, y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Me espías, Violate? –ella sonrió de igual manera.

-¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? –replicó coqueta. El espectro estuvo a punto de responder, pero ella se le adelantó.- El Emperador quiere que lo acompañemos durante la cena.

-¿Qué lo acompañemos? –Interrumpió Kagaho.- ¿Quiénes?

-Aiacos, Pandora, tú y yo. –a la Gracia no le pasó desapercibido el nuevo intercambio de miradas cómplices entre sus dos compañeros.

-X-

Dohko suspiró. Llevaba un largo rato observando como Shion caminaba, incesantemente, de un lado a otro del salón. Los lunares de su frente estaban arrugados, lo que evidenciaba que la preocupación del elfo iba mucho más allá de lo que sus propias palabras manifestaban. Y él lo comprendía. Había pasado por ello años atrás, con Aioros, y no había sido en absoluto fácil, aunque también entendía que los chicos no llegaran a comprenderlo.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, y los dos guardias que la custodiaban dieron paso a la reina Serafina, seguida de la princesa Hilda.

-Dohko. –saludó la mujer con un suave gesto de su cabeza que él respondió. Miró a la princesa, y no le pasó inadvertida la expresión desencajada que se esforzaba por ocultar. La sonrió, pero ella pareció no notarlo siquiera.

-Tomad asiento. –Señaló las butacas frente al fuego.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Agotador. Mi sobrino tiene una gran afición por las fiestas que duran días.

-Deja, debe aprovechar el momento. –replicó con un gesto de su mano.

-Sí, eso sí.

De pronto, todo resultaba terriblemente incómodo. La sonrisa nerviosa de Serafina le dejó en claro que las cosas tampoco habían ido demasiado bien para los de Asgard. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de tal cosa, la princesa no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Había llegado y se había sentado en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea, perdiendo su mirada plateada en las llamas.

Dohko buscó los ojos de la reina, sin saber muy bien que pretendía con ello, y cuando los encontró, la mujer devolvió un gesto cargado de pesar. Inmediatamente después miró a Shion. El castaño se revolvió el pelo nervioso.

-Siéntate, Shion. Vas a abrir un surco en el suelo. –Algo similar a un gruñido fue la única respuesta.

Los dos reyes intercambiaron una nueva mirada. Dohko y Serafina nunca habían sido demasiado cercanos, pero por primera vez, el castaño sentía que ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba o sentía con un solo gesto. No estaba seguro de si aquello era algo bueno o malo, solo sabía que ambos morían de ganas porque terminara aquel mal rato que, en realidad, ni siquiera había comenzado.

-No tardará. –murmuró Serafina. Shion se detuvo, y la miró. Todos sabían que se refería a Saga. Negó suavemente con el rostro y reanudó el paso. Algo dentro de sí, le hacía pensar que quizá lo mejor sería que no apareciera, aunque sabía que tal cosa no sucedería: Saga obedecería la orden del rey aunque ardiera de furia en su interior. Al menos hasta que dijera todo lo que quería decir.

No había podido quitarse de la cabeza, ni un solo segundo, la conversación que habían tenido en Atlantis, si es que a aquel monólogo suyo podía llamársele conversación. Al chico le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Francamente había sido inesperado, Shion lo sabía. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido un momento pésimo para darle la noticia. Pésimo y precipitado, apenas había empezado a digerir su recién descubierta identidad… Se maldijo. Se había equivocado estrepitosamente, y la reacción de Saga le había dejado totalmente temeroso y a la expectativa.

Solamente una palabra: No. No había dicho nada más, aunque su expresión esta vez sí le había traicionado. Sus ojos brillaron sospechosamente en aquel momento, y el sutil temblor de sus labios, delató su nerviosismo, probablemente su miedo, y con toda seguridad, su decepción.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Tres pares de ojos voltearon en aquella dirección, mientras la joven princesa se esforzaba por no retirar la mirada de las llamas. Sin darse cuenta, sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos debido a la fuerza con la que se aferraba al reposabrazos.

-¡Aquí estás! –exclamó Dohko poniéndose en pie. Saga cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dio la vuelta, sin prestarles demasiada atención a ninguno. Shion aguantó la respiración y el rey frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Sentémonos.

Dohko respiró hondo y no le quitó la vista de encima al gemelo mayor, que pasó de largo de las butacas y se sentó en el banco bajo la ventana, después vio de soslayó a Shion y reparó en su expresión derrotada. Había imaginado que aquel momento sería considerablemente más difícil con Saga que con Aioros. El carácter del peliazul era más fuerte, y aunque era extraño que diera una respuesta fuera de lugar… el soberano supo que si iba a hacerlo alguna vez, sería en aquella ocasión. Por no hablar, de que era considerablemente más difícil convencer de algo como aquello a un chico de veinticinco años, que a un niño de quince.

Comprendió entonces que Shion no había exagerado con su preocupación y se estremeció. Aún siendo rey no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo manejar aquella situación sin que todo se les fuera de las manos. No sabía que esperar.

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí con nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que probablemente estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte. Saga lo miró, con un semblante inusualmente oscuro, y se encogió de hombros. No tenía intención alguna de moverse de allí. El castaño frunció el ceño una vez más ante aquel detalle cargado de rebeldía. Saga había llegado en pie de guerra.- Escuchad, queráis o no, esta conversación va a tener lugar… -Miró de Hilda al gemelo alternativamente. Sus miradas ni siquiera se habían encontrado una sola vez.- Agradecería que todos pusiéramos un poco de nuestra parte y nos comportásemos como adultos…

-Saga, Hilda. –Serafina tomó la palabra. Dohko se lo agradeció con la mirada, probablemente a ella le resultara más sencillo imponer su voluntad.- Entiendo que os sintáis contrariados en este momento. –El peliazul dibujó una amarga sonrisa mientas negaba suavemente con el rostro.- Pero la realidad es esta. Ambos sois los herederos de dos reinos que se necesitan mutuamente para sobrevivir. Os guste o no. –Miró a Saga y la expresión de la reina se tornó más severa.- Todos los reyes hemos pasado por esto antes, y hemos salido adelante sin la necesidad de organizar ningún drama innecesario. –De pronto, el gemelo mayor se sintió reprendido por la reina y no le gustó la sensación. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en ella.

-Quizá, visto el resultado, deberíais plantearos entonces que esta no es la manera adecuada de hacer las cosas. –Replicó por primera vez.

-¿Qué sabe un niño inexperto de estos asuntos?–Serafina no tenía intención alguna de amilanarse ante un chiquillo enfadado con el mundo.- ¿Y cuál es la manera según tú?

-Desde luego, no está. Habláis sin parar de alianzas, de lo mucho que los reinos se necesitan… Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Quizá si sus respectivos reyes se hubieran esforzado más en forjar esas alianzas con los pactos y ayudas necesarias en el momento adecuado, este… _teatro_ no sería necesario. –Se cruzó de brazos. Dohko y Shion intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, y de pronto, Hilda comenzó a prestarle atención.- Claro que, pensándolo bien, es mucho más cómodo y sencillo manejar a vuestro antojo la vida de vuestros hijos que hacer las cosas por vosotros mismos, alteza.

Serafina calló, sorprendida ante aquellas palabras tan duras. Ciertamente había ido preparada para una conversación difícil, pero no había imaginado que Saga tuviera el valor de dirigirse así a una reina. No retiró la mirada del joven ni un solo momento. Ël la sostuvo sin inmutarse. Por un momento, la reina de Asgard encontró francamente fascinante aquel carácter del que el chico hacía gala, aunque también, ligeramente ofensivo. Finalmente dibujó una sonrisa, que transmitía una frialdad endiablada, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba unos pasos hacia él.

-No pensaba que fueras ningún mocoso arrogante, Saga. –El aludido no alteró su expresión ni un ápice.- Pero te diré algo. Hace pocos días me sorprendió enormemente tu manera de comportarte ante los recientes acontecimientos. Me pareció admirable. No lo eches por la borda ahora. He aquí la primera lección que un futuro rey debe aprender y nunca olvidar: uno no vive para sí mismo ni para su familia, vive para su pueblo.

-¿Qué pueblo? –murmuró en respuesta.

-Naur os necesita a ti, y a tu hermano.

-No. –Se levantó del banco y miró a todos sus acompañantes fugazmente.- Sois vosotros los que nos necesitáis. El resto del mundo, salvo unos pocos, ni siquiera sabe de nuestra existencia.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Saga. Tarde o temprano comprenderás la situación. Pero ahora solamente eres un niño al que toda esta historia ha pillado por sorpresa. Debes dejarte guiar.

-¿Consideráis esto una guía, alteza? –miró a Hilda de soslayo. La princesa lo observaba, totalmente quieta y, estaba seguro, tan furiosa y contrariada como él. Sin embargo, no parecía más que una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse. Le hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento.- Yo creo que es una condena.

-Saga. –El tono de Dohko llevaba implícito una advertencia que el chico ignoró.

-¿Qué? ¿No estáis de acuerdo? Porque, creedme, le he dado muchas vueltas a todo este asunto. Dentro de lo terrible que me resulta la idea de que os fascinen tanto los matrimonios de conveniencia, me parece horriblemente cruel que sigáis adelante aún sabiendo la estima que nos tenemos el uno al otro. –De pronto Hilda miró al suelo, en realidad, Saga tenía razón. Y él no era capaz de apartar el rostro desencajado de Arien de su mente. El peliazul miró a Dohko.- Pasaste por esto con Aioros, y aún así tienes el valor de repetirlo. –El rey se revolvió incomodo.- ¿A eso le llamáis guía? ¡¿En serio? ¿No teníais suficiente con toda la historia del maldito Dije? Podéis inventaros mil excusas y creéroslas. Podéis convenceros todo lo que queráis de lo bien que hacéis las cosas y de lo necesario que es todo este teatro. Pero lo único que estáis haciendo es destrozar mi vida para rehacerla a vuestro antojo y conveniencia.

-Saga… -esta vez fue Shion quien habló.

-¡¿Qué? –El elfo lo miró a los ojos.- ¿He dicho alguna mentira?

-Cálmate. –Shion no se sintió capaz de decir nada más. Saga no solía hablar a la ligera y aunque aquel arranque de ira largamente contenida había explotado, sabía de sobra que había reflexionado mucho acerca de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Estoy _muy_ tranquilo!

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. -de pronto, todas las miradas se centraron en la princesa de Polaris. La joven alzó el rostro, en cierta manera fortalecida por la oposición del peliazul, y se aclaró la garganta.- Saga está en lo cierto. –El chico sonrió apenas perceptiblemente. Imaginaba que ella estaría tan _encantada_ como él con aquel asunto, pero agradecía mucho aquel pequeño apoyo.- Tiene que haber otra manera de…

-¡Suficiente! –Serafina alzó la voz.- Ya hablamos de esto Hilda. No hay otra opción. Para ninguno. Habéis tenido tiempo de disfrutar la vida hasta ahora, pero eso tiene que cambiar. –Miró a Saga.- Honra la memoria de tu padre y sus deseos. Esta alianza se forjó mucho antes de lo que piensas. Y aunque ninguno lo crea es lo mejor para los dos.

-El único padre que conozco está aquí. –Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Shion.- Y no puedo creerme que después de todo, esté de acuerdo en semejante cosa. –El elfo sintió como, de pronto, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Saga emprendió el camino a la salida.

-No hemos acabado, Saga. –La voz de Serafina sonaba inflexible, pero estaba lejos de intimidarle. El chico se detuvo y volteó a verla por encima de su hombro.

-Con todos mis respectos, alteza, yo sí. –Abrió la puerta.- Podéis hacer todos los planes y conjeturas que queráis. Jamás accederé a hacer tal cosa.

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los presentes replicara, desapareció por el pasillo con rapidez. Hilda lo observó marchar, y volteó hacia su madre. Al ver el semblante furioso y contrariado de la reina, se sintió complacida, por primera vez, con el comportamiento de Saga. Respiró hondo, y se encaminó a la salida, dispuesta a seguir los pasos del peliazul.

-¡Hilda! –exclamó Serafina.

-No hay nada más que decir, madre. –La reina nórdica frunció el ceño.- Saga dijo todo lo que era necesario.

-X-

-¡Saga! –el peliazul se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó aquella voz a sus espaldas.

-Hilda. –murmuró. La princesa dibujó una sonrisa forzada y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Lo que dijiste ahí dentro…

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón.

Saga se sopló el flequillo con cierto nerviosismo. No tenía la menor idea de a donde podría llevarles aquella conversación. Claro que, en realidad, tampoco sabía cómo les iría cualquier tipo de conversación… Se limitó a observarla con detenimiento y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que de todos modos no importa mucho.

-Probablemente. –Susurró la peliplateada mientras asentía.- Pero… aunque no sirva de nada, me gustaría que supieras que si todo este asunto no hubiera transcurrido de esta manera, yo no hubiera dudado en forjar una alianza contigo, sin la necesidad de organizar toda esta farsa. No soy ninguna estúpida que desea ver perecer o sufrir a su reino, y creo que tú tampoco lo eres.

-Ellos no lo ven así.

-Lo sé. –un silencio, ligeramente incómodo, se interpuso entre ambos.- Aún así… Sé que nunca estamos de acuerdo en nada, y probablemente, nunca más volvamos a estarlo. Somos _considerablemente_ diferentes. –Saga alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Se preguntaba qué era aquello que le costaba tanto decir a la princesa.- Estas tan disgustado con esto como yo, créeme. –Saga dudó que tal cosa fuera totalmente cierta. Hilda no se hacía una idea de lo _muy_ disgustado que se sentía.- Pero me gustaría agradecerte todo lo que has dicho. Yo no…

-¿Por qué guardaste silencio?

-Mi madre es… -esta vez fue ella quien se encogió de hombros.- Inflexible una vez toma una decisión. No tenía caso alguno protestar más. Discutimos mucho acerca de ello en Atlantis, y no me llevó a nada.

-Eso no quiere decir que debas callar y acatar todos sus deseos.

-Ella es la reina.

-Y tú una princesa.

-Sigo debiéndola obediencia.

-Sí. Pero ¿sabes? Incluso los reyes se equivocan. –Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.- Si lo único que una reina espera de sus hijas es que asintáis y cumpláis su voluntad sin rechistar… No sé qué es lo que os diferencia del resto de sus sirvientes. –No le pasó inadvertido como la joven princesa apretó los dientes. Probablemente, la diminuta e improvisada tregua que se habían dado, había llegado a su fin con aquellas palabras.

-Puede que así funcionen las cosas en Alcanor, Saga. No en Asgard. –Hilda ladeó ligeramente el rostro, a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a desaparecer.

-Resígnate si quieres, Hilda. Yo no pienso hacerlo.

La joven heredera se detuvo y lo miró por unos segundos en silencio. Finalmente asintió y reanudo el paso.

-Te veré en la cena.

-Claro. –murmuró. La realidad era que no tenía intención alguna de aparecer por el comedor aquella noche.

Permaneció unos segundos más contemplándola. Probablemente, aquella era la primera vez que reparaba en Hilda de esa manera: era una mujer muy hermosa, de aspecto delicado y piel nívea. Sus ojos y su cabello tenían un inusual tono que la convertían en el centro de muchas miradas, era comprensible. No era demasiado alta, pero tenía una bonita figura y se veía como una muñeca embutida en aquel vestido celeste.

Suspiró. Era tan distinta a Arien como lo eran el sol y la luna, incluso en los detalles más insignificantes. Se encontró negando suavemente con el rostro, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, y se dio la vuelta. No tardó en reemprender a toda prisa el camino que había iniciado nada más salir de aquella absurda reunión.

Tenía que darse prisa.

-X-

Niamh llamó tímidamente a la puerta semiabierta y se asomó.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? –Se atrevió a preguntar mientras contemplaba como Arien doblaba cuidadosamente una capa aterciopelada que guardó en la bolsa de cuero sobre la cama.- Pero si acabas de llegar... –La joven morena apenas alzó el rostro para mirarla un segundo.

-No paso mucho tiempo en Alcanor. –Niamh asintió, ligeramente contrariada. Sin pensarlo demasiado entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué tal os fue por Atlantis?

-Magnífico. –replicó secamente, mientras guardaba una pequeña daga en su bota y abrochaba con fuerza los cierres de las mismas.

De pronto, Niamh no supo que decir. Se sintió estúpida y terriblemente fuera de lugar al notar la evidente ironía de la respuesta. Pasó unos minutos observando el ir y venir de la princesa con interés, mientras su mente trabajaba incesantemente por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Arien se echó la bolsa de cuero a la espalda y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-¡Espera! –La morena la miró fijamente, sin intención alguna de preguntar que quería. Niamh se apartó uno de los desordenados mechones rojos que se habían escapado de su recogido y la miró a los ojos.- Siento mucho lo que pasó cuando llegué. Fuiste muy amable conmigo y no lo tuve en cuenta cuando… -Se encogió de hombros, confiaba en que la morena entendiera que se refería a los chicos.- Aldebarán suele decirme que tengo que pensar las cosas un par de veces antes de hacerlas. Analizar las consecuencias. Y tiene razón. –Arien continuaba mirándola, en completo silencio.- Pero eso no importa. Ni siquiera lo conoces… -murmuró la pelirroja. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba realmente nerviosa.- La cuestión es que… no estoy muy acostumbrada a la gente, ni a tener amigos. Así que suelo meter la pata a menudo. –Respiró hondo.- De todos los escenarios posibles que imagine antes de llegar, jamás pensé en que ellos no supieran nada y…

-No importa. –dijo la otra finalmente.

-Yo creo que sí.

-No es a mí a quien le debes una disculpa en todo caso, Niamh. –De pronto, la voz de la princesa le sonó tan suave y abatida que dudó que aquella mujer fuera la misma que conoció en la frontera.

-Lo sé, pero quería decírtelo. Siento que me aproveché de tu amabilidad.

-En todo caso, eso fue culpa mía. Baje la guardia, y soy una Montaraz. –Arien negó suavemente con el rostro, junto a la puerta.- Es algo que nunca debí hacer.

-Lo siento mucho. –Sintió los ojos azules de la hechicera clavados en su rostro y, entonces, recordó aquello que llevaba sujetó en su mano desde que había abandonado su dormitorio.- Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por esto. –La morena llevó su mirada a la muñeca que no tardó más de un segundo en reconocer.- Nunca tuve una. –Por un momento, Arien sonrió y aunque no era una mueca cargada de alegría, a Niamh le bastó. Al menos, era una sonrisa de verdad.

-Te retrasaste. –La joven Naurilor asintió.- Pero me alegro de que estés aquí después de todo. –Arien posó su mano en el hombro de su nueva amiga.- Cuida de mis chicos, ¿sí? No os metáis en líos.

La pelirroja asintió, mientras la observaba marchar. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que ocurría con ella, pero de pronto sintió que la tristeza que emanaba de Arien se le había contagiado. Cuando la perdió de vista, fijó su mirada en la vieja muñeca y sonrió. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, aferrada al juguete. Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que quizá, con un poco de tiempo, podría hacerse un hueco en aquella familia tan peculiar.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su dormitorio y prepararse para el banquete al que el rey la había invitado amablemente, pero se quedó helada en su sitio cuando reparó en la silueta frente a ella.

-¿Y Arien? –preguntó Saga con la respiración aún agitada.

-Se marchó.

-¡Joder! –La rabia con la que había pronunciado aquella palabra, la sorprendió. Sin decir nada más, el joven príncipe reanudó la carrera que le había llevado hasta allí en primer lugar.

-¡Oye! ¡No dijo a donde a iba! –pero él nunca respondió.

-X-

Los cuatro se levantaron respetuosamente de la silla cuando el Emperador apareció en el comedor. Un silencio atronador se instauró entre ellos en el preciso instante en que se anunció su llegada. Observaron de soslayo como Hades se acomodaba en la hermosa butaca dorada que presidía la mesa y esperaron. Con un gesto de su mano, les animó a sentarse.

-Sentaos. –dijo.

Como siempre que una invitación de aquellas se presentaba, obedecieron sin rechistar y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos sitios. La comida les fue servida rápidamente, en un completo silencio que todos sabían no debían romper. Era bastante inusual el hecho de que Hades les invitara en aquellas contadas ocasiones y conocían de sobra el protocolo a seguir ante la frialdad del Emperador. Estaban seguros de que si les había invitado, era porque había un buen motivo. Solo había que esperar hasta que él considerara oportuno informarles.

Kagaho sabía todo aquello, aunque el hecho de que Aiacos y Violate mantuvieran aquel continuo coqueteo de miradas y sonrisas disimuladas, le preocupaba considerablemente.

-¿Está todo bien, papá? –preguntó Pandora. El aludido alzó la mirada del plato y la clavó en su única hija. Se limpió cuidadosamente con una servilleta blanca y le dio un sorbo al vino recién servido.

-Tengo una misión para vosotros. –a continuación miró a los dos chicos alternativamente.

-Señor… -murmuró el chico de Bennu, animándolo a continuar.

-Has pasado un buen tiempo fuera de palacio, Kagaho, pero imagino que Aiacos te haya puesto al tanto de los últimos… hallazgos. –En aquel momento, el menor se aclaró la garganta y prestó más atención a la conversación; forzando a Violate a hacer lo propio.

-Lo hizo, alteza.

-Bien, eso me ahorra una larga explicación. –el chico asintió.- Aunque estamos prácticamente seguros de que nuestras sospechas son ciertas, y de que cada reino esconde a una Gracia… No es una certeza.

-Lo sabemos.

-Por eso mismo, quiero que tú, Kagaho, y Violate os encarguéis de Naur. No os debería entrañar ninguna dificultad moveros por el reino a vuestras anchas. –Los chicos asintieron, no sin antes compartir una distante mirada. Al Emperador no le pasó desapercibido el mohín de disgusto en el rostro de Aiacos.- Buscareis cualquier rastro de una Gracia, y si la encontráis, la quiero aquí. –se sirvió un poco de vino y volteó a ver a Aiacos.- Y tú, iras con Pandora a la Torre de la Hechicería.

De pronto, todos se vieron sorprendidos ante tal orden.

-¿A la Torre? –murmuró el chico.

-A la Torre. –Tomó la copa de plata entre sus largos dedos con tanta delicadeza, que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a caerse.- Imagino que estás contrariado. –El moreno asintió levemente. La verdad era que las pocas misiones en que tenía compañía, siempre las había compartido con Kagaho. Se sentía disgustado, y no porque la presencia de Pandora le resultara incómoda, al contrario, pero hubiera preferido a Violate.- La necesito cerca de la Torre. –La chica dio un respingo, sorprendida.- Y me resultaría muy molesto perder a una magnífica hechicera solamente por una misión de reconocimiento. –Llevó sus ojos negros de uno a otro.- Así que iréis vosotros dos. Necesito saber en que anda metido el viejo mago, y ella necesitará tu ayuda.

-Sí, alteza. –murmuró Aiacos.

-X-

Si Arien se había marchado nada más llegar, sin decir nada a nadie, era porque deseaba estar sola. Era algo que la morena hacía a menudo, y Saga conocía bien lo mucho que la gustaba mantener su propio espacio personal: se encontraba a gusto en soledad. Sin embargo, aquello no le disuadió en su intento por encontrarla, a pesar de que sabía que si hubiera deseado su compañía, no se hubiera ido en primer lugar.

Sabía dónde estaba. Conocía de sobra el camino a seguir, aunque no pudiera encontrarse dibujado en ningún mapa, ni hubiera ningún sendero por el que caminar. Una vez atravesó el pequeño bosque de encinas que rodeaba el manantial, la claridad de la luna iluminó el claro, reflejando su luz plateada en las aguas tranquilas del estanque. Giró a su derecha y bordeó el agua, hasta encontrar el vado por el que pasar al otro lado. Amarró el caballo a uno de los viejos arboles y cruzó el resbaladizo camino, mojándose apenas unos centímetros de sus botas.

Pronto, el agua helada de la cascada lo salpicó. Echó la espalda a la pared, y caminó con cuidado de no resbalar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la cavidad oculta tras el salto de agua se abrió ante sus ojos. Allí estaba Arien, ensimismada contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo, y plenamente consciente de que él había llegado, aunque no lo hubiera manifestado.

Sorprendentemente, Saga no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que debía decir en un momento como aquel.

-Te diste prisa. –murmuró él. La joven hechicera no se inmutó.

El peliazul, la miró con atención durante unos largos segundos y descubrió una expresión tan seria en aquel rostro que le hizo preguntarse si de veras le había escuchado. Suspiró. Si ella no quería hablar, no tenía caso alguno obligarla a hacer tal cosa, _jamás_ lo conseguiría. Eran iguales en ese aspecto.

Ligeramente apesadumbrado, alzó el rostro y paseo su mirada por la pequeña cueva tras la cascada. Aquella gruta era más profunda de lo que parecía a simple vista, pues varios metros más allá, la cavidad se extendía a la derecha. No tenía la menor idea de que manera había encontrado Arien aquel lugar años atrás, pero a lo largo del tiempo, había ido acomodando la cueva hasta convertirla en una sencilla, pero acogedora, vivienda: su refugio del mundo.

Volteó el rostro y la miró una vez más de manera fugaz para, finalmente, clavar la mirada en el suelo húmedo. Se sopló un mechón de su flequillo, y se sentó a unos pasos de ella. Tomó un pequeño guijarro entre sus manos y lo lanzó a la cortina de agua, desapareció al instante.

-¿Por qué viniste? –la voz de Arien lo sobresaltó.

-No lo sé. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin atreverse a mirarla.

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. –Saga no contestó, se limitó a asentir.

La realidad era que aunque ambos se conocían sobradamente bien y antes que nada eran buenos amigos, había ocasiones en las que mantener ciertas conversaciones resultaba imposible. Quizá ambos eran más parecidos de lo que creían. Y aquel era uno de esos momentos.

Tan absortó estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del momento en que Arien se atrevió a mirarlo con interés. Después de todo, la conversación que el peliazul había mantenido con Shion en Atlantis estaba demasiado reciente en su cabeza y la resultaba imposible echar a un lado aquel asunto y pensar en otras cosas.

Cuando Shion terminó de hablar, no se escuchó más en aquella habitación que el más profundo de los silencios. Arien se había llevado la mano a los labios, en un torpe intento por ahogar sus emociones. No necesitaba estar en el dormitorio para imaginarse cuál era la expresión que adornaba el rostro de su amante. Simplemente, lo sabía. Apenas habría pestañeado, mirando al elfo tan fijamente que hubiera podido traspasarlo; deseando internamente que nada de aquello fuera cierto. Adivinaba que el interior de Saga no había sido más que un torbellino de emociones encontradas.

Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si nadie más se había dado cuenta de aquello porque, no solamente habían dado vuelta a su vida durante la última semana, sino que además, se habían tomado la libertad de decidir cómo, con quién y de qué manera debía pasar el resto de su vida.

_-No. –masculló Saga con los dientes apretados. _

_-Me temo que… eso no es una opción. _

_-¿Sabes qué? Poco o nada me importan vuestras "opciones" en este momento. _

_-Lo entiendo, pero… _

_-¿Qué entiendes? ¡Porque yo creo que no entiendes absolutamente nada! ¡Nada! _

Ella pensaba de igual manera, y el temblor que sacudió la voz de Saga al gritar aquellas palabras, la estremeció. Adivinaba que sus ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas. No esperaba que la soberana de otro reino se preocupara por los príncipes de Alcanor, pero era muy diferente que Shion y Dohko obviaran lo difícil que le estaba resultando lidiar con su nueva realidad. Habían elegido el peor momento, y las peores circunstancias posibles.

El problema era que ni siquiera ella misma tenía la menor idea de cómo definir su relación con el gemelo mayor. Ambos habían estado, y estarían, con otras personas; pero al final, los brazos del otro siempre terminaban siendo el único puerto seguro al que volver. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué pasaría ahora con ellos?

-Hablaste con mi tío. –afirmó. Saga levantó sutilmente el rostro y asintió levemente.- ¿Qué tal fue? –En realidad, ni siquiera quería saber nada de aquel asunto, pero sentía que debía preguntarle.

-¿Tú qué crees? –_Terrible_. Eso es lo que ella pensaba.

-Entiendo.

Un nuevo silencio se instauró entre ellos. Arien no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que ambos habían tenido en la playa, y se sorprendió una vez más de lo irónica que era la vida. Le había confesado a Saga que ella jamás soportaría tal cosa. Ahora, viendo su expresión alicaída y cargada de impotencia, supo que a él le ocurriría lo mismo.

-Lo siento. –murmuró. Por primera vez en un largo rato, Saga la miró a los ojos, con expresión confundida.

-¿Por qué? –la Gracia se encogió de hombros.

-Todo esto se me antoja demasiado injusto e inoportuno.

-No importa que haya sido ahora, o que fuera dentro de un par de meses. –Masculló con desgana.- Seguiría siendo igual de espantoso. –Ella asintió, sin decir nada.- Y ¿sabes qué? –No dio tiempo a que contestara.- Me he dado cuenta de que fui un pésimo consuelo para Aioros cuando se anunció lo de Yuzuriha.

-Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

-No. –Negó con el rostro.- No hay ninguna palabra que sirva para aligerar esta sensación. –Arien suspiró.- Además… ¡Hilda!

Si no se encontrara de pésimo humor, Arien quizá hubiera sonreído débilmente ante el modo en que Saga arrugó la nariz al pronunciar aquel nombre. Ella sabía de sobra lo totalmente incompatible que el par resultaba, más aún si eran obligados a convivir por la fuerza. Saga no era como Aioros, y claramente, Hilda tampoco era Yuzuriha.

-Les dije que no pienso acceder a esto de ningún modo. –murmuró. Ella apretó los dientes y volteó a ver la cascada una vez más.

-Tampoco puedes negarte.

-¿Qué? –Saga se giró como un resorte y la miró con expresión desencajada, Arien se revolvió incomoda.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Sabes lo que significa. –La mujer se levantó, y emprendió el paso cueva adentro. El peliazul la siguió rápidamente.- La voluntad del rey prevalece sobre las demás.

-¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? –No tardó en alcanzarla, y sujetando su muñeca la forzó a mirarlo. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.- No hablas en serio…

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen.

-Esto no es un cuento de hadas. –"_Tú_ no eres un cuento de hadas", quiso decir en realidad. Arien sonrió débilmente, se puso de puntillas y alcanzó sus labios, depositando en ellos un beso demasiado fugaz para el gusto del peliazul. Después se soltó del agarre del joven príncipe.

-Será mejor que te vayas. –Susurró.- Te estarán buscando. –Saga permaneció en completo silencio sin dejar de mirarla.- Necesito estar sola.

Tras unos segundos en los que permaneció inmóvil, Saga terminó asintiendo suavemente. Se dio la vuelta, y sin decir una palabra más, Arien lo vio alejarse.

La morena se encaminó hasta la vieja cama y se dejó caer en ella. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente. Sabía que Saga no quería volver en aquel momento a Alcanor, pero estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos sería una buena compañía aquella noche. Respiró hondo y se acurrucó en el lecho, tapándose con las gruesas y suaves pieles que ejercían de mantas. Cerró los ojos. ¿En realidad merecía la pena seguir adelante con aquella aventura? Su sitio había quedado definido finalmente, y a los ojos de todos, ella sería la otra. La amante de un futuro rey que, inevitablemente, algún día tendría que alejarse de ella.

Se forzó a no derramar una sola lágrima por aquel asunto. No tenía sentido. Hacía cerca de diez años que ambos habían comenzado aquella historia. Jamás se habían separado del todo desde entonces. Y a decir verdad, el pánico la embargaba únicamente con pensarlo. Sabía que aquello se traducía solamente de una manera: no quería dejarlo ir.

-X-

Kanon le dio un último bocado al pastel de hojaldre de su plato. La velada había transcurrido inusualmente tranquila y silenciosa. Sintió el movimiento de Aioros a su izquierda mientras él contemplaba, con sus radiantes ojos verdes, al resto de invitados. Hilda no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que había llegado, ni siquiera había levantado el rostro del plato. Su hermana Fler, apenas había sonreído educadamente en un par de ocasiones y la reina Serafina lucía una mirada mucho más fría de lo habitual.

En circunstancias normales, aquello hubiera carecido de importancia y probablemente ni siquiera les hubiera prestado más atención de la necesaria a las invitadas. Sin embargo, en este caso todo era diferente, precisamente, por la silla vacía que quedaba a su derecha y los aparentes esfuerzos de Shion y Dohko por ignorar la ausencia inesperada de Saga. El semblante de los viejos parecía más propio de un funeral que otra cosa. Kanon frunció el ceño.

-Espero que Sigfried, Camus, Lorin y las princesas disfruten su estadía en Alcanor. –la voz de Dohko rompió el silencio. Serafina esbozó una sonrisa carente de alegría y asintió.

-Estoy segura de que lo harán. Recuerdo que las últimas noches de primavera, la ciudad solía estar muy animada. –El castaño asintió.- Además, los torneos de Alcanor son muy famosos… quizá Sigfried y Camus tengan la oportunidad de participar.

-Los chicos podrían mostrarles un poco el reino y ayudarles con eso. –Prácticamente a la vez, Aioria, Milo, Aioros y Kanon voltearon a verlo, clavando en él una mirada poco amistosa.- Verdad, ¿Aioros?

-Eh… -Los ojos verdes del rey se posaron en su hijo, dándole a entender que _no_ había otra opción.- Si, claro. –murmuró.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Kanon con calculada emoción.- Entonces iré a buscar a Saga y felizmente haremos de guías turísticos para nuestros invitados. –La mención de su hermano había sido totalmente a propósito, y tal y como sospechaba, Shion frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Hablando de Saga… -dijo Aioria.- ¿Dónde está?

-No se encontraba bien. –respondió el rey con seriedad. Su hijo menor asintió, ligeramente desconcertado.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo es que ha conseguido que esa excusa funcione? –interrumpió Milo.- Llevamos toda la vida intentándolo y jamás surtió efecto.

-No tienes por qué hacer tal cosa. –espetó Hilda de pronto, mirando fijamente a Kanon. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella y rápidamente rectificó.- Quiero decir, que no tenéis porque ser nuestras niñeras, y mucho menos molestarlo si no se encontraba bien. –Kanon la observó con total curiosidad ante la inesperada reacción.

-Tranquila, princesa. –Respondió sonriente.- No es ningún problema para nosotros. –La peliplateada rehuyó su mirada, dándole al peliazul más motivos aún para sospechar de que algo había pasado con todos ellos. Miró de soslayo a Aioros.- Debéis saber que en Alcanor, somos excelentes anfitriones ¿verdad, Aioros?

-Claro. –respondió desconcertado el castaño. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que aquella extraña amabilidad de Kanon para sus invitadas era ciertamente fingida y calculada. El peliazul planeaba algo, así que fuera lo que fuera, él lo apoyaría. Al menos hasta que Saga saliera del agujero donde quisiera que se hubiera escondido.- Pero será mejor que vayamos yendo, o nos perderemos algunas cosas. –prosiguió, mirando a su padre en busca de permiso.

-Id. –Dohko asintió con el rostro.

Los chicos hicieron tal y como el soberano sugirió, y rápidamente se levantaron de la mesa. Esperaron educadamente a que las princesas de Asgard se les unieran y se encaminaron a la puerta.

-¿Por qué tengo la seguridad de que mi hermano _no_ está en su habitación? –murmuró Kanon cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

-Porque no está allí. -Respondió Aioros.- Deberíamos buscarlo. –El peliazul asintió en el preciso instante en que cerraba las puertas del comedor a sus espaldas.

A Serafina, Dohko y Shion, les resultó imposible de ignorar aquella mirada cargada de sospechas que Kanon les había dirigido antes de salir.

-Creí que habíamos decidido comunicarles la noticia. –preguntó la mujer.

-No sin Saga. –La seguridad en la voz de Dohko no dio lugar a discusión.

-X-

Milo se sopló el flequillo con nerviosismo cuando se percató de las inusualmente serias expresiones de Kanon y Aioros. Sin que los demás se hubieran dado cuenta, los dos mayores habían ido ralentizando el paso, hasta quedarse sutilmente rezagados del grupo. Vio de reojo a Aioria, que a su lado, se veía tan inquieto como él, y después miró al frente, asegurándose de que Máscara Mortal y Shura tuvieran todo bajo control con los chicos de Asgard.

-¿Qué pasa? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin Aioria.

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda. –dijo Aioros. Ambos chicos compartieron una nueva mirada confundida y asintieron.

-Vigilad que todo vaya bien con ellos, ¿sí? –prosiguió Kanon.

-¿Qué demonios…? –comenzó a decir Milo.

-Escuchad, tenemos que ir a buscar a Saga.

-Algo anda mal, ¿verdad? –murmuró Aioria, aunque en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta para su pregunta: lo sabía.

-No lo sabemos. –Respondió su hermano mayor.- La cuestión es que hay algo raro en todo esto.

-Nadie se escapa de una cena como esa por "encontrarse mal". –añadió Milo más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

-Exacto. Y necesitamos que los invitados no se enteren de ningún modo. –Los dos asintieron ante las palabras de Kanon.- Al menos no, hasta que sepamos de que se trata en realidad.

-Quizá no sea nada y este con Arien. –rápidamente, descartaron la sugerencia de Aioria.

-No lo creo.

-Bien, vale. –Aioria se rascó la nuca.- Como sea. Id a buscarlo, nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

-Gracias.

Ambos hermanos contemplaron como Aioros y Kanon desaparecían entre el bullicio de gente. Lo cierto era que todo aquel misterio había comenzado a levantar su curiosidad. De todos modos, no les quedaba más remedio que esperar a que ellos volvieran.

-Vamos, bicho.

-X-

-Oye, Saga, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico clavó su mirada penetrante en el rostro cargado de curiosidad y fascinación de la joven pelirroja. No respondió, ni varió un poquito su expresión. La cuestión era que cuando había huido del palacio, solo deseaba la compañía de una sola persona y… esa persona no era Niahm. No tenía la menor idea de cómo una mujer podía hablar tanto y tan rápido, y debía admitir que por momentos se le hacía totalmente imposible seguir su conversación. No es que quisiera hacerlo de todos modos.

Se llevó la jarra de hidromiel a los labios. Hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir el fuerte calor que provocaba el licor a su paso por la garganta.

-Quizá quieras que vaya a buscar a alguien… -sugirió Niamh con cierta preocupación.

-¿Has pensado que si quisiera tal cosa no hubiera venido solo en primer lugar? –La chica frunció el ceño. Aquel había sido un nada sutil intento por echarla de allí, cosa que no tenía intención de hacer mientras Saga siguiera arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y descansas? Apenas llegasteis hace unas horas y…

-Porque_ no. _

-Pero…

-¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra silencio? –la chica pestañeo un par de veces, sin dejar de mirarlo. Asintió.- Pues me encanta el silencio. Lo amo. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-Pues entonces, cállate.

-Sigo pensando que deberías volver al palacio. –la gracia de la situación se había esfumado hacía rato. Niamh comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.- No creo que al rey le guste que uno de los príncipes este bebien…

-¡Esta bien! –El peliazul se apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro de un manotazo, le dio el último sorbo a su bebida y se levantó.- Buenas noches.

Niamh alzó las cejas sorprendida, y siguiéndolo con la mirada, contempló su torpe intento por llegar hasta la salida sin tropezar en el camino. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y se levantó para darlo alcance. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante, dos caras conocidas abrieron la puerta de la taberna. Suspiró aliviada, y cuando Kanon y Aioros repararon en su presencia y en la situación en que se encontraba, los saludó casi tímidamente con la mano.

-Te estábamos buscando. –dijo Kanon, pero Saga no respondió más que con un gruñido y salió a la calle. El menor de los gemelos miró a la pelirroja, en busca de una explicación.

-No tengo la menor idea de que pasó. –Se encogió de hombros.- Ya estaba así cuando llegué.

-Genial. –Masculló Aioros.- Sigámoslo.

La pelirroja asintió, y rápidamente los tres se pusieron en marcha. Una vez fuera, los tres llevaron los ojos en ambas direcciones, en busca de Saga. No tardaron en encontrarlo. El chico caminaba lentamente en dirección al castillo.

-¡Saga! –Lo llamó Kanon.- ¡Espera! –pero el aludido lo ignoró. Una vez lo hubieron alcanzado, lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada. –el mayor se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, a ninguno le paso desapercibido el hecho de que evitaba a toda costa mirar a los ojos de su hermano.

-Algo si… -murmuró Aioros. Saga negó más enérgicamente de lo que su embotado cerebro hubiera deseado.- Vamos… -intentó animarlo a hablar, pero no surtió efecto.

De un manotazo, el peliazul se deshizo del agarre y se separó un par de metros, dándolos la espalda. Sin embargo, pronto se detuvo, resignado. El suelo parecía mucho más inestable que otras veces, y de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería proporcionarles ningún lamentable espectáculo gratuito. Apoyó la espalda en el muro a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos. Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones, y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Eh. –Kanon se agachó a su lado.- Me parece terrible que te hayas bebido tu solo toda esa hidromiel y me hayas dejado en el palacio. –Llevó su mano a la melena de su hermano, y la apartó de su rostro; quería verle.- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Saga asintió, mientras Aioros se sentaba al otro lado.- ¿Qué pasó?

El gemelo mayor no respondió, sino que se encogió de hombros de un modo tan sutil, que apenas se dieron cuenta. Niamh los observaba a una distancia prudencial, con una marcada expresión de preocupación en el rostro, y llena de curiosidad. Dohko le había hablado de lo unidos que estaban esos tres, y ahora, tenía la impresión de que iba a comprobarlo. Saga respiró hondo.

-Hilda. –murmuró.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –preguntó el castaño.

-Es mi prometida. –Saga dejó escapar una amarga carcajada mientras negaba con el rostro.

Aioros y Kanon intercambiaron una mirada totalmente confundida. Por un momento, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de las orbitas. En aquel instante, Niamh sintió que les habían dado a todos ellos una noticia más terrible de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginar.

-¿Qué...? –Comenzó Aioros.- ¿Cuándo…?

-En Atlantis. –Dijo Saga.- Shion me lo dijo.

-¿Por eso están aquí? –preguntó Kanon. Su hermano asintió lentamente.

-Dohko, Serafina y Shion nos reunieron antes.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Terrible.

-Maldita sea. –maldijo el más pequeño.

De pronto, las vidas de todos parecían complicarse terriblemente a medida que pasaban los días, y por un momento, se preguntó que habían hecho ellos para merecer tal destino. Apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente tan rápido como pudo. Saga apenas era unos minutos mayor que él… y parecía que todos habían puesto el peso del mundo sobre su cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Y Arien? –se atrevió a preguntar el castaño. Saga se revolvió incómodo en el suelo, e instantáneamente, el arquero se arrepintió de preguntar.

-Estaba en mi habitación, Shion no se dio cuenta, pero ella escuchó todo lo que el viejo me dijo en Atlantis… -Se sobó los ojos, que le ardían, con las manos. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.- Se marchó. –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Niamh entreabrió los labios, sorprendida, al escuchar aquella pregunta y su correspondiente respuesta. Recordó la expresión abatida de la joven morena horas atrás, y de pronto, toda la escena encajó claramente en su cabeza. ¡Arien y Saga…! Se preguntó si el rey o el elfo tendrían conocimiento de tal cosa y dudó. Ninguno de los dos le había dado la impresión de ser tan frio como para tomar semejante decisión estando al tanto de aquello… Por instinto, se acercó hasta los tres chicos y se agachó frente a ellos.

-Ella va a volver. –murmuró. Saga alzó el rostro y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime una sola cosa. –Niamh se estremeció por la seriedad su semblante.- ¿Cómo demonios puedes hablar tanto, mujer? –La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par, y en aquel preciso instante, Kanon y Aioros se esforzaron, sin éxito, por disimular una carcajada.

-Vamos a casa, ¿sí? –Sugirió el menor de los gemelos al darse cuenta de que empezaban a llamar la atención de alguna mirada.- Será mejor que hablemos allí, Dohko nos nombró niñeras de todos los chicos de Asgard y creo que es algo que a ninguno nos apetece en este momento.

-Será mejor, si. –Estuvo de acuerdo el castaño.- Además, siempre puedo conseguir más hidromiel. –añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa, en su intento por aligerar el ambiente.

-A veces tienes buenas ideas, arquero. –respondió Kanon.

Saga miró de uno a otro, y asintió con desgana. Los dos chicos le tendieron la mano, pero él rechazó el ofrecimiento, y no sin cierto esfuerzo, se levantó con la ayuda de la pared a sus espaldas. Kanon y Aioros, contemplaron su torpe intento por caminar en línea recta con cierta diversión después de todo. Niamh frunció el ceño.

-¿No pensáis ayudarle? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó el peliazul volteando a ver a su hermano.- ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda, Saga?

-Seguro. –masculló Saga sin pararse a verlos. Kanon miró de nuevo a Niamh y se encogió de hombros.

-Por eso es una _terrible_ idea beber solo. –susurró, y acto seguido, alzó la voz, dirigiéndose una vez más a su gemelo.-Si piensas caerte, por favor, lejos del río. El agua aún está demasiado fría.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **Heme aquí con el último capítulo del año. No tengo gran cosa que comentar… salvo que, como siempre, espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto y os hayáis divertido. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores fantasmitas, y a mis chicas no-fantasmitas, por tomaros vuestro tiempo conmigo.

¡Os deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos y un Próspero Año Nuevo! ¡Qué el 2011 sea mucho mejor que el 2010!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

Reply: 

_Anns_: ¡Si! Creo que más o menos, voy manteniendo lo de actualizar más rápido. Veremos cuanto me dura esto. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, afortunadamente, la operación fue muy bien y ahora estoy recuperándome y recibiendo un montón de mimos. Jeje Respecto al cap anterior, pues si, Saga y Arien me van gustando cada día más, aunque ni ellos ni ninguno vaya a tener las cosas fáciles. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ¡Un besote enorme!


	19. Aceptando el destino

**Capítulo 18: Aceptando el destino**

-¿Estás ocupado? -Saga rodó los ojos, irritado, cuando escuchó la voz de Niamh a sus espaldas y, casi sin quererlo, se detuvo. Se sopló un mechón del flequillo y giró sobre sus talones para ver el rostro de la mujer que últimamente lo seguía a todas partes.

-Sí. –respondió escuetamente.

-Vaya…

-¿Querías algo? –No le había pasado desapercibido el mohín de disgusto que adornó el rostro de la chica.- Tengo prisa.

-No. Bueno, en realidad me preguntaba si… -El peliazul alzó una ceja con curiosidad y con cierta impaciencia.- Hace tiempo que no practico con alguien de carne y hueso y me hubiera gustado entrenar un poco contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –La curiosidad se esfumó para dar paso a la incredulidad.

-Eres bueno con la espada, ¿no? –Saga no respondió, pero confiaba en que las palabras no serían necesarias cuando su expresión lo decía todo. _Si_, era bueno. _No_, no tenía intención alguna de practicar con ella. Quería desaparecer de allí lo antes posible.- Pero estas ocupado…

-Lo siento. –murmuró, sin demasiado sentimiento, tras ver la expresión de desilusión en el rostro de la pelirroja. De alguna manera, que no alcanzaba a comprender, era consciente de que Niamh tenía una mínima esperanza de que él accediera.

-Quizá Aioros pueda ayudarte. –Esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa en su rostro serio, y con un gesto de su mano se despidió, dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

Niamh lo observó a medida que se alejaba en dirección a las caballerizas y frunció el ceño. No lucía la armadura de plata, ni la capa escarlata del ejercito de Alcanor. No llevaba un solo distintivo que hiciera referencia a su identidad o rango. Y sin embargo, ella sabía a la perfección lo que significaban las ropas de cuero casi negro que tapaban la cota de malla, las grebas y los brazales adornados con finos hilos de plata y la capa de terciopelo verde meciéndose a sus espaldas... Aquella era la indumentaria de los montaraces y solo podía significar una cosa: Saga saldría de la ciudad.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reparar en ello y echó a correr tras él, dándolo alcance en el interior de los establos. Con la respiración desbocada vio a Máscara Mortal entregándole su espada, que rápidamente colocó en el cinto, para después montar a su hermoso corcel negro.

-¿A dónde vas? –Saga alzó el rostro y una mueca de fastidio marcó su rostro. ¡Aquella mujer no se rendía nunca!

-Al sur. –masculló.

-¡Es peligroso!

-Es mi trabajo.

-¡No!

-¿No? –Dejó escapar una suave carcajada llena de irritación, mientras Ángelo miraba de uno a otro con atención.

-¡Eres un príncipe, Saga!

-_Soy_ un montaraz. –Niamh apretó los puños frustrada.- El capitán de uno de los escuadrones de más alto rango de este Reino. _Se_ cuidar de mi mismo.

-¡No importa! Ahora que tu identidad es en parte conocida las cosas tienen que ser distintas...

-Me trae sin cuidado lo que pienses. –Dijo mientras se colocaba el arco a sus espaldas.- No te necesito de niñera o de conciencia. –Espoleó suavemente a su caballo, que echó a andar lentamente.

-¡No todo se reduce a ti! Haciendo esto no solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo… ¡Pones en peligro las esperanzas y el futuro de todo un mundo!

-¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? –Farfulló deteniéndose cuando llegó a su altura.- Ni siquiera soy buen conversador. No tengo nada de fascinante ni de especial. ¡Deja de buscarlo con tanto empeño!

-¡Eres un egoísta!

El peliazul frunció el ceño ante la acusación, y reemprendió el camino sin voltear a verla una sola vez más. El hecho de que Niamh le llamara egoísta no dejaba de resultarle considerablemente irónico: era ella quien había dado la vuelta a su vida y ella quien solamente exigía sin pararse a comprender, por un solo segundo, lo que pasaba con él y Kanon.

-Gracias a los montaraces Alcanor es un lugar seguro y tú duermes en un palacio. No lo olvides.

-X-

La primera vez que Kagaho visitó la ciudadela de Naur, apenas era un niño y había vuelto fascinado por todas y cada una de las maravillas que engalanaban la ciudad: desde los estandartes bordados en oro y plata que ondeaban en lo alto de los torreones de piedra blanca, hasta las inmaculadas calles abarrotadas de gente que desbordaban vitalidad. Desafortunadamente, las visitas que siguieron a aquella primera fueron diametralmente diferentes: el Rey había caído ante el Emperador y no solo la ciudad, sino el reino entero, estaba sumido en el caos, la pobreza y el pesar.

Ahora, bajo el arco de piedra de la entrada principal, observaba embelesado el antiguo emblema real. Unos impolutos orbes de onyx parecían observarlo minuciosamente, a la vez que las alas de resplandeciente obsidiana se desplegaban imponentes; confiriendo a aquella excelente escultura con forma de dragón, una presencia más que intimidante.

-¿A qué esperas? –llevó la vista en la dirección de la que provenía la voz y se encontró con el rostro aniñado de Violate. La joven Gracia lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Ya voy. –murmuró, reemprendiendo el paso con cierta pereza. No tardó en alcanzarla.

-Es sorprendente que esa estatua aún siga en perfecto estado, ¿verdad? –Sorprendido porque la morena había adivinado sus pensamientos, la miró de soslayo, fugazmente. Se esforzó por mantener su eterna expresión inalterable, y asintió.- Apuesto a que si no fuera tan grande, Hades la hubiera llevado a Ambar como trofeo.

Kagaho guardó silencio y apretó los dientes apenas perceptiblemente. Su opinión era bien distinta. Estaba seguro de que si el Emperador hubiera deseado aquel dragón de obsidiana, se lo hubiera llevado de un modo u otro. Pero mantenerlo allí, a las puertas de un reino decadente y prácticamente olvidado, servía de recordatorio: nadie se había resistido a él, ya fuera luciendo aquel estandarte o no. Todos habían hincado la rodilla ante su majestuosidad sobrecogedora, desde los inofensivos aldeanos hasta el más grande de los reyes entre los hombres: todos habían perecido. Aquel dragón… les recordaba que no existía en aquel reino alguien capaz de hacerle frente.

-Acabemos con esto. –murmuró más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

-¿Naur te sigue poniendo nervioso? –Preguntó Violate con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en sus labios.- Han pasado diez años, deberías haber asumido ya que no queda nada admirable ni hermoso en este reino. No hay nada en él que merezca la pena salvar.

-Lo sé, Violate. Lo sé. –replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Y por supuesto que lo sabía pero, la realidad era, que a pesar de que todo lo que había hecho en su vida lo había hecho convencido; no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al recordar el antiguo esplendor de aquel lugar. Era tan diferente ahora…

Volteó sobre su hombro. Habían dejado atrás la escultura, y desde donde estaba, la silueta de piedra se recortaba sobre él sol, confiriéndole un aspecto ciertamente tenebroso. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que aquellos ojos brillantes, de una negrura asfixiante, lo observaban. Sentía que estaba siendo juzgado y vigilado… y sabía que no era bienvenido.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Al menos ya no les quedaba por revisar más que la parte externa de la ciudad: pronto acabarían con aquella misión y volverían a la brumosa seguridad de Ambar.

Contempló entonces la delicada espalda de la mujer que viajaba con él. Lucía como una princesa montando aquel caballo de color canela: se veía relajada y Kagaho sabía que así era tal y como se sentía. Él, mientras tanto, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo era posible que una mujer como ella, con aquel don tan escalofriante que le había sido conferido por los dioses, vivía con tal tranquilidad.

Violate distaba mucho de ser aquella niña que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora era una autentica depredadora que se sabía dueña de un poder que nadie más tenía y disfrutaba cada una de aquellas misiones a las que era enviada, sin importar quién sería su siguiente víctima.

Toda aquella situación le pareció terriblemente irónica. Prácticamente habían vuelto a donde habían empezado: al lugar donde diez años atrás tomó la decisión de su vida. Y precisamente, en la misma compañía.

De pronto, su mirada que vagaba perdida entre la neblina de sus recuerdos, reparó en una silueta que lo observaba perplejo. Entreabrió los labios, sorprendido, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Ambos contuvieron el aliento al reconocerse, esperando una reacción.

"_Aldebarán_" repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

-X-

Milo se sopló el flequillo y un mohín de disgusto se formó en sus labios, mientras contemplaba el rostro impasible de Aioria.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Dije que no, bicho. No necesito tu compañía precisamente _ahora_.

-Pero puedo ayudarte a que no hagas un completo desastre de la situación. –El castaño volteó los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo serías tú capaz de hacer tal cosa?

-¡Oye! –exclamó ofendido el peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha… Siento que no tengas nada en que ocupar tu tiempo, y que además no tengas nadie a quien volver loco. Pero te prometo que no necesito compañía hoy: voy a estar con Marin. ¡_Marin_! ¿Lo entiendes? –En condiciones normales, Aioria hubiera dado por hecho que la respuesta a aquella pregunta sería afirmativa, pero en aquel momento, comenzaba a dudarlo.- ¡_No_ necesito tu presencia ahí! ¡_No_ la quiero!

Milo lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes que al castaño le resultaron eternos. Odiaba cuando el menor de los dos adoptaba la expresión de cachorro abandonado que lucía en aquel instante: le forzaba a hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no escucharlo y seguir adelante con sus propios planes. ¡Y Milo no iba a ponérselo fácil! Nunca lo hacía.

Entonces frunció el ceño. Algo había cambiado en el rostro del peliazul, que se había tornado sospechosamente serio, y Aioria se preparó para lo peor.

-Bien. Como digas. Iré en busca de nuestros buenos amigos de Asgard ya que, aparentemente, son los únicos que aprecian mínimamente mi compañía. –Aioria suspiró. Ahí iba todo el drama.- Saga decidió que era una brillante idea salir a cazar orcos hoy precisamente. –El castaño entreabrió los labios dispuesto a replicar algo, pero no le dio tiempo.- Kanon esta sorprendentemente ocupado encargándose de sus asuntos y de los de Saga. ¡Qué casualidad! _Siempre _protesta airadamente por tener que encargarse de eso excepto hoy. –El otro chico siguió escuchándolo estoicamente.- Aioros… Aioros está como una princesa deprimida, como siempre que Saga desaparece, y no deja a Shura en paz. Arien está, casualmente, en paradero desconocido. Y… ¡tú! –Aioria se esforzó lo mejor que pudo por ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar sus labios cuando el dedo índice de Milo impacto contra su pecho.- ¡Tú no tienes _nada_ que hacer y me haces a un lado por una linda pelirroja! ¡A tu hermano pequeño!

-Milo…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me marcho! –Finalmente, Aioria estalló en carcajadas ante los gestos infantiles de Milo.- Al menos Camus es una compañía decente. –El castaño alzó las cejas divertido.- Sabe escuchar.

-Tú eres el que no lo deja hablar… -murmuró mientras veía como su hermano menor giraba sobre sus talones y se ponía rápidamente en camino.

-¡Hermanos ingratos! –lo escuchó decir. No pudo evitar negar suavemente con el rostro mientras lo veía alejarse. Milo tenía una curiosa manera de lidiar con el estrés: dramatizar. Y a pesar de todas las protestas, sabía que el peliazul sonreía del mismo modo que él.

-X-

Aiacos volteó a ver a su silenciosa acompañante. La expresión totalmente seria que encontró en su pálido rostro no lo sorprendió: así lucía desde que habían recibido la orden días atrás. Todos sus intentos por mantener una conversación con ella, habían sido en vano, pues de alguna manera; siempre se las arreglaba para contestar con monosílabos. Suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Llamamos a su puerta y esperamos a que nos invite a té y galletas?

Pandora lo miró fijamente. Sabía de sobra que aquel había sido solo otro intento más del chico por quitarle tensión al asunto. Sin embargo, no contaba con el humor necesario para soportar sus bromas. La sombra de la Torre era larga e inquietante, y debía confesar… que estaba nerviosa. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que debía esperar de aquella reunión, si es que en algún momento podía llamarse así.

-Yo entraré y tú esperarás aquí. –hubiera reído de buena gana ante la cara desencajada de Aiacos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de plan es ese?

-Mi plan. Ahí dentro no serías más que un gatito indefenso y no creo que pueda protegerte si las cosas se ponen feas…

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡Se supone que estoy aquí para protegerte a ti!

-El mago no va a salir a recibirnos con una espada, Aiacos. –El moreno frunció el ceño, pero no replicó.- Ni siquiera sé si va a salir, así que necesito estar concentrada al máximo. Quédate aquí y espérame. ¿De acuerdo? –continuó mirándola con severidad por unos instantes, pero no tardó en ceder. Se sopló el flequillo y con aquel gesto, Pandora supo que había ganado.

-Violate no es tan problemática como tú. –por primera vez en días, una minúscula sonrisa se asomó a los labios de la bruja.

-Deberías aprender a mantener tus manos lejos de ella. O mi padre jamás os enviará juntos en ninguna misión… -No pudo evitar imprimir cierta burla en su voz, mientras bajaba del caballo y le tendía las riendas. Adoraba la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del espectro.- Mantente alerta. Volveré.

Aiacos observó cómo se alejaba envuelta en aquel vaporoso vestido negro y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, no solamente porque la situación lo incomodaba en exceso, sino porque no había visto venir aquella respuesta acerca de Violate. Pandora no dejaría de sorprenderlo después de todo. Posó su mano sobre la empuñadura de plata de su espada, e hizo tal y como ella ordenó, mientras negaba lentamente con el rostro. A veces tenía la impresión de que todos lo trataban como al _pequeñin_ del grupo, lo cual no dejaba de resultarle irritante.

Sin embargo, cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar, algo extraño sucedió.

Pandora se detuvo en seco cuando un remolino de lo que parecían ser pétalos rosados se formó entre ella y la entrada de la Torre. La joven bruja frunció el ceño y observó, totalmente alerta. La suave fragancia que emanaba de aquellas extrañas flores, impregnó sus sentidos en el preciso instante en que una silueta tomaba forma entre el revoltijo rosado. Entreabrió los labios cuando distinguió una larga melena dorada mecida por la fantasmal brisa que los rodeaba, y antes de que pudiera hilar un solo pensamiento… unos hipnotizantes ojos celestes se abrieron con lentitud para clavarse después en los suyos.

La mujer se quedó sin aliento y le resultó imposible retirar la mirada. El chico la observaba impasible, pero de alguna manera, sentía que aquellos orbes azulados estaban penetrando hasta lo más hondo de su alma sin importar cuán fuertes fueran sus barreras.

-_Regresad por donde habéis venido. _–la voz, tan suave como un tintineo, resonó en su cabeza. Pandora se estremeció por la sorpresa.- _El mago no desea veros. _

-¿Quién…? –Atinó a preguntar con torpeza, sorprendida por la estridencia de su propia voz.- ¿Quién eres?

_-Iros. -_insistió sin contestar a su pregunta_.- Aspros no desea ser molestado y no hay absolutamente nada que Ambar pueda ofrecerle. _

-¡Pero necesito saber…! –la expresión del chico rubio no cambió, pero aquella marca rosácea que lucía en su frente se acentuó, adoptando un misterioso brillo.

Pandora dio un paso atrás cuando contempló cómo no solo los pétalos, sino que ramas y también diminutas piedras comenzaban a girar con fuerza en torno a él, mezclándose con aquella aura dorada que lo rodeaba. ¡¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía la orden de no entrar en conflicto bajo ninguna circunstancia… Entrecerró los ojos intentando protegerse del polvo y apretó los dientes cuando un guijarro araño su mejilla.

-¡Suficiente! –Gritó.- ¡Tus trucos no me dan ningún miedo! –Extendió su mano derecha, concentrando su energía purpúrea en ella y materializando así su imponente báculo de dos puntas que esgrimió con maestría.- Yo también tengo alguna sorpresa.

Tras mantenerse serio durante unos segundos, inesperadamente, Shaka sonrió. Pandora frunció el ceño un poquito más, mientras sentía la mirada de Aiacos clavada en su espalda. Dio un paso al frente dispuesta a actuar cuando, súbitamente, el viento cesó. Los pétalos y el polvo cayeron al suelo con suavidad y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el rubio había desapareció.

-¿Qué demonios…? –masculló.

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar de formular aquella pregunta en forma de maldición… distinguió un par de ojos escarlata que la contemplaban burlones no demasiado lejos del lugar donde segundos antes había estado el chico. Contuvo la respiración cuando la silueta echó a andar, acercándose unos pasos hasta ella… y entonces, entreabrió los labios, descubriéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Deberías tener cuidado con ese juguete. Es peligroso. –Pandora supo que se refería a su báculo, e inconscientemente, lo apretó con más fuerza. Algo en aquel hombre hacía que fuera prácticamente imposible verlo a los ojos sin desear retirar la mirada rápidamente. Quizá era aquel color… que recordaba tanto al de la sangre y parecía robar el aire de sus pulmones con cada pestañeo, o quizá, era su voz profunda y varonil… No tenía la menor idea, pero la presencia del legendario Aspros resultaba impresionante.- No hay nada de interés en lo que Hades pueda decirme u ofrecerme. Ya lo ha hecho muchas veces antes, y mi respuesta no ha cambiado. Recuérdale, por si lo ha olvidado, que mi lealtad es solo hacía mí mismo. Ve, niña, y dile que has cumplido con tu cometido, o de lo contrario… -Aspros sonrió, haciéndola estremecer. No era necesario que terminara aquella frase.

La morena asintió torpemente, y sin atreverse a darle la espalda al misterioso hechicero que tenía enfrente, retrocedió. El peliazul no le quitó la vista de encima un solo segundo, esforzándose porque la joven princesa de Ambar recordara a la perfección su mirada. La observó alejarse, hasta que montó su caballo.

-¿Qué… pasó? –atinó a preguntar el joven espectro.

-Debemos irnos cuanto antes.

-¿Era él? –la morena asintió mientras espoleaban al par de sementales y marchaban al galope.- ¿Y el rubio?

-No lo sé. –farfulló ella.

-_Mi nombre es Shaka_. –Pandora enmudeció al escuchar aquella voz en su mente, tan nítida y oportuna como si hubiera estado escuchando cada palabra de aquella conversación. Se estremeció.

Hades no iba a estar contento después de aquello.

-X-

Sigfried apretó los dientes y abrió los ojos lentamente. Continuó acariciando la melena plateada de Hilda, que permanecía acurrucada contra su pecho, y suspiró. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo poder tranquilizarla y conseguir que al menos durmiera un poco. No le importaba que fuera cerca de medio día. Aparentemente, solo eran aquellos los momentos en que la princesa de Asgard disfrutaba de un poco de tranquilidad: cuando estaban juntos y a escondidas.

Besó suavemente su cabeza.

Decir que las cosas se habían complicado infinitamente, era poco.

Amaba con tanta intensidad a aquella mujer, que resultaba doloroso. Prácticamente había olvidado cuando fue la primera vez que la miró de esa manera tan especial. Le costó creer que pudiera llegar a ser correspondido en algún momento, pero al final, había sido así. De alguna manera, siempre habían pensado que llegado el momento, Serafina aprobaría aquella relación y quizá… un futuro matrimonio. A pesar de ello, Sigfried no anhelaba ser rey, solo deseaba compartir su vida con aquella princesa por la que haría lo que fuera.

Él no era un príncipe, pero era el único heredero de la familia más poderosa e influyente de Asgard, aquello debía contar a su favor.

El problema, era que ninguno de los dos había imaginado que las cosas serían _tan_ distintas. Ni por lo más remoto habían pensado que sus vidas terminarían tan ligadas a un reino olvidado cómo era Naur. Y debía admitir, que cuando escuchó de los labios del propio Saga quienes eran los herederos perdidos… sintió que su mundo caía en pedazos.

Las cosas comenzaban a encajar entonces. Todos aquellos veranos en Asgard, los esfuerzos de Dohko, Shion y Serafina por hacer que todos se llevaran bien, incluso aquella extraña curiosidad con la que su reina observaba a los gemelos. Se sentía frustrado. El destino de Hilda había estado escrito desde hacía mucho tiempo, igual que el de Saga y Kanon, y nadie se había molestado si quiera en decírselo. Quizá, si lo hubieran hecho, las cosas hubieran resultado menos dolorosas para todos.

Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo y ciertamente orgulloso del proceder explosivo de Saga; aunque tal cosa no volviera a suceder nunca más. Ambos eran polos opuestos, jamás se llevarían bien y los dos lo sabían. Todo había empezado siendo un juego de niños, y al final… había terminado siendo un juego de reyes que los había cogido por sorpresa. Sin embargo, nada de eso facilitaba las cosas: la cuestión era que el amor de su vida se estaba escurriendo entre sus dedos y terminaría atada a un tipo a quien detestaba y la detestaba. Intentaba consolarse pensando que, al menos, el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero… ¿Por qué Saga? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan caprichoso?

-Piensas demasiado alto. –se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz adormilada de la princesa.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –murmuró. Hilda se encogió de hombros, y se acomodó entre sus brazos nuevamente, sobándose los ojos.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien. –mintió.

No había pegado ojo. No solo por aquella multitud de pensamientos que revoloteaban sin ningún control en su cabeza, sino porque temía que la reina los tomara por sorpresa en cualquier momento y se enterase de todo aquello. A su manera de ver, no había un momento peor para que algo así sucediera: debían ser cautos. Claro que, si Serafina sabía de aquella relación o no, era un misterio para él.

-Mentiroso. –La princesa se incorporó, hasta quedar apoyada en la cama sobre su antebrazo. Miró fijamente a aquellos ojos azules que mantenían la vista clavada en el techó, y comenzó a jugar con uno de los tirabuzones rubios que caían por su frente.- Te ves cansado.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Estás bien? –inconscientemente, volteó a verla cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Intentó sonreír del mejor modo que pudo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.

Hilda devolvió el gesto y sonrió con tristeza. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura y besó sus labios. Sigfried no tardó en responder, como siempre: primero despacio, casi perezoso, y después dulce y tierno; robándole el aire y manifestando en cada beso que jamás se separaría de ella. Cuando se detuvieron, la princesa apoyó su frente en la de él y cerró los ojos.

-Tú eres mi único rey.

-X-

-Eres buena. –Dijo Aioros tomando a la pelirroja por sorpresa.- Pero si sigues así vas a dejar a todos los tipos con quien entrenes con un trauma y eso es… terrible.

Le tendió amablemente la mano a Moses y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras miraba de reojo a Niamh. La Naurilor lucía una expresión tan seria que Aioros pensó un par de veces si el joven montaraz habría hecho algo para ofenderla. Aparentemente, estaba furiosa. ¡Ojala Arien estuviera allí en un momento como aquel!

-No hay nadie competente aquí. –masculló a la vez que envainaba su espada. Aioros alzó una ceja, entre confundido y ofendido.

-Babel esta solo en la galería de tiro, Moses. –Dijo dirigiéndose a su subordinado.- Ve con él, Shura os está esperando. –el chico asintió ante la orden de su capitán y, rápidamente, les dejó solos. El príncipe de Alcanor lo observó hasta que se hubo alejando lo suficiente, y entonces volteó a ver a Niamh.- ¿Sucede algo?

Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada. Se limitó a resoplar con molestia mientras sujetaba su moño rojizo con el par de agujas, hasta que por accidente, sus ojos se toparon con los del príncipe.

-Sería mucho más sencillo para todos si te esforzaras, aunque fuera un poquito, por adaptarte al reino, ¿sabes? –al escucharlo, Niamh desvió la mirada. Por una parte sentía que quizá… Aioros podía tener razón. Pero por otra, todo aquel reino parecía sumido en una fantasía donde los problemas más allá de sus fronteras parecían no preocupar a nadie.

-No es eso, _alteza_. –murmuró mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta al castillo.

-Desde luego, es lo que parece. Y no me llames así, por favor. –respondió sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo.

-¡Es que…! –Quiso gritar, pero se limitó a mostrar su molestia y confusión con el nervioso movimiento de sus manos.- No entendéis nada. –El castaño inclinó el rostro levemente, confundido.- Es la manera en que todo el reino se comporta. ¡Eres el príncipe heredero y nadie te trata como tal!

-Imagino que estás hablando de Naur. –Niamh asintió.- Lo entendemos mejor de lo que piensas. Eres tú quien no comprende nuestro proceder, aquí las cosas se hacen de otra manera y apresurarlas, solo trae problemas. Ya lo has visto. –por un momento, supo que hablaba de su magnífica llegada a Alcanor y se sintió regañada. Apretó los puños frustrada.- Incluido todo ese protocolo que tanto extrañas… -se encogió de hombros.- No es necesario, al menos no con nuestros hombres más cercanos.

-¿Y puedes explicarme qué sentido tiene dejar que Saga salga del reino y se ponga en peligro por algo que puede hacer cualquier otro?

-Oh, _Saga_. Creo que cada vez entiendo mejor de qué va esto. No sé como no lo adivine antes… –murmuró. Se apartó un mechón de su flequillo y respiró hondo.- Hay algo que debes saber, y de verdad espero que aceptes el consejo. Mantener a los gemelos encerrados como muñecas de cristal en el palacio, _jamás_ funcionaria. Nunca. De ningún modo. Además, las cosas no han cambiado. Los dos llevan expuestos al peligro de esas misiones desde los doce años, y te aseguro que saben cuidarse solos. –ella lo miraba con cierta incredulidad.- Por no mencionar, que Máscara Mortal va a ser su sombra y de ningún modo dejara que nada le pase. Eso, o mi padre y Shion lo matarán lentamente. –Hizo una pausa en la que adoptó una expresión pensativa.- ¡Pero eso no va a suceder! –Dibujó una sonrisa, y Niamh volteó los ojos con fastidio.- Y he aquí el consejo más importante: cuanto más presiones a Saga, más lejos va a empujarte. Deja de perseguirlo por todos lados.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Cuentan las malas lenguas que esta mañana peleasteis antes de que se fuera… -Niamh frunció el ceño dándole la razón.- Claro que… tampoco habéis hecho otra cosa desde que os conocéis.

-Es un estúpido egocéntrico que se cree invulnerable. –se cruzó de brazos y Aioros dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Probablemente en eso tengas parte de razón… pero las cosas no son siempre tan simples como aparentan.

-¡¿Existe alguien en este reino que no vaya a defenderlo? –el castaño amplió aún más su sonrisa al descubrir el mohín de disgusto casi infantil, dibujado en el rostro de la Naurilor.

-Probablemente solo Hilda y Sigfried. Pero esa es otra historia…

-¿Cuándo volverá?

-Tres o cuatro días. Cinco a lo sumo. Si no aparece en ese tiempo, te aseguro que te darás cuenta.

-¿Y hasta entonces tú serás mi única compañía? –Aioros entrecerró los ojos fingiendo molestia ante el disgusto que transmitía aquella voz. Después de todo, la chica no le caía tan mal.- Espero que al menos sepas usar una espada decentemente.

-Me temo que tus temores son ciertos. En ausencia de Arien y de tu recién encontrado príncipe azul... -tuvo que evitar reírse ante su propia ocurrencia, o sospechaba que la ira de Niamh caería sin control sobre él.- …Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de los invitados. ¡Disfruta de tus vacaciones!

-X-

-¿No dijo nada más?

-No dijo nada, en realidad. –Respondió la joven elfa.- Es obvio que está furiosa y decepcionada con la decisión, pero Hilda sabía que esto pasaría. El problema es que creo que tenía la esperanza de que cuando Saga recibiera la noticia, su obvia negativa sirviera para que los reyes cambiaran de idea.

-No lo ha hecho.

-No. Y no solo eso, sino que el príncipe parece haberse autoimpuesto un régimen de rebeldía para demostrar que no piensa ceder. Ya has visto que hace días que no aparece por el comedor.

-Esta tensando las cuerdas. –murmuró Camus. Su hermana asintió.- Aunque tampoco entiendo por qué lo hace con tanto empeño. Saga tiene que saber de sobra que esta rabieta no va a servir…

-Supongo que lo sabe. Pero… -Ante el tono de voz de la morena, Camus volteó a verla con cierta curiosidad marcada en su rostro habitualmente serio.- ¿Te has dado cuenta que Arien lleva desaparecida desde que volvimos de Atlantis?

-¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó alzando una ceja levemente.

-Pues que obviamente ni Hilda ni Saga querían que esto sucediera. No solo porque no se soportan, sino porque hay un par de personas más implicadas.

-Oh. –fue lo único que atinó a pronunciar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era lo que decía su hermana.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Bueno, sí. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pero no pensé que fuera algo serio.

-Pues es probable que sea tan serio como lo de Hilda y Sigfried. –La elfa se acercó hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el marco, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte soleado.- ¿Hablaste con él?

-No mucho porque…

Pero alguien llamó a la puerta en aquel momento. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, y antes de que ninguno atinara a moverse de su sitio, el intruso volvió a llamar con ímpetu.

-¿Camus? ¿Estás ahí? –El aludido volteó los ojos al reconocer aquella voz y, perezoso, se levantó hasta la puerta. Lorin no pudo sino disimular una sonrisa.

-Ya voy, Milo. –cuando abrió, el peliazul saludó con un gesto de su mano y rápidamente se adentró en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¡Es casi mediodía! –Camus no dejó de verlo fijamente un solo segundo.- ¡Si te aburrías solo tenías que habérmelo dicho!

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que eres tú quien se aburre. –respondió cruzándose de brazos. Milo entrecerró los ojos.

-Soy un príncipe muy ocupado, Camus.

-No lo dudo. –el tono ligeramente burlón en aquella voz, no le pasó desapercibido al menor de los príncipes de Alcanor.

-¡Amaneciste de buen humor! Esa es una buena noticia. –Esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo, tirando de él hacia el exterior de la habitación.- ¡Salgamos! Necesitas que te pegue un poco el sol.

-¡Milo! –el peliverde se detuvo en seco, parando consigo al más joven de los dos.

-¿Qué?

-Se andar solo. –dijo. Milo sonrió de nuevo y lo soltó alzando las manos en señal de derrota.

-¡Esta bien! Andando. –Cruzó el umbral de la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¡Oye! Espera, no voy a dejar sola a mi hermana.

Al escuchar aquello, Milo se detuvo en seco. Volteó lentamente a ver a Camus, con una adorable expresión de confusión en su rostro, y casi por reflejo, retrocedió el par de pasos que lo separaban de la puerta de la habitación. Asomó un poco la cabeza y oteó el interior del dormitorio, hasta que reparó en la esbelta figura que lo miraba desde la ventana.

-¡Lorin! –exclamó aún sorprendido.

-Milo. –respondió la morena con un suave gesto de su rostro, y sin dejar de contemplarlo.

Camus miraba de uno a otro, consciente de que Lorin no se había perdido detalle alguno de aquella apresurada conversación, si es que podía llamarse así. Hacía mucho tiempo que aquel par no se veía, y para ser sincero, se preguntaba cómo demonios podría lidiar alguien tan especial como Lorin, con alguien tan... como… Milo.

-No sabía que estabas aquí. –murmuró el peliazul sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-Vine un par de días después desde Atlantis.

-Oh.

Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Milo se había sorprendido. Hacia tantos años que no la veía, que la escena que tenía ante él resultaba difícil de creer. Aquella niña de orejas picudas que lo había salvado de convertirse en el almuerzo de unos lobos, había crecido. Aparentemente, seguía siendo igual de fría que de pequeña, pero sin duda era infinitamente más hermosa. Su melena negra había crecido, cayendo lisa y brillante hasta su cintura, y sus ojos grises resultaban aún más impresionantes. Derrochaba toda aquella magia y, porque no decirlo, arrogancia típica de los elfos.

Lorin, que se dio cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, carraspeó, intentando romper el silencio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo con una voz tan melodiosa que Milo se sobresaltó ligeramente al escucharla, y pareció salir de su ensoñación.

-Mucho, si. –Sonrió a la morena, y rápidamente, volteó en la dirección de Camus, que seguía con aquella expresión de curiosidad tatuada en el rostro.- Puedes acompañarnos si te apetece… -Lorin sonrió suavemente ante la petición, y su hermano arqueó las cejas una vez más.- Digo, siempre es mejor pasar el rato con nosotros que no quedarte aquí sola.

-Claro.

Camus debía admitir que la respuesta le tomó por sorpresa, y no solo a él, sino que al peliazul también. Lorin no tardó en alcanzarlos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, un pesado silencio cayó sobre los tres.

-¿Cómo es que estas solo vagando por el palacio? –se animó a preguntar el peliverde.

-Pues… todos están aparentemente ocupados. ¿Puedes creértelo? –el gesto de molestía que adornó su rostro, les resultó a los dos hermanos de lo más gracioso.- Kanon, Aioros… incluso Aioria. Saga y Máscara Mortal salieron esta mañana. Tardaran días en volver. Y ¿sabes lo peor? ¡Yo formo parte de ese escuadrón!

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lorin.

-Pues… ¡No lo sé! –El mohín de disgusto se acentuó.- Nadie me avisó de que se iban hasta que ya se habían ido. ¡Tengo un montón de _terribles_ hermanos mayores!

La risa de Lorin le resultó de lo más placentera y siguieron hablando, totalmente concentrados en su conversación, hasta que llegaron al patio de armas. A aquellas horas del día, la actividad de la corte estaba en su apogeo y la hermosa plaza era un hervidero de gente y soldados yendo de acá para allá. Una voz se alzó sobre las demás cuando estaban a punto de atravesar el portón.

-¡Camus! –los tres voltearon, hasta toparse con el rostro acalorado de Hagen.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto a Fenrir? –Camus negó con el rostro.- Llevo siglos buscándolo. La reina quería verlo y no hay manera de encontrarlo. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! –el peliverde se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta, y vio alternativamente de su hermana a Milo.

-Quizá esté en el bosque. –sugirió el peliazul.

-¡Por favor, Camus! Estoy exhausto… -se quejó Hagen. Camus se apartó un mechón de flequillo y finalmente contesto.

-Está bien, voy contigo. –Volteó a ver a Lorin.

-Ve con Hagen. Yo puedo buscar con Milo.

Tanto Milo como Camus hicieron acopio de fuerzas para no mostrar su sorpresa ante la respuesta de la joven elfa.

-Está bien. –murmuró el peliverde, no demasiado convencido. Miró entonces a Milo que lucía una fingida expresión de inocencia en el rostro y volteó los ojos. Se encaminó hacia Hagen, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras al peliazul.- Ni se te ocurra, Milo. -El chico sonrió con picardía, de algún modo, no necesitaba que su amigo terminara la frase: sabía que se refería a Lorin.

-¡No se de que me hablas!

-X-

"_Kagaho_".

Aquella fue la única palabra que su cerebro logró articular. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron mientras observaba detenidamente al chico que años atrás había sido uno de los suyos. Había cambiado, ambos lo habían hecho. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo encajar aquello. Viéndolo ataviado con aquella armadura oscura reluciente, y con la capa purpura a sus espaldas… la realidad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

Aldebaran era consciente, que desde el primer momento, Kagaho les había traicionado. Y no solo eso, sino que había sido el culpable de la muerte de su padre y de Sísifo, destruyendo de aquel modo todas sus esperanzas de un futuroo mejor. Apretó los puños, furioso. Ahora era un general del ejército de Hades, el más alto rango… Nunca pensó que la traición fuera de tal magnitud.

-¿Has visto un fantasma, general? –la voz suave y ligeramente burlona de la mujer que lo acompañaba, sacó a ambos de su ensoñación.

-No, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En que… -sus miradas volvieron a toparse. La sorpresa había abandonado el rostro de Aldebarán y había sido sustituida por la rabia que sentía en aquel instante. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que debía hacer todo lo posible por disimular sus sentimientos y salir de aquel problema cuanto antes.- No vamos a encontrar nada en esta parte de la ciudad.

Cualquier tipo de emoción había abandonado los ojos azules de Kagaho, Aldebarán pudo notarlo. Aquel hombre que hablaba, portaba un rostro tan inexpresivo y carente de toda emoción, que parecía un cadáver.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Kagaho no contestó.-Puedo hacer que cualquiera de estos campesinos hable. Lo confirmaré y volveremos a casa.

-No. –añadió él, tajante. Violate volteó a verlo directamente, con curiosidad.- No vamos a encontrar ninguna _Gracia_ aquí. –Se esforzó por mencionar aquella palabra bien alto y claro.

-¿Cómo…? –Violate no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero algo había cambiado en su acompañante y no lograba saber que era.

-Confía en mí. Te aseguro que ella no está aquí, _Violate_. –dijo, mirando directamente a Aldebarán.

El chico no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y por lo que veía, tampoco la morena. ¿Cómo demonios podía saber Kagaho acerca de la Gracia…? ¿Cómo podía saber que había huido? ¿Acaso Niamh nunca había llegado a Alcanor? Se estremeció al pensarlo. Sin embargo, aquella mirada añil seguía fija en él, esperando algún tipo de reacción en específico. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, comprendió. _Violate_. ¡Aquella era chica era la _Gracia_ del Emperador! Sabía de sobra cual era su habilidad y sin duda, era una muy peligrosa… Kagaho se había esforzado por dejarle en claro quién era, por advertirle.

-Como digas. Pero si hay que dar alguna explicación a Hades, serás tú quien tenga que hacerlo. –Kagaho asintió, y dedicándole una última mirada al que antaño fuera su amigo, espoleó a su caballo, que nervioso se alzó sobre las patas traseras antes de emprender el camino de regreso a Ambar.

Aldebarán tragó saliva. Kagaho acababa de salvarle la vida. No, no solo eso. Les había dado una nueva e inesperada oportunidad a todos, alejando la atención del Emperador. Si Violate le hubiera puesto las manos encima, todos los secretos de Naur hubieran sido revelados, y su futuro, truncado.

Observó como ambos espectros se alejaban y respiró hondo. Tendrían que andarse con mucho más cuidado a partir de ahora. Sin duda, aquel inesperado acontecimiento tardaría mucho tiempo en borrarse de su memoria. Eso, si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

-_Continuará…_-

**NdA:** Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a dos personitas muy especiales: _Sunrise Spirit_, que sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado esto y aún así has seguido queriendome… ;) y _Silentforce666_. Tú has sido la causante de que finalmente este capítulo esté subido.

A todos, os recomiendo que leais el fic "_Born of Hope_" de _Silentforce666_. Es una colección de one-shots basada en este fic. De momento solamente hay un capítulo subido, ¡pero es magnífico! Os encantará.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_

Replys: 

_Anns_: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… Prometí que sería rápida actualizando, pero… fallé miserablemente. Espero recuperar el ritmo para la próxima y que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Siempre es un placer leer que personajes OC tiene una buena aceptación! Finalmente, parece que Saga no se cayó al rio. Una lástima… ;) ¡Un besote!


	20. La cruda realidad

**Capítulo 19: La cruda realidad**

Kanon ahogó un bostezo lo mejor que pudo, y con un revés de su mano, se apartó un mechón de la larga melena azul que entorpecía su visión. Limpiaba con cuidado y mimo su espada, mientras observaba de soslayo a los soldados. Hacía días que se encargaba de su escuadrón y de parte del de Saga, y aunque estaba agotado, le había ido bien.

Había dirigido las prácticas de espada cada día, sin ningún accidente o sobresalto; comprobando lo difícil que se hacía el trabajo con tantos hombres bajo su mando. Había atendido sin rechistar todas las obligaciones de su gemelo: desde las cómodas guardias a caballo por el segundo nivel de la ciudadela –que le divertían más que cualquier otra cosa-, hasta aquellas horas que Saga pasaba con unos cuantos chiquillos de las afueras de la fortaleza enseñándoles a usar una espada, entretenimiento del que él no tenía la menor idea hasta ese momento.

Sorprendentemente, Kanon había descubierto que aquella era una excelente manera de pasar el tiempo entretenido y haciendo algo útil sin que nadie más lo molestara. Porque, precisamente, aquello era lo que intentaba conseguir desde hacía semanas y si en algo era experto, era en mimetizarse con el ambiente y desaparecer. Encontraba terriblemente entretenido ser el centro de atención, pero los dioses sabían que no era eso lo que quería en aquel momento. Por suerte para él, y desgracia para su hermano, era Saga quien se había convertido en el centro de todas las conversaciones y murmullos acerca del asunto de Naur.

Por eso se había ido, o más bien huido, tan de improviso. Y lo comprendía. ¡Vaya que si lo hacía!

La rutina de la corte y toda su tranquilidad se habían ido al traste desde que Niamh llegase al reino. Todo el mundo había comenzado a fantasear y planear un futuro harto complicado que les involucraba directamente a ellos… Y aquello era lo peor, porque eran ellos precisamente los que menos parecían importar al resto del mundo. Nadie había preguntado qué tal se encontraban o si necesitaban algo, aunque fuera por simple cortesía. Claro que, probablemente, lo peor era que la más alta nobleza se había frotado las manos al descubrir el gran secreto y habían puesto en marcha sus planes para asegurarse el favor de los herederos y sacar partido de todo aquel asunto.

Kanon se sopló el flequillo una vez más mientras se veía reflejado en la hoja de su espada ahora reluciente.

Seguramente tendría que disculparse con algún que otro noble con el que no había sido demasiado… cortés. Y aunque no tenía ningún deseo de hacer tal cosa, Dohko le obligaría. Saga podía soportar infinidad de cosas y hacer oídos sordos, poniendo incluso una cara bonita y amable a cualquier estupidez que saliera de la boca de cualquiera, aunque los estuviera maldiciendo internamente; pero él no era así. No tenía porque soportar las intrigas y falsas palabras de un montón de idiotas que ni siquiera le simpatizaban.

-Es peligroso dormirse sobre el filo de una espada, Caballero. –la voz femenina lo sacó de su ensoñación. Alzó el rostro y descubrió, sintiéndose inmediatamente aliviado, que Arien había vuelto.

-X-

Desafortunadamente, las nuevas que traían de vuelta a Alcanor no eran demasiado halagüeñas. Los orcos y demás bestias seguían avanzando hacia el norte y parecía que no existía modo humano de contenerlos. Podían acaban con batallones enteros de ellos, pero en apenas unas horas, seguirían llegando más y más; acercándose peligrosamente a las aldeas y poblados más aislados.

No servía de mucho, pero al menos no había espectros entre los orcos, era un consuelo. Saga sabía bien que aquello significaría poco menos que una declaración de guerra abierta con Ambar. Pero aún así, aquel desbordamiento de bestias en sus fronteras, le hacía presagiar que, casi con toda seguridad, tendrían que enviar a parte del ejército a los lugares más alejados de Alcanor.

Sin embargo, las cosas parecían complicarse más a cada momento. Estaban volviendo a casa, apenas a una jornada a caballo de la Fortaleza y, sin duda, lo que menos pensaban encontrar era aquello: una patrulla de elfos combatiendo ligeramente alejados de sus bosques. Él y los demás observaron unos segundos entre las sombras hasta que comprendieron que era hora de intervenir. Las fuerzas de Lemuria estaban viéndose sobrepasadas, y entre ellos, distinguieron a la perfección la melena pelilila de Mu.

A una señal de su mano, su compañía tomó las armas en un silencio total, y a toda velocidad salieron del escondite que aún podían proporcionarles los árboles. Cayeron sobre el grupo con una fuerza sobrecogedora, mermando rápidamente a los atacantes de Hades.

-¡Montaraces! –gritó uno de los elfos, al darse cuenta, mientras arrancaba una de las flechas de plumas blancas de la garganta de una bestia caída y la colocaba de nuevo en su arco, listo para disparar.

Mu miró a su alrededor, intentando comprender que ocurría en medio del caos. Los relinchos de los caballos encabritados y los gorgoteos y gritos estridentes de los orcos se mezclaban con el rechinar de las espadas. Se quitó a una más de aquellas alimañas de encima en el preciso momento en que reparó en la identidad del jinete del caballo negro que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad. Alzó los lunares de su frente sorprendido cuando lo vio tomar una de las lanzas que atravesaba a un orco caído y antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de pronunciar su nombre, Saga y su caballo pasaron como una exhalación a su lado.

Solamente alcanzó a escuchar el sonido sordo de otro orco más cayendo a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente y finalmente respiró aliviado. Era el último, y había estado demasiado cerca de su cuello. Llevó la vista hasta el peliazul, que volvía hacía él con más tranquilidad.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Saga. –Murmuró el joven elfo a modo de saludo y agradecimiento. El príncipe inclinó la cabeza levemente.

-¿Estáis bien? –Mu suspiró al escuchar la pregunta y echó un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros. Asintió, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

-Sí, eso parece.

-¿Qué hacéis tan lejos de Lemuria? –la voz de Regulo interrumpió la conversación. Ambos giraron a verlo.

-Patrullábamos las afueras de nuestros bosques y encontramos rastros de ellos. No tardamos en encontrarlos, pero nos alejamos demasiado.

-¿Han llegado a los bosques? –preguntó Máscara Mortal con cierto asombro.

-Al menos a los del sur sí. –Mu limpió su espada lo mejor que pudo y la envaino, mientras los montaraces desmontaban, compartiendo miradas intrigadas.- No hay modo de que unos simples orcos pudieran llegar más allá de los lindes. Aunque el hecho de que hayan llegado allí es…

-Peligroso. –murmuró Saga más para sí mismo que otra cosa. El pelilila asintió.

Nadie se animó a continuar con la conversación. Los montaraces amarraron sus caballos a un par de troncos y, elfos y hombres, se apresuraron a recuperar las flechas y armas que aún eran aprovechables en medio de aquel caos. Se cuidaron bien de esquivar las de los orcos, pues era de sobra conocido que solían estar embadurnadas con venenos. Cuando hubieron acabado, amontonaron los cadáveres sangrantes en el centro del claro y los prendieron fuego, esperando pacientemente a que las llamas se consumieran, para evitar que el fuego se propagase por los alrededores.

-¿Vais de vuelta a casa? –preguntó Mu. Saga que, a su lado observaba en silencio los rescoldos humeantes, asintió.

-Sí.

-Quizá no sea buena idea. –El peliazul lo miró de soslayo, mientras los demás no se perdían detalle de la conversación.- Está anocheciendo, sería mejor que pasarais la noche en Lemuria. Apenas estamos a un par de horas de allí. Y visto lo visto, creo que sería peligroso viajar de noche. Más aún acampar por los alrededores.

El montaraz no respondió inmediatamente. Continuó con la vista fija en las cenizas, meditabundo, y después volteó a ver a Regulo y Manigoldo en busca de opinión: si estaba dispuesto a escuchar las sugerencias de alguien, era de ellos. Ambos asintieron a la vez. Miró al frente una vez más y frunciendo el ceño, terminó por asentir.

-Está bien.

-X-

-La fugitiva ha vuelto.

-Seguro que me extrañaste.

-No te haces idea de cuanto... –la morena frunció el ceño ante la expresión ausente y la voz apenas audible de Kanon. De pronto, aquellas palabras le sonaban especialmente sinceras.

-¿Estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar. El gemelo menor la miró fugazmente, y enfundó la espada.

-Sí, sí. Solo pensaba. –Ella asintió y guardó silencio.

Continuó observando al peliazul unos segundos más. No sabía por qué, pero gracias al trajín que se traía en la armería, comenzaba a pensar que en realidad Kanon estaba convirtiendo aquel rincón en su refugio. Se acercó hasta él y lo ayudó a guardar unas cuantas espadas melladas y un par de escudos en un baúl, mirándolo de soslayo continuamente.

-¡¿Qué? –preguntó él, incómodo ante la insistencia. Arien lo miró a los ojos, completamente seria.

-Te ves terrible.

-Gracias. –Respondió con sarcasmo.- Solo estoy un poco cansado. –La morena alzó una ceja, inconforme con la respuesta y el príncipe volteó los ojos.- Estoy ocupándome de las cosas de mi hermano. Salió hace días.

-¿Salió? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Kanon suspiró. Odiaba dar explicaciones que no le correspondían.- ¿Orcos? –El chico asintió con desgana.- ¿Y qué demonios haces ocupándote tú de sus asuntos? ¿No se supone que…?

-Sí. Se lo que vas a decir. –Arien calló de inmediato.- Si fuera una misión correctamente preparada, no habría ningún asunto suyo del que hacerse cargo.

-¿Entonces? –a la morena no le pasó desapercibido el tono aburrido en aquella voz. Estaba casi segura de que Kanon había tenido que responder, si no a esa, a preguntas muy parecidas infinidad de veces en los últimos días.

-Fue precipitado. –El peliazul se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se fue con el consentimiento del rey?

-¿Lo tenías tú cuando te fuiste? –Se arrepintió casi de inmediato de pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero odiaba sentirse interrogado. Arien suspiró.

-No. No lo tenía, pero es distinto. –Masculló disgustada. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- Es solo que con todo este lio me sorprende que mi tío lo dejase salir de la ciudadela.

-Creo que no le quedó demasiada opción, Saga iba a irse de todos modos. Pero al menos accedió a llevarse a Máscara Mortal y Argol. –Ambos se encaminaron lentamente a la salida.- Y antes de que preguntes, para que veas que el reino no ha cambiado un ápice… Los viejos enviaron a Regulo y Manigoldo tras él. –No necesitaba mirarla para saber que sonreía, aliviada con aquella aclaración.- No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Se darán cuenta de que les siguen.

-Con toda seguridad, pero ya no podrán hacer gran cosa por evitarlo. –Se encogió de hombros.- Sabes tan bien como yo que, si por él hubiera sido, se hubiera marchado solo sin decir a donde. –la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona.- Afortunadamente tiene la decencia necesaria para no hacerlo.

Sorteando a los hombres que aún permanecían enfrascados en sus entrenamientos avanzaron, lentamente y en silencio, a través de los caminos empedrados que les conducían de regreso al castillo.

-Estás deseando hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad? –murmuró Arien. Su mirada continuaba fija en el frente, pero notó como los ojos verdes de Kanon la veían con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Lo mismo? –Ella asintió.

-Desaparecer. –El peliazul se sopló el flequillo y meditó la respuesta por unos segundos.

-En realidad, no me hubiera importado acompañarlo. –dijo finalmente. Arien esbozó sonrió.- El ambiente comienza a ser insufrible, pero eso ya lo habrás notado.

-Aún no vi al rey. –Kanon alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Pues creo que no lleva muy bien el inesperado arrebato de rebeldía de mi hermano.

-¿Y Shion?

-El viejo lo lleva peor. –La suave risa de la gracia llegó a sus oídos y él mismo se encontró imitándola.

-Creo que la _aparente_ calma con que has encajado este asunto ha tomado por sorpresa a todos. Imagino que esperaban que fueras tú quien pusiera mayor reticencia y no Saga. –El menor de los hermanos amplió la sonrisa, orgulloso.

-Uno es sorprendente, ¿verdad? –Arien rodó los ojos. Si había algo a lo que Kanon amaba por sobre todas las cosas, era a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, la gracia sabía que no todo era como él decía. Kanon tenía cierta tendencia a adornar las historias que contaba como creía oportuno y, estaba segura de que aquella era una de esas ocasiones. No necesitaba hurgar en su cerebro para saberlo, y el chico podía sonreír todo lo que quisiera, pero aquello no sería suficiente para espantar su mirada oscurecida y ligeramente pesarosa. Conocía demasiado bien a los hermanos como para que aquel detalle le pasara inadvertido.

-X-

-Cuando Saga vuelva tendremos una mejor idea de lo que está sucediendo en realidad.

Aioros llevaba rato escuchando atentamente la conversación que mantenían su padre y Shion con Albafica y Cid. Comenzaba a pensar que, gracias a la intempestiva huida de Saga, jamás tendría oportunidad alguna de salir de su reino una vez más a juzgar por la preocupación que embargaba a los viejos con su ausencia.

Mordisqueó sus uñas con nerviosismo, mirando de uno a otro.

-Probablemente no traiga buenas noticias. –La severidad con la que siempre hablaba Cid comenzaba a enervarlo.- Sabemos que hay más movimiento del que pensábamos en Ambar y sus alrededores.

-A como yo lo veo, todo eso no es más que una distracción. –Albafica se hizo escuchar con una tranquilidad pasmosa en su voz.- Ya escuchamos las noticias que trajeron Tenma y Yato. Encontraron más orcos de lo habitual al este, prácticamente en las montañas. Si nos mantienen ocupados con eso, no podremos atender otros movimientos.

-¿Qué sugieres? –se atrevió a preguntar Aioros finalmente. El capitán alzó sus ojos celestes y lo miró fugazmente, para luego anclar su mirada en la del rey.

-Sugiere que algo más grande se mueve en Ambar. –dijo Dohko.- Intentan desviar nuestra atención.

-¿Algo?

-Verás, Aioros. –Esta vez fue Shion quien tomó la palabra.- El poder desmesurado de Hades le permite controlar la vida y la muerte de sus fieles dentro de sus dominios. –El chico asintió.- Puede prolongar la vida de sus soldados tanto como desee, aunque eso no les convierta en más que muertos vivientes. Pero su poder tiene un alcance determinado y no puede extenderlo demasiado lejos de su posición.

-Por eso el Dije esta aquí. El poder de la joya borraría esa limitación instantáneamente, ¿no?

-Eso es. Tampoco sabemos si ya lo ha puesto en práctica con alguno de sus hombres o no. –el elfo se encogió de hombros y después se sobó los ojos con cansancio.- Sin embargo, el Dije no es el único "arma" que ostenta. –El arquero alzó una ceja sin comprender demasiado bien.- Esa familia, su estirpe, no solo ha sido la cuna de grandes hechiceros, sino que siendo una de las dos grandes familias de mortales tiene ciertas… _peculiaridades_.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Un vínculo muy estrecho con los dragones negros. –los ojos del príncipe se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Conoces la gracia de Lorin, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. Es como si su mente estuviera ligada a la de los animales. Entiende sus instintos, puede comunicarse con ellos y, en cierta manera, controlarlos.

-Esa peculiaridad de la que hablaba antes… es muy parecida. –Aioros entreabrió los labios al comprender lo que el elfo quería decir.

-¿Puede hacer algo así con los dragones negros? –Shion asintió.- Grandioso. –El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo.- ¿Cómo le hacemos frente a eso? ¿Saga y Kanon lo saben?

-Lo saben, si. Las opciones que tenemos son reducidas, pero no inexistentes. Para empezar, Asgard es nuestro aliado y los dragones blancos responden ante parte de sus guerreros. –De pronto, Aioros comprendió a que se debía aquella imperiosa necesidad de tener a los vecinos del norte tan cerca.- Pero no necesariamente ante nosotros… -Shion respiró hondo para después continuar con la explicación.- Si queremos que la situación se vuelva a nuestro favor, debemos aprender de cualquier modo posible a crear nuestros propios vínculos con los dragones.

-Entiendo. Pero Saga, Kanon y Milo pertenecen a la otra gran estirpe. –Dohko y Shion intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa ante la mención de aquello.- ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¡Tiene que haber algo que les de algún tipo de ventaja! Si la leyenda es completamente cierta, Idril estaría del lado de Hades pero Naur del nuestro. Ellos son los Grandes Dragones. ¿No?

-Desafortunadamente, nadie sabe dónde encontrarlos. –Esta vez fue Dohko quien intervino.- Pero todo indicaría que sí, que Naur estaría de nuestro lado.

-No podemos permitirnos pensar en ello. –Shion se levantó de su asiento y camino a grandes zancadas hasta la ventana.- Tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos de forma más inmediata. La raza de los dragones es amplia, y sus miembros innumerables y tienen características muy distintas. No solamente hay dragones negros y blancos, aunque ellos sean los más… visibles. El papel que jugarán en esta historia es importante, y sea como sea, debemos hacernos con el favor del resto antes que Hades.

-Si no, estaremos perdidos. –Murmuró el rey.- Es posible que el Emperador busque un modo de extender su influencia sobre ellos.

-¡Por los dioses! Hasta hace unos pocos días ni siquiera pensaba que aún existieran dragones entre nosotros. –Aioros comenzaba a sentirse sobrepasado.- Ahora todo depende de ellos, en mayor o menor medida.

-No te dejes llevar por el pesimismo. –Se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de Cid, y alzó el rostro para mirarlo directamente.- Contamos con más de una gracia en nuestras filas, y algún que otro mago. En una guerra de esta envergadura, todo cuenta.

-Pero Hades… ¿Hay alguien capaz de rivalizar con su poder? –No quería hacerlo, pero Aioros comenzaba a sentirse derrotado aún antes de empezar.

-De hecho, si. –Alzó las cejas completamente sorprendido ante la respuesta del elfo, que les daba la espalda.- Pero me temo que tampoco podemos contar con él.

-¿De quién hablas?

-X-

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó de pronto.- ¿Cómo estás? –Kanon se detuvo por un instante y frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo estás en realidad? Han pasado semanas y todo ha estado demasiado confuso. Tanto, que has pasado extrañamente inadvertido para todos. –El entrecejo del montaraz se arrugó aún más si era posible.

-¿Estás curioseando en mi cerebro sin avisar? Creí que acordamos que dejarías de hacerlo… -se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia.

-No me hace falta. –Arien dibujó una blanca sonrisa mientras negaba suavemente con el rostro y alzaba sus manos en señal de defensa.- Pero tampoco tiene caso que me mientas… -Kanon se llevó las manos a su melena y la acomodó, nerviosamente, a su espalda.

-Estoy bien.

Había una cosa que el príncipe odiaba por sobre muchas otras cosas: aquella mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Arien. Cuando aquel gesto adornaba sus facciones, la sensación de que nada de lo que dijera sería absolutamente convincente para ella, lo embargaba. No solo eso, sino que la mayor parte de las veces, tenía la impresión de que ella siempre conocía la respuesta antes de que abriese los labios. Odiaba sentir que había alguien que iba un paso por delante de él, fuera quien fuera.

Suspiró, resignado, y alzó la vista al cielo.

-Estoy bien, en serio. –Se encogió levemente de hombros.- He estado realmente ocupado y la verdad es que agradezco que haya sido así. Hubiera preferido poder irme a Atlantis, es mucho más tranquilo. –Se apresuró a aclarar aquellas palabras antes de que la gracia sacara conclusiones incómodas.- O al menos, poder irme con Saga. Pero si antes salíamos juntos del reino en contadas ocasiones, las posibilidades de hacerlo ahora son prácticamente inexistentes. Los viejos están insufribles y nerviosos. Por no mencionar que apenas fue ayer cuando la Reina Serafina, afortunadamente, decidió volver a Asgard. –Dejó escapar una suave carcajada y continuó.- Tengo la sensación de que vino aquí a poner orden en la corte y que a ellos no les quedó más remedio que agachar la cabeza y obedecer cual corderitos. No me sorprendería que esa mujer guardase un látigo bajo sus vestidos.

-Idiota. –Murmuró Arien, divertida, al escuchar la ocurrencia.

-En serio. Tú no estuviste en el comedor todos estos días. Nuestras agradables y distendidas comidas en familia… -La gracia sabía que cuando se refería a agradables, quería decir alborotadas.- Pasaron a ser poco más que funerales. Nadie decía una sola palabra ni se dignaba a levantar la vista del plato. Bueno, de vez en cuando alguien miraba la silla vacía de Saga y maldecía su suerte por no estar allí. La Reina adora el protocolo.

-¿Incluso Milo guardó silencio? –Kanon asintió.- ¡Esto es nuevo!

-Y luego está Aioros. –Suspiró una vez más.- Quizá algún día deba agradecerle el esfuerzo sobrehumano que está haciendo por mantener a tu amiga pelirroja lejos de mí. –La morena rió.- Sin Saga aquí, soy el siguiente en la lista y Niamh nos encuentra fascinantes, como si fuéramos dos alimañas dignas de estudio. –Hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a los lados con los ojos entrecerrados.- De todos modos será mejor que no pronuncie su nombre demasiado alto, o seguro que aparecerá de la nada, acechante. –Las carcajadas relajadas de ambos resonaron por los portales.

-Vale. ¿Y tú? Me has contado un montón de cosas interesantes… pero nada más, _alteza_. –La expresión desencajada en el rostro del peliazul al escuchar aquella palabra, fue memorable.

-_No_ se dirija a mi así, _princesa_. –Masculló después de unos segundos durante los cuales solamente se escuchó el sonido de sus pasos entremezclado con la algarabía lejana de los soldados.- Después de toda esta locura, podría decirse que me siento afortunado de no ser el hermano mayor. –Dibujó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.- Pero es raro. Parece que de pronto han colocado todo el peso del mundo sobre mi hermano y… -se encogió de hombros.- No es que me importe que en este caso me dejen ligeramente de lado, más bien al contrario, lo agradezco infinitamente. Pero es que es… -gesticuló nerviosamente con las manos.- No sé. Por mucho que me gustaría no puedo hacer nada por él.

-Shion dejó claro que los dos sois igual de relevantes en esto, no lo olvides.

-Lo sé, y a mí también me resulta extraño que sea Saga quien haya reaccionado así, ¿sabes? Él siempre ha sido tan correcto y tranquilo que… -se encogió de hombros una vez más.- No sé. Estoy plenamente seguro de que se fue porque solamente necesitaba pensar las cosas en frio. Aquí no iba a poder hacerlo con todo el mundo alrededor y, cuando vuelva, se que habrá cambiado. –Esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.- Aunque si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, probablemente los dos hubiéramos reaccionado de distinto modo. Quizá sería más fácil cumplir con las expectativas de todo el mundo de esa manera.

-Las miras de todos seguirían siendo demasiado altas.

-Sí, es eso precisamente. Las expectativas que todo el mundo tiene en nosotros son muy elevadas, pero esta manera en que han surgido las cosas, tan imprevista… Ha hecho que todos hayan puesto todos sus deseos y esperanzas, incluso exigencias, en mi hermano. Él lleva el Dije, él es el heredero y él portará una corona. Punto. Eso es lo que de verdad les importa a todos. –La vio de soslayo y notó como se revolvía incómoda.- Es su vida la que está patas arriba ahora. Y puede que la mía llegué a ser igual de caótica… pero me temo que para eso pasara mucho tiempo. Las cosas son mucho más complejas de lo que parecen, ¿sabes? –la gracia frunció el ceño. De alguna manera, sentía que aquellas palabras eran más ciertas de lo que la gustaría admitir.- Hay muy poca gente que de verdad alcance a comprender la verdadera magnitud de las cosas.

-No es tu culpa.

-Ya lo sé. –se sopló el flequillo mientras rememoraba las últimas conversaciones que su hermano y él habían mantenido con los viejos. Había sido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Se esforzó por cambiar de tema.- ¿Y sabes qué? –Arien lo miró.- Por eso me he dedicado a patear traseros de Asgard en su ausencia.

-¿Siguen aquí? –murmuró con fastidio. Kanon asintió.- ¿Todos?

-Todos. Por un tiempo más.

Se disponían a subir las escaleras que los conducían a las balconadas del nivel superior, pero el alboroto reinante en el patio de armas resultó difícil de ignorar. Con un gesto de su cabeza y el ceño fruncido, la invitó a mirar a su derecha. Casi al instante, ella adoptó la misma expresión. La gente se arremolinaba en torno a la plazoleta con curiosidad, dispuestos a captar hasta el último detalle. Algunos, incluso, se habían atrevido a jalear a su contendiente favorito, pues allí, en mitad de la plaza dos cabelleras rojizas permanecían enzarzadas en un encarnizado combate.

-Magnífico. –masculló la mujer.

-¡Ahí tienes a tu amiga!

-Por mi puede darle una paliza. –Kanon sonrió, mientras observaba complacido como Alberich se veían en verdaderas dificultades.

-Te aseguro que lo hará. Niamh es buena luchando. Independientemente del arma que use, aunque con el arco es sobresaliente. –Arien alzó una ceja, contemplando con evidente curiosidad a la joven Naurilor y dándose cuenta, inmediatamente, de que lo que decía Kanon era cierto.

-De todos modos, esto no tiene pinta de ser una práctica normal. –El peliazul asintió y sin decir una sola palabra más, los dos se encaminaron en dirección a la trifulca. No les resultó difícil abrirse paso entre la multitud, pues al verles, rápidamente se hicieron a un lado.

Kanon buscó incesantemente los ojos grises de cierto caballero de Asgard que debía poner orden entre sus muchachos. No tardó en encontrarlo, acercándose a toda prisa por el otro extremo del patio. Sin embargo, Arien y él llegaron antes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el peliazul desenvainó rápidamente su espada, y se interpuso entre Niamh y Alberich, deteniendo una estocada tardía del chico de Asgard sin demasiado esfuerzo. Su mirada esmeralda se agravó.

-Este no es lugar para una riña. –dijo.

-Tampoco el lugar para una mujer. –farfulló el pelirrojo entre dientes, mientras bajaba su arma. Kanon lo miró impasible y, a sus espaldas, pudo escuchar la maldición de la Naurilor en un lenguaje poco… _apropiado_ para una dama. Reprimió una sonrisa.

-Entonces debe ser duro que sea, precisamente, una mujer quien te este humillando en público. –en aquel preciso instante, Sigfried llegó hasta ellos con la respiración agitada. El peliazul alzó la vista, buscando su mirada.- Cuida de tus chicos, _Cazador de Dragones_. Estáis en Alcanor, no lo olvidéis, y aquí nuestras mujeres pueden ser más peligrosas incluso que los hombres. –El rubio volteó a ver con reproche a su amigo y, después, encaró a Kanon nuevamente.

-No te preocupes. –Murmuró con los dientes apretados.- No volverá a suceder. Me haré cargo.

-Seguro que si.

El gemelo menor esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y burlona. Con un gesto de su cabeza, que le sirvió de despedida, giró sobre sus talones y retomó el camino que había emprendido hacía rato, mientras el murmullo constante de la gente se iba disolviendo a medida que se alejaba. Arien no tardó en alcanzarlo, seguramente después de asegurarse de que sus palabras habían sido perfectamente claras. Sin embargo, podía sentir a la perfección la mirada cerúlea de Niamh fija en él.

-Siento haberte aguado la fiesta, pelirroja. –murmuró sonriente al pasar a su lado.

-X-

-El Nigromante. –al escuchar aquella mención, Aioros rio con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el único que podría servirnos de ventaja es un hechicero, loco y desquiciado, hermano gemelo del antiguo rey caído, que vive a modo de ermitaño en una torre tenebrosa?

-Sí.

-Oh. –En un primer momento, no atinó a decir nada más.- ¡Haber empezado por ahí! –Soltó una risa nerviosa y se reconoció a si mismo sonando tan irónico como cualquiera de los gemelos. La situación le resultó tan graciosa como desesperante.- ¡El Nigromante! –masculló.

-De momento, olvídate de él, Aioros. –Las palabras de su padre lo trajeron a la realidad nuevamente.- No está del lado de nadie y no conviene entrometerse en su camino. No le importa esta guerra.

-Ya veo.

-Hay una cosa más que debes saber. –murmuró Shion

-No sé si quiero. Empiezo a odiar vuestras sorpresas.

-Es acerca de Milo.

-¿Milo? –preguntó completamente confundido. La mención del benjamín de la familia era ciertamente inesperada.

-Su madre… -Shion meditó bien como continuar con aquello.- No es la reina Selena.

-¿Qué…? –atinó a preguntar.

-Es hijo de Deuteros y Melania. La conocerás como _Aranel Lómë_. La dama triste de Lemuria, hermana menor del Emperador Hades.

Aioros entreabrió los labios, pero de nuevo, no encontró las palabras. Sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación, en busca de las miradas de todos sus acompañantes, y lo que encontró no le sorprendió: Cid y Albafica lucían tranquilos. Estaba prácticamente seguro que tenían conocimiento de todo aquello desde el principio, hacía muchos años atrás. Habiendo llegado a aquella conclusión, inmediatamente hiló cabos: Manigoldo y Regulo también sabrían. Él, sin embargo, jamás hubiera imaginado la magnitud de las cosas que su padre y Shion habían mantenido ocultas con el paso de los años. Solo le quedaba preguntarse una cosa: ¿Hasta qué punto conocían Milo y los gemelos aquella historia? Y lo que era peor… ¿Cómo había sido capaz aquella mujer, de contemplarlos en las sombras y tratarlos como si no fueran más que unos desconocidos, cada vez que habían visitado Lemuria? Simplemente, no lo comprendía.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

-Necesito un descanso. –murmuró, sin ser consciente de que rey y elfo intercambiaban una mirada cargada de preocupación.- ¿Alguno de ellos sabe esto? ¿Alguno sabe los detalles de todo lo que me habéis contado?

-Solamente Saga y Kanon.

-¿No tenéis intención alguna de decírselo a Milo?

-No sabemos si Hades sabe de su parentesco. –Shion tomó asiento nuevamente.- Pero en caso de que no lo hiciera… revelar la verdad es ponerle en una situación nada favorable.

-Supongo que sí. –Aioros suspiró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de estar de acuerdo con aquello, a sabiendas de todos los problemas que habían causado los secretos familiares.- Pero tendréis que decírselo en un futuro. Merece saberlo.

-No voy a ocultarte que me preocupa cómo pueda tomarse el hecho de ser sobrino del Emperador. –la voz queda de Shion, hizo que el arquero alzara la vista nuevamente. Tenía razón. Era un tema ciertamente escabroso. Tras unos segundos de silencio, negó con el rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Con vuestra magnífica sutileza para dar noticias, me sorprende que no hayan huido antes!

-X-

La paz etérea que emanaba de los frondosos árboles élficos, no tardó en sobrecogerles. No importaba la cantidad de veces que visitaran el reino escondido, siempre sucedía lo mismo. La atmosfera era completamente diferente a todo lo que se respiraba fuera de aquel reino mágico.

Aunque los elfos eran extraordinariamente rápidos a pie, se habían asegurado que al menos alguno de ellos compartiera la montura con los propios montaraces. No hacía falta ser demasiado avispado para saber que estaban exhaustos, tanto unos como otros, y a un nivel que iba más allá de lo físico.

No habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían emprendido el camino rumbo a Lemuria, ni los elfos ni ellos. Probablemente, todos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus cavilaciones acerca de lo que ocurría al sur y las consecuencias que tendrían aquellos inesperados movimientos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llevar más allá todas aquellas elucubraciones, los caminos de piedra blanca se extendieron ante ellos iluminados por los diminutos farolillos de colores que colgaban de los árboles.

Saga se sopló el flequillo. Estaba seguro de que Sage y Hakurei habían sido avisados de su presencia hacía largo rato, pues era imposible atravesar aquellos bosques sin el beneplácito de sus habitantes.

Pronto, el lago plateado se extendió ante ellos, maravillándolos de nuevo con la vista del palacio flotante. Un par de chiquillos, a los que en un principio les resultó difícil de reconocer, les esperaban al comienzo de la pasarela. El pelirrojo, agitó la mano con alegría.

-Son Kiki y Atlas.

Mu, que hasta entonces había permanecido en completo silencio a sus espaldas, pareció darse cuenta de su curiosidad. Saga sonrió apenas perceptiblemente y asintió, devolviendo una sonrisa cargada de cansancio al pequeño elfo. El grupo desmontó rápidamente, y los dos niños, se apresuraron a tomar las riendas del imponente corcel negro.

-El rey os espera. –dijo el ya no tan pequeño Atlas.

-Gracias, chicos. –Mu se esforzó por sonreír mientras revolvía sus cabellos como hacía siempre que los veía, pero en aquel momento, un gesto de alegría era prácticamente imposible de dibujar en su rostro.

Seguido del grupo, avanzó por la pasarela y cuando finalmente llegaron a la escalinata, los elfos gemelos les esperaban en la entrada. Un par de pasos tras ellos, una esbelta figura femenina se dibujaba a contraluz. Yuzuriha esperaba. Apenas un sutil gesto de sus cabezas sirvió como bienvenida.

-Pasad. Es una noche fría y dentro os espera una cena caliente.

-X-

Abandonó el despacho de su padre tan rápido como pudo. Después de todo aquel torrente de información, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, y sin duda, el aire fresco le haría bien. Aioros conocía tan bien los recovecos de la Fortaleza, que no era necesario que le prestase atención a la dirección que tomaban sus pasos. Simplemente, caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Apenas llegó a la balconada que rodeaba el patio de armas, apoyó los codos en la baranda y hundió el rostro entre sus manos una vez más. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco, después de unos segundos de relajación, alzó la mirada y la fijó en el horizonte: en el punto exacto por el que Saga debería aparecer más pronto que tarde.

Por un lado, deseaba tenerlo de vuelta cuanto antes. Nunca se había preocupado ni por él, ni por ninguno de sus hermanos, cuando había salido a una misión. Conocía de sobra las habilidades de cada uno y sabía que hacía falta mucho para hacerles caer. Pero después de aquella charla, veía las cosas de otra manera. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué ninguno de los gemelos había mencionado una sola palabra de todo aquello. ¡No podía creer que Saga no le hubiera dicho nada!

Aunque sabía que tampoco podía culparle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Alzó la mirada y miró sobre su hombro. Shura se acercaba tranquilamente, hasta que se colocó a su lado.

-Pensaba.

-Oh. –el moreno lo miró de soslayo y no pudo evitar preguntarse que era aquello que daba tantas vueltas en la mente del príncipe.

-Pasé horas reunido con mi padre, el tuyo, Shion y Albafica. –Shura asintió.- Me temo que cuando Saga y los demás vuelvan, tendremos una larga e interesante conversación.

-¿Malas noticias?

-No sabría decirte si son completamente malas, pero sí que son… complicadas.

-No te preocupes. –El moreno posó su mano en el hombro de Aioros y lo estrechó suavemente.- Sea lo que sea, todo va a salir bien.

El príncipe lo miró directamente, y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró sonriendo. Había algo en su amigo que siempre lograba relajarlo. No sabía qué era, o por qué lo conseguía. Solamente era conocedor de que Shura desprendía un optimismo y una fe en ellos innata e inigualable. Probablemente, el chico jamás llegaría a darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él.

-Por cierto, Arien ha vuelto. –Aioros alzó las cejas sorprendido.- Llegó hace unas horas.

-¿Y dónde se metió? –Shura se encogió de hombros.- Si te refieres a donde pasó la última semana, no tengo la menor idea. Pero desde que llegó estuvo con Kanon. –Como si hubiera recordado la existencia del gemelo menor en aquel momento, el arquero abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Niamh! –Su amigo dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Llegas tarde. También está con ellos.

-Rayos. –Murmuró.- Espero que al menos haya aprendido la lección de las cosas que no se deben hacer con un par de gemelos temperamentales.

-Lo dudo. –replicó sonriente el otro.

-¿Dónde están?

-En la taberna.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra más, Shura se vio arrastrado por la mano del arquero, que sujetaba su brazo con fuerza. Dejaron que sus risas, frescas y relajadas, resonaran en la galería y desparecieron de allí rápidamente.

-X-

-Ya veo.

-Han avanzado mucho, y son grupos muy grandes. Están demasiado cerca. –murmuró Mu.

-Ese no es el único problema. –Las miradas élficas voltearon a ver a Saga.- Llevamos días vigilando nuestras fronteras. Incluso llegamos al Bosque de Piedra. –Sage alzó uno de los lunares de su frente y esbozó una expresión severa. El peliazul, que lo notó, lo ignoró y se apresuró a continuar.- Están por todas partes, se han adentrado mucho más de lo que esperábamos y a estas alturas las grutas y cuevas del sur deben estar infestadas.

-¿El Bosque de Piedra? –Todas las esperanzas que el joven príncipe pudiera albergar de que aquellas palabras hubieran pasado desapercibidas, se esfumaron. Saga odiaba que lo regañaran, sin importar cual fuera el motivo. Pero que un rey élfico lo hiciera, le resultaba considerablemente… escalofriante. Asintió y guardó silencio.- ¿No crees que llegar tan lejos fue un poco imprudente? Solamente sois cinco y ese lugar es _muy_ peligroso. –Máscara Mortal y Argol agacharon la vista casi inmediatamente, mientras Regulo y Manigoldo se revolvían incómodos en sus asientos. En realidad, habían discutido a cerca de aquello a lo largo de su misión, y ninguno había sido capaz de hacer que Saga desistiera en la idea de alejarse tanto al sur.

-Quizá sí. –dijo.- Pero era una oportunidad irrepetible de ver que estaba sucediendo.

-Sí que lo era. Aún así, hay ciertas _cosas_ con las que no se puede combatir con una espada. Ese es el Bosque de Piedra. Deberías saberlo.

Saga no replicó, asintió apenas perceptiblemente, y de pronto encontró fascinante el hermoso grabado de la copa de plata que sostenía en su mano. El soberano élfico continuó observándolo con severidad unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Yuzuriha, que había permanecido en silencio desde su llegada, miraba de uno a otro con preocupación e interés a partes iguales.

-Me temó, Saga, que Hades ya sabe que vuestra identidad ha sido revelada. –Tras un momento de silencio fue Hakurei quien tomó la palabra. El peliazul apretó la mandíbula casi sin darse cuenta.- Lo cual explicaría muchas cosas. Cualquiera podría pensar que el lugar más lógico para esconderos hubiera sido Lemuria, pero… -se tomó unos segundos para proseguir.- No creo que le haya resultado difícil averiguar que no es aquí donde estáis. Animales, aves y bestias, incluso las plantas… tienen boca, ojos y oídos. A partir de ahora sus ataques se intensificaran y me temo que tanto Lemuria como Alcanor estarán prácticamente asediadas. –El elfo no había dejado de mirar al chico un solo segundo. No le resultaba difícil identificar las emociones humanas, y sabía de sobra lo preocupados que se sentían unos… y lo sobrepasado que se sentía el otro.- Tenemos fuerzas suficientes para combatir a las bestias y contener sus embestidas, aunque nos hayan hecho retroceder.

-Cuando informéis, Dohko enviará parte de su ejército a las fronteras y nosotros haremos lo propio mañana mismo. –continuó Sage.

-¿Pero…? –Los gemelos alzaron sus lunares, prácticamente a la vez, al escuchar el cuestionamiento de Saga y sonrieron ante su perspicacia.

-Ya has comprobado que es peligroso que te alejes del reino. Incluso con una escolta sobresaliente como la que tienes… -los cuatro montaraces se sintieron halagados.- Las cosas pueden ponerse feas. Hasta ahora solo han sido orcos, pero Hades cuenta con muchas otras bestias y monstruos en lo más hondo de sus cavernas. Debéis cuidaros mucho más que antes. –Casi a regañadientes, Saga asintió.- Por lo pronto, descansad. Hice llegar una de nuestras águilas a Alcanor. A estas alturas Dohko y Shion ya sabrán que estáis aquí y os estarán esperando para mañana. Descansad, partiréis al alba.

Con una inclinación de su cabeza, Sage se despidió. Se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento, y seguido por su gemelo, se perdió tras la puerta blanca del comedor. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre los montaraces tras su marcha.

-Quizá va siendo hora de dormir. –Regulo rompió el silencio.

-Buena idea. –Manigoldo asintió, ahogando un bostezo.

-Os acompañaré. –Añadió Mu, levantándose con cierta pereza de la silla. Aquel había sido un día terrible. Argol no tardó en seguirle.

-¿Saga? –Escuchar su nombre de los labios Máscara Mortal, sacó de su ensoñación al gemelo.

-Enseguida iré. –El peliazul asintió y se apresuró a dar alcance a sus compañeros. Uno a uno, desaparecieron del comedor, no sin echar una última mirada al príncipe que dejaban atrás.

Durante todo aquel tiempo Yuzuriha los había contemplado con interés. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de la compañía de sus viejos amigos del norte, y debía admitir que los extrañaba. Saga no se había movido de su asiento, y en aquel momento, solo su respiración y la de la princesa rubia se dejaban oír en el salón, acompañados por el cálido y perezoso crepitar del fuego.

Volteó a ver al príncipe. Sin decir nada, la elfa tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Inmediatamente, el peliazul alzó la vista y miró sus ojos, con una marcada curiosidad en ellos. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero la mujer se le adelantó.

-Aún sangra un poco. –acarició suavemente el pañuelo manchado que envolvía la mano izquierda de Saga con la yema de sus dedos.- Las garras de los orcos dejan feas heridas. –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, mientras retiraba la tela con cuidado.- Es fácil que se infecten.

Una hermosa luz blanca brotó de sus manos. Saga contuvo el aliento, sorprendido por la extraña sensación que le provocaba aquel don que había visto tantas veces antes, pero que nunca había experimentado en carne propia y se dejó hacer. De pronto, se encontró relajado y tranquilo, casi soñoliento.

-Me había olvidado de ella. –murmuró al fin, refiriéndose a la herida.

-Supongo que estabas demasiado entretenido salvando el día de unos cuantos _orejas picudas_… -El príncipe estalló en carcajadas. Era la primera vez en días que reía con ganas, pero no le sorprendió: Yuzuriha era así, tan dulce como la miel pero inesperadamente divertida y refrescante.

-¿Para qué mentirte? –respondió burlón.

-Pues hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Siempre es agradable escuchar eso de los labios de un elfo… -La rubia esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante. La herida ya estaba curada, aunque probablemente la marca duraría días. Aún sostenía su mano entre las suyas cuando alzó la mirada y contempló aquellos ojos esmeralda que la veían con cierta curiosidad.

-Mi gracia puede reparar las heridas del cuerpo, pero no pueden mimar tu ego lo suficiente. Debo conformarme con las palabras que tanto te gusta escuchar… -el chico distinguió la burla en su voz, y le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y por qué necesitaría yo que alguien mime mi ego?

-Porque un regaño de mi padre hace que hasta el mismo Hades se estremezca.

La expresión de Saga se tornó ligeramente más seria. La elfa tenía toda la razón del mundo. Algo en la mirada de Sage era… espeluznante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera replicar con algún comentario mordaz, Yuzuriha continuó.

-Quizá no te guste oírlo, pero van a por ti. –El peliazul desvió la vista.- Kanon y tú sois objetivos ahora. –Saga asintió a la vez que suspiraba, y la princesa supo que no tenía caso continuar con aquel asunto. Estaba segura de que se cuidarían.- Es hora de irme. ¿Vienes?

-No. –Negó suavemente con el rostro.- Tengo que ver a alguien. –Yuzuriha mantuvo su mirada y asintió.

-Entiendo. La encontrarás en la terraza principal. –A la rubio no le resultó difícil saber a quién buscaba. Se levantó, y antes de que Saga dijera nada más, se inclinó y besó su cabeza.

-Me alegro de verte. Y sobre todo, me alegro de que estés bien.

-X-

Después de que Yuzuriha se marchara, había permanecido unos minutos a solas. Aquel asunto era uno sobre el que había pensado mucho en los últimos días, y no era hasta aquel momento, en que se preguntaba qué debía hacer o decir.

Totalmente quieto contempló la figura de Melania, que se recortaba en la oscuridad de la noche, solamente iluminada por el brillo trémulo de la luna. Le daba la espalda, pero estaba seguro de que sabía que estaba allí, observándola.

-Es una noche hermosa. –la voz suave y esponjosa de la mujer resonó en la noche y Saga se sobresaltó.

Asintió levemente, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, ya que era consciente de que ella no podía verlo. Después continuó observándola, hipnotizado, y aunque no se había dado la vuelta para encararlo, él podía imaginarla a la perfección: con la mirada triste y pérdida en la distancia mientras sus delicadas manos acariciaban, apenas en un roce, la baranda de piedra blanca del balcón. Ella siempre había sido así, un fantasma frágil que merodeaba en la cercanía cuando ellos visitaban el reino.

-Acércate. –murmuró.

Saga hizo tal y como ella le pidió, y con cierta duda, llegó a su lado, observándola de soslayo. De pronto, Melania se giró y lo miró a los ojos, llevando una mano temblorosa a uno de los mechones desordenados de su melena y colocándolo tras la oreja del príncipe. El peliazul tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo.

-Eres el vivo reflejo de tu padre. –Saga se sopló el flequillo y desvió la vista, rompiendo el fugaz contacto y poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

-Y mi hermano es igual a ti.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **Voilà! Capítulo 19 arriba. No hay gran cosa que decir, así que, como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Ah! A partir de ahora, los replys a los reviews anónimos, van en mi profile. ¡Así que pasaos por allí!

Recordatorio sobre algunas palabras en élfico:

_Aranel Lómë_: Princesa del Crepúsculo

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	21. En marcha

Aclaración previa: En cursiva Flashbacks y conversaciones mentales. Espero que no resulte demasiado incómodo de leer (especialmente los flashbacks, que son más largos), en caso de que sea así, avisadme y sugeridme otro formato con el que hacerlo.

-X-

**Capítulo 20: En marcha**

"_-Y mi hermano es igual a ti… -Inmediatamente, Melania agachó la mirada. Saga ladeó el rostro con cierta curiosidad, y continuó observándola.- De hecho, me sorprende que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes. _

_-Lo habéis cuidado bien. –Esbozó una sonrisa cansada y lo miró a los ojos._

_-Y tú te fuiste. –Internamente, Saga se maldijo por haber sido tan directo. Pero la cuestión era que no podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarse infinidad de cosas que ansiaban una respuesta. Melania frunció sutilmente el ceño.- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste…?_

_-Era lo que _tenía_ que hacer. _

_-¿Abandonar a tu hijo? –Era consciente de lo venenosa que había sonado su voz, mas no podía hacer nada por evitarlo._

_-Dejarle vivir con una familia de verdad y alejado de la sospecha de mi hermano. –Se apresuró a contestar ella.- Era lo correcto._

_-Entiendo eso. –prosiguió, intentando por todos los medios sonar un poco más amable.- Pero él podía haber sabido de tu existencia. Al menos, en nuestras visitas a Lemuria podía haber disfrutado de la compañía y el amor de una madre. _

_Melania continuó observándolo, hipnotizada, con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. No solamente le resultaba ciertamente impresionante tener a Saga –con su aspecto- frente a ella; sino que además, aquella manera de hablar dura, pero tan llena de convicción, resultaba difícil de ignorar. _

_-Milo es un chico muy inteligente, ¿sabes? –La voz masculina surgió en apenas un murmullo.- Estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado saber esto y que hubiera sabido manejarlo con maestría. _

_-Probablemente sí, Saga. Pero esto no es acerca de él… ¿entiendes? Es acerca de mi sangre: del peligro que supone no solo para vosotros que Hades fije su mirada en vuestro entorno, sino para el propio Milo. Si llegara a saber de su existencia… -su voz se rompió, acongojada por las lágrimas.- Si llegara a encontrarlo… intentaría llevárselo. Y para ello utilizaría cualquier método, sin importar como de cruel sea. No quiero que mi hijo se vea arrastrado a la oscuridad de Ambar y lejos de los suyos. _

_El peliazul guardó silencio tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Giró sobre sus talones, y recortó el par de pasos que lo separaban de la ventana, hasta apoyarse en el alfeizar de mármol blanco. Melania contempló sus movimientos y, silenciosa, lo siguió. Perdió su mirada celeste en el horizonte nocturno de Lemuria, y posó su mano sobre la del joven montaraz. _

_-Quizá haya renunciado a mi papel como madre, Saga. Pero eso no significa que haya olvidado a mi hijo. –Lo vio de soslayo, y notó como, seguramente sin querer, el joven príncipe apretaba los labios con cierto nerviosismo.- No soy la única que le confió a Shion lo más importante y hermoso de su vida. Deuteros lo hizo antes. –Por un momento, pronunciar aquel nombre en voz alta después de tanto tiempo, se le hizo extraño y doloroso.- Él murió por daros una oportunidad de vivir en libertad y porque tuvierais un mundo de ensueño que conquistar. Yo no podía poner en peligro todo aquello por lo que él decidió morir. –Suspiró y estrechó su mano entre la suya.- Aún hoy le amo demasiado como para traicionarlo de ese modo. _

_Lo cierto era que Saga se había quedado sin nada que decir. No podía creerse que hubiera llegado a comprender, en apenas unos segundos, los motivos que habían llevado a aquella mujer a abandonar a su hijo. No rehuyó el tacto cálido y suave de su mano, y la sensación que lo embargó en aquel momento… solamente le hizo reflexionar acerca de cómo hubiera sido tener algo similar a una madre en sus vidas. _

_-En algún momento podremos decírselo, ¿verdad? –musitó. De soslayo, pudo ver como los labios de la mujer se curvaban en una delicada sonrisa. _

_-Encontraremos el modo. –Melania llevó su otra mano hasta la mandíbula del príncipe, forzándolo a mirarla con una suave caricia.- Manteneos a salvo hasta entonces, Saga. Los tres. –El peliazul asintió y ella amplió la sonrisa de su rostro, acercándose hasta él y depositando un beso en su mejilla.- Cuídate mucho."_

Tan concentrado estaba Saga en sus pensamientos y recuerdos acerca de la noche anterior, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que, al fin, habían llegado a Alcanor. Solamente la algarabía del mercado de la tarde lo había sacado de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta entonces de que acababan de atravesar las puertas de la ciudad. Y a pesar de la multitud de sentimientos encontrados que aún se revolvían en su interior, se sintió infinitamente aliviado de estar en casa.

Los cascos de los imponentes caballos resonaban por las calles a medida que la gente abría paso para dejar pasar a la compañía de montaraces. Las miradas, cargadas de curiosidad y admiración, se mantenían fijas en ellos, mientras las sonrisas se dibujaban en los rostros de los aldeanos. Llevaban toda una vida sintiéndose a salvo y conviviendo con los montaraces y, a pesar de ello, seguían siendo incapaces de disimular aquella fascinación que les provocaban cada vez que volvían de una de sus misiones.

Apenas unos minutos después, el patio de armas del castillo se abrió ante ellos. Los mozos, pillados por sorpresa, se apresuraron a llegar a su encuentro, sujetando las bridas de sus caballos mientras los jinetes desmontaban.

Hilda, que en aquel momento descendía por la escalinata que conducía a la plazoleta, observó la escena con cierto interés, aunque tal emoción no se viera reflejada en su rostro de porcelana. Esperó pacientemente, a que el bullicio se calmara sin dejar de mirar al príncipe desaparecido. Probablemente, jamás lo admitiría, pero se sentía mucho más tranquila sabiendo que había vuelto a casa.

-Princesa. –Saga inclinó sutilmente la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado, y por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Has vuelto. –murmuró ella. El príncipe no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó uno de los largos mechones desordenados de su melena y asintió apenas perceptiblemente.- Todos estarán más tranquilos ahora. Os están esperando.

Incapaz de articular una palabra que no sonara descortés, Saga se limitó a asentir nuevamente. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada, y cuando se percató de que sus compañeros le habían alcanzado, se apresuró a despedirse.

-Debo irme.

Antes de que ella replicara, el peliazul había comenzado a subir a las escaleras con el resto de montaraces. Hilda continuó observándolo, viendo como la brisa agitaba aquella larga melena azul, hasta que la silueta del príncipe se perdió en las sombras del castillo.

-X-

Estaba irritado. _Mucho_. Las noticias que Pandora y Aiacos habían traído de la Torre de la Hechicería –o más bien la falta de ellas- se revolvían en su mente sin cesar.

No podía sacarse la imagen de Aspros de la cabeza y todo lo que implicaba la inexistente conversación con su hija. Estaba molesto, terriblemente, pero no por el simple hecho de que el hechicero se negara a escuchar un mensaje de _Ambar_; sino porque su negativa a escuchar significaban demasiado.

Hades se había visto obligado a pedir ayuda.

Tristemente, había comprendido que su poder inconmensurable no era suficiente para los planes que tenía en mente y era plenamente consciente de que solamente existía una persona capaz de _asistirlo_ en su empresa. Desafortunadamente para él, el nigromante loco también lo sabía. Y le daba _absolutamente_ igual. Se había permitido el lujo de mirar a la hija del Emperador a los ojos y reírse en su cara… enviándola de vuelta a casa espoleada por el miedo y las amenazas.

Aspros se había reído de ellos.

Lo peor de todo, era que Hades no conocía el significado de la palabra neutralidad. No la admitía. El mundo debía declararse su aliado, o su enemigo, pero no le servían las medias tintas. Aquellos que dudaban de a qué bando eran leales, rápidamente eran _invitados_ a cambiar de idea.

El problema era que con Aspros aquello no era una opción. Prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, el peliazul había dejado bien claro que su sed de poder iba mucho más allá de la fidelidad que podía mantener con unos y otros. El Emperador sabía que poco o nada podía ofrecerle él para cambiar de idea.

Y tampoco podía matarlo porque, para su desgracia, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Hades se estremeció y se acurrucó bajo la suavidad de su capa de piel. Sus pasos rápidos y agiles resonaban a medida que se adentraba en las profundidades de la caverna, mientras el aire, frío y húmedo, parecía dispuesto a empeorar su estado de ánimo.

El estrecho corredor por el que descendía llegaba a su fin pocos metros más allá, ya podía vislumbrar la luz anaranjada de la otra estancia. Y aunque conocía de sobra el camino que recorría, se andaba con cuidado; hacía _mucho_ tiempo que no pasaba por allí. Demasiado.

Finalmente, abandonó el corredor y una enorme caverna abovedada se abrió ante él. Se quedó quieto, observando el espectáculo de aguas humeantes e hirvientes, que sumían a la estancia en una espesa neblina. Pero sus ojos se fijaron en algo mucho más hermoso e importante: la imponente silueta plateada que permanecía agazapada al fondo. Sus hasta entonces labios apretados, se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa y antes de que se percatara siquiera, se vio atrapado en la mirada de un enorme iris acuoso, tan brillante y reluciente como un espejo.

La vieja dragona alzó la cabeza con altivez y entrecerró los ojos. Un par de volutas de humo escaparon de sus fosas nasales a la vez que se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, dejando a la vista la gruesa cadena que la mantenía alejada de los cielos interminables. Abrió sus fauces, mostrando sus letales colmillos y rugió, haciendo vibrar las aguas y las rocas por igual. Extendió sus alas, revelándose tan imponente como Hades la recordaba y maravillándolo nuevamente con el espectáculo de brillos y destellos que producían sus inmaculadas escamas.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Idril.

La dragona rugió de nuevo y agitó su larga cola, golpeando sin piedad las rocas que quedaban a su alcance y hundiendo sus garras en el suelo de caliza.

_-¿Qué necesitas de mi, Hades?_ –Nuevas volutas de humo escapaban de su hocico, dejando en claro la agitación que sentía.

Él sonrió, mientras escuchaba aquella voz milenaria y cantarina en su cerebro, pero continuó observándola en silencio unos segundos más. Se deleitó con aquella inigualable sensación que le producía sentir su propia mente conectada a la de una dragona como aquella.

Avanzó un poco más, hasta quedar cerca de ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que en un arranque de ira no pudiera tocarlo siquiera.

-Continúas igual de hermosa que siempre, mi señora. –Los orbes plateados se entrecerraron y agitó la cola una vez más.- Pero parecéis más nerviosa que tiempo atrás. ¿El encierro comienza a hacer mella en vos?

_-Es tu presencia la que me resulta detestable. _

-Sonáis como una amante despechada. –dijo, después de que una carcajada resonara en la inmensidad de la caverna. Inmediatamente, sintió como un asfixiante calor emanaba tras los afilados colmillos.

_-¿Por qué has venido después de tanto tiempo? _

-Solamente quería ver cómo le iba a mi invitada de honor…

_-¡¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi? –_la voz mágica rugió en su cabeza sin piedad.

-Hablemos. –con cierta parsimonia, Hades se desprendió de su capa de piel, y se sentó en una roca a la orilla de las aguas. Paseo su mirada oscura por la estancia una vez más y, finalmente, volteó a verla a ella, esperando una respuesta.

_-Tú no escuchas, Hades. No _aceptas_ consejos. _

-¡Tienes razón! Si no recuerdo mal… es precisamente ese el motivo por el que permaneces aquí encerrada. Tus consejos. –La dragona no necesitó más que echarle un vistazo a aquel rostro altivo para saber que sus sospechas probablemente eran ciertas.

_-¡¿Encontraste el Dije?_ –preguntó Idril casi con desesperación, sintiendo el desasosiego crecer rápidamente en su pecho.

-¿Lo dudabas?

Sin dar una respuesta, Idril le dio la espalda. Con pesadez se reacomodó en su lecho de esponjosa paja y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre sus patas delanteras. Permanecieron unos largos segundos en silencio, ella con los ojos cerrados, rumiando una respuesta e intentando dominar aquella furia que la embargaba cuando Hades rondaba cerca.

-_Has tardado veinte años._ –murmuró. Hades frunció el ceño y la dragona sonrió internamente, orgullosa de haber dado en el blanco con su comentario.- _Parece que los Naurilor hicieron bien su trabajo. _

-_Ambar_ tampoco perdió el tiempo. Mi poder ha crecido.

_-Pero aquí estas, y aún no dijiste por qué._ –El Emperador guardó silencio.- _Creíste que sería más sencillo darle caza a esos niños, ¿verdad? Pensaste que elfos y hombres por igual hincarían sus rodillas ante ti con solo pedirlo. –_desvió la mirada, despreciándolo con aquel gesto_.- Ingenuo. _

-Te aseguro que le daré caza a esos _mocosos_ y recuperaré el Dije. Y no solo eso… -Por un instante, sus ojos negros relampaguearon con un destello de victoria que a la dragona no le pasó desapercibido. Bufó y se relamió los colmillos con nerviosismo.- No habrá uno solo de tu especie que pueda resistirse a mi voluntad.

Idril abrió los parpados desmesuradamente, y al emperador no le resultó difícil ver su propio reflejo en aquellos orbes plateados que habían contemplado tantas cosas… Sin embargo, pudo distinguir al a perfección la agonía que sentía la señora de los dragones. No solamente porque estaba cautiva desde más tiempo del que podía siquiera recordar, sino porque temía el futuro de sus hijos e hijas, hermanas y hermanos… siendo sometidos a la voluntad de Hades.

-_No puedes controlarlos a todos. _–masculló, poniéndose en pie nuevamente.- _Solamente los oscuros responderán ante ti, pues esa es la herencia de tu estirpe. _

-¿Eso crees? –Hades sonrió con cinismo.- Mi magia llega mucho más lejos de lo que piensas, Idril. Te aseguro que lograré someteros, uno a uno.

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, extendió su mano al frente. La negruzca energía que lo caracterizaba se agitó en su palma, tomando la forma de un hermoso cetro de plata. El contraste de su piel blanca hacía aún más hermosa la visión de que aquel objeto, pues a lo largo de su empuñadura se enroscaba la cola de un dragón esculpida en azabache, terminando en el extremo y envolviendo una gran gema de cuarzo.

Idril entreabrió sus fauces, sorprendida y temerosa ante lo que veía. Pero en aquel preciso instante, el emperador murmuró unas palabras que llegaron altas y claras a sus oídos.

-_Yala onna_…*

La madre de los dragones rugió enfurecida cuando el vapor que los rodeaba pareció aumentar y del corazón del cuarzo emanó un brillo incandescente. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se perdieron en lo alto de la cueva, allá por donde la luz del día se adentraba débil y lejana. A lo lejos, fue capaz de escuchar el rugido casi infantil de algún joven dragón y, como un resorte, se alzó sobre sus patas abriendo las imponentes fauces, dejando que de su garganta escapara un furioso rugido envuelto en llamas. Se impulsó sobre sus extremidades traseras, rasgando la roca presa de la rabia, y extendió sus alas todo lo que pudo, dispuesta a alzar el vuelo y alejar a aquel cachorro de allí antes de que sucumbiera al mismo destino que ella.

Sin embargo, apenas se levantó unos metros sobre el suelo, se encontró con que su eterna compañera; la cadena, se hundía sin piedad bajo sus escamas y la impedía volar. Luchó durante unos interminables segundos, levantando el caos en la caverna a costa del aire huracanado, y finalmente… se rindió.

La superficie polvorosa del suelo la recibió, mientras su fornido pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Pero Idril no se amedrentó, clavó sus ojos de plata en los del Emperador.

-_Tarde o temprano te darán la espalda. No tienes el poder suficiente._ -Rugió una vez más, peligrosamente cerca de Hades.- _Por eso acudiste al Nigromante… ¿me equivoco?_ –Esta vez, fue el soberano de Ambar quien se encontró mostrando su disgusto. Casi hubiera podido jurar que escuchó la risa de la dragona en su cabeza.- _No eres lo suficientemente fuerte o poderoso para dominar a una raza como la nuestra, con magia oscura o sin ella. Caerás. _

Dando la charla por terminada, Idril se acomodó nuevamente en su rincón. Dejó caer con suavidad la cabeza hasta que quedó semi amparada por la fina membrana de sus alas, y desde allí, observó la frustración del emperador.

Hades no pronunció palabra alguna. Pero su mandíbula, sus labios y sus puños apretados lo decían todo por él. Idril había dado en el blanco. Era demasiado sabia y demasiado vieja como para que sus ambiciones le pasaran desapercibidas. Sin embargo, en aquel momento más que nunca… extrañó a su eterno compañero.

Él tuvo razón desde el principio.

Cerró los ojos, intentando acallar la congoja de su corazón, rememorando la esplendorosa imagen del señor de los dragones; tan dorado como el sol. _Naur_, suspiró.

-X-

-Así que aquí están todos los secretos de Alcanor. –murmuró maravillada la joven Naurilor. Aioros esbozó una sonrisa, y se dejó caer con tranquilidad en una de las butacas de terciopelo añil.

-Todo lo que puedas imaginar y más. O casi.

El castaño no dejó de ver a Niamh un solo segundo. La fascinación, casi infantil, con la que observaba todos aquellos volúmenes forrados con piel, plata, oro y terciopelo; y la delicadeza con que acariciaba los pergaminos cuidadosamente enrollados, le resultó imposible de ignorar. Pero es que él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a aquel tesoro que se guardaba en su castillo.

-Por las descripciones que hacía mi padre… Naur debía tener una biblioteca tan hermosa como esta.

-Dicen que era una ciudad magnífica. –la pelirroja asintió al escuchar la voz masculina.

-Él y Hasgard solían contarnos historias cada noche a Aldebarán y a mí. ¡Debías haber visto la manera en que sus rostros se iluminaban al hacerlo! Era como si más que un recuerdo, estuvieran relatando un sueño.

-Probablemente eran las dos cosas. –Niamh lo miró fugazmente, mientras seguía paseando lentamente por la estancia, observando cada detalle.- Quizá hablaban de lo que fue, y de lo que soñaban volvería a ser.

La chica suspiró, y aprovechando que en aquel momento le daba la espalda, no se molestó en ocultar el pesar que sentía ante la mención de aquello que parecía una meta imposible de cumplir. Se apartó un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo nuevamente en el moño, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando volteó a verlo, menos turbada, se esforzó por sonreírle, pero algo en su interior le decía que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente convincente.

Se acercó hasta Aioros, casi arrastrando los pies, y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Permanecieron en lo que resultó un cómodo silencio unos pocos minutos, tiempo durante el cual ambos parecieron perderse en aquel ambiente tranquilo y cálido, con aroma a antigüedad.

El chico no dejó de mirarla con interés, y de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa, se levantó.

Niamh lo observó ir y venir por la habitación y llegó a la conclusión de que buscaba algo en concreto. No se equivocaba. Una expresión llena de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro del arquero cuando sus manos sujetaron un libro, de cubiertas negras y bordado en oro. Rápidamente, se acercó hasta ella, y antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Aioros se sentó a su lado. Confundida, buscó su mirada.

-Esto va a gustarte. –le tendió el volumen y ella lo tomó con cuidado, viendo alternativamente del viejo libro al príncipe. Finalmente, sus ojos azules se toparon con las hermosas letras que lo daban título. Entreabrió los labios y por un instante, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Naur. –leyó con emoción, mientras acariciaba las letras con la yema de sus dedos. Sonrió con nerviosismo cuando se tropezó con la mirada alegre de Aioros.

-Ábrelo. ¿A qué esperas? –Niamh asintió.

Lo abrió con cuidado, casi con torpeza, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento aquella pequeña joya de su reino se deshiciera entre sus manos. Pasó las páginas con cuidado, leyendo algunos fragmentos de aquella letra fina y estilizada y observando cada detalle de las hermosas ilustraciones que había dibujadas en sus páginas.

-Es… -musitó.- Una maravilla.

-A Shion le llevó mucho tiempo terminarlo, por lo que se.

-¿Lo hizo él? –Aioros asintió.

-Supongo que de todos, él fue quien lo tuvo más difícil al llegar aquí. Con todo lo que pasó y lo que tuvo que dejar atrás.

-Al menos encontró un hogar en la corte de un buen amigo. –Niamh lo miró de soslayo y encontró al chico sonriendo.- ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?

-Nada. –Negó divertido.- Es solo que a veces me sorprende lo mucho que Saga y yo nos parecemos a los viejos. Me resulta inquietante.

-Probablemente lo sea. –Al mismo tiempo, rompieron en carcajadas.

-No puedes sacar ese libro de aquí, pero puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras. Avisaré al bibliotecario de que puede dejarte entrar siempre que quieras. –dijo un rato después. La pelirroja asintió.- De todos modos, tengo entendido que están haciendo copias de él. Quizá pronto puedas tener una propia.

-¡Me encantaría!

Niamh volvió la vista hacia el libro una vez más, y retomó la lectura donde la había dejado. Aioros veía alternativamente del aquel montón de hojas, de fino y amarillento papel, a ella, maravillándose con la ilusión que le había hecho aquel descubrimiento. Podía jurar, que desde que había llegado a Alcanor, Niamh no había lucido nunca tan feliz como en ese instante.

-Están los nombres de todos. –Dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras acariciaba el nombre su padre.- Todos los Naurilor.

-Puso mucho esfuerzo en él.

-Les hubiera encantado…

-¿Cómo eran? –Niamh lo miró interrogante.- Tu familia, digo.

La pelirroja se acomodó en el sofá, y respiró hondo, dibujando una expresión tan soñadora como nostálgica. Buscó cuidadosamente las palabras adecuadas para transmitir todo lo que sentía al pensar en ellos, si es que eso era posible; y por fin, se animó a contestar.

-Valientes. Eran valientes. –asintió con suavidad, dándole cierto énfasis a sus palabras.- Pero mi familia no solamente eran mi padre o mi madre… De hecho, a ella apenas puedo recordarla.

-Eres la hija de dos leyendas. –Niamh se encogió de hombros.- Dorian era una gracia.

-Sí. Pero cada hombre o mujer que vivió junto a mí, se convirtió en familia. Supongo que era debido al constante peligro con el que vivíamos, todos cuidábamos de todos como si nos fuera la vida en ello y nos esforzábamos al máximo por hacer que las cosas fueran más sencillas. Pero entre ellos, Hasgard y Aldebarán fueron… -tomó aire, mientras lentamente se ahogaba en los recuerdos.- Insustituibles. Especialmente Alde.

-Hablas mucho de él.

-Es mi hermano mayor, aunque no compartamos lazos de sangre. –Su rostro se iluminó solo con recordarlo.- Desde que tengo memoria estuvo ahí conmigo. No importaba lo triste que me sintiera, él siempre encontraba un modo de hacerme reír. Jugábamos, reíamos, llorábamos.

-Me encantaría poder conocerle.

-Os caería bien, sin duda. -–La chica asintió.- Aprendimos a pelear juntos. –Entonces, una suave risa abandonó su garganta.- ¡Adoraba ganarle en cada una de nuestras prácticas!

-Creo que has tomado eso como mala costumbre. –el gesto alegre y orgulloso de su cara se amplió.

-Los hombres se confían cuando pelean contra una mujer. Piensan que somos delicadas y débiles como muñecas. Y aunque nuestra fuerza bruta no sea tanta, somos valientes. Suelen infravalorarme, es por eso que _siempre_ les tomó desprevenidos.

Cuando el arquero estaba dispuesto a replicar, Niamh se respingó. Llevó con rapidez su mano a la daga que llevaba al cinto y volteó en dirección a la entrada. Su expresión se había endurecido misteriosamente.

-¿Qué pasa…? –alcanzó a preguntar Aioros. Pero en aquel momento, la puerta se abrió. La cabellera desordenada y oscura de Shura se dejó ver y pronto pudieron contemplar como su mirada interrogante los buscaba. Inmediatamente la chica se relajó, soltando la empuñadura, y dejó escapar el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta.

-Saga y los demás han vuelto.

-¡Al fin! –Exclamó el castaño, viendo de uno a otro.- Ahora mismo vamos. –Shura asintió, y sin más preámbulos, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, Niamh se revolvió incómoda bajo la mirada curiosa del príncipe.

-Eso es lo que yo llamo una _buena_ intuición.

-No suele fallarme.

-Lo he notado.

Aunque Aioros intentó sonreír de vuelta, había algo en aquella actitud que le resultaba de lo más curiosa e interesante. No era la primera vez que Niamh se anticipaba de ese modo a la aparición de alguien. No le sorprendía que estuviera tan alerta y la defensiva permanentemente, no después de todo por lo que había pasado. Lo veía normal, pero había algo en ella que la hacía distinta a la mayoría. No sabía qué, pero sin duda era muy parecido a aquella aura que desprendía Arien la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver. –La voz de la chica interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Asintió.

-Vamos. –se revolvió su ya de por si desordenado pelo castaño, y se levantó tras ella.- Solo no le provoques un ataque nervioso, ¿sí?

No la veía, pero estaba casi seguro de que la pelirroja había volteado los ojos y sonreía con cierta travesura.

Pese a ello, no podía dejar de pensar en sus sospechas, en la habilidad descomunal que Niamh tenía para anticiparse a los movimientos de los demás y en la manera tan eficaz que tenía de protegerse.

Descubriría el secreto. Tarde o temprano.

-X-

-_Ada_. Dohko.

Apenas atravesó la puerta, inclinando respetuosamente el rostro, el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Rey y elfo lo observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, podía decir, a simple vista, que aliviados de que al fin había vuelto a casa. A grandes zancadas Shion se acercó hasta él y lo sostuvo de los hombros, estrechándolo suavemente, pues aunque deseara abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas sabía lo extraño que el príncipe se sentía ante aquellas muestras de cariño. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Me alegro de verte. –murmuró al fin. Saga tragó saliva y devolvió la mirada.

No tenía muy claro cómo hacer ahora para comportarse como se esperaba que lo hiciera. Solamente sabía que las cosas no podían continuar del modo en que estaban cuando se fue. Pero aquel había sido, precisamente, el motivo de su marcha. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, mantenerse ocupado con otras cosas y un poco de aire fresco que aclarase sus horizontes.

-Yo también. –dijo al fin, esbozando una sonrisa asombrosamente tímida.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarte yo mismo y traerte hasta aquí de una patada en el trasero!

Saga volteó inmediatamente a su izquierda. No había reparado en que su gemelo también estaba presente hasta aquel momento. Alzó las cejas divertido, y después de que Shion lo soltara se acercó hasta Kanon y se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. Se sopló el flequillo.

-Apuesto a que me echaste de menos una barbaridad.

-En realidad sí. –El menor de los dos frunció el ceño. Probablemente Saga no llegaría a tomarse nunca aquellas palabras tan en serio como él las sentía.- _Nunca_, pero _nunca_, pienso volver a acceder a encargarme de tus cientos de miles de responsabilidades. _Jamás_. –Tomó entre sus manos un montón de papeles en blanco desordenados, y se los dio. Saga apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarlos antes de que el otro los soltara y se desparramaran por el suelo.- ¡Buena suerte con el reporte de tus _vacaciones_!

Se sopló el flequillo una vez más, y suspiró. Sabía de sobra que aquel era el peculiar modo que tenía Kanon de recriminarle el hecho de que se había ido sin él. Poco le importaban a su hermano sus idas y venidas… pero tenía cierta razón con eso. Estaban juntos en aquel tremendo lio en que se habían visto inmersos sin si quiera darse cuenta. Terminó asintiendo con cansancio.

-Está bien, está bien. No volveré a hacerte esto.

-¿Y? –Saga rodó los ojos.

-Y lo siento. –susurró entre dientes. Al escucharlo, Kanon sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar!

Dohko y Shion no dejaron de contemplarlos un solo segundo desde que Saga había atravesado aquella puerta. Tras escuchar la breve discusión, intercambiaron una mirada llena de complicidad. No necesitaban decirlo, pero se sentían infinitamente más tranquilos sabiendo que los dos hermanos estaban a salvo. No solo eso, sino que además, aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras les animaban a pensar que quizá las cosas en verdad se habían suavizado y que a partir de entonces todo iría a mejor.

-Bueno, hagamos un trato. –Dohko se acercó hasta ellos y le arrebató los papeles al mayor.- Cuéntanos lo que pasó con todo detalle, y si te portas bien próximamente, olvidaré ese reporte.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó Kanon cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Eso es injusto! –El castaño dejó escapar una carcajada y lo golpeó con las hojas en la frente.- Y a ti te daré unas vacaciones, Kanon.

-Eso está _mucho_ mejor. –A su lado, Saga rió con suavidad.- ¡Anda! ¡Pero si sabe reírse y todo!

-Imbécil.

-Idiota.

-¡Suficiente! –Sin ser capaz de ocultar lo bien que se sentía en aquel momento, Shion puso paz entre los hermanos con facilidad, antes de que terminaran enredados es una discusión infantil que durase horas. Ambos lo miraron con gesto idéntico, de fingida inocencia que jamás podría tomar en serio, mientras él tomaba asiento.- Cuéntanos como os ha ido.

-Veréis…

Saga pensó bien cuál era el mejor modo de comenzar con su historia. Había ciertas cosas que sabía no serían del agrado de los dos mayores, como lo cerca que habían pasado del Bosque de Piedra. Pero también era consciente de que no había manera posible de ocultar aquella pequeña _aventura_; no cuando Sage y Hakurei estaban al tanto. Así que, pensándolo bien, buscó las palabras adecuadas para maquillar levemente los acontecimientos pasados. De todos, Saga sin duda era el más callado. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que cuando decidía hablar, sonaba más que convincente; así que sin más preámbulos, empezó con el relato.

Su voz sonó tranquila y pausada a la vez que decidida, como siempre que tenía algo importante que decir, mientras sus tres acompañantes lo escuchaban con total atención. Sin embargo, unos segundos de silencio y reflexión invadieron la habitación cuando terminó.

-Y eso es todo.

-Mandaremos parte de la caballería a las fronteras y dejaremos que los arqueros vigilen las aldeas. –Dijo Dohko al fin, golpeando –incesantemente- con la yema de sus dedos el reposabrazos de su asiento.

-Sage y Hakurei tendrán vigilada la zona oeste.

-Quizá sea buena idea enviar allí un grupo de montaraces. –La sugerencia de Kanon hizo que todos lo miraran.- Nos adaptamos mejor a las condiciones que el resto del ejército, y somos la élite entre los nuestros. Se adaptarán mejor a los elfos.

-Tienes razón.

-Es poco probable que haya incursiones marítimas, pero Atlantis obviamente mantendrá vigilada la costa. –Continuó.- Podemos sugerir que sean ellos quienes se encarguen de apoyar a las tribus, solo por si acaso.

-¿Y Asgard? –Preguntó, casi temeroso, Saga.- Están seguros al norte, pero su ayuda sería bien recibida. –algo dentro de sí, le recordó los motivos por los que había huido del reino. Comprendía de sobra que la prioridad de todo rey era su pueblo, y que su familia estaba dispuesta a todo por mantener a salvo a cuantos fuera posible. Sabía que en gran parte, la responsabilidad de que Asgard ayudara tanto como deseaban, recaía en él.- Las cavernas están infestadas. Es muy probable que los orcos terminen encontrando un modo de llegar cada vez más al norte sin que nos demos apenas cuenta. Sería más seguro si Atlantis solo se dedicara a vigilar el mar y sus fronteras del sur. Que Asgard se encargue del centro.

-Quizá debas ocuparte tú de eso. –miró de soslayo a Dohko, que había hablado y casi inconscientemente apretó los labios con cierto nerviosismo. Después respiró hondo.

-Bien.

-Entonces tenemos un plan. –Murmuró Shion.- Haré que envíen a los mensajeros.

-¿Eso significa que me voy de vacaciones a Atlantis? –Kanon se esforzó todo lo que pudo por ocultar la creciente emoción que sentía en su pecho.

-Sí. –El rey asintió.- Te dije que tendrías tu recompensa por esta semana… -el menor sonrió triunfal.- Pero no irás solo.

-¡De acuerdo! –replicó mientras se ponía en pie, y Saga lo imitaba segundos después, con la intención de abandonar la habitación rápidamente.

-Por cierto, Saga…. –casi inmediatamente, el peliazul se detuvo. No volteó a ver al rey, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, se estremeció.- Hay banquete en la corte esta noche y _tú_ no puedes faltar. –El chico maldijo internamente.- Considéralo tu castigo por pensar que acercarte al Bosque de Piedra no entraba en lo que te describí como "_no hagas nada imprudente o estúpido._" –El príncipe se sopló el flequillo.- Estoy siendo compasivo aquí, te lo aseguro.

-Sí, señor. –contestó finalmente, resignado.

-X-

Arien arqueó las cejas interrogante, cuando por casualidad, vio de lejos a Aioria y Marin con una actitud de lo más sospechosa. Prácticamente agazapados tras las columnas de los balcones del lado sur del castillo, la joven pareja observaba algo con total interés. Y no solo eso, sino que por lo silenciosos que se mostraban, la gracia sospechaba que pretendían pasar desapercibidos.

Rápida y sigilosa se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué estamos mirando? -Musitó, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Marin respiró hondo, aliviada, cuando reparó en que era ella la dueña de la voz.

-¡Por los dioses! –exclamó Aioria entre susurros, llevándose la mano al pecho.- ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto o qué?

Ante aquella reacción, Arien estalló en carcajadas, pero el príncipe tapó rápidamente su boca con la mano, tomándola desprevenida. Intentó hablar, pero solamente un montón de sonidos ininteligibles abandonaron sus labios.

-Intentamos pasar desapercibidos, y tú no ayudas. –masculló Aioria. La morena lo miró con los ojos casi desorbitados y, podía decirse, divertida.

-Ya, ya, Aioria. Suéltala o terminarás ahogándola.

El rubio miró con cierta desconfianza de Arien a Marin, pero al enfrentar aquellos ojos color chocolate, asintió. Soltó a su prima lentamente, mientras la pelirroja la animaba, con un gesto de su mano, a asomarse a la baranda. La gracia se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar ante la rara actitud de aquellos dos, pero sin darle demasiadas vueltas, hizo tal y como la chica sugirió. Con cuidado de que nadie la viera, quien quiera que fuera a quien estuvieran espiando, asomó la cabeza.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande ante lo que encontró. Dio un respingo.

-¿Qué…?

-Prácticamente no se ha separado de ella desde que vinimos de Atlantis. –Arien podía jurar que la voz de Aioria sonaba ligeramente irritada ante aquellos hechos.- ¡¿Puedes creértelo?

-Creo que está celoso. –Susurró Marin en su oído, ocultando una sonrisa.- Debió de contagiársele el dramatismo desmesurado de Milo.

-¡Oye!

-Así que Lorin, ¿eh? –La voz de la gracia sonó escalofriantemente sospechosa, mientras continuaba viendo con interés como en el jardín inferior, Milo y la joven elfa charlaban animadamente, ajenos a sus ojos vigilantes.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis espiándolos?

-¡Siglos al menos! –Marin rodó los ojos de un modo tan gracioso, que Arien tuvo que esforzarse por ahogar la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

-Ya veo… -murmuró pensativa.- Y ¿ha ocurrido algo, o solo sospechamos que hay cierto interés por una de las partes?

-No lo sabemos. ¡Pero el bicho se ha convertido en su sombra! –Farfulló Aioria.- ¿Puedes creértelo? Ella es una chica de las nieves. Nosotros no nos llevamos bien con los chicos de las nieves. Salvo con Camus.

El nervioso y rápido parloteo de su primo, hizo que Arien se quedara sin palabras debido a la sorpresa que le causaba lo que parecía un súbito ataque de celos. Probablemente Marin tenía razón. Pobre. La compadecía, era una buena chica. Y aunque compartía el espíritu aventurero con el rubio… la gracia no pensaba que mereciera tal castigo.

-De todas maneras, la experiencia nos dice que Camus aparecerá de un momento a otro. –Precisamente fue Marin quien habló.- Creo que no se siente muy seguro dejando a su hermana en manos de Milo.

-Yo tampoco lo estaría.

Pero en aquel momento, como si ambos se hubieran sentido el centro de las miradas, elfa y príncipe alzaron los ojos en su dirección. Los tres espías se agacharon rápidamente tras la balconada y contuvieron el aliento, observándoles aún entre los recovecos torneados de la baranda de piedra.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Aquí estás! –La voz de Sasha al final del corredor les alarmó, haciendo peligrar su intento por pasar desapercibidos. La pelimorada observaba a Arien con las manos en las caderas.- Llevo buscándote toda la tarde, prácticamente es la hora del banquete y aún no estás arreglada. ¡Ya no eres una niña a la que deba perseguir por el castillo! –Arien entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a decir algo en su defensa, pero nada surgió de su garganta. A su lado, Aioria y Marin miraban con nerviosismo del jardín a la dama, preguntándose si finalmente Milo les había descubierto.- ¡Y tú, Marin! ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¡Tu vestido se estropeara!

-Creo que estás un poco estresada últimamente, Sasha. –murmuró Aioria. La mujer entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, pero no replicó nada al comentario.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas, Arien?

La morena se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, colocándose nerviosamente la melena, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción que hacer como ella decía. Se giró, en dirección al joven peliazul que la miraba con extrañeza desde el piso inferior, y sonrió, agitando la mano con nerviosismo.

-¿Todo bien ahí abajo, Milo?

-Ehm… Si. –respondió el chico, rascándose la nuca, mientras Arien era arrastrada dirección al castillo.

-¡Te veo luego!

-X-

Apenas escucharon el golpeteo en la puerta, Saga suspiró y se levantó de la cama con fastidio. Tenía suficiente con tener que cumplir su castigo, como para que además interrumpieran sus pocos segundos de paz antes del suplicio.

-Ya voy. –Sin duda el visitante era insistente.- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? –Llevó la mano al pomo y cuando abrió, se topó de frente con Aioros y Niamh. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Has mejorado tus habilidades para esconderte? –Preguntó el castaño.- Cuando llegamos al despacho de mi padre ya os habíais ido. –ambos se adentraron en la habitación sin esperar a ser invitados.

-Adelante. –Masculló el peliazul.- Como si fuera vuestra casa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó el príncipe. Saga estaba casi seguro de que aquel gesto en su cara, intentaba mantener a ralla la sonrisa que se comenzaba a dibujar sus labios.- ¿Preparado para un banquete de bienvenida por todo lo alto?

-Está ansioso de hecho. –Dijo Kanon desde la ventana.- ¿No le ves? –Saga bufó algo que ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a escuchar.- Pero va a ser un buen chico, complaciente y adorable, que va a cumplir con la voluntad de su majestad el rey.

-Ya. –Dijo incrédulo el arquero viendo de uno a otro.- Me temo que era acceder a eso, o pasar un tiempo en los calabozos, ¿verdad? –El mayor de los gemelos asintió con desgana, mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama.- Bueno, podía ser peor.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido con nuestros invitados? –preguntó Saga de improviso. Prácticamente a la vez Aioros y Kanon alzaron las cejas sorprendidos.- Asgard…

-Puede decirse que bien.

-¡Oh! Creo que Niamh tiene algo que contar al respecto de eso…

Las palabras de Kanon tomaron a la pelirroja por sorpresa. Desde que había entrado al dormitorio, había estado observando cada detalle con interés, igual que hiciese un rato antes en la antigua biblioteca. La cuestión era, que nunca antes había entrado en la habitación de su príncipe y no podía evitar sentir aquella indomable curiosidad que la poseía. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos de Kanon, interrogante.

-¿Lo tengo? –preguntó. El peliazul asintió con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Escúchalo bien, Saga. Te aseguro que esto _sí_ que te hubiera gustado verlo.

-Creo que habla del chico de Megrez, Niamh. –aclaró Aioros.

-Ah, eso. –Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y continuó.- Alberich…

A esas alturas, Saga se había incorporado sobre sus codos, y olvidando la ligera incomodidad que sentía con la Naurilor cerca, la miró a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Tuvimos un pequeño intercambio de… pareceres. –El peliazul ladeó el rostro, aún más interesado que antes en lo que Niamh tuviera que contar.

-Es una manera de llamarlo.

-Le pateó el culo vilmente.

-Y mordió el polvo.

-En público.

-En pleno patio de armas.

Sorprendentemente, Saga sonrió ante el rápido intercambio de aclaraciones entre sus hermanos y después de mirar de uno a otro completamente divertido, clavó sus ojos verdes en la mirada, mitad fascinada, mitad avergonzada, de la mujer. Permaneció callado por un momento, haciendo que Niamh se revolviera ciertamente incómoda ante la persistencia de su mirada. Lo cierto era que comenzaba a confundirla: no estaba segura si debía sentirse tan orgullosa como Kanon o Aioros, o si debía suplicar perdón al mayor de los tres.

-¡Me lo perdí! –exclamó finalmente Saga, tomándola totalmente desprevenida.- Hubiera sido magnifico presenciar tal acontecimiento.

-Mmm… Gracias. Supongo. -Atinó a decir ella. Aquella era la primera vez que el gemelo le brindaba un par de palabras que no sonaran molestas o llenas de reproche. Se sentía, incluso, halagada.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó.

-No han llamado mucho la atención, ninguno. Camus y su hermana pasan más tiempo con los nuestros que con los suyos.

-Es bueno oírlo, creo que necesitaré un aliado entre nuestros buenos amigos nórdicos.

-¿Aliado? ¿Para qué? –Saga volteó a ver al arquero, y continuó.

-Necesitamos que se encarguen de vigilar las zonas centrales y proteger a las tribus. Tengo que encargarme de ello, así que supongo que el banquete de hoy será una buena ocasión.

-¿Hablaras con Hilda?

-¿Con quién sino? Ella está al mando entre los suyos ahora que la reina se fue.

-Buena suerte con eso.

-Gracias, Aioros. Muchas gracias por tus siempre, reconfortantes, palabras.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa. La princesa ha pasado los días silenciosa cual estatua. Apenas ha pronunciado un "buenos días" y salvo Sigfried y Lorin, nadie se acerca mucho a ella.

-Ni siquiera Flare.

Saga suspiró. Debía admitir que, durante los últimos días, había procurado pensar lo menos posible en la princesa de Asgard. Claro que, dada su situación, había sido considerablemente difícil borrarla de su mente. La cuestión era, que habiendo reflexionado mucho acerca de sus incómodas circunstancias, no había reparado en que era ella quien permanecía en territorio extraño, envuelta en la misma tortura que él.

Sería _difícil_ entablar conversación con ella y, conseguir que dicho intercambio fuera cordial, más aún.

-Bonita habitación. –Sorprendido, miró a Niahm. Ella, dándose cuenta de golpe de que sus pensamientos habían sonado demasiado altos, sonrió nerviosa.- Una colección de armas excelente.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la reconfortante risa de Saga.

-X-

Prácticamente la mayoría de los invitados importantes ya ocupaban sus respectivos lugares cuando, con Flare a sus espaldas, Hilda tomó aire y alzó el rostro con altivez en el momento en que atravesó el umbral del salón. Podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón golpeando en su pecho sin piedad, mientras se sabía centro de todas las miradas hasta entonces desconocidas. Y es que, aunque estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de eventos públicos, la situación ahora era bien distinta.

Miró fugazmente a Shion y Dohko, que presidían la mesa con Aioros a la izquierda del rey, y apretó los dientes, confiriéndole a su rostro un aspecto aún más distante y frio.

La cuestión era que no se terminaba de encontrar cómoda en Alcanor, y sabía a la perfección que sus anfitriones, los príncipes, se sentían del mismo modo. Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía memoria: tanto en sus visitas a la Ciudad de la Gloria, como en las suyas a las Tierras Heladas. Hacía tantos años que se habían esforzado al máximo por dejar bien clara la hostilidad mutua que sentían, que ya comenzaba a dudar que alguna vez fuera posible cambiar tal cosa.

Apenas alcanzaron la mesa, los invitados se pusieron en pie respetuosamente, esperando pacientemente a que tanto ella como su hermana tomaran asiento. Sin embargo, la princesa no podía dejar de preguntarse cuán difícil les resultaba mantener todo aquel estricto protocolo al que sin duda no estaban acostumbrados.

Alcanor era diferente, se mirara por donde se mirara. No solamente en cuestiones evidentes como el clima, sino que además, su pueblo estaba acostumbrado a una cercanía con sus soberanos que Asgard no podía siquiera imaginar. El comportamiento en la misma corte, o con los soldados, era suficiente evidencia.

Tomó un sorbo del vino que recién habían servido, y disimuló como pudo su nerviosismo.

-Parece que estas sedienta.

No le costó más que un segundo reconocer aquella voz grave y sutilmente ronca. No sabía si a propósito o no, pero Saga y Kanon habían llegado de los últimos. El mayor de los gemelos apenas la había mirado de fugazmente antes de tomar asiento a su derecha, en el hueco vacio que la separaba de Aioros. Lo vio de soslayo y lo encontró con la mirada perdida en la multitud de invitados que comían y bebían al son de los laudes.

-La verdad es que si. –murmuró la princesa.

-Puedo comprenderte. –tomó su propia copa entre las manos, y con una lentitud pasmosa, la llevó a sus labios.- No soy un gran admirador de este tipo de eventos. Solo míralos. –La peliplateada adivinó que se refería al resto de asistentes.- Entusiasmados con la idea de una fiesta en la corte. Comida y bebida lujosa, aunque la mayor parte de ellos solo hayan venido para entretejer sus propias intrigas y observar nuestras complacientes y magníficas sonrisas.

Debía admitir que aquello la acababa de tomar por sorpresa. Estaba casi segura que aquella era una de las pocas veces que Saga pronunciaba tantas palabras seguidas dirigidas a ella sin ánimo de ofender. Pero sin haber salido de la impresión, cayó en la cuenta de lo bien que el peliazul parecía manejar aquellas situaciones con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Apenas pronunciando palabra alguna, dejó que el tiempo pasara mientras se perdía en sus propias cavilaciones y se acostumbraba a la cercana compañía del gemelo. No le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas fugaces que el chico dirigía a sus hermanos y amigos, que se encontraban un poco más allá.

¿Y ella? Ella se sentía desconsolada. Que ambos se sintieran igual de contrariados y disgustados en un principio le había hecho más fácil digerir la noticia. Ahora, pensando en frío, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que aquello les complicaba las cosas a ambos. ¡Solamente había que verlos! Una pareja de príncipes prometidos que apenas era capaz de mirarse a la cara o compartir un par de palabras. Dos jóvenes que deseaban estar en cualquier otro lugar, con otras compañías… salvo allí.

Hilda miró a su derecha, donde sus amigos comían y bebían entre risas, con muchos menos pesares y responsabilidades de las que soportaba ella; y sonrió con cierta melancolía. ¡Como le hubiera gustado poder compartir aquella noche con ellos! Algo que nunca antes había podido hacer…

Sin embargo, su mirada buscaba incesante otro rostro. Más que nada, hubiera deseado poder tener a Sigfried a su lado. Por un breve y mágico instante sus miradas cristalinas se cruzaron, y antes de que la princesa pudiera girar el rostro en su intento por guardar las apariencias, el Cazador de Dragones devolvió una encantadora sonrisa.

Apuró el contenido de su copa, en un intento por disimular el rubor que coloreó sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Es posible que luego podamos hablar? Fuera, quizá. –dio un respingó cuando escuchó tal sugerencia en un momento como aquel, cuando su mente y corazón estaban en otro lugar.

-Si… Claro. –respondió confusa.

-Es importante. –El semblante de Saga lucía serio, eliminando toda posibilidad de que hablara en broma.- Y quizá sea buena idea que Sigfried nos acompañe…

-En cuanto podamos, se lo diré. –Dijo al fin, tras una incómoda pausa, en la que se había visto atrapada debido a la sorpresa de su petición.

-Bien.

Dibujó una fugaz sonrisa, que pretendía ser un agradecimiento, y volteó su rostro en dirección a sus hermanos. Hilda, que no había dejado de verlo un solo instante, notó la manera inconsciente en llevaba haciendo aquello toda la noche. Pero aquella vez fue diferente porque, sin quererlo, contempló la manera tan especial en que Saga y la gracia se miraban.

Entreabrió los labios y rápidamente llevó la mirada al frente, no queriendo llamar su atención y comprendiendo inmediatamente la situación.

Respiró hondo y miró a Sigfried una vez más.

Quizá no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

-X-

Cuando la princesa había dicho "_Acompáñame fuera_", desde luego que no había sido aquello en lo que había pensado. El rubio se esforzó todo lo que pudo por disimular su desilusión y mantener a raya la súbita curiosidad que aquel encuentro acababa de despertar en él.

Dándoles la espalda, con las manos en la baranda, Saga no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado.

-¿Saga? –lo llamó Hilda. Inmediatamente, el chico se dio la vuelta.

-No os oí. –La princesa negó con el rostro, quitándole importancia al detalle.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó. Sigfried miraba de uno a otro, expectante.

-Veréis… -Era posible que no se notase, pero el peliazul no tenía la menor idea de cómo plantear aquel asunto.- Apenas volví hoy de una de nuestras misiones y traje ciertas noticias preocupantes. –A la vez, princesa y guerrero fruncieron el ceño. Saga alzó las cejas sorprendido al notarlo, y continuó.- La cuestión es que la presencia de orcos ha proliferado mucho en el sur y no tiene pinta de que vaya a detenerse próximamente. Llegaron incluso a las lindes de Lemuria. Así que Alcanor enviara su ejército al este y al sur y algunos montaraces con los elfos.

-¿Enviáis apoyo a los elfos? –Sigfried se sorprendió a sí mismo de pronunciar palabra alguna en aquella inesperada conversación, pero el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, lo había impresionado.

-Más bien, colaboraremos con ellos en las zonas que quedan entre nuestros reinos. Ellos se encargaran del resto de sus fronteras, y Atlantis se ocupara de los mares y el oeste. –Se sopló un mechón de su flequillo.- La cuestión es que sería magnífico que Asgard pudiera ayudar con las tribus y las tierras centrales.

-Si teméis que lleguen hasta allí, las cosas se están poniendo feas de verdad. –dijo el rubio, mirando a los ojos al príncipe.

-Las cavernas y los pasajes subterráneos. Es eso, ¿verdad? –intervino Hilda. Saga asintió.- Contad con nosotros. Enviare a Lorin, Camus y los gemelos de Mizard, son los mejores rastreadores.

-Haremos llegar el mensaje a la Reina.

El súbito alivio que invadió a Saga, no le pasó desapercibido a la princesa, pero es que había resultado mucho más fácil de lo esperado. Hilda permaneció quieta y seria durante unos segundos, mirándolo, hasta que se atrevió a formular la siguiente pregunta.

-Os preocupa que Asgard no os tienda la mano cuando lo necesitéis, ¿verdad? -el montaraz entreabrió los labios en un par de ocasiones, y llevó su vista a otro lado.

-Estáis seguros en el norte mientras el resto estemos aquí. No tendríais por qué hacerlo. Es posible que vuestro pueblo no lo entienda.

-Entonces habrá que hacer que lo comprendan. –Hilda inclinó levemente el rostro, y después de dedicarles a ambos una fugaz mirada, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al bullicioso salón.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **Capítulo 20 ¡up! Aclaración rápida, _Yala onna_, en élfico, es un hechizo para invocar criaturas, en este caso: dragones. Gracias a todos por leer. Replys anónimos al profile.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	22. Distintas formas de amar

**Capítulo 21: Distintas formas de amar**

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron a través de la ventana, Kanon entreabrió los ojos con fastidio. A decir verdad, no le molestaba despertar de aquella manera: con el rugido de las olas a sus pies y el graznido de las gaviotas bañadas por el sol. Sin embargo, que amaneciera solamente significaba una cosa: la belleza rubia que dormía desnuda acurrucada sobre él, tendría que irse y volver a sus aposentos donde, una vida que no deseaban ninguno de los dos, la esperaba.

Se removió lentamente y con cuidado, intentando desentumecer su cuerpo sin despertarla, para poder verla. Acarició con suavidad aquella melena ondulada que caía por su rostro y se preguntó que sueños estaría vislumbrando en aquel momento.

Pero en el instante en que besó su nariz, un par de ojos tan soñolientos como los suyos, pero brillantes cual zafiros, se clavaron en él.

-Buenos días. –susurró acurrucándose aún más contra su pecho en un intento por esquivar los rayos del sol.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Kanon la estrechó y Tethys asintió.

-Hacia siglos que no dormía tan bien. –Besó el pecho del peliazul con devoción.- Más o menos desde la última vez que te vi.

-Siempre tuve un gran efecto sobre las personas… -la mano de la joven reina golpeó su hombro.

-Idiota. –dijo entre risas. El gemelo menor sonrió de vuelta y besó sus labios por primera vez aquella mañana.

-Es hora de que te vayas. –murmuró disgustado.- Ya amaneció.

-Lo se. –Asintió lentamente y ahogó un bostezo.- Pero es tan difícil…

-¡Vamos, perezosa!

Kanon sabía de sobra lo difícil que era todo aquello, y más aún, lo duro que era dejarla marchar para que ejerciera de feliz reina cuando la realidad era bien distinta. Pero hizo aquellos pensamientos a un lado, picó sus costillas, intentando hacerla reír y consiguiéndolo con éxito. Sus carcajadas delicadas y casi infantiles resonaron en el dormitorio.

-¡Ya, ya! Ya voy.

La vidente se levantó, sintiendo como la mirada de su amante observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo inmaculado. Se vistió con deliberada lentitud, y cuando su camisón estuvo en su lugar, se sentó a su lado nuevamente. Robó un beso fugaz de aquellos labios y lo miró a los ojos.

-Duerme un poco más. Es demasiado pronto y nos espera un largo día por delante hasta que pueda volver aquí. –Pesaroso, Kanon asintió. La besó por última vez antes de verla alejarse hasta la puerta desde donde, con un gesto gracioso de su mano, la reina se despidió.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la cama con pesadez y se tapó con la almohada. Simplemente no tenía ganas de levantarse, le bastaba con esperar allí hasta que ella volviera.

Lo que él no sabía… era que a pesar de todo el cuidado que Tethys había puesto en no ser descubierta, un par de ojos turquesa la observaron, desde el fondo del pasillo, abandonar la habitación del invitado predilecto del rey.

Afrodita sonrió, y se dio la vuelta por donde había venido.

Aquel, sin duda, era un interesante y más que útil hallazgo.

-X-

El aire en la habitación se revolvió y las débiles llamas de los candelabros amenazaron con apagarse en aquel preciso instante.

Aspros abrió los ojos lentamente, con parsimonia, dejando que sus largas pestañas añiles confirieran a aquella mirada escarlata un aura aún más tenebrosa. Alzó el rostro, de expresión regia, ligeramente, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza apenas unos milímetros, observando con interés el espectáculo que tenía lugar ante él.

El aire había formado un remolino a los pies de la chimenea y en su incesante baile, iba atrayendo la ceniza de las brasas. Viento y polvo se fundían en un solo ente extraño y misterioso, brillante y, a la vez, ciertamente peligroso.

-Me preguntaba cuando llegaría este momento. –dijo con voz ronca, cerrando el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

Por un instante el torbellino creció, para cesar su movimiento de pronto. Las llamas crepitaron avivadas por el viento y los pergaminos se asentaron nuevamente en su lugar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, dos miradas se encontraron.

Hades, aún con el reflejo de las llamas en sus ojos de ónix y Aspros, con la burla y la locura tatuada en el rostro.

-Aunque ciertamente no esperaba que fueras a usar un truco de mago barato como ese… -el peliazul sonrió levemente.- ¿Fuego? ¿En serio?

-Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez, pero no has cambiado. –Aspros alzó una ceja ciertamente divertido.

-¿Debería haberlo hecho?

-Vives encerrado en una Torre, en una tierra decrépita y arrasada. –Hades se encogió de hombros tras pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Ciertamente irónico, viniendo de boca del Señor de Ambar, paraíso de las cenizas. –El modo en que Hades frunció el ceño fue tan sutil, que le resultó difícil de distinguir.- Si quisiera belleza, me hubiera ido a Lemuria, ¿no crees?

-Los elfos jamás hubieran albergado a alguien como tú en sus tierras. –Al escucharlo, el peliazul le quitó importancia con un gesto de sus manos.- Envidian nuestra magia. La temen.

Aspros guardó silencio y continuó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Nuestra? - Amplió su sonrisa cínica un poquito más.

La expresión de Hades se endureció. Aspros no era un extraño para él, y tampoco cualquiera de los antiguos soberanos de los reinos libres. Mucho tiempo atrás habían compartido parte de su infancia, incluso su juventud, y aquello precisamente era lo que había hecho que pudiera conocer medianamente bien al nigromante que tenía frente a él.

Sabía lo que significaba aquella expresión cínica y soberbia, aquella postura relajada y engreída. Era imposible que tal conducta le pasara por alto porque solamente unos pocos habían tenido el descaro de mostrarse así ante él: podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano. Y Deuteros estaba muerto.

-Tu hermano tenía ese mismo gesto en la cara antes de morir. –masculló apoyándose en la repisa de la ventana y permaneciendo atento a cualquier reacción. Aspros rompió en carcajadas.

-¿En serio? Cosa de gemelos, supongo. –La frialdad que despedía aquel hombre, había aumentado de un modo increíble en los últimos años, a Hades le resultó imposible no darse cuenta.- Espero que al menos lo disfrutaras.

-Mucho. –respondió. El peliazul asintió, reacomodándose en su asiento, y dejando caer sus manos en el reposabrazos.

-¿Y qué puede hacer por ti este humilde mago loco y exiliado? –Hades lo miró. Sabía de sobra que Aspros era conocedor de que estaba allí porque necesitaba de su ayuda. La pregunta llevaba la burla implícita.

-Dejaste una profunda impresión en Pandora.

-¿Tú crees? –tomó la copa de vino que reposaba en la mesilla, y se la llevó a los labios.

-Debiste escucharla. –Aspros bebió, esbozando nuevamente aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba el emperador.

-¿Debí? ¿Y eso por qué? Refréscame la memoria. La última vez que alguien se interesó, creí haber dejado bien en claro que no le debo nada a nadie, _Emperador_. Tú no debiste enviar a una niña a hacer tu trabajo, aunque maneja un par de buenos trucos.

-Quizá necesites replantearte las cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien como tú, alguien con tu poder… -El peliazul permaneció expectante, aunque sabía que aquellas palabras no eran más que un intento inútil de Hades por hacer creer su ego y dominarlo.- Merece mucho más que una Torre desvencijada y el desprecio de los pueblos. Alguien de tu nivel merece ser reconocido.

-Ahórrate las palabras vacías. –respondió divertido.- No hay nada que tú puedas decir que suene placentero a mis oídos, _Emperador_. –No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que Aspros pronunciaba aquella palabra con ese tono, sentía la rabia crecer y crecer.

-Vengo a ofrecerte una alianza que puede convertirte en una leyenda más allá de las estrellas.

-Ya soy una leyenda, _Emperador_.

-X-

Se sopló el flequillo mientras observaba el ir y venir de sus hombres en el entrenamiento. Aunque a decir verdad, no era como si les estuviera prestando demasiada atención aquel día.

Kanon se había ido a Atlantis y él no alcazaba a comprender que veía de divertido en aquel reino como para que siempre estuviera tan ansioso por marchar. De alguna manera, ahora que miraba a su alrededor y veía todo el caos en que estaba sumido Alcanor, comprendía como se había sentido su gemelo con su propia ausencia. Los chicos de Asgard ultimaban los detalles de su partida –y solamente los dioses sabían cuanto agradecía Saga aquello-, bajo las ordenes directas del rey. Aparentemente, todos estaban más que atareados. Incluso Máscara Mortal repartía ordenes a la vez que vagaba de acá para allá incesantemente.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquel desorden, hubo algo que si llamó su atención. Alejado de él por unos cuantos metros, Argol lucía absorto contemplando algo que, por su posición, Saga no alcanzaba a ver. El joven castaño sonrió, e inmediatamente, el príncipe frunció el ceño. Solamente había _una_ persona en todo el mundo que lograra sacar aquella expresión bobalicona del rostro del montaraz.

Aunque en cierto modo la curiosidad le carcomía, no se giró para ver. Prefirió imaginarse a cierta mujer de largas piernas e indomable melena purpúrea acercándose sonriente hasta ellos, mientras contoneaba casi sin querer aquellas caderas embutidas en ropas de cuero.

Se sopló el flequillo nuevamente y volvió a ver de soslayo al chico. Le caía bien, y era un buen guerrero. Pero en momentos como aquel sentía una necesidad irrefrenable de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo. Suspiró fijando su mirada esmeralda en el horizonte. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ella se acercaría.

-Es agradable tenerte de vuelta, _Arien_. –Argol amplió su sonrisa, o eso es lo que imaginó Saga por el tono exageradamente alegre de su voz.

El peliazul entrecerró los ojos con disgusto y apretó los dientes. Tendría que conseguirle un babero a su joven subordinado antes de que su fascinación por la Gracia lo dejara aún más en ridículo.

-X-

-No. Solamente eres un desperdicio de talento. Únete a mi y tendrás el mundo a tus pies. –una carcajada resonó en la habitación.

-¿Qué hay en este mundo que pueda interesarme? ¿Acaso tú puedes hacerme más grande de lo que ya soy? ¿Eso crees, Hades?

-Sabes cual es mi _don_.

-¿Y por qué habría de interesarme someter a los dragones negros?

-Porque ellos son la _magia_.

-Ya. –Posó con parsimonia la copa de plata.

-Tu poder puede elevarse al infinito unido al suyo. –chasqueó los dedos.- Un toque de tus dedos y todo aquello que puedas desear será tuyo.

Aspros se levantó lentamente de su asiento. Acomodó su larga melena añil a la espalda, y se acercó con decisión hasta el moreno. Apoyó las manos en el alfeizar y perdió su mirada escarlata en el horizonte arrasado. Hades era un hombre fuerte, lo sabía. Probablemente, casi tanto como él, pero comenzaba a pensar que había infravalorado su locura.

¡Y pensar que él mismo había ostentado el título de loco por excelencia durante décadas!

Aunque no tenía la certeza, estaba casi seguro de que era aquello que Hades deseaba con tal fervor como para verse obligado a prestarle aquella visita y pedir su ayuda. Y una cosa estaba clara, pensaba disfrutar aquel momento hasta el máximo.

-Un toque… -chasqueó los dedos y un trueno surcó el cielo en aquel instante. Sonrió.- Tendrás que ofrecerme más que eso, y decirme qué es aquello que estas buscando con tanto ahínco. -Hades apretó los dientes.- O mejor aún… ¡Déjame adivinar! –Tomó el silencio del Emperador como una invitación a continuar.- Buscas más allá de mi poder. Me necesitas porque no te basta con someter a los dragones negros. Sabes que si surge una alianza en el norte, los blancos vendrán. Y quizá no lo hagan solos… -Volteó a verlo a los ojos y un toque de malicia brillo en sus orbes escarlata.- Me necesitas para dominar a cuantas más razas puedas. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. –farfulló a regañadientes.

-Ya. –Aspros se sopló el flequillo.- No les soy leal a ellos, pero tampoco a ti. Aceptar tu oferta supondría perder mi neutralidad. ¿Solamente por tus dragones?

-Ellos no tienen modo de saberlo. -_"¿Solamente?"_ Pensó Hades.

-Quizá esté loco, pero no soy tan estúpido como para infravalorar el poder que se revuelve en Lemuria. Ni tampoco para olvidarme del elfo que se te escurrió de los dedos. ¿Olvidas que Shion es más que diestro en las artes de la magia?

-Para alguien que cruzó hace tiempo los limites de lo moral, me sorprende que te preocupe un elfo de magia blanca que hace años no la practica.

-No dije que me preocupara. –Negó sutilmente con el rostro.- Dije que no debes olvidarle.

-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo… -respondió burlón.

-Mataste al rey de Naur, que casualmente… era mi hermano. No te guardo rencor alguno por ello, ni por _eso_ en que has convertido al antiguo reino. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pero no te olvides, _mi señor_, que aunque Deuteros portara esa corona _yo_ era el legítimo heredero.

-La rechazaste.

-Esa corona no es para mí más que un trozo de oro y plata con el que encadenarme a un trono sin ningún tipo de atractivo o interés. –Hades frunció el ceño.- Tú tienes tu don, y mi hermano se valió de su astucia para dejarte en ridículo a pesar de que el muy idiota se dejó la vida en el intento. ¿Para eso sirven tus dragones?

-No pases la línea, Aspros.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a atacarme? ¿En mi propia casa? No creo que estés seguro de querer hacer eso. Necesitas mi ayuda desesperadamente, pero los motivos por los que crees necesitarme están equivocados. Buscas mi magia negra, pero estoy mucho más allá de lo que puedes si quiera imaginar. Guárdate tus dragones, no son más que hormigas para mi.

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! Por muy loco que estés, por mucho que la magia haya afectado a tu juicio y tus sentidos, cualquier hechicero cuerdo jamás despreciaría a la Gran Raza. –Aspros sonrió de nuevo, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno.- Tu hermano hizo lo mismo y eso le llevó a la muerte. ¡No parecéis tan distintos después de todo!

-Déjame decirte algo, _Emperador_. –Hades apretó los dientes ante el tono duro adoptado por el peliazul. Probablemente había dado en el clavo con la mención de Deuteros, pero algo le inquietaba en aquella reacción.- Yo _no_ necesito someter por la fuerza a la protectora de mi estirpe. –El rey de Ambar abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo podía saber él acerca de Idril?- Soy el primogénito de mi generación, yo también poseo cierto _don_. –Hades alzó una ceja, confundido.- Tus dragones oscuros no son nada para mi, porque mi lazo con la estirpe de fuego no se ha roto.

-¿Qué…? –murmuró.- ¡¿Naur? –Aspros emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, y cuando lo tuvo hombro con hombro, contestó.

-¿Sorprendido? Te dije que no tenías nada que ofrecerme. –pasó de largo, y dándole la espalda, continuó.- Pero yo en tu lugar… me apresuraría por darle caza a mis sobrinos, antes de que aprendan sobre este _pequeño_ secreto familiar que puede poner en jaque a todo tu reino de fantasía. Nunca tendrás mi poder para someter al resto de los Dragones.

Hades no atinó a responder. La puerta se cerró tras la espalda esbelta del mago, y solamente pudo soltar una maldición. Sabía que Aspros era hábil, pero nunca hubiera pensado que sus conocimientos llegaran tan lejos. Era obvio que no era el único que vigilaba de cerca lo que ocurría por el mundo.

Frunció el ceño, y se desvaneció en su remolino de ceniza. Era hora de volver a su guarida como una bestia herida.

-X-

-¡Rayos! -Aioros se esforzó por ocultar su media sonrisa con la maldición de Niamh.- Tenías razón.

-Lo se. –el castaño extendió la mano, a la espera de su recompensa. La joven Naurilor volteó los ojos con fastidio y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos.

-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas monedas de plata perdí apostando contigo.

-Te dije que no debías hacer tal cosa. Te advertí. –se encogió de hombros divertido.- Mis conocimientos de este reino y su fauna real te sobrepasan.

-A ver si entiendo… -molesta, Niamh arrugó ligeramente la nariz, mientras volvía la vista al campo de entrenamiento.- Saga y Arien están juntos desde que tenían… ¿quince años?

-Depende de lo que tu consideres como "_juntos_". –La chica volteó los ojos una vez más y empuñó la espada de madera, dispuesta a reanudar su práctica.

-¡Pues _juntos_! ¿De qué manera pueden un hombre y una mujer estar juntos? –lanzó una estocada que su compañero esquivo con facilidad.

-Uh. De _muchas_ maneras, te lo aseguro.

-Idiota. Hablo en serio. –negó con el rostro y dio un salto atrás.- El compromiso con Hilda les afecto mucho a ambos. ¿Cómo es posible que tengan una relación _tan_ peculiar como tu dices?

-¡Estas en Alcanor! Nada aquí es igual a los demás reinos.

-Lo he notado. –El golpe de su espada fue detenido con maestría por la de Aioros.- Y admito que admiro a Arien por eso, tiene valor para hacer lo que desea. Fuera de aquí… cualquiera se escandalizaría solo con pensar que una de sus princesas tiene una vida _sentimental_ activa.

-No creo que _sentimental_ sea la palabra que buscas. –Niamh frunció el ceño y Aioros se encogió de hombros.- Ya te lo he dicho. Están juntos cuando quieren… pero eso no implica que lo estén todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando hay otras personas…

-¡Aún así! –la pelirroja se detuvo de pronto y agarró la mano del arquero, arrastrándolo hasta un lugar desde donde vieran mejor el panorama.- Míralo. –Sujetó el rostro del príncipe y lo obligó a mirar a Saga en la lejanía.- Yo diría, aún sin casi conocerle, que esta terriblemente celoso de ese chico... –Señaló con un gesto de su rostro hacia Argol.- Y de la manera en que ella lo habla. O lo ignora.

-¡Eso es porque le conoces mejor de lo que piensas! –Aioros ahogó la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta lo mejor que pudo.- Que tengan una relación tan… _curiosa_, no significa que les sea indiferente todo lo que hace el otro. De echo, creo que es parte de la gracia. Los dos son terriblemente posesivos y cuando vuelven a estar juntos es como si de alguna manera marcaran el territorio y se aseguraran de dejar bien claro que se pertenecen. –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿No se hacen daño?

-Probablemente.

-¿Entonces?

-Somos príncipes, y aunque no lo parezca teníamos desde bien pequeños una idea muy clara de lo que posiblemente depararía nuestro futuro. Lo de Hilda no les pilló por sorpresa, te lo aseguro.

-¿Crees que continuaran?

-¿Saga y Arien? –la chica asintió, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Aioros con la seriedad que había adoptado su rostro.- No podrían no continuar. Pero no esperes que admitan jamás que sienten algo más fuerte que atracción física por el otro. Simplemente no ocurrirá.

-¿En Alcanor os educan para ser tercos como mulas, o qué?

-¡Oye!

Antes de que pudiera proferir alguna otra protesta, Niamh empuñó nuevamente su espada y reanudó el entrenamiento. Su risa se dejó escuchar, arrullada por las altas copas de los árboles sobre sus cabezas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz.

Se sintió en casa.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos a entrenar en serio y ponemos a prueba nuestra destreza con los ojos vendados? –propuso el arquero.

-X-

-¡Máscara Mortal!

Al escuchar su nombre, el peliazul volteó en la dirección de aquella voz que lo llamaba. Alzó una ceja con cierta curiosidad al ver a Saga haciéndole una seña para que se acercara con una inusual expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro. Asintió despacio e, instintivamente, llevó la mirada a donde Arien conversaba animadamente con Perseo. ¡No tenía la menor idea de porque siempre le tocaba a él lidiar con aquellas cosas!

-¿Si? –preguntó al llegar hasta el príncipe.

-Necesito que te encargues de la siguiente guardia. La comitiva de Asgard se marcha y estaré ocupado por un rato.

-¿Voy solo? –quiso saber después de asentir, mientras su mirada iba alternativamente de su amigo a la princesa. Saga sonrió al escuchar la pregunta con cierta expresión maquiavélica.

-¡Argol! –exclamó girando el rostro lo suficiente como para verlo de soslayo.- Te vas con Máscara Mortal. Ahora.

Ángelo dejó escapar una carcajada en el preciso instante en que reparó en la diferencia de expresiones que lucían Saga y Argol: el primero sonreía triunfal, y el segundo… era incapaz de ocultar su disgusto.

-Cuídalo. –Saga palmeó su hombro con expresión traviesa y se dio la vuelta.- No vayas a perderlo accidentalmente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. –Respondió Máscara, soplándose el flequillo.- Aunque quizá debas cambiar de táctica para la próxima vez.

-Quizá.

Sonriente, el gemelo mayor reanudó el camino al palacio e inclinó el rostro sutilmente cuando pasó junto a Arien.

-_Princesa_. –murmuró con expresión burlona.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Apretó los puños sutilmente y después de respirar hondo, sonrió en un gesto tan suave que apenas se notó. Con parsimonia guardó las armas que habían quedado desparramadas por el suelo después del entrenamiento y cerró la armería.

Aprovechando aquella inesperada soledad, se concentró y dejó que todas sus barreras mentales se abrieran. Como siempre que utilizaba su gracia, al principio el mar de sensaciones que la invadían resultaba sobrecogedor. Sin embargo, había aprendido a manejarlo. Podía sentir pequeñas presencias, como las de los animales, y escuchar hasta el pensamiento del último aldeano de la ciudad. Era cierto que había quienes podían protegerse de un don como el suyo, pero afortunadamente para ella… eran una minoría.

De todos modos, no era su intención curiosear en los pensamientos de nadie en aquel instante. Tampoco era como si hubiera podido hacerlo con aquel al que buscaba. La mente de Saga seguía cerrada a cal y canto, e intentar entrar en ella resultaba tan doloroso como darse cabezazos contra una pared de piedra. Pero aquello no quería decir que su gracia fuera inútil con él: podía encontrarlo siempre que quisiera.

"_El aljibe_". Pensó.

Sonrió y, cuando abandonó el barracón, miró a los lados asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera. Apretó el paso y se encaminó directamente al sótano donde sabía que Saga la estaba esperando.

-X-

Aioros se quedó tumbado en el suelo en un desesperado intento por recuperar la respiración y la dignidad. Probablemente Niamh se estuviera cuestionando que extraño motivo le había llevado a sugerir tal entrenamiento; ahora él también reflexionaba al respecto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con que la pelirroja lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad marcada en el rostro.

-Eso fue… -murmuró la chica.

-¿Estúpido?

-Iba a decir patético, pero ese calificativo también me sirve. –Aioros volteó los ojos, mientras tomaba la mano que la Naurilor le tendía.

-Creo que es tu turno. –Niamh dejó escapar una risa divertida y asintió.

-Mira y aprende, montaraz. –Tomó el pañuelo que minutos antes portara su nuevo amigo, y se vendó los ojos con él, anudándolo con fuerza.- ¿Lista? ¿O necesitas un poco más de tiempo para buscar tu dignidad por aquí cerca? –El arquero frunció el ceño y tomó la espada de madera entre sus manos.

-Lista. –masculló en voz baja.

Niamh asintió y se mantuvo a la expectativa. Mientras tanto, él la rodeó, tan sigiloso y en silencio como si se encontrara en una de sus misiones como montaraz. Observó cada detalle de ella. Desde la manera perfecta en que sus dos pequeñas y aparentemente delicadas manos sujetaban la empuñadora de la espada, hasta el tranquilo vaivén de la respiración en su pecho.

A lo largo de aquellas semanas que habían pasado juntos, se había podido dar cuenta de que su frente se arrugaba cuando estaba plenamente concentrada. Exactamente igual que en aquel momento. Pensándolo bien, había algo en ella que le recordaba a un felino: sus movimientos elegantes y certeros, su manera de caminar.

Sin que provocara un solo sonido que delatase su posición, Niamh volteó fugazmente en su dirección. Aioros frunció el ceño. Estaba plenamente seguro de que sería una excelente rastreadora y si sus sospechas eran ciertas… aquellos sentidos afilados al máximo de los que gozaba la pelirroja… probablemente la desvelara como una de las Gracias perdidas.

Finalmente, se decidió a atacar. Observó cuidadosamente el suelo, evitando pisar cualquier cosa que pudiera crujir y sostuvo con firmeza su espada. Niamh le daba la espalda en aquel momento. Si su plan funcionaba, su teoria quedaría demostrada. Sino… su dignidad se esforzaría aún más por permanecer alejada.

Tomó aire lentamente hasta que llenó sus pulmones, y al fin… desató una estocada limpia y certera.

No cerró los ojos, pues no quería perder detalle alguno de lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquel momento. Por ello, en el preciso instante en que Niamh se dio la vuelta, adivinando sus intenciones y deteniendo su ataque con su propia espada… no pudo hacer más que sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó. Niamh bajó el arma con cierta desconfianza y se despojó de la venda. Miró a los risueños ojos azules del príncipe de Alcanor y antes de que pudiera formular una sola pregunta o pensar una excusa lo suficientemente rápido, el castaño continuó hablando.- ¡Eres una Gracia!

-¿Qué…? ¡No! –se apresuró a negar. En momentos como aquel, su instinto de supervivencia podía más que ella. Dio un respingo cuando las manos de Aioros se posaron en sus hombros.

-Lo eres. Tus movimientos, tus sentidos… ¡tu instinto! –exclamó.- ¡No se como no me di cuenta antes! ¡Eres como un gato!

-¡Aioros! –se deshizo de su agarre de un manotazo.- ¡Basta! –sorprendido por aquella brusca reacción, el arquero guardó silencio.- No vuelvas a decir tal cosa.

-¿Qué? No entiendo…

-No soy una gracia. Ellas son una desgracia para la gente.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando? –pregunto confundido.- Sois una bendición.

-¿Bendición? –una carcajada llena de sarcasmo escapó de su garganta. Llevó las manos a sus caderas y alzó la mirada al cielo. Por un instante, Aioros creyó ver el brillo de las lágrimas en ellos.- Hades caza a las gracias como si de animales se tratara. ¡Las colecciona! Y no se tienta en aniquilar a quienes las rodean. No puedo creer que digas que es una…

-Niamh. –Sin quererlo, la pelirroja lo miró. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y la observaba con seriedad.- Las Tierras Libres llevan siglos encargándose de cuidar de vosotras. Aquí estas en _casa._ Nada va a sucederte.

-No…

-Si. –antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos volvieron a acariciar sutilmente aquellos finos hombros femeninos.- ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? –murmuró.

-Arien es una Gracia, igual que tú. –Niamh asintió.- Y es libre para ir y venir porque entre todos nos encargamos de hacer que todo al norte de la frontera sea seguro. Hades os _colecciona_, y os utiliza.

-¿Vosotros no haréis lo mismo?

-Jamás. Sois libres aquí, igual que nosotros. Podéis hacer como os plazca, nadie os someterá para utilizaros como arma. Esa es una decisión que os pertenece: vosotras elegís que hacer con el don que se os ha dado. –Una lágrima resbaló de aquellos ojos cuando terminó de hablar. Aioros se estremeció, y ladeó el rostro en busca de la escurridiza mirada. Alzó el rostro de la pelirroja con su mano, y secó con cuidado sus lágrimas.- No tengas miedo.

-¡Mataron a mi madre! ¡Mataron a la Reina Selena! –lejos de calmarla, aquel gesto pareció despertar los sentimientos que dormían en ella desde que tenía memoria. Se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.- Las Gracias también podemos ser una desgracia, podemos tener poderes horribles. Podemos poneros en peligro a todos.

-Tsh… -Sin saber muy bien que hacer, acarició despacio su espalda, escuchando aquel montón de palabras atropelladas e intentando calmarla. Posó su rostro sobre cabeza.

-Estuvieron buscándome, aún lo hacen. –sollozó.- Si hubieran sabido de mi, Kagaho jamás me hubiera dejado escapar y ahora no sería más que un arma para utilizar en vuestra contra.

-Eh… -Aioros se alejó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sujetó sus mejillas empapadas con las manos y finalmente sonrió.- Estás aquí. –Niamh asintió con nerviosismo.- Hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber, y muchas que tendrás que contarme. Pero olvídate de todos esos pensamientos oscuros, ¿si? Buscabas a tus príncipes, y los encontraste. No eres un arma para destruirlos ni a ellos ni a los demás, eres una Gracia que desea ayudarlos. ¡Aunque no se dejen! ¡Eres una Naurilor! –casi tímidamente, la chica sonrió.- ¡Así me gusta!

Besó alegremente su mejilla y algo en el interior del chico se estremeció. Aioros no tenía la menor idea de que le había movido a hacer tal cosa, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora ella lo miraba confundida… pero sonriente. Devolvió la sonrisa y continuó.

-Sentémonos y cuéntame. –Niamh se dejó guiar hasta la sombra de un árbol y se sentó junto a él.- Así que eres una mujer con espíritu felino. –La pelirroja rió, aún con las lágrimas surcando su cara, mientras se sobaba la nariz enrojecida.

-Mis sentidos están más desarrollados que los de una persona normal. –dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el pasto verde del suelo.- Puedo oler, ver, y escuchar cosas que los demás no podríais, ni siquiera los elfos. –Aioros la escuchaba con interés, pero no solamente era aquel gesto el que la animaba a continuar, sino aquella genuina confianza que transmitía por cada poro de su piel.- Mi instinto… digamos que tengo una percepción muy afinada de las cosas. O más bien, de las sensaciones.

-Adivinaste exactamente el lugar donde me encontraba, la forma en que iba a atacarte.

-No tengo ninguna habilidad mental, si es lo que preguntas. –Suspiró.- Es como si pudiera percibir los sentimientos de los demás hacia mi, no solamente su presencia cercana.

-Eso te convierte en un blanco muy difícil de alcanzar. –Y poco alcanzaba a comprender porque se sentía tan aliviado por ello.- Siempre estas preparada, puedes anticiparte.

-Siempre estoy a la defensiva.

-¡Oye! –notó como su rostro se ensombreció nuevamente.- Nos ha tocado vivir en un mundo donde eso es bueno.

-Supongo. De todas maneras… -jugueteó con una hoja entre sus manos.- Siempre cambia. Siempre hay alguna reacción nueva…

-Según lo que pudimos aprender de Arien… La Gracia nunca deja de evolucionar. Es realmente difícil aprender a usarla y mantenerla bajo control.

-¿A ella le resultó difícil?

-Es mentalista. –se encogió de hombros.- Desde que apenas sabía andar podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente en su cabeza. De cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Imaginó que tuvo que ser una locura… Con el tiempo, aprendió a controlarlo y a utilizar su don solo cuando ella lo desea. En cierto modo, es igual que tú. Puede percibir la posición exacta de la gente.

-Por eso dijiste que te recordaba tanto a ella… -Aioros asintió.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sospechabas?

-No lo se. –se encogió de hombros.- Pero desde el principio supe que había algo extraño. Arien no es la única gracia que conozco.- Niamh alzó una ceja pero Aioros ignoró deliberadamente aquella muestra de curiosidad.- Os comportáis de un modo distinto cuando hay otra cerca, es como si conectarais de alguna manera en que nosotros no alcanzamos a ver.

-¿Lorin? –preguntó. El castaño asintió.

-¿Ves? Puedes percibir quienes son ellas, aunque no te quede totalmente claro. Hay algo que os une, un vínculo.

-¿Qué hace ella?

-Puede comunicarse con cualquier tipo de ser vivo, animales sobre todo. Es como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, responden ante ella. –la vio de soslayo.- Y si hubieras ido a Atlantis o Lemuria, hubieras conocido a otras dos. –La sorpresa en su rostro le resultó divertida.- La ahora Reina, Tehys, tiene el don de la adivinación. Sueña cosas que normalmente se cumplen. Y la otra… -se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. De alguna manera, prefería no hablar de ella.- La princesa Yuzuriha, posee la gracia de la curación.

-Vaya…

Los siguientes segundos los pasaron en silencio y a ninguno pareció importarle demasiado. Las cosas habían cambiado en poco tiempo, y especialmente para ella… romper aquella barrera que la separaba de todo el mundo resultaba especial. Lo miró de soslayo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo mucho más, besó fugazmente su mejilla. Igual que hiciera él poco tiempo antes.

Aioros se sobresaltó, y la miró.

-Gracias. –dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa sincera, que él imitó rápidamente.

-No hay motivo alguno para que me las des. –La atrajo hacia si nuevamente y la abrazó, dejando que se acomodara sobre su hombro. Ella respondió, y se aferró a su pecho como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Lo hay.

-¿Tu crees? –murmuró.

Niamh alzó el rostro sutilmente, y asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. Se mordió los labios, indecisa. Pero aquella sonrisa que parecía alejar todos los males de la tierra, terminó de cautivarla. Se estiró un poco, y aunque apenas fue un roce… acarició aquellos labios con los suyos antes de que las manos del príncipe se cerraran posesivamente sobre su cintura.

-X-

Al llegar al aljibe encontró la puerta semiabierta. Se detuvo, como la vez anterior, y esperó a que no hubiera nadie a la vista para entrar. Cerró suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas, sabiendo de sobra que aquella silueta que permanecía apoyada en una columna la había sentido llegar. Se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera.

-Esa fue una manera un tanto infantil de tratar a su subordinado.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas hablando. –se defendió el peliazul mirándola de reojo.

-Yo creo que si. –Arien se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Buscó sus ojos.- ¿_Celoso_? –Sabía de sobra que estaba en lo cierto, pero disfrutaba enormemente con aquel juego. Saga alzó una ceja.

-¿Del chico? –La gracia rió ante lo evidente de la pregunta.- Ni en broma.

-Antes mentías mejor. –recortó el par de pasos que los separaban y, juguetona, fue acariciando, con la yema de sus dedos, su pecho. No tardó en llegar al cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Si alguna vez la hubieran preguntado que era lo que más extrañaba de Saga cuando estaba lejos, probablemente diría que era aquella expresión. El peliazul acostumbraba a mostrarse indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ella sabía que aquellos eran los mejores momentos: cuando en realidad aquel rostro impasible no era más que una frágil máscara que amenazaba con romperse si ella se acercaba demasiado.

Sonrió cuando los ojos verdes del príncipe se posaron fugazmente en sus labios.

-Antes solías tener mejor gusto. –rió ante la mordaz respuesta que solo indicaba una cosa: Saga estaba _terriblemente_ celoso y era realmente adorable en aquellos casos.

-Si el príncipe no me presta la atención que necesito… tendré que buscarla en otra parte. ¿No crees? –Se puso de puntillas y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos antes de que Saga tuviera oportunidad de protestar.- Además, Argol es un chico bastante guapo si me preguntas. Y divertido.

El gemelo dejó escapar un gemido de disgusto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, hasta que quedó apoyado en la columna.

-De todos modos, no se de que te quejas. –casi sin querer, las manos de Saga se posaron en sus caderas.- Estoy aquí.

-Oh, si. –abrió los ojos despacio, mirándola de soslayo, y antes de que la gracia tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el montaraz la sujetó de la cintura, cambiando posiciones y atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.- Reclamándome por haber sacado a pasear a tu _juguetito_. –No esperó por una respuesta, simplemente la besó. La gracia entreabrió los labios dispuesta a dejarlo avanzar y se aferró a su melena.

-No te veo muy disgustado. –murmuró casi sin aliento.

-Tsh… -la animó a callar, antes de explorar nuevamente la calidez de su boca.

Pasaron segundos, minutos… Envueltos únicamente en el sonido acelerado de sus respiraciones y el continuó murmullo del agua del aljibe. Sin embargo, la algarabía del exterior pronto llegó a sus oídos. Inmediatamente, Arien dejó que sus manos resbalaran, hasta quedar posadas en el pecho del príncipe. Lo empujó sutilmente hacia atrás, y lo miró a los ojos, encontrándolos rebosantes de confusión.

-Tu prometida se marcha. –Saga frunció el ceño disgustado.- Debes ir. –el peliazul ladeo el rostro, observándola con atención, y finalmente suspiró, derrotado y llevando la mirada al suelo.

-Si. –Se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.- Tienes razón.

Arien lo vio caminar, mirando fijamente su melena añil, y lo siguió rápidamente, hasta agarrar su mano. Saga se detuvo.

-Te veré luego. –El príncipe llevó sus ojos a la palma de su mano, donde la gracia acababa de dejar una llave. Buscó su mirada azul inmediatamente.- Sabes donde encontrarme.

No atinó a decir nada. Solo pudo verla marchar, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Apretó la llave y la guardó en su bolsillo. Sabía que la cerradura que abría se encontraba al final de los pasajes secretos que conducían a sus aposentos. Suspiró aliviado. Parecía que todo iba mejor de lo esperado.

Aguardó unos minutos, para no levantar sospecha, y salió.

Con suerte, aquella despedida solamente sería una cuestión de protocolo y en un par de segundos todo habría terminado. De todos ellos, solamente parte del equipo de rastreo sería extrañado. Agradeció a los dioses que al fin Hilda devolviera la paz que su presencia allí le había robado.

-X-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Milo esbozó una sonrisa radiante mientras se acercaba lentamente a Camus, sobre su caballo blanco.

-No creerás que íbamos a dejaros hacer solos el trabajo, ¿verdad? Estáis tan aislados allí al norte que es imposible que supierais que hacer en caso de emergencia…

Camus lo miró fijamente, sin esbozar un solo gesto de molestia. En realidad, no era necesario. A pesar de todas sus quejas y reticencia, Milo había terminado convirtiéndose en un buen amigo. Aunque insufrible. Y como tal, había aprendido a conocerlo. No había palabra alguna capaz de callarlo, pero si miradas asesinas.

-Oh, vamos. No te lo tomes en serio.

-No lo hago. –el menor de los dos sonrió aliviado.- Pero ahora también tendremos que cuidar de ti. –Inmediatamente, el gesto risueño se esfumó de su rostro.

-Puedo cuidarme solo.

-Si, claro. No lo dudo, alteza. –Debía confesar que aquello le resultaba enormemente divertido, y que ocultar su sonrisa le estaba resultando tarea difícil.- ¿Y Aioria? ¿Se fue con Kanon esta vez?

-No. –El peliazul se sopló el flequillo.- Sorprendentemente, Kanon quiso hacerse cargo de su escuadrón y se llevó al menos a Ikki con él.

-Todo irá bien.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Siempre que mantengas tus manos lejos de mi hermana.

-¿Los casi elfos sois siempre tan amargados? –farfulló disgustado.

-Quizá. Pero lo digo en serio. Lorin tiene tu edad, pero es de sangre pura. Para ella no eres más que un niño.

-¡Quizá tenga un espíritu infantil!

-Oh, si claro. –Camus espoleó a su caballo y continuó con el camino, siguiendo a los gemelos de Mizard y a su hermana.- ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga peliverde? Shaina… ¿Ya te olvidaste de ella?

-Bah… -sacudió la mano quitándole importancia.- Eso es otra cosa.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.

-Eres un hermano excesivamente sobreprotector y celoso, ¿sabias?

-Solamente con tipos como tú.

-¡No se de que te quejas tanto! En el fondo te gusto y me quieres.

-Eso sonó sucio.

-¡Demonios! –Camus lo miró de soslayo. Quizá hubiera sido buena idea que Dohko y Shion hubieran metido a Milo a actor. El teatro se le daba francamente bien.- ¿En que estas pensando, Camus de Acuario?

-¿Estáis listos? –inmediatamente, ambos miraron al frente, donde Lorin esperaba entre Cyd y Bud.

-¡Ya vamos! No se porque tanta prisa… la frontera no va a irse a ningún lado.

-¿Alguna vez tomas algo en serio?

-A veces.

-Bien, porque a partir de ahora, somos un equipo de rastreo y vigilancia. Ve pensando en los mil y un significados de la frase "_estar callado como una tumba_".

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Camus espoleó su caballo y alcanzó al galope a los otros tres. Milo rompió en carcajadas nada más escucharlo, y poco después se animó a seguirlo. Probablemente aquello sería divertido, sin duda, pero no pudo evitar echar una última mirada a la silueta de la ciudadela a sus espaldas.

Les extrañaría.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: WTF? Tarde más de lo esperado en publicar más que nada por puro despiste. Para las amantes del romance… creo que aquí hubo para dar y regalar. Aunque seamos claros, a nuestros chicos no les gustan las cosas fáciles. Solamente espero que no haya quedado tan azucarado como me pareció… porque no soy diestra en estos asuntos.

Gracias a todos por leer y escribir. Reviews anónimos al profile.¡Os cuidáis, que Damis se marcha de vacaciones a París unos días!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	23. Secretos al descubierto

**Capítulo 22: Secretos al descubierto**

-¿Puedes creértelo? –Kanon, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio escuchando las aventuras de los generales y el joven rey, con la mirada perdida en el oleaje del mar; se dio la vuelta para poder verlos. Apoyó los codos y la espalda en la baranda pulida del barco, y esbozó una casi tímida sonrisa.

-¡Eso ni siquiera sucedió así! –Baian se cruzó de brazos molestó.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da? _Casi_ sucedió _así_. –Io se sopló un mechón de su rosado cabello a la vez que se esforzaba por contener la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

-Tenéis cierto parecido con mis hermanos… -murmuró más para si mismo que otra cosa el gemelo menor. Inmediatamente, los dos chicos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, mientras las carcajadas de Julian y Tethys sacudieron la cubierta del barco.

Kanon los miró fugazmente, apenas a un metro de él, y por un momento, todas las palabras, las bromas y burlas, que se estaban formando segundos antes en su cabeza… se esfumaron. Tragó saliva y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sabiendo que de alguna manera, Tethys mantenía su atención en él.

-Entretanto chisme aún no me habéis hablado de como os van las cosas con el nuevo rey… -dijo con la mirada fija en Julian. El joven peliazul sonrió con cierta picardía.

-Eso es porque todo va según lo planeado, ¡o quizá mejor! –Kanon alzó una ceja, fingiendo una impresión que no sentía.- Solo míralos. Los generales de Atlantis y aquí los tienes, disfrutando de una magnífica travesía por la bahía en compañía de su rey y su hermosa reina. ¿Cómo pueden quejarse?

-En realidad, deberíamos agradecerle a Kanon. Estas cosas solo suceden cuando el viene… -terció Isaak.- No tengo la menor idea de por qué….

-¡Cómo sea! –respondió sonriente el rey, mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven rubia.- Aprovechando que estamos aquí, y que la sonrisa de mi preciosa reina parece haber resurgido de sus cenizas… -Tethys y Kanon intercambiaron una mirada.- Pensé que sería buena idea salir un rato a navegar. Además… tenemos algo para ti.

-¿Para mi? –la curiosidad comenzaba a ser mayor de lo que el gemelo esperaba. Julian asintió.- ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Bueno, tras la coronación, estuvimos reflexionando acerca de todo lo que comenzaba a moverse en las Tierras Libres. Y Tethys tuvo una magnifica idea.

El señor de los mares rebuscó entre sus ropas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Sacó una pequeña bolsa negra, aterciopelada, con el Tridente dorado bordado en ella y se lo tendió al montaraz. Kanon estiró la mano con cierta duda, mirando con cierto recelo a su joven _amigo_.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!

-¡Ábrelo!

Tras el cúmulo de protestas, Kanon se encogió sutilmente de hombros, y tal como le dijeron, tiró con cuidado de los cordones que cerraban la bolsa. Sin embargo, lo que encontró no era en absoluto esperado. Le resultó imposible ocultar el gesto de sorpresa de su rostro, y entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo, pero su voz se negó a abandonar su garganta. Inmediatamente miró a Tethys.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad? –alcanzó a decir la sirena. Kanon, que parecía haberse perdido súbitamente en su mirada celeste, asintió. Instantes después volvió la vista al dije que sostenía en su mano: una replica tan perfecta del de su hermano, que probablemente nadie se daría cuenta si lo cambiaba.

-Tethys pensó que el hecho de que solamente uno de vosotros portara el Dije verdadero, resultaba ciertamente peligroso. –Aclaró el rey.- Y de echo, no le faltaba razón. Solamente haría falta echaros un vistazo a ti y a Saga, ver quien lleva el Dije y uno sabría quien es el primogénito del antiguo rey; con el peligro que eso conlleva... –Aún en silencio, Kanon ladeó el rostro levemente. Tenían razón.- Este, no tiene ninguna propiedad especial, aunque esta labrado por nuestros mejores joyeros, y la gema es de las más hermosas que podemos encontrar en Atlantis.

-Pero si tú también llevas uno… -murmuró la rubia.- No tienen porque saber quién es quién a primera vista. Al menos dificultaremos un poco el proceso. –El gemelo asintió despacio, y tras unos segundos en que su mirada pareció perderse en la joya, sonrió con sinceridad. Alzó el rostro y vio de uno a otro.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. –dijo.

-¡No las des! Es el regalo de Atlantis para un buen amigo. –Algo en el corazón del peliazul se rompió en aquel instante.- Aunque imagino que te hubiera gustado ser el heredero de la corona de Naur…

Kanon guardó silencio una vez más. Observó como Tethys se despedía tímidamente y se alejaba por la cubierta del hermoso navío. En aquel momento le resultaba francamente difícil pensar en Naur, pero un nuevo vistazo al colgante le sirvió para encontrar las palabras que no había atinado a decir segundos antes.

-En realidad no pensé mucho acerca de eso.

-¿En serio? –preguntó casi con incredulidad Julian. Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene caso. Las cosas han venido dadas de esta manera. Créeme cuando digo que ha sido suficiente con aceptar la nueva situación.

-Imagino que si… pero no es lo mismo que si tu hermano mayor te sacara un par de años. ¿Cuánto te saca Saga? ¿Diez minutos?

-La verdad es que no lo se. –sonrió.

-La cuestión es que él es el heredero por cuestión de minutos. Bien podrías serlo tú, y sinceramente, lo harías bien.

-También mi hermano.

-No lo dudo.

-De hecho, el idiota lo haría mejor. –Esta vez fue Julian el que alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Kanon, sin embargo, agitó una mano restándole importancia al asunto.- Además, ¿para que quiero una corona? ¿Para tener infinitas responsabilidades que me aten a un trono?

-Para tener poder. –Julian se encogió de hombros y el gemelo esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo tendré de todas formas, solamente que dejando las responsabilidades y la diplomacia a mi hermano.

-¡Tampoco es un mal plan!

-Además, siendo rey no tendría posibilidad de venir aquí cada vez que quisiera…

-X-

Kagaho permaneció con la mirada perdida durante toda la conversación. No era que aquello no le interesase, al contrarío. Parecía que las cosas cada vez se ponían más y más emocionantes en la voz de Aiacos. Sin embargo, su cabeza parecía un remolino de sentimientos y emociones imposibles de controlar.

Desde que Violate y él habían vuelto de Naur, se sentía extraño. No porque cuestionase su propio trabajo, sino porque Aldebarán había removido viejos recuerdos que creía enterrados. Desde ese día, no había dejado de revivir una y otra vez la noche en que Sísifo y Hasgard fueron asesinados. No podía. Aldebarán era simplemente demasiado parecido a su padre como para que aquella pesadilla que lo había atormentado por tanto tiempo y que creía olvidada… volviera al rincón de su cerebro al que pertenecía.

Había sido perturbador.

Los ojos oscuros del chico, abiertos de par en par, fijos en los suyos. Mas su rostro desencajado, y la expresión confusa que lo adornaba, no habían podido disimular el deje de furia que había iluminado su mirada por un instante. Aldebarán en verdad lo odiaba. Y si el chico seguía siendo parecido al que una vez conoció, sabía de sobra que no cualquiera se ganaba aquel sentimiento de su parte.

Era merecido, no tenía ninguna duda. Pero entonces, cuando parecía comprender que aquello era justo, su mente divagaba y volaba hasta encontrar la imagen aniñada de la Niamh que permanecía en su memoria. Recordaba aquella expresión decidida, su actitud ciertamente dominante pero también protectora, su cabello del mismo color del fuego y sus ojos tan cristalinos como el agua del mar.

No podía imaginar si quiera como sería el momento en que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse. Porque estaba seguro que lo harían… el destino era demasiado caprichoso como para privarles de tal desenlace.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo alentaba a guardar aquel secreto que escondía la chiquilla. Sabía que lo correcto era decirle al Emperador que sabía quien era otra de las Gracias perdidas. Quizá lo hiciera en algún momento… pero estaba seguro que aún habría que esperar para que tal cosa sucediera.

Sus sentimientos estaban demasiado confusos como para tomar una decisión de tal envergadura.

Años atrás había sido él quien marcó inevitable el destino de todos con su traición. Seguía sin arrepentirse por haber entregado a Sísifo y Hasgard. Pero había crecido, ya no era más un adolescente. Y ahora comprendía el daño que había hecho a dos niños a los que había dejado huérfanos y que no tenían culpa alguna. Dos niños que lo habían tratado como un hermano mayor… a pesar de todos los desplantes que su caprichosa forma de ser les había hecho.

Solamente podía concederles un poco de tiempo. Se lo debía.

-¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? –La voz de Aiacos lo sacó de su ensoñación rápidamente.- Llevo hablándote un buen rato. ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?

-Nada. Nada. ¿Qué decías?

-El Emperador ha convocado un consejo. –Kagaho alzó una ceja con curiosidad.- Debemos ir. Pandora, Violate, Minos, Radamanthys, Thanatos e Hypnos también van.

-Parece serio…

-Probablemente lo sea. Desde que volvió de la maldita Torre de la Hechicería nadie lo ha visto. Me preguntó que sucedió con el mago…

-X-

Tethys posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su camarote en el preciso instante en que una conocida voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Se giró como un resorte, y en menos de lo que pudo pestañear, la mano de Afrodita se cerró sobre la suya, girando el picaporte y animándola a entrar.

-Adelante, alteza. Tenemos algo interesante de lo que hablar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir, cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Con nerviosismo, se llevó una mano a su melena ondulada y la acomodó nuevamente, evitando en la medida de lo posible que su mirada se cruzase con la del peliceleste.

-¿Ocurre algo, Afrodita? –alcanzó a preguntar, ocultando por todos los medios posibles la ansiedad que la corroía.

-Eso depende del modo en que se mire la situación. –La rubia alzó una ceja y ladeó el rostro sutilmente.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para un encuentro como este… al rey no le gustaría saber de tus métodos.

-¡Oh! Estoy seguro que al rey no le gustaría saber muchas cosas… -Súbitamente, el corazón de la sirena se aceleró, pero guardó silencio.- ¿Cómo esta Kanon? ¿Le gustó vuestro regalo?

Tethys lo miró por primera vez. Sentía su pulso vibrar con fuerza en la sien, como si su corazón quisiera advertirla de alguna manera, de que lo que continuaba no iba a gustarle. Sin embargo, por muy inquietante que Afrodita le resultara, y por mucho que ella misma tuviera que ocultar… Debía mantenerse entera. Respiró hondo y ocultó el temblor de su voz y sus manos lo mejor que pudo.

-Julian acaba de dárselo. Parece que si.

-¡Como no! Es una excelente joya… -El joven se acercó peligrosamente a ella.- A Kanon le fascinan las cosas hermosas, después de todo. Pero me pregunto cuál de las joyas de Atlantis le gustará más... –Afrodita acarició su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, e instintivamente, Tethys lo apartó de un manotazo.- Tranquila, alteza… solo quiero hablar de nuestro buen amigo. –La reina tragó saliva pero no bajó la mirada un solo instante.- No dejo de preguntarme cómo es que Julian no se ha percatado de lo mucho que cambia vuestro carácter cuando Kanon visita Atlantis.

-¿Me estas acusando de algo? –Esta vez fue él quien sonrió, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia.

-¿Acusándoos? No, mi reina. Os informo. –Afrodita se alejó un par de pasos y se acomodó en la butaca del camarote tranquilamente.- Imagino que pasasteis una buena noche después de todo, aunque vuestros ojos digan que no dormisteis en exceso.

La reina se congeló en su lugar. Entrecerró los ojos sutilmente, manteniéndolos clavados en aquellas dos frías turquesas que la miraban de vuelta con aire malévolo y burlón. Infinidad de imágenes y posibles situaciones pasaron por su mente en aquel momento. ¿Qué pretendía Afrodita? ¿Acaso tenía la certeza de que…? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Habían sido cuidadosos! Apretó los dientes, a la espera de que el hombre soltara todo su veneno.

-Veréis, alteza. –Se apartó la melena del rostro y la colocó tras la oreja.- La cuestión es que toda posibilidad de que tu aventura con uno de los amigos más preciados del rey pase inadvertida, es ya inexistente. ¡No puedo imaginarme como se sentirá Julian cuando sepa que su reina abandona el dormitorio de nuestro invitado a hurtadillas por las mañanas!

-¡¿Qué es lo que buscas? –exclamó, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. El tipo amplió aún más su enfermiza sonrisa.

-Lo sabéis.

-¿De verdad anhelas la corona? ¡Es un imposible!

-Quizá. Sin embargo… Kanon resultó ser un consejero de lo más apreciado por nuestro rey. No toma una decisión de importancia sin consultarle a él, y sus opiniones pesan más que las del resto. Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué dejar que sea un extranjero el que maneje nuestro reino? ¿Por qué un príncipe ajeno a nuestra corona tiene tanto poder aquí?

-Probablemente sus consejos sean más útiles que los tuyos.

-Eres valiente después de todo. –El hecho de que hubiera dejado de tratarla con el respeto acostumbrado, la inquietaba aún más.- Kanon es un estorbo. O eres tú quien lo aparta, o me asegurare de que los dos caigáis. Y te aseguro que poco me importa la Alianza de los Reinos Libres. Tengo mis propios métodos de supervivencia. –Los ojos cerúleos de la reina se abrieron de par en par, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Afrodita se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.- Julian pedirá su cabeza, y Alcanor no tendrá opción alguna de salir de esta. Es cuestión de tiempo que se sepa que sois amantes. –dijo antes de abrir y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Tethys continuó con la mirada perdida, en el punto por el que se había ido, unos segundos más. Finalmente, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, a medida que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

Estaban condenados.

-X-

Casi a la vez, todos se levantaron como señal de respeto cuando el Emperador entró en la habitación. Sin hacer un solo gesto que dejara patente que Hades se había percatado de la reverencia, el rey de Ambar tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, de oscura caoba, que brillaba tenuemente bajo la luz del mediodía que se filtraba a través de las cristaleras de colores.

Alzó el rostro y sin más preámbulo comenzó a hablar.

-Las negociaciones con el Nigromante han sido improductivas. –dijo.- Parece ser que el viejo loco sigue pensando que puede ser completamente imparcial en este asunto. –Nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio.- Sin embargo, a pesar de que nuestra petición a ha sido rechazada sin ser tenida en cuenta siquiera… Aspros me desveló ciertos puntos interesantes. –Se aclaró la garganta, y por primera vez en días, miró a los rostros de sus hombres más cercanos.- Como primogénito de Naur que fue, mantiene un lazo con los dragones de fuego. –Un ligero sobresaltó atacó a sus hombres.- Eso, es sin duda un problema. Porque si él disfruta de dicho privilegio, considerándose un renegado… probablemente los gemelos también lo hagan, aunque aún no lo sepan.

-Señor. –Fue Hypnos quien se atrevió a romper el silencio. Hades lo miró y con un gesto de su cabeza lo animó a hablar.- ¿Eso significa que Aspros conoce el paradero del Señor de los Dragones?

-Casi con toda seguridad, si. Lo cual, será bastante problemático si alguien accede a esa información antes que Ambar. Aspros no hablará, al menos no con nosotros. No habrá forma alguna de sacarle el secreto.

-Entonces solamente podemos anticiparnos. –Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Minos.- Si los gemelos aún no saben de su don… Debemos actuar. Debemos darnos prisa: descubrir el paradero de Naur antes que ellos y someterlo, o encontrar a los chicos y conseguir el Dije.

-Exacto. –Hades esbozó una sonrisa malévola.- Actuaremos. Sin embargo, no debemos descuidar la vigilancia de la Torre. Puede que Aspros nos de la espalda, pero no sabemos si hará lo mismo con Alcanor. Quizá le quede algo de corazón después de todo.

-¿Y el chico que esta con él?

-Se llama Shaka. –aclaró el Emperador.- Es el único aprendiz conocido que Aspros ha tenido.

-¿Un aprendiz? –Hades asintió ante el escepticismo de Thanatos, que el mismo había sentido en un primer momento.

-Lo vigilaremos. Pero nuestra prioridad es Alcanor.

-¿Tenéis algo en mente, mi señor? –Hades asintió.

-Por un lado mantendremos bajo vigilancia, a una distancia prudencial, la Torre y buscaremos por nuestra cuenta los posibles sitios donde pueda estar Naur. Y por otro, enviaremos nuestras fuerzas a Alcanor.

-¿Señor? –Esta vez, fue Aiacos quien titubeó.

-Nuestra prioridad absoluta será recuperar el Dije sin llamar la atención. Y bajo ningún concepto la vida del chico estará en peligro: lo quiero vivo.

-¿Y el otro? ¿El menor?

-No lo necesitamos.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Pandora y Violate irán. –Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar semejante plan. Los generales, por su lado, ocultaron su sorpresa lo mejor que pudieron.- Nadie sabrá vuestra verdadera identidad, entrareis en la corte, y conseguiréis lo que os pido.

-¿Cómo vamos a sacar al chico de allí?

-No es necesario. Quiero el Dije. A él solamente mantenedlo vivo. Y conseguid toda la información que podáis de Alcanor y de mi sobrino. –El Emperador se puso en pie.- Preparaos, os daré el aviso cuando llegué el momento oportuno de partir.

-X-

-Aquí tenéis. –Shaina dejó la bandeja en la mesa cuidando de que su mirada no se cruzase con la de Saga. No tenía nada en contra del príncipe, pero ahora, la situación era diferente y todo el mundo comenzaba a hablar. Una cosa era tratar únicamente con el príncipe heredero al trono de su reino… y otra aprender a lidiar también con el de Naur.

Sin embargo, su extraña actitud distante, no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? –preguntó esperanzado Máscara Mortal.

-Alguien aquí no aprecia su dignidad ni un poco… -murmuró Shura mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza helada y le sacaba un par de sonrisas a los demás.

-No puedo.

-La taberna esta prácticamente vacía. –Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Saga estaba dispuesto a echarle un cable a su amigo y compañero.- Seguro que Giste puede cubrirte un rato.

-¡No! No sería adecuado. –La peliverde inclinó el rostro sutilmente y antes de que nadie más pudiera insistir, se dio la vuelta. Saga ladeó el rostro, confundido.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –murmuró viéndola marchar.

-Te dije que alguien pretendía tirar su dignidad por la ventana. –Vio de soslayo la seriedad con al que Shura volvió a hablar, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de las chicas. La cara de Ángelo, sin embargo, era otra cosa.- Deberíais escucharme más seguido.

-Imbecil. –murmuró Máscará. Shura apenas movió uno solo de sus músculos antes de que Saga interviniera.

-Como sea… Ha huido.

Lo que no decía, era que aquella reacción comenzaba a resultarle más habitual de lo que le gustaría aceptar. De un tiempo para acá, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. Los rumores sobre su identidad parecían correr como la espuma, y a medida que pasaban los días, las reacciones comenzaban a gustarle cada vez menos. Siempre le había resultado agradable aquella cercanía con la que todo el mundo les trataba. Y ahora… cada vez eran más frecuentes las muestras frías de respeto, las fingidas reverencias a un príncipe que parecía ya no consideraban suyo…

Shaina era el claro ejemplo. Siempre lo había tratado bien, había demostrado que tenia un fuerte carácter sin importarle que fuera un príncipe o no. Pero nunca había agachado la cabeza de aquel modo ni lo había rehuido. Porque estaba seguro, que era eso y no los infructíferos intentos de Máscara Mortal por tenerla cerca, lo que la había espantado.

Suspiró y en el preciso instante en que sintió la mirada curiosa de Arien sobre si, volteó el rostro dispuesto a continuar la conversación y hacer como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado por su mente. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, algo llamó su atención. Las mejillas de Niamh se habían sonrojado sutilmente, y su mirada se paseaba nerviosa por el viejo local, volviendo una y otra vez a la entrada. El peliazul tuvo entonces la impresión de que la joven Naurilor no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había sucedido con ellos.

Llevó entonces sus ojos verdes al punto al que ella miraba con tanto interés, y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando vio como Aioros se acercaba hasta su mesa con cierta expresión nerviosa plasmada en el rostro. Saga alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante aquel hallazgo y esperó a que su amigo llegase hasta ellos.

-¡Mirad quién nos honra con su presencia! –exclamó burlón.

-Si, si. –Saludó a todos fugazmente con un gesto de la mano, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de la pelirroja, sonrió. Sin embargo, sabiéndose el centro de atención en ese momento, carraspeó y miró a Saga.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora. –Antes de que se diera cuenta, Aioros lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro con él sin escuchar ninguna de sus airadas protestas.

-X-

Kanon esperó apoyado en el marco de la ventana. La noche había caído hacía largo rato, y las estrellas brillaban hermosas en el firmamento nocturno, reflejándose en el agua. Sin embargo, había algo que lo mantenía inquieto. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había mirado la puerta, con la esperanza de que Tethys apareciera en cualquier momento. Pero parecía que sus esperanzas de pasar su última noche en Atlantis con ella, se desvanecían.

Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella. Giró el rostro y observó la joya que reposaba en la mesilla, y sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, en un intento vano por distraerse. En realidad no sabía si era tan buena idea como Julian había sugerido, pero la llevaría de vuelta a casa y luego pensaría que hacer con ella. Se sopló el flequillo, y casi sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar lentamente al mundo de los sueños.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Pero cuando sus parpados se abrieron, probablemente horas después, se topó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la sirena, acurrucada a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado, y parecía que Tethys no llevaba demasiado tiempo dormida. Se incorporó sobre su codo, con el ceño fruncido y secó las lágrimas de aquel rostro de marfil con el dorso de sus dedos.

Sonrió. A veces se sorprendía a si mismo de lo mucho que cambiaba en su presencia. Quizá tendría que recordarlo cuando volviera a casa y se riera de lo tonta que le parecía la actitud de su hermano o de Aioria. Pero antes de que sus pensamientos fueran más allá, se topó con la mirada casi cristalina de la rubia, viéndolo de vuelta.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el peliazul, recordando las lágrimas que acaba de secar.

Mas antes de que pudiera escuchar una respuesta, los ojos de Tethys se llenaron nuevamente de aquellas perlas cristalinas. La rubia se mordió los labios en un intento inútil por acallar sus sollozos y hundió su rostro en el pecho del príncipe de Naur.

-¡Lo sabe! –murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Kanon la abrazó, acariciando su espalda lentamente, intentando calmarla. Besó su pelo y frunció el ceño mientras la escucha murmurar un montón de cosas ininteligibles.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién lo sabe? –Buscó sus labios y los atrapó antes de que ella pudiera responder.- Tranquilízate. –La reina asintió.

-Afrodita… sabe lo nuestro. –Un par de enormes lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mientras Kanon sintió como algo en su mundo se partía en dos. ¿Cómo?- Me vio salir de tu habitación… Debió de estar vigilándome. –Dijo como si hubiera leído su mente.- ¿Kanon?

Pero Kanon, parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo, pero nada surgió de ellos. Frunció el ceño un poco más si era posible, y finalmente negó con el rostro.

-¿Qué te dijo? –farfulló.

-Te quiere lejos de aquí… Siempre supe que tenía aspiraciones al trono, pero parece que no se han ido con el tiempo. Al contrario. Y la estima que Julian siente hacía ti es un gran estorbo. Me dijo que o yo me deshacía de ti, o Julian no tardaría en saber de esto. No le importa nada, ni Atlantis, ni Julian, ni la Alianza. Lo dejó en claro, Kanon… Quiere tu cabeza. Tienes que irte.

-Pero… -se sentó y se revolvió el pelo con cierto nerviosismo.- ¿El trono? Para eso tiene que pasar sobre Julian.

-No importa, Kanon. Lo conozco. Si sigues aquí no tardará en decírselo… -La sostuvo súbitamente de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás pidiéndome que me vaya? –preguntó. La rubia asintió entre lágrimas.- Tethys…

-¡Kanon! ¡Escuchamé! –tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- Si Julian sabe de esto, te matará. No me pidas que lidie con eso. ¡No podría!

-¿Y tú? ¿Me crees estúpido? ¿Qué pasaría contigo? –Tethys se encogió de hombros sutilmente. Kanon no necesitaba más respuesta.- ¡Por los dioses!

-Vete. –insistió asintiendo con nerviosismo.- Te haré saber cuando las cosas vayan a mejor… Pero no puedo arriesgarte… Ni por mi, ni por toda la gente que te necesita, Kanon. Alguien en Alcanor tiene que saber acerca de Afrodita, adviérteles.

-X-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –exclamó cuando lo soltó en el callejón.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Si, si, ya lo oí. Pero un "por favor" hubiera estado bien, _alteza_. –Se sobó la cabeza mientras un mohín de disgusto adornaba su rostro.

-¡Oh, venga! No hagas un berrinche por un _pequeño_ tirón de pelos. Accidental, debo decir. –Saga entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Accidental? ¿Pequeño?

-No hubiera sucedido si no tuvieras esa melena de niñita.

-No empecemos con _eso_ otra vez, Aioros.

-Vale, como digas. Pero no lloriquees, sabes que tengo razón. –Saga se sopló el flequillo.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –masculló. Pero al ver como el rostro del arquero cambiaba de color sutilmente, una sonrisa ciertamente pícara se dibujó en sus labios.- ¿O de quién? –Al arquero le resultó imposible ocultar su sorpresa ante aquella pregunta tan directa y certera.

-Pues… verás… -Si había algo que Saga disfrutaba enormemente, era aquellos momentos en que Aioros no era capaz de hilar una palabra con otra mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un intenso color rojo imposible de disimular.

-¿Si? –Y admitía que nunca, _nunca_, se lo ponía fácil. ¿Dónde quedaría lo divertido si no?

-Pues… -Aioros resopló, se apartó el flequillo y miró al peliazul, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada: se divertía a su costa.- Vale, suficiente. Quita esa cara. –Saga alzó las cejas.

-¿Cuál cara?

-_Esa _cara.

-Es la única que tengo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que tienes es una _terrible_ cara de inocencia.

-¿Tú crees? –Aioros iba a contestar, cuando se percató de lo estúpida que estaba sonando la improvisada discusión.

-¡Arg! ¡Cállate y escucha!

-Escucho. –Aioros rodó los ojos.

-Tengo algo importante que decir, ¿puedes solamente no ser molesto y escucharme un minuto? –El peliazul asintió aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.- Bien porque yo…

-¿Te estás tirando a…? –Aioros no lo dejó acabar.

-¡Saga! –la cara de espantó en el arquero era más que evidente, y al gemelo mayor le resultó difícil no estallar en carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tienes que decirlo así? ¡Haces que suene sucio!

-Bueno, es que es…

-¡Cállate! Además, ni siquiera me la estoy… -se encogió de hombros.- ¡Como sea! –agitó las manos con nerviosismo, cuando intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.- La cuestión es que… ayer la besé. O me besó. O nos besamos. –La expresión divertida del peliazul iba en aumento a medida que seguía hablando.- ¡No lo se!

-¿Cuál es el problema? No es como si fuera la primera… -Saga se sopló el flequillo.- Aunque si me preguntas, podías haberte buscado a otra… ¡Niamh!

-¡Oye! Para empezar, ¡esto es _tú_ culpa!

-¿_Mi_ culpa?

-¡_Tú_ culpa! –El arquero lo golpeteó en el pecho con su dedo índice.- Me ocupé de ella para que te dejara tranquilo y ahora… ¡_Mira_!

-Por lo que veo te encargaste _muy_ bien de ella…

-Imbecil. –gruñó Aioros.- ¿Qué se supone debo hacer ahora?

-¿Pues yo que se? Divierteté.

-¿Así? ¿Sin más? Yuzu…

-Oye, Niamh no es la primera mujer a la que has besado, idiota. No se por qué le das tantas vueltas. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Pues que… -Aioros se cruzó de brazos.- Me gusta. –murmuró. Saga ladeó el rostro, esta vez más serio.

-Ya. –se tomó unos segundos para continuar.- Entonces no se te ocurra mencionarle a Yuzuriha. Y aprovecha mientras puedas…

-¿Eso es lo que haces tú? –De pronto todo rastro de burla en el rostro del mayor se esfumó.

-No vayas por ahí, Aioros.

-¿Por qué no? Cambia el nombre de Niamh por el de Arien y el de Yuzu por Hilda y ahí tienes, la misma historia.

-Ni de cerca parecida. Buena suerte. –No tenía intención alguna de seguir escuchando aquello. La diversión había desaparecido. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la taberna.- Tienes la suerte de que Yuzuriha es una mujer increíble, no un témpano de hielo que te odia y al que odias. –murmuró.

-X-

Milo se acurrucó en su capa, y la observó detenidamente. Nunca antes se había parado a pensar acerca de las costumbres de los elfos, a pesar de tener a uno de ellos como su propio padre adoptivo. Sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas cuando se trataba de Lorin.

Era cierto que no conocía a ningún otro elfo del norte, pero aquella chica tenía algo especial. Llevaba horas allí, mirando el horizonte sin haber pegado ojo siquiera y lucía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ella. Era como si su penetrante mirada gris, que relucía más que cualquier otra estrella en la noche, pudiera atravesar montañas y ver que había más allá. La joven elfa era todo un misterio que estaba más que dispuesto a desvelar.

Se acercó despacio hasta el risco donde estaba de guardia, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y, sin que ella hiciera ningún gesto que delatara que se había dado cuenta de su presencia allí, se sentó a su lado.

-Hora del cambio de guardia. –Dijo. Lorin asintió, sin mirarle.- Ha sido una noche tranquila, ¿no?

-Si.

El peliazul llevó la mirada al mismo punto que ella y guardó silencio por un rato. Por extraño que resultase, disfrutaba de su compañía tranquila y silenciosa. Era… reconfortante y casi mística, le infundía una sensación de que todo estaría bien difícil de explicar.

-¿Por qué viniste? –la pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. La miró de soslayo y jugueteó con una rama entre sus manos. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿A dónde?

-Aquí, con nosotros. Esta misión…

-Me enviaron.

-Se que fuiste tú quien lo solicitó. –"_Vine por ti_" quiso decir, pero calló.

-¿Qué importancia tiene? –Dijo, sin embargo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta vez fue ella la que se encogió de hombros aún sin mirarlo.

-Ninguna supongo.

-¿Estas bien? –había algo extraño en ella en aquel momento, y no sabía decir que era. Pero de pronto, la luz que desprendía parecía haberse apagado… dando paso a una oscuridad insondable y tenebrosa.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En lo fácil que cambian nuestras vidas de la noche a la mañana. –Milo ladeó el rostro sin saber muy bien a que atenerse.- Hoy eres feliz, sientes que el mundo esta en tu mano y mañana, al amanecer, todo cambia…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estuve pensando en la princesa Hilda. –El peliazul alzó una ceja sorprendido.- Ella… -Lorin rió, pero de un modo tan frío que Milo supo inmediatamente que no se sentía en absoluto feliz, sino que aquel era un gesto cargado de amargura y pesar.- Ella esta enamorada, ¿sabes?

-Oh. –En realidad, poco le importaba lo que sucediera con la princesa de las nieves si no tenía nada que ver con su hermano.

-Y ahora, todo el asunto de Saga… -Negó una vez más con el rostro.- Si tan solo tu hermano hubiera tenido un poco mas de delicadeza… ¡Si se hubiera detenido a mirar a la persona y no se hubiera comportado como un auténtico imbecil!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo, Lorin?

-¡Digo que Saga no tiene la menor idea de cómo tratarla! Ella es una dama, una princesa… merece algo más que una rabieta infantil llena de desprecio, Milo.

-¿Crees que esto solo se reduce a ella? –preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Qué ella es la única que sufre?

-Ella… -"_Si_" pensó Milo. "_Eso sientes_".- Es mi amiga, se lo que siente aunque nunca lo diga.

-No tienes la menor idea de lo que estas hablando, Lorin. ¡Saga también ama, y ella también es una dama, una princesa…! ¡No una déspota que mira con desprecio a todos a su alrededor!

-¡¿Qué puede saber él de amor, Milo? –Esta vez lo miró a los ojos, y en lugar de la normalmente alegre mirada del peliazul, encontró una muy distinta: una herida y furiosa.

-¡Lo suficiente como para tener el valor de vivir su vida a pesar del destino que le han impuesto! ¿Te parece poco? ¿Debía acaso renunciar a todo, romperle el corazón a alguien por el que él daría la vida solo para que _tu_ princesa se sintiera menos humillada? –Resopló, sin creerse del todo que aquella conversación estuviera teniendo lugar.- Es mi hermano del que hablas y las cosas van mucho más allá que el orgullo herido de una princesita caprichosa.

-¡Hilda no es…!

-¿No? Yo creo que si. O al menos así la pintas. Fue tu reina junto con mi padre quien tomo esta decisión, no mi hermano. Y si crees que lo correcto hubiera sido arrodillarse ante tu adorada Hilda para que no se sintiera despreciada, estas terriblemente equivocada. Ese no es el estilo de Alcanor. –Se apartó un mechón de su melena con un manotazo.- ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes tú del amor?

-Se que no quiero amar. –Algo en el corazón de Milo se rompió a pesar de la furia que sentía.- No quiero querer a alguien para que mañana me lo arrebaten. –Lorin se puso en pie y lo miró por última vez.- Así que vuelve a casa, Milo. Este no es tu lugar.

-X-

Cuando terminó de ensillar a su caballo, volteó a verla. No podía creerse que en realidad aquella mujer por la que moría, hubiera conseguido convencerle para que se marchara. Y allí la tenía, pálida y con el rostro tan triste que su único deseo hubiera sido poder llevársela consigo. La atrajo hacia si y dejó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Ven conmigo… -murmuró. Tethys cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No puedo. Lo sabes. –La mano de Kanon se cerró sobre su nuca y atrapó su boca entre la suya. Era en momentos como aquel, cuando todo el negro panorama que se cernía sobre ellos parecía desaparecer. Sin embargo, segundo a segundo que pasaba sumida en aquel interminable beso, sentía como si la vida se le escapara cada vez un poco más.-Vete. –Dijo entre lágrimas. Kanon asintió.

-Pienso volver por ti. –ella sonrió, pues aunque sabía lo doloroso y difícil que sería aquello… Era consciente de que lo haría, Kanon nunca rompería una promesa. No a ella.

-Lo se. Estaré esperandote.

-Te quiero. –robó un último beso de sus labios y montó rápidamente a su caballo, que piafaba con nerviosismo.

-Yo también. –susurró ella.

Kanon la miró a los ojos una vez más, probablemente la última en mucho tiempo y asintió. Espoleó al hermoso animal gris, que se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y con un gesto de su rostro, se despidió. Volvió la vista al frente y emprendió el galope a toda prisa en la todavía durmiente Atlantis.

Sin embargo, hubiera jurado que la sonrisa de Afrodita relucía entre las sombras que comenzaban a rodear a Tethys. Sentía que huía, dejándola atrás. Pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. No ahora. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Volvería. Volvería por ella.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Y aquí está el capítulo 22. A todos, muchas gracias por el tiempo que os tomáis para leer y por los reviews. Los replys a los anónimos en el profile. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	24. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 23: Revelaciones**

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de abandonar su dormitorio. Se aseguró de que las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas de las dos noches pasadas no fueran visibles y se atusó la melena dorada. Tethys alzó el rostro y respiró hondo.

Con firmes zancadas llegó hasta el comedor, donde su rey esperaba por el desayuno.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con sincera preocupación. La sirena se limitó a asentir, tomando asiento a su lado, donde uno de los mozos había preparado su silla.

-Suele sucederme después de navegar.

-Lo se. –Julian esbozó una sonrisa, que pretendía ser reconfortante, y acarició la mano de su reina.

-Come algo, te hará bien. Apenas has probado bocado en los últimos días y tu estómago debe asentarse. –Tethys imitó el gesto, sonriendo del mejor modo posible, y tomando la taza de porcelana que reposaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, no la pasó desapercibido el gesto preocupado de Julian.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Pues… -El peliazul perdió su mirada celeste en el fondo de su taza y se encogió de hombros.- Kanon debe estar a punto de llegar a Alcanor. –Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia.- Me preocupa el modo en que se fue. Tan rápido e improvisado… sin avisar.

-En la nota decía que…

-Lo se, lo se. –Asintió nerviosamente.- Decía que había surgido un imprevisto y debía volver a casa. Supongo que enviara un mensajero tan pronto haya llegado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué la preocupación?

Lo cierto era que a Tethys no le gustaba hablar de aquel asunto. Se sentía incómoda y la peor de las traidoras. Julian había sido un verdadero príncipe con ella, y la había tratado como a una reina desde el primer día. No solo él… Unity también. No podía evitar sentir que la culpabilidad la carcomía día a día… pero tampoco podía olvidar a Kanon. Y era precisamente aquel sentimiento incontrolable el que la obligaba a investigar, a empaparse de toda la información posible acerca de las sospechas o suposiciones de Julian; porque, a veces, sus sueños no eran suficiente.

Aquellos segundos que el joven rey se tomó para contestar, se la hicieron eternos; mas aguantó estoicamente sin que su curiosidad y ansiedad la delataran. El peliazul, sin embargo, parecía pensar las mil y una palabras que podía usar para describir sus preocupaciones, como si lo que quería decir fuera lo suficientemente grave.

-No lo se. –dijo finalmente, y buscó sus ojos.- Kanon es… -se encogió de hombros.- Volátil y cambiante, igual que las mareas del mar. Por mucho que lo intente le es imposible obedecer ciegamente a alguien… nadie lo controla salvo él mismo. –guardó unos segundos de silencio.- ¡Y todo eso me gusta! Le da cierto aire indómito, igual que los dragones marinos de los cuentos que nos narraba mi padre… ¿Te acuerdas? –Tethys sonrió ante el recuerdo y asintió. El rey se sopló el flequillo.- Me gusta, pero es ciertamente irritante. Hace las cosas sin previo aviso, del modo en que considera conveniente y si quiere algo… simplemente lo consigue. –La sirena ladeó el rostro, escuchándolo atentamente y con curiosidad.

-Eso lo sabías desde el principio.

-En efecto. –Julian asintió.- Pero, ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado poder nombrarlo oficialmente mi consejero. Darle el título y que se dejara de andar de acá para allá igual que un pajarillo. Empieza a resultar peligroso, y no solamente para él.

-¿Y por qué no se lo diste?

-Pues porque no lo hubiera aceptado. O si lo hubiera hecho… hubiera seguido haciendo como le viniera en gana. –Por primera vez en días Tethys rió, su marido estaba en lo cierto.- Y sabes que no soporto tal cosa aunque se trate de Kanon.

-Lo se.

-La cuestión es, que tiene que empezar a pensar en que esto debe cambiar. Esta en Alcanor, o esta en Atlantis. –La sirena se respingó suavemente.- No puede seguir siendo poco más que un nómada.

-No dejara a su familia… Mucho menos a su hermano. –murmuró ella, con el corazón en un puño.

-Ya lo se. –le dio un bocado a una de las galletas con miel, y prosiguió.- Pero hay algo… -De pronto, aquella expresión traviesa en el rostro del rey, la hizo temerse lo peor.- Solo hay un motivo por el que un hombre viajaría tanto, solo, y sin motivos aparentes.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

-Una mujer.

Tethys parpadeó un par de veces y ocultó lo mejor que pudo el temblor de sus manos cuando le dio un nuevo sorbo al contenido de su taza. La marabunta de emociones y suposiciones que se agolpaban en su cabeza comenzaba a marearla. Bajo ningún concepto deseaba continuar la conversación por aquel camino.

-¿Crees que…? -se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Crees que se enamoró? ¿En Atlantis? –su voz suave apenas se escuchó. Julian ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-_Afrodita_ mencionó algo al respecto. –Todas las alarmas de la sirena se activaron al escuchar aquel nombre, e inmediatamente, cada uno de sus músculos se tensó.- Y creo que puede tener razón.

-Afrodita suele exagerar las cosas ligeramente… De todos modos, ¿alguna idea de quién pueda ser?

-Aún no, pero pienso descubrirlo.

-¿Y cuando lo sepas? ¿Qué harás? –El peliazul guardó silencio. No había pensado en ello.- No creo que a Kanon le guste que andes husmeando en su vida privada…

-Kanon sabe ocultar las cosas como nadie. Esperaba que tú me dieras alguna pista. –El fingido mohín de disgusto en la cara del rey, lejos de relajarla, la puso aún más nerviosa.- Sois buenos amigos… y dado que no le ha confiado tal secreto a ninguno de mis generales, ni a mi… Quizá tú puedas hacerte una idea o…

-¿O qué? –Sonó más brusca de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Quizá hayas visto a alguien en tus sueños…

-Las cosas no funcionan así, Julian. Mi gracia no es el medio para que sacies tu aburrimiento escudriñando las vidas de los demás.

-Oye ¿por qué te molestas? –La sirena negó con el rostro lentamente.

-No me molesto. –murmuró.- Pero sabes que no controlo el modo en que se dan los sueños, ni lo que veo en ellos. No me gusta que quieras usarlo para… _esto_.

-Está bien, lo siento. –tomó sus manos entre las suyas nuevamente.- Pero… Encontraré a esa mujer. Y cuando lo haga… Quizá Kanon decida quedarse aquí permanentemente. Todos estaríamos bien con eso, ¿verdad?

-X-

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –La voz de Máscara Mortal lo sacó de su ensoñación por un momento.

-Es mi casa, idiota. –masculló. Ángelo volteó los ojos con fastidio, y lo observó por unos instantes. Kanon se veía cansado, al igual que su caballo, como si hubiera estado cabalgando los últimos dos días perseguido por el diablo.

-Pensamos que pasarías más tiempo en Atlantis… -murmuró Shura, mientras ensillaba a su montura y lo veía de soslayo.

-Si, bueno. –Dijo mientras saltaba del semental.- Cambio de planes. –Se sopló el flequillo.- Decidí volver antes.

-¿Todo bien? –se atrevió a preguntar el moreno. Shura no solía meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, pero sabía identificar los problemas cuando los veía. Y ahí sucedía algo raro. Esperó por una respuesta, observando el semblante turbado de Kanon, mientras acariciaba la crin aún sudorosa de su corcel.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –Preguntó, asintiendo.

-¿Saga? –Ante la inexistente respuesta a la pregunta de Shura, Ángelo se animó a continuar.

-Durmiendo probablemente. Es… -se encogió de hombros.- …pronto.

Y la verdad era que Máscara tenía razón. El sol apenas se levantaba en el cielo, y su brillo era opacado por espesas nubes que cubrían prácticamente todo. Era un día lúgubre y oscuro, exactamente igual a como se sentía el menor de los gemelos.

-Ya, bueno. –Se encaminó rumbo a la salida de los establos.- ¿Sabéis si pasó la noche con la bruja?

-No es como que nos cuente lo que hace con ella o no… -Shura encontraba aquella situación, además de sospechosa, francamente curiosa. Kanon se veía extraño, si. Pero el moreno sabía que la respuesta a todas las preguntas que estaba haciendo eran de sobra conocidas.

-Aunque debería hacerlo, imaginarlo nunca es suficiente… -murmuró Máscara Mortal, ganándose un golpe por parte del moreno.- ¡Oye!

-No hables así de ella…

-No me engañas Shura, también tienes ojos y tú también la miras. –Dijo el peliazul entrecerrando los ojos y dibujando una pícara sonrisa.- Así que daré por hecho que también te imaginas… cosas. Situaciones. –se encogió de hombros, bajo la atenta mirada del caballero.- Ya me entiendes.

-Sois una gran ayuda. –Kanon agitó la mano con fastidio, cansado de lo que consideraba una absurda conversación y se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta, volvió a hablar.- Espero, al menos, que las cosas sigan en pie…

Desde dentro, ambos escucharon la maldición que abandonó sus labios antes de perderlo de vista. Ángelo y Shura intercambiaron una mirada llena de curiosidad y se encogieron de hombros casi a la vez.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haberle comentado acerca de Aioros y Niamh? –preguntó el moreno.

-Eso le quitaría emoción al asunto… -la maquiavélica sonrisa del peliazul era contagiosa, y Shura lo sabía. Estalló en carcajadas pocos segundos después al imaginarse la situación.

-De todos modos, está bien raro.

-Lo está…

-¿Vais a tardar mucho, damiselas? –La voz de Manigoldo desde la entrada les sobresaltó.- Hace siglos que no tenemos una mañana como esta libre para salir a cazar y no me apetece entrar y tener que patearos el trasero para que os deis prisa.

-Ya va… ya va… -masculló Máscara Mortal antes de montar. Si había algo que odiaba… eran las misiones o salidas con su tío. Mucho, lo odiaba mucho.

-X-

Saga se escabulló por los pasillos, aún en penumbra, del modo más discreto posible. Aún era pronto y la corte comenzaba a despertar, en apenas unos minutos todo el castillo sería un hervidero de gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados. Posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su dormitorio, y volteó a ver a los lados antes de abrir. No había nadie cerca, y debía dar gracias por ello, porque aquella mañana se había tardado demasiado en volver.

Entró y cerró de nuevo sin hacer un solo ruido que delatara su ausencia aquella noche y suspiró. Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que volteó, dispuesto a dejarse arrullar por el calor de su cama aún sin deshacer… una voz lo sobresaltó.

-Un poco tarde para volver. –Kanon estaba sentado bajo la ventana, en la butaca.

-¡Kanon! –desde donde estaba, el menor pudo apreciar sin problemas el respingo que sacudió a su gemelo.

-Si sigues apurando tanto por la mañana, lo tuyo con la bruja se convertirá en un secreto a voces.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Casi me matas de un susto! –Saga se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Saga. Ha pasado un tiempo. Te ves bien. ¿Aburrido? –El mayor rodó los ojos ante la retahila imparable de palabras que Kanon escupió en apenas dos segundos.

-¿Acabas de llegar? –se dejó caer en la cama y se quitó las botas, sin dejar de ver a su gemelo un solo segundo. Kanon asintió.- Creí que tardarías más…

-Si, bueno. –se encogió de hombros.- Me sentí nostálgico y decidí volver a casa. –Saga lo miró fijamente.

-Bonito colgante. –El menor ladeó el rostro, confundido, hasta que reparó en la joya que le habían regalado en Atlantis. Se llevó, instintivamente, la mano hasta ella.

-Ah, si. Julian creyó que era una buena idea tener una réplica.

-Probablemente lo sea. –Kanon asintió nuevamente, y guardó silencio. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y de pronto encontró fascinante la vista de sus manos. Después de unos segundos de silencio, alzó la mirada fugazmente, y reparó en la llave que su hermano llevaba colgada al cuello.

-¿Qué abre esa llave?

-Una cerradura. –Saga sonrió sutilmente ante la mueca de fastidio del menor.

La cuestión era que Kanon estaba especialmente raro aquella mañana. Era poco, o nada, habitual que acortara sus viajes al reino marino. Normalmente, siempre sucedía lo contrario. Solía avisar de que volvería, y finalmente lo hacía días después; provocando en el proceso un colapso a Shion. Pero aquella vez no había sido así. Se había anticipado, llegando excesivamente pronto por la mañana, lo cual dejaba entrever que había estado cabalgando toda la noche movido por una prisa desconocida. Y se tardaba dos días a pleno galope en llegar a Atlantis…

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien. Aquella mirada oscura lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó. Una vez más, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Se sopló el flequillo y decidió no prestarle más atención. Se quitó la camisa, que traía abotonada a medias, y se dispuso a deshacer la cama lo suficiente como para que las doncellas no hicieran preguntas ni comentarios incómodos. Sin embargo, la presencia pensativa y silenciosa de su gemelo a sus espaldas lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Y aquel extraño vinculo que compartían no estaba ayudando en nada a aliviar la sensación.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte. –dijo de pronto. Saga se detuvo y respiró hondo. Fuera lo que fuera, _no_ era bueno. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se sentó de nuevo, solamente para ver como Kanon seguía esquivando su mirada.

-Soy todo oídos.

-X-

-Buenos días. –susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.- ¿Otra vez aquí?

Niamh sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera, su gracia había dejado de serla útil cuando del arquero se trataba. Su instinto no la avisaba de aquel modo tan feroz de que alguien la acechaba, cuando era él quien estaba cerca, pero su corazón si. Se había sorprendido a sí misma de aquella reacción, pues lo que menos había esperado era… algo como _eso_.

Con su llegada había traído el caos a una familia un tanto peculiar. Había aprendido a apreciarlos y a quererlos… y esperaba, que después de todo, todos ellos sintieran lo mismo hacia ella. Confiaba en que así sería. Sin embargo, la idea de enamorarse no había estado entre sus planes. La realidad era que no sabía como enfrentar aquella multitud de sentimientos que anidaban en su pecho y que no comprendía. Nadie antes le había provocado tales emociones… Pero Aioros era diferente.

Había sido la mano amiga que se había esforzado por hacerla sentir en casa, aunque él mismo se sintiera receloso de su persona. Había pasado su valioso tiempo con ella, haciéndola compañía y hablándola, sonriéndola. Quizá era, precisamente, aquella sonrisa. Un gesto sencillo y fugaz, que muchas veces pasaba por alto, pero que nunca antes había recibido tan a menudo y de una forma _tan_ sincera. Una sonrisa que _siempre_ estaba ahí.

Casi pudo escuchar su propia risa en su cabeza y, sin querer, se sonrojó. ¡Ella! Una de las pocas Naurilors que quedaban, una mujer que nunca había conocido la ternura… o que ya la había olvidado al convertirse en una guerrera. ¿Cómo había sido capaz, aquel príncipe de ojos claros, de derribar todas las murallas que la protegían con un único beso fugaz y que ella misma había robado? ¿Cómo le había dejado hacerlo?

No lo sabía, pero ya no la importaba. Con Aioros estaba a salvo, simplemente lo sabía.

Dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza, que rápidamente encontró reposo en el buen formado pecho del arquero, y cerró los ojos.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar… -murmuró, mientras se dejaba arrullar por la suave respiración del castaño.- Últimamente pasas por aquí todos los días… Casualmente.

-En realidad, solamente vengo por los libros… no por ti. –respondió sonriente, y segundos después, la agradable risa de la pelirroja resonó en la biblioteca.

-¡Lo sé!

-¿En qué pensabas? –Niamh se encogió de hombros.

-En que todo es diferente…

No mentía, pero tampoco decía toda la verdad.

Pensaba en la conversación que había mantenido con Arien la tarde anterior. La gracia había identificado su nerviosismo a leguas y había adivinado cuál o, mejor dicho, quién era el motivo sin mucho esfuerzo. La pelirroja no preguntó como lo había sabido, aunque sospechaba que Saga podía haber tenido algo que ver. Niamh solamente deseaba saber cómo debía actuar a partir de entonces, qué debía hacer… qué se esperaba de ella en una situación así, y qué era lo correcto. Nunca había tenido una amiga, Arien era la primera, la única, y le había resultado francamente difícil hablar de ello. Sin embargo, la gracia no se había reído, no se había burlado… Simplemente la había mirado con aquellos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de Aioros y la había dicho, suavemente, que no tenía que hacer nada. Nada, salvo disfrutar aquella oportunidad y dejarse llevar hasta donde su corazón quisiera.

-¿Todo? –la voz de Aioros la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Todo. Incluida yo. –susurró asintiendo.

-Ya veo… -besó su cabello rojo, mirándola de soslayo, en busca de su reacción. Sabia que la joven gracia aún no se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño y cada gesto, era como dar un paso de gigante. Afortunadamente no lo rehuyó.- Pues me gusta tu nueva tú…

-Eso parece. –dijo dándose la vuelta y encarándolo.

Se miraron por un segundo, mientras los dedos de Aioros acariciaban sutilmente su mejilla y lentamente se acercaba a ella. Sus labios se rozaron tímidamente, como siempre les sucedía… La pelirroja cerró los ojos, embriagándose con aquella cautivadora sensación. No estaba segura de que era lo que el príncipe esperaba de ella, pero empezaba a comprender una cosa: había visto a Arien y Saga, a Marin y Aioria… Había contemplado aquellos besos en que parecía írseles la vida y, de pronto, ansiaba saber lo que se sentía.

Entreabrió los labios ante la suave caricia, invitándolo a continuar. Llevó sus manos a la nuca del arquero, evitando que así se alejara de ella, temeroso quizá de hacer algo que la incomodara. Enredó sus dedos en los desordenados rizos castaños, olvidando todos aquellos sentimientos de desconfianza, de temor y recelo, se atrevió a saborear la boca del príncipe. Sus lenguas, hasta entonces desconocidas, se entrelazaron, mientras las manos de Aioros acariciaban delicadamente su espalda y descendían por ella, para afianzarse más tarde en su fina cintura: proclamándola suya.

-X-

-Estoy viendo a alguien desde hace un tiempo. –Saga alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¡Joder! –se levantó de un salto de la cama y de un par de zancadas se acercó a la ventana, abriendo la cortina después.- Casi me matas de la angustia… Tenía la impresión de que te habías metido en un problema _serio_. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Bueno… Es _serio_. –replicó ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Cómo de serio puede ser? –El mayor se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.- ¿La hija de algún duque desagradable? –Kanon negó lentamente, sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro.- Oye, ¿a qué viene esa cara? ¿Te estas tirando a una reina o qué?

Silencio.

Todo lo que se escuchó en aquel dormitorio fue un profundo y espeso silencio que ninguno supo como romper. Saga entreabrió los labios, sin llegar a decir nada, cuando Kanon lo miró fugazmente, ocultando parcialmente su mirada bajo los desordenados mechones azulados de su flequillo. El mayor frunció el ceño, buscando aún las palabras adecuadas y negando levemente con el rostro: aquella mirada le resultaba más esclarecedora que cualquier respuesta.

-¿Kanon? –murmuró de manera apenas audible.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Tethys.

-¡¿_Qué_? –exclamó el mayor.- ¡¿Cómo que _Tethys_? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Porque si esto es una jodida broma no tiene ni un poquito de gracia!

Kanon guardó silencio. Observó como su gemelo se revolvía nerviosamente la melena para después cruzarse de brazos y murmurar un par de maldiciones: la reacción que mostraba cuando se encontraba en aquel punto intermedio entre la furia desmedida y el desconcierto absoluto. Buscó sus ojos por primera vez, y se dispuso a soportar todo lo que tuviera que decir. Era lo justo después de todo.

-¿Kanon? ¡Te hice una pregunta!

-_Tethys_, Saga. –el mayor cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Resopló un par de veces y antes de que tuviera tiempo de escuchar nada más, se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos en la ventana. Kanon supo que no diría mucho más, al menos no hasta que continuara con su historia.- Desde hace tiempo…

-¿Desde hace tiempo? –repitió entre dientes.- ¿_Cuánto_ tiempo, Kanon?

-Un par de años… tres quizá.

-¿_Quizá_? -Saga volvió a verlo una vez más, cruzado de brazos.- ¿Cómo que _quizá_?

-¿Qué importancia tiene?

-¡Pues…! –gesticuló con las manos, pero no encontró nada que decir.- ¿Tres años y no me dijiste una sola palabra? ¡¿Nada?

-Es complicado… -Esperaba aquello. Para él, Saga era igual que un libro abierto. Podía ser impredecible para todo el mundo, pero no para él. La angustia y el enfado que sentía, aumentaba por momentos, pero sobre todo… le había dolido que no le dijera al respecto.

-¿Complicado? ¡Claro que es complicado! Es la _Reina_ de Atlantis. La nueva esposa de tu amigo, uno de los aliados principales en esta locura. ¿Sabes lo que significa todo esto? ¡¿Qué pasará si Julian se entera?

-Acerca de eso…

-¿Qué? –Por un momento, se temió lo peor. Comenzó a hilar cabos rápidamente: la llegada imprevista de Kanon, lo apresurado de esta… la inesperada confesión y el modo en que lo estaba haciendo.- Kanon, dime que Julian no lo sabe…

-No, no creo. –Suspiró y se puso en pie.- Al menos no lo sabía cuando me fui… -miró de soslayo a su gemelo que, perplejo y en silencio, lo miraba. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se situó frente a él.- Afrodita… Afrodita lo sabe. –Tragó saliva, mientras recordaba el rostro de aquel infeliz y las lágrimas de desesperación rodando por las suaves mejillas de su sirena.- Le dijo a Tethys. O más bien, le _sugirió_ que sería una buena idea que yo me esfumara de Atlantis.

-¿O qué?

-No es difícil imaginar la respuesta.

-¿Y qué se supone que…? –No acabó su pregunta. Se sentía impotente y descolocado, pero sobre todo… empezaba a sentirse asustado.

-Ella esta allí, tengo que volver.

-¡¿Qué?

-Afrodita terminara hablando, Saga. –Lo tomó de los hombros.- Es cuestión de tiempo que Julian sepa y cuando eso pase…

-¡Cuando eso pase serás hombre muerto, idiota! –El mayor se soltó de su agarre y volvió a su sitio junto a la ventana.

-¡Y ella también! No puedo dejar que siga en Atlantis cuando Julian se entere…

-¡¿Y qué planeas? ¿Secuestrar a la reina sin que nadie en el maldito reino se entere?

-Pues…

-¡Kanon!

-¡No puedo dejarla allí!

Saga se sobó los ojos. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y la situación distaba mucho de gustarle. Sabía que aunque Kanon no lo hubiera dicho claramente, aquella confesión era un grito de ayuda y él… no tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudarle. Su hermano estaba notablemente nervioso y preocupado, y nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera, con aquella mirada suplicante.

Suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento en la cama.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que nadie se entere? –murmuró.

-Pues… -se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.- Aioria sabía. –Inmediatamente, los ojos verdes de Saga lo traspasaron.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre viajaba conmigo a Atlantis, una de las veces logró saber… -Saga iba a replicar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el menor continuó.- La cuestión es que pensó que todo había terminado con la coronación y la boda…

-La dichosa celebración… -masculló Saga. Kanon ladeó el rostro al escucharlo.- Arien mencionó algo aquella noche. Dijo que aquella era la boda de cuento que toda princesa desearía y que Tethys, en lugar de feliz, se veía como una sombra.

-Ya.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –preguntó.

-No ibas a entenderlo.

-¿Has reparado bien en mi vida sentimental, Kanon?

-Ya, bueno… -un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio. Saga no dejaba de pensar en una manera de salir de aquel problema, si es que había alguna, y en lo difícil que había tenido que ser para su gemelo mantener la fachada de perfecta indiferencia con la sirena y Julian. ¿Él hubiera podido hacer lo mismo? ¿Arien?¿Hilda? ¿Sigfried? Estaba bastante seguro de cual era la respuesta. Sin embargo, la mirada de Kanon que iba y venía de él a cualquier otro lugar del dormitorio lo apremió a continuar. No solamente era que se veía obligado a compartir a su sirena… sino que además, lo hacía con un amigo al que apreciaba y estaba traicionando.

-Escucha… -se aclaró la garganta.- No puedes volver por ahora. O si lo haces, iré contigo.

-Mejor los dos con la soga al cuello, que uno, ¿eh?

-Es un modo de verlo. –Se apartó la melena mientras jugueteaba con los anillos de sus dedos.- Encontraremos el modo de mantener a Tethys a salvo. –Kanon sonrió con cierta tristeza. No tenía duda de que Saga haría lo posible por ayudarlos a ambos… pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer tal cosa.

-Gracias.

-Pero… -Siempre había un _pero_.- Dices que es cuestión de tiempo que Julian sepa. ¿Por qué?

-Afrodita tiene ciertas ambiciones con el trono que sabe no pueden ser cumplidas. Es uno de los consejeros de Julian, pero…

-Pero tú estas por encima y ni siquiera eres un general. –se sopló el flequillo una vez más.

-Exacto.

-Ya veo.

-Soy un estorbo para él… Quizá sabe que no puede reinar, pero si puede convertirse en la voz cantante en esa corte. El Rey es ligeramente manejable… puede que aún sea demasiado joven para llevar la corona. Y yo le he dado un motivo perfecto por el que Julian querría verme muerto.

-¿Cómo de comprometido esta Afrodita con todo el asunto de Naur?

La pregunta surgió en apenas un hilo de voz, pero Kanon la escuchó sin problemas. Se sorprendió por ella, pues aquella era la primera vez que su hermano manifestaba cierta preocupación por el devenir del reino olvidado. Hasta donde habían hablado y discutido, Saga no quería aquella corona y tampoco deseaba aquella guerra.

-Aparentemente no mucho.

-Si todo sale a la luz, me juego el cuello a que Julian dará la espalda al Consejo. Y si perdemos a Atlantis… -se encogió de hombros.- Seremos vulnerables por mar y reducidos a la mitad.

-Lo siento. –susurró.

-No digas nada de esto. Ni una palabra, a nadie. Es mejor que nadie lo sepa hasta que veamos como avanzan las cosas.

-De acuerdo.

-No quiero imaginar la reacción de los viejos si…

-Yo tampoco.

-Como sea… Deberíamos pensar acerca de que hacer con el colgante y asegurarte de que no sea peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?

-Lo siento, no soy la persona más confiada de la tierra. –Kanon rápidamente comprendió, con Afrodita de por medio las cosas parecían haberse complicado demasiado.- Deja que Arien le eche un vistazo.

Kanon asintió y aunque parecía que la conversación había llegado a su fin, sabía que aún necesitaba decirle algo más. Observó el ir y venir de Saga por la habitación mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se preguntó como era posible que aquella "doble" vida que llevaba su gemelo hubiera pasado inadvertida para la mayoría del mundo durante tanto tiempo.

-Me hubiera gustado decírtelo pero… -Saga no hizo ademán de contestarle.- Creí que era mejor, más seguro, que _nadie_ supiera. Si Aioria lo hizo fue solo por accidente.

-No importa. –Pero si importaba. La voz queda de su hermano se lo decía. Siempre se habían confiado todo, desde la mayor estupidez hasta las cuestiones más serias. Él le había ocultado a la mujer de su vida durante tres años.- A decir verdad no se que rayos pasa en esta corte. Quizá sea el agua. Somos un montón de idiotas complicados.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Kanon se vio sorprendido por aquella simpática manera de aligerar el ambiente de su gemelo, pero había algo allí que…

-Tú con una reina, yo con una gracia y prometido a una princesa, Aioros… -el menor dio un respingo.

-Un momento. ¿Aioros? ¿Qué pasa con Aioros? –de pronto, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Saga.

-Cierto… tú no lo sabes.

-¿Qué tengo que saber?

-Aioros y Niamh… -La cara de sorpresa Kanon, fue digna de recordar.

Sin embargo, antes de que Saga pudiera continuar con la explicación y Kanon pudiera digerirlo… La puerta se abrió de par en par. Los gemelos voltearon en aquella dirección, topándose con la silueta esbelta del menor de sus hermanos.

-¡Tú! –Milo se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta Saga, ignorando la presencia de Kanon en la habitación, y golpeteó con su dedo índice en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Yo?

-¡Estoy molesto contigo!

-X-

Shaka sabía bien que su maestro era un hombre de pocas palabras. A decir verdad, no le preocupaba mucho. Él mismo disfrutaba del silencio sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, la situación complicada que parecían atravesar todos los reinos que los rodeaban comenzaba a hacer mella en la extraña paz de la Torre de la Hechicería.

Mientras subía las escaleras que lo conducían a los aposentos de Aspros, no pudo sino recordar que motivos le habían traído a aquel inhóspito lugar en un primer momento. Pertenecía a un pueblo prácticamente aislado en el pesado. Los Nómadas eran… diferentes. Sus tradiciones no distaban mucho de la de los elfos, y a pesar de ello… había un abismo entre ellos que no dependía solo de la raza: las tribus rechazaban aquello que considerasen sobrenatural.

Recordaba el modo en que se habían desecho de Tethys cuando era una niña demasiado pequeña como para recordar. Había bastado que notasen la pequeña marca en la nuca de la niña… para identificarla como un ser extraño y peculiar que solamente podía traer desgracias. Dos finas líneas, apenas mayores que dos pestañas que identificaba a las mujeres como una de las gracias. Aquel antinatural dibujo que había surgido de la noche a la mañana había marcado su destino… y después, habían llegado los sueños.

Pensándolo bien, el rubio no dejaba de preguntarse como era posible que le hubieran dado credibilidad alguna a las palabras de una chiquilla tan pequeña. Pero la realidad era que lo habían hecho. Tethys fue adoptada por Unity y convertida en una princesa, en una reina hacía poco según lo que había oído.

Esbozó una mueca que apenas podía identificarse como una sonrisa y continuó caminando. Parecía que después de todo, no les había ido tan mal a ninguno de los dos. Unidos por un parentesco no demasiado lejano, en la misma tribu… ambos habían resultado ser fenómenos de la naturaleza. Ella y su gracia, él y su magia.

Shaka se había esforzado porque nadie notara aquel don suyo, no quería que le sucediese lo mismo. Y aún así, había continuando explorando sus capacidades, aprendiendo él solo en la medida que le era posible.

Había terminado convirtiéndose en un excelente mago que no necesitaba de sus ojos para ver, ni la compañía de los otros para vivir. Terminaron temiéndolo, y él acabó sintiéndose un extraño entre su propia gente. Abandonó las tribus errantes poco después, seguro de que aquellos pobres diablos estaban condenados a perecer y que su destino estaba mucho más allá.

Buscó al único capaz de enseñarle todo lo que no podía aprender por si mismo, y más. Aspros, el Nigromante… el príncipe desterrado que no quiso la corona. Una leyenda viviente.

Cuando abrió la puerta del salón, y lo vio allí, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte arrasado que se dejaba ver por la ventana; recordó la expresión con la que lo recibió. La burla entremezclada con la locura reluciendo en aquellos ojos escarlata. Se negó a aceptarlo como aprendiz, pero Shaka insistió. El hechicero terminó por ponerlo a prueba… durante días en los que solamente se alimentó de magia. Y finalmente… accedió.

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquello, y aunque había aprendido… la diferencia que los separaba continuaba siendo abismal.

-Has llegado. Empezaba a preguntarme que te retrasaba tanto…

-Mis disculpas, maestro. –murmuró tímidamente. Aspros se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente.

-Ambar se mueve. –Apenas perceptiblemente, el lunar de su frente se arrugó.- Parece que mis palabras con el viejo Hades lo han empujado a tomar decisiones apresuradas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –se atrevió a preguntar. El mago dibujó una sonrisa torcida.

-Nada se escapa a los sentidos de un nigromante. –Shaka guardó silencio.- He de salir.

-¿Qué…?

-Voy a abandonar la Torre un par de días. Hay algo que debo hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?

El hecho de que Aspros abandonara aquel lugar, era sorprendente. Sin embargo, ¿a dónde podía ir alguien como él? Prácticamente a los mismos confines del mundo sin ser reconocido: hasta ahí llegaban sus habilidades. Pero pensándolo bien… solamente había un lugar que fuera de su absoluto interés.

-Debo hacer una visita a mis… _antepasados_. –exactamente lo que suponía.- Hace mucho tiempo que el viejo Naur no tiene compañía. Tendrá que conformarse con la de un viejo loco…

-¿Vas a ayudarlos? –Aspros guardó silencio y borró la sonrisa de la cara. Sabía que se refería a Alcanor, a sus sobrinos.

-Voy a asegurarme de que los planes de Hades no supongan un estorbo en mi plácida vida. –El rubio alzó una ceja.- Sabes tan bien como yo que los lazos de sangre pueden serlo todo… o pueden ser menos que el polvo. No estoy de un lado, ni del otro.

-Pero no estas con Hades.

-Va en contra de mis principios…

-Has negociado con él en otros casos. –El peliazul asintió.

-¿Evitar sacar provecho de un hombre poderoso solamente porque es la antítesis de mi familia? Me conoces lo suficiente… -El joven guardó silencio de nuevo. La mayor parte del tiempo no sabía a que atenerse con el mago.- Hades esta jugando con fuego y está dispuesto a arrasar a los dragones. No hay modo de someterlos mediante artes arcanas… eso supondrá su extinción. No pienso dejar que eso suceda…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Ellos son la fuente de nuestro poder. Nuestra magia se alimenta de los dragones… somos sus hijos directos. Te quedarás a cargo de la Torre en mi ausencia. –Por primera vez, Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquellas palabras solamente significaban una cosa: valoraba mucho su poder y capacidad.- No le quites el ojo de encima a Ambar, ya sabes lo que hacer. No tardaré en volver.

-Si, Maestro. –Aspros se colocó la capa escarlata y se dio la vuelta, viéndolo apenas de soslayo, sobre su hombro.

-Me recuerdas mucho a un hombre que conocí una vez, Shaka. –"_Asmita_", pensó.

Shaka no contestó. La mayoría de las veces, hablar con aquel hombre era el reto más difícil al que podía enfrentarse. Observó como su silueta se diluía en la nada, dejando tras de si un estela de hermosas y diminutas estrellas de colores. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa… No iba a decepcionarle y algún día, lo superaría.

-X-

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Saga.- ¿Qué es lo que hice?

Se esforzó por no reírse ante la expresión que adornó el rostro del menor ante su pregunta: esa que decía que _debía_ saber de que era culpable. Cada vez que Milo se sentía frustrado y embargado por la impotencia, se veía así: con aquel simpático mohín en el rostro y aquella falsa molestia marcada en sus facciones.

-¡Es tu culpa! –exclamó Milo.

-¡¿El qué?

-¡Todo! –insistió, cruzándose de brazos. Kanon mientras tanto, miraba de uno a otro completamente fascinado. Saga alzó las cejas invitando al más pequeño a aclarar la situación.

-Y… ¿Vas a explicarme lo que te hice y dejar el drama? –Milo entrecerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Lorin me odia!

-Oh. -Fue lo único que atinó a decir el gemelo.

Sin duda, tal afirmación era inesperada. Después de la larga conversación mantenida con Kanon, aquel berrinche le pillaba por sorpresa. Y por lo visto no era el único, pues al ver de reojo a su gemelo, notó que el menor tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que él. No era que ellos dos le hubieran prestado mucha atención al asunto, pero Arien y Aioria habían mencionado ciertos detalles. Lo que menos esperaban oír era que ella lo detestaba…

-¿Y cómo es _eso_ mi culpa? La última vez que os vi…

-¡Me odia por _tu_ culpa!

-Y ahí vamos otra vez… -resopló el gemelo.

-La cuestión es que deberías ser más amable con Hilda. –el airado modo en que Milo gesticulaba, le hizo ver lo dolido que se sentía; aunque no comprendiera por qué. El simple hecho de que el pequeño le pidiera, o exigiera más bien, tal cosa lo dejaba en claro.- Lorin esta molesta y preocupada porque la princesa sufre y es…

-Mi culpa.

-¡Exacto!

-La elfa debería comprender que mi vida es cosa mía y la de Hilda cosa de ella. –murmuró.- No veo como lo que yo haga o deje de hacer la pueda afectar…

-¿Qué más da? ¡Ahora Lorin no quiere saber nada de mi porque tiene una extraña idea en la cabeza acerca del amor! ¡De ti, de mi y de todos! –guardó silencio unos segundos, para recuperar el aliento y prosiguió.- Resulta que la princesita de las nieves y tú os habéis convertido en un ejemplo de lo que _no_ quiere en su vida. Y yo…

-¿Qué…? –a decir verdad, no solo Saga, sino que ambos gemelos estaban recibiendo más cantidad de información de la que podían procesar. La voz de Kanon apenas se dejó escuchar en la habitación, porque antes de que pudiera continuar con su pregunta, Milo se le adelantó.

-Te defendí y… ¡Le dije que me había _enamorado_ de ella y ni siquiera me escuchó!

-¿Le dijiste _qué_? –corearon a la vez los gemelos, mirándolo fijamente y extrañamente serios.

Sin embargo, una tercera voz se había unido a la de ellos: Camus observaba boquiabierto desde la puerta. Con la emoción del momento, Milo había olvidado cerrarla después de entrar y toda la conversación, a viva voz, había retumbado por los pasillos; con tan mala suerte de que el peliceleste lo había seguido.

-Bueno… -Milo carraspeó de nuevo y se revolvió la melena, en un gesto exacto al de sus hermanos mayores cuando se ponían nerviosos. Volteó hacia el chico de Asgard y alzo las manos en señal de rendición.- Camus, _no_ te pongas nervioso. Ya sabías… o _deberías_ saber de esto. ¡No se por qué pones esa cara!

-Milo… -empezó a decir.

-La cuestión es que… ¡Se lo dije! –exclamó ignorando a su amigo.- Más o menos...

-¿Más o menos? –preguntó Saga.- ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te has enamorado… _más o menos_?

-¡Detalles, Saga! ¡Detalles! Ella lo entendió perfectamente.

-Espera, espera. Vamos a ver si entiendo… Le dijiste a una _elfa_… -Kanon retomó la palabra, viendo de Camus a Milo con cierto interés y preocupación. El nórdico lucía más serio de lo habitual y el hecho de que fuera su hermano quien había ocasionado tal cosa, no dejaba de inquietarle. Sin embargo, la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.- …que te has enamorado de ella más o menos.

-Imbécil. –Espetó el más pequeño a la vez que le golpeaba con una almohada. Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡El único imbécil aquí eres tú! ¡Te advertí que esto sucedería! –exclamó Camus.- ¡Ella es _distinta_!

-Camus…

-Te lo advertí… no digas que no.

-Pero… -intentó defenderse el peliazul.

-No hay peros que valgan.

Cuando Milo dejó caer los hombros abatido, a los gemelos les quedó bien en claro que el benjamín se había resignado. Intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y ocultaron la sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios del mejor modo que pudieron. Sin embargo, tenían cosas importantes entre manos, y definitivamente, aquel asunto podía esperar.

-Milo…- El aludido les miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Podemos dejar esto para después? –quiso saber Kanon.

-Tenemos un asunto importante que atender.

-Ahora.

-Prometemos ayudarte con tu…

-… problema. –El gemelo menor ahogo la risa.

-Eso, problema. –rápidamente fue imitado por su igual.- Lo antes posible. Y tú, Camus… -señaló al joven con su dedo índice.

-No hagas nada apresurado que pueda llevarte al más oscuro calabozo de Alcanor.

-Y fuera de mi habitación, los dos.

-X-

Después de llamar a la puerta suavemente, esperaron con cierta impaciencia a que la bruja abriera. No habían intercambiado palabra alguna desde que abandonaran el dormitorio de Saga, y toda diversión que les hubiera provocado Milo, parecía haberse esfumado. Ya solamente quedaban ellos y el fantasma de Tethys y Atlantis rondando sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Si? –La cabeza de Sasha apareció por la rendija de la puerta. Saga se aclaró la garganta y adoptó la mejor expresión de seriedad que encontró.

-¿Arien está… disponible? –La pelilila lo miró por unos segundos en completo silencio, pero terminó por sonreír de un modo que se les antojó de lo más enigmático. Asintió.- Pasad, esta desayunando.

Tal y como su antigua niñera sugirió, ambos hermanos entraron en silencio. Kanon no dejó de observar de soslayo a su gemelo un solo segundo, llegando a la conclusión de que por algún motivo desconocido, los dos eran grandes actores. Negó suavemente con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, pero se vio sorprendido por la voz de la gracia.

-No hay galletas para Kanon. –dijo mientras terminaba de peinarse la melena recién lavada.

-Muy graciosa. –masculló.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo… -continuó Saga mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas.

Confiaba en que la chica comprendiera cuales eran sus intenciones. Arien lo miró a los ojos por un momento y arrugó el ceño ligeramente. Le dio un rápido vistazo a Kanon y agudizó sus sentidos. Ladeó ligeramente el rostro cuando el revoltijo de emociones del menor de los gemelos llenó hasta la última fibra de su ser. Tal y como había empezado, se detuvo. No quería saber nada si no le era confiado el secreto, pero solo con percibir la inquietud y nerviosismo del peliazul, le era suficiente.

-Sasha… puedes irte. –La mujer asintió.- Te veré después.

-¡Portaos bien! –Agitó su mano a modo de despedida antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Arien, que la había observado en todo momento, volvió la mirada a los hermanos una vez estuvieron solos.

-¿Y bien? –Kanon se sopló el flequillo y tomó asiento junto a su hermano. Se quitó el colgante del cuello, y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Esto. –murmuró.

Arien miró la joya, y sorprendida entreabrió los labios. Miró de uno a otro y finalmente se atrevió a cogerla entre sus manos. Era una copia prácticamente perfecta.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Fue un regalo de Atlantis. –la gracia asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima al colgante. Había tenido tantas veces el original entre sus manos … y aún así la resultaba difícil encontrar una diferencia.

-¿En que puedo ayudaros?

-Échale un vistazo. –La voz de Saga rompió el, casi solemne, silencio.- Necesitamos saber si supone algún peligro.

-Entiendo… -murmuró, aún con sus ojos azules fijos en la gema.- ¿Hay algún motivo en concreto por el que queréis saber? ¿Atlantis podría suponer una amenaza? –preguntó entre sorprendida e incrédula.

Kanon se levantó tan rápido como se había sentado, atrayendo las miradas de sus dos acompañantes en el proceso. Se acercó a la puerta, dándoles la espalda y en ese instante, Arien buscó el rostro de su amante en busca de una respuesta. Sin embargo, Saga se limitó a ignorarla.

-Vayamos al Torreón. Allí podré verlo mejor.

No les dio tiempo a responder. Tan pronto terminó de hablar, se levantó de la silla, se acomodó las botas, y se encaminó a la puerta seguida por los dos hermanos. Caminaron en completo silencio, cada cual perdido en sus propios pensamientos y miedos, viéndose apenas de soslayo a cada rato.

-X-

A pesar de la tensión que lo atenazaba en aquel momento, Kanon era incapaz de prestarle toda la atención a la bruja. Aquella habitación en la que se encontraban parecía sacada de uno de aquellos extraños libros que la gracia coleccionaba en su dormitorio y amenazaban con tirar abajo las estanterías. A diferencia de su alcoba, que contaba con una amplia gama de armas adornándola aquí y allá, para disgusto de Sasha y el propio Dohko… aquella habitación era _fascinante_.

Estantes de madera repletos de frascos con extraños contenidos de colores, hierbas y especias que dotaban a la estancia de un peculiar olor y libros y pergaminos de magia que dudaba Shion supiera que existían. No en vano, Arien viajaba tanto o más que ellos y sabía de sobra que solía traer infinidad de cosas de sus viajes: desde las baratijas más inservibles a los ungüentos o libros más extraños.

A sus espaldas, escuchó como su hermano y la joven conversaban.

-Es extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Si. –la mujer asintió, aún con la joya entre sus manos.- Es perfecto, exacto al tuyo. Un trabajo insuperable, ya que el joyero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de mirar el verdadero. Quien se lo haya descrito, hizo un excelente trabajo.

-¿Pero…?

-¿Cómo han podido tener una imagen tan detallada si siempre lo llevas encima, Saga? –el chico se quedó en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros segundos después.

-No lo se.

-Hasta donde sabemos, la existencia de este colgante era secreta. Hasta hace bien poco quien lo hubiera visto no le hubiera dado ninguna importancia.

-¿Pero tiene algo más? –preguntó Kanon. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No. Cuando sostienes el colgante de Saga, o lo acaricias… la magia que lo envuelve reacciona con mi propia energía. Vosotros no podéis notarlo, pero en mi caso es distinto. Cuando sostengo tu dragón, o lo envuelvo con mi magia… -hizo tal y como lo decía, un aura de energía violácea surgió de la palma de su mano, envolviendo el colgante de plata.- No ocurre nada.

-Entonces es una joya más, que no supone peligro alguno, ¿no?

-Si, pero yo me cuidaría. –Kanon dejó caer los hombros derrotado.- Lo que mencionamos acerca de su detalle es… sospechoso. Hay artilugios que aunque estén forjados por medio de la magia o creados para albergarla, son imperceptibles. Es como si durmieran, esperando el momento correcto para despertar.

-¿Y qué pueden hacer? –quiso saber el mayor.

-Desde teñirte el pelo de rosa hasta localizar tu situación exacta o matarte de un infarto.

-¿Quieres decir… -el menor de los hermanos se aclaró la garganta.- … qué es posible que este colgante este relacionado con Ambar de algún modo?

La gracia lo miró a los ojos, sobrecogiéndose por la congoja que transmitían. Solamente atinó a asentir.

-Sería mejor decirle a Shion… quizá él… -quiso aligerar la situación.

-No. –Saga se lo impidió.- No le diremos nada al viejo por el momento. - Kanon asintió. Agradeció internamente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su gemelo por mantener su secreto guardado a toda costa. Hablarle a Shion de aquel regalo podía exigir más respuestas de las deseadas y conclusiones a las que no quería llegar.- Guárdalo a buen recaudo Kanon, y que nadie más sepa de él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si. –De pronto, la posibilidad de que Atlantis les hubiera traicionado de algún modo, le golpeó con fuerza.

-X-

-Buenos días, alteza. –El siempre correcto Cid cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Le echó un ojo a Dohko, que parecía a punto de morir aplastado por la infinidad de papeles y pergaminos que abarrotaban su mesa, y sonrió. Parecía que aunque se encaminaban lenta e inevitablemente hacia una guerra de consecuencias devastadoras, las cosas iban volviendo poco a poco a su lugar. Las expresiones oscuras y cansadas iban desapareciendo del rostro de Dohko y Shion a medida que los chicos comenzaban a aceptar la nueva situación. Se sintió aliviado.

-¡Cid! Buenos días…

-Traigo un mensaje. Un halcón procedente de Lemuria ha llegado. –le tendió el papel diminuto, enrollado con minuciosidad y espero a que el soberano leyera la nota. Dohko esbozó una sonrisa cuando terminó de leer.

-Organizad los preparativos, la princesa Yuzuriha llegará en un par de días.

-_Continuará_…-

**NdA:** F*ck! De pronto me siento como si fuera guionista de "_Beverly Hills, 90210"_… ¡Y no se si eso es bueno o malo! La cuestión es que aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo, ya el 23… Madre mía. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar review, como siempre, los replys al profile.

_¡Namarië!_

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	25. Corazones rotos

**Capítulo 24: Corazones rotos**

Se incorporó sobre la cama extraña con sigilo. Su pelo caía como una cascada rojiza sobre sus hombros, escondiendo en parte su mirada cerúlea y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. El contacto de la fresca brisa matutina con su piel desnuda, la hizo estremecer. Casi inconscientemente, se envolvió un poquito más en las sabanas arrugadas.

Los recuerdos de aquella larga e inolvidable noche, eran tan vívidos, que aún podía sentir las suaves y hambrientas caricias. Su piel se erizó solo con pensarlo, y su rostro, grave y ligeramente avergonzado se adornó con una tímida sonrisa. Miró de soslayo al príncipe que dormitaba a su lado en completa paz y amplió su gesto levemente. Los rizos desordenados caían por su frente, enredándose con las largas pestañas que ocultaban aquellos maravillosos ojos color cielo.

Niamh tomó una gran bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones, y lo dejó escapar con lentitud. Ella, precisamente ella, había sucumbido a los encantos de un príncipe al que apenas conocía. Siempre se había considerado fría, desconfiada, difícil de conquistar. ¡Y ahora solo había que verla!

Tomó las agujas de la mesilla, y se acaldó el moño nuevamente.

¡Maldito Aioros! ¡Una orgullosa guerrera! ¡Una orgullosa superviviente! Eso era ella antes de conocerle. Se había dejado engatusar por su sonrisa alegre, por su gesto amable y su mirada tranquila., por el calor de un hogar y una familia. Su voz dulce y grave la había engatusado sin palabras bonitas siquiera… simplemente siendo él. ¡Y sus manos! Sus malditas manos la habían enloquecido, la habían llevado a las estrellas en aquel mismo lecho hacía unas horas. Cada beso, regalado o robado, había sido entregado como si fuera el último. Se había entregado a él con gusto, con avidez y casi necesidad. Había regalado lo último que restaba de su inocencia… y no se arrepentía.

No le importaba lo que supuestamente era correcto o no. Cualquier ama de cría, cualquier dama o doncella… hubiera insistido en que debía preservarse hasta que fuera entregada a un noble marido. Era lo correcto, lo que estaba bien visto. Lo que _debía_ hacer. Pero ella nunca se había dejado llevar por los deberes… ella hacía lo que _sentía_. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si viviría hasta encontrar un marido!

Solamente sabía, que en aquel preciso instante, Aioros era la única persona del mundo con la que deseaba estar. No había un por qué. Simplemente, su corazón se lo decía.

Negó lentamente con el rostro, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y recordándose que debía vivir cada día intensamente. Apartó las sabanas y las mantas de piel, abandonando el lecho con cuidado de no hacer un solo ruido: con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se puso en pie, enterrando sus pies descalzos en la mullida alfombra de lana, y caminó de puntillas hasta que pudo alcanzar su ropa. Se vistió a toda prisa, sin desviar la mirada vigilante de la silueta bronceada de Aioros. Terminó de abrocharse el cinturón con la daga corta, y su preciada espada. Tomó las botas entre sus manos y se acercó a toda prisa a la puerta de salida.

-¿Huyes, fugitiva? –al escuchar la voz soñolienta, se quedó totalmente quieta. Volteó el rostro, mirando sobre su hombro, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Aioros.

-Aún es pronto, debo salir mientras pueda. –atinó a pronunciar, no sin cierto nerviosismo. El castaño pareció pensar acerca de aquellas palabras un momento, pero terminó por asentir, dándola la razón. Esbozó una sonrisa, cargada de sueño.

-¿Estarás en el campo de entrenamiento después? –Niamh asintió.- Te veré entonces...

Con un gracioso gesto de su cabeza, la pelirroja se despidió. Deseaba quedarse, no abandonar aquella cama en lo que restaba de día… y a su vez, creía morirse de vergüenza bajo su mirada, que nunca antes le había resultado tan intensa.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y desapareció por el pasillo aún en penumbra. Necesitaba un baño que enfriase sus ideas y calmara sus sentimientos.

-X-

Aspros paseó su mirada esmeralda por el angosto corredor que se extendía frente a él. Con sus poderes hubiera podido ahorrarse aquel trayecto, hubiera podido llegar exactamente al punto al que deseaba sin siquiera perder un segundo. Pero, por una vez en mucho tiempo, quería sentir el aire helado de las alturas acariciando su rostro y agitando su melena.

El camino desde la Torre había sido largo, aburrido en algunos momentos. Sin embargo, había podido disfrutar de la libertad que suponía para él el anonimato. Se había mezclado con los mortales, alterando su aspecto regio con sus propios poderes. Se había llevado fresca cerveza tostada al calor de la chimenea de alguna vieja posada, y había observado con interés el comportamiento de aquellos que para él no eran más que peones en su propio tablero de juego.

Pero en aquel momento, nada de aquello tenía la más mínima importancia. Se bajó la capucha cuando el espeso aire caliente golpeó su rostro y amenazó con abrasar sus pulmones. Un par de gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente, mientras el camino por el corredor llegaba a su fin. El olor a azufre inundó sus fosas nasales, y el súbito resplandor de la caverna lo forzó a entrecerrar los ojos. Siempre le había fascinado la lava. Había algo en ella que la hacía sumamente hipnotizante. Quizá simplemente le recordaba a su hermano, o quizá era su belleza incandescente, capaz de arrasar cualquier rastro de vida…

Cualquiera… salvo aquel.

La burbujeante calma de la lava, se vio interrumpida. Primero fueron un par de diminutas olas agitando su superficie, pero después, el candente magma se abrió y de su luminosa profundidad surgieron las escamas: tan brillantes y doradas como el mismo oro fundido, tan duras como ningún otro metal. _Naur_ surgió de la superficie derretida en todo su esplendor. Sus ojos, igual de esplendorosos que el resto de su presencia, refulgieron en la sala. Y sus alas, enormes y magníficas se abrieron, bañando de brillos tan hermosos como el mismo ocaso todo lo que su mirada podía abarcar.

Se alzó unos metros en el aire, y cuando finalmente se posó, la roca bajo sus garras se resquebrajó como barro seco y se quemó bajo la caricia de las gotas de lava que resbalaban por sus escamas. Estaba tan cerca de él, que si Aspros hubiera estirado la mano, hubiera podido tocarle el imponente hocico. Pero tal y como y si hubiera leído su pensamiento, el más antiguo de los dragones abrió sus fauces, y dejó escapar un rugido de tal potencia que los mismos cimientos del volcán temblaron, mientras sus afilados colmillos de marfil se bañaban en el fuego de su aliento.

Aspros ladeó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

-Soberbio. –Dijo. Pero apenas cerró los labios, el viejo dragón acercó su enorme hocico hasta él, intimidante. El mago no se amedrentó.- ¿Te incomoda mi visita? –Naur enseñó los dientes, afilados como cuchillos, y dejó escapar un suave gorgoteo invitándolo a hablar.- Continúas siendo un regalo para la vista. –Y lo cierto era, que hubiera jurado que cuanto más viejo era… más hermoso se veía.

_-¿A qué has venido, niño?_ –Aspros frunció el ceño con fastidio. Sabía de sobra que aquello era exactamente lo que era a los ojos de un dragón como Naur, y aún así, no dejaba de molestarle.

-Traigo noticias que pueden interesarte… -El dragón parpadeó, y sin dejar de mirarlo, ladeó la cabeza sutilmente.

-¿_Qué ha podido acontecer como para sacarte de tu guarida, hechicero?_

El peliazul oteó la estancia en busca de un lugar para sentarse. Cuando lo encontró, se acercó hasta allí con cierta parsimonia y se dejó caer. Naur lo siguió con interés, recostándose en toda su inmensidad frente a él, como un cachorro frente a las llamas de una chimenea. Observaba a Aspros con curiosidad. Su visita no le incomodaba, no, pero si lo ponía en alerta. Recordaba a la perfección cada una de las visitas que el chico le había hecho desde que era niño, a hurtadillas primero… sin importar las consecuencias después. Sabía que Aspros no le tenía miedo, sino que sentía una enorme fascinación por él, al igual que por su adorada magia. Esa magia que le había arrebatado la corona y le había llevado al oscuro punto encierro de la Torre de la Hechicería.

-Una vez dijiste que llegaría el día en que los hombres asolarían la tierra. –Naur guardó silencio.- Hace demasiado tiempo que no abandonas esta caverna, mi señor. Apuesto la vida a que ni siquiera reconoceríais nada de lo que vean vuestros ojos.

-_Hades_. –Su voz sonó con desprecio, igual que un rugido, en su mente.

-Sus huestes se mueven. Cada vez se acercan más al norte y la ceniza cubre cada vez más terreno al sur. Me temo que el momento del que tanto hablasteis, ha llegado.

_-¿El norte resistirá?_ –Aspros esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-No puedo preverlo. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero el norte irá a la guerra. –los ojos de la bestia dorada se abrieron desmesuradamente, a sabiendas del significado de aquellas palabras. Solamente un acontecimiento podía haberles obligado a tomar tal decisión.- La identidad de los herederos ha sido revelada; y su ubicación, estoy seguro, es de sobra conocida por el Emperador. Los críos pelearan.

-_Han sobrevivido_. –añadió casi fascinado, reafirmándose en sus sospechas.

-¿Dudaste de la tenacidad de un elfo, viejo dragón? Podrían ofenderse por eso… –replicó alzando una ceja divertido. Naur gruñó suavemente.- Es cuestión de tiempo que los tambores y cuernos de guerra resuenen en las llanuras. Los campesinos dejarán los arados y empuñaran las espadas. Los mercenarios y jinetes libres cabalgaran del lado del vencedor… Y la magia de la que tanto recela el mundo se extenderá por todas partes sumiendo todo en una mortecina oscuridad contra la que nadie podrá luchar.

_-¿A qué has venido, Aspros? –_Preguntó con sospecha.

-Creí que debías saberlo.

_-No vas a tomar partido… -_No lo preguntaba. Desde hacía mucho tiempo preveía una reacción como aquella, pero no podía evitar que la decepción manchara sus palabras.

-Yo _solamente_ soy un hechicero desterrado, mi señor. –Naur lo miró fijamente por un momento, y agitó la majestuosa cola nervioso. Sabía de sobra que Aspros no era _solo_ un mago chiflado.

-_El norte no podrá plantarle cara a Hades mientras la magia no este de su lado._ –La enigmática sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del gemelo, hablaba por si sola.- _Ninguna espada puede hacerle frente al poder negro y descontrolado de Hades… _

-Lo se. –dijo asintiendo.- Hay algo más que debéis saber. –El apenas perceptible movimiento en el rostro del dragón, fue suficiente para que continuara. Tenia toda su atención.- Hades vino a mi, ofreciéndome el cetro que controlará a toda vuestra raza. –Naur rugió espantado.- Tiene cautiva a vuestra señora plateada. –el rugido se hizo más fuerte y desesperado, sus alas se agitaron, levantando un remolino de aire caliente.- Y os buscará, os buscará con todas sus fuerzas, e intentará capturar hasta el último de los dragones que se esconden en las montañas y doblegaros.

-_Te necesita_. –Aspros asintió y se puso en pie.

-Quizá no es más que el consejo de un viejo mago, mi señor… Pero ha llegado el momento de que despleguéis vuestras alas bajo la luz del sol y reunáis a los vuestros, bajo vuestra sombra majestuosa.

_-¡Aún no existe un jinete que pueda controlarme! _–No era que menospreciase o renegase de los hombres. Era que firmemente creía en que nadie estaba preparado para ello: no era ningún juego de niños.

-Lo habrá.

_-¿Acudirás al llamado de los cuernos? –_La convicción en la voz del hombre, lo calmó por un instante. Aspros siempre sabía más de lo que decía, y en aquellos casos… ni su sabiduría milenaria podía arrojar luz sobre sus misteriosos silencios.

-Iré.

_-¿Pero con que bando, Nigromante? _

Aspros nunca contestó. Amplió su sonrisa envuelta en locura, y sus ojos relampaguearon con un destello rojizo. Estiró la mano y, sin ningún miedo, acarició el hocico del animal. Sabía que sus escamas no quemarían a pesar de estar bañadas en lava, sabía que Naur aceptaría el gesto.

Por un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron. Dragón y Mago. Eso eran… dos razas condenadas a la extinción: una encadenada a la otra. Lo sabían. _Su_ tiempo se acababa.

Naur rugió en el preciso instante en que Aspros desapareció en una nube de estrellas. Rugió alzando la vista, perdiéndola en la lejana claridad que entraba a través del cráter sobre su cabeza. El _chico_ tenía razón.

Había llegado la hora.

-X-

Cuando llegó al comedor, sintió todas las miradas fijas sobre él. Aioros carraspeó, y se acercó hasta su silla vacía.

-Buenos días. –murmuró dándole un bocado a una rebanada de pan, recién horneada, untada en miel.

-Pensé que no vendrías. –replicó Dohko con una sonrisa.- Es tarde.

-Si, me dormí… lo siento. –Se disculpó.- Arien tampoco esta…

Tomó un sorbo de leche caliente y miró a sus hermanos. Había esperado que saltaran sobre él como lobos, con comentarios acusadores y bromas pesadas. Aquello era lo que siempre hacían cuando uno de ellos, independientemente de quien fuera, mostraba un comportamiento sospechoso por las mañanas, que delatara otro aún más sospechoso durante la noche. Pero nadie dijo nada. Es más, para ser exactos… lucían extrañamente serios.

-Han venido de todos los rincones de los reinos libres. –dijo Shion, continuando con la conversación que mantenía con el rey desde antes de su llegada.- Las posadas están repletas y las tiendas se levantan al otro lado de la muralla como si fueran un ejército.

-Duplicaremos la guardia. La princesa llegara hoy, y lo que menos necesitamos es a un montón de caballeros demasiado borrachos, armados, y deambulando por la ciudad hasta el inicio del torneo.

-Se lo haré saber a Albafica. –respondió asintiendo el peliverde.- ¿Pensáis participar? –Su mirada rosácea viajó inmediatamente a los chicos.

-¿Podemos? –preguntó Milo, incrédulo.- ¿En serio?

-Ya veremos. –murmuró el lemuriano, a sabiendas de que su subconsciente le había traicionado. Lo que menos deseaba era exponerles de un modo tan absurdo como aquel.- Sabéis que la participación de los príncipes nunca es anunciada hasta el momento final.

-¡Al menos hablareis de algo en la mesa! Estáis demasiado callados. –añadió Dohko, mirando de uno a otro con sospecha.

-¿Nos dejarás participar en las justas a cambio de un poco de conversación? –Saga alzó una ceja con curiosidad: lo que fuera por desviar la atención de los asuntos que mantenían ocupadas sus mentes y atenazadas a sus lenguas.

-No es la primera vez que lo hacéis…

-¡Dohko! –lo reprendió Shion.

-Ya, ya. ¡Tranquilo! –su amigo comenzaba a ser un viejo paranoico cuando se refería a la seguridad de los chicos.- Tengo entendido que Camus participara.

-Aja.

-Recibí un mensaje de Atlantis. –Kanon y Saga intercambiaron una mirada apenas perceptible, y desde donde estaba, Saga casi pudo escuchar el acelerado pulso de su hermano.- Julian enviará a alguien al torneo, aunque aún no se a quién. Imagino que a uno de sus generales. Os lo haré saber cuando tenga más noticias. –Se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó a la ventana.- ¡Por los dioses! No se si soportare este ajetreo demasiado tiempo.

-Resiste padre, caballeros contentos y borrachos, son caballeros felices. –Dijo Aioria con una sonrisa.- Les necesitaremos más adelante.

Dohko sonrió, su hijo tenía razón. En su situación, ninguna espada estaba de más, sin importar su origen. Pero lo cierto era que la ciudad se había convertido en un hervidero de gente desde que se había anunciado la llegada de la comitiva de Lemuria. Los sirvientes entraban y salían del castillo, cargados de comida y barriles de vino, cerveza e hidromiel. Las calles estaban sumidas en la más completa algarabía con la cantidad de visitantes que estaban recibiendo: caballeros, mercenarios, escuderos y sus sequitos… Dohko sabía que Alcanor y sus príncipes necesitaban una celebración, sabía que necesitaban algo alegre, algo divertido que alejara de su horizonte la amenazadora presencia de la guerra. Pero también era consciente, al igual que Shion… del peligro que suponía para todos tener a tantos desconocidos vagando por la ciudad.

-¡Cómo sea! Llegamos tarde al consejo. –puntualizó el peliverde. Dohko abrió los ojos espantado.

-Me marcho. –Se acercó a la puerta a toda prisa seguido de Shion.- Aioros, encárgate de reorganizar la guardia real con Albafica. Quiero ojos en todos los rincones de la ciudadela y las murallas.

El chico asintió mientras veía a su padre marchar. Se sopló el flequillo cuando Aioria y Milo los siguieron, concentrados como estaban en su propia conversación. Así que, inevitablemente, centró su atención en los gemelos. Lucían serios, más de lo normal, como venía siendo habitual en los últimos días. Kanon había vuelto de Atlantis y apenas había mencionado un par de palabras. ¡Ni siquiera había bromeado con la historia de Niamh! Sin embargo, en aquel momento sus preocupaciones eran otras.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? –la voz de Saga le trajo a la realidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que los hermanos se habían puesto en pie.

-No, no. –negó sin mucho convencimiento.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Saga ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, y una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios. Miró a Kanon de soslayo, y el menor de los dos se despidió con un gesto apenas perceptible de su cabeza. Saga no le prestó la menor atención hasta que Kanon hubo desaparecido del comedor.

-Todo el mundo esta emocionado con la visita de tu futura reina, salvo tú. –dijo el peliazul casi burlón. Pero Aioros no rió. Frunció el ceño en un gesto que sirvió de advertencia para el mayor. Saga se dejó caer despreocupadamente en la butaca del rey, dispuesto a escuchar.- ¿Y bien?

-Tengo un problema.

-Diría que tienes varios, amigo. –Aioros ignoró sus palabras y continuó.

-Yuzuriha llegara hoy. Niamh no sabe que ella…

-¿Tiene importancia?

-¡Mucha! –replicó casi molesto.

-Pregunto si tiene _verdadera_ importancia. Ya hablamos de esto…

-¡Ya lo se! Pero la situación ha cambiado. –Saga se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera de una explicación mejor.- Pasamos la noche juntos, ella nunca… -Se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo.- Fue fantástico, en serio. Pero ahora tengo que decirla que Yuzuriha es mi prometida. ¡Mi prometida! ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Conociéndola, no volverá a mirarme en su vida.

-No se si te has dado cuenta que va a saberlo de todos modos, se lo digas tú o no. ¡Es una verdadera suerte que no haya escuchado nada en toda la ciudad! Aún estas a tiempo…

-Ni siquiera se por qué te escucho. –Saga frunció el ceño, notaba demasiada hostilidad en el ambiente.- Pero tienes esa capacidad de hacer que todo lo que sale de tus labios sea absolutamente convincente.

-Alto. –se enderezó en la silla.- Piénsate bien lo que vas a decir. –dijo casi amenazante.- Si vas a echarme la culpa por haberte llevado a la cama a quien no debías, ni siquiera te molestes en abrir la boca. Cuando me preguntaste qué debías hacer, ya lo habías hecho. Solamente buscabas que alguien te diera la razón y te convenciera de que estabas haciendo lo correcto.

-¡Necesitaba que alguien me dijera la verdad!

-Y lo hice. –Se apartó un mechón de la larga melena de la cara.- Te dije que no te enamoraras, te dije que te divirtieras, porque vas a pasar el resto de tus días con una mujer a la que no amas. _Eso_ no me hace culpable de tus problemas.

-¡Por los dioses, Saga! –Sin darse cuenta había levantado la voz.- Eso es lo que _tú_ quieres. ¡Pero no somos iguales! No pienso convertir a Niamh en mi… –Se contuvo, buscó la palabra menos ofensiva, lo pensó bien. Pero Saga lo notó. Inmediatamente, el peliazul apretó la mandíbula, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decir.- … en mi _cortesana_ personal solo porque yo tenga que compartir mi vida con otra persona.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, y su voz sonó tan tranquila y suave, que en cualquier otra ocasión Aioros se hubiera dado cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado.

-No te hagas el idiota. –masculló.- Lo último que deseo es convertir a Niamh en alguien como Arien. La prestas atención cuando quieres, cuando la necesitas. Robas un poco de su cariño, y la muy boba siempre está ahí. No quiero que Niamh se convierta en un alma en pena como ella, y desde luego no quiero utilizarla de la misma manera en que tú lo haces. –Por un segundo, solamente hubo silencio.- Es doloroso ver lo mucho que te quiere y lo poco que das a cambio. No quiero ser así, no quiero hacer lo mismo, no quiero que una hermosa flor se marchite por mi culpa.

Saga no dijo nada. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Aioros durante unos largos segundos, en que su rostro se mantuvo como una máscara de impasible frialdad. Pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, demasiadas. En el fondo, era consciente de que Aioros estaba terriblemente frustrado. Esperaba, deseaba… que en realidad nada de lo que hubiera dicho fuera cierto. Porque la sola idea de que de verdad sintiera todo aquello, dolía: más aún la posibilidad de que efectivamente estuviera en lo cierto.

Sin embargo, tras un rato, se levantó. Ignoró la mirada azul de Aioros y, sin mirarlo si quiera, se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó el comedor.

-X-

Pandora inclinó la cabeza cuando entró al salón donde esperaba su padre. Caminó hasta él, sin que sus pasos resonaran sobre la piedra ennegrecida y espero a que el emperador se deshiciese a hablar. Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Hades pareció reparar en su presencia.

-Padre. –murmuró ella.

-Partiréis al anochecer. –dijo, sin más preámbulos, mientras la tendía una anillo de oro.- Deberás llevarlo, día y noche. –Pandora se lo acomodó en el dedo y lo observó. Era un sello hermoso, con el escudo de armas de la casa de Papillon grabado en oro blanco. Pero si uno se fijaba bien, descubría que era un anillo hueco y el sello… una tapa que abría un compartimento diminuto. Sabía de sobra lo que había ahí dentro.- Seréis Arya y Ciara, de la casa de Papillon. De ningún modo vuestros verdaderos nombres deben salir a la luz. Nadie conoce vuestros rostros en el norte, y debe seguir siendo así por un tiempo más. Ya tendrán tiempo de veros en sus pesadillas.

-Si, padre.

-Myu, y Alraune participaran en las justas de Alcanor. Dohko nos lo ha puesto más fácil de lo que pensábamos. Chesire será su escudero, mientras vosotras os mostráis como bellas damas de una casa olvidada y decadente. Sed cuidadosos… Alcanor abrió sus puertas al mundo, pero estoy seguro de que habrá duplicado la guardia real y los ojos de los montaraces vigilaran todo. –La dama oscura asintió.

-Haced lo que sea necesario, no importa qué, ni cuánto tiempo os lleve. Pero acercaos lo suficiente a los príncipes como para conseguir lo que quiero. Ganáosles.

-Será fácil con Violate. –Nada se podía resistir a su gracia, lo sabían.

-Quiero todos los secretos que se escondan en la ciudadela, Pandora. _Todos_.

La joven sabía que su padre no aceptaba los errores, menos aún en una misión tan importante: la misión de su vida. Era consciente de que se encaminaban a la misma boca del lobo, y aún así, sentía una emoción difícil de controlar. Casi podía relamerse los labios con el sabor del triunfo y las intrigas. Aquella misión sería un éxito, un golpe en el corazón del enemigo sin que lo vieran venir.

-Cuando volváis, la guerra habrá empezado. –Pandora alzó el rostro, casi sorprendida.

-¿Pensáis sacar al ejército de nuestras murallas?

-Es la hora de que nos vean. Los Jueces y Kagaho cabalgaran al frente del ejercito. Se terminó ser una amenaza en el sur. Seremos una mortal realidad.

-X-

Cuando escuchó el suspiro a su lado, Niamh volvió a la realidad. Negó rápidamente con el rostro, intentando por todos los medios de acomodar su cerebro. Estaba demasiado despistada y ni siquiera había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que Arien había dicho desde que se habían encontrado aquella mañana.

-¿Qué? –alcanzó a preguntar.

-Nada. –La morena negó con el rostro. Estaban asomadas en la galería, justo sobre el campo de entrenamiento, mientras que si ladeaban el rostro a la izquierda, podían ver sin problema alguno la galería de tiro. Saga estaba al frente de su grupo, como siempre. Pero su expresión no alentaba nada bueno. Alguien había amanecido de mal humor… Se sopló el flequillo, y volteó a ver a Niamh.- ¿Qué pasa contigo de todos modos?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos más de lo que hubiera querido, delatando su nerviosismo y acentuándolo con el incontrolable rubor de sus mejillas. Arien no tardó en notarlo, alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¡Nada! –se apresuró a decir.

-¿Nada? –La sonrisa comenzó a dibujar en los labios de la princesa.- ¿Cómo que _nada_?

-Nada. –Insistió, negando con el rostro y carraspeando, en un intento inútil por lucir más serena y convincente.

-Ya. –Arien no la creía. No tenía la menor idea de que sucedía con ella aquella mañana en que parecía tener el cerebro lleno de pájaros, pero lo cierto era que algo había sucedido con su amiga.

Decidió volver la vista al frente, sin darle más importancia al asunto. Fuera lo que fuera, terminaría sabiéndolo. En aquel corto periodo de tiempo desde que la conociera, había descubierto dos cosas: Niamh era como una tumba, no había secreto que la confiases que abandonaras sus labios… Salvo cuando tenía que ver con su intimidad. Arien tuvo que esforzarse por ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar sus labios. Tenía la impresión de que sabía por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Participará en las justas? –preguntó la naurilor, viendo a Saga, e intentando alejar la atención de ella.

-Probablemente. –la vio de soslayo y continuó.- Han participado otras veces, pero es norma del rey que no se anuncie su presencia hasta el momento del sorteo. De esa manera los príncipes están más seguros.

-Oh.

-De todos modos, es probable que si participan… tampoco lo sepamos hasta el momento en que se quiten el yelmo. –Niamh ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

-¿Participan a escondidas?

-Más de una vez. –Arien dejó escapar una suave carcajada.- Cuando los contendientes huelen a realeza, atacar con todo es un riesgo que nadie quiere afrontar. Todos lo saben. En alguna ocasión nos buscamos un nombre falso, un lugar mejor en el que estar que en el palco de honor y… -hizo un gesto que a Niamh le resultó de lo más gracioso.

-Un momento… ¿Buscamos? –Arien asintió.- ¡Tú también has participado! –El rostro de la morena se cubrió de orgullo.

-Lo hice, y pateé unos cuantos traseros. Fue divertido.

-No es de extrañar que el rey te vigile de cerca. ¡No puedo imaginar su cara al descubrirlo! –su risa surcó el aire.

-No, no puedes. –Arien negó divertida.- Desde entonces, tengo un sitio reservado a su izquierda. Si hay un torneo en la ciudad, no hay modo posible en que yo puedo escaquearme y pasar desapercibida. Y debo ir engalanada cual reina…

Se detuvo. Alzó las cejas, y llevó su mirada de Niahm al campo de prácticas. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de escucharla tan pronto como Aioros apareció en su campo de visión. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando el príncipe miró fugazmente en su dirección, esbozando una diminuta y tímida sonrisa.

-Así que, su alteza el príncipe y tú…

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó cogida por sorpresa.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

-Es que…

Niamh supo que no había nada que decir en su defensa. Estaba segura de que Arien no había utilizado su gracia, probablemente estaba en lo cierto y sus sentimientos eran claros como el agua. Se maldijo internamente por ello.

-¿Qué? –quiso animarla a continuar.

-Pues… -Pero Niamh no tenía la menor idea de cómo encarar aquel asunto sin morirse de vergüenza.- Aioros… No se si…

-Escúchame. –dijo Arien, a sabiendas de que Niamh sería incapaz de hilar un par de palabras con sentido acerca de aquel asunto. Tomó su brazo y la obligó a mirarla.- Estas con él, ¿cierto? –La pelirroja agachó el rostro por instinto.- Lleváis días juntos, pero este comportamiento tuyo…

-¡No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas!

-¡Lo se! –Claro que lo sabía, comprendía de sobra lo confundida que alguien como Niamh debía sentirse ante la cercanía de un hombre, y ante los sentimientos que despertaba en ella.- No pasa nada. –Replicó con una sonrisa, mientras su amiga suspiraba. Incluso ella se sentía extraña manteniendo aquella conversación con una mujer: siempre había estado rodeada de chicos.- Habéis pasado la noche juntos, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja no respondió. Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, y aquello fue suficiente. Arien amplió la sonrisa, aunque internamente, no se sintiera tan feliz. Por supuesto que le gustaba la idea de que Aioros y su amiga estuvieran juntos… los quería a ambos y eran buenos chicos. Sin embargo, conocía bien como eran las cosas. En aquel momento, no pudo sino sentir lástima por Niamh.

-¿Tan terrible fue? –dijo en un intento por quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¡No! No… A decir verdad fue… maravilloso. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y sus ojos brillaron con un atisbo de felicidad que Arien no había visto antes en ella.- ¡Sueno terriblemente cursi!

Sonrió. Aunque Arien no acertó a decir nada más. Aquello no podía haber sucedido en un momento más inoportuno, y maldijo a Aioros por no haberse sabido controlar. ¡Por los dioses! ¡Yuzuriha estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad! Aquella ilusión que adornaba el rostro siempre a la defensiva de Niamh, se esfumaría de un plumazo cuando supiera que la princesa élfica era…

-Escucha, es una situación difícil, pero… -quiso decírselo. Quiso advertirla de la situación, porque la comprendía y sabía lo dolorosa que era. Porque se merecía saber la verdad, simple y llanamente. Luego estaría en su derecho de tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera despegar los labios, el alboroto en el campo llamó la atención de ambas. Frunció el ceño y se aferró con fuerza a la baranda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-X-

Ignoró las voces de Shura y la mirada sorprendida de Máscara Mortal. No tenía la menor idea de que estúpido impulso le había llevado a aquel lugar, en aquel preciso momento. Pero Aioros se encontró, antes de que su cerebro le gritara que se detuviera, deteniendo una estocada firme de la espada de Saga. Había sido asestada con tanta fuerza, que el choque de acero contra acero le había provocado una punzada de dolor que se extendió por todo su brazo sin piedad.

Estaba enfadado, furioso. Horas antes le había espetado un montón de cosas con o sin derecho, pero lo había hecho. Le molestaba el hecho de que Saga no se hubiera percatado de la gravedad de las cosas mucho antes: le irritaba que se lo tomara tan a la ligera. Aioros solamente había querido que alguien le dijera que parase, que estaba siendo estúpido. Recriminarle a Saga que no lo hubiera hecho, no era más que un modo de dejar escapar la molestia que sentía consigo mismo.

Asestó un tajo con tanta rapidez como le fue posible, procurando no resbalar en el suelo embarrado.

-¡Deteneos! –gritó Shura una vez más, solo para ser ignorado.

Aioros pensaba cada palabra que había dicho acerca de Arien, aunque sabía que había sido una temeridad pronunciarlas en voz alta de un modo tan poco sutil. Lo que ellos tuvieran, era asunto de ellos… no era nadie para meterse, por muy doloroso que resultase para la princesa guerrera. Lo más difícil de aceptar era que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Saga. Alguien debió meter algo de sentido común en su cabeza cuando Hilda apareció con tanta firmeza en sus vidas. Y no lo hizo.

-¡Os habéis vuelto locos ambos! –La voz de Ángelo se unió a la del moreno.

Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, Aioros sabía que Saga y Arien habían compartido su vida desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar. La princesa de las nieves acababa de llegar a su vida… Cuando él se entrometió con Niamh, hacía ya años que Yuzuriha era su prometida. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Había sido un idiota! Se había dejado llevar. No solamente aquella mañana en el comedor… sino también en aquel preciso instante en que intentaba esquivar con todas sus fuerzas la afilada espada del que consideraba su hermano. ¡¿En qué momento pensó que era inteligente retarlo durante su entrenamiento? Conocía el carácter de Saga. Aquello era una_ temeridad_.

-No se si eres valiente o estúpido. –murmuró el mayor, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y evitaba ágilmente un nuevo golpe de Aioros. El castaño estaba seguro de la respuesta. Si Saga lo hubiera retado en el campo de tiro, lo tomaría por loco.

-Quizá no dije las cosas del mejor modo, pero… -Hubiera jurado que el filo brillante de la espada rozó su brazo peligrosamente. No era ningún inútil con la espada, al contrario. Pero debía conceder al peliazul el crédito que merecía.- Sigo pensando que…

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Era absurdo pretender ganarle en aquel momento: el escenario y las armas estaban a su favor, y la fiereza que chisporroteaba en sus ojos verdes lo alentaba a limites insospechados. Se acercó rápidamente, sin amedrentarse por la cercanía de la espada de Aioros, y asestó un golpe que empujó al arquero, haciéndolo trastabillar.

En aquel instante, una voz resonó en la galería.

-¡La princesa Yuzuriha ha llegado!

Aioros entreabrió los labios, contrariado. Yuzuriha era una buena amiga, pero nada más. No podía llegar en peor momento. Vio fugazmente en dirección a Niamh, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de cómo, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo en su mejilla. Se llevó la mano al pómulo dolorido, y abrió los ojos, solamente para encontrarse con la espada de Saga apuntando peligrosamente a su cuello.

-Tu _reina_ te distrae, arquero.

Intercambiaron una mirada tensa, y en menos de un segundo, el peliazul envainó su arma y se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo el camino fuera del campo, bajo la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Pudo escuchar la maldición del castaño a sus espaldas, y sentir todas los ojos clavados en su espalda.

Arien lo tomó por el brazo cuando se cruzaron.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó, pero Saga se deshizo de su agarre.

-Ahora no.

-X-

Niamh, que se había quedado en medio de dos aguas, no supo que debía hacer. Arien siguió a Saga con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella podía escuchar las maldiciones de Aioros desde donde estaba. Quiso ir, tenderle la mano y ayudarle a recuperar su dignidad, pero la normalmente amigable expresión del arquero distaba mucho de serlo en aquel momento. No se movió hasta que Aioros se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó con interés. El castaño se colocó de nuevo la cinta roja en su frente y suspiró.

-Nada. –Mentía, era obvio, y toda esperanza de que aquel desencuentro no fuera más que una tontería sin importancia se disolvió.

-Para no ser nada, parecía enfadado. –Aioros resopló una vez más, y con cierto nerviosismo que a la naurilor no le pasó inadvertido, se llevo una mano a la mejilla adolorida.

-Esta mañana tuvimos una pequeña… _discusión_. –Lo cierto era que él había discutido. Saga no había pronunciado una sola palabra que no fuera cierta. La pelirroja ladeó el rostro llena de curiosidad.- No te preocupes, estas cosas suelen suceder cuando tenemos _visitas_.

Las palabras surgieron en apenas un hilo de voz, y su mirada encontró sorprendentemente fascinantes las palmas de sus manos. Niamh asintió, más por inercia que otra cosa. Lo cierto era que les había visto pelear cuando Hilda estaba allí. Suponía que tener una familia numerosa era un verdadero problema cuando situaciones como aquella se presentaban: no siempre era fácil encajar las bromas con asuntos delicados.

-Tenía entendido que sois buenos amigos de la princesa. ¿Por qué iba a…?

-Creo que… -Aioros suspiró una vez más, mientras sus ojos rehuían la interrogante mirada de la joven.- Tenemos que hablar.

Niamh asintió sin entender nada. Algo dentro de si la puso en alerta, aquellas palabras y la actitud del príncipe no auguraban nada bueno. Lo siguió silenciosa, hasta llegar a la sombra de la galería. Se humedeció los labios con inquietud, y esperó a que Aioros la mirase.

-Todo esto es bien raro. –murmuró ella. El príncipe asintió con la mandíbula apretada.

-Hay algo que debes saber. –Poco a poco, el ceño de la mujer se fue arrugando.- Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no encontré el modo, ni el momento y ahora…

-¿Qué? –sentía su corazón a toda velocidad en su pecho, sometido a la terrible agonía de la espera.

-No quiero que pienses lo que no es. Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido maravilloso, pero… -Infinidad de posibles continuaciones a aquella frase, danzaban en la cabeza aturdida de Niamh. Como si él fuera capaz de identificar su creciente miedo, se apresuró a aclarar su confuso discurso.- Es decir, es maravilloso. Eres…

-Solo dilo. –espetó con voz lastimera. Aioros calló de golpe. Asintió lentamente y tras tomar una bocanada de aire, finalmente habló.

-Yuzuriha es mi prometida.

Continuó mirándola a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, una reacción que nunca llegó. La mirada celeste de Niamh permanecía tan fija en él que parecía capaz de traspasarlo. Pero ni un solo sonido abandonó sus labios. Su rostro pálido lucía serio y totalmente inexpresivo, tanto… que el arquero hubiera preferido que le gritara, que le abofeteara… Que hiciera algo, lo que fuera.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

El dolor que sentía era más de lo que pudiera soportar en aquel momento. Pero no iba a permitir que las lágrimas la delataran frente a _él_. Aquel día que en que había amanecido surcando el cielo en una nube, había terminado siendo una tortura cruel que no creía merecer. Su corazón, que había latido incontrolable con la emoción de recibir aunque fuera una sonrisa del príncipe, yacía ahora en su pecho, roto en mil pedazos.

-Mucho… -Niamh tensó la mandíbula.- Desde que éramos apenas unos críos.

La naurilor frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Las lágrimas que tan bien había controlado hasta aquel momento, acudieron repentinamente a sus ojos, nublando su vista. Lo miró una vez más, dolida, enfadada: decepcionada, apenas distinguiéndole a través de la cortina cristalina. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

No quería saber nada más de él.

-¡Niamh! –gritó Aioros desconsolado, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sabía de sobra lo que aquello significaba, sabía que la había perdido y que había sido un estúpido con la primera mujer que le había importado de verdad. La única a la que quería de _esa_ manera. Hubiera querido correr tras ella, detenerla y estrecharla en un abrazo hasta que se calmara y pudiera escuchar cuánto la quería, cuánto le importaba… Pero ya era tarde. Debía haberlo hecho mucho antes.

-X-

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y volteó con lentitud. Buscando inmediatamente la mirada de su primo. Aioros, con el pelo empapado por el baño reciente, lucía cabizbajo mientras se abotonaba la camisa de lino. Debía darse prisa, Yuzuriha esperaba.

-Escúpelo. –dijo sin mirarla.

-¿El qué?

-El "_debiste verlo venir_", "_es culpa tuya_"… –Su voz sonaba amarga, y Arien guardó silencio.- Lo que sea.

-¿Serviría de algo? –Aioros negó con el rostro, y por primera vez la miró. Ella esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía serle de consuelo, aunque no lo consiguiera, y se acercó, sentándose en la cama.

-¿La has visto? ¿Habéis hablado? –quiso saber.

-Si. –respondió simplemente. Aioros soltó un bufido y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Cómo esta?

-¿Cómo crees? –él no dijo nada.- Esta enfadada, dolida. Se siente utilizada… -Por un momento, recordó la ilusión y alegría que iluminó el rostro de su amiga aquella misma mañana, y no pudo sino sentirse mal ella misma. Quizá si la hubiera dicho la verdad...

-Debí decírselo antes, lo se, pero no encontré el modo. No pensé que iba a ser así.

-Debiste hacerlo, si. Sabías de sobra que antes o después Yuzuriha saldría a la luz. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?

-¿Sinceramente? –era probable que se ganara otro buen golpe por lo que iba a decir.- Arien asintió, animándolo a continuar.- Creí que podía ser como tú.

-¿Y qué soy yo, Aioros? Explícamelo, porque estoy ligeramente confundida y no se a que atenerme.

-¿Saga no te ha…?

-No ha dicho una palabra, no. –Aioros asintió con pesar, tampoco le sorprendía.- ¡Así que ten la gentileza de explicarme que esta pasando con nuestras vidas!

-Pensé, ingenuamente, que Niamh comprendería la situación como lo haces tú. –Arien frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras que estaban tomando un camino que no la gustaba.- Hilda es tu Yuzuriha y… ahí estas.

-¡Por los dioses, Aioros!

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Se que es distinto. Se que me engañé con todo eso, y…

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a Saga? –El tono demandante de su voz, fue suficiente para saber lo mucho que se había entrometido. No tenía otra salida. Pero lo cierto era que Arien sabía lo delicado que era aquel asunto con el gemelo.

-Aunque tenía la esperanza de que Niamh lo comprendiera como hiciste tú, no quería convertirla en ti, Arien. –Se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente y continuó.- Mírate. Eres como una reina y te has encadenado a alguien que no es para ti. No quería convertirla en la _otra_, en la que siempre espere por mi, en la que de verdad me añore... Por mucho que desee tenerla a mi lado, no podía… No quiero saber que sufre por algo que no tiene vuelta de hoja. No quiero que sea una reina _triste_ como tú, no quiero que este en tu lugar.

La miró. Arien mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con su pelo oscuro enmarcando el rostro de porcelana… hasta que finalmente alzó el rostro para enfrentarlo. Solamente entonces comprendió el dolor que había infligido.

-Quizá me vea como una estúpida, una idiota desesperada capaz de lo que fuera por unas migajas de atención… Pero no lo soy. A diferencia de ti, de Niamh… yo elegí mi camino mucho antes que vosotros y ¿qué más da lo difícil que sea? ¿Qué me importa lo que _tú_ opines? La decisión es _mía_. No tuya, no tenías derecho a entrometerte. Ninguno lo teneis. –terminó murmurando.- Se lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar que _tú_ has hecho las cosas mal, y a los demás… déjanos en paz.

-X-

Dejó los vestidos que estaba doblando cuidadosamente, cuando escuchó la llamada en la puerta. Violate se colocó la melena a la espalda, y se acercó esquivando el desorden de su dormitorio. Hacía largo rato que había sacado de allí a las doncellas, que más que ayudar… estorbaban.

-Hola. –cuando abrió, el rostro inusualmente serio de Aiacos se dibujó ante ella.- ¿Puedo pasar?

Se hizo a un lado, dejándole hueco, y cerró la puerta. Volteó para ver a su _preciado_ visitante y ladeó el rostro al reparar en su mirada sombría. Se acercó hasta él, que se había detenido en el centro de la habitación, y se mordió el labio inferior con travesura cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi señor? –murmuró con fingida inocencia, mientras se ponía de puntillas y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Su mirada añil la esquivó.

-Te vas esta noche.

-Aja. –Acarició sus labios con los suyos en un fugaz roce. No le importaba lo distante que Aiacos luciera, sabía de sobra que si estaba allí, era por que deseaba lo mismo que ella. El joven espectro buscó sus ojos color púrpura, y al encontrarlos, sus miradas permanecieron enlazadas.- ¿Os preocupa?

-No. –replicó él, acercándose hasta que apenas les separaban unos pocos milímetros. Sus manos, que hasta entonces no la habían tocado, se acomodaron posesivamente en sus caderas.

-¿Entonces? –El cálido aliento del moreno resultaba de lo más tentador. Sus labios brillaban humedecidos, entreabiertos e incitantes.- ¿No me digas que te vas a poner sentimental?

-No. –Al escucharla, atrapó sus labios con avidez y la apretó con fuerza hacia si. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda y sus caderas, sin que un solo centímetro de ella quedara fuera de su alcance.- Así tendrás algo con lo que fantasear cuando estés allí sola en el norte.

Su voz sonó tan grave, tan masculina y llena de deseo, que la joven no pudo hacer más que relamerse los labios en anticipación a lo que se venía. Devoró su boca, como segundos antes hiciera él, y sonrió traviesa cuando Aiacos la alzó en vilo, llevándola a la cama.

Suspiró al sentir su peso sobre el de ella y lo miró a los ojos con lujuria incontrolable. Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras las hábiles manos la despojaban de sus ropas, para después recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo con un ansia difícil de contener; hasta que sus gemidos rompieron el silencio de la habitación, sumida en la penumbra, cuando su boca hambrienta devoró su cuello.

-Aiacos…

-_Mi_ Violate…

-_Continuará_…-

**NdA**: *_Dama corre y se esconde tras una piedra_*.

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡PERDÓN! No tengo vergüenza. Se que me he retrasado más de lo decente desde la publicación del último capítulo de este fic, y lo siento enormemente. Antes de que salten las alarmas, aclaro que pienso acabarlo si o si: sin importar el tiempo que me lleve. He pasado unos meses totalmente desconectada de esta historia, porque había llegado un punto en que me había des-enamorado de mi pequeño mundo fantástico… Ahora, tras este descanso, creo que volvió a surgir el flechazo.

No tengo mucho que decir al respecto de este capítulo, salvo que el pequeño demonio de mi cabeza quería explotar un poquito el lado _hot_ de Aiacos. Breve, pero menos es nada… Tengo intención de que para el próximo cap, el horizonte de esta historia vaya aclarándose. Prometo intriga, misterio, planes retorcidos y un poquito de _Beverly Hills 90210. _

¡Ojala lo hayáis disfrutado! Me siento un poco oxidada… ;) A los lectores que seguís ahí, MIL GRACIAS! Y a los que os habéis ido… ¡VOLVED! ¡Damis os quiere! T_T Replies anónimos en el profile!

Dedicado especialmente a _AngelElisha_, mil gracias por todo, eres un verdadero angel ^^ y a mi inseparable _Sunrise Spirit_, ¡arriba ese animo, preciosa!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	26. Ciudad de vida

**Capítulo 25: Ciudad de Vida**

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Al escuchar aquella conocida voz, los hermanos se detuvieron casi al instante. Compartieron una mirada de soslayo, y Kanon tensó la mandíbula sin querer. Saga frunció el ceño sutilmente, y se dio la vuelta con deliberada lentitud. El corredor estaba vacío, y apenas podía escuchar a lo lejos el alboroto en que estaba sumida la ciudad.

-Afrodita. –el aludido inclinó suavemente el rostro, con aquella coqueta sonrisa suya plasmada en él. No tenía la menor idea de por qué pero, a Saga, aquel gesto le producía escalofríos. Era como si el peliceleste se estuviera riendo de todos permanentemente, mientras su retorcido cerebro entretejía un plan.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Saga. –adoptó una expresión más pensativa y continuó. Afrodita no iba a perder la oportunidad de tensar la cuerda un poquito más, lo sabía.- Desde la boda del rey y la reina, si no me equivoco. –Miró fugazmente a Kanon, que se revolvió incómodo, y continuó.- Kanon se deja ver más que tú.

-Le gusta más viajar, al parecer. –dijo mientras se encogía suavemente de hombros.

Ninguno respondió. Estaban solos, y de alguna manera, el mayor de los hermanos estaba seguro de que aquel encuentro no era, en absoluto, casual. Afrodita llevaba la intriga tatuada en el rostro. Saga estaba convencido de que su visita al reino tenía un objetivo claro, mucho más allá de la diversión ocasional y el oro que pudiera ofrecerle un torneo. Después de todo, tenía todos los motivos del mundo para sospechar. El peliceleste no era un participante en absoluto habitual de esas lides. Baian y Eo eran quienes solían justar como representación de la Casa Real de Atlantis. Incluso Krisaor, pero no Leumnades y, menos aún, él.

Quizá Afrodita no fuera tan listo después de todo. Saga sonrió suavemente, en un gesto cálido. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos distaban mucho de ser tal cosa. Estaba dispuesto a ver hasta donde tenía intención de llegar el otro, y si Afrodita quería jugar con ellos… aquel era tan buen momento como otro cualquiera para responder.

-Pensé que Eo y Baian no se habían apuntado esta vez. –miró a Kanon fugazmente, aunque sabía de sobra quién iba a participar.- No los vi en la lista…

-Eso es porque no están. –Negó, mientras sus ojos turquesa viajaban de uno a otro de los gemelos.- Seré _yo_ quien participe esta vez en nombre del Rey.

-¡Vaya! Lo tendrás _difícil_. –Disimuló una sonrisa burlona, mientras Afrodita se encogía de hombros. Debía admitir, que aunque la mayoría de las veces resultaba odioso tener que sonreír cuando quería gritar… en momentos como aquel resultaba divertido. Había ocasiones en que la gente se entregaba por completo a su sonrisa y confiaba ciegamente en ella. Afrodita estaba siendo cauteloso, pero no era muy distinto.

-No soy mal jinete. Aunque no puedo compararme con Kanon… -su mirada perforó al menor de los gemelos, que permanecía absolutamente serio y ciertamente tenso. Saga sabía que si no lo tuviera a su lado, podría sentir su inquietud a leguas.- ¿No vas a participar?

-No puedo hacerlo. –se limitó a decir.

-Es una lástima no poder batirme contra alguien como tú. -Y ahí estaba otra vez aquella mirada burlona.

-El rey prefiere que no lo hagamos. –intervino Saga.- Son malos tiempos.

-Y es un rey sabio… cabalgando en un torneo, mostrándoos a todos, os expondrías a un peligro letal e innecesario. Eso _no_ puede suceder.

Saga lo miró a los ojos con el semblante ligeramente más serio. De alguna manera, aquellas últimas palabras llevaban el sutil rastro de la amenaza y la ironía marcado en ellas. Al menos así le había parecido, aunque a aquellas alturas, ya no tenía tan claro a quién de los dos iba dirigida. Quizá a ambos.

-Buena suerte entonces. -dijo finalmente.- Hay muy buenos jinetes esperando por esa bolsa de oro.

-Gracias. –Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.- Confío en verte pronto de vuelta por el este, Kanon. Al parecer Atlantis tiene _algo_ irresistible que te hace volver una y otra vez…

Habló mientras caminaba, dejando que las palabras flotaran en el aire perfumado que quedaba tras él. Kanon dio un paso en su dirección, pero la mano de Saga cerrándose asombrosamente rápido sobre su muñeca, lo detuvo.

-Lo mataría gustosamente. –masculló el menor.

-Pero no lo harás. Ni te acercarás a él. –Saga lo soltó y buscó sus ojos.- No se que es lo que pretende conseguir… Ambos sabemos que un torneo no es el mejor lugar para él. –Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió sutilmente. Kanon frunció el ceño al notar aquel misterioso gesto.- Yo lo se, tú lo sabes… y él lo sabe. Venir a tu propia casa con segundas intenciones es absurdo incluso para un gusano.

-Si no supiera que es como una serpiente venenosa, estaría seguro de que escupiría la verdad en el momento más adecuado para él y más inoportuno para mi.

-Tranquilo. -Guardó silencio unos segundos con la mirada fija en el recodo del pasillo por el que Afrodita había desaparecido. En realidad, aunque sentía los mismos temores que su hermano, su mente no se había detenido un solo segundo.- ¿Sabes? Ve tú con Shion. –Se llevó la mano a la melena y pasó sus dedos entre las hebras azuladas.- Volveré a la habitación, no me encuentro demasiado bien. –Kanon lo miró sin comprender.- Solo ve, te veré más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el lado opuesto, dejando a su hermano atrás completamente confundido, sin tiempo para responder. Quizá Afrodita era puro veneno, pero no era tan listo como creía yendo a buscarles a su propia guarida. Ahogó un bostezo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último torneo.

-X-

Arien se sentó a su lado y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud. Vio de soslayo a Niamh, mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para romper el silencio. Desde lo de Aioros, la pelirroja había pasado de la más absoluta felicidad a la actitud más distante con que la había conocido. Aunque lo cierto era, que no con ella. Durante aquellos días habían estrechado sus lazos aún más, quizá porque la situación de ambas era penosamente similar.

-¿Cómo estás? –atinó a preguntar.

-Bien. –Niamh la miró como si no hubiera reparado aún en su presencia.- No te oí llegar.

Se colocó un mechón de su melena tras la oreja, y jugueteó con uno de los anillos de sus dedos, a la vez que observaba el mismo horizonte que su amiga. No tardó en descubrir que era lo que miraba con tanto interés: Aioros y Yuzuriha abandonaban el patio de armas a caballo, seguidos de su escolta personal.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Quién?

-La princesa. –con un gesto suave de su rostro, señaló al frente.- Yuzuriha.

-Muy simpática. –Arien se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto era que la elfa le parecía una mujer maravillosa, pero no estaba segura de que aquello fuera lo que su amiga deseaba escuchar.- Una buena guerrera.

-Es guapa. –La morena asintió.

-Mucho.

-Es distinta a Lorin… -Arien ladeó el rostro. Notando su confusión, Niamh continuó.- Lorin también es una elfa, y aún así… su aura es diferente.

-Es cierto. –Asintió.- Los elfos del norte, son fríos, oscuros. Poco tienen que ver con los elfos de Lemuria, que son pura luz. Aunque pertenecen a una misma raza… son especies muy distintas.

-Lo tiene todo.

-¿Todo?

-Es una princesa elfa: es una gracia, una guerrera, hermosa, divertida… el mundo habla maravillas de ella. –Arien sabía que solo faltaba algo más por añadir: Aioros.

-No lo tiene a él. –Se apresuró a aclarar. Niamh guardó silencio. La miró fugazmente, y volteó de nuevo al frente.- Pueden estar prometidos… Sus vidas no son más que política al fin y al cabo, pero nada más les une una amistad de muchos años.

En realidad, quería convencerla de que lo que decía era cierto. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura de que Aioros se hubiera equivocado por mucho respecto a si misma. Ella había tomado sus propias elecciones, cuestionables, si; pero eran suyas. ¿Podía aconsejarle a una amiga, su única amiga, que se condenase a su mismo destino? ¿A su misma situación? No estaba nada segura de eso.

-Escucha, Niamh. –La naurilor no volteó a verla.- Aioros debió haberte dicho la verdad desde el primer momento. Incluso yo debí decírtelo… pero era algo que le correspondía a él. A veces puede ser un verdadero idiota, pero cuando ama, ama de verdad.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que cada palabra que te dijera, cada beso o caricia… fueron de verdad. –Sorprendentemente, se topó con la mirada cristalina de la joven.

-Imagino que cada una de las acciones de Saga hacia ti, son igual de reales, si no más. –Arien apretó sutilmente los dientes. La conversación no iba, en absoluto, por donde ella quería.- Y aún así… desde que peleo con Aioros no le has dirigido la palabra, ni él a ti tampoco. ¿Por qué?

Arien agachó la mirada, de pronto, el suelo parecía infinitamente interesante. Lo cierto era que no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Solamente sabía que las palabras de Aioros habían dolido infinitamente. En parte por su brusquedad y rabia… por la licencia que se había tomado con su intimidad. Y por otro lado, porque sabía de sobra que estaba en lo cierto. Nunca la habían importado las demás chicas, ni siquiera Hilda, aunque la noticia del compromiso había sido dura, muy dura. Nunca la había importado compartirle… sabía que al final volvería a ella.

¿Por qué entonces rehuía a Saga después de tantos años?

-Arien, mi señora, el rey os espera en su despacho. –La voz de Yato a sus espaldas la tomó por sorpresa y dio un respingo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el montaraz no hubiera escuchado ninguna de sus palabras, y esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo, con la esperanza de que su secreto siguiera a salvo.

-Gracias, Yato.

El castaño sonrió y rápidamente volvió por donde había venido. Arien y Niamh compartieron una mirada fugaz.

-Será mejor que vayamos… -murmuró la pelirroja.

-X-

Cuando se adentraron en el valle que rodeaba a la ciudadela de Alcanor, fue como si la misma luz del sol fuera quien les llevara a un mundo diferente. Habían atravesado el bosque sin mayor problema: aquella zona era segura, y más aún en aquellos días en que había tanto viajero. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención no era la tibieza de aquel sol del norte, sino la agradable humedad del rocío, y la algarabía que flotaba en el aire. Era radicalmente diferente de todo lo que conocían en los dominios de Ambar.

Pandora y Violate ralentizaron el paso de sus hermosos alazanes. Miraran donde miraran, el valle que hasta hacía no mucho había sido un hermoso paraíso verde, había cambiado hasta terminar viéndose como un enorme jardín multicolor. Tiendas y carpas de todos los colores se esparcían fuera de las murallas, cada una con el escudo de armas de su señor adornando la entrada. Los rescoldos de las hogueras se esparcían aquí y allá, mientras los escuderos se afanaban limpiando armaduras, bruñendo escudos y amolando espadas.

Aún era temprano, pero la carne ya giraba lentamente sobre los espetones y la cerveza refrescaba las gargantas de señores y caballeros errantes por igual. Las justas siempre habían sido sinónimo de jolgorio, mujeres y oro. _"Al menos en las tierras libres."_ Pensó Pandora. Allí las voces de los bardos se superponían en un millar de canciones de las que ella ni siquiera había oído hablar. Muchas de aquellas letras sonrojarían al más osado y sonsacarían carcajadas al más seco.

Sin embargo, había notado como a pesar de aquel ambiente relajado y alegre, la guardia de la ciudad vigilaba cada rincón de la misma y sus alrededores. Cuando se detuvieron, uno de los soldados la ayudó a desmontar.

-Sería mejor que os quedaseis en la ciudadela, mi señora. –aconsejó.- Este no es el lugar más adecuado para un par de jóvenes damas.

-Arya, mi nombre es Arya de Papillon. Y ella es mi hermana menor: Ciara. –mintió.- Agradezco vuestra preocupación. –inclinó el rostro suavemente, y se arregló el vestido.- Pero mi lugar esta junto a mis caballeros.

-Como deseéis. Aunque si cambiáis de opinión, la ciudadela os recibirá con las demás damas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Sacó un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado de entre sus pertenencias y se lo entregó.- Espero que aún podamos inscribirnos en las justas.

-Es tarde, mi señora Arya. No se si…

-¡Por favor! –Violate se acercó a él, con el rostro marcado por una tristeza que no sentía y, con su mano, rozó el antebrazo del guardia.- Hemos viajado durante días, ha sido un trayecto largo, peligroso y difícil… Volver sin haber podido participar sería terrible. –Por un instante, sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno… -El soldado carraspeó, incómodo y conmovido por igual. Desvió la mirada por un segundo, y tomó el pergamino que Pandora le tendía. De pronto, decir que _no_ le resultaba imposible, aún sabiendo que el plazo de inscripción se había cerrado la noche anterior.- Esta bien, mis señoras. Inscribiré el nombre de la casa Papillon en las justas. Vuestro blasón lucirá hermoso, veréis que nuestros artistas son maravillosos.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor. –murmuró con voz melosa. El hombre asintió, y ruborizado, se marchó a grandes zancadas. Pandora sonrió mientras lo veía irse.

Aquella misión sería pan comido para ellas. Nadie podía resistirse a su embrujo. Era hora de conocer cada rincón de la ciudad.

-X-

-Creí que os mostraríais más entusiasmadas. –Dohko mentía. Sabía de sobra que tal cosa jamás sucedería por un par de vestidos, la excusa que siempre utilizaba.

-Es… -La pelirroja buscó, torpemente, las palabras más adecuadas para salir de aquel pequeño aprieto.- ¡Es precioso, alteza! –exclamó Niamh.- Es solo que nunca tuve ningún vestido así y no se si…

Se maldijo por su manera torpe y apresurada de hablar ante el rey, pero era cierto. La pelirroja había crecido en la clandestinidad, convertida en una pequeña guerrera desde casi antes de nacer. No conocía de sedas, encajes o perlas. Y a decir verdad, nunca las había deseado. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que era un valioso regalo del rey, además de hermoso. Miró de soslayo a Arien, en busca de un poco de ayuda, mientras sus manos acariciaban en apenas un roce el satén añil y los delicados bordados en plata.

-Deduzco que esta es tu manera de decir que has encontrado dos hermosas acompañantes para las justas, ¿verdad, tío? –Cuando el rey escuchó la voz de su sobrina, y contempló su semblante serio, esbozó una esplendida sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué? –se atragantó Niamh. Una cosa era acudir como invitada de honor a casi todos los eventos… como protegida del rey o sus príncipes, y otra muy distinta ejercer como su acompañante. ¡Era una guerrera, no una dama! ¡Arien al menos sabía disimular!

-¡Voy a ser la envidia de todos! –rodeó con un brazo a cada una de las chicas y las atrajo hacia si con afecto.- Solo por curiosidad… ninguna tenía intención de participar a escondidas en el torneo, ¿verdad? Hubiera sido una _lástima_ estropearos el plan.

-No, alteza. –mintió la pelirroja clavando la vista en el suelo.

-Eso pensaba. –el rey amplió la sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado a infundir tal respeto en sus personas más allegadas, y Niamh se había convertido en una de ellas casi sin quererlo.

-Eres un aguafiestas, tío. –masculló Arien, cruzada de brazos.

Shion, que los observaba sentado en su butaca, sonrió. Desde el principio habían tenido muy presente que organizar un torneo como aquel, era como ponerles miel en los labios. No solamente a los chicos, sino a ellas también. A lo largo de los años se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que su princesa distaba mucho de ser una dama convencional. Ahora, debían lidiar con otra como ella; y dicho fuera de paso, una cosa era velar por unos chicos, y otra muy distinta por dos chiquillas.

-Sabemos que les tumbarías a todos, Arien. –continuó Dohko, alegremente.- No creo que necesites un reconocimiento público por ello a estas alturas, ¿verdad?

-Hay pocas cosas mas gratificantes que sus caras cuando descubren que una mujer les descabalgó o les venció. Además… -volteó a ver a Shion, que al notar sus acusadores ojos azules sobre si, dio respingo en su asiento.- ¡Esto es cosa tuya!

-¿Mía? –atinó a decir.

-¡Tuya!

-Yo solamente elegí el color de los vestidos. –alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros, sabiendo de sobra que no podría engañarla con aquello. Lo conocía demasiado bien.- Para el banquete de mañana, tendréis dos aún más bonitos.

-Eres un viejo elfo aprehensivo. –se apartó un mechón de su larga melena purpúrea y bufó. Sabía de sobra que el objetivo de aquella peculiar maniobra, no había sido más que asegurarse de que ningún miembro de la Casa Real participara en un torneo que podía ser peligroso. ¡Les había salido bien!- Aunque tienes buen gusto para la ropa, después de todo.

-X-

Yuzuriha montaba su hermoso palafrén blanco, mientras hablaba y reía con Mu y Shura. A su lado, Aioros cabalgaba en silencio. Siempre se habían llevado bien. Habían sido buenos amigos desde niños, incluso antes de saber que sus vidas estarían unidas para siempre. Las visitas a Lemuria, y las visitas a Alcanor, habían sido agradables.

Pero Aioros nunca antes se había sentido en su compañía como en aquel momento. No iban solos, podía sentir las miradas de Mu y Shura viajando de uno a otro. Incluso las de la hermosísisima princesa rubia, aunque, afortunadamente, esas eran mucho más disimuladas.

-La ciudad esta abarrotada. –Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Yuzuriha habló.

-Si… -asintió a la vez que el monosílabo abandonó sus labios.

-Creí que Arien nos haría compañía… -Sus ojos azules lo taladraban en busca de una respuesta para su extraño comportamiento, lo sabía de sobra.

-Mi padre la hizo llamar. –Eso era cierto, aunque el hecho de que desde la llegada de Yuzuriha, Niamh y su prima apenas se habían separado unos pocos segundos, pesaba mucho más.- Imagino que pretende asegurarse de que esta vez no participe en el torneo. –La suave risa de la princesa elfa, se dejó escuchar.

-Si, debí imaginarlo. Es una lástima, de todos modos.

-Es una fea costumbre esa que todas tenéis de enmarcarla como ejemplo femenino. –masculló en voz baja. Yuzuriha ladeó el rostro y lo miró con los lunares de su frente arqueados.- Es más sencillo vivir como una princesa tradicional.

-¿Qué sabe un príncipe _tradicional_ de lo que es más sencillo para nosotras? –Aioros calló. Su humor era demasiado oscuro aquellos días, y lo que menos deseaba era discutir también con ella. Se sopló uno de los rizos que caían por su frente.- Sois brillantes caballeros destinados a ser reyes y libres de hacer vuestra voluntad sin que nadie os cuestione.

-Lo se, Yuzu, lo se. –Quizá era por el hecho de ser una gracia, pero sus sentidos estaban tan afilados, que parecía capaz de ver a través de sus huesos y su carne, hasta atravesar su corazón. La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la rubia.

-Creo que sería más fácil para vosotros si todas fuéramos convencionales damas y princesitas. –Alzó la barbilla, con aquel gesto tan suyo y ciertamente burlón, y continuó.- Os resulta doloroso tener que domar a una mujer, y más aún saber que no podéis hacer tal cosa, mi príncipe. ¡Llegaremos tarde al torneo!

Taloneó al caballo, que se alzó levemente sobre sus patas traseras, y salió al galope entre carcajadas. Aioros abrió los ojos espantado, y espoleó de igual manera a su montura.

Dejó que el aire golpeara su rostro, mientras lo único que veían sus ojos era aquella melena rubia danzando con el viento. Podía imaginar su rostro, entremezclando la decisión más inquebrantable con la dulzura e inocencia élfica de su prometida. Sonrió casi con tristeza. Por un instante se sintió como si hubiera viajado una década atrás, cuando galopaban por Lemuria de aquella misma manera: lejos de los ojos severos de Sage pero envueltos en las miradas espantadas de todos los demás.

Se maldijo por un instante, igual que en su día maldijera a su padre. Viéndola unos metros frente a él, escuchando sus carcajadas mezcladas con el aire… Supo que con ella podía haber sido verdaderamente feliz. Sin embargo, se había enamorado perdidamente de la última Naurilor que quedaba. Había estropeado toda promesa de una vida maravillosa para él y su princesa, y lo que era peor… le había roto el corazón a Niamh.

Aquello dolía más que nada: el desprecio marcado en sus ojos.

-X-

La "_conversación_" con Afrodita le había dejado con un humor de mil demonios. Su hermano tenía razón en lo que había dicho: había que ser muy estúpido para ir esparciendo amenazas a su propia casa. Aún así, la sensación que quedaba era igual de amarga. No había sido capaz de pronunciar más que un par de palabras en su presencia. No era que se hubiera acobardado, sino que sabía de sobra que si le daba juego perdería el control de sus, ya crispados, nervios.

No había cosa que deseara más en aquel instante que destrozarle la cara a aquel idiota. Pero, por una vez, haría como Saga decía. Confiaba muchísimo más en el privilegiado cerebro de su hermano que en la lengua bífida del peliceleste, y la mirada que el mayor había dedicado a Afrodita en el momento justo de desaparecer, había despertado su curiosidad. Más aún, cuando cambió de planes y volvió a su dormitorio.

Se sopló el flequillo y abrió la puerta sin llamar, dispuesto a cumplir con su pequeña misión del momento. Las miradas del rey, de Shion y las dos chicas se clavaron en él inmediatamente.

-Se llama a las puertas antes de irrumpir en habitaciones ajenas, Kanon. –dijo burlonamente Arien.

-No recuerdo una sola vez en que tú lo hayas hecho, _bruja_. –La chica alzó las cejas inmediatamente, y el menor de los gemelos se percató de lo abrupto de sus palabras. Se aclaró la garganta, y procuró que las arruguitas de su frente desaparecieran.- No te ofendas, lo digo con _infinito_ amor. –la aludida rodó los ojos al escuchar el tono.- ¿Vestidos nuevos? –Kanon sonrió con picardía.

-Es la clásica manera del rey de comprarnos.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Dohko.- Empiezo a sentirme ofendido, _princesa_. Últimamente estas de un humor de perros.

-Son cosas tuyas, tío. –murmuró mientras se concentraba en las gemas que adornaban el corsé, con tal de no mirar sus ojos.- Estoy como siempre.

Pero tanto ella como el rey, sabían que no era así. Dohko no tenía la menor idea de que sucedía con los chicos, mas durante los últimos días, no parecían ellos; al menos los mayores. Vagaban solos y en silencio, con el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo. Si uno tenía suerte conseguía que gruñeran una escueta respuesta, pero nada más. Y por supuesto, tampoco le había pasado por alto que con las chicas sucedía lo mismo. Arien disimulaba mejor, al fin y al cabo era una experta en eso de identificar emociones: sabía como controlarlas. Pero Niamh… Y por si fuera poco, ahora también Kanon.

-¿Y Saga? –preguntó.

-Ah, si. Esta en su habitación, dice que no se siente bien. –Y de pronto, se hizo el silencio. Las miradas volaron de unos a otros, y en medio de aquella quietud, Kanon casi podía escuchar la multitud de preguntas, de lo más variopintas, que se hacían todos internamente. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-¿Qué le pasó? –quiso saber el elfo.

-No lo se. –Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver.

-Si, y yo iré a alistarme, o llegaremos tarde al torneo. ¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios esta mi príncipe heredero?

Silencio. Gestos negativos. Ni una sola palabra. Dohko se revolvió su, ya de por si, desordenado cabello, y suspiró resignado mientras abandonaba la habitación tras Shion. Atrás dejó a los tres más jóvenes.

-Así que… luciréis en el estrado cual refinadas damas. –De pronto se encontró aguantando la risa ante las evidentes caras de disgusto.

-Si, Kanon, si. –murmuró Arien.

-¿Le prestareis vuestra prenda a Ángelo? Seguro os nombran _reinas de la belleza_…

-X-

Lo cierto era que no había mentido. Aquella jaqueca duraba ya días y parecía no tener intención alguna de abandonarle. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo eran las pocas horas de sueño. Ahogó un bostezo y se recostó en la cama en el preciso instante en que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Esta abierto. –murmuró.

Tal y como esperaba, el rostro preocupado de Shion asomó por ella. Saga se incorporó mientras el peliverde se acercaba a él a grandes zancadas.

-Kanon me dijo…

-Ya.

-¿Estás bien? -el chico asintió.

-Solo me duele la cabeza. –añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te ves cansado. –Shion se acomodó en la butaca frente a la cama.- ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

-Como siempre, _ada_. –Y un vez más, no estaba mintiendo.

Aunque una cosa era clara: no iba a mencionar, ni por lo más remoto que las malditas pesadillas habían vuelto y que cada vez eran más frecuentes. _Siempre_ las había sufrido, desde que su memoria le permitía recordar. Mas, desde que la verdad de su identidad y su pasado habían sido reveladas, no habían hecho más que empeorar. Era como si de pronto, hubieran agitado su cerebro. No llegaba a recordar, pero las memorias encadenadas hacían cada vez más daño, y la voz de _Deuteros_ cada vez se escuchaba más nítida aunque no pudiera ponerle rostro.

Vio de soslayo a su mesilla, donde el frasco del _te de los sueños_ reposaba medio vacío. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había dejado de hacer efecto, ni en que momento Arien había comenzado a adulterarlo con su magia. Aquel era un secreto que de ningún modo podía revelar, o Shion entraría en pánico. No quería, ni por lo más remoto, que Saga tuviera más contacto del necesario con la magia.

-Ya… -el elfo se apartó un mechón de su larga melena verde.- Creo que sería buena idea que te quedases aquí. –Miró fugazmente por la ventana, al bullicio que crecía en las calles y se arremolinaba junto al palenque de las justas.- Con todo ese alboroto no deberías ir.

-¿Y perderme el torneo? –Saga fingió cierta decepción, aunque sonrió para sus adentros, mientras Shion se encogía de hombros.

-Si quieres estar en la celebración de esta noche, si. –el peliazul asintió.- De todos modos, te traeré algo que alivie el dolor, y pondré un par de guardias en la puerta. No es buena idea dejarte aquí solo. Hemos logrado hacer que Arien y Niamh nos acompañen.

-Vale. –dijo recostándose de nuevo. Pensar en aquel par, no hacía que su jaqueca mejorase, más bien al contrario.- Esta bien.

-X-

Espero a que el castillo quedara sumido en el silencio. Desde la cama podía escuchar los susurros desganados de los guardias que habían sido _condenados_ a cuidar su puerta. Terminó de trenzarse la melena tan rápido como pudo y se ajustó el jubón de cuero negro desgastado. Por último, se envistió con la cota de malla. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a la chimenea.

Hizo a un lado la alta cajonera de roble oscuro, y sonrió al contemplar la pequeña portezuela que se escondía tras ella. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no usaba aquellos pasadizos. El ala donde se encontraban sus aposentos y los de sus hermanos, estaba recorrida por un entramado de pasajes. Cada habitación real tenía una salida _secreta_ que conducía a una estrecha escalera descendente. Saga cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y bajo los escalones de dos en dos, hasta que el pequeño corredor donde desembocaban las escaleras de las demás habitaciones, se extendió ante él. Apenas entraba un hilo de luz por un pequeño hueco en la pared, pero recordaba bien el camino.

Anduvo unos cuantos metros más, hasta que una imponente puerta de hierro le indicó que aquel era el final del camino. La abrió, y apretó los dientes cuando los goznes chirriaron. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie usaba aquellos pasajes… aunque viendo las vidas tan ajetreadas que llevaban últimamente, el secretismo que conferían comenzaba a hacer que parecieran como una buena idea.

Una vez hubo dejado atrás el portón, cerrado tal y como lo encontró, echó a correr a toda velocidad. A lo lejos se escuchaban las trompetas y los tambores, el clamor de la gente. Sin duda, el torneo estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, para su fortuna, el castillo estaba desierto.

Cruzó el patio de armas hasta que llegó a los establos. Ensilló a su maravilloso corcel negro, y sin perder apenas dos segundos, galopó a toda prisa hasta las afueras del palenque. Todos estaban tan concentrados en el inicio del torneo, que nadie le prestó mayor atención cuando amarró a su caballo y se escabulló al interior de la armería.

-¡Por los dioses! –Shaina se sobresaltó al verlo aparecer de la nada, pero el peliazul se llevó una mano a los labios, suplicando por un poco de silencio.- ¡¿Qué demonios…?

-Lo siento. –sonrió. Siempre era divertido molestar a la joven peliverde, a pesar de la extraña actitud que mantenía hacia él a últimas fechas.- Necesito tu ayuda. –Se percató de que su padre no estaba por allí, y se sintió más aliviado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en el torneo!

-Estoy _enfermo_. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero no tenemos tiempo. Hay dos puestos de participantes desconocidos que no van a ser cubiertos. –Los que pertenecían a Arien y Niamh.- Yo ocuparé uno, y necesito una armadura. –sonrió, mientras los enormes ojos verdes de la chica lo miraban abiertos de par en par.

-Te has vuelto loco, no hay tiempo, no…

-Confío en ti, serás una buena escudera.

-¿Qué? –espetó.

-¡Necesito uno! Y es urgente.

Se debatieron en un duelo de miradas por un instante más, hasta que la chica cedió. Se dio la vuelta farfullando algo que Saga no llegó a entender, pero que le forzó a sonreír una vez más. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo que pudiera molestarla, Shaina ya lo estaba ayudando a colocarse una reluciente armadura de acero oscuro. El metal estaba pulido con delicadeza, era una buena obra. Sin embargo, carecía por completo de florituras o adornos que llamaran la atención, y bajo la luz, brillaba con un resplandor purpúreo.

-¿Y el caballo?

-Esta listo. –se ajustó el guantelete izquierdo, y se colocó el yelmo.

-Si termino en los calabozos después de esto, pateare el culo de su _alteza_. –masculló Shaina con el ceño frunció, mientras sujetó con firmeza el rostro masculino embutido en metal. La risa de Saga sonó amortiguada tras el acero.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes. ¿Estás lista? Debemos irnos.

La peliverde asintió. Sabía bien que la gracia de los caballeros desconocidos que participaban en aquellos torneos, era el interés que despertaba su anonimato. No tenía mayor importancia que ella ejerciera de escudera de uno, era habitual que los ayudantes del herrero de la ciudad lo hicieran… siempre y cuando estuvieran dispuestos a que tal puesto lo ocupara una mujer; lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

El semental negro únicamente portaba una discreta testera y una gualdrapa negra y plateada, de un tamaño suficiente para cubrir la silla. Nada ostentoso, aunque no lo necesitaba: era un animal espectacular, y quien lo conocía, no tardaría mucho en distinguirlo. Sin embargo, observó bien al príncipe mientras montaba. Su larga melena azul, caía trenzada por la espalda, y envestido con aquella armadura, sería difícil reconocerlo a simple vista.

Shaina se colocó su espada larga a la espada, y montó su propio corcel. Mas, cuando se disponían a partir, los cascos de un par de alazanes se escucharon sorprendentemente cercanos. Volteó a su derecha, hasta que dos hermosas damas de negras cabelleras llamaron su atención.

-Buen día. –murmuró una de ellas con voz melosa, mientras miraba a los ojos del príncipe, que aún no había tenido tiempo de bajar la máscara del yelmo. Poco sabía él a quien pertenecían aquellos hermosos ojos púrpuras.- Llegareis tarde al torneo, caballero.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, entonces. –respondió cortés. Pandora y Violate asintieron casi a la vez. Saga inclinó suavemente el rostro, a modo de despedida, y bajó la máscara, alejándose después al galope seguido bien de cerca por su nueva escudera.

-X-

El público aulló enfervorecido cuando Babel rompió la tercera lanza, derrotando así a su rival. Así sucedía cada vez que uno de los hombres de Alcanor salía a la liza, los gritos ensordecían y el suelo de madera del graderío, amenazaba con desmoronarse en cada ocasión. Mucha menos suerte tuvo Haleth. Un viejo caballero de la ciudadela, entrado ya en edad, como bien recordaba la curvatura de su estómago, que se empeñaba, una vez tras otra en participar en aquellos torneos. Se aferraba a la idea de que en sus mejores años había sido un gran justador, ganador de sacos y sacos de oro, y el héroe con el que soñaban numerosas doncellas.

Sin embargo, el norteño Alberich de Megrez no tuvo compasión. En la primera ocasión lo descabalgó de un certero golpe en la axila. La sangre brotó a borbotones y, rápidamente, sus escuderos salieron en su ayuda, y lo retiraron de la arena.

El charco escarlata se mezclaba con el suelo polvoriento, mientras la multitud acallaba sus vítores y aplausos. El chico de Asgard nunca había caído demasiado bien. Pandora no tuvo dificultad alguna en percatarse de ello. Sin embargo, mientras disfrutaba del torneo como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus ojos no perdían detalle alguno de lo que sucedía en el estrado.

Como damas de una casa menor, ella y Violate ocupaban cómodos asientos a la izquierda del palco de honor. Entre ellos se interponían los grandes señores de Alcanor y sus esposas, envestidas en vaporosos vestidos bordados con gemas y oro. Mostraban mucha menos euforia que el pueblo, pero aún así, no perdían ocasión susurrar comentarios tras la protección de sus finas manos enguantadas. Hubiera podido escuchar sus risillas desde donde estaba, si les hubiera prestado el mínimo de atención. Pero a la Dama Oscura solamente le interesaba la familia real y sus más allegados invitados.

El rey charlaba animadamente con sus dos acompañantes femeninas. Una de ellas, debía ser su sobrina, la única hija de su hermano Okko, muerto muchos años atrás. Se decía de ella que era una princesa guerrera, pero envestida en aquellas ropas elegantes, disimulaba bien. Desconocía quien era la joven pelirroja a su derecha. Sus gestos eran más tímidos, pero sus ojos delataban el mismo espíritu indómito que desbordaba a la princesa. De todas las damas que veía… probablemente ellas eran quienes de verdad disfrutaban del torneo.

Sus ojos viajaron después a Yuzuriha, la princesa elfa en cuyo honor se organizaba la liza. Era hermosa, sus ojos resultaban tan profundos como el mismo océano, y tan hechizantes como podía ser la mirada de los elfos de más alta cuna. Inmediatamente se fijó en Shion, cuyo rostro conocía bien, y a quien sus lunares hacían difícil pasar desapercibido. Sonreía tímidamente, siempre que el príncipe heredero murmuraba algo a su oído. Mas, su luz élfica parecía agonizar, a diferencia de lo que sucedía con su princesa.

Sin embargo, lo más interesante de todo, lo encontró solamente un asiento más atrás. Adivinó sin dificultad la identidad de los dos chicos más jóvenes. El menor de Dohko, y el menor de Deuteros: su cabello azulado relucía de igual modo. Pese a aquel interesante hallazgo, Pandora encontró imposible despegar la mirada del último que quedaba. Unos ojos verdes deslumbrantes, adornados con una sonrisa pícara tras la copa de vino que apuraba, y una larguísima melena azul, que se agitaba sutilmente con la brisa.

Su pulso se aceleró. Sabía de sobra que Violate miraba lo mismo que ella.

-¿Quién de los dos? –murmuró la menor.

-No lo sé, pero… -De pronto, aquellos ojos se cruzaron casualmente con los suyos. Solamente fue un instante, y no la prestaron atención. Mas fue suficiente para que sus labios se entreabrieran con sorpresa. Cierto caballero desconocido la había mirado de igual forma frente a la armería.- Esto va a ser interesante, _hermana_.

Sus ojos volvieron entonces a la arena. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que los heraldos anunciaron los nuevos jinetes, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, Alraune había descabalgado al jinete de la casa Leumnades. Violate y ella aplaudieron de manera recatada pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Atlantis solamente ha enviado a dos caballeros. –apuntó Violate en un susurro.- Y ni siquiera ha enviado a sus mejores jinetes… Kaysa de Leumnades tiene fama de mercenario sin escrúpulos, se dice que coquetea con magia negra.

-Y Afrodita de Piscis es caballero para salones de fiestas, pero era el ahijado de Unity. –Pandora se acomodó en su asiento.- Aún así, es… curioso. Atlantis se proclama como fiel aliado de la ciudadela. Cualquiera podría tomar esto como un desaire… -La otra asintió cuando el bullicio acalló sus susurros.

Un nuevo jinete entró en la arena, sobre un hermoso caballo blanco. No debía superar aún los dieciocho años, pero la reacción del público lo aupaba como uno de los favoritos. Argol de Perseo, saludó tímidamente a la multitud, a la espera de que su contendiente estuviera preparado. Myu de Papillon no tardó en ocupar su lugar. El caballo del espectro lucía impaciente, frente a la calma del corcel del montaraz. Finos mechones de su melena rubia, se dejaban ver tras su yelmo, y antes de que dieran la salida, se bajo la máscara para protegerse el rostro.

Myu no tuvo oportunidad. Dos de las tres lanzas del chico, fueron rotas, y el escudo de Perseo ascendió un puesto más. Violate bufó con rabia.

-¿De quién fue la idea de que Myu justara? Lo hubiera hecho mejor presentándose a un torneo de bardos… -la mayor ahogó una carcajada, mientras aplaudía al vencedor sobre su _casa_.

Los siguientes en pisar la arena, levantaron aún más interés que el jovencito de Perseo. Según lo que se oía, el mejor guerrero elfo y uno de los mejores montaraces, perteneciente a la misma guardia real, se enfrentarían entre si en la primera ronda. Era una lástima que guerreros de tal valía se encontrasen tan pronto. Aún así, cuando el chico de Capricornio y el elfo se tuvieron frente a frente, el público enloqueció aún más. Mu y Shura se lanzaron al ataque tan pronto se dio la salida. El elfo pelilila rompió la primera lanza, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con las otras. Shura retomó el control, rompió la segunda, y lo descabalgó a la tercera sin que hubiera daños que lamentar.

Después, Afrodita en representación de Julian, rey de Atlantis, entró en la arena a cara descubierta y dio una vuelta completa al palenque. Lanzó una mirada fugaz al estrado, a los ojos del gemelo, si Pandora no se equivocaba: con cierto desafío. Su melena de tirabuzones celestes se agitaba con la brisa mientras el chico se pavoneaba frente al público sobre su corcel gris. Tres rosas adornaban su escudo: una roja, una blanca y una negra. Le gustaban los aplausos y los vítores, los disfrutaba sobremanera, solamente había que verlo. Sin embargo, el silencio más sepulcral invadió las gradas cuando su rival hizo acto de presencia. Afrodita frunció el ceño cuando todas las miradas se olvidaron de él, y él mismo se giró para ver bien a su contrincante.

Cabalgaba con cierta parsimonia, derecho y envestido con aquella armadura de acero purpúreo. La máscara de su yelmo ocultaba su rostro por completo, pero no hacía falta contemplarlo para saber que el desconocido se había ganado a su público antes de empezar. Pandora sonrió cuando Violate la vio de soslayo. _"Si la turba solamente supiera…"_ Miró fugazmente al palco, y las miradas que encontró, la dejaron bien claro que ellos tampoco estaban al tanto de su identidad.

-Interesante. –murmuró.

-X-

Su impresionante semental negro piafaba nervioso y agitaba la sedosa y larga cola sin parar. Saga acarició su cuello suavemente, calmándolo, hasta que Shaina le tendió la lanza. Pudo distinguir la inquietud en sus ojos, y no pudo más que sonreír, aunque nadie pudiera verlo.

-Tranquila. –murmuró. La chica asintió.

Saga se aseguró de que el escudo y las riendas estuvieran bien sujetas. Pasó su mano por la empuñadura de la lanza hasta que finalmente se sintió cómodo con ella, y la agarró con firmeza. Vio de soslayo al estrado, donde todos lo observaban con interés, y reparó en el rostro desencajado de su gemelo. Tuvo que ahogar una pequeña carcajada, Kanon había tardado más de lo previsto en darse cuenta.

Volvió la vista al frente y contempló a su contrincante. Todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Afrodita. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras el caballo se revolvía nervioso. Se colocó el yelmo apresuradamente, e inclinó la cabeza ante el estrado antes de bajarse la máscara.

Cuando dieron la señal de salida, el corcel negro se lanzó tan rápido como un rayo hacia su oponente, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Apenas un par de segundos era lo único que necesitaba. Apretó la lanza en su mano con todas sus fuerzas, y lanzó la estocada más certera que pudo. La lanza se rompió en mil pedazos, mientras que su escudo lo había protegido a las mil maravillas del suave golpe de Afrodita.

Intercambiaron posiciones, y se lanzaron otra vez a la carga. Con idéntico resultado. Había sido una _suerte_, que _casualmente_ el caballero desconocido justara contra el marina. No iba a desperdiciar aquellos escasos segundos de placer. En aquella ocasión, la lanza acertó al peliceste en las costillas. Soltó el escudo casi por instinto, y se desprendió de la lanza mientras se aferraba a las riendas para no caer.

Saga solamente necesitaba un golpe más. El yelmo lo agobiaba, siempre lo había hecho, y la máscara más aún. Diminutas perlitas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Sin embargo, se aseguraría que al menos _una_ persona supiera quien era.

Se lanzó a la carrera por última vez, concentrándose exactamente en el punto donde deseaba golpear. No podía fallar, porque si lo hacía… los riesgos de la herida podían ser altos. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en la lanza, y esta encontró el hueco entre los pliegues de la armadura, hasta hundirse en la axila de Afrodita. Aulló de dolor, Saga pudo escucharlo cuando pasó a toda prisa a su lado, y el peliceleste descabalgó. Su caballo gris huyo despavorido, dejando al deslumbrante marina tirado en el suelo.

Se deshizo del yelmo tan rápido como pudo, mientras boqueaba por oxígeno. Se llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a la axila, y descubrió espantado como de ella manaba un reguero de sangre.

Saga volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Afrodita. Lo miró desde arriba, y se subió la máscara, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. El jinete caído lo miró espantado.

-La próxima vez, guárdate las amenazas. –Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Afrodita lo escuchara. Volvió a bajarse la máscara.- Al menos para cuando estés en tu casa.

Espoleó a su caballo, que se alzó sobre las patas traseras y relinchó. El blasón desconocido escaló un puesto en el marcador y la multitud enloqueció.

-X-

Cuando el desconocido inclinó el rostro a modo de sutil reverencia ante el estrado, ninguno atinó a pronunciar palabra alguna. La mirada rosada de Shion se clavó en Kanon inmediatamente, de manera acusadora.

-¡No lo sabía! –masculló encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque el hecho de que su gemelo hubiera humillado de semejante manera a Afrodita, le resultaba de lo más gratificante. Se lo haría saber después.

-Creí que habíamos dejado a dos guardias frente a su puerta. –murmuró el rey.

-Pues parece ser que no han sido muy útiles. –añadió Milo, que se sentaba tras él.

Yuzuriha veía de uno a otro, fascinada. No era la primera vez que presenciaba algo como aquello, y seguramente… no sería la última. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderla la capacidad que tenía el gemelo mayor para engañarlos. Contemplaba las caras de todos ellos, desde Kanon hasta Arien, pasando por el mismo Aioros y Shion… Y a todos les había caído por sorpresa. Aunque en cierta manera, tampoco la extrañaba. Desde que había llegado, le había resultado obvio que las cosas no marchaban bien entre los chicos, y no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

Inevitablemente, su mirada se posó en Niamh, la chica pelirroja. No había intercambiado una sola palabra con ella, y cuando la había tenido cerca, la había rehuido como si tuviera la peste. En aquella ocasión, la Naurilor no se percató de su mirada, pues observaba con cierto toque de fascinación, como su príncipe se alejaba envestido en la armadura ennegrecida.

-Los guardias pasaran unos cuantos días en el calabozo. –espetó Shion.

-¿Hago que vayan por él y lo saquen del torneo? –sugirió Dohko, ciertamente inquieto.

-No. –Sorprendentemente, fue Aioros quien intervino.- Ha ganado justamente, si lo sacáis todo el mundo se hará preguntas. Dejad que termine. –Y era verdad, lo que menos deseaba, por muy molesto que estuviera, es que su identidad fuera revelada antes de que el torneo terminara.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que era él hasta tan tarde. _Gil-morë_ era un caballo que no tenía igual, era un semental soberbio de negro y brillante azabache. Saga lo adoraba, y solamente lo utilizaba cuando la vida del animal no corría peligro. Se lo habían regalado los elfos siendo poco más que un crío. Pero no solo eso, la trenza azulada, su manera de moverse y de cabalgar… Todo parecía evidente ahora, y tan molesto estaba por no haberse dado cuenta… que ni siquiera supo como Máscara Mortal había ganado a Camus.

-X-

Los enfrentamientos de la segunda ronda, se sortearon con una moneada de oro, entre los vencedores de la primera contienda.

A medida que el torneo avanzaba, y los blasones escalaban peldaños, la emoción y nivel de los participantes iba en aumento. Pandora y Violate lamentaron que Máscara Mortal descabalgara tan fácilmente a Alraune, pero los montaraces habían demostrado ser, con creces, los mejores en aquellas lides. Ya sin representación de su casa, ambas se permitieron disfrutar mucho más de los combates restantes.

Alberich volvió a derrotar a su oponente, descabalgándolo del primer golpe. Sin embargo, Babel contó además con la mala fortuna de que al caer, su pie se enredó en el estribo. Hubo que retirarle con ayuda, mientras la mirada jade del norteño, ensombrecida por los mechones desordenados de su cabellera de amatista, se enorgullecía de sus logros.

De igual manera, Shura venció a Neithan, un caballero errante de las tierras nómadas, sin mayor dificultad. Y por último, el aclamado chico de Perseo, que tuvo mala suerte de cruzar su lanza con la del desconocido.

Antes de empezar, desempolvo las viejas tradiciones y paseó su montura frente al estrado. Se detuvo frente a Arien, y a pesar de la cara de espanto de la joven guerrera, que sabía lo que seguía, pidió su bendición bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Tras su máscara, Saga frunció el ceño. El chico era un gran caballero y le gustaba, pero cosas como aquella lograba que no lo pudiera ni ver la mitad de veces. Resopló tras la máscara, esperando impaciente a que Argol terminase con aquella pantomima, y mirando de igual modo que hacían los demás, al rostro compungido de Arien. Aquellos detalles iban _tan_ poco con ella, que casi quiso reírse. Argol debería haberlo sabido.

Había disfrutado el enfrentamiento con Afrodita enormemente, pero ganar a Argol, terminó resultando casi igual de gratificante. El mohín de disgusto en la cara del chico, lo hacía ver aún más joven de lo que era.

Cabalgó de vuelta a la tienda donde Shaina lo esperaba. Se sorprendió al ver su rostro ensombrecido. Desmontó y entró con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te ha tocado con Alberich.

-¿Y? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No se caracteriza por ser el más sutil entre los justadores, Saga. Haleth fue herido muy gravemente, y Babel… -negó lentamente con el rostro.- Se firme con el escudo protégete el cuello. Y si tienes oportunidad de descabalgarlo antes de romper las tras lanzas, hazlo.

Saga la miró por un segundo. Recordó, en un instante, todas las veces que el Cid les había instruido, como maestro de armas que era, en el arte de la guerra. No recordaba una sola ocasión, en que Shaina hubiera estado presente. No era más que la hija del herrero real, pero cada día que pasaba, le resultaba terriblemente parecida Arien. Se preguntaba que demonios sucedía con las mujeres en Alcanor… Quizá fuera cosa del agua que bebían.

Se sopló el flequillo, y se secó el sudor antes de volver a colocarse el yelmo. Escuchó a la gente gritar enfervorecida, y no era para menos. Shura y Ángelo se enfrentaban, y todos sabían que eran lo mejor de lo mejor entre la guardia. Y lo más interesante aún, el vencedor sería uno de los finalistas.

Montó una vez más, con Shaina caminando a su lado, y se acercaron hasta la entrada al palenque por donde haría aparición. Máscara Mortal golpeó el suelo con los puños cuando vio a su caballo correr espantado, y Saga no pudo sino sonreír. Ángelo era _tan_ divertido cuando perdía… Sin embargo, cuando Alberich apareció en la arena, esperando su momento, se olvidó de las risas.

Tomó la lanza una vez más y se acomodó el escudo en su brazo dolorido. El chico de Megrez nunca le había caído en gracia. Quizá por qué, salvo contadas excepciones, todo lo que provenía de Asgard le provocaba escalofríos. Pero había algo en aquella mirada ladina, que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando notó el fuerte golpe de la lanza contra su escudo, creyó poder contenerlo, pero el asta resbaló por la superficie de madera hasta que lo acertó de refilón en el lateral del yelmo. Estuvo a punto de caer del caballo, sino se hubiera aferrado a las riendas con tanta fuerza.

El silencio se hizo en el palenque. Recuperó la posición con dificultad, y cuando llegó al otro lado, la cara de pánico de Shaina le acomodó el cerebro. Sabía que aquello podía suceder, y no quería siquiera imaginar lo que pasaba por las mentes de los ocupantes del palco de honor.

La peliverde le tendió otra lanza.

-¿Estas bien? –Asintió. Aunque lo cierto era que le zumbaban los oídos y que el brazo parecía a punto de caérsele. Estaba seguro de que el golpe del yelmo contra el cráneo le había abierto alguna herida.- Descabálgalo como sea. ¡No esperes a la tercera!

No dijo nada más. Sentía tanto calor bajo el yelmo, que si hubiera podido, lo hubiera lanzado bien lejos. Abrió y cerró las manos un par de veces, intentando desentumecerlas, y finalmente espoleó a su caballo. Procuró olvidarse de Alberich tanto como le fuera posible. Solamente tenía que buscar el hueco, y encontrar la fuerza para tirarlo.

Casi cerró los ojos. Golpeó tan fuerte en el hombro del norteño, que el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo pesadamente soltando una maldición. Saga respiró mucho más tranquilo.

-X-

Shion no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba conteniendo la respiración. Alberich era un guerrero fiero, y cuando vio como Saga se tambaleaba en su montura, cerró los ojos. Por un lado hubiera deseado que cayera, para no seguir con aquella estupidez, y por otro… solamente deseaba que hubiera sido un pequeño susto.

Sin embargo, la mirada del chico de Megrez, le gustaba tan poco como a los demás. Apenas se había levantado, se quitó el casco de un tirón, ignoró el dolor que seguro sentía, y espetó un millar de maldiciones y desafíos hacia Saga. Los guardias tuvieron que sacarlo entre empujones.

Suspiró. Al menos, una final entre Shura y Saga era una cosa bien diferente. No podía parar de preguntarse si el chico se habría dado cuenta ya de quien sería su contendiente final, aunque imaginaba que si. Después de todo era uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

La liza comenzó. El elfo se revolvió inquieto en el asiento acolchado, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Shura era igualito a su padre. Cabalgaba de igual manera, y sostenía las armas prácticamente del mismo modo. Saga era un magnifico espadachín, igual que él… pero aunque era bueno en las justas, no era la especialidad más propicia para él. Por eso, cuando Shura rompió la primera lanza contra sus costillas, no se sorprendió. Saga rompió la segunda. Pero al final, el chico de Capricornio se coronó campeón rompiendo la tercera.

Shion respiró aliviado. No había nada que lamentar, salvo unas cuantas molestas magulladuras.

-X-

Dejó que Shaina lo acompañara hasta el corazón del castillo, y la condujo hasta los establos. La peliverde no pronunció palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto, mas no le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de soslayo que continuamente le dedicaba. Una vez hubo desmontado, uno de los mozos de cuadras que había vuelto a su puesto, se apresuro a desensillar al corcel negro.

-Ayúdame con esto. –murmuró el peliazul. Shaina hizo tal y como había pedido, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Apartó el yelmo, descubriendo que efectivamente, una pequeña herida se había abierto en su frente. Un fino hilo de sangre había teñido de rojo su mejilla, entremezclándose con el sudor. Le retiró los guanteletes y desabrochó con cuidado las correas de la coraza. Saga siseó cuando se vio liberado del peso del acero: comenzaba a dolerle cada uno de sus músculos.

-Lo hiciste bien. –El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Fue divertido.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en competir? –Aunque lo que de veras quería preguntar, era porque se había esforzado tanto porque su camino se cruzara con el de Afrodita.

-Últimamente no es como que pueda hacer grandes cosas. Estoy aislado en el castillo, no puedo salir con mi escuadrón. Un poco de emoción clandestina no viene mal…

-Te reconocieron. –el chico dejó escapar una carcajada divertida, mientras se despojaba, no sin cierto esfuerzo, de la cota de malla que estaba seguro llevaba tatuada en las costillas.

-Sería bastante preocupante que no lo hubieran hecho, ¿no crees?

-Visto así…

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en algo. –Tenía toda la atención de la joven y continuó.- Me gustaría que fueras mi escudera oficial… si quieres claro. –Shaina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Él se apresuró a continuar.- Eres buena con las armas, podrías entrenar un rato cada día conmigo y mi escuadrón. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues… -a juzgar por su cara de espanto, Saga temió que dijese que no.- ¡Claro! Esta bien, intentare ir todos los días, si mi padre…

-Genial. –sonrió con sinceridad, de igual modo que hizo ella, aunque no era un gesto que la chica estuviera acostumbrada a mostrar en público.- Tendrás que lidiar con Ángelo, pero…

La ayudó a recoger la armadura. Tenía intención de ayudarla a cargar con ella hasta la herrería. Se había arriesgado por él, y el ropaje era demasiado pesado como para llevarlo ella sola de un solo viaje. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ofrecerse, se topó con Shion apoyado en el portón. De pronto, se hizo el silencio.

-Parece que estas bastante mejor de tu jaqueca. –No le pasó desapercibida la amargura de su voz.

-Un poco, si. –Aunque sentía como volvía por momentos. Volteó a ver a Shaina, algo le decía que no era necesario que escuchara aquella conversación.- Deja la armadura aquí, haré que te la lleven más tarde. –La peliverde asintió con cierta, e inusual timidez; producida, sin duda, por la presencia imponente del elfo.

-Te veré más tarde. –murmuró, mientras emprendía el camino. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente cuando pasó junto a Shion.

-¡Shaina! –Al escuchar el llamado de Saga se detuvo, viéndolo apenas por encima de su hombro.- Eres una magnífica escudera.

La chica sonrió. Saga sabía que nunca se lo agradecería, era demasiado orgullosa para esos pequeños detalles. Pero lo cierto era, que aquella mujer le gustaba. Tenía carácter, y sin duda, era una lastima que viera pasar su vida tras los fuego de una fragua, o el fogón de una posada.

Se sopló el flequillo, y se volvió hacia Shion cuando la perdió de vista.

-Si querías participar, debiste decirlo. No os lo prohibimos, pero hubiéramos tomado precauciones.

-No pasó nada, _ada_. –Se encogió de hombros.- Solo un par de magulladuras y moratones.

-Será mejor que te des un baño, y curemos esa herida. –El chico asintió.- Y Saga, ni si te ocurra volver a mentirme así.

-No te mentí.

-Entonces, no utilices la verdad como tapadera para cualquiera que sea el motivo que te ha empujado a participar de esa manera en unas justas. Alberich no estaba jugando.

-Lo se.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo había notado, y sus golpes se lo recordaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño juego le había dejado cierto sabor a victoria en los labios, y se sentía bien. _Muy_ bien. Kanon podía tener gran parte de culpa en toda aquella historia, pero no iba a dejar que ningún imbécil con una ambición desmedida y ansias de gloria, lo destruyera.

-X-

La noche había caído hacía largo rato. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, y aún así, la música no cesaría hasta que el agotamiento les venciera. El ambiente festivo siempre había sido habitual en la ciudadela, y con los últimos acontecimientos, de veras que lo agradecía.

Cuando Shura llegó a la taberna, sus ocupantes estallaron en júbilo. Apenas le dio tiempo a entrar, y ya le habían colocado una buena jarra de hidromiel en la mano.

-¡Por Shura! –gritaban. Sonrió, casi tímidamente y le dio un sorbo. ¡Una fiesta en su honor! Aquello no era excesivamente habitual. Era un buen caballero, uno muy querido, pero había heredado algo de la seriedad de su padre, y a veces intimidaba.

De pronto, alguien se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos. Máscara Mortal parecía llevar allí largas horas, especialmente por el olor a cerveza que despedía. Sin embargo, mientras era arrastrado hasta la barra, sus ojos pasearon por el abarrotado local. Frunció el ceño cuando contempló la mirada taciturna de Aioros en un rincón a su derecha, acompañado por Capella y Dante, caballeros de su escuadrón. Los chicos hablaban y reían a carcajadas que podía escuchar sobre todo el bullicio, pero el príncipe tenía la mirada perdida. O más bien, fija en el extremo opuesto de la estancia.

Rápidamente, llevó sus ojos hacia aquel punto. Saga escuchaba, tranquilamente, el parloteo incesante de Milo, mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su jarra. Tampoco le fue difícil adivinar que su atención no estaba centrada en lo que fuera le contaba su hermano menor con tanto énfasis. Supo de inmediato que, por la dirección de su mirada, contemplaba a Aioros de igual manera que el arquero a él.

El moreno se sopló el flequillo cuando Kanon pasó su brazo su hombro, viéndose atrapado entre él y Ángelo.

-¡Ha llegado el campeón! –exclamó el gemelo mientras estrellaba su jarra contra la suya. Shura sonrió.

-Si, pero… ¿Cuál es la situación?

Por los gestos que adoptaron el par de peliazules, supo que sabían de sobra a que se refería sin necesidad de más aclaraciones.

-Gemelo sarcástico y magullado, a la izquierda. –masculló Ángelo. Lo cierto era que Saga había llegado a la taberna de buen humor. El ambiente de la ciudad era magnífico. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, sus palabras eran cada vez más escasas y cortantes. No fue difícil averiguar que la causa de ello, era la presencia de Aioros, que deliberadamente se había sentado en el extremo opuesto de la taberna.

-Príncipe heredero, borracho, a la derecha. –Continuó Kanon. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había sucedido, pero hacía mucho que el alcohol había nublado el cerebro del castaño, y cuando eso pasaba… tendía a ser absolutamente desafiante y temerario. _Demasiado_ temerario.

-¿Sabemos algo de las féminas del equipo? –Ante la pregunta, el par de peliazules negó.

-Negativo. La _hechicera loca_ no ha sido vista desde que te proclamaste campeón.

-La _pelirroja acosadora_, tampoco.

-Ya, entiendo. –murmuró Shura, casi divertido por el desenfado con el que los dos hablaban.

-Deberíamos emborracharles a ambos hasta que cayeran inconscientes. Llevarles a casa, y a la cama. Mañana será otro día. –añadió Máscara Mortal, mientras veía fugazmente de uno a otro.

-Bien pensado, señor "_escolta personal incompetente_". –La mano de Kanon se estrelló contra su nuca.

-Si la _hechicera loca_ se enterase de ese plan, nos veo convertidos en sapos… -Shura hablaba más para si mismo que otra cosa, pero sus dos acompañantes lo escucharon y rompieron en carcajadas.

-Afirmativo. –Kanon estaba de acuerdo.- La _hechicera loca_ puede aparecerse en cualquier momento sin que nos demos cuenta.

-En un momento como este, ¿por ejemplo? –al escuchar la voz de la mujer a sus espaldas, el trío de montaraces sintió un escalofrío que les recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sabían de sobra que si se giraban, el rostro de porcelana de Arien les miraría de vuelta. Tragaron saliva, esbozaron la mejor sonrisa que encontraron, y la enfrentaron.

-¡Arien! ¡Cuánto nos alegramos de verte!

-¿Qué pasó con tu vestido? ¡Me gustaba! –exclamó el chico de Cáncer. La gracia rodó los ojos.

-Lleváis la frase: "_Estamos tramando algo_", escrita en la frente.

-¡Imaginaciones tuyas, mujer! –Kanon sonaba más relajado que nunca, parecía que todos sus males se le hubieran olvidado.- Aquí, el _escolta incompetente_ y el _escolta compulsivo_, me hablaban de su maravilloso día y del oro embolsado. –Shura le dio un buen sorbo a su hidromiel, se daba por satisfecho. Esperaba un sobrenombre mucho peor que aquel.- ¿Qué? No me miréis así. ¿Acaso alguno tiene la menor idea de qué les sucede a nuestros príncipes, o qué hicieron desde el fin de las justas?

Silencio. Un prudente silencio se instauró entre los cuatro. Por un momento, ninguno de los tres chicos vio oportuno mencionar que sabían de sobra que las dos mujeres eran el problema entre ellos. Lo que no sabían, era el por qué.

-El _escolta incompetente_ estuvo especialmente incompetente los últimos días. –masculló Ángelo resignado.

-Si, pues… -Arien miró fugazmente de su primo a Saga. Sus ojos se cruzaron apenas una fracción de segundo… pero no había luz en aquella mirada. Arien supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer allí.- Yo en vuestro lugar haría algo antes de que se agarren a golpes en medio de la taberna. –palmeó el hombro de Kanon y Shura, y se dio la vuelta. Abandonó el local tan rápido como había llegado.

-¡Maldición! -Exclamó Shura cuando Aioros se levantó, tambaleante, de su mesa.

-¡Príncipe borracho insoportable en movimiento! –Máscara dejó la jarra abandonada en la barra, y se alejó de ella un par de pasos.- ¡En dirección a la mesa del gemelo sarcástico y magullado!

-Por los dioses. –farfulló el gemelo menor, olvidando por completo cualquier broma anterior.

Se apresuró a llegar a la mesa de sus hermanos antes que Aioros, y se sentó junto a su gemelo. Saga sin embargo no pareció hacerle mucho caso. Estaba serio, si, pero aún así, lucía una sonrisilla burlona en el rostro y no había dejado de mirar al castaño en mudo desafío.

-Buen plan el de la justa… -murmuró, intentando distraerlo.

-Lo se. –lo miró apenas de soslayo.- Fue gratificante, si me preguntas.

-Oh, ya lo creo.

Pero no pudieron continuar. Aioros se dejó caer en la silla que quedaba libre frente a ellos, mientras los demás miraban de uno a otro sin saber cual sería el siguiente movimiento.

-¿No pasaste un buen día? –preguntó el gemelo mayor.

-Al parecer menos divertido que el tuyo, caballero desconocido. –Arrastraba levemente las palabras, y de no ser porque cada vez que lo tenía en frente, se sentía furioso… Saga se habría preocupado de su estado.

-Ya lo creo. –El peliazul dio tragó al hidromiel.- ¿Cómo esta tu princesa elfa? ¿La dejaste abandonada en el Castillo?

Aioros no respondió. Clavó sus ojos en su _hermano_, y calló. El día había ido bien, más o menos. Había sido llevadero… pero cuando finalmente Yuzuriha se despegó de su lado, se sintió irremediablemente solo. Niamh no estaba allí para reír, ni para entrenar con él. No estaba allí para besarla o abrazarla… y probablemente, nunca más lo estaría. El vestido que su padre la había regalado la hacía ver deslumbrante. Mas, a juzgar por lo que sabía, Arien y Saga no habían intercambiado más que un par de palabras desde que todo aquel lío empezara. ¿Por qué entonces Saga estaba tan relajado? ¡No le entendía! Y en aquel momento, le odiaba tanto como le admiraba.

-Eres un completo imbécil. –espetó. Se sentía solo, irremediablemente solo y enamorado.

-Quizá, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que _tú_ eres un cobarde. El error es tuyo, pero prefieres desquitarte con mis asuntos.- Aioros continuó con la mirada clavada en él, mientras cada palabra le hería como un puñal.- Vamos dí algo. –Pero no lo dijo.- Piensas en ella, ¿verdad? En los mil y un motivos por los que querrías tenerla aquí, y en lo doloroso que sería verla junto a otro. ¿Me equivoco?

Aioros tomó la primera jarra que encontró y la lanzó. Se estrelló con la pared a espaldas de Saga, que se libró del impacto por bien poco. El castaño apretó los dientes cuando lo escuchó reír.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta que tanto buscabas. –Sin más, Saga se levantó de la silla.

No tenía intención alguna de darle a la gente un triste espectáculo del que hablar. Así que del mismo modo en que llegó, abandonó la taberna con todas las miradas fijas en él. Nadie se atrevió a seguirle, y lo agradeció. Lo que menos quería o necesitaba era más preguntas a las que no quería responder. Nunca antes había sentido a Arien tan lejos… nunca antes había sentido que en cierto modo, _eso_ era lo correcto. Y todo era culpa de Aioros.

-X-

Lo que menos esperaba Pandora, era toparse con uno de los príncipes en mitad de la noche. La ciudad era una maravilla, envuelta en el olor de la carne a la brasa y la cerveza. Los laúdes y las canciones no habían dejado de sonar… pero aún así, era ya madrugada. En Ambar, aquello jamás habría sucedido: un príncipe nunca vagaría en soledad por las callejuelas de la ciudad.

Había sabido que el misterioso participante de las justas, era el mayor de los gemelos: Saga. Kanon había observado todo desde el estrado. Sin embargo, siendo absolutamente iguales, aquellos ojos que la miraban de vuelta, pertenecían al mayor. Simplemente, lo sabía, podía sentirlo.

-¿Qué hacéis solas por aquí? –Preguntó el peliazul. Se encontraban en el extremo más alejado de la ciudadela, a punto de dejar atrás sus murallas, y acurrucarse en el insufrible lecho de paja de su tienda.

-Volvemos a nuestra tienda, mi señor. –Saga ladeó el rostro. Había reconocido sus rostros desde el primer momento.- Una competición excelente la de hoy, lamenté que cayerais en la última ronda.

-Es un juego divertido. –se encogió de hombros.- ¿Estáis seguras de que deseáis volver a vuestra tienda? No es un lugar seguro para dos damas… Puedo encontraros una habitación en los barracones del castillo. Las señoras de todas las casas descansan allí.

-No querríamos molestar, mi señor… -aquella referencia, le provocó cierto desanimo. Prefería ser solamente el _desconocido_.

-No es una molestia. Acompañadme, y podréis tomar un baño caliente antes de acostaros. –las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada que significaba demasiadas cosas.- Estaréis mucho más cómodas.

-Gracias, os lo agradecemos de verdad, mi señor. –murmuró Violate esta vez. Saga sonrió.

-Llamadme Saga.

-Ella es mi hermana Ciara. –presentó Pandora.- Y yo soy Arya, de la casa de Papillon.

-Hermosos nombres, para dos lindas damas. Acompañadme.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Heme aquí, en estas soledades. Cof. Cof. Bueno, retomando la historia donde la dejé… debo decir que el capítulo ha sido infinitamente difícil de describir. Las justas me resultaron complejas, aunque sabía bien que quería que sucediera en ellas. Parece que hay mucho de Saga por delante… (Leed este cap con la musiquilla de Benny Hill en mente y vereis… xD) y finalmente, Pandora y Violate se han enamorado de la ciudadela. Espero no haber resultado repetitiva con este asunto.

¡Ah! Hay poquita información útil sobre las justas. El torneo se lleva a cabo en una superficie arenosa rodeada de gradas de madera que se construyen para la ocasión. Según lo que tengo entendido, el recinto en si se denomina "palenque". Y por último, el vencedor de cada enfrentamiento se decide una vez rotas tres lanzas, o en el momento en que uno descabalgue.

Como recordatorio, a los despistados, les recuerdo que "_ada_" significa papá o padre en élfico. Mientras que "_Gil-morë_", el nombre del caballo de Saga, es una combinación del élfico Quenya y Sindarín que significa "_Estrella Oscura_."

Replies anónimos, al profile.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	27. Incierto futuro

**Capítulo 26: Incierto futuro**

Pandora tomó el cuenco entre sus manos, y cuando Cheshire dejó la moneda de plata en manos del agradecido tendero, emprendió el camino. Llevaban ya unos días en la ciudad, y Alcanor parecía empeñada en no dejar de sorprenderla. Violate y ella habían afinado sus oídos y habían descubierto muchas cosas. Hasta el último de los habitantes de la ciudadela sabía que la guerra se aproximaba veloz por el horizonte, y conocían de sobra la identidad de los príncipes gemelos. No era ningún secreto. Todos reaccionaban igual ante ellos, con cierto recelo por el nuevo camino que habían tomado sus vidas y por el peso de la leyenda que recaía sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, aquellos mismos motivos hacían que los vieran con cierta fascinación, que hablaran de ellos como si fueran dos pequeños y valiosos tesoros que habían crecido correteando por aquellas calles.

Y es que así había sido.

Mordisqueó la tierna patata asada y el pedacito de queso derretido, mientras caminaba por la calle que bordeaba el río. Ambos lados del camino estaban repletos de tenderetes, cuyos dueños ofrecían a voz en grito pequeños bocados de lo más variopintos: desde cangrejos de río bien salados, hasta pequeños cuencos de estofado caliente y vino especiado. Le maravillaba la alegría que desbordaba de cada rincón y el fantástico olor a especias que embargaba sus sentidos.

-Mi señora…

Sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de Myu a su lado, mas no se detuvo. Fijó su mirada en Violate, que reía sin reparo alguno en compañía de Chesire unos pasos más adelante. Se preguntaba que noticias le traería su espectro.

-¿Y bien? –murmuró sin desviar la mirada del frente.

-Parece ser que a los extranjeros se les afloja bastante la lengua tras unos cuantos tragos de hidromiel. –Pandora sonrió, mientras ojeaba las flores de uno de los puestos.- No sucede así con las gentes de Alcanor.

-¿Oiste algo interesante?

-El chico de Asgard, Alberich. –La morena asintió, animándolo a continuar. Era de sobra consciente de que nadie repararía en ellos ni les prestaría mayor atención. El bullicio de la ciudad era grande aquellos días, y al fin y al cabo no había nada sospechoso en su apariencia.- Podría estar dispuesto a… _prestarnos sus servicios_, a cambio de un poco de oro.

-¿Solamente oro? Tengo entendido que pertenece al rango más algo de caballeros de la reina Serafina. Es un precio bajo para su privilegiado estatus…

-No debería preocuparnos que su precio sea bajo, sino que este dispuesto a pasar a nuestro bando. No parece nada entusiasmado con el modo en que han transcurrido las cosas por aquí. –Pandora lo miró de soslayo por un segundo, con cierta curiosidad.- El mayor de los gemelos y la princesa Hilda están comprometidos. –La hechicera alzó una ceja, sorprendida de no haber escuchado nada al respecto.- A Alberich no le complace la idea de una unión entre reinos.

-A nosotros tampoco, debo decir. –Tomó un diminuto vaso de vino de uno de los puestos y le dio un sorbo, deteniéndose para mirar a su espectro.- Aseguraos de que sus deseos se vean cumplidos. No necesitamos más que información por ahora, hacédselo saber. _Nada_ más, o su imprudencia se pagara muy cara.

-Entendido.

-¿Y Alraune?

-Parece que ha encontrado una oportunidad con los hombres de Atlantis, mi señora.

Pandora sonrió complacida. Las cosas parecían marchar más que bien. La desconfianza parecía más extendida entre los aliados del rey que entre los propios súbditos, y era una _lástima_… porque de allí radicaba la fuerza de los príncipes exiliados. Habían pasado días desde que su camino se cruzara accidentalmente con Saga antes de las justas. Se había sorprendido de su amabilidad, y de la tranquilidad que siempre lucía en su rostro. Siempre se había mostrado agradable, preocupado porque ella y Violate se encontraran cómodas en su estancia en la ciudadela… Pero no había mencionado nada al respecto de Asgard en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones.

Confiaba, sin embargo, en que todo aquello cambiara pronto. De alguna manera, ella y Violate necesitaban acercarse a la realeza, conocer sus entresijos. Y comenzaba a hacerse una idea de que era lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió.

-X-

-¿Eres capaz, simplemente, de guardar silencio? –Saga, Kanon y Shura la miraron perplejos. Silenciosos, vieron de Máscara Mortal a la joven peliverde, cuyas palabras lo habían dejado repentinamente mudo.

-¿Sabes? –El peliazul volteó en dirección al mayor de los gemelos.- No tengo idea de que retorcido motivo te ha llevado a buscarte un escudero… ¡Cómo si lo necesitaras! –Y es que, a todos los efectos, además de ser amigos y velar por su seguridad, Ángelo sentía que aquel puesto le pertenecía. Al fin y al cabo el escudero era una extensión más de cada caballero…- Pero elegir a una mujer para llevar a cabo semejante…

No pudo seguir, pues temía que si pronunciaba una sola palabra más, el filo de la espada que reposaba en su garganta, lo dejara mudo de manera permanente.

-Cuando estas callado no pareces un completo idiota. –Shaina le lanzó la otra espada que portaba y retiro la suya del cuello del montaraz.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Vamos, se valiente. –masculló ella. Giró la espada sobre su cabeza, y sin que el chico tuviera tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó hacia él sin ningún reparo.

Asestó una estocada con una firmeza que tomó al montaraz desprevenido, mas ella no permitió que todo quedara en un simple aviso. Estaba decidida a no darle cuartel, a demostrarle que era digna del puesto que se le había otorgado. Shaina, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido una fiera sin domar, y no tenía intención alguna de que tal cosa sucediera pronto.

Ángelo se encontró defendiéndose de los envites de la peliverde con más preocupación de la que hubiera esperado. La chica se movía bien. Quizá era por el hecho de que había crecido entre armas y las conocía tan bien como la palma de su propia mano; aunque no creía que fuera tal cosa. Un herrero podía forjar la mejor espada del mundo, pero podía ser incapaz de empuñarla. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, era fácil de ver que para Shaina, la espada no era más que la prolongación de su brazo. Se movía con gracia y agilidad, el movimiento de sus pies era perfecto y aquella expresión resuelta en el rostro le resultaba irresistible.

-Creo que lo esta disfrutando… -murmuró Shura en apenas un hilo de voz. Saga, a su derecha, río.

-Sabes que Ángelo disfrutaría _cualquier_ cosa que esa mujer le hiciera, amigo. –Lo vio de soslayo, pero no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa pícara del moreno.

-Aún así, no me explico que les sucede a las mujeres de este reino. –Primero Arien, luego llegó Niamh… y ahora Shaina.

-¿El rey sabe la nueva ocupación de Shaina? –Intervino Kanon. Saga negó.- ¡Oh! Buena suerte con eso.

-Es una perdida de talento tenerla confinada en una herrería o una posada.

Los tres sabían que estaba en lo cierto. Eran malos tiempos, y toda mano capaz de empuñar una espada era bienvenida…. Aunque el rey seguía siendo ciertamente tradicional en ese aspecto: se había resignado con Arien, no le había dado otra opción. Hizo lo mismo con Niamh pues, al fin y al cabo, ella se había visto obligada a llevar otra vida. Sin embargo, todos sabían que aunque fuera mínima, Dohko siempre albergaría la esperanza de que las chicas terminaran convertidas en refinadas damas.

-¡Shura! –Tanto los gemelos como él dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz del Cid a sus espaldas.- Acompáñame, el rey desea vernos. –El chico frunció el ceño, curioso, y vio fugazmente a su amigo.

-No disfrutéis demasiado de la miseria de Ángelo.

-Solo un poquito. –un brillo pícaro adornó los ojos de Saga mientras sonreía levemente.

-Os veré después.

Los gemelos sintieron. Kanon volvió la vista al improvisado combate mientras Saga permaneció unos segundos observando a padre e hijo alejarse por el camino empedrado. Se parecían mucho, muchísimo; pero el Cid siempre le había resultado mucho más triste y amargo que Shura. ¿Se parecería él tanto a su padre?

-¡Joder! –el gruñido de Máscara Mortal lo sacó de su ensoñación. Había logrado desarmar a Shaina, como era de esperar, pero aún así… su respiración desbocada y la fina capa de sudor que bañaba su piel, atestiguaba que Saga había escogido bien.- ¡Si la desarman, siempre puedes dejar que se defienda a mordiscos!

-¡Apuesto a que te encantaría!

-X-

Cuando Albafica abrió la puerta del salón, Arien frunció el ceño. No tenía la menor idea de por qué su tío la había hecho llamar de un modo tan inusual, pero tampoco sabía que hacía allí con el Cid y con Shura. Y lo que era peor… la expresión profundamente apesadumbrada de este último cuando apenas alzó la mirada para verla, sumada a la _extraña_ ausencia de Shion, la hizo temerse lo peor.

Abrió su mente sutilmente, a sabiendas de que no tardaría en saber que sucedía -pero la curiosidad e inquietud eran demasiado grandes-, hasta que su conciencia rozó delicadamente la de Shura. Después de tantos años perfeccionando aquella habilidad, las miles de sensaciones que le provocaba el mero roce de su mente con la de otra persona, no dejaba de maravillarla. Era como si saltara al vacío, y la explosión de adrenalina que inundaba su ser, le arrebatara todo el aire de sus pulmones de un plumazo.

La esencia de Shura siempre había sido fuerte, pero con una dulzura y timidez genuinas, muy distinta a la de su padre. Intentar encontrar un resquicio por el que adentrarse en sus férreas defensas la tomaría demasiado tiempo y un esfuerzo innecesario. Las barreras mentales de todos ellos eran buenas, habían sido educados para mantenerlas en pie en situaciones límite, y aunque no pudo leer sus pensamientos, la desazón que emanaba de él la preocupó. Shura alzó brevemente la mirada al sentir el fugaz contacto.

-Siéntate. –la invitó Dohko señalando una de las butacas.

-¿Ocurre algo? –quiso saber, mientras veía de uno a otro de los presentes. El rey la tendió una copa de vino, a la que ella no prestó atención. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedía, era importante: tanto como para que su tío intentara suavizar el camino con un detalle tan ínfimo como aquel.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. –Dohko no sonreía. La habitual expresión risueña de su tío había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una más grave. Shura se revolvió, cabizbajo, en su asiento.- Muchas veces antes hemos discutido acerca de… tu _futuro_.

Arien mantuvo su mirada cristalina fija en el rey. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, y sin duda, la conversación no parecía haber empezado por buen camino. Sabía de sobra lo que significaba aquella palabra: habitualmente implicaba un compromiso destinado al fracaso y del que ella renegaría airadamente. Pero esta vez… algo la decía que no sería tan sencillo.

-He tomado una decisión, con la que Cid está de acuerdo. –Los ojos verdes de Dohko viajaron a su caballero apenas una fracción de segundo. El moreno asintió.

-No. –interrumpió ella. No quería escuchar nada más. La frente del rey se arrugó.

-Esa no es una opción válida. Durante años hemos hablado acerca de tu matrimonio. Lo he pospuesto todo lo que he podido porque sabía que ese nunca fue tu deseo y hemos pasado por situaciones de lo más variopintas e incómodas por tu empeño. Pero ha llegado la hora de crecer, y de dejar atrás los juegos. –La morena entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a protestar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero entonces, reparó en Shura frente a ella, en su rostro, en su esencia… y sintió como las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos sin piedad alguna.- La guerra es inminente, y aunque me gustaría ser optimista con ese asunto, debo ser realista también. Sabes que si perdemos…

-¡No vamos a perder! –exclamó. Sabía que era una opción, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Perder aquella guerra no suponía únicamente una derrota ante Hades, sino que traería la muerte a todos los que ella amaba. A todos, sin excepción. A Saga.

-Si perdemos… -continuó.- No voy a arriesgar tu futuro inútilmente. Eres una princesa y una gracia. Eres muy valiosa no solamente para tu familia… sino para tus enemigos. Lo sabes desde el día en que naciste. No voy a entregarte a cualquier espectro para que Hades te someta y te encadene a él hasta que no seas más que una sombra inútil de lo que eres ahora, ¿entiendes? –Ella no respondió.- Hubiera querido darte todo el tiempo del mundo, dejarte tomar tu propia decisión cuando creyeras que era el momento adecuado… pero ya no tenemos tiempo, hija mía. No deseo más que verte protegida, verte con un buen hogar… uno propio, y con opciones de tener un futuro feliz.

-Yo…

Arien siempre había sido una mujer con carácter. Nunca se había dejado avasallar, y siempre que había estado en desacuerdo con algo, lo había expresado sin temor alguno. Ahora, deseaba negarse con todas sus fuerzas, gritar hasta perder la voz que aquello no era lo que ella deseaba, que no sería feliz… y que haría de Shura alguien profundamente desgraciado.

Pero solo atinaba a mirar a su tío. Las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos impedían que lo viera nítidamente y el nudo en su garganta parecía a punto de asfixiarla. Por primera vez en su vida, no encontró la fuerza para decir nada… no encontró los argumentos. Solo podía pensar en Saga, en Hilda… en que todo había terminado.

-El matrimonio siempre asusta, princesa. –Cid nunca había dejado de llamarla así… por mucho que ella hubiera insistido.- Pero debéis verlo como una oportunidad de construir vuestra propia vida. Se que no sois una dama convencional… sois una princesa guerrera y todos os queremos de esa manera. No esperamos de ti nada que no sea eso.

-Shura y tú sois buenos amigos. –las palabras de Dohko surgieron como un último intento desesperado de consolarla. Y estaba en lo cierto, eran buenos amigos. _Amigos_.- Es uno de los mejores caballeros del reino.

-¿Cuándo…? –murmuró, conteniendo las lágrimas del mejor modo posible.

-Determinaremos la fecha más adelante… pero será antes de partir hacía el sur. –El rey y el Cid intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.- No tenemos porque hacerlo público hasta que vosotros deseéis. Vuestro caso es diferente al de Aioros o Saga. –Dohko se acomodó el flequillo y vio de uno a otros. Sentía aquel abatimiento como propio.- Será mejor que os dejemos solos.

Rey y caballero abandonaron la habitación con premura. No dejaron tras ellos nada más que un pesado silencio, y cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Shura se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Arien se secó una lágrima traicionera, y lo siguió, hasta que ambos se encontraron observando el mismo horizonte acristalado.

-Lo siento. –susurró el montaraz. Arien ladeó el rostro sin comprender.- No conseguí convencerles… -apretó los puños con nerviosismo. Era incapaz de mirarla cuando sabía que lloraba.- Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa. –respondió en apenas un hilo de voz.

Shura sonrió en un gesto cargado de desánimo. Haciendo acopio de valor se giró suavemente, hasta enfrentarla. Y en aquel momento, cuando Arien vio aquel hermoso cielo negro que eran sus ojos, supo que jamás podría hacerle feliz. Había sentido su respingo al escuchar el nombre de Saga. Podía imaginar la cantidad de pensamientos que surcaban su mente a toda velocidad… y no tenía la menor idea de que debía hacer.

-¿Cómo vamos a…? -¡Por los dioses! Su vida juntos ni siquiera había comenzado, y ya había logrado que Shura se sintiera miserable. ¿Cómo iban a ser capaces de echar en el olvido todo lo que sabían el uno del otro?- No podré… -De pronto, era incapaz de pronunciar más de tres palabras seguidas.

-No te preocupes. –El moreno apenas rozó su mano tímidamente.- No pienses en ello hasta que llegué el momento. Pero… -La joven se seco otra lágrima de un manotazo.- Deberías, o deberíamos, decirle a Saga acerca de esto.

Arien no le contestó. Agachó el rostro y fijó su nublada vista en el suelo. Shura se revolvió el pelo, y suspiró. No tenía la menor idea de qué iba a pasar, ni de cómo iban a sortear todo aquello… pero tenía muy claro que decirle a Saga la verdad iba a ser un trago muy amargo. Eran amigos, muy buenos amigos… Arien y él llevaban toda la vida juntos, y aunque no lo creyeran, para Shura no era ningún secreto que se querían. A su manera, si, con aquel extraño contrato de no-exclusividad para con el otro: pero Saga y Arien eran un ítem. Quisieran verlo o no. De pronto, todas las bromas acerca de Arien que había compartido con Ángelo, todas aquellas fantasías acerca de su belleza y de lo afortunados que serían de tenerla… habían tomado un nuevo sentido. Imaginaba que debía sentirse dichoso, pero distaba mucho de ello.

-¿Me acompañaras? –susurró ella, con un tono tan lastimero que le resultó imposible decir que no.

-X-

-¿Qué…?

Aldebarán no dejó que Seiya terminara de formular su pregunta, pues solamente con un gesto de un mano, lo silenció. Era un buen chico, igual que los otros, pero apenas llegaba a los quince años. El Naurilor lo miraba, y podía verse a si mismo mucho tiempo atrás, con aquella sensación que enardecía su espíritu y le hacía creerse capaz de comerse el mundo de un bocado.

Pero había aprendido que las cosas no eran así… que en realidad eran muy diferentes. Un grupo de soldados envestidos en armaduras tan negras como aquellas que contemplaba en aquel momento, se lo había recordado golpeando su mundo y derribándolo hasta los cimientos. Ya no quedaban Naurilors, lo más cercano a uno, era él mismo. Sin embargo, recordaba cada día a su padre y a Sísifo, a Niamh… y caía en la cuenta de que poco tenía que ver con los viejos caballeros. Lo mismo le sucedía a Naur.

Él había crecido en la clandestinidad, siempre viajando de acá para allá, pero sin perder de vista a la ciudadela. Hoy, el reino del fuego poco tenía que ver con lo que él recordaba. Sus calles no rebosaban vida, y los Naurilors del rey no cabalgaban en sus corceles blancos por las calles empedradas. Las altas torres de obsidiana habían perdido el brillo que reflejaba a las mismas estrellas, y eran los pendones del emperador los que ondeaban con el aire asfixiante que llenaba las calles de arena.

Naur se había convertido en un desierto. La ciudad más gloriosa jamás conocida, cuyas rocas habían tomado forma bajo el aliento ardiente de los viejos dragones… no era más que un montón de ceniza, arena y polvo. Las calles estaban infestadas de ladronzuelos capaces de lo que fuera por un poco de pan rancio, siempre y cuando los orcos y trasgos miraran a otro lado. Las ventanas siempre estaban cerradas… Ni siquiera las putas se dejaban ver alegremente como antaño.

Era la viva imagen de la decadencia y el olvido. Hades había destruido todo lo que aquella ciudad representaba, la había conquistado, había quemado sus restos y asesinado a todo el que se había revelado. Sin embargo, después de colocar su blasón en lo alto de las torres, se había ido… Les había abandonado a su suerte una vez les hubo pisoteado.

Aquel era el motivo por el que Aldebarán se sorprendía ante lo que sus ojos veían. El inclemente sol se reflejaba con un extraño brillo purpúreo en las relucientes armaduras negras de los miles de espectros que rodeaban la ciudad e inundaban sus calles. Caminaban en silencio, perfectamente formados, mientras el repicar de sus armas contra las armaduras era lo único que se podía escuchar.

Hacía tiempo, cuando los Naurilors renegados eran más… podían haber visto aquello venir. Podían haber puesto guardias a leguas de distancia de las murallas y haber estado preparados. Mas, su situación actual a duras penas les permitía mantenerse a salvo de los asaltos y los continuos ataques de indeseables. Naur no era más que un nido de alimañas, y ahora estaban sitiados.

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando los cascos de los caballos resonaron en la calle y las filas interminables de espectros se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso a los recién llegados. De alguna manera, Aldebarán estaba seguro de quien montaría a los maravillosos corceles negros, y sus ojos le demostraron que no se equivocaba.

Radamanthys y Minos cabalgaban al frente de un pequeño grupo, inspeccionando que el asentamiento se llevara a cabo en orden y a la mayor brevedad posible. Los soldados callaban a su paso, y no era para menos. Contemplar sus rostros, sus expresiones fieras, sus miradas profundas… resultaba impresionante.

Sin embargo, tras ellos Kagaho montaba, junto a Aiacos, con la cabeza en alto. Su expresión era tan vacía y seria como el Naurilor recordaba, y sus ojos añiles parecían perdidos en el infinito. Cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría que el chico de Bennu no prestaba atención a su alrededor, pero Aldebarán estaba seguro de que nada escapaba a su escrutinio desinteresado.

Tal y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, su mirada se cruzó con la del espectro. Kagaho lo miró durante unos segundos, inalterable, desafiante; después espoleó a su corcel y siguió a los generales.

-Vámonos, Seiya. –El chico castaño lo miró completamente confundido, pero Aldebarán no le dio tiempo a cuestionar su decisión.- Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Y aquello hubiera sido cierto, de no ser porque la fuerza de su grupo radicaba en unos cuantos adolescentes huérfanos, con más buenas intenciones que fuerza para hacer frente a la amenaza de Ambar. Sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, una cosa estaba clara: la guerra había comenzado.

Volteó la vista hacía el norte por un momento. Ojala Niamh estuviera en mejor situación que él. La mirada de Kagaho apestaba a advertencia.

-X-

Había seguido a Shura en silencio, sin hacer preguntas. El moreno no había abierto la boca desde que le dijera que tenían algo importante de que hablar, y que necesitaban hacerlo en privado. Aquello de por si era lo suficientemente sospechoso, pero el ceño permanentemente fruncido del chico y la dirección que estaban tomando sus pasos, lo hicieron sospechar. Sabía que en cuanto doblaran la esquina, la puerta del dormitorio de Arien se alzaría ante ellos, y no tenía la menor idea de por qué lo estaba llevando allí precisamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Shura? –quiso saber. Pero el aludido no contestó. Dio un par de toques rápidos a la puerta y abrió sin esperar contestación. Una confianza que a Saga le tomó aún más por sorpresa.

Vio el interior de la habitación que conocía tan bien, y reparó en la figura de Arien dándole la espalda. Buscó de soslayo a Shura, que se había dejado caer pesadamente en una de las butacas y, de pronto, se vio atrapado en un silencio terriblemente incómodo del que solamente quería huir.

-¿Una emboscada? –murmuró con una media sonrisa. Sabía de sobra que no lo era, pero el extraño comportamiento de aquel par había logrado activar todas sus alertas. Su instinto gritaba.

-Tenemos algo de que hablar. –Espetó Arien. El peliazul alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Hacía días, que le habían parecido tan largos como semanas, que la gracia no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Si? –Vio de uno a otro, sin moverse un solo milímetro y sin perder detalle de cada gesto y pestañeo.

-Saga… -Su voz sonó inesperadamente suave y amortiguada, y el gemelo tragó saliva. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iban a decirle, no iba a gustarle. Estaba seguro… Arien solía ser más directa y brusca.

-Dohko y mi padre nos han prometido.

Arien entreabrió los labios, sorprendida por la interrupción de Shura. Se le había adelantado, quizá sabiendo que no haría más que un desastre de todo aquello si continuaba y había escupido cada palabra sin siquiera respirar. Después no hubo más que silencio. Un profundo y pesado silencio, mientras Saga contemplaba con incredulidad a su amigo. Era como si con aquella mirada suya, insoportablemente intensa, fuera a conseguir una mejor explicación; pero aquello no sucedería, porque era, ni más ni menos, que la verdad.

Después la buscó a ella y cuando Arien se vio incapaz de sostener su mirada, ladeó el rostro.

-Vaya… –atinó a decir.

Decir que estaba sorprendido, era poco. Aquello le había pillado con la guardia baja y había sido completamente inesperado. Dohko llevaba intentando comprometer a Arien desde que cumpliera los dieciséis años: nunca lo había conseguido. Saga, ingenuamente, había creído que jamás lo haría. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora…? ¡Y con Shura!

-Intenté negarme pero… -Saga continuaba mirándola, inmóvil, y por un segundo Arien dudó de que fuera a escuchar nada de lo que decía.

-Intentamos. –puntualizó Shura.

-Entiendo. –murmuró. Tragó saliva y se sopló el flequillo, buscando desesperadamente una manera de salir de aquel atolladero. Mas no la encontró, se mordisqueó el labio y finalmente giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

-¡Saga! –se detuvo casi por instinto cuando la escuchó llamarlo. Su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando era ella quien lo pronunciaba…- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te vas y ya? ¡¿No vas a decir nada?

Miró de ella a Shura una vez más. Los dos lo miraban como si fuera un animal digno de estudio. Se sopló el flequillo una vez más, a sabiendas de que estaba dando la impresión de que todo aquello le importaba poco o nada. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Enhorabuena. –dijo antes de perderse por el pasillo.

-X-

Camus debía admitir que el atardecer en aquella ciudad era una maravilla de la naturaleza. Se había escabullido en la biblioteca hacía un par de horas, en busca de un poco de calma que lo alejase del bullicio de la ciudad. Creyó que allí estaría protegido del constante parloteo de Milo y de sus interminables fantasías acerca de su hermana.

Sin embargo, no había contado con que su breve retiro se convertiría en una reunión más apropiada para la taberna. Cerró de golpe el libro que tenía entre sus manos, y lanzó una mirada mortífera a su peliazul amigo. Era obvio que no había conseguido librarse de él, y lo aceptaba. Aunque consideraba que eran tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, su compañía había terminado por resultarle ciertamente agradable. Sin embargo, si pronunciaba una sola vez más el nombre de Loryn, estaba seguro de que terminaría lanzándolo ventanal abajo.

Y lo sentía mucho por las cristaleras, porque aquellos miles de cristales de colores eran una maravilla para la vista.

-Milo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No puedes estar callado un solo segundo?

-Es aburrido. ¡Necesito respuestas, Camus!

-¿Tengo cara de elfa, Milo? –El benjamín entrecerró los ojos, y adoptó una expresión seria mientras escudriñaba el rostro de su amigo; hasta que finalmente una sonrisa pícara adornó sus labios.

-No, definitivamente no.

-Eso pensaba. –Quiso volver su atención al libro que había cerrado con tanto ímpetu, pero Milo parecía dispuesto a no dejarle hacer tal cosa.

El peliazul lo observó en silencio durante unos largos minutos. Siempre le había maravillado la capacidad de concentración de Saga, pero comenzaba a pensar que Camus le superaba por mucho. Lo veía allí, perfectamente concentrado en las garabateadas líneas de aquel libro, y no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que aún desconocía. Quizá era por eso que se pasaba la mayor parte del día haciendo el idiota, o interrogándole acerca de Loryn.

Era el benjamín de la familia, siempre le habían mimado y protegido, tanto o más que al resto. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que había muchas cosas que nadie le había dicho. Cosas importantes. Al fin y al cabo, él también era hijo de reyes. Había intentado que Kanon le hablara de aquel asunto, después de todo, el menor de los gemelos era, a sus ojos, más accesible. Pero había terminado descubriendo con más desilusión de la que esperaba, que los gemelos poco querían saber acerca de su pasado. Y peor aún: no hablarían más de lo necesario de lo que ya sabían.

Comprendía que descubrir que toda la vida que habían llevado había sido una pequeña farsa, resultó duro. También lo había sido para él, pero no entendía del todo por qué había sido tan traumático para los otros dos. Saga incluso había desaparecido durante días, lo cual hizo que se quitara de la cabeza la sola idea de interrogarle al respecto. Había preferido callar y observar… pero aquello tampoco estaba dando resultado.

-¿Por qué cambia tanto la perspectiva de la vida cuando uno sabe que esta destinado a ser rey? –preguntó de pronto. Camus alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

-Quizá deberías preguntarle a Saga acerca de eso.

-Saga no abrirá la boca, y si lo hace, no me daré cuenta de que me mandó al demonio hasta que este llamando a su puerta. –Camus sonrió suavemente. Se tomó unos segundos para contestar y se reacomodó en la silla.

-No creo que sea el hecho de ser rey, sino todo lo que en _esta_ situación en concreto implica. –Se encogió de hombros.- Han sido muchos cambios en las últimas fechas, un pasado descubierto, una gran responsabilidad que manejar, el asunto de Hilda y Arien… ¿No te parece suficiente?

-Si, supongo que lo es… pero… -Se sopló el flequillo en un gesto idéntico al de sus hermanos.- Yo también soy parte de esto. Me han mantenido al margen desde el primer día y no parece que la situación vaya a cambiar. No han querido saber nada de nuestros padres… ¿Pero qué hay de mi?

-¿Quieres saber más acerca de Deuteros?

-¡De todo! De todo este tremendo lío en que estamos inmersos. Por lo que a mi respecta, solo se que iremos a la guerra, que Saga porta un colgante sellado con magia y sangre que no puede perder, y que necesitamos dragones. _Vuestros_ dragones, _vuestra_ ayuda. –Se cruzó de brazos.- Ni siquiera hemos visto esos dragones nunca… ¿Existen?

Camus lo miró a los ojos por un momento, con total seriedad. Cerró el libro una vez más, y se acercó levemente a Milo después de asegurarse que nadie más podría escucharlos.

-Los has visto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que subimos acompañados de los lobos a las _Ando_? –Milo asintió.- Dijiste algo muy curioso cuando llegamos casi a la cima.

-Que desde allí parecía que las mismas rocas heladas podían verlo todo.

-Lo hacen. –El peliazul ladeó el rostro.- ¿Recuerdas la forma de aquellas rocas?

-Eran como… -De pronto guardó silencio. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y entreabrió los labios.

-Los dragones de los hielos dormitan durante años, pero nada de lo que sucede en sus dominios les pasa desapercibido. Están ahí, a la espera de que su momento de despertar vuelva… Y entonces, las montañas de hielo y plata llorarán.

-X-

Saga apoyó la espalda en la columna y se dejó caer, resbalando, hasta el suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas mientras perdía su mirada en el vibrante reflejo de las antorchas sobre el agua del aljibe. Suspiró, intentando mantener la calma que sentía a punto de perder y se sobó los ojos.

Parecía que al final, Dohko había encontrado una manera de terminar con la historia de Arien sin siquiera saber de ella. No tenia la menor idea de cómo debía sentirse al respecto: por un lado rabiaba, y dolía infinitamente… pero por otro, dada la situación en que habían terminado, quizá fuera lo mejor. O quizá no.

Lanzó una piedra diminuta al agua, cuyo ondulante sonido no amortiguó lo suficiente los pasos que se acercaban como para que le pasaran desapercibidos. Escuchó como la verja de hierro se abría y se cerraba, y cuando la sombra se proyecto en las paredes, solamente tuvo que esperar un momento para saber quién era el intruso.

-¡Saga! –Aioros se detuvo inmediatamente. No esperaba encontrárselo, ni mucho menos.- No sabía que estabas aquí…

-Ya… -se tomó su tiempo para contestar, el ceño fruncido de Aioros a veces le resultaba fascinante.- No importa. –Se encogió de hombros.

El castaño lo miró durante unos segundos, con la misma mirada severa plasmada en el rostro que cuando lo descubrió allí, pero finalmente, se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Los últimos días habían sido un espanto para él, y sabía de sobra que cuando las cosas se le complicaban, tendía a complicar las de los demás. Aunque tenía un par de asuntos bien claros: no se arrepentía de muchas de las cosas que había dicho, pero si de decirlas; si de haber forzado tanto la situación con Saga, aún sabiendo lo difíciles que eran aquellos tiempos para todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo? –Desde pequeños, aquel había sido el escondite favorito de Saga, aunque en realidad todos supieran de él. Mal asunto cuando se encerraba allí.

-Nada en especial. –murmuró mirando fijamente al agua.- ¿Y Yuzu?

-Con Shion. –Se apresuró a decir, con cierto alivio.

-Oh.

-Oí que te conseguiste una escudera nueva. –No tenía idea de qué hablar. Mas la escueta respuesta era un claro indicativo de que fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedía, le había afectado considerablemente; y él no tenía la menor idea de cómo afrontar aquellos momentos de silencios en que Saga se encerraba. Menos aún en su situación.

-Si, la dejé demostrándole a Ángelo un par de cosas.

-Estará contento. –Saga asintió.

-Lo siento, ¿sabes? Me metí en asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia y dije muchas tonterías que no debía…

-No importa, esta bien, Aioros. –El arquero frunció el ceño. _No_ estaba bien. Había pasado siglos pensando como disculparse, sacando valor para hacerlo y para comerse su orgullo en el proceso… ¿para que fuera _tan_ fácil?

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. -Pero inmediatamente, las miradas de ambos volvieron hacia la puerta.

El peliazul suspiró cuando Arien y Shura aparecieron frente a ellos y volvió la vista al agua. No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que esperaban de él, pero no era el momento adecuado, de eso estaba seguro. Sintió la mirada confundida de Aioros viajando de él a los otros dos y supo que aquello no iba a ser fácil. Se sentía como un cachorrito acorralado.

-Tenemos que hablar. –murmuró Arien acercándose a Saga. Shura permaneció unos pasos más atrás, apoyado contra la pared, cabizbajo.

-¿De qué?

-No tienes por qué hacer la situación aún más difícil. Lo es ya suficiente. –Saga la miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedes aclararme de que manera estoy haciendo la situación más difícil?

-¡Así!

-¿Y qué te hubiera gustado que hiciera? –Se puso en pie prácticamente de un salto, y Aioros lo imitó sin saber muy bien por qué: aquella situación comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Nunca le había gustado verse inmerso en las peleas de Saga y Arien.

-Creo que después de todo merezco más que un "enhorabuena".

-¿Hubieras preferido que me hubiera puesto a llorar? –Ganas no le faltaban, desde luego.

-No seas idiota.

-¿O qué hubiera ido a suplicarle a Dohko para que lo pensara mejor? –levantó la voz suavemente, sin darse cuenta.- Quizá si supiera que me tiro a su sobrina desde hace diez años, se lo piense mejor.

-Esa no es una buena idea. –murmuró Aioros, aunque nadie le escuchó. Saga y Arien permanecían demasiado enfrascados en aquella discusión.- Bajad la voz. Cualquiera puede…

-Esto es lo que hay, Arien. No se puede hacer nada más. Además… -Se colocó un mechón de la melena tras la oreja.- Probablemente Dohko nos haya hecho un favor a todos.

Por el modo en que Arien lo miró, Aioros supo que aquellas últimas palabras habían sido suficientes para sus oídos. Saga tenía aquel extraño don, no necesitaba lanzar una ofensiva abierta para que la provocación surtiera efecto. Aunque no tenía nada claro que aquello fuera lo que quisiera conseguir en ese momento, como tampoco el sonoro bofetón que terminó con su silencio.

Saga apretó los dientes, y clavó sus ojos llenos de rabia en los de Arien, que brillaban demasiado para el gusto de todos.

-Se acabó Arien. –Su voz apenas fue audible cuando lo dijo, pero la seguridad que albergaban aquellas palabras fue suficiente para que todas las alarmas de Aioros se activaran.- Ha llegado un punto en que esto es lo mejor para todos, aunque no lo parezca.

-¿Así van a ser las cosas? –Saga no respondió y su silencio habló por él.- Muy apropiado, ¿no crees? Precisamente ahora te parece que es el momento de acabar…

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Deberías andarte con cuidado antes de elegir a tus _amiguitas_. Esta nueva es peligrosa. –Saga se echó a reír de un modo un tanto desesperado.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Su mente no…

-Al demonio, Arien. –se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí.- Ahórrate las escenas de celos. Tienes un futuro marido del que preocuparte, no de mi.

Aioros olvidó todo lo que tenía intención de decir. Solamente la palabra _marido_ había permanecido en su cabeza. No necesito más que un segundo para darse la vuelta y buscar la mirada de su prima. Arien parecía tan capaz de traspasar a Saga con sus ojos azules, como de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Y Shura… ¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

-¿Shura? –murmuró. El moreno apenas alzó la mirada unos milímetros.- ¿Estáis…?

Shura asintió, sin decir nada, y Aioros supo inmediatamente lo muchísimo que su padre había complicado las cosas sin si quiera saberlo. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a alcanzar a Saga antes de perderlo de vista.

-¡Hablaremos después! –gritó mientras se iba.

-X-

La noche había caído ya, y él lo había seguido a toda prisa. Alcanor seguía inmersa en sus días de fiesta y pasar desapercibido era tarea fácil; especialmente para ellos que conocían el reino como la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, a Aioros no dejó de sorprenderle lo sencillo que había resultado escabullirse de la atención de todo el mundo.

No había dejado de mirar a Saga de soslayo, sin estar seguro de que quisiera su compañía, pero sin intención alguna de dejarlo solo. Saga era muchas cosas, o aparentaba ser muchas cosas, mejor dicho; pero no era de piedra. Sabía identificar el dolor en sus ojos, aunque lo disimulaba sobradamente bien. Y todo aquello, lo había hecho mil pedazos. Lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo confesara.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-La verdad es que no. –Le dio un sorbo al odre de hidromiel que había tomado de a saber que sitio, y continuó caminando.

-Mi padre no mencionó nada acerca de esto, si lo hubiera sabido…

-Aioros…

-Ya. –Si lo hubiera sabido, quizá hubiera podido quitarle la idea de la cabeza a tiempo. Podía no estar del todo de acuerdo en aquella relación de Saga y su prima a últimas fechas, pero aquella no era la manera de terminarlo. No algo tan largo, tan intenso… tan real y problemático.

Pero sabía cuando debía callar, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Lo que no tenía demasiado claro, era que esperar ahora del peliazul, pero lo siguió sin rechistar. No pensaba dejarlo solo, sin importar lo incómoda que pudiera resultar su cercanía después de todo aquella crisis que habían atravesado. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que antes o después se hundiría.

Sin embargo, la visión que atrapó sus ojos, hizo que todo aquello se le olvidara. Habían salido de la fortaleza, pero sus muros los protegían a sus espaldas. No se habían alejado tanto… y a pesar de ello, aquella parte de la ciudad era un hervidero de alegría. Estaba seguro que la música no había cesado en los últimos días un solo segundo. Casi se vio obligado a sonreír.

-¡Has venido! –la voz desconocida captó rápidamente su atención. Una mujer, que había visto un par de veces antes sin saber donde, había llegado hasta ellos en apenas un pestañeo. Su larga melena negra, estaba adornada únicamente por una flor azul, y aunque su vestido no era nada ostentoso, se veía absolutamente hermosa con aquel atuendo. No tardó en comprender que ella era la mujer de la que Arien había hablado.- No sabía que vendrías con tan distinguida compañía… -Sus ojos púrpura lo miraron.

-Aioros, ella es Arya.

-Encanta de conoceros, alteza. –Pandora inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

-Todo eso no es necesario. –Estaba seguro, de que cuando cualquier mujer bonita se mostraba así ante él, se sonrojaba inevitablemente. Aioros se maldijo internamente.

-¡Hermana! –Y al parecer, la misteriosa dama no estaba sola. Una chica, ligeramente parecida a ella, les alcanzó. Lucía una sonrisa despampanante, mucho más pícara que la seductora sonrisa de Arya.

-Oh, si, ella es mi hermana menor: Ciara. –Pandora tomó el odre de hidromiel y le dio un trago, antes de arrastrar a Saga al centro de la algarabía, y antes de que Aioros pudiera protestar, Violate tomó su mano.

Sonrió, ligeramente confundido, pero sus miradas se cruzaron. Era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra. Hermosa, cautivadora… Aioros olvidó cualquier advertencia de Arien acerca de lo que esas chicas pudieran parecerle, y la siguió, escuchando únicamente la melodía de su risa.

-X-

"Unos ojos escarlata parecen verla a pesar de las interminables leguas que los separan. Una larga melena añil, agitada por un soplo de aire calido. Un rostro sumamente familiar, sonriendo de un modo que se la antoja escalofriante. El crepitar de una chimenea, bajo la atenta mirada de un adolescente de cabellera rubia. O quizá no. El chico mantiene ocultos los orbes que son sus ojos tras las tupidas pestañas doradas. Sin embargo, la marca rosácea de su frente, le dice muchas cosas. Tethys sabe que es uno de los suyos.

Ambos son fuertes y los dos lo saben. Manejan las artes que les están prohibidas a los demás mortales… por ley o por moral; y eso les ha condenado al destierro y la soledad. No parece que les importe, sin embargo.

Ella puede sentirlo, casi puede oler el mismo aire y embriagarse con el olor a incienso. ¿Pero qué hace allí? Lleva semanas ahogada en los mismos sueños, pero no revelan nada que pueda entender. Sabe de sobra que por eso se repiten una y otra vez, y no se detendrán hasta que logre comprender el mensaje que su gracia ansía entregarle.

Mas, de pronto, aquel par de extraños desconocidos voltea hacia el mismo lugar. Sus labios se mueven, aunque no puede escucharlos. El más joven de los dos asiente, y desaparece de su vista. No sabe a donde fue. Solo queda él, él… que parece capaz de penetrar en lo más hondo de su ser.

Sus manos se aferran a las sabanas. Su cuerpo, bañado en una fina capa de sudor, se encoge. Su semblante dormido, se contrae sutilmente y un suave quejido abandona sus labios.

Ya lo sabe.

Él es Aspros, el Nigromante. Tethys no sabe porque no puede dejar de verlo, pero en aquel preciso instante, el mago echa a andar. Lo sigue con la mirada, como si lo persiguiera a hurtadillas. Los pasillos de, lo que presume es, la Torre, pasan ante ella envueltos en una suave neblina que la impide fijarse en los detalles. Y después de unos largos segundos, se detiene.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta. Tethys quiere gritar, preguntar por qué… pero no lo consigue y sabe que jamás podrá hacerlo. Aspros desenvuelve cuidadosamente el fardo que el rubio le tiende. Lo sujeta entre sus manos por un instante, y el brillo cegador del filo de la espada, obliga a la sirena a entrecerrar los ojos. La empuña y deja que la hoja irisada dance a la luz de las antorchas. Sorprendida por su diestro manejo con las armas, recuerda que no es solo un mago, sino un rey destronado… Sin embargo, la sonrisa deslumbrante de Arien, la gracia de Alcanor, detiene su corazón por un instante.

¿Será posible que vaya a enfrentarse al mago ella sola? No, el rostro de la morena no dice eso, y su corazón le susurra cosas muy distintas. Ese gesto, esa expresión… Siente que algo dentro de ella se rompe en mil pedazos. ¿Qué ha llevado a la joven princesa a los dominios del aliado de nadie y el enemigo de todos?"

¿Tethys? –Julian sujetó su brazo suavemente, ante los insistentes temblores que la sacudían.

Sabía de sobra que no debía despertarla cuando se encontraba en las profundidades de sus sueños, pero aún le resultaban inquietantes sus reacciones ante lo que fuera que veía. Su hermosa esposa se cuidaba mucho de hablar acerca de sus visiones, y cuando lo hacía… terminaba más confundido que antes de preguntar.

-¿Tethys? –murmuró otra vez besando su frente.

Nunca antes, que él supiera, los sueños habían sucedido con tanta frecuencia. Le preocupaba, debía admitirlo. De pronto, la rubia gimió una vez más, Julian buscó sus ojos rápidamente, con las esperanza de ver a aquel par de zafiros abrirse de nuevo. Afortunadamente, solo unos segundos después sus cansados parpados le permitieron verlos.

-Julian… -susurró, acurrucándose sobre su costado.

-¿Estás bien? –le tendió un vaso de agua, y observó como tomaba diminutos sorbos.

-Solo fue un sueño… -Uno que no comprendía y que la inquietaba en lo más hondo de si.

-X-

Sabía que aquello sucedería. Desde el primer momento, había estado seguro de que la noticia no sería aceptada con júbilo alguno, pero al menos esperaba que no se convirtiera un completo drama. Lo que no esperaba, era aquello… Arien no acostumbraba a mostrarse como una niña delicada. No solía verse triste ni vencida, aunque se sintiera así de vez en cuando.

Aquellos ojos azules transmitían eso y mucho más.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Dohko se revolvió en su sitio en la cama, a su lado. Había ido a verla cuando vio huir fugazmente a Shura. El chico se había escabullido entre el gentío rumbo a su casa, y en días como aquellos, no podía ser más que una mala señal.

-No se que decir. –murmuró en apenas un hilo de voz. Había estado llorando, mucho al parecer. Sus ojos enrojecidos lo decían todo por ella.

-Se que no querías… -Dohko se detuvo, pensando bien que debía decir.- Debo pareceros un desalmado a todos por decidir vuestro futuro de manera tan "_fácil_". No lo haría si no estuviera seguro de que es lo mejor… -Arien no contestó y el rey perdió su mirada en el techo por un momento.- Hemos pasado la vida buscando alguien adecuado para ti, pero llegué a la conclusión de que ni un rey sería digno. Quizá no por sangre, Arien, pero eres mi hija. Nunca habrá nadie al que considere lo suficientemente bueno para ti…

-Shura… -quiso preguntar por qué, mas no atinó.

-Es un buen amigo. Un buen chico, Arien.

-Lo se.

-No es un rey, pero es uno de mis caballeros más brillantes. Alguien que no tiene que ganarse mi confianza a toda costa, porque ya la tiene. –Suspiró.- Quizá hubiera sido más políticamente correcto que el elegido hubiera sido un lemuriano, un general de Atlantis o un guerrero de Asgard. –La cara de espanto en la gracia lo hubiera hecho reír en otras circunstancias.

-De ningún modo.

-Todos aquí te quieren, todos estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por ti, igual que tú harías por ellos de ser necesario. Ninguno osaría cambiarte, domarte o modelarte a su antojo suprimiendo lo que eres.

-Haré a Shura terriblemente infeliz. –Dohko le secó una lágrima traicionera con los dedos.

-Seguro que no… -besó su pelo con dulzura.- Solamente necesitáis tiempo para acostumbraros al cambio, nada más. No hay amor más fuerte que el surge de una amistad.

Arien cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que no podría evitar el llanto. Dohko no se hacía a la idea de la verdad que llevaban sus últimas palabras.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: ¡Un mes menos dos días! Voy recuperando la rutina de actualizaciones… aunque no por ello se hace más fácil.

Os recuerdo que cuando Camus se refiere a las _Ando_, se refiere a las _Ando Idril_: _la puerta de plata_. La entrada de Asgard, los dos riscos gemelos envueltos en nieve y hielo.

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	28. Errores

Disclaimer: Este capítulo contiene una escena lemmon-lime. Estáis advertidos.

**Capítulo 27: Errores**

-Las cosas han ido bien. –murmuró Violate, mientras se llevaba un bocado a los labios.- Aioros es amable, accesible. A decir verdad me sorprende para un príncipe heredero.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Bueno, las cosas en Alcanor son bastante diferentes a cualquier otro reino. Por lo que pude averiguar, los príncipes nunca han tenido ningún impedimento para mezclarse entre el pueblo y relacionarse entre ellos con total normalidad.

-Eso explica porque les aprecian tanto. –añadió Pandora. La menor asintió.

-Aja. El mejor ejemplo le tienes en tu príncipe favorito. La nueva escudera de Saga es la hija del herrero.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?

Lo cierto era, que cuando habían llegado no habían planeado dividirse la misión de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, Myu, Alraune y Chesire había terminado dedicando su tiempo a la búsqueda de aliados inesperados y rumores. No les había ido tan mal: Atlantis tenía un gran punto débil, que incluso un ciego podría ver. Afrodita era tan ambicioso que no sería difícil llevarle al lado que gustaran de la partida. En Asgard ocurría algo similar. La única diferencia radicaba en que Alberich, aunque anhelaba poder, deseaba por todos los medios separar el camino del reino de los hielos, de todo lo que sucediera al sur de sus fronteras. No podía culparle, suponía. Aquel infierno helado estaba al margen de todo, protegido no solo por sus montañas y su duro clima… sino por todos los demás reinos que lo separaban de la guerra inminente.

Lemuria era un asunto muy diferente. No habían esperado encontrar nada útil en ninguno de los elfos, y así había sido. La comitiva de la princesa Yuzuriha era pequeña, pero muy compacta. Rara vez se separaban o la perdían de vista.

Así que, visto que el trabajo de los chicos había sido más que fructífero, solamente quedaban ellas. Pandora había encontrado en Saga a una persona sumamente interesante. No solamente era atractivo, sino que tenía algo que lo hacía diferente; probablemente era el peso de la leyenda recién hallada que recaía sobre él. Aún así, le gustaba la manera en que hablaba: sin usar ni más, ni menos, palabras de las necesarias. Y su sonrisa, un gesto que apenas dejaba ver… pero que la transmitía un misterio difícil de resolver.

Saga se había convertido en su propio reto, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para resolver el enigma que representaba.

Y por último, estaba Violate. La casualidad la había llevado junto a Aioros, y la cercanía del príncipe sumada a la poderosa gracia de ella… solo auguraba un éxito arrollador.

-Imagino que sabrás más de Kanon que yo. Por lo que Aioros cuenta, he llegado a la conclusión de que es mucho más cercano a Saga que a él. Lo cual no es extraño, aunque mantienen una magnífica relación. Aparentemente, Aioros no guarda ningún secreto relevante sobre él. –Guardó silencio durante unos segundos. En realidad, no los guardaba de Kanon, pero si de Saga. No estaba segura hasta que punto Pandora sabía acerca de aquello, acerca de Arien; pero prefirió callar. La mayor asintió ante sus palabras, animándola a continuar.- Luego están los pequeños: Aioria, que es un pequeño clon de Aioros, de conducta intachable. Y Milo… el benjamín, con una interesante historia.

-Explícate. –Pandora se apartó un mechón de su melena y ladeó el rostro con curiosidad.

-Es el hijo menor de Deuteros, pero… -una maquiavélica sonrisa se formó en los labios de Violate.- Su madre no era la reina Selena. –Pandora imitó su gesto, y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto triunfal.- Es hijo de Melania, la hermana perdida de nuestro señor Hades.

-Magnífico. –Brindaron con sus copas de vino.- Esta noche. Averigua lo que puedas de las Gracias, y encárgate de Aioros.

-X-

Aldebarán ahogó un bostezo y se apretujó en su capa con la única intención de sobrellevar mejor aquel frío infernal que le había calado hasta los huesos. No era que hiciera mal tiempo, no. Simplemente el aire de Naur estaba enrarecido. Espectros, orcos y demás alimañas campaban a sus anchas aquí y allá, y la ya de por si triste ciudad… no había hecho sino empeorar.

-¿Alde? –volteó rápidamente en dirección a la voz, esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a Shun acercándose a él con un cuenco entre las manos.- Pensé que te sentaría bien algo caliente. La noche es fría.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó tomando la sopa que le ofrecía. Apenas era un caldo con un poco de cebolla y zanahoria, pero no tenían nada más. Observó como el peliverde se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías aprovechar a dormir, yo me encargo de la guardia de hoy.

Desde que su padre y los Naurilors murieran años atrás, el reducido grupo que había quedado había mantenido siempre las guardias nocturnas. Quizá no les serviría de mucho en caso de tener que soportar un ataque, pero al menos les mantenía a salvo del pillaje y los abusos de los hombres de Hades. Aquellos días con más razón. Los espectros se contaban por miles, y ellos a duras penas llegaban a una docena. No podían perder los pocos alimentos que tenían… ni sus escasas pertenencias.

Así que, fuera como fuera, Aldebarán se había echado la responsabilidad sobre los hombros y ahí estaba. Una noche más a la intemperie, acostumbrado ya a las pocas horas de sueño, mientras afilaba su espada sin cesar.

-Siempre te ocupas tú de las guardias. –Shun atizó las brasas moribundas de la hoguera y se frotó las manos.- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañemos? ¿Al menos uno de nosotros?

El moreno lo miró en silencio mientras una cucharada del caldo calentaba su garganta. Debía admitir que apreciaba a aquellos chicos. Ni siquiera recordaba de donde habían salido, cuando eran apenas unos mocosos; pero sabía de sobra que eran tan huérfanos como él. Hijos y hermanos de hombres y mujeres fieles a Naur. De una manera u otra, creían en la misma causa que él… compartían los mismos sueños sobre un futuro más alentador. Eran la viva imagen de la esperanza, y eran ellos quienes le habían hecho aguantar tantas penurias. Siempre sonrientes, siempre dispuestos a echar una mano y con una perseverancia digna de admirar.

-Estoy seguro de que prefiero que descanséis unas horas. Estaré bien aquí, y además… -vio fugazmente al desvencijado ventanal del tejado desde donde sabía que unos ojos vigilaban todo.- Ikki también vigila. –Shun frunció el ceño, pero terminó asintiendo.- Vamos, mañana os necesitaré en pie.

-Esta bien. –Lo observó alejarse unos pasos más, hasta que Shun se detuvo y volteó con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.- Pasa una buena noche.

Afortunadamente para él, el chico no llevó las protestas más allá. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista en la oscuridad de la casa, y fugazmente, sus ojos se pasearon por el tejado una vez más. Ikki y Shun no podían resultarle más diferentes. El mayor de los hermanos era duro, solitario y ciertamente tosco. Sin embargo, el más pequeño era todo lo contrario. Un niño demasiado dulce para estar inmerso en aquella guerra.

Se acomodó una vez más, y dejando el cuenco de madera a un lado, tomó de nuevo la piedra de amolar y retomó su labor. "_La espada de un guerrero siempre ha de estar afilada._" Decía su padre continuamente, y aquel arma, era precisamente la suya. Nada en el mundo haría que Aldebarán descuidase su cuidado.

Sin embargo, le era imposible concentrarse en la tarea. Oteó el panorama una vez más. Nunca antes una noche de luna nueva le había resultado tan desagradable: era como si las sombras inquietas adoptaran formas terriblemente amenazadoras. Sentía mil ojos clavados en él, y una inquietud insoportable en su pecho. Su instinto nunca le había fallado, se había tornado su fiel consejero.

Vio de soslayo a su izquierda, al camino embarrado sumido en la más completa oscuridad, y apretó los dientes de manera imperceptible. Su mano derecha se acomodó alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, aunque nunca dejó de afilarla. Y cuando una silueta negruzca tomó forma a unos metros de allí, no se movió.

El intruso caminaba erguido, envuelto en una capa marrón raída por el tiempo. La capucha ocultaba su rostro, pero Aldebarán no necesitaba contemplarlo. Sin ningún reparo, el misterioso visitante se sentó frente a él, sobre un viejo tocón de madera. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

-La espada de un guerrero siempre ha de estar afilada. –Kagaho citó las palabras de Hasgard, y Aldebarán sintió como la rabia bullía en su pecho. El espectro echó hacia atrás la capucha, y la moribunda luz de las brasas iluminó sus ojos añiles durante unos segundos antes de apagarse.- Debo decir que me sorprende.

-¿El qué?

-Que aún sigáis aquí. –El Naurilor guardó silencio.- Después de que nuestros caminos volvieran a encontrarse hace no mucho, pensé que habrías comprendido.

-¿Querías que dejará atrás mi hogar?

-¿Hogar? –una sonrisa carente de emoción adornó sus labios.- Lo dices como si os estuviéramos arrebatando un hermoso vergel, Aldebarán. –Se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de sus manos señaló los alrededores.- Naur está muerta, hace mucho tiempo que eso sucedió. –pero el chico, tan fuerte como un toro, pareció ignorarlo.- Mira a tu alrededor. Esta ciudad no es más que un nido de ratas y un recordatorio doloroso de lo que fue y nunca será.

-Te equivocas. –por primera vez, sus ojos se cruzaron, y la mirada que compartieron fue de tal intensidad, que les resultó imposible voltear hacia otro lado.

-El esplendor de Naur… el honor y la gloria de la ciudad y sus caballeros murió con él rey. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Podías haber huido hacia el norte.

-¿Huir?

-Exacto. Huir y salvar la vida. Sino la tuya… la de los mocosos que están contigo. –Aldebarán frunció el ceño, Kagaho sabía más de lo que él pensaba.- ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido? –El toro apretó los dientes, y el rítmico moviendo de su mano sobre la espada, cesó.- El arquero que tienes apostado en el tejado podría matarme antes de que echará mano a la daga de mi bota. Lo se bien. –Se encogió de hombros, y fue entonces que Aldebarán se percató de que iba desarmado.- Pero solo he venido a prevenirte. Naur no es el sitio donde querrás estar dentro de poco. Se que eres un hombre de convicciones, y que eres fiel a los recuerdos. Pero también se que tienes sentido común. Iros mientras podáis.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Desde que lo conoció, Kagaho siempre le había parecido un chico terriblemente triste. Quizá más rudo de lo que les hubiera gustado, pero el tiempo y la vida le habían forjado de aquella manera. Contempló sus ojos azules en más profundidad, intentando vislumbrar algún brillo que le dijera que el espectro era diferente. Pero no lo encontró. Vio exactamente al mismo adolescente que tiempo atrás les traicionó ahogado en su propio dolor. Vio la desesperación que nunca lo había abandonado.

-Antes o después hubiera sucedido. –No esperaba que Kagaho contestara, así que cuando lo hizo, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.- Hades jamás hubiera dejado con vida a Sísifo y Hasgard, les hubiera perseguido al mismo infierno de ser necesario y les hubiera vencido. Tenía las armas necesarias para hacerlo.

-Tú eras una de ellas.

-¿Yo? –negó con el rostro.- Yo solamente era un peón sin esperanza alguna. Pero vosotros al menos sobrevivisteis.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Las has recuperado? La esperanza… -Kagaho lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego negó.

-No es a mi a quien debes temer. Solamente soy un peón hábil con la espada, que prosperó. –Echó una rama a la hoguera y lo volvió a verlo fugazmente. No, no había recuperado ninguna esperanza. Todo aquello que los Naurilors intentaron enseñarle, todas aquellas buenas palabras… para él no eran más que un engaño. Un engaño que pretendía colorear aquel mundo gris en que vivían. Era mejor ser realista que soñador, uno sufría menos.- Quizá quieras saber que Pandora y Violate, están en Alcanor. –Aldebarán no dijo nada, pero la expresión desencajada de su rostro, era todo lo que necesitaba ver. Kagaho se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, y se puso en pie.- No he visto a Niamh por aquí. A decir verdad, el arquero de tu tejado me atemorizaría más si fuera ella quien empuñara el arco. Me extraña que ande lejos de ti… -sonrió mientras daba un par de pasos.- Hubo un tiempo en que creí que se había atrevido a viajar al norte. Ese hubiera sido un plan bastante desgraciado, ¿no crees?

Aldebarán se puso en pie de un salto y lo contempló alejarse. No comprendía ninguno de los encuentros fugaces que había tenido con el espectro, ni las extrañas sensaciones que lo embargaban después. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que las palabras de Kagaho eran sinceras. De alguna manera, había tratado de ponerle sobreaviso. Nunca había sido una amenaza para él.

-Marchaos, Aldebarán. Los caminos hacia Lemuria aún son seguros. Marchaos cuanto antes.

-X-

Aquella era su última noche en Alcanor. Partiría al alba hacia Lemuria. Yuzuriha se acomodó su larga coleta rubia a la espalda, y respiró hondo. Siempre le había encantado pasar tiempo en aquella ciudad. Tenía buenos amigos allí, y ni una sola vez su estancia le había resultado aburrida. Sin embargo, esta ocasión había sido diferente. Había tanta tensión, tanta tirantez en el ambiente… que lo único que deseaba era huir a la menor oportunidad.

Apenas había probado un par de bocados de cada plato, y tímidamente había mojado sus labios con un poco de vino. Mordisqueó un trozo de pan, que aún estaba caliente, y llevó la vista por el comedor.

Era una estancia enorme, alargada, de altas columnas y grandes cristaleras. Los mosaicos coloreaban el suelo, mientras los tapices colgaban de las paredes a los lados. Las antorchas iluminaban cada rincón, y las llamas de la pira a sus espaldas caldeaban el ambiente.

Habían llegado bardos y músicos de todos los rincones del reino, mas ninguno de ellos podía compararse a la magia que desprendían los dedos de Orfeo al acariciar su lira. Alcanor también podía enorgullecerse de él. Sin embargo, las risas y gritos se elevaban por encima de la música. Los invitados, jaleados por el influjo del vino y la cerveza, cantaban y bailaban sin reparo alguno.

Aparentemente, todo el mundo estaba feliz. Pero Yuzuriha sabía que, de alguna forma, toda aquella alegría no era más que la "calma" que precedía a la tormenta. Solamente necesitaba echar un fugaz vistazo a sus más allegados. El rey y Shion aparentaban una normalidad total, mas era consciente de que toda aquella palabrería inútil, era un intento por mantener las mentes ocupadas y distraídas. De cuando en cuando la hablaban, procurando que se sintiera cómoda en medio de aquel frío silencio, pero inmediatamente sus miradas volaban hacia sus chicos.

Todos ellos estaban sospechosamente tranquilos y callados. Sabía de sobra que aquellas celebraciones no eran de su total agrado, y aún así no dejaba de sorprenderla. Siempre habían encontrado un modo de divertirse.

Luego estaban Niamh y Arien. La pelirroja prefería creer que Yuzuriha no existía, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Lo peor de todo es que creía saber cual era el motivo, y no sabía si debía sentirse furiosa o simplemente dolida. Arien tampoco había pronunciado palabra alguna en los últimos días. Estaba allí, luciendo un precioso vestido del que, por lo que sabía, ni siquiera se había quejado. Se veía inmóvil, con la mirada perdida… como si solamente les regalara su presencia en cuerpo, pero no en alma. Lanzaba fugaces miradas a los chicos, e inmediatamente después, apuraba la copa de vino.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Arien? –apenas volteó a ver a Aioros fugazmente. Sorprendido por su inesperado intento de entablar conversación, el príncipe carraspeó y se revolvió en su silla. Buscó a su prima con la mirada e, inevitablemente, a Shura.

-Cid y mi padre la han comprometido con Shura. –dijo sin apenas respirar. No estaba seguro de poder dar muchas explicaciones al respecto, pero la mirada celeste de la elfa, clavada en él, lo hizo sonreír con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué? –murmuró. Aioros se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un par de días, no más. –Se apartó uno de los rizos que caían por su frente y continuó.- No tenía la menor idea…

-¿Qué hay de Saga? –dijo bajando la voz aún más.

Aioros la miró a los ojos, en total silencio, y finalmente concentró su mirada en las migajas de pan sobre la mesa. Yuzuriha siempre había sabido de aquella historia, pero nunca había hecho un comentario al respecto. Había preferido hacerse la loca, desentenderse de un asunto tan problemático como ese. Por eso le chocaba tanto que se atreviera a preguntar.

-Bueno… -se encogió de hombros.- Creo que no muy bien.

-Ya. –Yuzuriha no dijo más, permaneció callada unos instantes más, mientras buscaba el rostro del peliazul.- Debería cuidarse.

Yuzuriha se revolvió en su asiento y se resigno. Dio un sorbo de vino a su copa y la expresión alegre regresó a su rostro; como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, las continuas miradas y sonrisas del mayor de los gemelos al fondo de la sala, la resultaban inquietantes. No sabía quien era aquella mujer morena… No tenía la menor idea, pero no la gustaba _nada_. De eso estaba segura.

Suspiró. Pronto volvería a casa… Aunque le disgustaba saber que, probablemente, aquella sería la última vez que les vería antes de la guerra. Hubiera preferido recordarles como siempre, desenfadados, alegres. Felices. Con una sonrisa _real_ plasmada en el rostro.

-X-

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La voz chillona de Kanon lo hizo detenerse apenas se había levantado de la silla. Volteó a verlo, y sonrió.

-Por ahí… -Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Vienes?

El banquete había terminado, los sirvientes se afanaban en retirar los platos; y la música inundaba cada rincón mientras la verdadera fiesta daba comienzo. Había dejado de escuchar a Orfeo hacía rato, pues sus melodías se habían entremezclado con las de decenas de borrachos cantores que había surgido aquí y allá. Todo el castillo era un mar de bullicio. Sin embargo, aquel día… Saga agradecía enormemente el suave calor del vino en su garganta; sin él habría resultado una auténtica tortura.

-¿A dónde? –con un par de zancadas, su hermano lo alcanzó. Saga sonrió con cierta travesura en el rostro, y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Sígueme. –dijo antes de tomarlo del brazo y echar a andar.

Todo el mundo en la ciudadela había podido deleitarse con aquella celebración que ponía punto final a los días de jolgorio. Las casas más importantes habían disfrutado de los lugares más próximos al rey, como siempre. Mientras que las casas menores y otros invitados, habían sido emplazados mucho más lejos. Aquello no le había impedido encontrar el rostro pálido y sugerente de _Arya_ entre la multitud, acompañada de su inseparable hermana menor.

Arrastró a Kanon hasta el lugar donde la había visto por última vez, y sonrió al ubicarla. Era una mujer interesante: guapa, divertida, misteriosa… Aunque había algo en ella que le hacía sentir pequeño, y a la vez terriblemente nervioso: como si fuera a saltar de la torre más alta del castillo de un momento a otro.

-Creí que pasarías la noche en el estrado… –dijo ella cuando alcanzó su lado.- Junto al rey y los príncipes.

-No soy un admirador de este tipo de… _eventos_. –replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, Pandora era incapaz de despegar la vista de Kanon.- Es mi hermano.

-Creo que es una aclaración innecesaria. –Violate se había unido a ellos con sigilo, pero lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.- Kanon, ¿no es así?

-En efecto. –El aludido miró de una a otra de las mujeres, y echó un fugaz vistazo a su gemelo. Tendría que dejar las preguntas para más tarde.

-Yo soy Ciara. –se apartó un mechón de su melena purpúrea de la cara, e inclinó el rostro suavemente.- ¿Y Aioros? ¿No pudo escaparse él también?

Kanon alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa. No tenía la menor idea de que Aioros conociera a aquel par de misteriosas hermanas, aunque a decir verdad… tampoco sabía de qué las conocía Saga. Había escuchado rumores, ciertos comentarios, e incluso había oído las cuestionables advertencias de Arien. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba en un lugar muy lejano… concentrada en otros asuntos. Quizá era hora de volver a la realidad y vigilar que aquel par de hermanos suyos no hiciera ninguna estupidez sin su permiso.

Así que se dejó llevar y siguió a las hermanas. Saga caminaba junto a él, con un rumbo desconocido. Aunque el camino que sus pasos tomaban, le daba una idea muy clara de su destino.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? –murmuró.

-¿Yo? –Saga podía hacerse el tonto como nadie, lo sabía de sobra.

-Si, _tú_. –Con un gesto de su cabeza señaló a _Ciara_ y _Arya_.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo se… cualquier cosa.

-Las conocí antes de las justas. Pertenecen a la casa Papillon. Una antigua casa menor, del sur, venida a menos.

-Oh.

-Uno de sus caballeros participó, y se inscribieron a última hora.

-¿Y ellas?

-Arya es la mayor. –Se encogió de hombros una vez más.- La otra noche Aioros y yo pasamos un rato por aquí. _Nada_ importante. –Lo vio de soslayo, y no le pasó desapercibido la mirada acusadora de su gemelo.- ¿Por qué me miras así? No hay _nada_ más que contar…

-Como digas.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kanon había aprendido que Saga podía ser una fuente inagotable de chismes y habladurías. Unos pocos rumores eran ciertos, y la gran mayoría falsos, otros contenían un poco de cada; pero de algún modo siempre estaba en los temas de conversación. Le extrañaba haber oído tan poca cosa al respecto de su nueva compañía. Habitualmente, cuando se conseguía una amante nueva, solía callárselo. No era especialmente presumido con aquellos asuntos; de hecho, sabía que le gustaba la discreción, quizá era por Arien. Pero aquel caso era diferente… Actuaba con total normalidad, así que no le quedó más remedio que creerlo.

Siguió caminando en silencio, esquivando a la multitud que se esparcía aquí y allá, hasta que sus pasos los condujeron al sendero empedrado que abandonaba la muralla interior. Las antorchas únicamente iluminaban la entrada del recinto amurallado, por lo que avanzaron en la penumbra, envueltos en la suave fragancia de los tilos y abedules. Pronto, el murmullo del río se dejó escuchar en medio de la algarabía nocturna, e, inmediatamente después, el patio de las casonas de invitados se extendió ante ellos.

Era una plazoleta semicircular, rodeada por las viviendas que habían sido asignadas a los visitantes importantes y a las damas, como Pandora y Violate. El suelo era de piedra blanca, adornado por finas filigranas de granito rosáceo, mientras la parte recta de la plaza desembocaba en el río. A decir verdad, aquel era uno de los rincones más bellos y tranquilos de toda la ciudadela.

Además, aunque menos que en las plazas más grandes, la fiesta también había llegado hasta allí. Había menos aglomeración de gente, pero las hogueras se dispersaban aquí y allá, entremezclando el chisporroteo de las llamas con las risas. Pandora y Violate les condujeron hasta uno de los fuegos, invitándoles a sentarse.

-¡Estáis aquí! –apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de cómoda conversación, cuando Aioros les dio alcance.

-Por los dioses, creí que te había perdido de nuevo. –La inesperada compañía de Máscara Mortal les sacó una sonrisa.

-X-

Se desprendió del recogedor, que mantenía su pelo en aquel elaborado moño que Sasha había tardado horas en hacer, con cierta desgana. Los zapatos habían comenzado a hacer de caminar una tarea prácticamente imposible, así que sin ningún reparó también se los quitó, dejándolos tirados en uno de los bancos.

Había salido tan rápido como le había sido posible. El ambiente del comedor amenazaba con asfixiarla. Cuando por fin lo había conseguido, se había escabullido hasta las bodegas, aprovechando que todo el servicio del castillo estaba ocupado con la celebración. Había tomado un par de jarras de hidromiel, y se las había llevado consigo. Aunque en aquel momento, no sabía decir exactamente cuánto había bebido.

¿Qué importaba?

Se recogió el vestido, aunque no lo suficiente, y se metió en la fuente que presidía su jardín favorito. Alzó la cabeza, perdiendo su borrosa mirada azul en el cielo estrellado y la calida luz que escapaba de las ventanas.

Arien continuó tarareando la canción que había escuchado a Orfeo por última vez, tomando un trago de cuando en cuando de aquel licor y bailando una melodía que solamente ella era capaz de escuchar.

Allí arriba se elevaban las torres donde se alojaban los dormitorios. En la parte central, se encontraban los aposentos del rey, y junto a él los de Shion. Distinguía las pesadas cortinas verdes del dormitorio de Aioros, la ventana abierta de la habitación de Aioria… Sin embargo, en la torre de la derecha se encontraba la suya propia, la de Niamh…

Cerró los ojos y siguió girando.

No necesitaba mirar, sabía que frente a su ventana, en la torre que se elevaba frente a ella, Saga encontraba descanso la mayoría de las noches.

Rió con cierta desesperación. No, aquella noche Saga no estaría ahí. Lo sabía bien. Había visto la manera en que sus ojos eran incapaces de despegarse de aquella mujer sureña. Sabía de sobra lo que significaba… y lo había visto esfumarse aún más rápido que ella del banquete.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sin importarle que el valioso vestido se empapara. Los diminutos pececillos de colores se acercaron a ella con curiosidad, y aunque aún no había abierto sus ojos, una lágrima escapó de ellos.

Estaba segura que había ido por ella, fuera cual fuera su nombre. Golpeó el agua con las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía reprocharle? Nunca se habían jurado fidelidad o amor eterno… pero en aquel momento sentía que de verdad se le había escapado de entre los dedos de un modo en que no quería. Se sentía celosa… pero también preocupada. Esa mujer tenía algo oscuro que la rodeaba, algo que convertía su mente en un rincón blindado a su gracia. No era _habitual_.

Ni siquiera escuchó los pasos que se acercaron a la fuente.

-¿Arien? –La voz de Niamh se dejó escuchar como un suave susurro.

Volteó a verla, tan bonita que estaba con aquel vestido que Dohko la había regalado… Pero Niamh no se movió, permanecía apoyada en el borde de la fuente, y entonces pudo escuchar el chapoteó acusador de alguien más en el agua. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de quien era el intruso, un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon, la tomaron en brazos, y la sacaron del agua.

-¿Shura? –se aferró a su cuello, temblando de frío, y no se dio cuenta de la mirada lastimera que el moreno la prodigó.

Salieron rápidamente del agua, y llegaron hasta uno de los bancos de piedra, al cobijo de un sauce llorón. Niamh echó por encima de ella su capa, y Shura nunca la soltó.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –La pelirroja le quitó la jarra de hidromiel. Arien frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-Cantar. Bailar. –murmuró, arrastrando las palabras. Se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho de Shura, agradeciendo el calor que su cuerpo le otorgaba, y finalmente perdió su mirada en su rostro.- Me has rescatado.

-De un banco de peces de colores, _princesa_. –respondió él.

-_Princesa_… -Hundió su rostro en el cuello masculino y aspiró su aroma, rodeándolo con sus brazos después.- Hueles bien.

Shura intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Niahm. Pero la pelirroja no supo que decir.

-Vamos, te llevaré a la cama. –El caballero intentó ponerse en pie, pero ella no lo dejó. Alzó el rostro y buscó sus ojos, depositando un breve beso sobre sus labios que Shura no pudo evitar.

-Un beso de buenas noches, mi _caballero_.

Niamh casi pudo sentir el corazón desbocado de Shura desde donde estaba, y a ella misma le resultó difícil ocultar la sorpresa. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber bien que hacer, y caminó junto a él, rumbo al dormitorio. No hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para saber lo mucho que le dolía todo aquello a él también.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo ella deteniéndose de pronto. Shura la miró, animándola a continuar.- Iré por algo de ropa, y me iré con ella a su refugio. Creo que se dónde está… la harán bien unos días de descanso apartada de todo esto…

-¿Podrás llevarla tu sola?

-Solamente llevaba a los establos, y ensilla su caballo, yo me encargo del resto.

-X-

La historia de Shura y Arien había sacudido su mundo sin ninguna piedad. Le había dolido, le dolía… Estaba seguro de poder recuperarla de manos de casi cualquier hombre, pero Shura no era uno de ellos. Era un buen chico, un _excelente_ chico. Un caballero magnífico. Amable, con una timidez que le hacía ver ciertamente adorable, y una nobleza desbordante.

A decir verdad, Dohko había escogido bien. Había elegido a uno de sus amigos más cercanos, hijo de uno de sus hombres de más confianza… y encargado de velar por la seguridad de su heredero. ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que estaba equivocado? Dentro del mundo de desesperanza en que se habían inmerso, Shura al menos podía ofrecerla algo. Podía quererla, cuidarla y mimarla como a una reina aunque una corona no reposara en su cabeza.

¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Prometerla noches de desenfreno a escondidas en un reino destruido? Su futuro no era más que un montón de cenizas… No podía luchar por ella. No _debía_. Podía coronarla con azahar y caramelo, pero al final todo sería una gran mentira.

Arien merecía más, mucho más. Él ya no podía darla _nada_. Por mucho que doliera admitirlo.

Se sopló el flequillo, intentando despejarse la mente, y miró fugazmente a su derecha. Pandora había encontrado acomodo en su hombro, y no se había movido un solo milímetro. Hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, y aunque escuchaba sus risas relajadas y sus voces, era como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llevado a un mundo lejano.

-Creo que iré a por algo de abrigo. –dijo de pronto la morena. Se incorporó y se desperezo como un felino.- ¿Me acompañas?

Le dio un último trago al vino, y se levantó del suelo tras ella. Asintiendo y emprendiendo el camino a su lado. Cualquier cosa estaba bien para despejar la mente.

-X-

Llegó a toda prisa a los establos, con el fardo de ropa al hombro, y sin rastro alguno del vestido que había lucido durante toda la noche. No tardó en localizar a Shura, sentado sobre un montón de paja, sosteniendo a Arien con cuidado. Aparentemente, la morena se había dormido, y Niamh lo agradeció. Unos minutos de sueño la sentarían bien, y el breve paseo a caballo, aclararía su mente.

Acomodó sus pocas pertenencias a la grupa de su caballo, y se terminó de abrochar la capa al cuello. Después se acercó hasta Shura.

-Ya está.

-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? –quiso saber él. Se preocupaba tanto, que Niamh hubiera querido darle un abrazo y tratar de consolarlo.

-Si, no te preocupes. Cuando empecemos a cabalgar, se despejará. No tardaremos mucho en llegar.

-¿Sabes dónde esta _ese_ refugio? –Lo cierto era que no. Niamh sabía que Arien había guardado aquel secreto celosamente. Se escondía allí cuando necesitaba tiempo a solas, cuando quería pensar… Solo Saga lo sabía. Sin embargo, estaba segura de poder encontrarlo.

-Lo encontraré. No te preocupes. –Palmeó con suavidad el rostro de Arien, hasta que esta abrió los ojos con pereza.- Vamos dormilona, es hora de irnos y será mejor que cambiemos ese vestido.

Shura asintió inmediatamente, y se levantó como un resorte, dispuesto a salir y darles un momento de privacidad. Niamh sonrió levemente al comprobar la súbita timidez del montaraz.

-Eres afortunada. –susurró.

-_Mucho_… -Sabía que su respuesta estaba cargada de ironía, pero la ignoró.

-Vamos, ayúdame. –Le quitó el corset y las faldas tan rápido como pudo. Después, Arien se empeñó en que podía vestirse sola y, con cierta desconfianza, Niamh accedió. Una vez estuvieron listas, llamó al caballero.- ¡Shura!

-¿Listas? –asomó la cabeza por la puerta. La pelirroja asintió. Un par de zancadas bastaron para que las alcanzara, y entre los dos, lograron que Arien montara su corcel, atando con cuidado las riendas a sus manos.

-Lo siento. –murmuró la morena.

-No importa. –Shura jamás se lo tendría en cuenta, pero era obvio que todo aquello le incomodaba.- Hablaremos a la vuelta. –Arien asintió, y Shura volteó hacia Niamh.- Tened cuidado, mucho cuidado.

-Y tú no digas nada a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, ¿si?

El moreno asintió, y sin dar tiempo a más, palmeó al semental gris de Arien. Niamh inclinó la cabeza suavemente a modo de despedida, y emprendió el galope tras su amiga sin perderla de vista. Confiaba en Shura, y sabía que guardaría su secreto todo el tiempo posible. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente… porque ambas necesitaban tiempo alejadas de aquella ciudad… alejadas de _ellos_. Pensó en Aioros una última vez, y picó espuelas.

Era hora de recuperar la perspectiva de su futuro, de reencontrar las cosas verdaderamente importantes.

-X-

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Pandora atrapó sus labios entre los suyos con avidez. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y enredó sus dedos en la melena azul. Saga no podía decir que le hubiera pillado del todo desprevenido; así que, ciertamente complacido, sujetó su cintura posesivamente y la empujó con suavidad hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared a sus espaldas. Mordisqueó sus labios y su lengua quiso descubrir cada rincón oculto de su boca. Para él, _Arya_ sabía a libertad: a olvido. Recorrió su suave mandíbula sin querer dejar un solo trozo de ella sin besar, y descendió rápidamente por su cuello, arrancándola un gemido que ahogó en su oído.

Desbrochó hábilmente su corpiño, mientras ella prodigaba demandantes caricias a lo largo de su espalda, tironeando de su ropa en un intento desesperado por despojarle de la camisa. Saga sujetó el rostro de Pandora con las dos manos, y la besó una vez más, profundamente, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Solamente entonces se animó a soltarla, apoyando las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza despeinada de su recién hallada amante. Pandora sonrió, con los labios enrojecidos, a la vez que desabotonaba a toda velocidad el inoportuno trozo de tela que la privaba de saborear su piel.

Y cuando la camisa cayó, abandonada, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, pasó sus manos hambrientas por el torneado pecho del príncipe. Una sonrisa lasciva iluminó su rostro. Lamió con deliberada lentitud los demandantes labios de Saga y descendió por su cuello como anteriormente había hecho él. Lo acarició, lo mordió y lo lamió mientras el príncipe mantenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba hacer.

Hasta que su mirada se topó con el tan ansiado tesoro. Su lengua se paseó por la clavícula desnuda a su antojó. Mientras, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los de él, que la miraban desde arriba, hasta que sus labios se detuvieron justo en el centro de su pecho. Besó fugazmente el dragón plateado, enroscado sobre la gema blanca y enredó la cadena en uno de sus dedos. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera moverse un solo milímetro, la mano de Saga se cerró sobre la suya en un pestañeo.

El peliazul recuperó el control de sus labios, y negó lentamente mientras apartaba la mano femenina del tesoro de la discordia y la llevaba a la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Pandora gimió, y se mordió el labio inferior cuando la mano libre del príncipe se escurrió entre sus faldas, mientras hundía los dientes en su cuello. La espalda de la bruja se arqueó, y sus piernas se cerraron levemente, con la única intención de aumentar el contacto de la mano de Saga sobre su intimidad.

Volvió a besarla con ímpetu. Pandora clavó las uñas en su espalda cuando se adentró en ella, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el príncipe hiciera con ella cuanto quisiera. Jadeó, gimió y gritó por más, hasta que finalmente él la liberó de su agarre. Las manos de Pandora se afanaron en desabrochar su cinturón. Toda ella temblaba suavemente, y de no ser por el tibio cuerpo que la mantenía presa contra la pared, estaba segura de que sus piernas la hubieran fallado. Se relamió cuando Saga hundió sus dedos en sus caderas, y la alzó. Rápidamente rodeó su cintura con las piernas, y cercó su cuello con los brazos. Pandora permaneció así, unos segundos, apoyando su frente en la de él, y contemplando sus ojos verdes entrecerrados. Aquella mirada tenía algo… algo _diferente_ y mágico que ella no sabía definir, simplemente porque nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

Saga se adentró en ella con deliberada lentitud, y Pandora acalló los incontenibles gemidos contra su boca. Se aferró a él con desesperación mientras sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al unísono, amenazando con fundirse después. Su lengua pretendió someter una vez más a la del peliazul, hasta que el aire comenzó a hervir entre ellos. Tiró de su melena azul, forzándolo a mirarla y buscando su mirada una vez más, a la vez que su respiración se desbocaba anunciando el tan ansiado clímax de aquel encuentro furtivo.

-Quédate. –pidió aún sin aire. Se sorprendió a si misma de que tal petición hubiera escapado a sus labios. Se consoló pensando que solamente necesitaba una oportunidad más como aquella para arrebatarle el dije.

-No. –Saga negó lentamente, sin moverse de su posición, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban sutilmente su espalda sudorosa.– Tengo que volver al castillo.

-X-

-Fue peor cuando tuvimos que rescatarlos del foso. –Ángelo sonrió y asintió con solemnidad, mientras Aioros fruncía el ceño con disgusto. De alguna manera Kanon siempre encontraba el modo de contar _aquella_ historia.

-¿Del foso? –Violate debía admitir que estaba siendo una noche divertida. Era una lástima que aquellos chicos fueran el enemigo y su destino no fuera otro que la muerte. Rellenó un par de vasos: el suyo y el de Aioros. Con un movimiento de sus dedos que, estaba segura, nadie vio, dejó caer el letal e invisible veneno que guardaba en su anillo.

-Aja. Habíamos pasado la noche celebrando nuestra vuelta a casa, hacía meses que no estábamos todos juntos por aquí.

Sin embargo, antes de que Aioros tuviera oportunidad alguna de tomar su vaso, Kanon se le adelantó y lo vació de un solo trago. Violate contuvo la respiración, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. No tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, de persuadirlo con su gracia de soltar aquella copa… ¡Kanon había bebido todo el veneno! ¡Él no era el príncipe que debía morir!

Se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, y carraspeó.

-Ten el mío. –murmuró cuando Aioros protestó por el dichoso vino. Ya no importaba, era cuestión de tiempo…

-Entonces decidimos que era un buen día para celebrar en nuestra taberna favorita. Cenamos como señores, y como siempre sucede cuando nos dan hidromiel… se nos fue un _poco_ de las manos. Al volver al castillo Saga y Aioros quisieron demostrar sus inexistentes dotes de equilibristas al borde del foso. Uno resbaló… se agarró al otro, y…

-¡Príncipes al agua! –terminó Ángelo por él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Lo único malo fue sacarles de allí, entre el barro y toda esa… inmundicia.

-Eso y la cara del rey cuando se _enteró_.

-El rey _siempre_ se entera de todo. –masculló Aioros.

Kanon y Máscara se echaron a reír, y Violate dibujó una sonrisa divertida, que disimulaba la insoportable inquietud que crecía en su pecho a cada segundo que pasaba. Kanon ahogó un bostezo, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, crujiéndose las vértebras.

-Es hora de dormir. –Se puso en pie perezosamente, y buscó a Ángelo con la mirada.- ¿Vienes? ¿O vas a esperar al príncipe perdido?

-Voy. -El peliazul suspiró. Había perdido a Saga por aquella noche, todos lo habían notado cuando accedió a acompañar a _Arya_ a la casona. Sin embargo, Violate se apresuró a colocar su mano sobre la de Aioros. De ningún modo posible podía dejarlo ir sin averiguar todo lo que necesitaba saber, no importaba lo mal que hubieran salido las cosas.

-Me quedaré un rato. –dijo el castaño, olvidando el cansancio que lo atenazaba segundos atrás.

En silencio, observaron como el par de montaraces se perdía en la oscuridad. Violate tragó saliva, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a explicar lo sucedido, solo sabía que tendrían que desaparecer de Alcanor antes de que el veneno se manifestase. Tenían unas horas aún. Sino lo hacían, estarían perdidas. Hades la mataría por eso, no tenía la menor duda.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aioros, asegurándose de que el chico no rompiera el contacto en ningún momento, para que su gracia no dejase de funcionar. Ya nada importaba, necesitaba darse prisa.

-¿Sabes? Hoy escuché rumores que decían que Alcanor tenía a más de una gracia entre sus filas. –Mintió.- Sería maravilloso que fuera real… nos daría una oportunidad en la guerra.

-Tenemos una oportunidad. –Aioros no tenía la menor idea de por qué motivo estaba siguiendo aquella conversación. Sabía que era algo de lo que no debía hablar bajo ningún concepto, pero de pronto resultaba terriblemente difícil decirle que no. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, que aquellos ojos color púrpura no podían engañarle.- Hay varias de ellas con nosotros, aunque están repartidas por los reinos libres.

-¿En serio? –Violate abrió sus ojos de par en par con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios. El castaño asintió.

-Todas ellas son muy diferentes, así como sus poderes. Nos aseguramos de que estén separadas en cada reino libre, para que cuenten con mayor protección… y para que en caso de que Hades encuentre a una, no atrape también a las demás.

-¡Esa es una magnífica noticia! ¿Y su identidad es conocida? ¿Quiénes son?

-No puedo decirlo… -quiso negarse una vez más.

-¡Oh, vamos! He oído que Arien… -estrechó su mano un poco más, y dibujó la mejor expresión de inocencia que encontró. Aioros sonrió. Había funcionado de nuevo.

-Arien. –El príncipe asintió.- Otra más en Asgard, otra en Atlantis, y otra en Lemuria… -por algún motivo que no sabía describir, omitió a Niamh.

-¡Maravilloso! –debía admitir, que estaba levemente decepcionada por no conseguir nada más detallado… pero en parte, era suficiente.

No había más tiempo.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Bueno, no estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo, pero que le vamos a hacer. ¡Espero ansiosa a que comentéis! Se que hay por ahí más mentes perversas como la mía, a las que le gusta el SagaxPandora. Debo decir que es fijación personal, pero tenía que aparecer en alguno de mis fics y este era perfecto para eso.

Recordad que Pandora y Violate han usado nombres falsos en Naur: Arya y Ciara respectivamente.

¡Reviews anónimos al profile!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	29. Magia

**Capítulo 28: Magia **

Se removió en la vieja cama una vez más a lo largo de aquella noche. Ahogó un gruñido cuando la luz suave del amanecer iluminó sus ojos, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía la boca pastosa y reseca, y su estómago y cabeza parecían dispuestos a recordarla durante toda la jornada el patético espectáculo de la noche anterior.

Arien se apartó un mechón de la melena de la cara, y suspiró, apretujándose contra la almohada lo mejor que pudo. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer durante su auto exilio. Se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo bajo la gruesa manta de pieles, en un desesperando intento por ignorar el frío matinal. Y antes de que pudiera si quiera articular un pensamiento en su cabeza… Sus parpados se cerraron cual pesadas rocas cayendo al mar.

Dejó de sentir frío, y un agradable cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Rápidamente, un dulce calor cubrió sus manos, como si alguien las acariciara con cuidado, manteniendo el frío lejos de ellas. Sonrió en sueños, disfrutando de la extraña y placentera situación, del olor del fuego lejano que iluminaba su descanso.

-_Así que tú eres la Gracia de los Rebeldes._ –Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos amodorrados como un suave susurró, a pesar de que la voz era grave y masculina.

Unos dedos invisibles acariciaron su mejilla aterciopelada, y aunque apenas fue un roce, se encontró buscando más de aquella caricia. Pronto escuchó una risa desconocida que parecía ir y venir, igual que la marea: estaba en todas partes, y a la vez en ningún lado.

_¿Quién eres?_ Quiso preguntar, pero su garganta durmiente no la dejó. Sin embargo, el visitante de sus sueños pareció escucharla de todos modos.

_-Soy el más poderoso de los nuestros._ –Por un instante, sintió el cosquilleo de aquella voz junto a su oído izquierdo.- _Tengo todo el poder que deseas…_ -Después, junto al derecho.- _Tengo eso y más, tengo fuerza… tengo respuestas._ –Su cálido aliento abanicó su rostro.

_-¿Respuestas?_ –Aunque no podía verlo, el hombre asintió.

_-Deseas ser grande, deseas cambiar el rumbo de las cosas._ –De alguna manera, era como si el desconocido pudiera leer lo más hondo de su alma.- _Pero no sabes cómo…_

_-¿Quién eres? _

-_Búscame, encuéntrame… No esperes._ –Arien despertó lentamente.- _O será tarde. _

-¿Quién eres? –insistió.

-_Ya lo sabes, Princesa._ –Sus ojos azules contemplaron la sonrisa torcida, el rojizo brillo en aquellos orbes fantasmagóricos… y su larga melena danzando ante el soplido invisible de una brisa huracanada.

Entreabrió los labios, conociendo de inmediato la identidad de aquella trémula criatura. Estiró la mano, dispuesta a tocarlo… pero la visión se esfumó entre sus dedos igual que el vapor humeante de una taza de té. Y aunque sus ojos ya no podían verlo más, sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar su risa una vez más.

_-Búscame. _

-Aspros. –musitó, incorporándose sobre los codos.

-¿Dijiste algo? –La pregunta de Niamh la hizo recordar de golpe que no estaba sola. Negó lentamente con el rostro, casi con torpeza.

-No, solo era un sueño.

-X-

Abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Se deshizo de las mantas que cubrían su cama con manos temblorosas, y se incorporó del mejor modo que pudo. Se sobó las sienes con suavidad, y cuando consideró que un movimiento más no lo mataría, se animó a estirar su mano en busca de la jarra de agua.

Tenía frío, un frío tan intenso como jamás lo había sentido en toda su vida. Kanon permaneció absorto en las sacudidas involuntarias de sus manos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la jarra resbaló de sus dedos estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza, que el insufrible dolor provocado por la cerámica rota, quedó amortiguado por el mismo que él se infligió.

Los latidos de su corazón rugían sin piedad en su pecho, mientras su respiración se tornaba cada vez más rápida y dolorosa. Una fina capa de sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo cuando intentó ponerse en pie. Dio un par de pasos titubeantes antes de echar mano a la pared, pues el suelo, burlón, parecía incapaz de mantenerse quieto bajo sus pies. Su vista se nubló más y más por momentos y, tras apoyar la espalda en el frío muro de piedra, se frotó los ojos con insistencia.

Carraspeó una vez, y tosió dos más. Sus pulmones se quejaron, como todo su cuerpo parecía empeñado en hacer aquella mañana, pero el dolor de su pecho no desapareció. Tosió de nuevo, y otra vez… hasta que lo hizo tan seguido y tan fuerte que el aire escaseó de sus pulmones. Sin embargo, cuando notó el sabor metálico de la sangre inundando su paladar, se llevó la mano hasta los labios. Quiso limpiarse, eliminar todo rastro de ella… pero, entonces volvió a toser una vez más.

Se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Dejó de escuchar el murmullo lejano de la corte, y sus sentidos impidieron que notara el hilo de sangre que goteaba de su boca. De alguna manera lo sabía. Algo se había roto dentro de él… Algo iba terriblemente mal.

Quiso gritar, pedir ayuda. Mas sus labios se negaron a permitir que las palabras los abandonaran. Se desplomó en el suelo, temblando tan fuerte como nunca antes, y antes de que toda luz se apagara, murmuró una sola palabra.

-Saga…

-X-

Llevaban cabalgando sin parar tantas horas, que Violate había perdido la cuenta hacía un buen rato. Ninguno de ellos había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que abandonaran Alcanor en plena noche, y de no ser por que temían que los caballos llegaran a desfallecer, hubieran continuado con su camino un tiempo más.

Observó a Pandora de soslayo, mientras desmontaba, para después sentarse en un viejo y húmedo tocón. Myu y los demás hicieron lo propio, y finalmente, ella misma los imitó, estirando sus músculos entumecidos como un gato. Desenvolvieron el paquete de comida, y tuvieron que conformarse con un poco de pan duro y algo de carne en salazón. Mordisqueó su ración sin ganas, más por mantenerse entretenida que otra cosa, mientras continuaba con el análisis de su _hermana_.

Lucía seria. Su semblante pálido y delicado, se había tornado más severo con su ceño sutilmente fruncido. Su mandíbula apretada y su mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte, le dejaban en claro que había infinidad de cosas que estaba callando, y que, estaba segura… no quería escuchar.

Pandora se veía muy distinta al día anterior. Aquella noche todo habían sido sonrisas y palabras amables; incluso, sospechaba, había conseguido más de lo que había admitido de Saga. Sin embargo, se había desechó de los vestidos. Se había hecho con un buen par de pantalones de cuero, y una casaca de lana marrón. Se había recogido la larga melena negra en una coleta, y se había abrigado con una vieja capa gris. Se viera por donde se viera, intimidaba mucho más de aquella manera.

Los chicos se levantaron para dar alimentar a los caballos, así que ella aprovechó la oportunidad. Enfrentó a la mayor, y finalmente habló.

-No teníamos más opción que irnos.

-Aja. –Se limitó a contestar Pandora.

-Si nos hubiéramos quedado… -La mayor siseó, indicándola con un dedo que guardara silencio.

-¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que llevamos de vuelta a Ambar, Violate? –La gracia se vio obligada a callar.- En efecto, nada. No hemos conseguido _nada_.

-Sabemos la identidad de otra de las gracias.

-¿Y? Necesitábamos el colgante, necesitábamos eliminar obstáculos. Ahora no tenemos ni una cosa ni otra. Probablemente a estas alturas, tu estupidez haya matado a Kanon.

-Fue un error. –masculló entre dientes.- Tomó la copa de Aioros, ya te lo dije. Tenía la suya propia, pero cogió la otra. No tuve tiempo de…

-¿De qué? ¿De usar tu gracia como la usaste para convencerme de salir de allí a toda prisa?

-¡Por los dioses! Nos hubieran…

-¿Qué? Nadie sabe nada de nosotros allí, por lo que a ellos respecta, no éramos más que dos chiquillas solitarias con ganas de ver el mundo. Ahora, estoy segura de que todas sus sospechas giraran hacia nosotras.

-Bueno… -Pandora tenía razón, y no podía rebatírselo de ninguna manera.- ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Perseguirnos? Es una maniobra estúpida para ellos, no pueden permitírselo.

-Si no te hubieras apresurado, hubiera conseguido el maldito colgante.

-¿Cómo? –se encogió de hombros.- Te lo llevaste a la cama, ¿no? –Pandora abrió los ojos sutilmente, confirmándole a Violate todas sus sospechas.- Si no lo conseguiste en ese momento, no veo como ibas a quitárselo.

-Confiaba en mi, con un poco más de tiempo pude haber usado algún hechizo.

-Convéncete de ello, Pandora. Pero sabes que no es verdad. Esta fue la mejor decisión. –Se puso en pie.- No siempre estas acertada, igual que yo tampoco. –Si iba a ofrecerle algo similar a una disculpa, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de picotear en la herida.- Siento mucho haberte frustrado tu diversión de cama, se te ve afectada por ello, pero…

-Espero que hayas pensado como darle las explicaciones a mi padre. Estará _tan_ contento… –Pandora se levantó, igual que ella, y le dio la espalda, acercándose a su caballo.- Es hora. En marcha. –ordenó. Dentro de toda la preocupación que sentía, Violate no pudo sino sonreír.

-X-

Se quedó tan inesperadamente quieto, que el puño de Máscara Mortal impactó de lleno en su cara, enviándolo al suelo. Ahogó el quejido de dolor y soltó una maldición, cuando sintió como todas las miradas se fijaron en él. De pronto, todos habían detenido su actividad para contemplarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Una noche larga? –Ignoró la sonrisa y la burla impresa en las palabras de Ángelo, y se puso en pie de un salto.

Saga guardó silencio. Lo miró de soslayo, como aquel que ve un fantasma, y entreabrió los labios, sin llegar a decir nada. Se sobó suavemente la mejilla adolorida, y se dio la vuelta, contemplando el castillo en toda su magnificencia.

-Si necesitas que llame a _Ary_…

-Cierra el pico. –farfulló, volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vale, vale, solo decía. –A Ángelo le resultaba tan difícil disimular la sonrisa triunfal, como a un pez respirar fuera del agua. Pero aún así, Saga continuó ignorándolo.

Había algo que no estaba bien. Lo sabía, podía _sentirlo_. Se alejó un par de pasos, sin saber exactamente que sucedía, ni a donde iba; sintiendo como su corazón se iba desbocando poco a poco. Tragó saliva, ahogando la creciente e insoportable sensación de miedo que se iba haciendo con su pecho, y respiró hondo. Volteó una vez más en busca del rostro de su amigo, pero Ángelo solo atinó a verlo con extrañeza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeé demasiado fuerte y agité tu entumecido cerebro? –Y es que, aunque sus palabras sonaran a burla, la reacción más que extraña del gemelo mayor, fue obvia para él.

Sin embargo, Saga no lo escuchó. De pronto, un nudo se atoró en su garganta, con tanta fuerza, que despegó los labios en busca de todo el aire que le fuera posible. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba _muy_ mal. Entonces, sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente, llevándose consigo el color de sus mejillas.

Solamente había una cosa capaz de provocarle aquellas sensaciones. Solo existía un vínculo que pudiera hacerle sentir de aquel modo…

-¡Kanon! –exclamó antes de echar a correr, desesperadamente, en dirección al castillo.

-X-

-¡Alto! –ordenó Mu, desenvainando su espada.

La comitiva de la princesa se detuvo inmediatamente a su orden, y los corceles blancos se revolvieron inquietos, piafando y pateando sin parar el barro bajo sus pies. Habían salido antes del amanecer de Alcanor, con la única intención de llegar cuanto antes a la seguridad de Lemuria. No le gustaba el estado de los caminos últimamente, y el motivo de su parada no dejó de confirmarle cuan acertado estaba.

La pequeña aldea no tendría más que cuatro o cinco casas de viejo adobe y tejados de madera y ramas, apiñadas en un claro del bosque. Sabía bien que era un poblado de pastores, habían pasado infinidad de veces por allí y conocía los nombres de todos ellos. Sus familias vivían más al norte, dónde la protección de los montaraces se mostraba infalible.

Sin embargo, la aldea se encontraba al margen del camino que conducía Alcanor y Lemuria de la forma más rápida. El único problema, radicaba en que las montañas de piedra desnuda donde pastoreaban sus cabras, llevaba el sendero demasiado al sur, demasiado lejos de la protección de elfos u hombres. Y tal y como sus ojos podían contemplar, los dedos de Ambar habían llegado hasta allí.

Cabalgó en silencio, lentamente, por el barro en que se había convertido el suelo. Las paredes de las cabañas estaban calcinadas, igual que los viejos tejados. Incluso alguno, aún guardaba rescoldos de las llamas y humeaba. Todo, lo poco que aquellos hombres habían tenido allí, estaba destrozado y desierto. No era difícil adivinar que había sido de ellos. Aunque no había rastro alguno de sus cuerpos.

-¿Orcos? –La princesa alcanzó su lado, con el semblante tan oscuro como las nubes sobre sus cabezas.

-O espectros. –Añadió él.- Será mejor que inspeccionemos bien el lugar. Si los cuerpos están cerca, deberíamos enterrarlos.

Yuzuriha suspiró, y asintió lentamente. Lo que menos deseaba era dejar a aquellos pobres desgraciados a la intemperie, a la espera de que una fiera o alimaña volviera a devorar lo poco que quedaba de ellos. Espoleó a su caballo, y se dio la vuelta. Apenas se alejó un momento, cuando uno de sus hombres gritó.

-¡Mu! –El pelilila arrugó los lunares de su frente.- Echa un vistazo a esto.

Se acercó tan rápido como pudo, hasta donde Cirdán se encontraba, y sus ojos, por instinto, siguieron la misma dirección que los suyos. Ladeó el rostro, y su montura se revolvió inquieta.

-Tumbas.

-Los han enterrado.

-Las criaturas de Hades, no entierran a nadie. –Cirdán negó. Sin embargo, cuando Mu se disponía a continuar, una de las ventanas de madera que aún se sostenía en sus bisagras, crujió, captando su atención.- ¿Quién está ahí? –gritó, alzó su espada nuevamente.- ¿Hay alguien? -repitió.

Y cuando ya no esperaba respuesta alguna, achancando el caprichoso ruido al viento, la puerta quemada de la misma cabaña se abrió lentamente. El grupo se puso en guardia, y los aceros brillaron a la luz de la mañana.

-No soy peligroso. –Un joven, considerablemente corpulento, y que no sería mayor que él, abandonó las ruinas de la cabaña, con las manos a la vista, y dejando su propia espada en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Aldebarán.

-X-

Máscara Mortal corrió tan rápido como pudo tras él. Atravesaron el patio, los corredores, subieron escaleras… A su modo de ver, era como si Saga hubiera visto al mismo diablo, pero no puso en duda su preocupación. Después de toda una vida con él, con los gemelos, había descubierto que a veces era mejor confiar en su peculiar instinto. Algo había perturbado la tranquilidad del mayor, y aquello era más que suficiente.

No se hubiera dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la habitación, de no ser por la repentina parada de Saga, que casi lo hizo chocar contra su espalda. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, y el alboroto de su interior era perceptible incluso desde donde él estaba. Vio de soslayo a su amigo justo en el preciso instante en que respiraba hondo y se asomaba por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ángelo, cuando comprobó como el poco color que quedaba en el rostro del mayor, se esfumaba. Recortó la distancia que los separaba, y se asomó de igual modo.

-¿_Ada_? –musitó Saga.

Había algo en aquella palabra, que siempre hacía estremecer a Ángelo. Sonaba irremediablemente triste. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión lo pronunció de un modo tan quedo y lastimero, que temió que fuera a romper a llorar. Paseó la vista por la habitación. Sasha limpiaba con sumo cuidado, los restos de sangre del fantasmagórico rostro de Kanon. Shion y Dohko permanecían junto a la cama, y sus semblantes oscuros y cansados fueron incapaces de disimular la magnitud de la situación cuando repararon en su llegada. Ángelo se estremeció.

-¡Saga! –exclamó Aioria. Ambos giraron en su dirección, pues ni siquiera lo habían visto hasta aquel momento. El chico se había quedado casi acurrucado en el rincón, mudo e impresionado, tironeando de sus rizos rubios de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué ha…? –Por un instante, la voz de Saga pareció a punto de quebrarse, siendo incapaz de terminar la pregunta.- ¿Qué…?

-Cierra la puerta, Ángelo. –ordenó el rey con tono apagado.

El montaraz obedeció, y sin deseos de quebrar aquel insoportable silencio, se acercó hasta Aioria, sentándose a su lado. Ambos observaron el andar dubitativo del gemelo mayor, hasta que quedó a pocos pasos de la cama: incapaz de desviar la vista de su hermano.

-¿_Ada_?

Shion volteó hacia él, y estiró su mano, hasta atrapar la suya. Estaba frío, helado, como si todo calor de su cuerpo se hubiera esfumado por arte de magia. Tragó saliva, y procuró por todos los medios controlar el insoportable dolor de su corazón. Tiró de Saga, animándolo a sentarse a su lado. Buscó su cristalina mirada esmeralda, y cuando distinguió el miedo y el dolor plasmados en ella… Fue como viajar veinte años al pasado. Cuando el que dormía en la cama era él y no Kanon, cuando sus vidas pendían de un hilo… aunque no tan fino como aquel, se temía.

-Aioria lo encontró. –murmuró. Lo sintió temblar bajo su mano, vio como abría los labios, pero era incapaz de decir nada. Y a fin de cuentas… se sintió tan desolado como él.

-¿Cómo…?

-No lo se. –Shion volteó hacia Kanon, y con cuidado, apartó un mechón de su flequillo. Pálido, inconsciente y febril, así lo encontró, y así seguía. Sasha humedeció sus labios agrietados con un paño húmedo.- Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Pues… ¡cúralo! –El peliazul se puso en pie rápidamente, soltándose del agarre de su _padre_. Giró sobre si mismo, dándoles la espalda a todos, apretando los puños.- Puedes hacerlo, ¿no es así? Eres el mejor sanador de todo el reino, ¡cúralo! _Iquista_…

Ángelo se percató del modo en que la mirada de Shion se ensombreció, un poco más si era posible, ante la airada y a la vez suplicante e infantil petición. Aioria, a su derecha, agachó el rostro. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera nada para saber que el asunto iba mucho más allá, y fuera lo que fuera que se estaban callando… no era bueno.

-Saga. –La voz de Dohko resonó en la habitación. Parecía dispuesto a aclarar todas sus dudas.- Shion ha hecho todo lo posible. -Y Ángelo no lo dudaba, la mesa estaba repleta de frascos de extraños contenidos y hierbas de lo más variopintas.- Pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?

-¡Ha sido envenenado!

Silencio. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la habitación apenas Dohko alzó la voz ante la impaciencia del príncipe. El rey apretó los dientes. No debía haberle gritado… no en aquel momento, pero cuando Saga se impacientaba llegaba a ser demasiado necio. Aquello era lo que menos necesitaban en un momento como aquel. El chico guardó silencio, lo miró fijamente, sin decir absolutamente nada… y Dohko no supo que esperar.

-¿Cómo ha podido suceder? –murmuró.

-No lo sabemos. –Se revolvió su alborotado cabello castaño, y continuó.- Es grave, Saga. –El peliazul frunció el ceño.- _Mucho_. Si no encontramos forma de…

-He visto este veneno antes. –Todas las miradas se clavaron en el viejo lemuriano.- Atenaza los músculos, diluye la sangre, provoca fiebres y dolores insoportables, hasta que…

-¡No me lo expliques! –gritó. Sabía de que modo terminaba aquella frase.- ¡Puedo sentir como sufre! ¡Lo _siento_! –Shion tragó saliva, no podía imaginar, ni por lo más remoto… como se sentía.- ¡Pero si lo has visto antes, puedes salvarlo!

-¡No pude salvar a tu madre, Saga! –La sorpresa adornó sus facciones en apenas un segundo.- La reina Selena fue envenenada del mismo modo. Ella…

-¡Esta muerta! –exclamó.- ¡Me da igual! Pero no puedes dejar que Kanon…

-¡No se que más puedo hacer! –El peliverde se levantó como un resorte, desesperado, y sin saber como había sucedido, el ambiente apesadumbrado de la habitación, terminó tornándose tan tenso que podía tocarse. Todos gritaban.

-¡Lo que sea!

-Es un veneno creado en el seno de la magia negra… -Bajó la voz, tanto… que terminó siendo apenas un hilo audible.

-¿Magia? –Preguntó el chico abriendo los ojos de par en par. El lemuriano asintió.- ¿La magia puede salvarle?

-¡Puede matarle, Saga! ¡Puede acelerarlo! No sabemos cómo reaccionará, el riesgo es demasiado alto.

-¡Morirá de todos modos! –Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula no tardó en quejarse. Se secó una traicionera lágrima de un manotazo, y continuó.- No voy a dejarlo morir.

Cuando Ángelo vio como daba la espalda a Shion, supo inmediatamente que se marcharía. Se puso en pie a toda velocidad y se acercó hasta la puerta, dónde Saga no tardó en alcanzarlo. Fuera lo que fuera que pensaba hacer, no iba a dejarlo solo.

-¡Ni lo pienses, Saga! ¡No puedes abandonar el castillo! –Shion sonaba tan desesperado como nunca antes lo había visto el joven montaraz. Ángelo vio a Saga de soslayo.

-Si han ido a por Kanon, irán a por ti. –esta vez fue el rey quien intervino.- No salgas por esa puerta, Saga.

-Al demonio. –Hizo caso omiso, y salió con Máscara Mortal pegado a sus talones.

-¡Saga! –exclamó Aioria.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A por Arien.

-¡Voy contigo!

-X-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Mu, bajando el arma. Era desconfiado, los tiempos que vivían les habían obligado a serlo, pero reconocía una amenaza cuando la veía, y él no lo era. Sus ojos transmitían fiereza, tanta como podía transmitir la mirada de un superviviente… pero sobre todo, transmitían bondad.

-No estoy solo. –Se apresuró a decir el joven de acento sureño.- Cinco chiquillos me acompañan.

-¿Cinco? –Yuzuriha alcanzó a Mu, y desmontó de un salto, a pesar de la expresión disgustada del elfo. La princesa era demasiado intrépida. Aldebarán asintió.

-Salid. –dijo.- No hay peligro.- Y tras unos segundos de quietud, la puerta volvió a abrirse tras él. Cuatro jovencitos, apenas adolescentes, y una chica algo mayor, abandonaron la cabaña, con miradas desconfiadas y temerosas.- Ellos son Ikki, Shun, Shiryu, Seiya y Seika. Huimos de Naur en busca de la seguridad del norte.

-¿Necesitáis agua? ¿Comida? –preguntó la elfa. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, pero sus rostros hablaban por si solos.- Cirdán, tráeles algo de comer. Tenemos víveres de sobra. –ordenó. Después, volvió a verles una vez más.- ¿Estáis heridos?

-No, señorita, no… -A decir verdad, Aldebarán nunca había esperado toparse con un grupo de elfos. Le resultaban impresionantes y misteriosos, quizá con cierto punto de altanería en sus miradas… pero con ellos estaban a salvo.- Estamos bien. Gracias por esto. –dijo cuando se llevó el agua a los labios.

-No me lo agradezcas. Caras tan jóvenes no deberían andar por aquí en estos tiempos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –quiso saber Mu.

-¿Por qué no entramos, y les dejamos que nos cuenten mientras llenan un poco sus estómagos? Hace frío aquí fuera. –El pelilla asintió ante las palabras de su princesa, y lamentó su curiosidad por saber más. Ella siempre encontraba el modo de corregirlo.

Sus hombres se quedaron fuera, vigilando por si surgía un imprevisto. Él y Yuzuriha, entraron, acompañando a Aldebarán, y tomaron asiento en el suelo que aún permanecía seco.

-Siento no poder ofreceros nada más… -se disculpó Aldebarán.- Esto es todo lo que dejaron en píe. Es casi un milagro. -Yuzuriha sonrió.

-No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. –Se sentía extrañamente feliz de haberlos encontrado, aunque no supiera nada de ellos. Cierto nerviosismo se instaló en su pecho, a la espera de oír su historia… y una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le gritaba que, en medio de todo el caos, escucharía una buena noticia.- Pero cuéntanos, ¿qué sucedió?

-Íbamos al norte, Alcanor o las tierras libres, quizá… -Aldebarán hablaba con una tristeza marcada en la voz, que les fue difícil de ignorar. Sin embargo, algo en sus gestos le resultaba de lo más familiar a la princesa.- Pero cuando llegamos aquí, todo estaba en llamas, las cabezas de un par de un par de hombres clavadas en unas picas, y otros colgados. Ya no había rastro alguno de sus atacantes, pero… aunque no era un lugar seguro, no podíamos avanzar con la tormenta. No dejaron nada aquí, salvo estas paredes. La poca comida que tuvieran, se la llevaron. Nos resguardamos aquí, y cuando la lluvia cesó, les enterramos.

-Son atrevidos. –murmuró la princesa.

-Mucho. –Mu estuvo de acuerdo. Claro que aquello no era una novedad, ya lo habían comprobado meses atrás, cuando los montaraces les habían echado una mano en el bosque.

-¿Qué haréis ahora?

-Continuar al norte. –intervino Ikki, con un tono severo y hostil, que no la pasó desapercibido. No confiaba en ellos, y no podía culparles después de todo. Yuzuriha vio uno a uno todos sus rostros. Salvo Aldebarán, y quizá él, los demás no eran más que unos niños. Al menos ellos dos parecían algo más curtidos. Además, viajando con una chica…

-No es una buena decisión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el peliazul.

-Venís del sur. Supongo que no es necesario explicaros como es la situación. –Esta vez fue Mu quien tomó la palabra.

-El ejercito de Ambar se ha apostado en Naur. Son miles, sin contar a los orcos. –aclaró Aldebarán.- Bien armados con relucientes armaduras negras. En la noche se oyen los rugidos de sus bestias. Dragones negros, dicen, pero no los hemos visto.

-Entiendo. –murmuró.

-¿Por qué huíais? –quiso saber la princesa elfa.

-¿Por qué? –por primera vez, Seika despegó los labios.- Naur esta tomada, la guerra no tardará en estallar, y nosotros… -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Nacisteis allí? –sus ojos azules contemplaban a todos por igual, pero de alguna manera, siempre terminaban deteniéndose en Aldebarán. Su nombre... Él asintió, y con aquel gesto, las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de la rubia.- Hay algo que debo preguntarte. –Se dirigió a él sin más miramientos.- Tu nombre… es hermoso, el nombre de una estrella. –El chico asintió.- Pero no es muy común. –Un atisbo de sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la princesa.- Eres el hijo de Hasgard, ¿me equivocó?

-¿Qué? –sus ojos marrones se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. Igual que sucedió con los demás. Yuzuriha amplió su sonrisa.

-Eres igual a él. –Mu la miró, tan sorprendido como los demás. Era más joven que ella, así que no guardaba recuerdo alguno del Naurilor, si Aldebarán se parecía o no, no podía saberlo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Soy Yuzuriha, hija de Sage de Lemuria, heredera al trono de las tierras de los elfos. –La sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar.

-¿Sois…?

-Recoged vuestras cosas, en cuanto estéis listos, marchamos. Lemuria siempre le abre sus puertas a un Naurilor. Tu padre era un buen amigo. El mio se alegrará de verte con vida.

-X-

Ensilló a _Gil-möre_ tan rápido como fue capaz, y nada más montar, picó espuelas. Salió tan rápido del establo como le fue posible, con Máscara Mortal y Aioria a sus espaldas. Se sentía tan aturdido, que ni siquiera el viento en la cara logró despejar su mente. Deseaba poder volar, poder alcanzar a la gracia antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que Kanon… Ni siquiera comprendía como había podido suceder.

Sin embargo, cuando pretendía atravesar la última puerta de la ciudadela, El Cid y sus hombres les cerraron el paso. Tiró de las riendas tan fuerte, que _Gil-möre_ relinchó enfurecido, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras.

-Vuelve a casa. –La voz siempre pausada del capitán, llegó hasta sus oídos, sin producir efecto alguno. Saga clavó su mirada en los ojos negros que lo miraban con severidad.

-Voy a salir, Cid, y tengo prisa. _Mucha_.

-Escucha al rey. Sea donde sea que vayas, alguien podrá hacerlo por ti. No abandones la ciudadela.

-_Apártate_. –siseó. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender como les habían cerrado el paso tan rápido, pero no pensaba ceder.

-¡Saga! –El Cid alzó la voz, e inmediatamente después, sintió las miradas de Ángelo y Aioria viajando por los rostros de los soldados.

-Volveremos antes de que os deis cuenta. –Aioria intervino de pronto.- Lleva escolta. –Avanzó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Cid.- Por favor.

Cid vio de uno a otro. Aioria y Máscara Mortal no lo dejarían, lo sabía. De igual modo que conocía de sobra aquella expresión terca y determinada en el rostro del príncipe. Estaba furioso, y preocupado. No podía culparle. Resopló.

-No os separéis un solo segundo de él, y no os demoréis más de lo necesario. –Su mirada se posó en Ángelo, y este asintió.- Las puertas de Alcanor permanecerán cerradas. –Aioria imitó a su compañero, y asintió airadamente. Cid se hizo a un lado abriéndoles paso, aunque sabía que tendría que ajustar cuentas con el rey después.- Sabéis lo que eso significa.

-Estamos en guerra, capitán. –farfulló Saga al pasar.

Lo estaban, claro que lo estaban. Y habían encajado el primer golpe sin verlo venir.

-X-

Shion suspiró una vez más. Se sobó los ojos con cansancio, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba agotado, infinitamente cansado y asustado. Cuando las dos amatistas que tenía por ojos volvieron a abrirse, su mirada se centró en Kanon. Tomó su mano inerte entre las suyas, con sumo cuidado, y no pudo evitar recordar… como llevaba haciendo todo el tiempo desde que se había enterado.

Habían pasado décadas desde que habían llegado a la seguridad de los muros de Alcanor. Siempre había sido un elfo precavido y cauto, con más rasgos humanos que de su propia raza. Habían sufrido muchas penurias a lo largo de los años, pero siempre se habían repuesto. Incluso cuando más temió por la seguridad de sus dos pequeños.

_Sus_ niños.

Desde entonces, no recordaba haber visto enfermo a Kanon una sola vez. Siempre había sido un chiquillo sano, fuerte, rebosante de vitalidad. La huída de Naur había dejado muchas más secuelas en Saga. Y aquella era la primera vez en que de verdad temía por él más pequeño. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello: siempre le había considerado sutilmente más fuerte de espíritu que al mayor.

-Tranquilízate un poco. –La voz pausada de Dohko a su lado, no le sorprendió, pero tampoco le ayudó demasiado. Sabía de sobra que el rey trataba de tranquilizarlo a él, tanto como a sí mismo.

-Esto no es una buena idea.

-Y aún así, es lo único que podemos hacer.

-Saga podía haber enviado a alguien, a cualquiera. –Soltó un bufido.- Ese chico nunca escucha lo que le digo. Me hace creer que si la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al final termina haciendo lo que le da la gana. Kanon siempre fue así… y mucho más temerario. Pero…

-Querías que tuvieran su propia personalidad.¡Y vaya si la tienen! –Dohko sonrió.

-No es gracioso, Dohko. –Era incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima a Kanon.- Entiendo que Saga este asustado, y preocupado… pero ponerse en riesgo no soluciona nada. –suspiró de nuevo.- ¡Y la magia! ¡Se está acercando peligrosamente a la magia!

-Shion… -su voz sonó tan suplicante, que el elfo no tuvo más remedio que mirarle.- Se que es peligroso. Se que pueden salir mal infinidad de cosas, y respeto tu decisión de no arriesgarte. Eres fiel a ti mismo, no usas tu poder desde hace veinte años. Pero… -Si iba a reprochárselo, Shion no se encontraba con fuerzas.- Ya no tenemos más opción. No hay nada que podamos hacer por Kanon… ¿Qué importan los riesgos cuando nuestra única opción es verle morir? Saga sabe de tus temores tan bien como yo. Confía en Arien. Ella es buena.

-Lo se. Es mucho mejor que yo… pero aún así…

-¿Aún así qué?

-No quiero verles sufrir. –agachó el rostro y Dohko palmeó su hombro con suavidad.

-Entonces, deja que hagan esto. Yo tampoco soporto la idea de perder a uno de mis niños.

-X-

Aioria miró un par de veces atrás. Se sorprendió enormemente de que Ángelo hubiera accedido, a petición de Saga, de quedarse más alejado, vigilando por ellos en la distancia. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que el gemelo solamente se lo había pedido por respetar la intimidad de Arien, más que por prudencia. Siempre habían sabido que ella tenía un lugar privado al que huir cuando necesitaba respirar aire fuera de Alcanor, pero de un modo u otro, _todos_ lo habían respetado. El único que sabía donde estaba era Saga. Conducirles a los dos hasta allí hubiera sido desacertado, Aioria lo sabía. Solamente esperaba que su prima no se molestara demasiado de verlo allí.

Cabalgó en silencio, mucho más despacio que antes, por un sendero invisible del bosque de abedules. Saga giraba de derecha a izquierda, esquivando troncos y rocas antes incluso de verlos. Aioria no dejó de vigilarlo, tan disimuladamente como le era posible, en medio del silencio. Y cuando comenzó a preguntarse a dónde les dirigían sus pasos… la laguna se extendió ante sus ojos. El bosque la rodeaba en un tupido abrazo, y solamente el río, que apenas era un hilo de agua allí, encontraba un camino entre las rocas. El sonido incesante de la cascada amortiguó el ruido de los cascos de sus caballos al cruzar el vado, y allí se detuvieron.

Saga desmontó, salpicándose de agua.

-Espera aquí. –Aioria asintió, agarrando con firmeza las riendas del semental negro.

Saga sabía que no le quitaría ojo de encima mientras tuviera ocasión, así que cuando finalmente desapareció tras la cortina de agua, se permitió olvidarse de su presencia por un instante. Apenas avanzó un par de metros, cuando se topó con la mirada severa de Niamh.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó.

-¿Dónde está Arien?

-¿A qué has venido? –Saga la miró un breve instante. A decir verdad, en aquel momento le traía sin cuidado que la pelirroja tuviera algo que recriminarle o no. Pasó a su lado, ignorándola por completo.

-¡Saga! –Se detuvo en seco.

-¿Dónde está Arien, Niamh? Es importante y, sinceramente, en este momento me importa bastante poco que te tiene tan irritada. –La Naurilor frunció el ceño igual que él y se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Oh, por los dioses!

-Sea lo que sea, puede esperar. –farfulló ella.- No quiere verte ahora mismo.

-¿Qué parte de que "_me da igual_" no has entendido, mujer?

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –golpeó su pecho con una mano.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. –la hizo a un lado nuevamente.- ¡Arien! –gritó.

Niamh se dispuso a detenerlo, intentó sujetarle del brazo, impidiendo que se adentrara más allá en la estancia; pero él se zafó de un manotazo. Iba a espetarle algo, cuando la voz de Arien a sus espaldas les silenció a ambos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Saga sintió un alivio inmenso cuando la vio frente a él, apoyada en la roca húmeda.

-Tienes que volver. –dijo sin más miramientos.

-Ah, ¿si? –Arien alzó la ceja con cierta incredulidad.- ¿Por qué iba a…?

-Le dije que… -comenzó Niamh.

-Kanon está muriendo.

Ninguna de las dos atinó a decir nada. Se miraron entre si, y luego se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –murmuró Arien.

-Lo han… -tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se apresuró a escupir todo lo que había sucedido.- Veneno. Shion no puede hacer nada por él, dice que usaron magia y tú…

-¿Cuándo ha sido?

-¡No lo se! –La desesperación en su voz fue tan evidente, que ambas comprendieron la gravedad de la situación.

-Por favor, tienes que ir… -Saga nunca antes le había suplicado, no de aquella manera.- Tienes que intentarlo.

-Vamos. –Tomó su capa y se abrochó la funda de la espada.- Pero no hago esto por ti.

-Tan solo hazlo.

-X-

Tal y como Cid les había advertido, las puertas de la ciudadela estaban cerradas. Cuando los centinelas de las torres les vieron a lo lejos, un cuerno resonó entre las calles. Las grandes puertas de roble y hierro se abrieron con lentitud, y una vez hubieron pasado a pleno galope, volvieron a cerrarse.

Alcanor se había sumido en un pesado y extraño silencio. Sus calles lucían inesperadamente tranquilas, como si, en realidad, todo el mundo supiera lo que había pasado. Solamente los cascos de sus caballos resonaban en medio de la quietud, atrayendo las miradas de los pocos curiosos que había. Ya no quedaba rastro de la algarabía de los días anteriores… La guardia real se había encargado de limpiar las calles y asegurar las murallas. El campamento de los caballeros que habían visitado la ciudad durante los torneos, estaba prácticamente desmantelado. Y las almenaras de las torres ardían de modo permanente.

Aquello solo significaba una cosa… no había nadie en el reino que no lo supiera.

Pero otras preocupaciones más importantes surcaban la mente de los chicos. Entraron a caballo hasta el mismo patio de armas, donde Cid los esperaba, del mismo modo que cuando se habían ido. Los soldados sujetaron a los caballos, y cuando Saga desmontó, sus ojos se detuvieron fugazmente en el diestro capitán. Inclinó la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente, bajo su penetrante mirada negra. Cid imitó el gesto, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista.

Sabía que no se había equivocado al confiar en ellos, y de alguna manera, toda su fe estaba puesta en sus manos. Si alguien podía salvar a Kanon… estaba entre esos chicos.

Sin embargo, si ellos se dieron cuenta de sus cavilaciones o no, nunca lo supo. Saga había echado a correr escaleras arriba, con Arien a su lado, escuchando atentamente todo lo que el príncipe tenía que decirla al respecto del estado de Kanon. Niamh, Aioria y Ángelo les seguían de cerca… pero no tuvieron más remedio que aguardar fuera cuando alcanzaron la habitación. Aioros y Milo ya estaban ahí, dando vueltas por el pasillo cual felinos enjaulados.

-¡Llegasteis! –exclamó el benjamín corriendo hacia su hermano.

-¿Cómo sigue? –se atrevió a preguntar Aioria. Esta vez fue Aioros quien se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de ver al gemelo.

Saga y Arien entraron al dormitorio, ignorándolos, cerrando la puerta tras de si. El aire ahí dentro era pesado y caliente, tanto como sus propios ánimos. Dohko se levantó como un resorte cuando vio a la gracia correr hacia la cama, e inevitablemente, sus ojos turquesas buscaron a los de Shion.

-¿Kanon? –murmuró con dulzura la morena, sosteniendo sus mejillas entre sus manos. Volteó fugazmente hacia Saga.- Necesito que me ayudes.

-X-

Saga ni siquiera les habían prestado más atención que una fugaz mirada, y aquello fue suficiente. Aioros comprendía la situación, estaba tan aterrado que podía imaginar lo que sucedía con él. Suspiró. Mientras él y Arien estuvieran con Kanon, no tendría más remedio que calmar a los demás del mejor modo posible. Aunque la presencia de Niamh no se lo ponía nada fácil. Incluso con aquella expresión de preocupación y seriedad en su rostro, se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Milo llevaba horas con él, apenas se había separado un par de pasos de su lado desde que se habían enterado. Encontrar el miedo, plasmado en aquellas bonitas turquesas que tenía por ojos, le había resultado sencillo. No había dejado de mordisquearse las uñas, los dedos… pero no había mencionado palabra alguna. Quizá aquello era lo peor de todo. Al fin y al cabo, el peliazul siempre había sido un torbellino de energía, hablaba tanto o más que todos ellos juntos… y la situación se acentuaba cuando estaba nervioso. Aquel no había sido el caso, sino que simplemente había enmudecido.

Al menos, cuando Aioria llegó, Milo se atrevió a alejarse un poco, y él pudo finalmente respirar. Estaba asustado, terriblemente preocupado… como todos, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había podido suceder. ¿Cómo habían fallado protegiéndose, para llegar a aquel extremo?

Se revolvió los rizos, en el mismo instante que Shura dobló la esquina del pasillo.

-Lo siento, no pude llegar antes. –se disculpó.

-No pasa nada. ¿Todo esta listo? –El moreno asintió.

-Todas las puertas están cerradas, y todos los hombres en sus sitios. Manigoldo y Régulo salieron con Tenma y Yato. No vamos a sufrir un asedio, pero… -se encogió de hombros, y su mirada nerviosa se detuvo en la puerta.- ¿Sigue igual?

-Arien acaba de entrar. –Shura asintió, con cierta preocupación marcada en su rostro. Aioros no podía culparle… todas sus vidas parecían empeñadas en volverlos locos más pronto que tarde.- Si alguien puede…

-Es ella. Lo se. –Shura se acercó hasta Máscara Mortal y se sentó a su lado. El peliazul tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del corredor, y solamente cuando Aioros les hizo compañía, pareció prestarles atención.

-Estuve pensando… -La voz del castaño se tornó en un susurro. Ambos voltearon a verlo inmediatamente. Carraspeó.- Esto ha sido bastante extraño…

-¿Extraño? Nos habían advertido, pero preferimos pensar que los viejos exageraban. –A pesar de la impetuosa respuesta, Ángelo mantuvo su voz suave, para que nadie más que ellos escuchara.

-Ya lo se, pero…

-Comprobé lo que me pediste. –intervino Shura. Aioros frunció el ceño, y buscó sus ojos. No iba a gustarle la respuesta.

-Ninguna de las dos esta a la vista, ni sus tres hombres.

-¿De qué estamos hablando? –De pronto, el interés de Máscara Mortal, creció enormemente. Aioros suspiro, volteó sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Aioria, Milo y Niamh no escuchaban, y continuó.

-Kanon ha… _enfermado_ esta noche. Solo hay dos opciones: alguien se escabulló en el castillo y lo envenenó mientras dormía. O… -se encogió de hombros.- O tuvo que ser antes de volver aquí anoche.

-Crees que han sido ellas. –Ángelo no formuló una pregunta, lo estaba dando por hecho… pero aún así, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Aioros pareció pensar lo mismo que él en ese momento. El castaño apoyó la cabeza en la pared, y cerró los ojos.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, de las advertencias de Arien, me gustaría creer que no, pero…

-Las busqué tan pronto como nos enteramos de lo sucedido. –Shura intervino con su tranquilidad innata.- Arya y Ciara, si es que esos son sus nombres de verdad, han desaparecido en la nada, en mitad de la noche.

-¡Joder! –Por un momento, los otros tres los miraron de soslayo. Máscara Mortal bajó la voz al percatarse.- ¿Magia? ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta? Es posible que a uno le pase desapercibido, pero no somos ajenos a ella… ¡Nos han engañado a todos!

-Menos a ella… -murmuró Shura.

-Como sea, no digáis nada. Saga aun no lo sabe. Veamos como van las cosas, y se lo diré más tarde.

-X-

Hizo todo lo que Arien le pidió. Buscó las hierbas, trajo agua, ungüentos. Guardó silencio, tal y como prefería ella, y sobre todo, ignoró la mirada aterrada de Shion. Incorporó a Kanon con cuidado, a sabiendas de que podía provocarle un dolor terrible, y lo acomodó contra su pechó, rodeando el suyo con sus brazos. Dejó que la cabeza del menor reposara sobre su hombro, y observó con detenimiento cada gesto y movimiento de la gracia.

A decir verdad, nunca antes la había visto utilizar aquel don suyo, que apenas comprendían. No era como si la magia fuera demasiado bien recibida en la ciudad. Shion era muy receloso con ella por todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado… Pero era un espectáculo magnífico. Sus ojos azules lucían serios, pero concentrados y determinados. Viéndola de aquella manera, con sus labios moviéndose apenas perceptiblemente al pronunciar ininteligibles palabras… era incapaz de no confiar en ella ciegamente.

-Sujétalo fuerte. –dijo.

-¡Por los dioses! Detened esto… -suplicó Shion. Ambos lo miraron casi a la vez.- No sabemos como va a reaccionar ante un hechizo Arien, puedes acelerar el proceso, empeorarlo o cambiarlo. Incluso si lo salvases, podrías convertirlo en un vegetal. ¡La magia no es un juego!

-Hazlo, Arien. –Saga lo ignoró, igual que llevaba haciendo aquel largo día.- ¡Hazlo!

-¡Saga! –exclamó el lemuriano.

Pero antes de que pudiera emitir una sola protesta más, Dohko posó su mano en el brazo, y le dedicó una mirada que lo desarmó. Sabía lo que pensaba, no tenían oportunidad, pero el peligro con la magia era _tan_ alto… El rey frunció el ceño, y asintió lentamente, con aquella determinación tan suya plasmada en el rostro. No había más opción, Shion lo sabía.

-Está bien…

Solamente entonces Arien comenzó. Abrió la camisa del peliazul, y posó sus manos, extendidas y entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Lo contempló una vez más y lo encontró tan débil y delicado, que por un momento olvidó que era Kanon. No soportaba ver aquel rostro de esa manera. No soportaba que Kanon estuviera tan mal… pero no podía evitar pensar que podía haber sido Saga. Que Saga se vería de la misma manera.

Apretó los dientes, y tras una fugaz mirada al mayor de los hermanos, cerró los ojos, buscando concentración. Recitó mentalmente todos los hechizos que necesitaba, una y otra vez… hasta que estuvo segura de que iba por buen camino. Ya habían utilizado una de sus pociones… no podía fallar con esto.

-_Waïse heill_… -Murmuró con la voz sutilmente cambiada: sonaba lejana, profunda… casi con eco.- _Waïse heill!_ –siseó.

La palma de sus manos se llenó de una extraña luz, pequeña y delicada como una vela, pero blanca y reluciente como ninguna otra. El destelló flotó sobre la pálida piel del chico, acariciándolo igual que la misma bruma matinal. Arien no cejó en su empeño, continuó repitiendo el hechizo una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza y más insistencia… Hasta que la luz que ella derrochaba se adentró por cada poro de la piel de Kanon. Su cuerpo convulsionó, y de no haber sido por el firme agarre de su hermano, hubiera sido imposible de controlar para ella.

Apretó aún más sus ojos, y el aire de la habitación se revolvió huracanado. Su magia le permitía hacer muchas cosas… pero a un precio alto. No podía permitirse un desmayo esta vez, no podía quedarse sin fuerzas.

-¡_Waïse heill_! –gritó, abriendo los ojos, que se habían tornado de un blanco tan reluciente como su propia aura.- _Losto mornië. __Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad_…

Y entonces, sucedió. Kanon dejó de luchar, de agitarse. La misma Oscuridad que el enemigo había inoculado en él, abandonó su cuerpo lentamente… escapó de sus poros cual vapor hirviente y ennegrecido; y corrió sobre su piel como el mismo sudor. Hasta que llegó a sus manos. Arien frunció el ceño, luchó por aumentar aún más su propio poder, y su cabello se agitó enfurecido, mientras absorbía la Oscuridad. Pero finalmente, la luz venció a la negrura… y todo se detuvo.

Abrieron los ojos nuevamente, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que contemplaban el mundo… sin atreverse a tomar el aire que demandaba sus pulmones. El pecho de Arien subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero no se movió de su lugar. Apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Kanon, y esperó. Tenía que funcionar. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Kanon?

La gracia alzó la vista suavemente, hasta que sus ojos se toparon el rostro durmiente del menor de los hermanos, y después continuó su viaje. Pocas veces había escuchado a Saga entonar un nombre de un modo tan dulce. Nunca antes había visto tanto miedo en sus ojos… Arien suspiró cuando lo vio llorar, y alzó la mano lentamente, hasta posarla sobre la suya.

Luego sonrió, y después… rió. Había funcionado. El corazón de Kanon volvía a latir con fuerza, podía oírlo.

-X-

-Gracias. –Arien volteó cuando lo escuchó hablar. Lo había oído entrar, pero había preferido no hacerle caso.

-No me lo agradezcas.

-Lo has salvado… Vive gracias a ti.

-Aún no ha despertado, espera a que lo haga.

Alzó el rostro y lo miró. Saga se veía indudablemente cansado, quizá no tanto física, como mentalmente. Sin embargo, su misión estaba cumplida. Había hecho todo lo que pudo por Kanon: porque le quería igual que a un hermano, y porque aunque fuera una verdadera molestia andante… no podía dejarlo irse sin luchar. Tragó saliva, y tras aquellos segundos de silencio y reflexión, supo que debía decírselo.

-Voy a irme.

-¿Vuelves al lago?

-No. –negó con el rostro.- Y acerca de eso… ¿Tenías que llevar a Aioria hasta allí? –Saga no contestó. A decir verdad, no tenía motivo alguno por el que darle una explicación de nada.- Saldré de Alcanor, hay algo que debo hacer al sur.

-¿Al sur? –Normalmente, hubiera reaccionando con total normalidad. Preguntándose que nueva aventura planeaba, pero después de lo de Kanon, su perspectiva del mundo había cambiado. Acababa de darse cuenta de que era peligroso de _verdad_.

-Los viejos no deben saber más de lo necesario. –Y no porque temiera que no la permitieran hacerlo… sino porque sabía que además de eso, nunca lo aprobarían. Cuestionarían su buen juicio.- Esto es importante.

-¿Cómo de importante?

-Voy a la Torre de la Hechicería, Saga.

Le miró largo y tendido, durante unos segundos de silencio. Su rostro se había quedado paralizado, y aunque sus ojos permanecían fijos en los suyos… era el mismo aire que le rodeaba el que exudaba miedo.

-¿Estas…? –carraspeó.- ¿Estás segura? –Verla junto a su tío, el loco Nigromante, no era algo que entrara en sus planes. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que no tomaba ninguna decisión a la ligera.

-Lo estoy. Necesito hacerlo. Hay muchas cosas que aún debo aprender si quiero ser de utilidad en esto… -se encogió de hombros.- Estuve a punto de no conseguir sacar a Kanon de esta.

-El Mago no esta de nuestro lado.

-Tampoco del de Hades, creo.

-No puedes saberlo. –Arien dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-No, no puedo saberlo. La mayor parte del tiempo me muevo por instinto, y no suelo equivocarme. ¿Vas a cuestionarme?

-No… -Ni siquiera se mostró ofendido por el ataque. Se sentía tan alicaído como se veía.- Es que con todo lo que ha pasado, no se si…

-Estaré bien.

Saga no dijo nada más, solamente se limitó a asentir con suavidad. La miró de nuevo, de pies a cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes habían estado tan lejos, aunque la distancia fuera tan pequeña. Se sopló el flequillo antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación.

-Cuídate. –murmuró.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Uhm… gomen, gomen! Me retrasé otra vez, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Espero que no me odieis demasiado por haberle hecho maldades a Kanuchis… fue una travesurita de nada. ¡Ah! Además, se que hay gente por ahí a la que le gustan los chicos bronceaditos (?), no podréis quejaros! Al menos aparecen… ;)

En la lección de élfico útil de hoy, aprenderemos que:

-_Iquista_: Por favor.

-_Waïse heill_: es un hechizo de curación, en el idioma antiguo, según los libros de Eragon.

-_Losto, mornië. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad:_ "Duerme, Oscuridad. Oye mi voz, vuelve a la luz". En élfico Quenya, algunos reconoceréis las ultimas palabras, como las que pronuncian Arwen y Elrond en la Comunidad del Anillo, para salvar a Frodo del ataque de los Nazgul.

Os recuerdo, como siempre, que _Ada_ se traduce como _padre_ o _papá_.

¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Reviews anónimos al profile.

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


	30. Forjando el camino

**Capítulo 29: Forjando el camino**

Solamente cuando el Valle Sombrío se extendió ante ella, Arien reparó en la magnitud de su decisión. Se llevó el odre de agua a los labios y le dio un sorbo, mientras contemplaba el panorama desde lo alto de su semental gris. Una espesa y pegajosa neblina cubría el valle, y casi por arte de magia, la historia del rescate de la pequeña Niamh muchos años atrás, tomó forma frente a sus ojos.

Aquel había sido un intento desesperado, de parte de unos cuantos hombres más desesperados aún, por salvar lo poco que quedaba de sus viejas vidas. Habían fracasado, al menos en parte. Y ahora, ella que cabalgaba por sus límites, no podía sino preguntarse si _él_ lo había contemplado todo.

Entrecerró los ojos, con la vista fija al sureste. Y tal y como esperaba, la silueta negruzca de la Torre de la Hechicería reinaba sobre el valle observándolo todo. Aspros les había ayudado… pero no tanto como lo habían necesitado. Ahora que sus pasos la dirigían directamente hacía el hechicero, no podía sino preguntarse si aquello era lo correcto.

¿Por qué iba a ayudarla a ella? ¿Por qué iba a tolerar su presencia?

Nada parecía indicar que Aspros tuviera interés alguno en lo que sucedía tanto al norte como al sur. Tampoco respecto a sus recién hallados sobrinos… y cuando pensó en ellos, Arien no pudo sino apretar los labios. Hubiera deseado dejarles de otra manera. Recordó a Kanon, agonizando, y luego luchando por recuperar la vida con cada brizna de aire que llegaba a sus pulmones. Recordó a Saga y su expresión aterrada, sus ojos brillantes y sus manos temblorosas.

No importaba lo mucho que su relación hubiera cambiado en los últimos meses. Siempre se preocuparía por él, siempre lo querría y sufriría sus penurias de la misma manera. Aunque se lo negase.

Entonces, tragó saliva y apretó las riendas entre sus manos. Picó espuelas, y el semental emprendió el galope rumbo al bosque, bordeando el Valle. Sabía por qué motivo estaba haciendo aquello, aunque todos lo considerasen una locura. Lo hacía por _ellos_, por los gemelos, por su futuro en un trono destruido que algún día habría de ver de nuevo el esplendor de antaño.

Lo hacía porque anhelaba, por sobre todas las cosas, protegerles.

-X-

Apretó con nerviosismo el viejo y amarillento papel entre sus dedos, mientras esperaba a que todos llegaran ante su llamado. Shion fue el primero en atravesar la puerta del salón, seguido por un silencioso y agotado Saga. Aioros caminaba tras ellos en completo silencio, escuchando solamente el murmullo de la conversación de Manigoldo, Regulo y Cid a sus espaldas. Y finalmente, la joven pelirroja a la que sus ojos buscaban impacientes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shion, ladeando el rostro con interés.

—Tengo una buena noticia que daros. —Uno de los lunares del elfo, se alzó sutilmente, pero Dohko no esperó a ver más reacciones. Comprendían que tal y como habían ido las cosas, dudasen ante la existencia de una buena noticia. —Llegó una de las águilas de Sage, desde Lemuria. —De modo inmediato y prácticamente a la vez, Aioros y Niamh fruncieron el ceño, gesto que al rey le pasó desapercibido. —Han acogido en el reino a un grupo de refugiados que huían de Naur.

—Eso es interesante—murmuró Manigoldo. Era de sobra consciente de lo celosos que eran los elfos con quien atravesaba o no Lemuria. Y también de la dificultad que entrañaba abandonar el viejo reino.

—No son más que unos chiquillos que no pasan de los quince años, pero van acompañados de alguien _interesante_.

—¿Quién es? —Ante la pregunta de Regulo, Dohko sonrió y clavó sus ojos verdes en la mirada cerúlea de la pelirroja. —No se quién podría abandonar Naur en estos tiempos y encontrar cobijo en Lemuria…

—El hijo de Hasgard.

Niamh se llevó las manos a los labios, a la vez que sentía como sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. Una felicidad desbordante invadió todo su ser, y de no ser porque estaba demasiado emocionada, hubiera jurado que sus propias manos temblaban.

—Aldebarán—musitó.

—Si, y se encuentra en perfecto estado. En el mensaje, Sage cuenta que ha llevado consigo interesantes noticias desde Naur, y que por el momento, es mejor que los chicos descansen allí y disfruten de un poco de paz y seguridad.

—¡Por los dioses! —exclamó ella. Aquella era, sin duda alguna, la mejor noticia que había recibido en los últimos meses.

—Es increíble. —Manigoldo lucía tan impresionado, como el propio Regulo, así que el peliazul no atinó más que a asentir, mientras una diminuta sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios y compartían una mirada cómplice.

—Yo más bien diría que es un milagro—terció el peliazul rompiendo a reír.

—Enviaré a alguien a Lemuria de modo inmediato—continuó el rey, apaciguando los ánimos con un gesto de su mano.

—Yo iré—dijo Niamh. Sabía que no habría manera alguna de detenerla una vez supiera de la noticia. Dohko asintió.

—Si, irás, pero no voy a permitir que vayas sola. Sage menciona que Aldebarán tiene información importante acerca de los planes de Hades con las gracias.

Cuando escuchó aquello, Saga contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta. A su mente volvió la imagen de Arien marchándose sin mirar atrás. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había permitido que se fuera, pero ahora no quedaba más que confiar en que estaría bien… por mucho que los presagios no fueran halagüeños.

—Quiero que vayas, escuches atentamente hasta la última palabra insignificante que tengan que decir, y vuelvas de inmediato. Tráelo contigo, si lo prefieres. Pero vuelve.

—Si, de acuerdo.

—Hablando de las gracias… —La voz de Cid resonó fría como un témpano, y lo fue difícil adivinar que él no traía buenas noticias.— Tenemos un _problema_. —El rostro de Dohko se ensombreció, mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos negros del capitán.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Arien ha vuelto a desaparecer.

Dohko se dejó caer en la silla y se sobó los ojos. La felicidad duraba poco en Alcanor en las últimas fechas. Parecía que era imposible mantenerles a todos bajo control y seguros. Se empeñaban en hacerlo todo por su cuenta y riesgo.

—¿Cómo ha sido eso? Creí que la vigilábamos… —De hecho, una de las ventajas que tenía para él el futuro matrimonio con Shura, era precisamente aquella.

—Y lo hacíamos, pero sabes que ella… —Cid negó con el rostro. —Por lo que se, apenas se encargó de Kanon, se marchó. —Su mirada voló inmediatamente a Saga y posteriormente a Niamh. Tenía sus sospechas, como siempre. Y nunca se solía equivocar, veinte años educando a aquellos chicos, le había servido para forzarse una gran experiencia al respecto.

El gemelo no se movió, aunque podía sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón aporreando su sien, y un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba considerablemente respirar.

—¿Por qué me miras a mi? —murmuró al fin. No fue difícil sentir la mirada de Aioros y Niamh sobre él. La historia de Arien y Saga había pasado desapercibida milagrosamente durante muchos años, pero sabían bien que en el momento en que Cid fijara sus sospechas sobre ellos, las cosas cambiarían. Y los dioses sabían que últimamente todo estaba patas arriba como para empeorarlo más.

—Siempre terminas sabiendo, o descubriendo, dónde está. —Saga guardó silencio, dadas las circunstancias, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer: hablar o no. Temía por Arien, pero también confiaba ciegamente en ella. Si había tomado aquella decisión, podría salir adelante con ella.

—Es imposible que sepa nada. Arien ha estado un tanto… _delicada_ últimamente. —interrumpió Niamh. Después de una mirada fugaz al gemelo, volteó a ver al Cid y al rey. No mentía, lo de Shura había dado la vuelta a su mundo. —Saga y ella estuvieron discutiendo el otro día, y ni siquiera a mi me contó sus planes de marcharse. —Claro que, lo que Saga no esperaba, es que la ayuda llegase de boca de Niamh. —Ha estado muy reservada. Dudo seriamente que él sepa nada.

—Ya veo—murmuró el pelinegro. Si les creía o no, fue una incógnita para ambos, pero Niamh no se amedrentó. Algo dentro de ella ardía con renovada esperanza, ahora que sabía que Aldebarán vivía y estaba a salvo.

—Estará bien… —Aioros se aclaró la garganta. —Siempre nos preocupamos cuando no está, pero ella sabe cuidarse.

—No se que haré con vosotros…—murmuró Dohko—. ¡Hay que ver lo poco que dura la felicidad aquí!

Casi a la vez, Saga, Aioros y Niamh compartieron una breve mirada cómplice. Fueran como fueran las cosas entre ellos, siempre serían un equipo.

-X-

Detuvo a su caballo cuando el sendero que atravesaba la Colina de los Brujos, la condujo a unos pocos metros de la entrada. Alzó la vista, sobrecogida por la altura de la Torre, y oteó el panorama en busca de algo que la animase a continuar. No lo encontró, pero consciente de que volver a casa no era una opción, bajó del corcel.

—Tranquilo… —Acarició el morro y las orejas del animal, que piafaba y cabeceaba sin cesar. Sin duda, se sentía tan inquieto como ella.

—A los animales no suele gustarles este sitio.

Arien dio un respingo. Aquella voz no se correspondía con la que había escuchado en sus sueños, pero aún así sonaba poderosa. Joven y cantarina, pero poderosa. Volteó con lentitud y, finalmente, sus ojos se toparon con un joven de larga melena rubia. El lunar de su frente hizo fácil adivinar su procedencia: era un nómada, como Tethys.

—Soy Shaka. Él te está esperando. —Se hizo a un lado, y señaló la entrada, aún con los ojos cerrados. —Entra, yo me ocuparé de tu caballo. —Se acercó a él y lo acarició. El caballo pareció calmarse de inmediato. —Es un hermoso animal.

La gracia no se movió, pero pasados unos segundos asintió casi con torpeza. Se despidió del corcel, y tendió las riendas al chico. No cogió nada de sus alforjas, sospechaba que no iba a necesitarlo, y de todas maneras… ya habría tiempo después. Al menos llevaba su espada al cinto, y la daga en su bota; aunque sabía que no le serían de ayuda allí.

Respiró hondo, echó un último vistazo al misterioso rubio, e hizo tal y como dijo.

-X-

Subió las escaleras de caracol en medio de la penumbra. Los escalones estaban resbaladizos, y cuando Arien quiso mirar por qué, descubrió que cada pieza de aquella escalera parecía metal derretido… Paseó sus ojos azules por su entorno, sin perder detalle alguno de lo que contemplaba, y reparó que no solamente la escalera, sino que todo en aquel lugar parecía hecho de una sola pieza. No se distinguía cuando empezaba y terminaba la pared del suelo… Era, aparentemente, imposible, que hubiera un solo resquicio en aquellas paredes. Llevó su mano a la baranda que sobresalía, y acarició la pared con la yema de los dedos, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de la superficie.

Y, finalmente, cuando la escalera llegó a su fin y un pequeño salón se abrió ante ella, lo escuchó.

—Es obsidiana. Toda la torre, hasta sus cimientos, esta construida de obsidiana derretida por la magia. —No le fue difícil adivinar sus pensamientos, y resolver sus dudas. —Por un instante pensé que no vendrías.

La voz la tomó desprevenida, y giró sobre sus talones a toda velocidad, hasta que lo tuvo en frente. Contempló al hombre que tenía frente así. Alto, con una melena añil, y un rostro que le recordaba enormemente a Saga, pero una mirada tan vacía y retorcida, que era capaz de ensombrecer cualquier posible similitud. Aspros sonrió, y se acercó hasta ella con lentitud, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Mi sobrino no tiene mal gusto. —Acarició sutilmente la mejilla de la gracia, y amplió su sonrisa cuando ella se alejó. —Imagino que estés hambrienta. Es un largo viaje desde Naur… acompáñame. Preparamos un festín para ti.

-X-

—¿Saga?

—¿Si? —murmuró, despegando fugazmente la vista del libro que parecía estar leyendo.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Aioros se encogió de hombros cuando formuló la pregunta y su voz apenas se alzó lo necesario. El peliazul lo miró, con expresión ausente, y después asintió.

Desde que Arien extrajese el veneno de Kanon, Saga no se había movido de su lado más que lo estrictamente necesario; esperando con una paciencia cada vez más cercana a agotarse, porque sus ojos volvieran a abrirse. Para Aioros, aquel era un vivo recordatorio de lo que había sucedido veinte años atrás, cuando era Saga quién dormía y Kanon quién esperaba.

Suspiró, y consciente de que Saga no se movería de la silla, se adentró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el peliazul, dejando el libro sobre la mesa. Aioros reconoció rápidamente la cubierta del libro de cuentos infantiles, y hubiera deseado sonreír. Sin embargo, no traía buenas noticias, y no esperaba que Saga estuviera complacido.

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar…

—Si es respecto a Arien…

—No, no es eso. —Estaba seguro de que Saga sabía a dónde había ido, como siempre; pero no iba a ahondar en un tema que dolía. No después de lo de Shura, ni de todo lo que había traído consigo.

—Oh… gracias por cubrirme con los viejos, de todos modos.

—Está bien. —Aioros jugueteó con sus dedos mientras respondía, consciente de que a cada segundo que pasaba, la curiosidad de Saga y su inquietud crecían más y más.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Antes de contestar, Aioros echó un último vistazo a Kanon. Era de sobra consciente de lo mucho que iban a pesar sus palabras sobre la conciencia de Saga.

—Los chicos y yo estuvimos investigando acerca de cómo pudo suceder esto.

—¿Y cómo fue? ¿cómo pudo pasar? —El castaño no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tanto pesar en aquella voz siempre cargada de confianza y decisión. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se decidió a contestar.

—Creemos que la única manera en que pudo suceder, fue la noche del festival. —Los ojos verdes de Saga, se entrecerraron, pero no hizo amago alguno de interrumpirle. —Después de que Arya y tú os marcharais… —El peliazul apretó los dientes, y se revolvió incómodo. —Nosotros nos quedamos allí un rato más. Estuvimos charlando con Ciara, bebiendo un poco de vino… Pero cuando Kanon enfermó al día siguiente, envié a Shura y Máscara Mortal a investigar.

—¿Y…?

—Arya y Ciara habían desaparecido. Y con ellas, sus caballeros y todas sus pertenencias. No quedó ni rastro de la Casa de Papillon, si es que alguna vez ha existido.

—¿Estás diciendo que ellas son responsables de esto?

—Considerando la situación… sospecho que si. —Guardó silencio, y escuchó al peliazul suspirar. —Además, Arien mencionó algo que _ignoramos_… —Saga clavó su mirada en la suya de modo inmediato, como si supiera exactamente a qué se refería. —Discutisteis acerca de tus nuevas _compañías_, y nadie lo tomó en serio, pero si no recuerdo mal, dijo que ellas eran diferentes.

—Arien estaba enfadada.

—Eso no hace que sea menos cierto. Tiene un don: ve el interior de la gente.

—Suponiendo que Arien tuviera razón… —Y eso era algo que iba a llevarle un tiempo admitir. — ¿Por qué iban ellas a atentar contra la vida de Kanon? Pase con ellas un montón de tiempo, y nunca me pareció que fueran peligrosas para nosotros.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento en que debemos aceptar que las cosas han cambiado, Saga.

El peliazul se revolvió en la silla, y frunció el ceño. Mordisqueó sus uñas, y terminó por levantarse. Se acercó hasta la ventana, y se apoyó en el alfeizar, observando el exterior del castillo; escudriñando el horizonte por el que, probablemente, Arya y Ciara habían desaparecido. Sopesó las opciones.

A decir verdad, la teoría de Aioros era la más lógica hasta el momento.

—No sabemos si ellas son quienes dijeron ser. Pero tampoco podemos obviar que ahora Kanon y tú sois distintos a los ojos de la gente. Hay muchos partidarios de la causa, pero no hemos pensado que quizá también haya detractores.

—Las conocí de casualidad. No me explico cómo…—masculló algo en élfico que Aioros no llegó a escuchar.— Me topé con ellas cuando iba hacia la justa con Shaina. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan trazado un plan tan…?

—No lo sé.

—¿Le has dicho algo a los viejos?

—No, claro que no. —Aioros se puso en pie y lo alcanzó. —Nadie además de nosotros cuatro sabe al respecto. Ni siquiera se lo mencionamos a Aioria y Milo. Mientras menos gente sepa de esto, mejor. Al menos hasta que tengamos pruebas.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, después, hundió el rostro entre sus manos y se sobó los ojos.— Todo esto es culpa mía. —Y su voz sonó tan lastimera, que Aioros no atinó más que a palmear su hombro con delicadeza. Ojala hubiera tenido mejores noticias que darle.

-X-

La compañía de Aspros resultaba inquietante para ella, pero Arien se esforzaba cada segundo por disimularlo lo mejor posible. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos tenían algo inquietante. Era como si el nigromante fuera capaz de ver hasta lo más profundo de si y el más oscuro de sus secretos… como si pudiera verlo todo atravesando carne, hueso y murallas. Era, simplemente, impresionante.

—¿Cómo sabes que Saga y yo…? —Aspros sonrió, mientras se llevaba una servilleta a los labios.

—Imagino que has de tener multitud de preguntas que hacerme… y, sin embargo, esa es la primera. ¿Por qué?

—Nadie lo sabe.

—Eso es falso, _princesa_. —Arien arrugó el ceño, y lo observó durante unos segundos más. Había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de él, sobre lo huraño y peligroso que era. Y desde luego, al menos en aquel instante, huraño precisamente no le parecía. Aspros se veía relajado, incluso entretenido. —¿Me equivoco?

—No. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Pero solo nuestros amigos más cercanos y mis primos lo saben.

—No hay fronteras para un mago, _princesa_. Ni físicas, ni humanas o mentales. Deberías saberlo.

—No me llames princesa. —Lo escuchó reír por primera vez, y se estremeció.

—Hace mucho tiempo que se que eres más que cercana a mi sobrino.

—¿Por qué te interesa? Ellos no te importan.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Arien se encogió de hombros, pero se animó a responder.

—Según las historias, rechazaste la corona porque anhelabas otro destino diferente al de un trono. Tú hermano ocupó tu lugar, pero tú desapareciste… aunque todos sabían dónde estabas. Después, cuando Naur cayó ante el yugo de Hades y todos ahí fueron masacrados, no hiciste _nada_. Pudiste serles de ayuda.

—Es una manera de verlo, pero dime… ¿los dos chiquillos hubieran estado mejor aquí? —La morena calló. —Puede que yo fuera diametralmente diferente a mi hermano, y que jamás hubiera hecho las cosas a su manera. Pero te diré algo interesante, enviar a los críos al norte, fue la mejor decisión que tomó en su vida. ¿De qué ayuda hubiera podido serles yo?

—Al menos, contigo de su lado se hubieran sentido más seguros.

—Te equivocas. A los niños no les hubiera importado. Sus memorias seguirían atrapadas bajo mil cadenas. Quizá, lo que quieres decir es que _el resto_ se hubiera sentido más seguro.

—Hubieran tenido la certeza de que tú no eres un enemigo. Uno peligroso.

—¿No lo soy?

—Acabas de decir que Saga y Kanon te importan.

—En efecto. Llevo vigilando sus pasos desde hace muchos, muchos años… conozco secretos que nadie más conoce, porque puedo escudriñar sus mentes desde aquí.

—¿Cómo? Ni siquiera yo puedo…

—Tú, preciosa, eres una excepción de la naturaleza. Solamente la mente de Saga se escapa a tu escrutinio, pero ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. Ese bonito cuerpo tuyo, es el contenedor perfecto para un cúmulo de casualidades. Eres una gracia, la mentalista, nada más y nada menos. Además, la magia fluye por tus venas con más naturalidad que la misma sangre. Y, encima de todo, has sido criada en la misma familia que los herederos del reino de fuego. ¿No es curioso? —Arien mantuvo su mirada, pero guardó silencio. —No puedo evitar que me resultes interesante.

—¿Por qué querías que viniera? —El mago apoyó los codos en la mesa, y dejó caer su rostro sobre la mano derecha. Sonrió de lado, y respondió.

—¿Por qué has venido tú?

—Porque… —Lo cierto era que no lo sabía.

—Tuviste un sueño, una ilusión. Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo hubiera ignorado, o hubiera escuchado las advertencias de alguien querido. —Arien frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera todo? —Tú no. Creo que la pregunta más interesante aquí, es qué motivo te empujó a venir a toda prisa hasta la torre del mago.

-X-

—Hablemos.

Hilda sabía, que aquella invitación de su madre, se parecía más bien a una orden que a otra cosa. Así que no se negó. Se acercó hasta la silla que la reina había apartado para ella, junto al fuego y bajo la luz de la ventana. Sirvió leche caliente en una de las tazas, y esperó a que la princesa la acompañara.

—Madre—murmuró, cuando se hubo sentado a su lado. No pretendía engañarse. Siempre había querido a su madre, pero era una mujer dura e inflexible. Los últimos tiempos habían sido especialmente difíciles con ella… se habían distanciado. O más bien, Hilda se había distanciado de todo y todos, salvo de Sigfried. Todo lo demás, lucía para ella terriblemente oscuro.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la reina.

—Bien—respondió por instinto, era de sobra consciente de que nunca había existido otra respuesta posible. Así la habían educado, para ser la reina de los hielos: fría, dura y resplandeciente. ¿Qué importaba como se sintiera ella? Serafina sonrió.

—Olvidémonos ahora de la compostura. —La mano de la reina se cerró sobre la suya con suavidad. —Llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablar, y comprendo que estés enfadada conmigo.

—¿Queda algo que decir? —Serafina buscó sus ojos grises, procurando dejar a un lado la fachada de reina, y sonsacando la madre que llevaba dentro. —Saga ya lo dijo todo…

—Antes o después, sabías que este momento llegaría. —La princesa bajó la mirada. Lo sabía, pero como todos… había confiado en que nunca lo hiciera. —Nunca esperé que fuera algo que te hiciera feliz.

—¿Tenía que ser así?

—¿Así? —preguntó confusa.

Hilda tragó saliva, y pasó sus dedos de uñas esculpidas por la melena plateada. Perdió su mirada gris por el paisaje de la ventana, y suspiró. Después, se animó a continuar.

—Así. —Asintió con el rostro. —Asumo que esto es algo que lleva planeado muchos años, mamá. No soy tan ingenua como para creer que es fruto de la improvisación. Sin embargo, sabiéndolo desde hace tanto tiempo como lo sabías, ¿por qué no…? —Agitó las manos, se sentía tan dolida como frustrada. —¿Por qué no intentaste que todo fuera mejor? ¿Por qué elegisteis precisamente este momento? Si Saga y yo al menos nos hubiéramos conocido…

—Os conocéis.

—No nos soportamos, _madre_. Nunca lo hicimos. La primera vez que nos conocimos… —Sonrió, casi con añoranza. Después de todo, aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos. —Estaba tan irritada por la presencia de todos los niños de Alcanor aquí, que les espanté y ellos… —Se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes como son, que cuando atacas a uno, atacas a todos. Él tuvo la buena suerte de golpearme, accidentalmente, en la cara con una bola de nieve.

—Eran traviesos.

—Si… —Agachó los ojos. Eran traviesos, y desprendían una vitalidad y felicidad que ahora les habían arrebatado. —Se peleó con Sigfried aquellos días, Shion lo regaño un montón de veces, y eso que Saga era… el chico bueno y tranquilo. —Serafina escuchó pacientemente cada palabra de su hija. —Después crecimos, y aquella distancia nunca se eliminó; al contrario. Pero vosotros tampoco intentasteis que fuera de otro modo, madre. ¿Por qué? Aioros y Yuzuriha llevan forjando sus lazos desde hace una década. Sage y Dohko se encargaron de ello… al menos se llevan bien. ¿Por qué nosotros…?

—Conozco el secreto de Saga y Kanon desde que eran pequeñitos. Fueron unos años difíciles, y Shion sufrió mucho con eso. Imagino que el vacío en la mente de los pequeños fue para ellos un peso terrible. Shion ha dedicado su vida a aligerar esa carga. Únicamente deseaba que los chicos tuvieran una vida feliz, porque sabía bien que este momento llegaría. Y no me refiero a vuestro compromiso, hija. Me refiero a la guerra, a la muerte y sangre que traerá consigo.

—¿Por qué ahora, mamá? ¿Por qué precisamente cuando la vida de Saga se ha caído en pedazos? ¿Por qué tuvisteis que elegir este momento? —Su voz se quebró, y Serafina guardó silencio. —No somos solo nosotros, es… —Se encogió de hombros y se enjugó una lágrima. —Hay más _personas_ que sufren.

La reina acarició con suavidad la mano de su hija. Sabía de sobra que Hilda hablaba de Sigfried, lo que no sabía es que del lado de Saga hubiera alguien más. Le parecía un chico apuesto, asombrosamente inteligente, pero también coqueto y presumido. Sin embargo, aquel era un asunto con el que Shion debería lidiar… suficiente tenía ella con Hilda.

—Hubiera deseado entregar tu mano a Sigfried, de verdad que si. —Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de par en par. Sorprendida de que su madre hablara tan segura de aquel asunto. Serafina sonrió tenuemente. —Sé de lo vuestro desde hace muchos años, y me duele tener que interponerme. Pero cuando uno nace destinado a ser rey, todos los demás pasan a ser la prioridad por encima de lo que uno desea y ama. Tú siempre lo has sabido… El problema de Saga, es que él desconocía que estaba destinado a algo tan grande.

—Pero… —una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos.

—Amo a Sigfried como a mi propio hijo, te lo prometo. —Secó las mejillas de su hija con la yema de sus dedos. —Y se que él jamás dejará tu lado, ni te fallará. Saga y tú habréis de llegar al equilibrio. Son momentos difíciles para todos, tú misma has dicho que él sufre. Tú, que no te llevas bien con él, te preocupas. Quizá porque te ves reflejada en su situación, y te ha tomado por sorpresa estar de acuerdo con su personalidad. —Y aquel, era un carácter que había tomado por completo desprevenida a la reina. Saga siempre había sido un niño adorable, tranquilo y que nunca decía una palabra más alta que otra en presencia de los reyes. Sin embargo, la última vez, había demostrado que estaba lejos de ser un jovencito maleable, y que tenía una personalidad propia de lo más interesante. —Pero si algo se, es que vuestra situación cambiará. Eventualmente, encontrareis refugio en el otro.

—Eres demasiado optimista. Él… —No podía sacarse de su cabeza las miradas de Saga y de Arien. Todos aquellos años de juegos y aventuras que ella misma había presenciado. —Sería más sencillo si no hubiera nadie más.

Serafina, besó su rostro con cariño, y la acunó, tratando de consolarla. Entendía lo difícil que era renunciar al amor de una vida, desde luego. Y la dolía que su hija tuviera que hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquella conversación había sido más reveladora de lo que hubiera esperado. Shion debía saber algunas cosas, y abrir bien los ojos. Fuera quien fuera la afortunada que ocupaba el corazón del chico, el lemuriano debía estar advertido.

-X-

La huída había sido silenciosa, larga y cansada. Pandora se había sentido tan furiosa y frustrada, que apenas había querido pronunciar más que un par de palabras. En su horizonte, solamente se dibujaba la imagen de su padre. El gran emperador al que nada ni nadie importaba, salvo sus propias ambiciones. Ella lo sabía, era su propia hija y lo había comprobado en sus carnes. Incluso, en innumerables ocasiones, reparaba en que se parecía enormemente a él.

Sin embargo, eso no aligeraba su miedo. No mitigaba aquella creciente ansiedad que crecía en su pecho, a medida que recortaba la distancia que la separaba del salón del trono. Entonces, las grandes puertas negras se abrieron y la inmensidad de la estancia se redujo a la nada cuando los ojos de su padre atraparon los suyos. El resto, incluida la presencia de Violate tras ella, se disolvió.

Tragó saliva, y camino con tanta decisión como pudo encontrar, hasta él. Cuando llegó, se arrodilló a sus pies e hizo una reverencia.

—Padre—saludó.

—Levántate—espetó. Ni siquiera la había mirado. Ella obedeció. —¿Puedes explicarme por qué motivo esta misión ha sido un estrepitoso fracaso?

—Iba bien, padre. Pero una casualidad…

—¿Casualidad? —Su voz resonó en el salón como un trueno. —Sois afortunadas, _ambas_, de que Alcanor cuente con más de un as en la manga. Sino, el chico estaría muerto.

—¿Vive? —musitó Violate.

—Lo hace. —Sin querer, suspiró aliviada.

—El veneno era para Aioros, mi señor, Kanon tomó la copa equivocada y…

—¿Por qué lo utilizasteis? Creí haber dejado en claro que nadie moriría hasta que tuviéramos la suficiente información.

—Sabemos quién es la gracia de Alcanor, sabemos que…

—Habla.

—Es Arien, la hija del hermano menor de Dohko, asesinado hace casi veinte años por una tropa de orcos en las Tierras Nómadas. El rey la ha criado como a su propia hija, y por su actitud, sospecho que ella es la mentalista… Se ha confirmado que cada reino cuenta con una de ellas en sus filas, incluido Asgard, y…

—Eso ya lo sabíamos.

—Si, pero…

—Era una oportunidad de oro para que me trajerais el dije. Una oportunidad única, que habéis desperdiciado, habiendo tenido la joya al alcance de la mano. —Pandora se estremeció. Había estrechado el dichoso dragón en sus dedos y se la había escapado. Tan extasiada que había estado con su portador… —Solo habíais de usar ese veneno si lo conseguíais y descubrías secretos interesantes acerca de él. ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó, y una profunda quietud lo siguió. —Alcanor se ha armado. Sus puertas se han cerrado y se ha declarado el estado de guerra. Lemuria, Asgard… incluso Atlantis.

—Quizá haya… una alternativa, mi señor—musitó Violate. Los ojos del emperador la traspasaron, pero con una seña de su cabeza, la instó a continuar. —Averiguamos que tanto Asgard como Atlantis tienen puntos débiles. Alberich de Megrez en el norte, y Afrodita, el ahijado de Unity, han resultado mucho más interesantes de lo esperado. Creo que una traición de Asgard es imposible con la reina Serafina en el trono, pero Atlantis…

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Afrodita, por lo que he notado, siempre tuvo pretensiones más altas que las que Unity le heredó. El día de las justas descubrimos que hay ciertos roces con los gemelos de Alcanor, e… indagué, mi señor. La recién coronada reina, Tethys, es la gracia de la adivinación, y la amante de Kanon.

Hades ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos. Aquello podía ser útil después de todo.

—¿Y?

—Afrodita está dispuesto a desvelar el secreto con tal de destruir a Kanon y alejar a Julian de su influencia. No le importa la alianza del norte, quiere que Atlantis camine sola. Podemos enviar un pájaro, mi señor. —Sus ojos buscaron a los del emperador. Sentía la mirada de soslayo de Pandora sobre si, pero ella simplemente sabía que tendría que hacer lo que fuera por apaciguar y contentar a Hades. —Terminar de darle el empujón, y que revele el secreto al rey.

—Lo más probable es que retiren el apoyo a Alcanor, o sino lo hacen, se sumergirán en una espiral de dudas y desconfianzas. —Pandora pareció recuperar el habla, y continuó por Violate. —Por lo que cuentan, Julián es impulsivo, demasiado joven para la corona, probablemente; y se deja aconsejar. Querrá la cabeza de Kanon y de la gracia.

—Hacedlo. Enviad un cuervo. Hoy mismo. —Las dos asintieron. —Pero ponedle una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero a la gracia.

-X-

—Te vas. —Aioros no había podido alcanzarla, sino cuando la pelirroja ya estaba montando a _Anar_. Niamh lo miró de soslayo, con el ceño fruncido, y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Aldebarán vive, y Manigoldo y Regulo irán conmigo.

—Lo sé.

No temía por su seguridad. No con todo lo que sabía sobre ella, y con la compañía que llevaba. Sin embargo, las cosas habían estado tan mal en las últimas fechas, que lo que menos deseaba era verla partir de aquella manera.

La observó abandonar los establos, con el arco al hombro, y la siguió.

—No quisiera que te fueras así.

—¿Así? —Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento, por mucho que ella intentó evitarlo.

—Se que estás furiosa conmigo, Niamh, y tienes motivos, pero…

—Los tengo.

—Todo lo que ha pasado me ha… —Se encogió de hombros. —…_trastocado_. No pensé que fueras a llegarme tan adentro, pero lo has hecho, y sé lo mucho que lo he estropeado. He puesto patas arriba la vida de todo el mundo, porque me siento decepcionado conmigo mismo y… —Por primera vez, contempló su mirada cerúlea en todo su esplendor. —Lo siento _muchísimo_, Niamh.

—Yo también lo siento, ¿sabes?

—Si. —Asintió, pesaroso.

—Pero las cosas son así, tienes a tu princesa elfa esperando por ti.

Y no tenía la menor idea como iba a soportar su cercanía durante el tiempo que estuviera en Lemuria. Había procurado mantenerse lejos de ella todo lo posible, pero de alguna manera, aquella sonrisa pura que siempre llevaba tatuada en el rostro, generaba sensaciones muy diferentes a lo que su corazón la obligaba a sentir. Yuzuriha se veía dulce y buena… No quería odiarla. Ella tampoco se lo merecía.

Si algo había aprendido en su torpe estancia en Alcanor, era que aquellos necesarios matrimonios concertados muchos años atrás, hacían infeliz a todo el mundo. No había rostros radiantes, ni miradas cariñosas entre los comprometidos… todo era dolor.

Yuzuriha no tenía la culpa de su torpeza. Era ella quien había bajado todas las barreras, encandilada por la maravilla que era aquel reino. Por Aioros y su sonrisa noble.

Negó ante sus propios pensamientos.

—Debo irme, me esperan. —Aioros asintió pesaroso. —Cuida de mis chicos, ¿si? Lo necesitan.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. —Sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo de la complejidad de aquella misión, y casi por instinto, llevó su mano a la de la pelirroja que sujetaba las riendas. —Te quiero.

Niamh no dijo nada. Permaneció hipnotizada en el roce de sus manos mientras su pecho temblaba. Sus ojos se nublaron sutilmente, y se vio obligada a suspirar y llevar la vista al frente. Espoleó con suavidad a Anar, y emprendió el camino, dejando atrás aquella caricia que tanto había necesitado días atrás.

-X-

—Vine porque… —Aspros amplió su sonrisa al reparar en su expresión pensativa.

Si algo le había gustado de aquella joven nada más conocerla, era la decisión que espoleaba hasta el último de sus actos. No se amedrentaba, aún sabiendo que en la Torre podían esperarla más trampas que respuestas. Era una mujer construida a base de decisión.

—Quiero ganar esta guerra. Quiero ver a Saga con la corona sobre su cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Si. —Sus ojos se habían humedecido ante el pensamiento, y por un instante, su voz tembló.

Sabía todo lo que conllevaba aquel deseo, pero era tal y como lo sentía. Era su lugar, y Saga, aunque no lo viera de aquella manera ahora, lo merecía. Sería un gran rey, estaba segura de ello.

—Y si quiero ayudarle, debo equilibrar la balanza. —El peliazul alzó una ceja. —Hades es un hechicero poderoso, si consigue el dije, y si sabe manejarlo, no habrá manera de detener a su ejercito. Él domina a los muertos, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Además, está Pandora. Ella también es una hechicera. Para hacerles frente hay muchas cosas que debo saber. _Aprender_.

—¿Alguien más a parte de Saga sabe que estás aquí?

—La hija de Sísifo. —Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, y la gracia halló el valor para sostenérsela. No iba a dejar que ningún atisbo de miedo fuera un obstáculo. —Vive, en parte, gracias a ti.

Aspros guardó silencio. Recordaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche a la perfección, y aunque en un primer momento no había descubierto la identidad de la dama y la niña que acompañaban a Radamanthys, lo hizo cuando la flecha de plumas blancas llegó hasta su salón. No las conocía, ni siquiera le preocupaban. Y tampoco sabía exactamente porque había colaborado. Simplemente, algo dentro de él, le había empujado a hacerlo.

—Shion y Dohko jamás lo aprobarían. —dijo finalmente.

—No. —Arien sonrió al recordar la preocupación que siempre llenaba sus rostros. —No lo harían. Ellos han sido nuestro padre y nuestra madre a la vez. Nuestros maestros. Solamente hace unas semanas logré descubrir por qué Shion rechazaba tanto el uso de la magia, y no le culpo. Pero con lo que se, con lo que él me ha enseñado y yo he ido perfeccionando… no será suficiente para enfrentar a dos magos oscuros dispuestos a destruirlo todo.

—Estás dispuesta a ensuciarte las manos, al parecer.

—Nunca me ha importado hacerlo. No si es por una causa que lo merezca.

Aspros rellenó sus copas de vino, le tendió una a la gracia y brindó con ella.

—Hay muchas cosas que has de aprender, y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Será difícil.

—Valdrá la pena.

-X-

De pronto, sintió un calor insoportable. Era como si hubiera permanecido dormido demasiado tiempo al sol, y su cuerpo ya no tolerase más la temperatura. Se removió incómodo, y se despapó con más torpeza de la que hubiera querido de aquellas mantas que lo cubrían.

Ahogó un quejido, cuando la sangre retomó su ritmo desentumeciendo sus músculos, y solamente entonces abrió sus ojos. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a sus parpados cansados, y se humedeció los labios resecos.

Pronto, su cerebro pareció asentarse, y poco a poco la habitación en que se encontraba fue tomando forma frente a sus ojos. Era como si su alma regresase a su cuerpo. Se incorporó sobre los codos, y miró a su izquierda, desde donde entraba una agradable brisa por la ventana.

Se topó con la silueta de su gemelo adormilado y acurrucado en un rincón de su propia cama y sonrió. No tenía la menor idea de que había sucedido, ni por qué. Sin embargo, era consciente, de alguna manera, de lo grave que había sido la situación. Saga tenía una peculiar capacidad para transmitir emociones mientras dormía, probablemente el único momento en que no era capaz de controlarse, que nunca dejaría de asombrarle. Se veía pesaroso y cansado. Triste.

Igual que él mucho tiempo atrás. Amplió aún más su sonrisa y estiró la mano, revolviendo la melena de su gemelo. Comprobar lo fuerte que continuaba siendo su vínculo, era _agradable_. Saber lo mucho que Saga lo necesitaba y quería, lo era aún más. Recordó haberse preguntado algo parecido a sí mismo cuando llegaron a Alcanor, cuando los ojos de Saga se negaban a abrirse y él se consumía en sus nervios y angustia infantil. ¿Era que no lo echaba de menos? Se preguntó entonces.

—¿Saga? —murmuró, con la voz seca. Lo escuchó gemir con disgusto y después se revolvió, abriendo los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y al caer en la cuenta de que la risueña mirada que lo veía de vuelta era de Kanon, Saga se incorporó como un resorte.

—¡Kanon! —Lo estrechó en un abrazo casi desesperado, y dejó escapar el aire que había contenido a lo largo de aquellos largos días en que lo había estado velando. —¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien. —Devolvió el abrazo. Siempre se echarían de menos.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**: Si, ya se que no tengo ninguna vergüenza o decencia… El último capítulo se publico el 15 de marzo del 2012 y… ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Se que muchos de vosotros os habíais hecho a la idea de que este fic nunca vería continuación… pero lo dije en su día, y me reafirmo. Puede llevarme décadas, pero lo terminaré. Ha sido un año difícil, sigue siéndolo. Las circunstancias personales no han sido las mejores para mi, y lo siento.

Se que muchos habréis olvidado muchas cosas del fic, no os culpo. Yo misma lo hice… pero ha veces hay que pasar un tiempo alejado para reencontrarse con una historia. Espero que os haya gustado, y aunque esta vez no contestaré los poquitos reviews personalmente, os agradezco, como siempre, vuestro tiempo. Esta vez no pasará un año para el próximo capítulo, ¡os lo prometo!

También os comento que estoy trabajando en la elaboración de un mapa para el universo de este fic, muy al estilo de los mapas de la Tierra Media, y que lo tendréis pronto (espero) disponible en mi cuenta de DeviantArt.

Por último, y antes de que se me olvide, sin importar cuantas veces lo haya dicho antes… Esta historia va para ti Sunrise Spirit. Sabes que sin ti ni siquiera la hubiera empezado, pero sin ti, tampoco la hubiera continuado. ¡Gracias por todo!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
